Violence aggravée sur mineur
by Orchideus
Summary: Et si Sirius avait vraiment voulu tuer Rogue, en l'envoyant sous le saule ? Mais pourquoi ? Et avec quelles conséquences ? ch 5 : sous le saule.
1. Chapter 1

Avertissement : certains chapitres de cette histoire sont très violents, le rating est justifié. Si vous les lisez quand même, faites-le en toute connaissance de cause… 

Note : j'ai écrit cette fic avant la sortie du Prince de Sang-mêlé et de la mise en ligne de l'arbre généalogique des Black. J'ai modifié ce qui pouvait l'être, pour coller à l'histoire, mais pas tout. Ainsi, pour les besoins de l'histoire, Bellatrix est en dernière année, Narcissa, en sixième.

Ah, et puis, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc, etc…

Violence aggravée sur mineur

Prologue

Severus Rogue cessa finalement de trembler. La nuit était finalement tombée, et il ne pouvait rester ainsi, dans le parc, plus longtemps.

Il s'était assez apitoyé sur son sort.

Il se releva péniblement sur ses jambes grêles et lissa sa robe poussiéreuse. Lentement, il prit le chemin du château.

Les autres étaient sans doute dans la Grande Salle, à finir leur dîner. Il pourrait se glisser dans son dortoir sans subir leurs railleries. S'enfouir sous ses draps pour y cacher sa honte. Sa colère.

« Tout se paie un jour ou l'autre », pensa-t-il, des larmes de rage lui brûlant les yeux. Les vacances étaient toutes proches, et il aurait tout le loisir de méditer sur sa revanche…

_Black d'abord, c'est le plus simple… Et Potter ensuite… _

Il avait supporté les humiliations de ces deux-là depuis cinq ans, il était temps que cela cesse…

Il avait été assez patient.

Chapitre 1

James remarqua aussitôt que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Sirius lui avait renvoyé son sourire, comme à l'ordinaire, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas cette lueur amusée qu'ils auraient dû avoir. Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Sirius n'était pas heureux, chez ses parents, et qu'il n'aimait pas y retourner pour les vacances, bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais vraiment parlé. Sirius n'aimait pas parler de sa famille. Sirius ne parlait jamais vraiment de lui. Il avait beau être fort en gueule, il y avait des sujets qu'il n'abordait jamais avec personne, pas même avec les maraudeurs. Pas même avec son meilleur ami.

Sa famille était l'un de ces sujets.

James avait plus d'une fois tenté de passer outre ce barrage, mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Rien ne pouvait obliger Sirius Black à parler quand il avait décidé de se taire. James s'était finalement résigné à accepter cela.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, sur le quai n°9 ¾, il brûlait de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant ces congés.

Ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express et entrèrent dans leur compartiment – celui qu'ils s'étaient attribués depuis leur deuxième année. Sirius se laissa tomber sur la banquette, près de la fenêtre. James s'assit face à lui, lentement. Il y eut un silence. « Remus et Peter ne vont plus tarder… » avança James. Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête. James respira profondément. « Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? demanda-t-il, se préparant mentalement à un refus.  
- Parler de quoi ? » demanda Sirius, d'un ton léger, en allongeant ses jambes devant lui. _Il a vraiment grandi…_ remarqua James. « Tes vacances, Sirius…  
- Oh… Comme d'habitude… » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il avait beau mettre des tonnes de désinvolture dans sa voix, James n'en fut pas dupe. Il y avait autre chose… Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue, dans les yeux de son ami. Une blessure ? De la peur… ?

« Sirius… soupira-t-il. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît…  
- Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ! coupa Sirius, agacé. Oui, j'ai passé un Noël pourri ! Réunion de famille et tout le tralala ! J'aimerais qu'on passe à autre chose, si tu veux bien… »

Il croisa les bras, renfrogné. James hésita un instant. Il pensa revenir à la charge, mais il savait au fond de lui que cela ne ferait que pousser Sirius à se renfermer davantage encore. Par pur esprit de contradiction. S'il voulait savoir, il devait essayer de le prendre par surprise.

« Maudit Black ! pensa-t-il. Qui nous fait des cachotteries à la Lupin ! »

Il savait que la plupart des gens s'étonnerait de cette analogie. Comparer Sirius à Remus…

Remus Lupin était la personne la plus secrète qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Il était bien dur, de savoir ce qui passait par la tête de son deuxième meilleur ami. Et finalement, il en allait de même pour Sirius… Qui, à part lui, pouvait se vanter de le connaître vraiment ?

Le _vrai_ Sirius. Pas celui qui balançait des vannes, toujours prêt pour un mauvais coup. Qui harcelait les Serpentards, qui se fichait de ses études qu'il réussissait d'ailleurs avec une rare maestria. Pas le Sirius arrogant, vantard et sûr de lui que tous connaissaient.

Le vrai Sirius. Celui que l'injustice révoltait. Celui qui était prêt à tout – _à tout – _pour ses amis. Y compris devenir animagus. Celui qui refusait de se laisser abattre, toujours. Celui qui refusait le conformisme auquel sa naissance voulait le soumettre.

Mais aussi le Sirius qui doutait. Qui souffrait. Qui se débattait avec une famille dont les préjugés lui soulevaient le cœur.

James savait que la vie de son ami n'était pas facile.

Pas aussi difficile que celle de Remus, sans doute, mais pas facile quand même.

Et il refusait d'en parler. Obstinément. Malgré toute l'amitié qui les unissait.

« Voilà Moony… dit Sirius, l'arrachant de sa rêverie. Et Peter le suit » . James se pencha légèrement pour regarder par la fenêtre, juste pour voir la silhouette de Peter se hisser dans le train. « Tu ne trouves pas que Peter a minci, ces derniers temps ? demanda-t-il.  
- Peut-être… J'avoue ne pas avoir fait attention. Peter restera toujours Peter, non ? Avec ou sans kilos en trop… »

James sourit. Et nota en même temps en lui-même combien la réflexion de Sirius prouvait qu'il n'allait pas vraiment bien. Où étaient ses réparties habituelles ? Il se mordit les lèvres et allait le lui faire remarquer, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

« Salut, les gars ! » Remus et Peter entrèrent, l'air réjoui, et saluèrent leurs amis. « Vos vacances ? demanda Peter.  
- Comme d'habitude… répondit James.  
- Comme tous les soirs de Pleine Lune… soupira légèrement Lupin, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Oh… fit Peter, rouge de confusion. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ça…  
- Pas grave, Peter… Tu n'as pas à suivre le calendrier lunaire ! répondit gentiment Remus.  
- Désolé de ne pas avoir été là, Moony… » Remus tourna la tête vers Sirius et haussa les épaules. « Ne t'excuse pas, Sirius. Tu n'y pouvais rien, de toute façon.  
- Oui, mais j'aurais voulu… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, perdu dans ses pensées. Remus interrogea James du regard. Celui-ci fit un geste en signe d'ignorance. « Sirius… ? demanda Lupin, s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
- C'est juste que j'aurais mieux fait de rester à Poudlard ! lâcha Sirius.  
- Oh… Mauvaises vacances, hein… ?  
- Il ne veut pas en parler, expliqua James.  
- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire, coupa Sirius, un peu sèchement. Peut-on parler d'autre chose ? »

Ils parlèrent donc d'autre chose. De tout et de rien, tandis que le train démarrait enfin. Des cours qui allaient reprendre, du quidditch, des filles – d'une, en particulier. Qui hantait tout particulièrement les pensées de James.  
« Bah ! conclut-il avec une philosophie qui ne masquait pas totalement sa tristesse. Elle ne voudra jamais de moi, de toute façon… » Remus esquissa un sourire. « Pas sûr… Essaye de changer un peu, tu pourrais être surpris…  
- Changer ?  
- Changer en quoi ? coupa Peter. James est très bien comme il est !  
- Oui, si on aime le genre arrogant et puéril !  
- Moi ? Puéril ?  
- Lily n'aime pas le genre arrogant et puéril ! poursuivit Remus, sans prendre en compte l'exclamation outrée de James.  
- En quoi suis-je puéril, s'il te plait ?! insista James.  
- Oh, tu le sais très bien… sourit Remus. Cesse de faire mumuse avec Rogue… »

James aurait pu jurer que Sirius avait tressailli.

Mais celui-ci releva la tête vers lui. « Il a raison, Prongs… renchérit-il. Si tu veux Lily, laisse Rogue tranquille. »

Quelque-chose sonnait faux, dans sa petite tirade.

Mais ce n'était certainement pas ici, dans ce compartiment, devant ses amis, que Sirius accepterait de se livrer. Il faudrait qu'il lui en reparle plus tard, en tête-à-tête.

« C'est toi qui dit ça, Sirius ?! fit un Peter, hilare. Franchement, tu renoncerais à ton joujou préféré pour James ?! »

Sirius pâlit. De façon si évidente que Remus lança un regard inquiet à James. Celui-ci lui fit un signe discret de la tête. _Pas le moment_, comprit Remus. « Bien sûr qu'il le ferait pour James ! » lança-t-il alors, pour mettre fin à la discussion. Peter eut une moue peu convaincue, mais n'insista pas.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans que Sirius ne desserre les dents.

§§§§

Les étudiants se pressèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Les quatre Maraudeurs s'assirent à leurs places habituelles et tournèrent les yeux vers le professeur Albus Dumbledore qui attendait que tous s'installent, avant de faire son petit discours de bienvenue. « Qui est ce type ? » demanda Remus à James, désignant la table des professeurs. James fronça les sourcils.

Un homme très jeune qu'il ne connaissait pas était assis à la gauche de Dumbledore. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc encadraient un visage fin et racé. Il survolait la salle de ses yeux gris acier, sans se poser sur personne en particulier. James ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Lucius Malefoy. » Remus tourna la tête vers Sirius, en face de James. « Lucius Malefoy ? Tu le connais ?  
- C'est le petit ami de ma cousine Narcissa. Un parfait sang-pur. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là…  
- Ta cousine Narcissa ?! s'exclama Peter. Mais elle a notre âge !  
- Et Malefoy l'épousera dès qu'elle aura 17 ans.  
- Et elle en pense quoi ? demanda James, curieux.  
- Elle est ravie ! Tu penses, un Malefoy…  
- Et il plaît aux filles, apparemment », ajouta Remus, désignant un groupe de demoiselles gloussantes à la table des Poufsouffles.

« Ahem… » Tous les étudiants se turent, tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore prenait la parole.

« Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année ! J'espère que vous avez tous bien profité de vos vacances. » James glissa un regard vers Sirius, qui ne broncha pas, impassible. « Malheureusement… J'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre… »

Il y eut un silence. Dumbledore ne semblait pas plaisanter, il avait l'air réellement affecté, maintenant. « Votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Artemius, a eu… Un accident… Pendant les vacances… »

Des murmures atterrés emplirent la salle. « Accident tu parles… murmura Franck Londubat, assis près de Peter. Mon père travaille au ministère… Sa famille et lui ont été victimes des partisans de Voldemort… »

« Mr Artemius est mort, poursuivit Dumbledore. Je suis désolé. »

Les murmures devinrent des exclamations, il y eut quelques sanglots. Artemius était un professeur plutôt apprécié. Les quatre Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard. « Il a tenu moins longtemps que les autres, celui-ci, remarqua James sombrement.  
- Ouais… marmonna Peter. La malédiction… »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, la vie doit suivre son cours… poursuivait Dumbledore. Je vous présente donc votre nouveau professeur, Monsieur Lucius Malefoy. »

Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise et salua la salle. James vit une Gryffondor de Troisième année se redresser sur sa chaise, les joues subitement colorées. Evidemment… Le nouveau professeur était beau. Très beau. Du genre à ne pas laisser indifférent. Il lança un regard inquiet à Lily, quelques places plus loin, redoutant de la voir dévisager le nouveau venu du même air béat d'admiration. Mais la jeune fille lui avait à peine jeté un regard. Il respira plus librement.

« Je suis sûr que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble » dit Malfoy, laconiquement, avant de se rasseoir. Le professeur Dumbledore le remercia. « Maintenant, nous ferons une minute de silence, pour la mémoire du professeur Artemius… »

§§§§

Sirius ne s'attarda pas dans la salle commune. Il monta directement au dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses trois amis et s'assit sur son lit avec un soupir.

Il étouffait.

Il avait envie de crier, de frapper.

De pleurer.

Non, il ne pouvait pas pleurer.

Il serra les poings, sur ses genoux, et ravala les sanglots qui menaçaient de franchir sa gorge.

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et il sursauta. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui venait d'entrer. James. C'était forcément James. Son meilleur ami. Celui qui était capable de deviner son humeur d'un seul regard. De savoir qu'il allait vraiment mal, cette fois.

James s'assit sur le lit, près de lui. « Tu peux t'entêter à te taire, Sirius, dit-il doucement. Ou tu peux essayer de me faire confiance et me dire sincèrement ce qui ne va pas… Mais je préfèrerais que tu me parles, à vrai dire…  
- James… » commença Sirius.

Il renonça. Sa gorge était si serrée que parler lui faisait mal.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas admettre que tu as besoin d'aide, Sirius ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours le premier à asticoter Remus quand il déprime et refuse de nous parler, alors que tu te renfermes dans ta carapace dès que ça ne va pas, au lieu de venir voir tes amis ?  
- Je ne suis pas Remus. Remus a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui, la solitude lui pèse.  
- Et pas toi, c'est ça ?  
- Mes… problèmes… ne sont pas de ceux qui se règlent de cette façon.  
- Peut-être que tu pourrais me laisser en juger par moi-même… ? » suggéra James sans trop y croire.

Sirius leva les yeux sur son ami, pour la première fois depuis que celui-ci était entré et hésita. La détresse que James y lut était si réelle qu'il en eut mal. « Sirius… insista-t-il. Si c'est grave, tu _dois_ en parler. »

Sirius ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur ses genoux. « Mon père… commença-t-il lentement. Mon père m'a… corrigé… pour mon comportement désastreux… » Il esquissa un sourire plutôt raté. « On ne plaisante pas avec ça, dans la famille Black… »

James se mordit les lèvres. Il avait vu le père de Sirius, une fois, et il avait jugé l'homme détestable.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a frappé ? » Sirius fixa le parquet devant lui. « Oui… » James se crispa, à ses côtés. « Beaucoup ? » souffla-t-il. Sirius fit un rapide signe de tête.

James sentit son cœur s'écraser dans sa poitrine, en même temps qu'une flambée de haine, à l'égard du père de son ami. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le sentit tressaillir. Mais ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux.

« Tu devrais peut-être en parler à quelqu'un… avança James au bout d'un moment. Dumbledore ?  
- Et que pourra-t-il faire ? Je ne peux pas passer ma vie ici, à Poudlard… Laisse tomber, James, ça va aller… Je m'en remettrai, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça…  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui. » Et il lui sourit. Le premier vrai sourire, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à la gare, quelques heures plus tôt.

§§§§

Ils étaient restés un peu ensemble, puis Sirius s'était couché, et James était redescendu dans la salle commune. Sirius se doutait qu'il allait parler de tout cela à Remus et à Peter.

C'était en partie pour cela qu'il n'avait pas tout dit.

En partie, seulement, toutefois.

Il y avait des choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à raconter, même à son meilleur ami.

Il y avait des choses qu'il voulait garder secrètes pour toujours.

Son père l'avait frappé. Mais il y avait eu pire. Bien pire.

---------------------------------------

Si vous voulez savoir quoi, désolée, mais il va falloir revenir !  
La suite, très bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 2

Qu'est_-_ce que ce pauvre Sirius a vécu de si dur, pendant ses vacances ? Réponse tout de suite ! (attention, chapitre violent)

Chapitre 2

Sirius enfila sa robe de cérémonie de mauvaise grâce. S'il y avait une chose dont il n'avait absolument pas besoin, c'était bien d'une soirée chez sa cousine Bellatrix.

Mais _Père_ avait décrété qu'il devait accepter l'invitation.

Et il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier en ce moment. La douleur lancinante dans son dos, là où la ceinture avait entamée sa peau, le lui rappelait suffisamment.

Il se rappelait de chaque détail de cette séance de « correction ». Après un long sermon sur les valeurs de la famille Black et l'irréprochabilité due à chacun de ses membres, son père lui avait demandé de se dévêtir. Son ton avait été assez sec pour qu'il se retienne de lancer quelque remarque ironique. Lorsque la lanière de cuir l'avait frappé dans un claquement sec, il avait décrété que cela lui était égal, que la douleur n'était rien, et que son fichu père n'avait qu'à aller se faire foutre.

Cela avait été de plus en plus dur, au fur et à mesure.

A la fin, il se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang, pour se retenir de le supplier d'arrêter.

Il n'avait pas supplié. Il n'avait pas pleuré non plus.

C'était au début des vacances. Par la suite, il avait prudemment évité son géniteur, remarquant avec irritation l'indifférence de Regulus. Sa propre mère semblait satisfaite du traitement qu'on lui avait infligé. Tous les mêmes, dans cette famille…

L'invitation de Bellatrix était arrivée juste après Noël. Elle organisait une petite fête, pour le réveillon du jour de l'an, et elle comptait y voir son cousin. Bellatrix avait un an de plus que lui, elle était en dernière année à Poudlard. C'était une Serpentard. Sirius la détestait.

Mais son père avait jugé convenable qu'il accepte l'invitation. Il se devait de fréquenter la _bonne société_, en tant qu'héritier de l'honorable famille des Black. La bonne société… Des sangs_-_purs imbus de leur supériorité, n'affichant que du mépris pour les moldus et tout ce qui y était rattaché.

Mais pour une fois, Sirius avait jugé préférable de ne pas se rebeller. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre correction.

Une fois habillé, il descendit dans le salon. Sa mère le détailla de la tête aux pieds, visiblement satisfaite. Il savait pourquoi. Il était beau, il avait de l'allure, une prestance toute aristocratique. Les quelques centimètres qu'il avait pris dernièrement, ses épaules plus larges, ses traits plus anguleux, indiquaient qu'il quittait vraiment l'enfance. Et l'homme qu'il deviendrait, que l'on devinait déjà en lui, avait de quoi satisfaire la mère la plus exigeante.

Son père, par contre, était froid et rigide. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'y mettre une lueur de défi. « Ne fais pas honte à notre famille, Sirius… prévint Mr Black d'un ton lourd de menace. Sinon… Tu le regretteras. »

Sirius ne répondit pas, et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

§§§§§§§§

« Sirius.  
_-_ Bella.  
_-_ Je suis contente que tu ais pu te libérer… »

Il embrassa sa cousine du bout des lèvres, et salua d'un signe de tête le petit ami de celle_-_ci, Rodolphus Lestrange, assis dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre. Celui_-_ci lui adressa un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à un rictus. Sirius choisit de l'ignorer.

« Où sont tes parents ?  
_-_ A leur propre soirée. Ils reviendront demain.  
_-_ Et les autres invités ?  
_-_ Ils sont déjà là. Nous n'attendions plus que toi, Sirius.  
_-_ Vraiment… »

Sirius regarda autour de lui, surpris. Il regarda Bellatrix. Un étrange sourire lui étirait les lèvres. Un sourire…_carnassier_. Sirius frémit malgré lui. Quelque_-_chose ne tournait pas rond. Tout son instinct lui criait de faire demi_-_tour au plus vite. Mais il se redressa. Sirius détestait avoir peur.

« Alors qu'attendons_-_nous ? » demanda_-_t_-_il simplement.

Bellatrix le conduisit hors du salon, et ils descendirent une volée de marches, suivis de Rodolphus. Sirius trouvait cela de plus en plus étrange. « Tu donnes tes réceptions au sous_-_sol ? demanda_-_t_-_il, d'un ton qu'il voulait insouciant.  
_-_ Avance, tu verras bien ! répondit Rodolphus.  
_-_ Qui est invité ?  
_-_ Que des gens fréquentables, rassure_-_toi, cousin.  
_-_ Fréquentables… répéta Sirius. Des sangs_-_purs, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
_-_ Exactement. Aucun de tes amis n'est là, donc… » Sirius se crispa. Et il regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa baguette avec lui.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle fermée par une lourde porte de bois barrée de fer. La porte de l'une des nombreuses caves du manoir de Bellatrix. Sirius s'arrêta net, tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite.

La pièce était simplement éclairée par quelques bougies, dont la lueur vacillante éclairait des murs ancestraux, suintant l'humidité. Au milieu de la salle étaient dressées des tables, formant un U, la table centrale faisant exactement face à la porte d'entrée.

Dix personnes étaient assises à ces tables. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages. Toutes portaient des cagoules.

Des cagoules noires.

Sirius recula d'un pas, mais Rodolphus le poussa en avant, sans ménagement.

« Qu'est_-_ce que… commença Sirius.  
_-_ Nous n'attendions plus que vous, Mr Black », répondit une voix légèrement étouffée par l'étoffe de la cagoule. Sirius se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé, et qui présidait de toute évidence à la table. « Pour quoi faire… ? demanda Sirius, les lèvres sèches, craignant d'entendre la réponse malgré tout.  
_-_ Votre procès, Mr Black. » _Mon procès ?! C'est une blague ?!_

Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Rodolphus, dans son dos, barrait l'unique sortie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire face, avec toute la dignité possible. Il se redressa et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. « Mon procès ? De quel crime m'accuse_-_t_-_on ? » Sa voix ne tremblait pas, c'était au moins ça. « D'humilier et de torturer l'un de vos condisciples, répondit l'homme en face de lui.  
_-_ Vous êtes malade… murmura Sirius. Qui êtes_-_vous, d'abord ? Est_-_ce une façon normale de s'adresser aux gens, avec une cagoule sur la tête ?  
_-_ Vous n'avez pas à connaître notre identité. Nous sommes vos juges – et vos bourreaux si vous apparaissez bien comme le coupable que nous croyons que vous êtes.  
_-_ Mes juges ? Vous n'êtes que des lâches, même pas capables d'assumer vos convictions à visage découvert ! Je…  
_-_ _Endoloris_ ! »

Une souffrance telle que Sirius n'en avait jamais connue s'empara de lui. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol, hoquetant de douleur. Le sorcier en face de lui abaissa sa baguette.

« Vous ne parlerez que lorsque l'on vous y autorisera ! Ne recommencez pas ! Ce que vous venez de goûter n'est qu'un avant_-_goût de ce qui vous attend, si vous vous avisiez de nous manquer encore de respect !  
_-_ Respect… grimaça Sirius, découvrant les dents avec dégoût. Je ne vois pas en quoi vous méritez mon respect !  
_-_ _Endoloris_ ! »

Une nouvelle vague de souffrance le tordit en deux. Il s'affala sur le sol, respirant furieusement pour retrouver son souffle, coupé par la douleur.

« Intraitable, je vous l'avais dit… sourit Bellatrix.  
_-_ Nous allons lui apprendre les bonnes manières, ma chère Bella. Faites entrer la victime. »

Sirius ramena ses jambes sous lui et leva les yeux vers la porte qu'ouvrait Rodolphus.

Rogue. Rogue entra, vêtu de sa plus belle robe noire, et s'arrêta devant la table, à deux pas de lui, sans même lui jeter un regard. Sirius sentit un rire sombre franchir ses lèvres. « Snivellus… fit_-_il.  
_-_ Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Black… prévint Rogue, d'une voix presque douce.  
_-_ Ainsi, c'est donc toi la cause de toute cette mascarade ! Grotesque !  
_-_ Mr Severus Rogue, ici présent, accuse Sirius Black de tortures morales et physiques, perpétrées sur sa personne durant l'année scolaire à l'école de Poudlard. Avez_-_vous quelque_-_chose à répondre à cela, Mr Black ? »

Sirius s'assit et considéra un instant ses « juges », et Rogue. Il était sans doute plus raisonnable de se taire. Mais Sirius n'avait jamais su être raisonnable.

« Rien, répondit_-_il. Ah si ! Oui, j'ai botté le cul à ce prétentieux de Snivellus, oui, je l'ai humilié, battu quand j'en avais l'occasion, oui je l'ai foutu à poil devant l'école, et je n'en éprouve aucun remord ! Je recommencerais même, si j'en avais l'occasion ! » Rogue frissonna, mais garda le silence. « Parce qu'il représente tout ce que je déteste dans ce monde, poursuivit Black, crachant presque ses mots. Comme vous tous ! »

Il y eut un silence, lourd de menaces. Sirius lançait un regard de défi aux dix personnes attablées. « Je vois… dit finalement celui qui s'était érigé en juge. Vous ne niez donc pas les faits…  
_-_ Allez vous faire foutre !  
_-_ _Endoloris_ … Je vous avais prévenu, Mr Black. Il est hors de question que vous nous manquiez de respect… »

Rogue regarda Sirius se tordre de douleur sous les effets du sortilège impardonnable, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Avec… fascination… ?

« Bon, reprit le juge, reposant sa baguette sur la table. Puisque nous sommes d'accord, il reste à prononcer la sentence… L'accusé est déclaré… ?  
_-_ Coupable, répondirent les neuf autres.  
_-_ C'est très bien. Mr Rogue est_-_il satisfait du verdict ? » Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête un peu raide. « Bien… approuva l'homme. Accusé, levez_-_vous… »

Sirius se redressa sur ses coudes. Tout son corps le brûlait, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal auparavant. Et lui qui avait trouvé les coups de ceinture de son père _douloureux_… ! Il n'avait jamais connu la douleur auparavant. Il venait de le comprendre.

Rodolphus le prit sous les bras et le tira violemment vers le haut pour le redresser. Sirius se releva tant bien que mal, sur ses jambes tremblantes.

« Cette cour vous condamne à subir à votre tour les humiliations et les violences que vous avez fait endurées à Mr Rogue ici présent.  
_-_ La loi du Talion, c'est ça… marmonna Sirius, les mâchoires crispées.  
_-_ Histoire de vous faire passer l'envie de recommencer… Vous allez apprendre à vos dépends que Mr Rogue a quelques amis de pouvoir, tout disposés à le protéger…  
_-_ T'as besoin d'être protégé, Snivellus ?! lança Sirius à Rogue. Pauvre bébé…  
_-_ Ta gueule, Black ! lança Rogue, très pâle.  
_-_ Suffit ! coupa le juge. Vous serez donc battu et violé, pour l'expiation de vos crimes ! »

La stupeur manqua jeter Sirius à terre. Qu'avait_-_il dit ? « Battu et violé » ? C'était une blague, n'est_-_ce pas ? « Attendez ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Qu'est_-_ce que cela veut dire ?!  
_-_ Quel mot n'avez_-_vous pas compris, Mr Black ? demanda le juge, d'une voix doucereuse. « Battu » ? « Violé » ?  
_-_ Vous n'allez pas faire ça !  
_-_ Vous êtes_-_vous gêné, avec Mr Rogue ?  
_-_ Je ne l'ai jamais violé !  
_-_ Vous l'avez déshabillé devant vos pairs ! Humilié et traîné dans la boue ! Vous méritez un châtiment à la mesure de vos crimes ! »

Rodolphus le jeta violemment sur le sol, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Sirius se redressa vivement, cherchant une issue par où s'enfuir. « C'est inutile, mon garçon… soupira le juge. J'ai dressé des barrières autour de cette pièce. Tu ne pourrais même pas franchir la porte. Allons ! Accepte la sentence, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer… »

Sirius encaissa le doloris lancé par Rodolphus avec stupeur. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, il faisait un cauchemar… Mais un cauchemar ne pouvait pas lui causer tant de souffrance. Recroquevillé sur lui_-_même, il laissa la douleur le quitter peu à peu, lorsque Rodolphus leva le sort. Une terrible nausée le saisit. Il bascula sur le côté pour vomir, ce qui arracha un petit rire aigrelet à Bellatrix.

« Allons, cousin ! dit_-_elle, moqueuse. J'aurais pensé que tu te montrerais plus résistant que cela ! _Endoloris_ ! » La douleur, encore. Moins violente, toutefois. Dans un recoin de son esprit, Sirius se fit la réflexion que sa cousine ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien le sort.

« Déshabille_-_le ! »

Rodolphus fut sur lui en quelques pas et le débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier, sans qu'il trouve la force de lui résister. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, encore sous le coup du sortilège. Le contact de la pierre froide sous son corps nu le saisit brusquement, et une vague de panique le submergea.

Alors qu'il se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver, une lanière de cuir s'abattit sur lui, faisant jaillir son sang. Il se mordit les lèvres. Résister à cela était à sa portée, se répétait_-_il. Il n'allait pas flancher, il refusait de crier. Il croisa le regard de Rogue. Ses yeux noirs posés sur lui étaient brûlants. Un demi_-_sourire étirait ses lèvres minces. Sirius aurait voulu lui renfoncer ce sourire dans la gorge. Et curieusement, cette pensée lui permettait de supporter la douleur.

Il se raccrocha désespérément à sa haine. Sa colère lui permettait de ne plus penser à ce qu'il subissait.

Tout, autour de lui, ne fut bientôt plus qu'un brouillard rouge. Du sang coulait de son visage tuméfié, il en sentait le goût métallique sur sa langue. Et son corps était maintenant si douloureux qu'il était incapable de juger de son état. Il lui semblait juste qu'il était en miettes.

Deux mains robustes le saisirent et le redressèrent. Il battit des paupières pour chasser le sang qui coulait dans ses yeux. Le juge avait croisé les mains devant son visage, dans une attitude pensive. « Mr Rogue, dit_-_il. En tant que victime, vous avez parfaitement le droit de participer à la… punition… de Mr Black…  
_-_ Je m'en remets à vous pour cela. Je ne me salirai pas les mains de son sang… » Sirius cracha vers lui. On le poussa alors en avant sur le sol.

« Tu y arriveras, Rodolphus ? » demanda Bellatrix, d'un ton presque badin. Lestrange ricana. « Je crois, oui, ma chérie… Peut_-_être n'as_-_tu pas remarqué, mais ton cousin est… vraiment très beau… »

Il y eut quelques gloussements. Sirius sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir. Il hésitait à comprendre ce que Lestrange voulait dire.

Il sentit un bras lui encercler la taille et le soulever légèrement de terre. On voulait le mettre à genoux.

_Non_.

On ne pouvait pas lui faire _ça_ ! Il n'avait que seize ans ! On ne pouvait pas lui imposer _ça_ comme punition !

Il se tendit brusquement, pour se libérer de l'étreinte de Rodolphus, chercha à se retourner pour le frapper. Celui_-_ci se mit à rire. « Le petit lion se réveille… remarqua_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Lâchez_-_moi ! cria Sirius, retrouvant brusquement sa voix. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Ne me touchez pas !  
_-_ Ces mots ont donc un sens pour toi, Black… ? » demanda Rogue.

Il releva la tête. Rogue le dominait de toute sa taille, juste au_-_dessus de lui. En tendant la main, il pouvait même toucher le bas de sa longue robe noire. Rogue se pencha, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, les yeux brûlants de haine. « Combien de fois vous les ai_-_je dit, ces mots, à Potter et toi ?! Combien de fois vous ai_-_je demandé de me laisser tranquille ?! » Il tendit une main longue et fine vers lui et le saisit par les cheveux, lui tirant la tête vers l'arrière. « Tu t'en fichais, hein, Black ?! La souffrance de cet idiot de Snivellus ne comptait pas, puisque _toi_ tu t'amusais ! »

Sirius sentit une colonne glacée lui geler les entrailles. Méritait_-_il vraiment ce qui lui arrivait ? Il avait fait souffrir Rogue. Il l'avait fait gratuitement. « Non, pas gratuitement ! protesta_-_t_-_il en lui_-_même. Ce type est un pourri, adepte de magie noire ! Il est dangereux ! » Il secoua la tête pour se libérer de la poigne de Rogue, mais celui_-_ci serra plus fort.

« A moi, maintenant, de jouir du spectacle de ton humiliation ! gronda Rogue. Lève_-_les yeux ! Je veux voir ton regard quand Rodolphus te prendra ! »

« Non ! cria Sirius, ruant violemment. Lâchez_-_moi ! » Il se débattit de plus belle, dans l'étreinte de Lestrange.

Mais Rodolphus le tenait fermement, et s'appuyait sur lui de tout son poids. Et lui avait mal, si mal… Les doloris qu'il avait reçus l'avaient vidé de toute son énergie, il se sentait si faible…

D'un coup de genoux, Lestrange lui écarta les jambes. Sirius se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus voir le visage de Rogue penché sur lui. Celui_-_ci tira davantage, lui tordant le cou douloureusement. « Ouvre les yeux ! ordonna Rogue. Tout de suite ! »

Le ton de Rogue était si tranchant qu'il obéit. De nouveau, les prunelles d'onyx se rivèrent dans ses yeux, et il put y lire toute sa haine, et son dégoût. Ainsi qu'une satisfaction sauvage.

D'une brusque poussée, Rodolphus entra en lui. Une intense douleur lui vrilla les hanches. Il eut l'impression d'être coupé en deux.

Et il hurla.

De souffrance, d'impuissance, de colère, de désespoir.

Et ses cris devinrent sanglots, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, tandis qu'il subissait les coups de boutoir de Lestrange. Les yeux vissés dans ceux de Rogue, mais il ne le voyait plus.

Rodolphus se répandit en lui avec un grognement bestial et s'arracha de lui presque aussitôt. Il s'affala sur le sol, secoué de sanglots. 

Il avait mal. Il se sentait humilié et sali, irrémédiablement. Il aurait préféré mourir.

« Tu veux le faire, Severus ? » proposa Bellatrix.

Moment de flottement. Sirius serra les poings. _Non, pas encore_…_Pas par lui_…

Rogue fit un pas vers lui et le poussa du bout du pied. « Non… dit_-_il lentement. Je crois qu'il a compris… »

Dans un froissement de robes, le juge se leva de sa table et les rejoignit au centre de la pièce. Il se pencha vers Sirius. « Est_-_ce sûr ? demanda_-_t_-_il doucement. Mr Black ?  
_-_ Réponds_-_donc, Black… » l'encouragea Rogue.

Sirius acquiesça rapidement de la tête, incapable de parler.

« Très bien ! La séance est donc terminée ! »

Tous se levèrent et quittèrent la salle, les uns derrière les autres, sans un regard pour la forme recroquevillée qui sanglotait sur le sol.

Rogue resta. Il considérait Sirius d'un air satisfait, et se repaissait visiblement de sa souffrance.

Sirius le sentit. Et cela réveilla sa colère. Une colère sourde, qui annihila très vite tout autre sentiment. Il ne pensait plus à la douleur, à l'humiliation. Il n'y avait plus que de la colère.

Il ravala ses sanglots subitement et se força à s'asseoir. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et les entoura de ses bras, frissonnant. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Et parvint finalement à poser les yeux sur Rogue.

« Tu es satisfait, Snivellus ? » demanda_-_t_-_il. Il vit avec soulagement que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Il avait repris le contrôle de lui_-_même. « C'était… distrayant… répondit Rogue.  
_-_ Tu me le paieras… Un jour, tu le paieras…  
_-_ Ah oui ? J'attends de voir ça avec impatience… Tu sais, Black ? Tu es… pathétique… ! »

Rogue quitta la pièce, sans un regard derrière lui.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Tous avaient hâte de faire la connaissance de leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les quatre maraudeurs autant que les autres.

« C'était vraiment bizarre, hier… disait Franck Londubat. Dumbledore qui nous passe ses vœux pour la nouvelle année, et qui nous annonce juste après qu'Artemius est mort…  
_-_ Ouais… acquiesça Peter. C'était pas vraiment délicat…  
_-_ Artemius était un bon prof… remarqua James. Espérons que le nouveau sera aussi bien… Tu l'as déjà rencontré, Sirius ? »

Sirius leva les yeux, tiré de sa rêverie. « Malefoy ?  
_-_ Tu disais que c'était le petit ami de ta cousine…  
_-_ Je l'ai rencontré une ou deux fois…  
_-_ Et ? » Sirius haussa les épaules. « Il est le fiancé d'une Black… Ça devrait te suffire, non ? » Remus et James échangèrent un sourire. « Je pensais qu'il y avait des Black fréquentables… fit Lupin, amusé.  
_-_ Narcissa n'en fait pas partie. »

Le ton était tranchant. Remus et James l'asticotaient souvent au sujet de sa famille, mais cette fois_-_ci, d'un accord tacite, ils préférèrent abandonner le sujet.

« Tiens, en parlant de gens pas fréquentables… » s'exclama Peter.

Le groupe des Serpentards de Sixième année, avec qui ils devaient assister au cours, débarquait dans le couloir devant la salle de classe, bousculant les Gryffondors au passage. « Ils se déplacent en troupeau, maintenant… remarqua James, narquois. Comme quoi, il n'y a rien de plus bête qu'un Serpentard ! » Peter gloussa à sa sortie, Remus sourit, mais Sirius, il devait le remarquer, resta encore une fois sans réaction. « Et Snivellus est avec eux ! renchérit Peter. Ils ont définitivement une case de vide ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Les regards de Rogue et de Sirius se croisèrent.

Sirius se força à le soutenir. Ce fut moins difficile qu'il l'avait imaginé. Rogue ouvrit la bouche, dans l'intention évidente de lui envoyer quelque parole bien sentie, mais la porte de la classe s'ouvrit alors, livrant le passage à Lucius Malefoy.

L'enseignant survola les étudiants massés dans le couloir d'un regard pénétrant, et James remarqua que de nombreuses filles oubliaient subitement de respirer. « Vous êtes tous là ? Entrez donc, le cours va commencer… »

Ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles : les Gryffondors d'un côté, les Serpentards de l'autre. James posa son sac par terre, entre sa chaise et celle de Sirius, et s'installa. « Bien… commença Malefoy. Je ne connais pas la moitié d'entre vous, alors je pense que quelques présentations sont nécessaires… »

Il prit la liste des élèves et commença l'appel. « Sirius Black… » Sirius leva la main et le regard de Malefoy se posa sur lui. « Vous êtes le cousin de Narcissa… Vous êtes tout le portrait de sa sœur, Bellatrix… »

James vit clairement Sirius se crisper, à côté de lui.

Lucius Malefoy passa à l'élève suivant.

« Ça va aller ? demanda James à Sirius, à voix basse.  
_-_ Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ! grinça Sirius, visiblement exaspéré.  
_-_ Parce que tu… Oh, laisse tomber ! On en parlera plus tard… »

§§§§

« Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? demanda James alors qu'ils quittaient le cours de DCFM.

_-_ Que ce bellâtre va te faire de la concurrence, James ! répondit Peter, hilare. Les filles sont raides dingues de lui !  
_-_ Mouais…  
_-_ Bah ! Un beau blond de… vingt_-_cinq ans ? Il ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt_-_cinq ans… Classe comme il est… A croire qu'ils ont ça dans le sang, ces types des grandes familles…  
_-_ Tu penses que c'est héréditaire ?  
_-_ Regarde Sirius… » Ils se tournèrent vers leur ami qui les suivait de loin, plongé dans ses pensées. James comprenait parfaitement ce que Peter voulait dire. Sirius semblait doté de la même élégance naturelle que Malefoy.

« Ce n'est pas une question de gènes, mais d'éducation, intervint Remus. On les force à se tenir correctement dès leur plus jeune âge… Ce qui n'a certainement pas été ton cas, Wormtail ! Tiens_-_toi droit, un peu ! » Peter se redressa aussitôt, en bougonnant. « Les Black, comme les Malefoy, pensent avoir un rôle à tenir, dans la bonne société… reprit Remus. Leurs rejetons se doivent d'être irréprochables… Parfaits…  
_-_ Ils auront du mal, avec Sirius ! » rit Peter.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard.

« Peter… Garde ce genre de réflexion pour toi, tu veux bien ? demanda James gentiment.  
_-_ J'ai… J'ai encore fait une connerie ? demanda Peter, embarrassé.  
_-_ Je crois que le sujet est… sensible… en ce moment. Evite de dire quoi que ce soit sur la famille de Sirius, tu veux bien ?  
_-_ Oh… D'accord… Pas de problème… »

James et Remus ralentirent le pas pour lui laisser prendre les devants, se laissèrent dépasser par Sirius, et s'arrêtèrent. « Sujet sensible, hein ? demanda Remus lorsqu'ils furent seuls. Tu as pu lui parler ?  
_-_ Un peu… Pas beaucoup.  
_-_ Hier soir ? Quand tu l'as rejoint au dortoir ? » James acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Lorsque Sirius lui avait parlé de son père, il avait pensé, un instant, mettre Remus dans la confidence, mais il avait finalement choisi de se taire. S'il voulait que Sirius lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour se confier à lui, il devait commencer par préserver ses secrets. Même vis_-_à_-_vis de Remus.

« Je crois… commença_-_t_-_il, qu'il a eu quelques moments difficiles, chez ses parents…  
_-_ Des disputes ?  
_-_ Il ne m'a rien dit de vraiment concret, Remus…  
_-_ Et même s'il l'avait fait, tu ne me le dirais pas, n'est_-_ce pas ? » termina Remus. James se mordit les lèvres, ennuyé. Mais Remus lui sourit simplement. « Je comprends… Je t'assure, tu n'as pas à être gêné ! Garde les secrets de Sirius comme tu gardes les miens !  
_-_ Tu ne caches rien à Sirius, toi !  
_-_ Comme si on pouvait vraiment cacher quelque_-_chose à Sirius ! rit Remus. Il faut toujours qu'il mette son nez partout ! Est_-_ce qu'il n'a pas compris avant toi ce qui m'arrivait vraiment, tous les mois ?!  
_-_ Oh, tu crois… ? » Remus haussa les épaules. « Il est capable de comprendre… Non… De sentir beaucoup de choses. Quoi qu'il en soit… Essaye de savoir, James… Parce que je crois qu'il ne va vraiment pas bien… Pas bien du tout… »

§§§§

Sirius se réveilla brusquement, en nage. Encore un cauchemar. Il s'était vu cerné par des dizaines d'hommes cagoulés, poussé contre un mur couvert de sang. Et la silhouette maigre et tordue de Rogue s'était imposée à lui, plantant ses yeux noirs dans les siens, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents jaunes. Il avait levé sa baguette sur lui, menaçant…

_Non, non, non ! Rogue n'est qu'une ordure, mais je n'ai quand même pas peur de lui ?! Lâche, qui me fait coincer par tout un aréopage !_

Il s'assit dans son lit et essuya son front couvert de sueur de sa manche. Autour de lui, tout était calme. Il entendait les respirations régulières de ses amis, toujours endormis. Heureusement, il ne les avait pas réveillés. Il n'avait pas envie de leur parler de ses cauchemars. Il avait bien vu que James s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait beau faire, il n'arrivait pas à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et il n'était pas surprenant que son meilleur ami s'en soit rendu compte.

Mais que pouvait_-_il dire à James ? Et qu'est_-_ce que cela changerait ? James ne pourrait pas effacer ce qu'il avait vécu.

_Il pourrait t'aider à te venger…_

Mais se venger de qui ? De Rogue ? Et tous les autres, qui étaient là ? Il ne connaissait même pas leur identité. Il ne pouvait pas embringuer James là_-_dedans sans savoir où ils allaient mettre les pieds.

Il se rallongea avec un soupir. Il allait devoir s'efforcer d'oublier. Ce serait difficile, avec Rogue dans les parages. Mais il se promit de ne pas se laisser abattre. Ne pas donner à ce connard graisseux la satisfaction de le voir défait.

Non. Il allait redresser la tête, l'affronter comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il devait lui prouver qu'il était fort.

§§§§

James remarqua un changement, chez Sirius, dès le petit_-_déjeuner. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son entrain habituel. Mais avec quelque_-_chose de plus mordant, de plus sarcastique encore. 

Au lieu d'en être rassuré, il sentit son inquiétude monter d'un cran.

Il rattrapa Sirius au vol, au moment où celui_-_ci emboîtait le pas à Rogue, alors qu'ils quittaient tous la Grande Salle. « Où est_-_ce que tu vas ?  
_-_ Souhaiter la bonne année à Servilo.  
_-_ Attends !  
_-_ Lâche_-_moi, Prongs !  
_-_ Attends !! répéta James, plus fort. Tu vas lui tomber dessus comme ça, au beau milieu du hall ?! Sans assurer tes arrières ?! »

Sirius lui envoya un regard glacial. Un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui.  
_-_ Qui a prétendu ça ? intervint Remus, le prenant par le coude. Enfin, Sirius, tu pètes un plomb, là…  
_-_ Si tu veux jouer un tour à Servilus, fais_-_le dans les règles de l'art…  
_-_ Ouais, comme des hypocrites, renifla Sirius d'un air méprisant. J'en ai assez de ce jeu_-_là. Rogue est une pourriture. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit se cacher pour lui cracher ça à la figure.  
_-_ Les professeurs… suggéra Peter, mal_-_à_-_l'aise.  
_-_ Tu tiens à te faire renvoyer, Padfoot ? demanda James, très sérieusement. Je croyais que toi, moins qu'un autre, tu tenais à réintégrer le domicile familial… »

Remus, qui n'avait pas lâché son coude, l'entraîna à sa suite, lorsqu'il remarqua que les autres élèves commençaient à les regarder avec curiosité. « C'est bon, lâche_-_moi ! » grogna Sirius, se dégageant d'un geste brusque. James fronça les sourcils. « C'est quoi, ton problème, Sirius ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Mon problème ? J'ai envie de me défouler sur Rogue, c'est tout ! répliqua Sirius avec hargne.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas drôle, Sirius…  
_-_ Je ne cherche pas à l'être ! Oh, merde, foutez_-_moi la paix ! On va être en retard en cours… »

Il s'éloigna à grands pas, sous le regard vaguement inquiet de ses trois amis.

§§§§

Sirius resta de mauvaise humeur toute la matinée. A tel point que James décréta comme _vital_ de mettre au point au plus vite un nouveau tour contre Rogue. « Mieux vaut faire les choses dans les règles, avant que Sirius fasse une connerie » avait_-_il décrété. Et pour une fois, même Remus n'y trouva rien à redire.

« Et lui imprimer _bonne année_ sur le front ? proposa James.  
_-_ Mouais… fit Sirius, peu convaincu. Pas assez méchant…  
_-_ _Méchant ?! _bondit Remus Et depuis quand, tu cherches à être _méchant _? » Le regard que lui renvoya Sirius était clairement hostile. Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Remus. « Depuis la première blague que je lui ai faite ! répliqua Sirius, vertement. Qu'est_-_ce que tu crois ? Que tout ça, c'était anodin ?! C'est la guerre, Remus !  
_-_ Hé, du calme… intervint James, ennuyé par le regard stupéfait du préfet.  
_-_ Rogue est un putain de mage noir ! Ou il le sera bientôt ! Il fricote avec la fine fleur des sang_-_pur !  
_-_ Et alors ? demanda Peter. Toi aussi, tu es un sang_-_pur, et James également… Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous n'êtes pas fréquentables !  
_-_ Ne fais pas l'idiot, Peter ! Rogue fraye avec Bellatrix, et les frères Lestrange… Des partisans de Voldemort en puissance !  
_-_ Comment tu le sais ?  
_-_ Parce que j'appartiens à cette putain de famille de fous dangereux ! s'emporta Sirius. Rogue est _mauvais_ !  
_-_ Lui jouer tous ces mauvais tours ne le rendra pas meilleur, Sirius, remarqua Remus posément.  
_-_ Mais ça défoule !  
_-_ Ouais, pour sûr… acquiesça James. Je propose qu'on remette ça à plus tard… Sirius ? Essaye de te calmer un peu, tu veux… ?

§§§§

_Je suis en train de perdre les pédales…_ pensait Sirius. Se heurter au bon sens de Remus lui avait fait du bien. Cela lui avait permis de faire le point sur son aversion pour Rogue.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question du pourquoi il harcelait ainsi le garçon. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, c'était évident, mais son comportement ne s'expliquait pas seulement par cette inimité. Il l'avait toujours ressenti comme quelqu'un de dangereux. Rogue lui semblait être le genre de type prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Y compris vendre son âme au diable. _Et c'est ce qu'il a fait, en s'alliant à Bellatrix pour se venger de moi…_

Contrairement à Remus, ou à bon nombre de ses camarades, il _savait_ que la guerre était inévitable, et qu'il était fort probable que chaque sorcier, y compris chaque jeune élève de Poudlard, soit bientôt amené à choisir son camp : pour ou contre Voldemort. Sirius, lui, avait choisi. Et Rogue aussi. Ils n'étaient pas que deux collégiens engagés dans une banale rivalité de Maison, c'était bien plus que cela. Ils étaient deux _ennemis_ se battant pour des convictions opposées.

Quoi qu'en dise Remus, cela ne pouvait pas être anodin. Ce que Rogue et ses alliés lui avaient fait…

« Padfoot ? » La voix de James le tira de ses souvenirs désagréables. Il repoussa ses jambes sur le côté pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir sur son lit. « Tu viens me faire la morale ? On dirait Moony…  
_-_ C'était quoi, ta tirade de tout à l'heure ?  
_-_ J'étais sérieux, James…  
_-_ Sûr, que tu l'étais ! C'est ce qui est si… si…  
_-_ Ça te choque ?  
_-_ Un peu.  
_-_ Franchement, Prongs… ! Tu ne t'es jamais dit que la petite guerre que l'on mène contre les Serpentards était vraiment sérieuse ?  
_-_ Sérieuse… Si… Comme tous les gosses de onze_-_douze ans peuvent s'investir dans ce genre de truc : la rivalité entre deux bandes…  
_-_ Mais nous n'avons plus douze ans, James. Alors pourquoi continuer, si, profondément, il n'y avait pas autre chose qui se jouait là…  
_-_ Je n'en sais rien… C'est amusant, je crois… Mijoter des trucs entre potes, monter des plans pas possibles, essayer de ne pas se faire prendre… » Sirius le coupa, d'un geste exaspéré. « C'est bon quand on est gosse, ça ! Merde, James… Essaye de grandir un peu !  
_-_ C'est toi, qui me dis ça ?! répliqua James, vexé.  
_-_ Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui se passe, James ! Voldemort rallie à lui les plus extrémistes des sorciers au sang pur. Quand Rogue traite ta Lily de « sang_-_de_-_bourbe », ça t'énerve… Mais dis_-_toi que dans quelques mois, elle risque de se faire tuer pour ça ! »

James frissonna malgré lui. Bien sûr, il savait que les choses se passaient mal, hors du cocon protégé de Poudlard. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que cela risquait vite de le toucher lui, directement.

« Tu crois que les Serpentards font ça par jeu, poursuivit Sirius, s'enflammant. Mais tu ne sens pas leur _haine_ envers nous ?! Tu devrais écouter la façon dont mes cousines parlent ! Tu devrais écouter ma mère quand elle se lance dans ses tirades contre les sangs_-_mêlés et autres sang_-_de_-_bourbe !  
_-_ Sirius…  
_-_ C'est une véritable guerre qui débute, James… »

James ne répondit pas, troublé.

§§§§§

Ils en restèrent là. Remus se contentait de regarder Sirius en coin, visiblement dépassé par l'humeur morose de son ami. James, lui, ne pouvait qu'espérer que la routine de Poudlard ferait oublier à Sirius le ressentiment qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de sa famille.

Sirius n'avait pas retrouvé son entrain. Il se contentait de passer d'un cours à l'autre, comme plongé perpétuellement dans de désagréables pensées.

« Alors, votre impression sur Malefoy ? demanda James à ses amis, alors qu'ils quittaient leur deuxième cours de DCFM depuis la rentrée.  
_-_ Ouais… répondit Peter. Il a l'air performant…  
_-_ Lui, combattre les Forces du Mal… lâcha Sirius.  
_-_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Peter. Les sorts qu'il a lancés étaient parfaitement maîtrisés !  
_-_ Ce n'est pas de son habileté, dont je doute, mais de sa conviction ! Je te rappelle qu'il doit épouser Narcissa !  
_-_ Et ça fait de lui un fou dangereux ? fit Peter avec une grimace.  
_-_ Sirius a raison, coupa Remus. Il y a quelque_-_chose, chez lui… Je ne l'aime pas.  
_-_ Pfff ! Vous dites ça parce qu'il est beau et que toutes les filles gloussent dès qu'elles le voient !  
_-_ Pour ce que j'en ai à faire, de ce qu'elles pensent… grommela Sirius.  
_-_ Et Lily, elle, s'en fout complètement ! intervint James, subitement plus concerné.  
_-_ Non, sans rire, reprit Sirius, attends le cours où il t'apprendra comment liquider ces monstrueux hybrides que sont les loups_-_garous et on en reparlera ! »

Remus frémit très nettement. James fronça les sourcils. « Même s'il le faisait, risqua encore Peter, cela ne voudrait rien dire ! Les loups_-_garous sont dangereux, quand même… Sans t'offenser, Remus…  
_-_ Tu ne m'offenses pas, tu as raison, Peter. Les loups_-_garous sont dangereux… Quand on leur laisse l'opportunité de l'être. Pour ma part, j'espère bien n'être une menace pour personne. Jamais.  
_-_ Est_-_ce qu'il sait, pour toi ? demanda Sirius, l'air plutôt inquiet.  
_-_ Non, je ne pense pas. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Pomfresh au courant, au début. Je pense que Slughorn a deviné, mais il n'y a jamais fait allusion. Flitwick ? Je n'en sais rien… Dumbledore pensait qu'il valait mieux garder ça pour nous. Il était près à m'admettre, mais il ne tenait pas à se heurter au conseil d'administration…  
_-_ Alors, il vaut mieux que Malefoy n'en sache jamais rien, poursuivit Sirius. Les Malefoy sont très influents, aussi influents que les Black… Et il suffirait d'une indiscrétion pour que tu te retrouves dans l'embarras…  
_-_ Tu crois que Malefoy ferait ça ? demanda James.  
_-_ Sûr et certain, Prongs… Abraxas Malefoy, son fils Lucius et mon père se rencontrent souvent… Ils se congratulent mutuellement de la chance qui les a fait naître dans deux des plus influentes et pures maisons sorcières d'Angleterre. Et ils méprisent souverainement le reste du monde. »

Il y eut un silence, bientôt rompu par un Remus particulièrement morose. « Je resterai donc sur mes gardes, Sirius…  
_-_ Tu ferais bien, Remus. »

§§§§

Remus regarda Malefoy d'un autre œil. Se pouvait_-_il que Sirius ait raison, et qu'il représente vraiment une menace pour lui ?

Rien, pourtant, ne venait appuyer les allégations de Sirius. Malefoy se comportait de façon naturelle, et il n'était pas très différent du professeur Ademius. Mais Remus avait confiance en Sirius. Il fit son possible pour être le plus transparent possible, histoire que ses absences soient moins marquantes. Si Malefoy le connaissait à peine, s'il n'était qu'un élève anonyme, sans doute remarquerait_-_il moins qu'il manquait des cours de temps à autre. Surtout, il ferait moins attention à la récurrence de ces absences, à leur caractère cyclique.

§§§§

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi. James avait abandonné l'espoir de voir Sirius se confier à lui. Il n'en dirait pas plus que ce qu'il lui avait raconté dans leur chambre, le premier soir. Son père l'avait battu, et il en concevait une amertume immense et un dégoût plus prononcé encore pour sa famille et leurs préceptes. James devait se contenter de cela. 

Pourtant, il avait remarqué un changement subtil, chez son ami. Dans sa façon de se comporter face à Rogue, notamment. Jusqu'à présent, Sirius s'en prenait au Serpentard essentiellement parce que cela l'amusait.

Bien que Sirius laisse plus ou moins Rogue tranquille, il avait cette lueur dans le regard, qui l'inquiétait. Un mélange de haine et de dégoût.

Sirius faisait_-_il de Rogue le symbole de tout ce qu'il détestait ? Sa haine de la mauvaise magie pratiquée par sa famille se cristallisait_-_elle sur ce garçon détestable qu'ils avaient pris en grippe tous les deux depuis le premier jour ?

L'attitude de Rogue avait changé, elle_-_aussi, depuis la rentrée. Alors qu'avant, il s'appliquait à ne pas croiser les maraudeurs, James remarqua qu'il ne se défilait plus comme avant devant Sirius. Il le narguait parfois même ouvertement, avec un aplomb que James ne lui connaissait pas.

C'était curieux, et très perturbant.

Il n'y avait guère que quand James secondait Sirius, que Rogue préférait battre en retraite.

Et puis, pourquoi Sirius se laissait_-_il faire ainsi ? Après son éclat de la rentrée, il semblait avoir renoncé à tous ses mauvais plans. 

James était inquiet. Il connaissait Sirius, il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à prendre sur lui. S'il le faisait, il y avait fort à parier qu'il laisserait éclater sa colère avec toute la démesure dont il était capable.

Rogue avait tort, de jouer ainsi avec le feu. Il risquerait fort de le regretter par la suite. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Trois mois passèrent. Trois mois pendant lesquels Sirius et Rogue jouèrent à cette espèce de jeu du chat et de la souris qui finissait par exaspérer sérieusement James. Il aurait préféré que Sirius crève l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute. Mais l'humeur de son ami virait systématiquement à l'orage dès qu'il tentait d'aborder le « problème Rogue ». 

Sirius avait changé. Il était beaucoup plus cassant que d'ordinaire, plus agressif. Même avec ses propres amis. James se demandait si ce n'était qu'un état temporaire, ou s'il annonçait un bouleversement plus profond. Sirius grandissait, mûrissait, certes… Mais pas de la bonne manière, pensait James.

Il était inquiet.

Sirius n'avait jamais été un tendre, mais il lui paraissait affreusement brutal, maintenant. Au moins verbalement. Son discours, concernant les Serpentards, était plein de haine. Violent. Il mettait Remus profondément mal à l'aise. Même Peter riait jaune. James le trouvait extrémiste. Sirius lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne jouait plus. Il s'estimait en guerre contre eux.

James n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le suivre sur ce terrain-là. 

§§§§

James tentait de se concentrer sur le cours de Slughorn. Mais il avait le plus grand mal à ignorer la pile électrique assise à côté de lui. Sirius était sur les nerfs, et il s'agitait tellement sur sa chaise qu'il arrivait à faire trembler la table.

« Tu peux pas te calmer un peu ?! finit-il par gronder à voix basse. Je n'ai pas envie de foirer ma potion ! »

Sirius croisa les bras, bousculant la fiole d'urine de chauve-souris au passage. James la rattrapa au vol et la reposa avec un soupir.

« Ce cours est chiant… grommela Sirius, avachi sur la table. Regarde, les Serpentards…  
- Sirius…  
- Rogue… Il n'écoute même pas Slughorn, comment il peut réussir aussi bien ?  
- Tais-toi, Sirius…  
- Il mériterait de foirer sa potion, ça lui apprendrait à être attentif, tiens ! »

James leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami ne manquait vraiment pas d'air, parfois.

Slughorn leur indiqua la liste des ingrédients, et tous se mirent au travail. Concentré sur sa potion, James remarqua du coin de l'œil que Sirius n'avait pas commencé la sienne. Il le poussa légèrement du coude. « Dépêche-toi, tu n'as pas toute la journée !  
- Et si on faisait foirer la potion de Rogue, dis ? »

James reconnaissait ce sourire. Celui qui annonçait une mauvaise blague. Mais il y avait quelque-chose d'autre, aussi. James n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Dis toujours… répondit-il prudemment.  
- Trois gouttes de larmes de dragon, et elle est fichue…  
- Trois gouttes ?  
- Ouais…  
- Tu es sûr ? »

Sirius lui sourit. Un instant, James retrouva son ami d'avant, le Sirius insouciant qui ne pensait qu'à rigoler. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ce Sirius-là.

Il se leva, la bouteille de larmes de dragon serrée dans la main, et s'approcha de la table de Rogue, avec l'air de vouloir chercher un ingrédient de la réserve mise à leur disposition. Alors qu'il revenait vers sa table, il tendit rapidement la main, alors que Rogue lui tournait le dos pour hacher l'écorce de bouleau, et versa les trois gouttes dans son chaudron.

Ce fut Wilkes qui réagit. Il tira brusquement Rogue par le bras, alors que le contenu de son chaudron s'illuminait étrangement. « Attention ! » cria-t-il. Surpris, James recula vivement. Un instant plus tard, le chaudron explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant. James tituba, sonné. Un éclat l'avait heurté au front, et du sang glissa sur l'arrête de son nez, empoissant ses lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! s'exclama Slughorn, consterné.  
- C'est Potter, monsieur ! répondit aussitôt Wilkes Je l'ai vu, il a mis quelque-chose dans le chaudron de Severus !  
- Potter ! Puis-je savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?! »

Pris au dépourvu, James ne sut que répondre. Il était plutôt vain de nier, tous les élèves l'avaient vu près de la table de Rogue. Ceux-ci le regardaient d'un air plein de reproche. Les plus proches voisins de Rogue nettoyaient leur robes maculées de potion à coup de baguette, et Lily, juste devant celui-ci, tentait de discipliner ses cheveux emmêlés par le souffle de l'explosion. Heureusement, personne n'était blessé. A part lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, dont le visage était complètement fermé. Il sentit une flambée de colère le saisir, contre son ami. Celui-ci savait-il ce qu'il faisait, en l'envoyant vers Rogue ? Savait-il qu'il ferait exploser le chaudron, avec tous les risques que cela comportait ?

Il entendit à peine Slughorn lui annoncer la perte de points de Gryffondor et la retenue qu'il aurait à effectuer le soir-même. 

§§§§

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait faire ?! » s'exclama James, prenant Sirius par le bras. Celui-ci se dégagea d'un coup sec. « Calme, c'est pas la mort !  
- Et si Wilkes n'avait pas écarté Rogue, qu'est-ce qui lui serait arrivé ?!  
- Il serait à l'infirmerie, à avaler les remèdes de Pomfresh, répondit Sirius, sarcastique.  
- Et _moi_, Sirius ! Tu as pensé à moi ?! »

Il tendit vers lui ses doigts tâchés de son sang. Sirius battit des paupières, visiblement troublé. « Si Wilkes n'avait pas réagi, tu ne serais pas resté près du chaudron… avança-t-il.  
- C'est de l'inconscience, Sirius ! Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un ! »  
Sirius haussa les épaules. James sentit sa colère monter d'un cran.

« Lily était assise juste devant lui ! Merde, Sirius, tu peux pas _réfléchir_, un peu, avant de faire des conneries ! »

Le regard de Sirius s'était considérablement assombri. Il était exaspéré. Evidemment. Sirius détestait qu'on lui demande de rendre des comptes. Mais à cet instant, James trouvait son attitude particulièrement détestable.

« Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de dire que tu es désolé !  
- Désolé… ? Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé. Mais je ne suis pas _désolé_ ! J'aurais voulu que ce chaudron lui pète à la gueule, à Rogue ! »

Sirius tourna les talons, laissant James abasourdi au milieu du couloir.

§§§§

Une nouvelle fois, Sirius se sentait perdre pied. James avait raison, ce qu'il avait fait était ridiculement dangereux. Rogue aurait pu ne pas être le seul à être blessé. Il était heureux que Lily n'ait eu aucun dommage.

James, lui, n'avait pas eu la même chance. Sa blessure n'était pas très grave, évidemment, mais Sirius s'en voulait tout de même. D'autant plus que James avait été sanctionné par sa faute à lui.

Il aurait dû mettre lui-même les larmes de dragon dans les chaudron de Rogue.

Peut-être savoir son ennemi à l'infirmerie ferait disparaître ses cauchemars… ?

§§§§

James sembla considérer que l'incident était clos. Sirius en était soulagé. Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier devant lui. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler de ce que Rogue et ses amis lui avaient fait pendant le réveillon du jour de l'an, sans y parvenir. Il sentait bien, pourtant, que James avait besoin d'explications. Sirius était bien conscient qu'il n'était plus vraiment lui-même, que son ami s'en était également aperçu, et qu'il avait du mal à le comprendre.

Lorsque James revint de sa retenue, il se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de lui demander si ça n'avait pas été trop dur pour lui. James lui sourit, et ils en restèrent là. 

Le lendemain, Sirius attendit, vainement, la réplique de Rogue. Il était persuadé que celui-ci ne laisserait pas l'agression sans suite. Pourtant, Il n'en fut rien. Rogue se contenta d'un horrible sourire en coin, alors qu'ils se rendaient au cours de DCFM. Sirius en frissonna malgré lui.

§§§§

La pleine lune était pour le soir-même. Les Maraudeurs se regroupèrent tacitement autour de Remus, pour le soutenir durant les heures pénibles qui précédaient sa métamorphose. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par l'attitude si pleine de sollicitude de ses amis. Jusqu'à James, qui imposa le silence à un groupe de deuxième année qui parlait un peu trop fort, à la table du petit déjeuner.

« N'en fais pas trop quand même, James, lui fit-il remarquer.  
- Tu as besoin de calme ! Pas qu'une bande de gosse gesticule comme ça près de toi !  
- Dis par toi, ça fait vraiment bizarre… » ajouta Remus, avec un sourire.

A vrai dire, il devait bien avouer que James avait quelque peu changé, ces derniers temps. Il était indubitablement plus sage. Tout comme Sirius.

En fait, tout venait de Sirius. Celui-ci avait perdu une grande part de son entrain. Et James, du même coup, s'était assagi. Et si Remus comprenait James, il ne s'expliquait pas le changement de Sirius.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il ait une petite discussion avec Sirius. James n'avait rien tiré de lui, il le savait, mais Remus sentait qu'il y avait un problème. Un problème que Sirius ne résoudrait pas tout seul.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il y eut un bruit de détonation, et un éclair rouge lui frôla la tête. Il se jeta sur le côté.

Leurs agresseurs se tenaient à l'autre bout du couloir et les bombardaient de sorts. Remus se sentit tiré en arrière. Sirius l'entraînait dans une salle de classe vide, la baguette levée devant lui, comme pour le protéger. A deux pas d'eux, Peter était écroulé à terre, une grimace douloureuse crispant ses traits.

« Peter ! Sirius, il faut aider Peter ! »

Aussitôt, son ami le lâcha pour lui porter secours. Il le traîna à l'écart, alors que James rendait sortilège pour sortilège. Remus aida Sirius à relever Peter. Celui-ci était très pâle. « Je crois qu'ils m'ont cassé la jambe…  
- Ils vont le payer, ces salauds ! pesta Sirius. James ! »

Il allait retourner dans le couloir, pour prêter main forte à son ami, mais Remus le retint par le bras. Les Serpentards avaient presque tous décampés, laissant Rosier aux prises avec James. Mais McGonagall se précipitaient vers eux, pâle de colère.

« Inutile que tu te fasses punir aussi, Sirius… lui murmura Remus. Si elle coince James ce soir, qui va me rejoindre dans la cabane hurlante ?  
- Mais James ne faisait que se défendre ! protesta Sirius. Ce sont ces saletés de serpents, qui ont commencé !  
- Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour le défendre ! De toute façon, McGonagall ne te croiras pas plus que lui ! Aide-moi plutôt à transporter Peter à l'infirmerie… »

§§§§

James rejoignit ses trois amis à l'infirmerie. Il avait écopé d'une nouvelle retenue, pour le soir-même. Peter, lui, avait effectivement la jambe cassée.

« Pas de chance, pour ce soir… remarqua Sirius.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus, je vous rejoindrais, Sirius et toi, dès que ma punition sera finie », promit James.

Remus se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Ça va aller, Peter ? demanda James.  
- Pomfresh m'a fait avaler son truc dégoûtant… Elle dit que je pourrai sortir demain.  
- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?  
- J'ai connu pire… »

Remus, lui, gardait les yeux posés sur Sirius. Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot, depuis qu'ils avaient laissé James se débrouiller seul avec McGonagall. « Sirius… Ne cherche pas à te venger, hein ? murmura Remus.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ne va pas faire un truc idiot ce soir… »

Sirius lui adressa un léger sourire. Mais Remus avait un affreux pressentiment.

§§§§

Sirius venait de quitter Peter. James finissait sa retenue avec Rusard, mais il ne serait pas libre avant un bon quart d'heure. Il n'y avait plus que lui pour soutenir Remus, dans les premiers moments de sa métamorphose, il ne devait pas être en retard. Il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre et s'engagea dans le dernier couloir avant le hall.

« Où est-ce que tu vas, Black ? »

Sirius se retourna, surpris. Une silhouette s'avançait vers lui, dans l'obscurité du couloir. Une silhouette qu'il reconnut très vite. « Dégage, Rogue ! cracha-t-il, les poings serrés.

- Pas avant que tu ne m'ais répondu, Black… » répondit Rogue, d'une voix singulièrement calme. Sirius inspira profondément pour se calmer. Remus l'attendait, la lune ne tarderait pas à apparaître, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en vaines disputes avec Severus Rogue. « Je suis pressé, Snivellus…  
- Oui… fit Rogue, s'arrêtant devant lui. Je me doute… Tu vas rejoindre tes petits copains, James, et Remus, et cet idiot de Peter… » Un frisson désagréable parcourut Sirius. Il détestait que le Serpentard soit ainsi, si proche de lui. Sa simple présence remuait des souvenirs encore trop douloureux. _Une main longue et fine lui tirait la tête vers l'arrière_… « Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas !  
- Vraiment… ? Sauf si tu prépares encore un de tes petits coups dirigés contre moi…  
- Non, tu n'es pas concerné ! Fiche le camp !  
- Car tu ne t'aviserais pas à m'asticoter encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius respira un grand coup et lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner. Il savait sur quel terrain Rogue voulait l'entraîner, et il ne voulait pas le suivre. Pas ce soir. Il n'avait rien à y gagner. 

« Tu te sauves, Black ?! lança Rogue. Tu as peur… ?!  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi !  
- Tu crains que tes petits copains s'impatientent ? Allez ! Dis-moi ce que vous cachez, tous les quatre !  
- Rêve, Snivellus ! »

En quelques pas rapides, Rogue le rattrapa. Le simple contact de la main du Serpentard sur son bras suffit à le faire bondir. Mais Rogue l'obligea à lui faire face, dangereusement proche de lui. « Veux-tu que j'organise un autre petit « procès » , histoire de te faire cracher tes secrets ?! demanda-t-il, menaçant. Est-ce vraiment ça que tu veux ?! » Sirius serra les dents et se dégagea brutalement de son étreinte. « Les vacances commencent la semaine prochaine, Black, tu n'as pas oublié ? » Sirius sentit son cœur s'emballer. Non, il n'avait pas oublié, il y pensait sans arrêt. « Je pense que ton père serait ravi, que tu reçoives une autre invitation de cette chère Bella, tu ne crois pas ? Oh ! Et nous pourrions inviter ton cher Potter, aussi ! Après tout, il est d'une très honorable famille… !  
- James ne foutra jamais les pieds là-bas ! répliqua Sirius vertement. Rien ne l'obligera jamais à côtoyer les malades que vous êtes !  
- Sauf s'il doit le faire pour toi, Sirius… » remarqua Rogue, insistant sur son prénom.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?!_

Sirius commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise. Rogue pouvait-il vraiment mettre James en danger ?

« Que ne ferait pas James Potter pour toi, Black ? poursuivait Rogue d'une voix onctueuse. Il accourrait à ton secours, s'il te pensait en danger… Non ? Tu ne lui as pas dit, que ton père te maltraitait ? Comment réagirait-il, si Regulus s'avisait de le prévenir que tu avais besoin de lui ?  
- Regulus ?! Pourquoi ferait-il cela ?!  
- Parce que je lui aurais demandé. Oh, Black ! Tu ne sais vraiment rien de l'habileté d'un Serpentard, hein ? Toi, tu te contentes de foncer devant toi sans réfléchir… Tout comme ton copain James… Alors crois-moi, il ne sera pas bien difficile, pour _nous_, de le mener par le bout du nez ! »

Toutes les digues qui contenaient encore la colère de Sirius cédèrent brusquement. Il attrapa Rogue par le col de sa robe et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, le poing levé, prêt à le frapper. « Vas-y ! cracha Rogue. Frappe-moi ! Tu paieras au centuple pour tous les coups que tu me porteras ! Tu n'y couperas pas, Black !  
- Ne mêle pas James à tout ça !  
- Ça ne dépends que de toi… Réponds juste à ma question : où vas-tu ? Quel sale coup toi et tes amis préparez-vous ? Et où est Remus Lupin ?! »

_Remus_… C'était donc cela, que voulait savoir Rogue. Le secret de Remus.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Remus lui faisait confiance, il ne pouvait pas le trahir.

_James_. Qu'arriverait-il à James, s'il ne disait rien ? Bien sûr, il pourrait le prévenir, lui dire de rester sagement chez lui pendant les vacances, quoi qu'il lui arrive à _lui_.

_Que va-t-il m'arriver, à moi_… ?

Les coups de fouet, les doloris… Rodolphus sur lui…

Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre à ce souvenir.

« Crois-tu que Lestrange trouverait Potter à son goût ? demanda Rogue, comme s'il avait suivi le cheminement de sa pensée. Après tout, il semble qu'il ait un faible pour les garçons aux cheveux noirs… ? »

Les mains de Sirius se crispèrent sur sa robe, tandis qu'il pâlissait affreusement.

« Tu te dis que tu arriveras sans doute à protéger Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu ne seras pas toujours derrière lui, tu sais… Je crois que tu sous-estimes un peu trop mes amis, méfie-toi ! Ton précieux Potter pourrait faire les frais de ta négligence !  
- Vous ne le toucherez pas…  
- Cela dépend de toi, Black… Potter ou Lupin ! Choisis, vite ! »

_Je ne peux pas ! James est mon ami, mon frère… Et Remus… Il a tellement souffert, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le faire renvoyer…_

Un large rictus découvrait les dents jaunâtres de Rogue. Il jubilait. Et lui était totalement impuissant. Cette pensée raviva sa colère. Il aurait voulu hurler de rage, le bourrer de coups, le…

_Le tuer._

Il voulait le tuer. Et protéger ses amis. _Se_ protéger.

Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit.

Une idée dictée par la colère et le désarroi.

Une idée de dernier recours.

Il inspira profondément et se força à relâcher Rogue. _Peut-être_…

« Le saule cogneur. » Rogue le dévisagea, surpris. « Nous empruntons le passage sous le saule cogneur. » Il plongea les yeux dans ceux de Rogue. « Comment faites-vous pour passer ? demanda le Serpentard, avide.  
- Promets-moi d'abord de ne rien tenter contre James. Jamais.  
- Ça semble équitable. Potter ne m'intéresse pas. » Sirius hésita, mais il était trop tard pour reculer, maintenant. « Il y a un nœud, à la base d'une racine… Appuie dessus… »

Un large sourire fendit le visage blafard de Rogue. _Merde_… pensa Sirius. _J'ai fait une connerie_…

Il était un peu tard pour y remédier, cependant. Mais il résolut d'essayer.

« Rogue… Je te déconseille vivement d'aller voir cette nuit…  
- Ah vraiment !  
- Je ne plaisante pas, Rogue ! C'est… dangereux ! Vraiment dangereux ! Tu risques d'y laisser ta peau… Ou pire encore…  
- Comme si tu te souciais vraiment de ça ! ricana Rogue. Dégage, Black ! Et si tu ne m'as pas menti, peut-être que tu ne recevras pas d'invitation, aux prochaines vacances… »

Il s'éloigna rapidement. Sirius se laissa tomber dos au mur, la tête entre les mains.

_Remus, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… !!_

C'était une catastrophe. 


	5. Chapitre 5

Un chapitre plus long, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas où le couper !

Chapitre 5

« Je suis vraiment désolé, James… murmura Peter, très pâle.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Peter, protesta James, en lui tapotant gentiment le bras. Non, vraiment… Ne t'en fais pas, Remus comprendra…

- La nuit est presque tombée, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Sirius…

- Tu as raison. A demain, Peter.

- Amusez-vous bien ! »

Peter laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux clos. Après un petit salut à Mrs Pomfresh, James quitta l'infirmerie. Il savait que, dans le fond, Peter était un peu soulagé, de se retrouver coincé ici. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise, avec les transformations de Remus. Dans un sens, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il appréciait sa forme animagus : elle lui permettait de passer inaperçu, de se nicher à l'abri dans ses propres bois. Il savait que si les choses tournaient mal, il n'aurait pas à affronter directement le loup-garou.

Il dévala les escaliers rapidement, sa cape d'invisibilité soigneusement pliée sous son bras, la carte du Maraudeur dans l'une de ses poches. Il n'aurait besoin ni de l'une, ni de l'autre, dans l'immédiat, mais elles leur seraient nécessaires, à Sirius et lui, pour revenir dans le château avant le matin.

Il accéléra le pas. Il voulait sortir du château avant la fermeture des portes, pour le couvre-feu. Ce qui ne tarderait pas à arriver, il était presque neuf heures.

Une forme appuyée contre le mur, au milieu du dernier couloir, attira son attention. Il ralentit l'allure et reconnut très vite le garçon. « Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?! Tu devrais déjà être près du saule… ! »

Sirius leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

James se sentit frémir. Jamais Sirius ne l'avait regardé ainsi, aussi… _terrifié_ ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Sirius le devança.

« C'est Rogue, James… » Sa voix était rauque, douloureuse. « Il va passer sous le saule… »

James ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cela. Comment aurait-il pu ?! Personne ne savait comment franchir la barrière du saule cogneur ! A moins, bien sûr, que…

« Tu lui as dit ! s'exclama James, sidéré. Tu lui as dit comment faire !

- James…

- Mais tu es complètement malade ! Il va se faire mettre en charpie ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu… ?! »

Il fallait réagir. Tout de suite. Essayer d'éviter la catastrophe. Il faisait encore jour, s'il se dépêchait, peut-être que…

Il s'élança dans le couloir, le plus vite qu'il le put, laissant Sirius derrière lui. _Sirius_… Que Sirius ait pu faire cela lui semblait incroyable. Incroyable, vraiment ? Il avait vu la lueur de haine, dans les yeux de son ami, la dernière fois qu'il avait affronté Rogue. Une lueur mortelle. En y repensant, il eut froid dans le dos. Il faudrait qu'il ait une explication avec Sirius. Vraiment.

Pas maintenant.

Il devait laisser ses questions de côté. Et sa colère aussi. Il devait juste faire en sorte que cette sottise ne tourne pas au cauchemar. Atteindre Rogue avant qu'il ne trouve Remus. La chose que devenait Remus.

« Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard ! »

§§§§

Le soleil disparaissait derrière la ligne sombre de la forêt interdite. Rogue inspira profondément l'air du soir. Il aimait la nuit. Particulièrement _cette_ nuit. Enfin, il allait savoir ! Black n'avait pas été si difficile que cela à convaincre. Certainement, sous ses airs bravaches, il avait été furieusement ébranlé par ce qui lui était arrivé chez Bellatrix. Quel doux moyen de pression il avait en sa possession, maintenant !

Il s'arrêta devant le saule cogneur. Un nœud à la base d'une racine ? Il approcha prudemment et le repéra vite. Ainsi qu'une branche, posée tout près. Sans doute celle que Lupin avait utilisé avant lui. Il s'en saisit, appuya sur le nœud… Et approcha prudemment.

Le saule ne bougea pas.

Black n'avait pas menti. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Rogue s'approcha du tronc. _Black n'avait pas menti_… C'était assez curieux, d'ailleurs. Et un peu… inquiétant aussi. Bien sûr, il s'était montré persuasif… Mais Black lui était toujours apparu comme quelqu'un de peu influençable. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'il avait quitté le château, il hésita.

_« Ne va pas sous le saule ce soir_, lui avait dit Black._ C'est dangereux. »_

Qu'avait-il à craindre ? Des représailles de la part de la bande des quatre ?

« Ton secret t'a échappé, Black, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Tu as essayé de te rattraper au dernier moment… Mais c'est trop tard… Je vais savoir… »

L'excitation de la découverte était trop grande. Et ce n'était pas comme si, réellement, il courait un danger mortel en entrant là.

Il y avait un trou assez large, à la base du tronc, dissimulé sous la mousse et les racines. L'entrée d'un passage souterrain… _pour où_ ? Il sortit sa baguette magique des replis de sa robe et se laissa glisser à l'intérieur.

Plus il avançait, moins le passage était étroit, mais il restait toujours plutôt bas de plafond. Rogue était grand, malgré ses seize ans, et il dut avancer la tête basse. L'éclat de sa baguette révélait des murs irréguliers et humides.

Il marcha assez longtemps, lui sembla-t-il. Jusqu'à un cul-de-sac. « Allons bon… marmonna-t-il. Et maintenant, Black ? » Il leva les yeux et aperçut une trappe, dans le plafond. Il l'ouvrit et quitta le couloir.

Il était dans une maison. Très vieille, délabrée. Et parfaitement silencieuse. _Non, il y a quelqu'un à l'étage…_ Il entendait un léger bruit. Des pas, qui allaient et venaient sur le plancher poussiéreux, à l'étage. _Lupin_… Il jubilait déjà, en imaginant la surprise honteuse du garçon, quand il le confronterait. Remus Lupin, le plus respectable des élèves de Gryffondor, le préfet modèle… _Mais je sais ce que tu vaux vraiment, moi_, pensait Rogue._ Je sais que tu es comme tes deux copains, Black et Potter, tu jubiles à l'idée de contourner les règles… ! Tu aimes te moquer des autres… !_

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Lupin ne s'était jamais vraiment moqué de lui. Mais il avait vu plus d'une fois une lueur amusée s'allumer dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il était la victime des autres.

Il monta les escaliers. Il n'y avait qu'une porte, au bout d'un couloir nu. En quelques pas alertes, il fut sur elle et tourna la poignée. Fermée. Evidemment. Il marmonna un _Alohomora_ qui resta sans effet. Il grogna. Lupin Potter et Black étaient des ordures, mais ils étaient également _doués_. La porte ne s'ouvrirait qu'avec un sortilège plus complexe. Il en connaissait de nombreux.

Tout à son affaire, Rogue n'entendit pas le faible cri jailli des profondeurs du souterrain.

La porte s'ouvrit au troisième essai. Rogue l'ouvrit en grand, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, sa baguette brandie devant lui. Et resta figé sur place, abasourdi.

Remus Lupin lui faisait face, complètement nu, son visage déformé par la stupeur et… la souffrance. Des frissons incontrôlables parcouraient son corps d'une blancheur effrayante. « Rogue… » marmonna-t-il, d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas. Une voix qui ressemblait davantage à un grondement.

Rogue sentit la peur le saisir.

Il venait de réaliser que ce n'était pas Lupin, qui lui faisait face. Pas vraiment. Et cette… _chose_… était terrifiante.

Un hurlement terrible monta de la gorge de Lupin, tandis qu'il s'affalait sur le sol. Ses frissons devenaient convulsions et _quelque-chose _semblait s'être insinué sous sa peau. Quelque-chose qui voulait sortir. Qui martyrisait ses muscles et ses chairs. Rogue sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir, là, tout de suite, mais il ne pouvait que regarder s'effectuer l'horrible transformation dont il était maintenant le témoin.

Les membres de Lupin s'allongèrent, s'étirèrent. Ses yeux n'avaient déjà plus rien d'humain. _Si_, se corrigea Rogue_, ils sont encore humains…_ On y lisait sa peur, sa douleur._ Il sait ce qui arrive et il souffre_…

Oui, Remus Lupin souffrait. Terriblement. Ses hurlements étaient déchirants.

« Rogue, putain de merde ! Ne reste pas là ! »

La voix lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il détourna le regard et vit Potter se précipiter sur lui. « Allez, dégage ! lui cria-t-il.

- Lupin est… balbutia-t-il, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

- Ce n'est plus Lupin ! Il faut sortir d'ici _tout de suite _! »

Rogue risqua un dernier regard dans la pièce. La transformation s'était achevée. Un loup gigantesque le fixait de ses yeux jaunes. Vraiment plus humains, cette fois-ci.

Potter le tira violemment vers l'arrière, claqua la porte, et tenta de rétablir le sort qui la fermait, mais le loup avait bondi, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre le battant. « Cours ! hurla James. De toutes tes forces ! Vite ! »

Rogue retrouva d'un seul coup l'usage de ses jambes. Il parcourut le couloir à toute vitesse et dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre, sans jeter un regard derrière lui. _Et James ?_ pensa-t-il confusément. Un hurlement lui glaça les sangs, et il ne pensa plus à Potter. Il devait partir d'ici. Avant que le loup ne le rattrape.

La respiration courte, il s'affala sur l'herbe, devant le saule. « Putain de merde ! hurla-t-il. Quelle horreur !!

- Où est James ?! » Il releva la tête. Black était là, devant lui, les poings serrés, très pâle. La rage balaya toute sa peur, lorsqu'il réalisa soudainement que ce type avait essayé de le tuer. Et de la pire des façons. Il se ramassa sur lui-même et se jeta sur lui.

« Espèce de sale petite ordure ! Comment tu as pu faire ça !! » lui cracha-t-il au visage, tandis qu'ils tombaient tous deux à la renverse. Il le frappa une première fois au visage, et le coup porta. Mais Black le repoussa violemment sur le côté. « Merde, Rogue ! cria-t-il. Où est James ?! »

_James ?_

Dans la cabane, à essayer de retenir le monstre qu'était devenu Lupin, de le retenir pendant que _lui_, Rogue, essayait de sauver sa peau en s'enfuyant.

« Il est resté là-bas… répondit-il. Il voulait retenir cette _chose_ ! » Un rire hystérique franchit ses lèvres. Potter, le courageux Potter ! Comme s'il avait la moindre chance face à un loup-garou déchaîné ! « Ton monstrueux copain l'a sans doute mis en pièces, à l'heure qu'il est ! Putain de bordel… » Il se sentait glacé. Il détestait Potter, mais jamais il n'avait souhaité _ça_ !

Sirius le repoussa, se releva prestement et parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparait du saule et de l'entrée du souterrain. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Rogue, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tu ne vas pas aller là-bas, quand même ?!

- Tu crois que je vais laisser James là-bas tout seul ?! répliqua Sirius, entre ses dents serrées.

- C'est inutile, je suis là », coupa la voix de James.

Il émergea du souterrain, couvert de poussière et en sueur. Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement. Rogue lui-même sentit un nœud se dénouer dans son estomac. « Tu as réussi à l'enfermer… ? risqua-t-il, à mi-voix.

- J'ai réussi, oui. Le sort de fermeture n'est pas si complexe que ça. »

Il y eut un silence.

Tous les trois se regardèrent.

Rogue ne connaissait pas tellement Potter, mais la manière dont celui-ci regardait Black ne prêtait pas à confusion.

Potter était furieux. Au moins aussi furieux que Rogue.

Une telle colère dirigée contre son meilleur ami était surprenante, mais Rogue savait ce qu'elle cachait.

Une cruelle déception.

Sirius les avait trahis, Remus et lui.

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois que nous devons avoir une petite explication… commença Potter, sèchement.

- Explication ?! coupa Rogue, se relevant à son tour. Oui, _vous_ devez une explication ! A toute l'école ! Comment avez-vous pu cacher une chose pareille !

- Attends, Rogue…

- Mais cette fois, vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! Oh, non ! »

Et avant que James ou Sirius aient pu réagir, il détalla à toutes jambes en direction du château.

Sirius et James restèrent seuls, côte à côte, silencieux. Et jamais silence, entre eux, n'avait été aussi pesant. Sirius se fit la réflexion que son ami attendait certainement une explication.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

« James… » James lui jeta un regard froid. Terriblement froid. Hésita un moment…

« Je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que tu as à dire, pour justifier _ça_, Sirius. Mais ça attendra. Il faut empêcher Rogue de crier le secret de Remus à tout Poudlard. »

§§§§

Rogue avait filé tout droit vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Cela lui était apparu comme la meilleure des solutions. Le professeur prendrait les mesures nécessaires.

Il ne savait pas comment entrer.

Il fulmina et tempêta devant la gargouille qui refusait obstinément de le laisser passer. Il y était encore, lorsque James Potter le rejoignit, suivi, de loin, par son acolyte, Black.

James respira plus librement. Si Rogue était venu directement ici, les dommages seraient moindres. La catastrophe serait peut-être évitée, peut-être que Remus ne serait pas renvoyé, finalement.

« Ça refuse de s'ouvrir ! pesta Rogue.

- Il faut le mot de passe.

- Ah ah ! fit Rogue, sarcastique. Brillante remarque, Potter.

- Trouvons un professeur… »

Ils n'eurent pas à se donner cette peine. Rusard arrivait justement, finalement alerté par tout le tapage de Rogue. Il jeta un regard terrible sur les trois garçons. « Vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs respectifs, il me semble…

- Nous devons voir le professeur Dumbledore ! coupa Rogue, sèchement. C'est extrêmement important ! »

Rusard hésita un instant. Mais un coup d'œil plus poussé aux trois garçons lui apprit que la chose était effectivement d'importance. Il grogna et prononça le mot de passe. Lorsque l'escalier apparut, il monta le premier, pour avertir le professeur.

§§§§

Dumbledore regarda ses trois étudiants entrer dans son bureau avec surprise. Il connaissait l'inimité qui régnait entre eux, mais il était rare qu'il ait à régler leurs problèmes dans son bureau. Il posa son regard d'un bleu profond sur eux, nota l'excitation morbide sur le visage de Rogue, la colère franche sur celui de Potter, et… la gêne profonde sur celui de Black. Cela le surprit plutôt, Black ne se laissait pas embarrasser par grand-chose.

« Je vous écoute… »

Rogue réagit le premier. Avec une satisfaction si évidente que James eut aussitôt le désir violent de lui fracasser la tête contre le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Remus Lupin est un loup-garou ! »

Dumbledore se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Et Rogue se demanda un instant si le professeur avait bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Remus Lupin est un loup-garou et vient d'essayer de me tuer ! » tenta-t-il, cette fois-ci.

Nouveau silence. Rogue sentait son assurance se fissurer, sous le regard froid que lui lançait le directeur.

« Il a vraiment essayé ! insista-t-il.

-Oui, ça va, t'es pas mort ! coupa James, blanc de rage.

- Coup de chance… !

- Ce n'est pas de la chance, tu le sais parfaitement ! Si tu es là, c'est grâce à moi ! » Ils échangèrent un regard éloquent.

« Si je comprends bien, dit finalement Dumbledore, vous, Severus, êtes sorti du château _après le couvre-feu_, pour vous rendre sous le saule cogneur _où vous n'aviez rien à faire_ et au mépris de _tous les règlements de l'école_. Vous vous êtes rendu dans la cabane hurlante, et avez ouvert une porte _fermée par un sort_, pour vous retrouvez nez-à-nez avec…

- Remus Lupin qui se transformait en loup-garou… » finit Rogue, toute morgue semblant l'avoir subitement abandonné.

- Je vois… »

Le ton du professeur lui parut si froid qu'il se révolta soudain. Il avait failli être la victime d'un tueur sanguinaire, et on le chipotait _lui_ pour quelques manquements au règlement ?!

« C'est la faute de Sirius Black ! clama-t-il. C'est lui, qui m'a envoyé sous le saule ! »

Dumbledore tourna son regard acéré vers le troisième garçon. Sirius résista à l'envie de baisser les yeux. Il n'était pas un lâche, il accepterait les conséquences de sa folie.

Mais Dumbledore regarda James. « Et vous ? Quel rôle vous avez joué dans tout ça, Mr Potter ?

- J'ai trouvé Sirius… Il m'a dit qu'il avait envoyé Rogue sous le saule… J'ai essayé d'empêcher la catastrophe.

- Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes rendu _dans_ la cabane hurlante ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Pendant la métamorphose de Remus ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Il fallait que Rogue sorte de là… J'ai réussi à refermer la porte, Monsieur…

- Bien… Très bien, Mr Potter… Voulez-vous sortir un instant ? Vous aussi, Mr Rogue… Je voudrais m'entretenir avec Mr Black, en privé… »

James jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Rogue avait retrouvé son air suffisant, et un sourire mauvais errait au coin de ses lèvres.

« Et pas de disputes devant ma porte, je vous préviens ! » lança le professeur, tandis qu'ils sortaient.

§§§§

Sirius resta debout face au bureau de Dumbledore. Le moment des explications était venu. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« J'attends… fit le professeur, sèchement.

- C'était stupide… avança Sirius, sans conviction.

- Stupide ? Oui, vous pouvez le dire ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? »

Le regard de Dumbledore était impossible à soutenir. Sirius baissa les yeux.

_Parce que Rogue m'avait menacé, parce qu'il avait menacé de s'en prendre à James, parce que je crève de trouille à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait me faire… Et me fera sans doute, d'ailleurs, puisque j'ai essayé de le tuer…_

Il frissonna. Rogue n'était pas du genre à passer l'éponge. _Plus qu'une semaine avant le début des vacances_…

« J'attends, Mr Black », insista Dumbledore.

_Parce qu'il m'a provoqué, comme d'habitude, parce que je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot, incapable d'utiliser sa cervelle, parce qu'il me fait peur, parce que je voulais vraiment le tuer !_

Oui, il avait voulu le tuer. Vraiment.

Il aurait dû l'étrangler de ses propres mains, au lieu de l'envoyer à Remus. Au lieu de compromettre ses amis, au lieu de risquer la vie de James…

« Je ne peux vous donner aucune raison à mon geste, professeur… répondit-il finalement. Puisque de toute façon, _rien_ ne le justifie.

- Est-ce que vous mesurez vraiment la gravité de vos actes, Mr Black ?

- Pour ça, oui, monsieur. »

Sirius respira profondément. « Rogue voulait savoir, je lui ai dit. Mais je lui ai dit aussi de ne pas y aller, que c'était dangereux.

- Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous ne prévoyiez pas la réaction de Rogue, Mr Black…

- J'ai vraiment essayé de le prévenir, Monsieur. Croyez-le, ou pas… Je m'en suis voulu dès que les mots ont franchi mes lèvres. C'est la vérité. »

Il se tut. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Vous vous rendez compte que vos actes justifient votre expulsion de notre école ? »

Sirius serra les dents. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, il s'était jusque là surtout inquiété du mal que Rogue pouvait causer à Remus, en révélant son secret. Il considéra la question un court instant. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix plate.

« Si vous le faites, dit-il, la famille Black considérera ça comme une injure. Mon père me tuera. »

Dumbledore tiqua. Sirius Black était connu pour ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche : il savait parfaitement comment manier le verbe pour parvenir à ses fins.

Mais il comprit aussitôt que la réponse du garçon n'avait rien de rhétorique.

Sirius hocha la tête. « On ne plaisante pas, avec l'honneur, chez nous, professeur… ajouta-t-il doucement. Et je ne suis plus particulièrement dans les bonnes grâces de mes parents… »

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir et pressa ses doigts sur ses tempes. Il était visiblement très ennuyé. « Et vous ne pouviez pas penser à cela avant ? remarqua-t-il. Il est un peu tard, non, maintenant ?

- J'ai agi sous le coup de la colère.

- Vous savez, Sirius, votre impulsivité va vous poser de sérieux problèmes… »

Sirius baissa les yeux. « Vous ne renverrez pas Remus, n'est-ce pas, professeur ? Je veux dire… Il n'y est pour rien, vous ne laisserez pas Rogue lui causer du tort, hein ?

- Ah, Remus ! Je suis content que vous vous préoccupiez un peu de son sort, en définitive ! coupa Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant d'une colère soudain ravivée. Remus, que vous avez failli transformer en assassin ! Cela non plus, ne vous a pas effleuré, quand vous avez lancé Rogue dans ses bras !

- Je n'ai pas pensé à Remus en tant que Remus… » répondit Sirius d'une voix à peine audible.

Il se sentait très mal. Comment avait-il pu penser utiliser son ami de cette façon ?! Un profond dégoût de lui-même le saisit. Remus, le doux, le responsable Remus, ne s'en serait jamais remis, s'il était arrivé quelque-chose à Rogue par sa faute.

Dumbledore semblait vraiment irrité, maintenant. « Parce que vous, son _ami_ depuis six ans, n'avez pas encore compris que tout ce qui touchait le loup le touchait aussi _lui_ ?! »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres. Si, cela il l'avait compris. Mais non, sur le moment, il n'y avait pas pensé. Et rien n'excusait cela, il le savait.

Rien ne l'excusait, et aucune punition ne serait assez forte pour qu'il expie ce crime dont il s'était rendu coupable : la trahison de son ami.

Son père pouvait bien le tuer, maintenant, il s'en fichait.

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit moins sévère, lorsqu'il vit le poids des remords, sur les épaules du garçon.

« Je ne vous renverrai pas de Poudlard, dit-il finalement. Ce qui ne signifie pas que vous ne serez pas puni, bien entendu…

- Et Remus ? coupa Sirius.

- Remus ? Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, il n'y est pour rien ! Il est hors de question qu'il paye le prix de votre inconséquence !

- Mais Rogue…

- Mr Rogue se taira. J'y veillerai. »

Sirius respira plus librement. Il osa relever les yeux sur le directeur. La certitude qu'il affichait acheva de le convaincre que Remus ne risquait rien. Et subitement, il comprit aussi une chose : Dumbledore ne permettrait jamais que l'on s'en prenne à Remus. Le professeur ne l'avait pas seulement _admis _à l'école, il était prêt à le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. La sollicitude du sorcier ne venait sans doute pas uniquement de sa bonté, Remus avait su le toucher.

« Quant à vous, Mr Black… reprit Dumbledore. Vous serez consigné au château. Il vous sera désormais _interdit_ d'en sortir sans une bonne raison. Plus de visite à Pré-au-Lard, plus de promenades dans le parc. Et je vous conseille vivement de ne pas désobéir !

- Cela veut-il dire que je devrai passer les prochaines vacances ici ? » Le directeur fut surpris par le ton du garçon, comme s'il y avait là une sorte…d'espoir ?

« Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de rentrer chez vous, non. Surtout que si je le fais, je devrais sans doute en expliquer la raison à votre père. Et je pense que vous n'avez pas très envie que je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé ce soir… »

Sirius ne releva pas.

« Vous ne jouerez plus au quidditch, vous ne participerez plus non plus à aucune manifestation festive. Et pour vous empêcher de compromettre vos amis dans quelque autre blague idiote, je veillerai à ce que vous soyez toujours soumis à la surveillance de quelqu'un. Vous nous avez merveilleusement prouvé, ce soir, que vous ne savez absolument pas vous contrôler… Donc, tous les soirs, après les cours, vous ferez vos devoirs sous la surveillance des préfets, ou d'un enseignant. Lorsque vos devoirs seront finis, vous utiliserez votre belle énergie aux corvées que l'on vous assignera. Vous participerez bien évidemment aux repas avec les autres élèves dans la salle commune, mais vous monterez immédiatement après dans votre dortoir. Et vous ne vous aviserez pas d'en sortir durant le couvre-feu ! Suis-je clair ? » Sirius acquiesça.

« Et vous allez me donner votre baguette. » Sirius sursauta. « Ma baguette ?!

- Depuis votre première année, je ne compte plus les fois où vous l'avez utilisée à mauvais escient. J'en ai assez, Mr Black. Donnez-moi votre baguette. Je la confierai aux préfets de Gryffondor, ils vous la remettront en début de cours. »

Lentement, Sirius sortit sa baguette et la déposa sur le bureau devant le directeur.

« Merci. Faites entrer vos camarades. Je dois avoir une explication avec eux, maintenant. »

§§§§

James faisait les cent pas devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, sous le regard irrité de Rogue, le dos appuyé contre un mur.

James mourait d'envie de savoir ce que le professeur disait à Sirius.

Il mourait aussi d'envie de se ruer dans le bureau, d'empoigner son ami par les épaules, de le secouer de toutes ses forces en lui demandant pourquoi, mais pourquoi diable il avait été aussi stupide !

Jamais il n'avait été aussi en colère de sa vie. Même pas contre Rogue.

Il ne savait même pas ce qui le rendait le plus furieux. Que Sirius ait trahi le secret de Remus ? Que par sa faute, Remus ait failli devenir un meurtrier ? Que Sirius n'ait pensé à rien de tout cela, qu'il ait complètement fait fi de leur ami ? Qu'il ait _vraiment_ essayé de tuer Rogue ?

Rogue les horripilait tous les deux, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que cela aurait pu pousser Sirius à commettre un meurtre ! Connaissait-il donc si mal son ami que cela ? Sirius, le Sirius qu'il connaissait, ne _pouvait pas _faire cela.

Mais Sirius avait changé. Depuis les vacances de Noël, il n'avait plus été tout-à-fait le même.

Le nouveau Sirius l'avait inquiété.

Son inquiétude, finalement, s'était trouvée justifiée.

« J'espère qu'il passe un mauvais quart d'heure… » grommela Rogue, dans son coin.

James arrêta de faire les cent pas pour lui lancer un regard noir. Mais ce fut tout. Il ne pouvait plus prendre la défense de Sirius, plus maintenant. Il était trop en colère pour cela.

A la place, il s'assit le dos au mur, près de Rogue, les dents serrées.

Il repensa à Remus.

Cela lui fit mal.

_Remus._

Il avait refermé la porte, il avait réussi à empêcher la tragédie. Mais Remus, lui…

Le loup avait sentit la présence de l'homme, il avait senti une proie, il avait humé la peur. Le loup, ce soir-là, avait été plus excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Et il avait été brisé net dans sa chasse, confiné dans cette chambre alors que sa proie s'enfuyait.

James entendait encore les hurlements de bête blessée qu'il avait poussés, lorsqu'il était parvenu à l'enfermer. Des hurlements si féroces et si désespérés à la fois, qu'il avait senti son cœur se briser. Des hurlements terribles, qui lui avaient fait craindre le pire.

Que se passerait-il, si le loup retournait une telle fureur, une telle violence contre lui-même ?

Qu'arriverait-il à Remus ?

« Remus… » murmura-t-il, des larmes lui brûlant les yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius, très pâle. « Le directeur veut vous parler… »

James résista à l'envie subite qui le prit de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper. Il se leva en silence et entra dans le bureau, Rogue derrière lui.

§§§§

« Ce qui s'est passé ce soir est très grave », commença Dumbledore. Rogue et James lancèrent un regard noir vers Sirius. « Mais je pense que vous serez tous d'accord pour que nous nous arrangions ensemble. Je ne souhaite pas voir Mr Lupin payer pour vos erreurs. »

Rogue sembla se décomposer. Et James jubila intérieurement, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée.

« Remus Lupin n'est en aucun cas responsable de ce qu'on a essayé de lui faire faire ce soir ! insista Dumbledore, tenant Rogue sous son regard terrible. La responsabilité vous en incombe à tous les deux, Severus, Sirius.

- Mais… protesta Rogue.

- Lorsque nous avons accueilli Mr Lupin ici, nous nous sommes assurés que jamais il ne mettrait la vie de ses camarades en danger. Nous avons mis en place des règles, nous avons dressé des obstacles pour empêcher quiconque de l'approcher les nuits de Pleine Lune. Aussi, ce qui s'est passé ce soir relève de votre seule responsabilité.

« Mr Rogue, vous _n'aviez pas_ à quitter le château ce soir. _Rien_ ne justifie que vous ayez ainsi manqué au règlement de notre établissement. Rejeter la faute sur Mr Black n'atténue pas votre responsabilité. Après tout, rien ne vous obligeait à écouter Sirius… Et d'ailleurs, prenant en compte l'inimité qui règne entre vous, j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas méfié ! »

Rogue serra les dents et baissa la tête. Il savait que les reproches du directeur étaient justifiés, mais il avait du mal à se voir pris à partie, alors qu'il se sentait victime.

« Entendons-nous bien, Mr Rogue. Si vous faites _la moindre allusion_ à la lycanthropie de Remus, je vous fait renvoyer sur le champ ! »

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair. Le regard de Rogue s'assombrit davantage, ce qu'on n'aurait pas cru possible.

James sentit un poids énorme quitter sa poitrine. Un instant seulement, car très vite, ses inquiétudes quant à l'état de Remus le ressaisirent.

« Et Black ? demanda Rogue, d'un ton amer. Il sera renvoyé ?

- Black sera puni pour ce qu'il a fait, se contenta de répondre Dumbledore.

- Vous ne le renvoyez pas ?! s'exclama Rogue, incrédule.

- Dans la mesure où j'estime préférable que ce qui s'est passé ce soir reste entre nous quatre, je ne vois pas sous quel motif je pourrais ordonner son expulsion ! remarqua le professeur. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Severus, il sera puni. Bien puni. »

Rogue tourna la tête vers Sirius. « J'y compte bien… pensa-t-il. Plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances… Tu vas en baver, Black. »

Sirius croisa son regard. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Un autre « procès ». De nouvelles tortures.

Il aurait du avoir peur.

Il s'en fichait.

Il avait été stupide, il allait devoir payer. Si ce n'était pas pour Rogue, ce serait pour Remus.

« Je crois, Mr Rogue, que vous devez des remerciements à Mr Potter, maintenant. » Rogue eut un hoquet. _Des excuses !_ « Sans lui, vous seriez sans doute mort, à l'heure actuelle… insista Dumbledore. Vous avez une dette, envers lui, maintenant. Et la dette la plus puissante qui soit : celle qui unit deux sorciers. » Les deux garçons se toisèrent. Puis, Rogue murmura un vague _merci_, qui aurait ravi James si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi graves.

« Et maintenant, conclut Dumbledore, retournez dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Sans traîner dans les couloirs ! » Les trois garçons tournèrent les talons et sortirent du bureau sans un mot.

§§§§

Ils se séparèrent. Rogue descendit vers les quartiers des Serpentards, tandis que James et Remus remontaient dans la tour des Gryffondors.

James et Sirius montèrent les escaliers en silence, et Sirius en fut soulagé. Il était encore sous le coup des remontrances de Dumbledore, il lui fallait un moment pour faire le point. Mais il se doutait que James exigerait très vite, lui-aussi, quelques explications.

La salle commune était pleine de monde. D'un signe de tête plutôt sec, James indiqua à Sirius l'escalier des dortoirs. Celui-ci soupira et obtempéra.

James referma la porte derrière eux et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur, en voyant les lits de Peter et de Remus vides. Et il prit cela comme un sinistre présage : c'était la fin des Maraudeurs. A cette pensée, il sentit sa colère contre Sirius grandir encore. C'était de _sa_ faute. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

« Tu t'en tires à bon compte, finalement, lança-t-il sèchement à Sirius. Une chance, pour toi, que Dumbledore tienne tant à protéger Remus ! Tu aurais dû être renvoyé !

- Et tu aurais préféré ça, hein ! répliqua Sirius, d'une voix grinçante.

- Je trouve que tu es très mal placé pour jouer les victimes, Sirius ! répliqua James, glacial.

- Je ne joue pas les victimes ! »

Il avait presque crié. James sentit une nouvelle bouffée d'adrénaline le saisir, et il serra les poings. Encore un geste d'humeur de Sirius, et il se jetait sur lui pour le rouer de coups.

« Alors, tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense ?! lança-t-il, le foudroyant du regard. Rien qui puisse justifier ce que tu as fait ?! »

_Rien qui puisse sauver encore ce qui pouvait l'être…_ Cette pensée lui fit mal. Comment pourrait-il encore considérer Sirius comme son ami après _ça_ ?!

« Je ne voulais pas causer du tort à Remus ! répondit Sirius. J'ai dit, à cet imbécile, de ne pas y aller !

- Tu crois vraiment t'en tirer comme ça, Sirius ?! Comme si Rogue allait prendre tes avertissements au sérieux !

- Il aurait dû.

- Et bientôt, tu vas dire que tout est de sa faute à lui !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! » protesta Sirius, sentant lui-aussi la colère monter en lui. Colère contre lui-même, essentiellement, mais pas seulement. James savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, ne pouvait-il donc pas le laisser ruminer dans son coin ?! « Et puis merde, à la fin ! J'ai fait une connerie, je l'admets, et puis après ?!

- Une connerie ? Tu as failli tuer Rogue, bordel de merde ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte !

- Bien sûr, que je m'en rends compte !

- Tu t'en rends compte !

- Je **voulais tuer Rogue** !! » cria Sirius, à bout de nerfs.

James pâlit. Confusément, il avait espéré que Sirius n'avait pas vraiment voulu faire ce qu'il avait fait. Un silence de mort emplit la chambre.

« Tu voulais tuer Rogue… répéta James, d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, je voulais qu'il crève ! cracha Sirius. Qu'il crève pour de bon ! Parce que ce n'est qu'une sale pourriture ! Une sale pourriture qui… »

Il s'arrêta net. Peut-être que James comprendrait mieux, s'il lui révélait ce que Rogue et ses amis lui avaient fait subir. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait mieux. Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas réussi à se confier à James le regardant avec amitié, il le pourrait encore moins maintenant qu'il voyait tant de fureur dans ses yeux. De la fureur et… du dégoût ?

Cela l'acheva.

Le dégoût de James n'était sans doute qu'un pâle reflet de celui qu'il avait pour lui-même, mais il ne lui fallait que cela pour l'anéantir.

Il avait perdu l'amitié de James.

Il avait aussi vraisemblablement perdu celle de Remus.

Et finalement… C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Parce qu'il ne les méritait vraiment pas.

Il se sentit subitement glacé. Le vide qui avait commencé à se creuser en lui après Noël s'agrandit subitement. Il eut une sorte de ricanement sec. Presque un grondement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, James… dit-il, d'un ton cynique. Je suis un Black. Rogue m'a humilié : je me venge.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu dises ça, Sirius… souffla James, atterré.

- C'est la vérité, James. Je voulais tuer Rogue. Si fort, que je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre. Si fort, que même le sort de Remus n'avait plus d'importance. Non, je n'ai pas pensé à Remus, en lui envoyant Rogue, non, je n'ai pas pensé à ce qu'il risquait, ni à ce qu'il ressentirait. Je m'en fichais, James. Complètement. »

Et c'était si vrai, ce qu'il venait de dire, qu'il sentit sa gorge se serrer et des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Car c'était cela, qui lui était le plus insupportable. Il n'avait pas pensé à Remus. _Remus_…

« Sors d'ici avant que je te bousille… ! » James ne plaisantait pas. Son visage était déformé par la fureur, tout son corps tremblait de rage. « Sors avant que je te démolisse ! » hurla-t-il.

Sirius recula. Et quitta la chambre.

§§§§

Prochain chapitre : Sirius affronte les conséquences de son "moment d'égarement"...


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

James n'avait pratiquement pas dormi, cette nuit_-_là. Trop de pensées douloureuses se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il était toujours terriblement en colère. Une colère qu'il ne savait pas comment apaiser. Crier sur Sirius ne servait à rien, et il s'était juré de ne pas en venir aux mains avec lui. Ils avaient été bien trop proches, tous les deux, pour le frapper. Sirius, son presque frère…

Tôt, le lendemain, il descendit dans la salle commune, après s'être rapidement lavé et habillé. Se retrouver seul dans le dortoir lui était désagréable, Sirius n'était pas revenu se coucher.

Il le vit en bas. Assis dans l'un des fauteuils, très pâle et les traits tirés. Sans doute n'avait_-_il pas vraiment dormi, lui non plus. Il ne leva même pas les yeux, lorsque James entra dans la salle commune.

James passa devant lui sans un mot et se dirigea vers le portrait. Bien qu'il soit encore très tôt, le soleil s'était déjà levé et Remus avait peut_-_être réintégré l'infirmerie. Il tremblait de découvrir qu'il n'y était pas.

Les couloirs, jusqu'à l'infirmerie, étaient presque déserts. Le samedi matin, la plupart des étudiants traînaient au lit. James les traversa presque en courant.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, il respira un grand coup, et pas seulement pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait derrière. « Faites que Remus soit là et qu'il aille bien… » pria_-_t_-_il. Il entra. Il était bien décidé à voir son ami, malgré toutes les réticences de Mrs Pomfresh.

Ses yeux tombèrent d'abord sur Peter.

Le garçon était réveillé, la tête calée par un gros oreiller. Mais il était si pâle, si défait, que le cœur de James manqua quelques battements.

A l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, un lit était dissimulé par des rideaux blancs. Il ne vit Mrs Pomfresh nulle part, et il supposa qu'elle était là. Près de Remus.

« James… » murmura Peter, lorsque son ami se fut approché de lui. Il était au bord des larmes. James s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le lit. Il avait terriblement peur de savoir… « Remus… ? demanda_-_t_-_il pourtant.  
_-_ Là_-_bas… répondit Peter, dans un souffle. Avec Pomfresh et Dumbledore…  
_-_ Dumbledore ?! Il va… si mal que ça … ?  
_-_ Oh, James, quand ils l'ont amené, il était couvert de sang ! Jamais je n'en avais vu autant, je pensais même pas que ça puisse être possible, d'en perdre autant… »

Sa voix se brisa. James eut soudain très froid. Et terriblement mal.

« Ils t'ont dit s'il… s'il allait s'en sortir… ?  
_-_ Mrs Pomfresh dit que oui, répondit Peter, au grand soulagement de James. Mais il a très mal, tu sais… »

Les rideaux se soulevèrent, laissant passer l'infirmière et le directeur. Tous deux semblaient très inquiets, et profondément remués. James se leva aussitôt pour leur faire face. « Mr Potter… Bien sûr, vous êtes là… remarqua simplement Dumbledore.  
_-_ Il va vraiment s'en sortir ? demanda James, d'une voix tremblante.  
_-_ Oui. Il lui faudra beaucoup de repos. Je doute qu'il puisse quitter l'infirmerie avant le début des vacances…  
_-_ Bien sûr, qu'il restera ici jusqu'aux vacances ! s'exclama Pomfresh. Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état ! Cela faisait même un bon bout de temps qu'il ne se blessait plus… ! »

Dumbledore lança un coup d'œil à James. Tous deux savaient pourquoi les choses étaient allées si mal, cette fois_-_ci. « J'aimerais le voir, professeur… tenta James.  
_-_ C'est hors de… commença l'infirmière.  
_-_ D'accord, coupa Dumbledore. Mais juste une minute.  
_-_ Mais enfin, professeur, il est à peine conscient… protesta Pomfresh.  
_-_ Juste un instant, Pompom. Remus a autant besoin de ses amis que de repos, vous savez… Laissez James lui parler. » Pomfresh soupira et retourna vers son bureau.

James écarta les rideaux d'une main hésitante et posa les yeux sur son ami.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi pâle. Jamais ses traits n'avaient été à ce point tirés par la souffrance. Tout le haut de son corps, qui émergeait des draps, était bandé. James se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés et sa vue se brouilla, tandis que des larmes remplissaient ses yeux. Il posa une main sur celle de Remus, si blanche et si frêle, qui reposait le long de son corps. Un sanglot monta au fond de sa gorge, sans qu'il puisse le réprimer.

« James… ? »

La voix de Remus était à peine audible. James ravala ses sanglots et se pencha sur son ami. Celui_-_ci battit des paupières, mais renonça finalement à les ouvrir. « Oui, Remus… Je suis là…  
_-_ Le loup était en colère…  
_-_ Je sais…  
_-_ Oui… Tu étais là… Je me souviens… Pas Prongs… » James serra doucement sa main. Comme il aurait voulu rester auprès de lui, hier soir ! Le cerf aurait peut_-_être réussi à détourner la colère du loup, peut_-_être que Remus n'aurait pas si mal… Sa colère contre Sirius se raviva subitement, prenant le pas un instant sur sa tristesse.

« Dumbledore… dit que je n'ai blessé personne… vrai ? demanda Remus après un instant.  
_-_ Oui, Remus. C'est vrai. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.  
_-_ Qui était là… ?  
_-_ Rogue. Je t'expliquerai quand tu iras mieux, Remus, je te promets. Ne pense plus à ça, il faut que tu te reposes. »

Remus hocha la tête, si doucement que le mouvement fut presque imperceptible. Mais ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. « James ?  
_-_ Oui, Remus.  
_-_ Où est Sirius ? »

Un instant, James oublia de respirer. S'il y avait un sujet qu'il ne pouvait pas aborder maintenant, c'était bien celui de Sirius. Il fit un violent effort sur lui_-_même pour se maîtriser. Il savait que Remus percevrait facilement sa colère, et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

« Peter est là, je le sens… Mais Sirius ?  
_-_ Il…  
_-_ Il va bien ? » demanda Remus, ouvrant les yeux pour la première fois.

Il avait l'air si inquiet, d'un seul coup… « _Oh, Remus_, pensa James, _c'est vraiment tout toi, ça, de t'inquiéter des autres alors que tu es là, sur ce lit, à peine vivant… ! Oublie Sirius, Remus, il ne mérite pas que tu te soucies autant de lui… »_

« Oui, il va bien, répondit_-_il, laconiquement. C'est samedi, il dort encore… » Remus esquissa un sourire. _Oui, Remus, ne te fait pas de soucis pour lui… Tu sauras bien assez tôt…_ « Repose_-_toi, Remus. Je t'en prie. Ne te pose pas de questions inutiles, nous te raconterons tout quand tu iras mieux. »

Remus ferma les yeux avec un soupir. James lui étreignit la main brièvement et se releva. « _Est-ce que tu auras le cran de venir le voir comme ça, Sirius ? »_ pensa_-_t_-_il, en s'éloignant du lit.

§§§§

Sirius était resté dans la salle commune jusqu'au départ de James. Il se doutait de l'endroit où il allait : à l'infirmerie, pour voir Remus. Il serait allé avec lui, normalement. Mais plus rien ne serait normal, maintenant. Sirius y avait repensé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de s'écrouler de fatigue sur le fauteuil, juste avant l'aube.

Il monta dans leur chambre et passa dans la salle de bain. Il était tellement fatigué, tellement _à bout_ qu'il passa un temps infiniment long à se dévêtir. Il fit couler la douche et s'assit sous l'eau chaude en tremblant.

Pourquoi avait_-_il fait cela ? Comment avait_-_il pu ne pas penser au mal qu'il ferait à Remus, en trahissant son secret ? Et si James n'était pas intervenu, s'il avait vraiment tué Rogue… Remus ne s'en serait pas remis. Peut_-_être même aurait_-_il été condamné à Azkaban… Comment traitait_-_on les loups_-_garous meurtriers ? Avaient_-_ils seulement droit à un vrai procès ? Ou les abattait_-_on simplement comme des bêtes enragées ?

_Pardon, Remus, pardon…_

§§§§

Le regard de James était si noir que Sirius n'envisagea même pas un instant de s'approcher de lui. Qu'aurait_-_il dit, de toute façon ? Qu'il était désolé ? Cela n'expliquerait pas son geste. Cela ne l'excuserait même pas. Lui_-_même se sentait, de toute façon, tellement coupable… Il avait trahi la confiance de Remus…

Il s'installa à une table au fond de la classe d'enchantement, loin de James. Celui_-_ci se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, véritable pile électrique. « Potter ?  
_-_ Quoi ?! » cracha James, se tournant brusquement.

Lily Evans fronça les sourcils, surprise… et fort mécontente. James laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne voulait pas s'emporter contre la jeune fille, mais il était tellement à bout… « Excuse_-_moi… marmonna_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Pardon ? fit Lily, ironique. Le grand James Potter _s'excuse_ ?!  
_-_ Oui, bon, ça va ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux ?!  
_-_ Tu es tout seul…  
_-_ Et alors ?!  
_-_ Peter est toujours à l'infirmerie ?  
_-_ Il devrait sortir tout à l'heure. Il sera en cours cet après_-_midi, je pense…  
_-_ Et Remus ? »

James devint plus pâle encore, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius, qui l'espionnait du coin de l'œil. Celui_-_ci se sentit frémir d'appréhension.

« Il est… Il s'est blessé, Lily…  
_-_ Blessé ?! Comment ?! » James détourna le regard, non sans foudroyer Sirius au passage. « Une blague qui a mal tourné… » Lily fit une grimace parfaitement éloquente. « Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais !  
_-_ Ouais, bah en l'occurrence, je n'y suis pour rien ! Bon, le cours va commencer, Evans… »

James croisa les bras et se tut, fermement décidé à ne plus ouvrir la bouche.

Sirius se sentait très mal. Il voyait parfaitement l'inquiétude de James, ce n'était pas bon signe.

§§§§

« James ?! » Sirius le rattrapa à peine furent_-_ils sortis de la salle de classe. Celui_-_ci le foudroya du regard, mais Sirius refusa de se laisser impressionner. « Comment va Remus ? demanda_-_t_-_il à voix basse .  
_-_ Parce que tu t'en soucies vraiment ?! riposta James, méchamment.   
_-_ Comment va_-_t_-_il ?! insista Sirius.  
_-_ Il est à moitié mort ! Dumbledore lui_-_même s'est déplacé à son chevet, ça te donne une idée de la gravité de son état, non ? »

Sirius sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Si en plus Remus allait vraiment mal, c'était pire que tout !

« Qu'est ce que tu imaginais ?! poursuivait James. Tu envoies une victime au loup… ! Une victime qu'il n'a fait qu'apercevoir ! Imagine sa fureur ! Et nous n'étions pas là pour le calmer ! Tu as failli tuer Remus, Black !  
_-_ Je…  
_-_ Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Reste éloigné de l'infirmerie !  
_-_ James…  
_-_ Ta gueule ! coupa James, très pâle. Je suis sérieux ! Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Pas tant que _lui_ ne l'aura pas demandé ! »

§§§§

MacGonagall demanda à voir Sirius dans son bureau sitôt le dîner terminé. Sirius savait qu'elle allait lui remonter les bretelles, elle_-_aussi. Il était évident que Dumbledore lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait fait.

L'austère professeur de métamorphose était encore plus austère que d'ordinaire. Et il y avait de la colère, au fond de ses yeux, une colère sourde, que Sirius n'avait jamais vue, malgré les années de frasques et de manquements au règlement. Cette fois_-_ci, elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner.

« Etes_-_vous conscient de la gravité de ce que vous avez fait ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix coupante.  
_-_ C'était une mauvaise blague, répondit_-_il, sans réelle conviction.  
_-_ Une _blague_ ?! explosa_-_t_-_elle. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait pu y avoir de drôle, à risquer la vie de Mr Rogue comme vous l'avez fait ! Et _Remus _?!  
_-_ Le professeur Dumbledore m'a déjà sermonné… grommela Sirius. Ça va, j'ai compris…  
_-_ Pas sur ce ton avec moi, jeune homme ! Vous mériteriez d'être renvoyé ! Et je vous l'avoue, je ne désespère pas que le directeur ne revienne sur sa décision et vous fasse expulser séance tenante !  
_-_ Parce que vous imaginez que Rogue est irréprochable ?! répliqua Sirius, à bout de nerfs. Il l'a cherché ! C'était bien fait pour lui ! »

Il s'aperçut aussitôt qu'il venait de commettre une nouvelle erreur. Il n'était pas du meilleur goût d'incriminer sa victime comme il le faisait. Et peu importait ce que Rogue lui avait fait, c'était une déplorable erreur de tactique.  
« C'en est trop ! explosa MacGonagall. Je ne supporterai pas une telle impudence de votre part ! Je vous garde en retenue tous les soirs, jusqu'au couvre_-_feu. Et ne vous avisez pas de vous approcher de Mr Rogue ! »

Sans un mot, Sirius quitta le bureau de sa directrice. Il se fichait qu'elle soit en rogne contre lui. Il se fichait même que personne ne voit ce qu'on son geste cachait réellement : de la panique et du désespoir. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la façon dont Remus prenait les choses, la façon dont _lui_ interprèterait les faits. Il avait un léger espoir de pouvoir redresser les choses, s'il parvenait à l'approcher, à lui expliquer.

Il brûlait du besoin de voir Remus. Il devait s'assurer de ses propres yeux qu'il allait bien. Et il voulait lui demander pardon. Il savait que Remus était fâché, mais il savait surtout que Remus lui laisserait une chance de s'expliquer. Tout blessé qu'il soit, et tout déçu aussi, il l'écouterait. C'était dans la nature de Remus.

A lui, il dirait tout. Remus ne pardonnerait peut_-_être pas, mais il comprendrait. Et peut_-_être qu'il souffrirait moins. Il lui était insupportable de penser à la souffrance de Remus.

§§§§

James passa tout son temps libre auprès de Remus. Pomfresh l'avait plongé dans un sommeil artificiel, pour lui éviter de souffrir. Mais il était toujours incroyablement pâle, et James était inquiet. « Il va aller mieux, Mr Potter, assura l'infirmière pour la énième fois. J'ai fait le nécessaire, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
_-_ Peut_-_être aurait_-_il fallu le conduire à Ste_-_Mangouste… ?  
_-_ Pour qu'ils posent des questions ? Remus est mieux ici, auprès de personnes qui le connaissent et l'aiment… Il a plus besoin de votre présence à ses côtés que du plus illustre des médico_-_mages. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger.  
_-_ Combien de temps cela prendra_-_t_-_il, avant qu'il aille vraiment mieux ?  
_-_ Deux jours, je pense… Mais il passera la semaine ici. Il est très faible. »

Assis à la tête du lit, James regardait Remus dormir. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, que son malheureux ami ait eu à subir _ça_. A cause de Sirius. Sirius qui s'était promis, pourtant, de tout faire pour rendre ses transformations moins pénibles.

« Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé, James ? » demanda Peter à voix basse. Il avait finalement eu le droit de quitter son lit. Après s'être rapidement rhabillé, il avait rejoint James au chevet de Remus. « Vous n'étiez pas avec lui ?  
_-_ C'est Sirius… » dit James, d'une voix blanche. Le simple fait de prononcer le nom du traître lui gelait les entrailles. « Sirius ? répéta Peter, sans comprendre.  
_-_ Il a eu la chouette idée d'envoyer Rogue sous le saule. Après la transformation de Remus…  
_-_ Sirius a fait ça ?! s'exclama Pettigrew, stupéfait. Pourquoi ?!  
_-_ Il voulait tuer Rogue. Merde… Il voulait tuer Rogue… »

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Son ami était un meurtrier… Il était capable d'un acte aussi mauvais que ça : tuer quelqu'un … « Et… ? demanda Peter qui s'était assis sur le lit de Remus, très pâle, lui aussi.  
_-_ Je suis intervenu à temps pour le faire sortir, avant que Moony ne le dévore…  
_-_ Il n'a pas été mordu ?!  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Et… toi ?  
_-_ Non plus. Mais putain de merde, j'aurais pu y laisser ma peau, moi_-_aussi ! »  
Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce que lui_-_même avait risqué, jusqu'à présent. Mais cela pesait d'autant plus dans la balance, en défaveur de Sirius, maintenant.

« Tu n'étais pas sous ta forme animagus… nota Peter, à voix très basse.  
_-_ Imagine si Rogue avait vu ça, _en plus_ ! Il a filé aussitôt chez Dumbledore !  
_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qu'il a dit ?  
_-_ Il était furieux contre Sirius. Il a obligé Rogue à se taire.  
_-_ Ouf… au moins, ça ne retombera pas sur Remus…  
_-_ Oui… Il a assez payé comme ça…  
_-_ Il va falloir lui dire… murmura Peter. Merde… Il va avoir un choc…  
_-_ J'ai interdit à Sirius de mettre les pieds ici. S'il le fait, je lui casse la gueule. »

Peter posa sur James un regard inquiet. Il ne plaisantait pas. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Sirius.

§§§§

« Est_-_ce que Remus va mieux ?! » demanda Sirius, les traits ravagés par l'angoisse. Peter sursauta et dégagea son bras de l'étreinte de Sirius. Il n'avait pas envie de faire face à Sirius maintenant, tout seul. Pourquoi James n'était_-_il pas là, avec lui ?! _Sirius ne t'aurait pas abordé si James avait été avec toi…_

« Non, il ne va pas mieux ! » répliqua_-_t_-_il. C'était faux. Remus avait ouvert les yeux une heure auparavant, pour les trouver à son chevet, James et lui. La scène avait été pénible. James lui avait finalement dit pourquoi Sirius n'était pas avec eux, pourquoi les choses s'étaient si mal passées la veille… Remus n'avait rien dit, mais il y avait tant de désespoir dans son regard… _Finalement non, il ne va pas vraiment mieux, _pensa Peter._ Comment pourrait-il l'être, en apprenant que tu l'as trahi ?!_ Il ne pensait pas être un jour aussi furieux contre Sirius. Sirius l'avait souvent – très souvent – agacé, il trouvait son arrogance pénible, et détestable, cette façon qu'il avait de se moquer des gens – en particulier de lui. Mais là, il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes.

« Non, il ne va pas mieux, insista_-_t_-_il, satisfait de voir le mal qu'il faisait à Sirius en disant cela. Il a perdu tant de sang que Pomfresh n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir le sauver ! Même son visage, n'a pas été épargné, tellement le loup était furieux ! Si tu l'avais vu, Sirius… ! J'étais là, moi, tu te souviens ? Qu'est_-_ce que t'as foutu, Sirius ?!   
_-_ James t'a dit…  
_-_ Bien sûr ! Et il a tout raconté à Remus aussi ! »

C'était une étrange satisfaction, pour Peter, de voir Sirius – toujours si arrogant, si fier de lui – s'effondrer ainsi. Il ne pleurait pas, certes, il en fallait sans doute beaucoup plus pour que Black en soit réduit à ça, mais il était évident qu'il était profondément touché par ce qu'il venait de dire. La détresse du garçon lui sembla parfaitement délectable, et il regretta que Remus ne soit pas là pour le voir. Pour voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, et qu'il y avait une justice, tout de même…

« Remus ne veut plus te voir, poursuivit Peter, bien que celui_-_ci n'ait jamais rien dit de tel. Et James est si furieux contre toi qu'il est prêt à te casser la gueule au moindre mot de travers de ta part. » Un bref instant, un éclair de pure colère passa dans les yeux de Sirius. Instinctivement, Peter recula d'un pas. « Tiens_-_toi loin de nous ! » conclut_-_il avant de tourner les talons.

§§§§

James ne pensait pas être plus en colère contre Sirius qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais depuis qu'il avait tout raconté à Remus, c'était bien pire. Il y avait tant de douleur, chez son ami, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il avait été trahi !

Comment Sirius avait_-_il pu faire une chose pareille à Remus ?!

Il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait presque envoyé balader Franck, lorsqu'il l'avait abordé, alors qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie. Celui_-_ci voulait savoir quand auraient lieu les essais, pour le remplacement de Sirius.

Il avait fallu un bon moment, à James, pour comprendre de quoi parlait Londubat. Il finit par se souvenir que Sirius était interdit de Quidditch, et qu'il lui fallait trouver un autre joueur. Cela ne l'enchantait pas. Il avait toujours joué avec Sirius. Qui pourrait prendre sa place ?

Il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un prenne sa place.

Mais une autre part de lui se satisfaisait de la sentence. Il voulait que Sirius paye les conséquences de son irresponsabilité, et il savait aussi qu'il y avait peu de choses qui touchait vraiment Sirius. Sans doute Dumbledore avait_-_il touché juste, en le privant de jouer.

Il s'était finalement résigné à organiser des essais, épaulé par Franck qui accepta de le seconder sans une question ni une remarque sur l'éviction étrange de Sirius.

§§§§

Malgré toute sa volonté, Sirius ne parvint pas à approcher Remus.

Pomfresh, apparemment mise au courant elle_-_aussi du stupide tour qu'il avait joué à Rogue, montait la garde auprès de son malade sans faillir. Et James et Peter le surveillaient du coin de l'œil à toute heure.

Cela commençait sérieusement à l'exaspérer.

N'avait_-_il pas le devoir de s'expliquer avec Remus ?!

Son humeur devenait de plus en plus exécrable, à mesure qu'il retournait en vain ses excuses dans sa tête. L'ambiance était déjà à couteaux tirés dès qu'il passait près de James ou Peter. Il avait même renoncé à partager leur dortoir, tant l'atmosphère y était électrique. Il préférait dormir sur le canapé de la salle commune.

Il s'attendait à tout moment de voir MacGonagall arriver à ses fins et parvenir à le faire renvoyer. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne pensait qu'à Remus. Si constamment qu'il en oubliait même que les vacances de Pâques étaient pour la fin de la semaine.

Rogue se chargea de lui rappeler.

Il l'attrapa à la fin du cours de DCFM. Jusqu'à présent, Rogue s'était toujours tenu à distance respectable de lui, mais une haine nouvelle brillait dans ses yeux, toutes les fois que son regard se posait sur lui, ou sur James. Sirius en frémit malgré lui.

« Plus que deux jours, Black, lui annonça_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Et quoi ?!  
_-_ J'ai alerté mes amis, tu sais, ils sont très déçus par ce que tu as osé me faire ! Une _tentative de meurtre_ ! » Sirius sentit son poul s'accélérer. Comme ce fameux soir de pleine lune, il sentit un véritable désir de mort s'emparer de lui. Il serra les poings très fort pour se contrôler.

« Tu t'imagines que je vais me laisser impressionner comme ça ?!  
_-_ Tu devrais avoir peur, pourtant, Black… Ta cousine Bellatrix s'est assurée que tes parents te laisseront la suivre pendant ces deux semaines… _Deux semaines, _Black ! Tu imagines ce qu'on va pouvoir te faire endurer, pendant tout ce temps_-_là ?!  
_-_ Tu mens ! »

Un large sourire de prédateur découvrit les dents jaunâtres et plantées de travers de Rogue. Et Sirius eut subitement très froid.


	7. Chapitre 7

Attention, ce chapitre est violent et choquant ! Si vous le lisez, que ce soit en connaissance de cause !

Chapitre sept

L'effervescence régnait, dans les quartiers des Gryffondors. Les élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances se saluaient les uns les autres dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Assis dans un fauteuil, son léger sac de voyage à ses pieds, Sirius les regardait d'un air absent.

Il ne voulait pas penser.

Lorsque l'heure fut au départ, il descendit dans le grand hall derrière les autres. Il entraperçut Peter et James, un peu à l'écart. Remus était avec eux.

Il était pâle et semblait très faible. Il remarqua que James le soutenait légèrement.

James et Peter ne lui avaient pas menti, Remus avait beaucoup souffert.

Il n'était plus temps, maintenant, de l'approcher pour lui expliquer. _Je pourrais peut-être lui écrire ? Lui envoyer une lettre pour lui dire combien je suis désolé, que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal… ? _

Il monta dans une calèche quelconque.

Dans le Poudlard express, il partagea le compartiment d'un groupe de Serdaigle de quatrième année.

A mesure que le voyage tirait vers sa fin, son angoisse s'accentuait. Il s'accrochait encore à l'espoir que Rogue n'avait cherché qu'à l'impressionner.

Sitôt en gare, il se pencha vers le quai, dans l'espoir de voir ses parents. Il remarqua amèrement que jamais il n'aurait été aussi heureux ni soulagé de les voir…

Ils étaient là. Avec un soupir, il descendit du train. Il allait rejoindre ses parents, lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. « Salut, Sirius, fit Rabastan Lestrange.  
- Nous allons passer de chouettes vacances ensemble, tu vas voir… » ajouta la voix de Rodolphus, derrière son épaule droite.

Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un appui quelconque. James s'éloignait déjà, avec ses parents, sans un regard derrière lui, et il ne voyait pas Remus… Mais après tout, pourquoi l'aideraient-ils ? Ils n'étaient plus ses amis. « Avance ! » gronda Rodolphus dans son dos. Il se crispa et une demi-douzaine de signaux d'alarme clignotèrent dans sa tête. « Dépêche-toi, nous sommes attendus ! » insista Rabastan, serrant son bras plus fort.

Il aperçut Peter. Peter lui jeta un coup d'œil, l'air surpris de le voir ainsi, en compagnie des frères Lestrange. Un bref instant, Sirius espéra qu'il dirait quelque-chose. Il lui lança un appel muet dans ce sens : _aide-moi, Peter !_ Mais Pettigrew se détourna. Sirius n'en fut pas vraiment surpris, Peter, sans James derrière lui, n'était pas prêt à prendre le moindre risque. Sirius ne pouvait que se résoudre de la perte de son dernier allié éventuel. Il n'avait pas la moindre porte de sortie.

Ses propres parents s'éloignaient déjà, Regulus derrière eux. Ainsi, Rogue avait dit vrai : ils ne le ramèneraient pas Square Grimmaurd avec eux.

Il laissa les frères Lestrange l'entraîner à l'écart des autres, derrière Bellatrix. « C'est quoi, cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il, sèchement.  
- Ne demande pas, Sirius, répondit sa cousine, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas vraiment envie de savoir… » Sirius refoula la panique qui le saisit soudain. Il refusait d'avoir peur. « Severus était très déçu, tu sais, lorsqu'il nous a prévenu que tu avais… récidivé…  
- Déçu, Servilo ?! ricana Sirius. Je suis sûr qu'il était ravi, au contraire !  
- Ravi ?! coupa la voix de Rogue, juste derrière lui. Tu te fais trop d'honneur, Black ! Je ne me soucie pas assez de ton sort pour être _ravi_ ! » Sirius ne répondit pas. Bellatrix lui désigna le portoloin qui devrait le conduire vers les pires vacances qu'il puisse imaginer vivre.

§§§§

La pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent ressemblait à celle où avait eu lieu le « procès », mais Sirius devina qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le manoir de sa cousine, cette fois-ci. Cela lui parut de plus mauvais augure encore. Sans doute Bellatrix ne voulait-elle pas avoir de compte à rendre à ses parents. Ce qui signifiait qu'_on _envisageait vraisemblablement de le garder plus longtemps, cette fois-ci.

Sirius s'efforça de regarder les lieux avec détachement : la table, les chaises… Mais il aperçut l'éclat métallique de chaînes, contre le mur du fond, dans la lueur des lampes pendues au plafond. « Assieds-toi, cousin », invita Bellatrix, lui indiquant le tabouret posé face à la table. Et comme il n'obtempérait pas, les frères Lestrange le poussèrent brusquement et l'assirent de force dessus. Rogue tira une chaise et s'assit à quelques pas de lui, croisant ses longues jambes maigres.

Le juge entra. Toujours cagoulé, il était vêtu d'une longue robe aussi noire que celle de Rogue, mais finement rebrodée de fils d'argent. De très bonne coupe, nota Sirius, et probablement fort chère. Sa manière élégante de se mouvoir trahissait l'aisance du grand monde, et Sirius se fit une idée plus précise de son identité. Un sang-pur, d'une grande famille.

Sirius remarqua qu'il était seul.

« Je n'ai pas droit à la réunion du jury au grand complet ? lança-t-il, d'un ton ironique.  
- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Sirius, prévint Bellatrix, presque _gentiment_.  
- Oui, je sais ! répartit Sirius. Sinon, j'aurais droit à quelques doloris… !  
- Grande gueule, ton cousin, ma chérie… ricana Rodolphus. Tu faisais moins le fier, la dernière fois ! Tu te souviens… ? J'ai vraiment hâte de remettre le couvert, tu sais ! » Il posa un regard lubrique sur Sirius, qui s'efforça de l'ignorer.

« Patience, Rodolphus, intervint le juge en s'asseyant derrière la table. Tu pourras profiter de lui à loisir, une fois que nous aurons examiné les faits ensemble… » Lestrange poussa un grognement.

Sirius regardait autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver quelque échappatoire. Mais il ignorait où il était, il n'avait aucun moyen de défense, il était aussi démuni que la première fois, dans le manoir de Bellatrix, et cela le mettait en rage, plus que toutes les allusions de ces monstres.

« Bon, reprit le juge. Mr Rogue nous a demandé d'examiner sa plainte… Il semblerait que notre _avertissement_ de la dernière fois n'ait pas suffi à Mr Black…  
- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, intervint Rogue. Il a essayé de me tuer ! Et de la pire façon qui soit, encore ! Sous les crocs d'un monstre ! »

Sirius frémit. Pas parce que les choses recommençaient quasi à l'identique, mais parce que Rogue avait, ou allait, révéler le secret de Remus à ces ordures. Que se passerait-il, si ce type, le juge, avait les appuis nécessaires pour faire pression sur Dumbledore ?

« Expliquez-nous, Mr Rogue », invita le juge.

Sous le regard horrifié de Sirius, Rogue entreprit de tout raconter. _Remus Lupin est un loup-garou, un monstre sanguinaire qui s'est jeté sur moi pour me déchiqueter_. Sirius n'écoutait presque plus. _« Pardon Remus… Je ne voulais pas ça…_ », se répétait-il en boucle. Il devait trouver un moyen de le protéger.

Mais qu'avait-il à offrir en échange ?

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions quant à ce qui allait suivre, ses geôliers allaient se servir de lui à leur guise. Il ne serait pas une bonne monnaie d'échange.

Il pourrait les faire chanter. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucun droit de le séquestrer ainsi, de le torturer… De fait, ils s'étaient condamnés dès le premier doloris lancé sur lui.

Son silence en échange du secret de Remus.

A moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne soit pas dans leurs intentions de le laisser sortir d'ici vivant.

Il réalisa que son front était trempé de sueur. Il n'avait pas encore pensé à cela. Jusqu'où ces monstres avaient-ils l'intention d'aller avec lui ? Cela pouvait-il se conclure par sa mort ? Après tout, ils l'accusaient bien de tentative de meurtre sur Rogue, ils appliquaient la loi du Talion.

« Non, pensa-t-il, avec sang-froid. Bellatrix n'aurait jamais osé m'amener ici sans en demander la permission à mon père… Et même s'il ignore ce qui m'attend, je dois supposer qu'elle lui a promis de me ramener à Poudlard ensuite… » Quelle que soit l'inimité qui régnait entre son père et lui, il appartenait toujours à la famille, il était l'aîné de la lignée.

Il décida qu'il ne mourrait pas pendant ces vacances.

Il ne pouvait pas penser autrement.

Il concentra son attention sur le juge. S'il voulait avoir une chance de protéger Remus, il devait découvrir l'identité de cet homme.

« Ainsi donc, dit celui-ci, s'adressant à lui, vous avez sciemment envoyer Mr Rogue à Lupin, en espérant qu'il se ferait tuer… ? » Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite. La question, de toute façon, n'était là que pour les formes, il savait qu'il serait condamné de toute façon. Il préférait prêter attention à la voix de l'homme. Une voix qui ne lui était pas si inconnue que cela. Ce n'était pas très étonnant. Si cet homme était bien, comme il le pensait, un membre respectable de la haute société sorcière, il l'avait très certainement déjà rencontré. Sa famille avait ses entrées partout.

« Je vous ai posé une question ! insista le juge, sa voix perdant soudainement ses accents onctueux.  
- Vous connaissez la réponse, de toute façon… répondit Sirius. Oui, je voulais qu'il se fasse tuer. Et si possible, dans d'atroces souffrances ! » Bellatrix poussa un petit cri qui mima parfaitement l'effroi. Rogue lui décocha un regard mortel.

« Bon ! Vous ne serez pas étonné du verdict, dans ce cas… reprit le juge.  
- Coupable… soupira Sirius. Vous m'avez déjà joué cet air-là…  
- Je vois que cela vous laisse froid…  
- Il mérite d'être puni et il le sait, remarqua Rogue, les yeux rivés sur Sirius.  
- La sentence sera la même… Sauf que nous vous garderons un peu plus longtemps, cette fois-ci… Après tout, pourquoi nous presser ? Nous avons toutes les vacances devant nous… »

Les frères Lestrange saisirent chacun Sirius par un bras et le levèrent de force de son tabouret.

§§§§

Ils le jetèrent sur le sol. Il reçut quelques doloris, mais visiblement, les Lestrange préféraient utiliser des méthodes plus sanglantes, à défaut d'être plus douloureuses.

Il gisait maintenant dans une mare de sang.

Il s'écoulait, de multiples entailles qui parsemaient son corps, de sa tête, de ses lèvres qu'il mordait si fort pour s'empêcher de crier.

Il ne voulait pas leur donner ce plaisir-là. Il encaisserait sans larmes, cette fois-ci, même lorsque Rodolphus délaisserait le fouet et les sortilèges tranchants pour le soumettre à ses désirs obscènes.

Il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Même si les mots du juge n'avaient pas été aussi clairs, il l'aurait compris en voyant le regard lubrique que Lestrange posait sur lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'excitait le plus : son sang ou son corps nu devant lui, mais l'excitation était indéniable.

« Tu as mal, cousin ? demanda Bellatrix, le poussant du bout du pied.  
- Oh, oui, il a mal, ma toute belle ! rit Rodolphus. Même s'il est trop fier pour l'admettre !  
- Il a du courage… Vraiment… remarqua le juge d'une voix pensive. Fidèle à ta réputation, hein, Black ?

- Mais ce n'est que le début », intervint Rabastan, abattant violemment son fouet sur le dos de Sirius.

Celui-ci sentit une nouvelle fois sa peau se déchirer dans une gerbe de douleur et de sang. A ce train-là, ils allaient l'écorcher vif, songea-t-il, haletant de souffrance.

Rodolphus s'agenouilla à côté de lui et se pencha pour regarder son visage. « Je ne pense pas que tu opposes beaucoup de résistance, maintenant, lui dit-il, avec un sourire qui découvrit ses dents. Un peu dommage… J'aime quand ils se débattent…  
- La prochaine fois, Rodolphus, vous l'esquinterez moins avant, c'est tout », fit le juge, pragmatique.

_La prochaine fois_… Sirius ferma les yeux et serra fort les paupières pour ne plus voir le visage de Lestrange. _Pense à autre chose… Pense à… _

Il s'aperçut avec désespoir qu'il ne trouvait aucune pensée à quoi se raccrocher. Avant, le souvenir de ses amis lui aurait peut-être permis de tenir. Maintenant, penser à eux ne faisait que décupler sa souffrance, raviver ses sentiments de culpabilité, ressentir plus fort encore sa solitude.

Rodolphus saisit ses jambes et les maintint fermement écartées.

Sirius cherchait toujours une échappatoire. La dernière fois, la colère l'avait aidé à supporter cela. _La colère_… Il ne la sentait plus brûler en lui comme aux dernières vacances. A la place, les mots de Rogue repassaient sans cesse dans sa tête : _il mérite d'être puni et il le sait_. C'était bien cela, le fond du problème. Une partie de lui se complaisait à ce châtiment. La seule colère qu'il pouvait encore vraiment ressentir était essentiellement tournée contre lui-même. Et il ne pouvait se laisser aller à ça, c'était bien trop destructeur.

Ce fut pire que la première fois.

Il avait l'impression qu'une barre brûlante lui fouaillait les entrailles. Plus Rodolphus s'enfonçait dans ses chairs meurtries, plus il se sentait déchiré, écartelé. Les mains de son tortionnaire le clouaient au sol, les doigts crispés sur ses hanches, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Mais il ne pleura pas.

Il consacra toute son énergie à ça : ne pas pleurer. Renfermer dans son cœur les sanglots qui remontaient dans sa gorge.

Les grognements de bête de Rodolphus se précipitaient à mesure qu'il approchait de la jouissance, et la douleur était telle, maintenant, que Sirius ne parvenait plus à respirer. _Que cela se termine vite…_ Lestrange se crispa subitement, ses ongles s'enfonçant profondément dans ses flancs déjà à vif, arrachant un hoquet à Sirius.

« Putain ! marmonna Rodolphus. T'as un sacré petit cul, Black ! Tu devrais tester, Rogue ! Jamais une femme ne sera aussi délicieusement étroite !  
- Pas par les voies naturelles, c'est sûr, remarqua Bellatrix, avec légèreté. Severus ? Tu veux ? »

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et leva légèrement la tête pour regarder Rogue. Il _fallait_ qu'il le voit, qu'il voit si cet horrible garçon graisseux avait pris du plaisir à le voir violé.

Rogue n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. Il regardait la scène avec… détachement ? Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. _Il n'y a même pas trace de satisfaction, sur sa sale gueule de vampire,_ remarqua Sirius. Alors pourquoi tout ça ?

« Pousse-toi, frangin ! dit Rabastan, écartant son frère, les joues rouges d'excitation.  
- Vas-y, Rabastan, la place est chaude ! »

Tandis que Rabastan le violait à son tour, avec à peine moins de sauvagerie que son frère, Sirius garda les yeux posés sur Rogue, cherchant vainement la moindre trace d'émotion sur son visage cireux. Se concentrer sur son vieil ennemi, plonger ses yeux dans les siens, lui permettait de se mettre à distance de son propre corps. Il avait toujours très mal, mais il ne ressentait plus la morsure de la honte. Rogue restait de marbre. Même lorsque Bellatrix s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise de Rogue, ses longs cheveux noirs lui frôlant la joue, celui-ci resta sans réaction. Même lorsqu'elle approcha ses jolies lèvres rosées de son oreille pour lui commenter la scène dans un murmure rauque, il ne se départit en rien de son impassibilité.

Il lui parut alors inconcevable que Severus Rogue prenne part un jour à son viol. Severus Rogue ne le toucherait pas. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Cette quasi certitude le soulagea un peu.

« Toujours pas, Severus ? redemanda Bellatrix, lorsque Rabastan se relevait enfin.  
- Non… répondit Rogue.  
- Tu es vraiment sûr ? insista Rodolphus. Il n'y a pas à hésiter, tu sais ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais essuyer un refus ! » Il se mit à rire, imité par son frère. « Je crois que Severus est un peu timide… gloussa Bellatrix. Tu n'as jamais fait ça, hein, Severus ?  
- Fait quoi, Bellatrix ? demanda Rogue sans marquer la moindre gêne. Avoir des relations sexuelles ? Avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme ? Violer quelqu'un ?  
- Stop, coupa le juge. Je crois que de toute façon, cela suffira pour le moment. Nous reprendrons ces petites distractions un peu plus tard… Attachez-le. »

Les frères Lestrange le saisirent de nouveau chacun par un bras et le traînèrent jusqu'au mur du fond, où ils l'enchaînèrent. « A tout à l'heure, Mr Black », le salua le juge avant de sortir.

§§§§

Ce fut le froid, qui réveilla Sirius. Il grelottait, contre le mur de pierre et il dut serrer les mâchoires pour ne pas claquer des dents. Le sang, sur lui, avait commencé à sécher, le couvrant de croûtes sombres. Il inspecta ses blessures une par une : bras, torse, jambes. Aucune n'était vraiment profonde, mais toutes étaient pourtant douloureuses. Il choisit d'ignorer le liquide sanglant qui maculait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Cela le dégoûtait trop.

Depuis combien de temps était-il attaché là ? Il l'ignorait, bien sûr. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir. Il se dit que ce serait sans doute là une souffrance supplémentaire : ne pas pouvoir compter les jours qui le séparaient encore du moment où il serait libéré.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. _Non, pas tout de suite, pas encore… _

Le juge entra, toujours cagoulé, Rodolphus sur ses talons.

Instinctivement, il se serra un peu plus contre le mur, provocant ainsi une nouvelle vague de douleur qui remonta jusque dans sa nuque.

« Comment va notre invité ? demanda le juge, d'un air bizarrement mondain.  
- J'ai froid, répondit simplement Sirius.  
- Tu veux que je te réchauffe, Black ?! » répliqua aussitôt Rodolphus, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres. Cette fois-ci, Sirius trouva plus sage de ne pas répondre.

Le juge le rejoignit, dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Et Sirius remarqua qu'il s'était changé : il ne portait plus sa robe rebrodée, mais une sorte de long peignoir bleu nuit. Ou c'était vraiment la nuit et le juge passait le voir avant de se coucher, ou cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Les récents événements ne le poussaient pas à être particulièrement optimiste.

« Rodolphus manque singulièrement de manières… soupira l'homme. C'est bien dommage, je trouve… On lui offre un morceau de choix – l'héritier Black – et il le traite comme de la vermine sang-de-bourbe ! Tssss… Quelle déception ! » Rodolphus grommela une réponse inaudible. Le juge prit la chaise qu'avait occupée Rogue et la tira devant Sirius. Il s'assit, dévoilant un mollet finement musclé, à la peau d'une blancheur de lait.

« Tu avais déjà eu des relations sexuelles, avant que cette brute de Rodolphus te possède ? » demanda-t-il à Sirius. Celui-ci n'avait pas très envie de répondre, mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à encaisser de nouveau doloris. « Non, répondit-il.  
- Vraiment pas ? Tu n'avais pas connu de fille avant ?  
- Non.  
- Et Bellatrix qui disait que tu étais un vrai tombeur… ! ricana Lestrange.  
- J'en ai embrassées quelques-unes, mais c'est tout…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je n'avais pas trouvé la bonne pour franchir le pas. »

Maintenant qu'il disait cela, Sirius mesurait davantage le prix de ce qu'il avait perdu, dans les bras de Rodolphus. Il plissa les yeux pour retenir les larmes d'amertume qui menacèrent de poindre.

« Un romantique ? Qui l'eut cru ! » s'exclama le juge. Sirius ne pensait pas être particulièrement romantique. Il lui semblait simplement que les choses étaient plus simples et plus belles, lorsqu'elles étaient faites avec amour.

« Il te reste donc tout à apprendre ! conclut l'homme en se levant. Comptes-tu y mettre du tien, ou va-t-il falloir que je te force ? »

Sirius se mit à trembler plus fort. Il lui semblait inconcevable qu'on puisse exiger encore cela de lui. Supporter maintenant les assauts de cet homme lui apparut tout simplement comme chose impossible. « Je… » commença-t-il. Il s'arrêta net, prenant subitement conscience qu'il avait été à deux doigts de supplier qu'on le laisse. Il savait que le faire n'aurait pas l'effet escompté. Le faire ne servirait qu'à l'avilir et à leur donner davantage de prise sur lui. « Si vous patientez un peu… Je crois que je serai plus coopératif…  
- Ah, vraiment ?! répartit l'homme, visiblement surpris par sa réponse.  
- J'ai très mal, en bas… murmura Sirius.  
- Je me doute… Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'avais d'autres projets en tête… »

Sirius ne se sentit pas le moins du monde rassuré.

L'homme s'agenouilla à ses côtés et tendit la main pour lui caresser le visage, dégager son front de ses mèches noires collées par la sueur et le sang. Une main longue et fine, parfaitement soignée, mais nerveuse aussi, et sans doute aussi prompte à dispenser les coups que les caresses. « Tu ressembles tellement à Bellatrix, tu sais… La même beauté aristocratique, les mêmes traits si purs… Je comprends pourquoi Rodolphus te trouve tellement à son goût ! »

Sirius ne releva pas. Il ne pensa même pas à s'écarter de ces doigts qui se faufilaient dans ses cheveux. Ce qu'avait dit cet homme lui rappelait quelque-chose…

L'allure de cet homme, sa façon de parler, de se mouvoir, son odeur même, qu'il pouvait sentir maintenant qu'il était si proche…

Il savait qui était son geôlier.

« Oui, laisse-toi faire… l'encourageait celui-ci. Pourquoi pas, puisque tu es coincé, de toute façon…  
- Si je suis coincé, pourquoi ne retirez-vous pas votre cagoule ? » lança Sirius. La main quitta ses cheveux. « Vous avez peur que je dise à tout le monde comment le professeur Lucius Malefoy passe ses vacances ?! » poursuivit Sirius. Il jouait gros, il le savait. Mais s'il avait une chance de préserver Remus…

L'homme recula, visiblement surpris.

« Vous avez peur que je dise à Dumbledore que vous séquestrez vos étudiants pour les violer ?! » insista Sirius. Malefoy arracha sa cagoule d'un coup sec et la jeta par dessus son épaule. Jamais ses yeux gris n'avaient paru aussi froids. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu sortiras d'ici pour pouvoir le faire ?! contra-t-il.  
- Je présume que vous auriez retiré votre cagoule avant, si votre intention était belle et bien de me garder ici éternellement…  
- C'est juste… admit Malefoy, se fendant d'un sourire. Mais tu oublies, mon petit, qu'il existe mille façon de contraindre quelqu'un au silence.  
- Je vous en propose une… avança Sirius. Promettez-moi de ne rien divulguer sur Remus Lupin…  
- Ah, c'est donc cela !  
- … Et je vous jure que je me tairai… poursuivit Sirius, après avoir dégluti péniblement. Cela en vaut bien une autre, non… ?  
- Pourquoi es-tu si persuadé que je conclurai ce pacte avec toi ?  
- Parce que c'est le plus simple.  
- Je pourrais te renvoyer la proposition : tais-toi, où je trahis la condition de ton cher Lupin !  
- Cela reviendrait au même… Je ne trahirai pas Remus, je garderai le silence. »

Malefoy contempla Sirius un moment, songeur. Celui-ci s'efforçait à rester calme, même si son cœur battait désormais la chamade.

« Tu es vraiment prêt à ça pour lui ? murmura Lucius, comme s'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Renoncer à ta vengeance pour le protéger ?  
- Oui » Sa réponse était nette et franche. « Cela ne devrait pas me surprendre, tu agis en parfait petit Gryffondor… Bien, bien… Lupin ne m'intéresse pas. Pas pour le moment, du moins… Et Dumbledore le protège. Je crois que je suis prêt à sceller ce pacte avec toi, Black. » Sirius retint un soupir de soulagement. « Mais après ces petites considérations pratiques… poursuivit Malefoy. Oh, tu as bien raison, ce sera infiniment plus agréable sans cagoule ! »

Brusquement, il saisit Sirius par les cheveux et tira, jusqu'à ce que la douleur le fasse se dresser sur ses genoux. « Bien, voilà qui est mieux… » Il essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil d'une caresse de son pouce. « Ne bouge plus, maintenant… » Il détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit son peignoir.

Il était complètement nu, en dessous, et sa peau si parfaitement blanche tranchait sur le tissu sombre. Il était complètement imberbe, seuls quelques poils d'un blond presque blanc voilaient son entrejambe. Gêné, Sirius baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ces muscles fins, ce ventre plat si impudique. Et moins encore ce membre tendu par l'excitation.

« Ouvre la bouche, mon mignon… » ordonna Malefoy.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Un voile d'exaspération passa dans ceux de Lucius. « Ne fais pas l'ahuri, Black… Et ne m'oblige pas à te forcer, je doute vraiment que tu aies envie de goûter à l'imperium… Ouvre la bouche ! » Rodolphus s'était rapproché, un sourire lubrique au coin des lèvres.

« Dépêche-toi, je vais perdre patience ! »

Les yeux fermés, Sirius obtempéra. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, de toute manière ?

« Ne t'avise pas de faire quelque-chose d'inconsidéré, Sirius… prévint Malefoy. Nous te le ferions cruellement payer… »

Sirius eut un hoquet de dégoût lorsqu'il sentit le sexe du professeur glisser sur sa langue. « Là, très bien ! soupira Malefoy. Suce-moi ! »

Il obéit, malgré la nausée qui l'envahissait. Malefoy passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et s'y agrippa.

« Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi ! » ordonna-t-il.

Sirius battit des paupières et leva les yeux vers lui. Il vit une profonde satisfaction peinte sur son visage, qui contrastait singulièrement avec l'éclat de cruauté de ses yeux gris. « Bien… Tu te débrouilles bien, mon joli… » soupira Malefoy, intensifiant la pression sur ses cheveux et s'enfonçant plus profondément encore dans sa bouche.

Une nouvelle nausée le prit, et il pensa même vomir. Du coin de l'œil, il apercevait Rodolphus qui se masturbait, sans les quitter du regard.

« Ecoute-moi bien, petit lion, reprit Malefoy. Quand je vais jouir, tu me feras le grand plaisir d'avaler… Tu as compris ? »

Sirius sentit les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Il voulut les chasser d'un revers de la main, mais il n'osait pas bouger. Et Malefoy se délectait visiblement autant de ses larmes et de son dégoût manifeste que de la fellation.

Le professeur intensifia ses va-et-vient au fond de sa gorge, sans détourner son regard du sien, et Sirius y vit le moment de l'orgasme, avant même de sentir le sperme lui emplir la bouche. « Avale ! » gronda Malefoy, se retirant. Sirius essaya. Mais ce fut trop dur pour lui, un nouveau spasme le secoua et il vomit sur le sol. Un mélange répugnant de bile et de semence.

Malefoy le regardait sévèrement. « Je t'avais dit d'avaler…  
- Peux…pas… répondit Sirius, secoué de tremblements.  
- Endoloris ! » La baguette avait surgi brusquement. Sirius sentit la douleur le déchirer une fois de plus, et il se tendit, dans un effort désespéré pour la repousser. C'était inutile. « Ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu… » lança Malefoy, sans pour autant lever le sort.

Cela lui parut effroyablement long.

Lorsque Malefoy baissa sa baguette, il était à la limite de l'inconscience.

« Je pense que tu feras ce qu'on t'ordonne, la prochaine fois… » conclut Malefoy, avant de refermer son peignoir.


	8. Chapitre 8

La suite des ennuis de Sirius… Moins explicite que le chapitre précédent, parce que c'est vraiment dur à écrire, des trucs pareils !

Chapitre 8

Sirius passa ce qui semblait être la nuit attaché contre le mur, à grelotter de froid et de douleur. Il aurait voulu dormir, mais de terribles cauchemars l'assaillaient, toutes les fois qu'il s'assoupissait. Des cauchemars où il revivait sans cesse les mêmes scènes cruelles : Malefoy et son sexe dans sa bouche, Rodolphus s'enfonçant en lui, Bellatrix regardant le tout d'un air profondément réjoui… Et tous lui jetant doloris sur doloris, jusqu'à le rendre fou.

Le grincement de la porte le sortit à peine de sa torpeur. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha pour le libérer des chaînes. Il se recroquevilla sur lui_-_même, désespérant de trouver un peu de chaleur.

« Ce n'est pas la grande forme, Black. »

Le ton froid et légèrement sarcastique de Rogue.

Sirius ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard. _Dégage, Rogue, laisse-moi mourir en paix_.

Rogue n'était pas décidé à le laisser tranquille. Il le saisit par les cheveux et tira jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse, comme Malefoy l'avait fait la veille. « Maintenant, tu vas te mettre sur tes pieds et me suivre, Black… » dit Rogue, douloureusement persuasif.

Sirius inspira et se releva. Ses jambes le soutenaient à peine. Il tremblait tellement qu'il ne pensait même pas pouvoir marcher sans s'écrouler au bout de deux pas. Sous l'effort qu'il avait fourni pour se mettre debout, des papillons noirs voletèrent devant ses yeux, et un instant, il ne vit absolument plus rien.

« Avance !  
_-_ Je crois que je peux pas… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Si, tu peux ! Avance ! » Il posa un pied devant lui en chancelant. « Pfff… Pathétique, vraiment ! pesta Rogue.

_-_ Mobilis corpus ! lança Malefoy, entrant dans la pièce. Tu es bien lent, Severus.  
_-_ C'est lui, qui est lent », corrigea Rogue. Sous l'influence du sort, Sirius sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Et la sensation d'apesanteur qui suivit lui fut plutôt agréable.

§§§§

Ils quittèrent la salle, pour se trouver dans un long couloir faiblement éclairé. Un bref instant, Sirius caressa l'idée qu'ils allaient peut_-_être sortir, mais ils ne firent qu'entrer dans une autre pièce tout aussi sombre. Bellatrix et les frères Lestrange les attendaient déjà, debout autour d'un fauteuil doté de chaînes.

Malefoy leva le sort, et Sirius s'écroula sur le sol.

« Assieds_-_toi, cousin », l'invita Bellatrix. Sirius se redressa, prenant appui sur le fauteuil. « Si tu es sage, Black, peut_-_être que nous ne t'attacherons même pas… » lui sourit Rabastan. Sirius s'assit. Il essayait désespérément de s'empêcher de trembler, mais ses membres refusaient de lui obéir.

« Il a froid », remarqua Rogue.

Il n'y avait aucune espèce de compassion, dans sa voix. Il se contentait de constater. _Putain de Rogue avec sa face de vampire… _

« Il risque d'avoir très chaud dans un moment… » ricana Rodolphus. Bellatrix vint se coller contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille. « Comment peux_-_tu le laisser faire ces trucs, Bellatrix… ? » demanda Sirius. L'attitude de sa cousine le dépassait complètement, plus encore que celle de Malefoy ou des frères Lestrange. « Parce que ça me plait, cousin… sourit_-_elle.  
_-_ Tu aimes le voir torturer et violer ?! cracha Sirius. T'es folle à lier.  
_-_ Oh, cela je sais ! répliqua_-_t_-_elle, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.  
_-_ Suffit ! coupa Malefoy. On ne vous a pas autorisé à parler, Mr Black ! Mr Rogue… ? Je crois que vous pouvez commencer… »

Sirius sentit une vague de panique le submerger. Qu'est_-_ce que Rogue allait donc lui faire ?! _Il ne va pas me violer aussi… ?! Putain, non, pas lui… ! _

Rogue le saisit par les bras et le redressa sur le fauteuil. Il se contracta sous le contact. « J'espère que ça va marcher… murmura Rogue, pour lui_-_même. J'ai bossé des heures là_-_dessus…  
_-_ Un élève très brillant, intervint Malefoy. Je ne comprends pas comment Slughorn ne s'en rend pas compte…  
_-_ Il est obnubilé par Lily Evans…  
_-_ Une sang_-_de_-_bourbe, psss… » cracha Bellatrix.

Sirius vit la face pâle de Rogue se colorer très légèrement. Un instant, il parut même vivant… humain…

Rogue tira une fiole pleine d'un liquide jaunâtre des replis de sa robe noire. Sirius sentit sa panique grandir encore. « Qu'est_-_ce que c'est… ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix un peu trop rauque. Qu'est_-_ce que tu vas me faire ?  
_-_ Monsieur Rogue fait ses devoirs de vacances, tout simplement, répondit Malefoy, l'air réjoui. Ouvrez la bouche, Monsieur Black… »

Sirius se redressa brusquement sur son fauteuil. Non. Il n'allait pas les laisser lui faire ingurgiter des potions inventées par ce taré psychopathe de Rogue ! Mais aussitôt, les chaînes frémirent et s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, le liant étroitement au siège sous lui. Malefoy abaissa sa baguette, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. En deux pas, Rodolphus fut près de lui. Il lui bascula la tête en arrière et le força à ouvrir la bouche. « Vas_-_y, Rogue… »

Le liquide lui parut glacé et avait un goût épouvantable. Il secoua la tête et chercha à le recracher, mais Rodolphus lui maintint fermement les mâchoires pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, et il ne réussit qu'à s'étouffer. Il toussa longuement, la gorge en feu.

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien. Il se prit à espérer que la potion était ratée.

Puis, un froid intense l'envahit, lui perçant le corps comme de longues épées de glace, et il se mit à trembler irrépressiblement. Ses tortionnaires se penchèrent sur lui, intéressés. « Qu'est_-_ce que tu m'as fait… ? hoqueta_-_t_-_il, entre deux tremblements.  
_-_ J'oblige la température de ton corps à s'abaisser de quelques degrés…  
_-_ Est_-_ce que c'est désagréable ? s'enquit Bellatrix.  
_-_ Va te faire foutre ! »

Il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de trembler, en vain. Ses membres étaient de plus en plus douloureux. Une plainte sourde s'échappa de ses lèvres malgré lui. « Il a l'air d'avoir mal… » nota Bellatrix. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour la rembarrer une nouvelle fois, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

« Notez les effets, Severus, dit Malefoy de sa voix de professeur.  
_-_ Sans doute aurait_-_il fallu ajouter deux pincées de plus de cendres de houx… fit Rogue, les sourcils froncés, songeur.  
_-_ Ses doigts bleuissent, remarqua Bellatrix.  
_-_ Nous avons encore le temps, avant que les dommages deviennent irréparables… » fit Malefoy d'un ton docte.

Sirius entendait à peine ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge avait doublée de volume, chaque inspiration lui devenait de plus en plus pénible, comme s'il était contraint d'avaler des seaux d'eau glacée. Ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes… _Si je m'endors, je meurs…_ Il en avait la certitude.

Il n'en avait nullement l'intention. Il était fermement décidé à lutter, ne serait_-_ce que pour pourrir encore la vie de Rogue.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour respirer normalement. Il s'efforça de garder les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur ses tortionnaires. Un léger rictus fleurit sur les lèvres de Malefoy. « Cette potion, lui expliqua celui_-_ci, s'appelle _la potion du cœur de glace_. Quiconque la boit est condamné à mourir en moins de trois minutes… complètement gelé…Du moins, à l'origine. Severus l'a modifiée pour n'en conserver que les effets désagréables… douloureux…  
_-_ Et… S'il se trompe… hoqueta Sirius.  
_-_ S'il s'était trompé, tu serais déjà mort. Les effets se dissiperont dans une bonne demi_-_heure. Ce qui te laisse largement le temps de souffrir… »

Sirius sentait la panique l'envahir. Il aurait voulu hurler et se débattre, mais ses membres semblaient lestés de plomb.

Et il avait mal. Terriblement. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçaient une multitude d'épingles chauffées à blanc sous la peau.

Il agonisait. Il en avait la certitude.

Mais alors que tout espoir l'avait abandonné, il sentit un peu de chaleur revenir dans le bout de ses doigts, et, progressivement, s'étendre dans son corps meurtri.

C'était fini.

Malefoy était penché sur lui avec un intérêt morbide. Rogue griffonnait ses remarques sur un bout de parchemin. Les frères Lestrange tournaient dans la pièce comme des lions en cage. Sans doute ne goûtaient_-_ils pas aux subtilités de l'art des potions.

« Excellent, Mr Rogue ! s'exclama Malefoy. Votre travail est digne des plus grands préparateurs de potions ! Je suis prêt à vous recommander sans restriction ! »

Rogue arborait un sourire satisfait que Sirius aurait bien voulu pouvoir lui renfoncer.

« Ça y est ?! Il a fini de faire joujou ?! coupa Rodolphus. A notre tour, maintenant ! »

En deux pas, il fut sur lui, lui saisit le menton et lui releva le visage de force. « Mmhh… Ta bouche… murmura_-_t_-_il. J'aimerai bien y goûter… Lucius ?  
_-_ Se montrera_-_t_-_il plus conciliant qu'hier… ? murmura Malefoy, l'air faussement ennuyé.  
_-_ Nous l'y forceront ! assura Lestrange, détachant sa robe pour se dévêtir. Un imperium fera sans doute l'affaire, n'est_-_ce pas ? »

Sans force, Sirius n'eut même pas le choix de résister.

§§§§

Sirius cherchait désespérément le sommeil. Il était épuisé, à bout de forces, mais son corps était si douloureux, et sa position si peu confortable, qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il aurait voulu basculer sur le côté et se recroqueviller sur lui_-_même pour avoir moins froid. Mais ses chaînes le maintenaient toujours fermement le dos sur la table.

Il ne sursauta même pas, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était Rogue.

Rogue, chargé d'un plateau plein de pots et de fioles multicolores.

Sa peur revint subitement. Il se crispa, dans ses chaînes.

« A ce train_-_là, remarqua Rogue, sarcastique, tu ne verras même pas le bout de la semaine ! » Sirius détourna le regard. Il était mortifié que Rogue puisse le voir ainsi, torturé et soumis à la bonne volonté d'autrui. _Il veut te voir humilié, il veut te voir brisé, ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut…_ Il avait beau se le répéter, il ne trouvait plus la force, en lui, pour l'affronter. _Quand je serai reposé… _

« Comme je serais désolé que tu n'arrive pas à purger ta peine jusqu'au bout, poursuivait Rogue, je me suis dévoué pour te remettre un peu d'aplomb… »_ Tu m'en vois ravi…_ « Lucius te fera porter de la nourriture tout-à-l'heure.  
- Je n'ai pas faim… » Sa propre voix lui parut étrangère, rauque comme s'il avait trop crié. Sa gorge était encore douloureuse, après tout ce qu'on l'avait contraint à avaler. « Il faudra bien que tu manges, pourtant, Black. A moins que tu ne préfères qu'on se charge aussi de te nourrir de force ?  
- Tu ne peux pas forcer mon estomac à garder la nourriture, Rogue. Mais si tu y arrives… Je suis preneur !  
- Tu retrouves ta langue… Tu devrais te méfier de ce que tu avances… C'est quand même incroyable que tu n'ais pas déjà retenu au moins cette leçon-là ! Je ne te savais pas stupide à ce point-là !  
- Faites-moi tout ce que vous voulez, répliqua Sirius, le fixant dans les yeux, vous ne viendrez pas à bout de moi.  
- Tais-toi… »

Il y avait une curieuse douceur, dans ces derniers mots. Et cela pris Sirius tellement au dépourvu qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre. Rogue esquissa un petit sourire en coin : _tu vois que tu peux te taire, quand tu veux… _Il prit l'une des fioles, la déboucha et la porta aux lèvres de Sirius, après lui avoir relevé la tête de sa main libre. « Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius, tendu.  
_-_ Ça soulagera la douleur. Crois_-_moi, si je voulais te torturer, je le ferais ouvertement !  
_-_ J'en suis certain… »

Il ouvrit la bouche et avala le liquide que Rogue versait entre ses lèvres. Une douce chaleur le traversa, tandis que la potion se répandait dans son organisme.

Puis, Rogue commença à soigner ses blessures : potions anesthésiantes, potions cicatrisantes, baumes contre les ecchymoses. Sirius ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il se sentait infiniment mieux. Pourtant, lorsque les mains de Rogue passèrent sur ses cuisses, il se contracta brusquement, cherchant vainement à les resserrer. Ce réflexe de défense amena un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres minces de Rogue.

« Lequel est le plus brutal ? demanda_-_t_-_il, en s'asseyant sur la table. Malefoy ou Rodolphus ?  
_-_ T'as qu'à essayer…  
_-_ Sans façon… Allons… Je pense que Rodolphus est plus brutal, mais que Malfoy te fait plus mal…  
_-_ C'est plus long avec Malefoy, c'est tout… murmura Sirius.  
_-_ Tu n'as pas expérimenté le quart des raffinements de Lucius, Black… Mais ça viendra… Il aime prendre son temps.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu en sais ? demanda Sirius, la gorge très sèche.  
_-_ Tu crois que tu es le premier qu'il amène ici ?!  
_-_ Et personne ne dit rien ?  
_-_ Il sait être persuasif… Par quel moyen te tient_-_il, toi ? »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répondre. La main de Rogue glissa sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et il eut un nouveau sursaut. « Si tu ne veux pas que je soigne cette zone_-_là, à ta guise ! fit Rogue, d'un ton égal. Mais tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts, au prochain passage de Malefoy… »

Sirius se força à respirer profondément.

Ce que pouvait lui faire Rogue ne pourrait pas être bien terrible…

Il laissa la main de Rogue s'aventurer plus haut, couvrir de baume apaisant ses chairs meurtries. Ses doigts couraient si légèrement sur sa peau qu'il les sentait à peine. Même lorsqu'ils le pénétrèrent. Sirius ne pensait pas pouvoir endurer ce genre de contact sans souffrance, et cela le surprit. Cela le surprit d'autant plus qu'il avait affaire à Rogue.

Jamais il n'aurait cru, un jour, devoir son bien_-_être à Rogue.

Rogue qui l'avait entraîné dans ce guêpier.

Rogue qui avait révélé le secret de Remus à Malefoy.

Rogue qui le soignait maintenant avec tant d'application…

§§§§

Après le départ de Rogue, Sirius s'était finalement assoupi. La potion qu'il avait bue avait fait son effet, il ne ressentait plus ni le froid, ni la douleur. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il allait infiniment mieux. Son estomac lui rappela douloureusement qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis bien trop longtemps. Aussi accueillit_-_il avec soulagement l'Elfe de maison qui lui apporta finalement de quoi manger.

Celui_-_ci hésita un instant, ne sachant visiblement pas où poser le plateau. « Peut_-_être faudrait_-_il que tu me détaches… suggéra Sirius.  
_-_ Le Maître ne l'a pas permis à Dobby, monsieur…  
_-_ Comment pourrais_-_je manger, si je suis attaché ?  
_-_ Le maître ne veut pas que monsieur parte.  
_-_ Détache seulement mes mains… »

L'elfe considéra la proposition, avant de l'accepter. Sirius s'assit et se massa lentement les poignets. Leur chair était bien entamée, les soins de Rogue n'étaient pas allés jusque là. Dobby posa le plateau derrière lui et lui tendit une assiette. « Est_-_ce que monsieur a faim ?  
_-_ Un peu… Merci… Dobby ?  
_-_ Oui, monsieur.  
_-_ Nous sommes dans le manoir Malefoy ?  
_-_ Oui, monsieur. »

Dobby recula alors dans le fond de la pièce, pour laisser Sirius manger.

§§§§

Malefoy revint bien plus tard. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Sirius ne s'attendait pas à le revoir. Les vacances ne faisaient que commencer…


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Sirius avait perdu le compte des jours. Il ignorait même la succession des jours et des nuits. Le temps se découpait en moments de souffrance, entre les mains de Malefoy et des Lestrange, et moments de soulagement, lorsque Dobby venait lui apporter de la nourriture et Rogue, quelques soins.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser. De gérer la douleur lorsqu'elle se présentait. Pas que les viols soient plus faciles, à mesure qu'ils se répétaient, mais il avait compris qu'il devait simplement se réfugier dans un coin de sa tête pour les endurer.

Dobby entra dans la pièce, avec son plateau_-_repas. Sirius esquissa un sourire. A mesure que les jours passaient, ses échanges avec l'elfe étaient plus importants. Dobby était tellement différent de Kreattur, l'elfe de ses parents. Dobby ne vouait pas une admiration sans bornes à son maître, et cela l'avait d'abord surpris. Il pensait que tous les elfes étaient profondément attachés à la famille qu'ils servaient. Mais de toute évidence, Dobby souffrait de vivre au manoir Malefoy. Et il avait vu, dans les immenses yeux de la créature, quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la compassion, lorsqu'il le regardait.

Sirius commença à manger, lentement. Cela lui était de plus en plus difficile. Rogue avait beau lui apporter des soins réguliers, les doloris qu'il recevait quotidiennement affectaient son organisme.

Et il y avait ce dégoût, toujours grandissant, qui le saisissait lorsqu'il devait avaler les aliments.

« Peut_-_être que monsieur Sirius aimerait prévenir quelqu'un… » murmura Dobby. Sirius posa sa fourchette, surpris, et leva les yeux vers l'Elfe. Celui_-_ci triturait nerveusement le torchon qui lui servait de vêtement, sans oser le regarder. « Prévenir quelqu'un ?  
_-_ Vos parents, vos amis… Dobby pourrait se charger d'un message ?  
_-_ Tu ferais ça ?! » insista Sirius, sidéré. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un elfe capable d'actions autonomes. Mais Dobby paraissait sérieux. « Dobby y a beaucoup pensé… »

Sirius sentit son cœur s'emballer. Prévenir quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui viendrait le sortir de là. Ses parents ? Ils n'apprécieraient sans doute pas le traitement que l'on faisait subir à leur rejeton. Sauf si Malefoy parvenait à leur démontrer qu'il agissait pour son propre bien. De plus, il voyait mal son père se mettre la famille Malefoy à dos.

Ses amis ?

Son excitation retomba d'un coup, laissant place à une profonde tristesse. James et Remus auraient sans doute tiré des plans pour le sortir de là… Mais c'était _avant_. Et Sirius se souvint avec ironie que c'était justement pour empêcher que James se trouve mêlé un jour à tout ça qu'il avait tenté de tuer Rogue, et déclenché tout le reste, jusqu'à se priver du seul appui sur lequel il aurait pu compter.

« Non, Dobby… répondit_-_il, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il n'y a personne… Personne qui se soucie vraiment de moi pour venir me chercher ici… »

Il se sentit subitement très seul.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûr, monsieur Sirius ? insista Dobby. Parce que vous n'allez pas bien, vraiment, il serait mieux que vous partiez d'ici… » Il parlait à voix basse, en jetant des regards apeurés autour de lui. _Il prend des risques, en faisant cela,_ réalisa Sirius. _Il va contre la volonté de Malefoy, et il le sait…_

Ainsi, cet elfe se souciait plus de lui que quiconque…

Sirius se promit de regarder les elfes différemment, à l'avenir. Excepté Kreattur, bien sûr.

Il repoussa son plateau. Il n'avait définitivement plus faim.

« Je te remercie vraiment, Dobby… Ce que tu viens de faire pour moi… Et bien… personne ne se demande où je suis, et tout le monde se fiche de savoir si je vais bien ou pas, alors… Ne prends pas de risques pour moi, ça ne vaut pas la peine… Personne ne viendra me chercher. Laisse tomber… »

Dobby hésita un long moment, puis s'approcha du plateau. « Vous n'avez presque rien mangé…  
_-_ Je n'y arrive pas, Dobby.  
_-_ Vous mangez de moins en moins…  
_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…  
_-_ Mon maître va bientôt venir… Vous avez besoin de vos forces…  
_-_ La nourriture me rend malade… Laisse, Dobby. Ce n'est pas grave…  
_-_ Je suis responsable de vous…  
_-_ Non. Ton travail consiste uniquement à me porter mes repas. Je doute que ton maître te reproche quoi que ce soit. Je t'assure… »

Dobby battit en retraite. « Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit, monsieur Sirius… » lui dit_-_il encore, après l'avoir rattaché, avant de refermer la porte.

De nouveau seul.

Il repensa à James. A sa colère.

A Remus, si pâle, si affaibli. Par sa faute.

A Peter, qui se défilait toutes les fois que son regard se posait sur lui.

A Dumbledore, dont les yeux ne reflétaient plus aucune gentillesse.

A MacGonagall, dont la bouche se pinçait de mépris lorsqu'elle lui indiquait quoi faire durant ses retenues.

Il versa quelques larmes, silencieuses et amères. Toutes ces personnes, qu'il aimait, se doutaient_-_elles du prix qu'il payait maintenant pour ses erreurs ? Quelle importance, finalement. Toutes lui avaient tourné le dos.

§§§§

Malefoy vint, rejoua avec lui les mêmes jeux cruels, et repartit, le laissant plus dégoûté, plus souffrant et plus désespéré encore. Il en venait à penser que plus jamais il ne retrouverait une vie normale. Il resterait enfermé là pendant des années, à servir de jouet à Lucius, jusqu'à ce que celui_-_ci se lasse et le renvoie enfin, tellement brisé qu'il ne saurait plus comment vivre simplement normalement.

§§§§

« Lucius semblait enchanté… » Sirius tourna la tête vers la porte, et vit Rogue entrer. « Te laisser partir va lui coûter, je crois… quoique… Vous vous reverrez à Poudlard, bien sûr…  
_-_ Il n'oserait pas… avança Sirius, sans aucune conviction.

_-_ Ah, tu crois ?  
_-_ Pas sous le nez de Dumbledore…  
_-_ Dumbledore a assez d'ennuis comme cela, tu sais… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un rude adversaire, pour lui… Je doute qu'il se soucie vraiment de ce qui pourrait t'arriver. D'autant plus qu'il m'a semblé assez remonté contre toi, la dernière fois… Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs… »

Rogue déposa son plateau sur le sol et s'assit sur la table, près de Sirius.

« Tu ne trouves rien à répondre ? Tu as donc perdu de ta verve ?  
_-_ A quoi bon te répondre…  
_-_ Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Rogue se pencha légèrement sur lui, ses yeux noirs inquisiteurs posés sur lui. Sirius se força à supporter son regard. Rogue le mettait toujours terriblement mal_-_à_-_l'aise, plus encore que Malefoy ou Rodolphus. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Il comprenait le plaisir brut des frères Lestrange, leur désir de lui faire mal, il comprenait les perversions de Malefoy et sa volonté de l'humilier par tous les moyens, il comprenait même la folie de Bellatrix… Mais les motivations de Rogue lui échappaient encore. Alors que le plaisir des autres était manifeste, Rogue restait toujours impassible, comme s'il n'arrivait même pas à trouver de satisfaction dans ce qu'il subissait.

« Pourquoi, Rogue ? demanda_-_t_-_il finalement. Pourquoi tu restes ici, à assister à tout ça… ?  
_-_ Tu ne le sais pas ? Cela me plaît…  
_-_ Vraiment ? Je n'y crois pas, tu sais… Les Lestrange sont des brutes sans cervelle, Bellatrix et Lucius sont des pervers… Mais tu n'es pas comme eux…  
_-_ Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?  
_-_ Explique_-_moi…  
_-_ Je fais ce qui dois être fait, c'est tout.  
_-_ Tu les regardes me torturer par… principe ?  
_-_ Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais innocent, Black. Et je te déteste. Profondément.  
_-_ C'est réciproque.  
_-_ Redresse_-_toi, que je te donne ta potion. »

Sirius releva la tête et avala le liquide que Rogue lui versa entre les lèvres. Le goût lui en parut étrange, plus sirupeux qu'à l'ordinaire. « Qu'est_-_ce que c'était ? demanda_-_t_-_il, soudain méfiant.  
_-_ un décontractant… » répondit Rogue, lui tournant le dos pour prendre de quoi le soigner. Il leva sa baguette et marmonna un sortilège de nettoyage. C'était moins agréable qu'un bain, mais Sirius n'allait certainement pas se plaindre.

« Potter et toi avez poussé le bouchon beaucoup trop loin, Black… poursuivit Rogue. Je n'allais pas manquer une occasion de me venger…  
_-_ Alors pourquoi ne vois_-_je aucun plaisir sur ton visage, quand tu assistes à… _ça_ ?  
_-_ La seule chose qui me ferait plaisir serait de te voir te briser, Black… Les Lestrange, comme tu l'as si bien dit toi_-_même, sont stupides. Trop stupides pour comprendre qu'il ne suffit pas de te maltraiter ou te violer pour te défaire… Oui, je sais, Sirius… Quoi qu'ils t'aient fait, les uns et les autres, aucun n'est parvenu à bout de toi… Tu es resté égal à toi_-_même, au fond… Lucius l'a compris, lui, mais il s'en moque. Il veut t'humilier, parce que c'est ce qui le fait bander, pas te briser. »

Il avait fini de soigner Sirius. Celui_-_ci, en l'écoutant, sentait son corps se couvrir d'une sueur froide. Subitement, Rogue lui parut plus dangereux que tous ses tortionnaires réunis.  
« Les idiots… soupira Rogue, se rasseyant à ses côtés. Ils sont mauvais, certes… Mais ils sont incapables de venir à bout d'un gosse de seize ans… » _Parce que toi, tu sais… ?_ se demanda Sirius, vaguement effrayé. « Ils n'ont aucune subtilité… »

Il se pencha sur Sirius et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. « Tes pupilles se dilatent… La potion fait effet, à ce que je vois… Bien, bien… » L'inquiétude de Sirius monta encore d'un cran. « Qu'est_-_ce que tu m'as fait boire ?! répéta_-_t_-_il, insistant.

_-_ Je te l'ai dit… Une potion décontractante… De ma composition… Tout excellent que tu sois, Black, voilà au moins un domaine où je te surpasse… Tu risques d'être un peu surpris par les effets secondaires de ma petite mixture… Désagréablement surpris…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu m'as fait ?! cria Sirius, tirant brusquement sur ses chaînes.  
_-_ Calme_-_toi, Sirius… répondit Rogue, d'une voix presque douce. Tu n'auras pas mal… Tu sens la chaleur qui se diffuse en toi ? N'est_-_elle pas agréable, après tous ces jours que tu as passés nu, sur cette table, dans ce cachot lugubre ? » Il posa une main sur la sienne pour le faire se tenir tranquille.

« Je vais prendre ma revanche, Black… »

Sirius chercha à se relever, mais il ne put que s'appuyer sur ses coudes. D'un coup de baguette magique, Rogue resserra les chaînes et il se sentit subitement repoussé vers l'arrière. « Qu'est_-_ce que tu vas me faire ?! » demanda Sirius, d'une voix qui trahissait son angoisse. Rogue ne répondit pas et s'installa à cheval au_-_dessus de lui, ses jambes collées contre les siennes. « Tu veux me violer, toi aussi ?! C'est ça ?!  
_-_ Je ne suis pas Rodolphus, Black… Tu vas être ton propre bourreau… »

Ses longs doigts pâles commencèrent à survoler sa poitrine, la touchant à peine. Sirius se sentit frissonner… et réagir. Il se mordit les lèvres. _Non, ce n'est pas possible… Je ne peux pas aimer ça !_ Rogue accentua ses caresses sur lui, amenant une rougeur de plus en plus prononcées sur ses joues. Sirius ferma les yeux, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de lui_-_même. « C'est inutile, Sirius… » susurra Rogue à son oreille. Sirius sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Rogue s'était penché sur lui et son visage touchait presque le sien. « Ton propre corps va te trahir, et tu ne pourras rien y faire… Dans quelques instants, tu vas me supplier de te baiser…  
_-_ Dans tes rêves, Rogue…  
_-_ Dans tes cauchemars, Black… »

Les mains de Rogue descendirent le long de son corps, toujours plus douces et plus caressantes, s'attardèrent sur ses hanches et glissèrent sur ses cuisses. « Cette idiote de Bellatrix qui me croit puceau… fit Rogue, riant légèrement. Si elle savait… Si j'ai refusé de participer aux ébats, c'est uniquement parce que je préférais t'observer, te jauger… Et parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus stupide que le viol brut… » Sirius se tortillait entre ses jambes, pour essayer de se soustraire à ses mains. Celle_-_ci remontèrent une nouvelle fois vers sa poitrine et Sirius dut se mordre la langue pour retenir le gémissement qui monta de sa gorge lorsque les doigts de son ennemi s'attardèrent sur les boutons de ses seins.

« Lucius ne sait pas ce qu'il perd… murmura Rogue, songeur.  
_-_ Quoi ? » fit Sirius, la respiration légèrement courte. Rogue ne répondit pas et se recula un peu. Il commença à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et pour une fois, Sirius, à son grand dépit, n'eut pas le réflexe de resserrer les jambes. « Lutte, Sirius, lutte… fit Rogue. Ta reddition finale n'en sera que plus douce, pour moi… » Il frôla le sexe de son prisonnier de son index. Sirius sursauta. Malgré tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, ni les Lestrange ni Malefoy ne l'avait touché là. Il frissonna. « Tu apprécies ? demanda Rogue, renouvelant sa caresse. Je vois que oui… »

Sirius s'aperçut avec honte et dégoût que son corps refusait tout contrôle. Une intense chaleur avait saisi son bas_-_ventre, tandis que Rogue promenait ses mains sur lui, se réjouissant visiblement de son érection. « Malefoy m'a dit que tu étais vierge… avant que Rodolphus te prenne de force, bien sûr… Tu n'as jamais connu cela, alors ? Prendre du plaisir des mains d'une autre personne… ?  
_-_ Tu me dégoûtes !  
_-_ J'espère bien, Black… Plus tu auras de plaisir et plus tu en ressentiras d'humiliation, plus je me sentirai comblé…  
_-_ Tais_-_toi…  
_-_ Que je me taise ? Peut_-_être aimerais_-_tu que j'utilise ma langue à autre chose, mmh ? »

Une violente décharge de plaisir parcourut Sirius lorsque la langue de Rogue remplaça ses doigts, et il ne put retenir un gémissement. _Ce n'est pas possible… ! Pas avec Rogue !_

Rogue procédait avec une lenteur terrifiante. Et Sirius ne sut bientôt plus ce qu'il désirait le plus : que Rogue renonce à sa vengeance, ou qu'au contraire, il parvienne au bout. « Tu aimes ça, hein ? murmura Rogue contre sa chair. En voudrais_-_tu plus ?  
_-_ Non… » La réponse de Sirius résonnait comme une prière. Rogue sourit. « Ton corps crie le contraire… remarqua_-_t_-_il, refermant sa main sur lui. C'est bon, hein ? Vas_-_y, dis_-_le… » Sirius secoua la tête en signe de protestation, de plus en plus rouge à mesure que Rogue le masturbait. « Si tu ne veux pas le dire, je vais te faire le crier… » annonça Rogue, avant de refermer la bouche sur lui.

Les mains de Sirius se crispaient sporadiquement. Rogue glissa ses doigts entre les siens et les força à s'ouvrir. Perdant tout contrôle de lui même, Sirius se surprit à se cambrer, pour approfondir le contact. Mais Rogue posa sa main sur son ventre et le retint fermement contre la table. « Patience… »

Il se redressa légèrement et le contempla un long moment. Sirius se détourna, mortifié. Car pour la première fois, il voyait la lueur de triomphe qui brillait au fond de ses yeux noirs, et la satisfaction profonde qu'il éprouvait maintenant. Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Au contraire, il se surprit à se tendre davantage entre ses chaînes, cherchant ce contact qui le dégoûtait pourtant tellement. « Encore ? » Sirius poussa un soupir désespéré. « Vas_-_y, dis_-_le… » Il effleura son sexe douloureusement tendu, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. « Il n'y a qu'un moyen de te soulager, Sirius, tu sais… poursuivit Rogue. Dis_-_moi de le faire…  
_-_ Je ne peux pas… gémit Sirius.  
_-_ C'est si dur à dire « baise_-_moi » ?  
_-_ Je ne veux pas… »

Un nouveau coup de langue le crucifia sur place. « Oui… gémit_-_il, malgré lui.  
_-_ Encore ?  
_-_ …Encore… »

Rogue glissa un bras sous ses hanches pour le soulever légèrement, et Sirius soupira sans retenue lorsque Rogue recommença à le sucer. Il sentit alors une main se faufiler entre ses cuisses et des doigts agiles le caresser doucement, et il se contracta. Ce contact_-_là signifiait « souffrance ». « Je ne te ferai pas mal… » promit Rogue, et Sirius fut frappé par la douceur de sa voix. _Il ne me fera pas mal, il n'en a pas l'intention…_

Il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Et toute la peur qu'il avait un instant ressentie se trouva balayée par le plaisir intense qui l'envahissait, un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors, qui le laissait pantelant, et aussi désarmé qu'une série de doloris. Rogue ne cherchait plus à entraver ses mouvements et le laissait se tordre sous lui, tentant à la fois de se soustraire au plaisir et de s'y soumettre davantage encore. Sirius se sentait complètement perdu, et ses pensées le désertaient. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit Rogue se redresser de nouveau, sa raison tenta une fois encore de reprendre le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi, Rogue était son pire ennemi, il lui devait sa déchéance et la perte de ses amis…

« Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus !  
_-_ Mais si, tu le veux ! contra Rogue, secouant la tête doucement. Tu le sais très bien… Avec la potion que tu as bue, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative… »

Il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, le forçant à les écarter davantage et releva un peu sa robe. « Non… » supplia Sirius. Rogue se contenta de lui _sourire_ – un vrai sourire, curieusement, sans agressivité, et plutôt doux – avant de reprendre ses caresses. « Desserre mes chaînes, Rogue… murmura Sirius. Ça me fait mal…  
_-_ Arrête de te crisper, dans ce cas… répondit celui_-_ci.  
_-_ Severus… ! » Rogue parut surpris, par l'emploi de son prénom. Il s'allongea de tout son long entre les jambes de Sirius, les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, et le regarda en silence, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, se délectant visiblement de son souffle haletant, de ses yeux brillants, de ses joues rosies par le plaisir. Il passa un index sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. « Demande_-_moi de te faire jouir et je ferai un effort… » Sirius ferma les yeux et une larme perla entre ses cils. « Fais_-_moi jouir… laissa_-_t_-_il échapper. Libère_-_moi… »

Rogue se baissa pour prendre sa baguette, qu'il avait laissée sur le sol, et relâcha légèrement la pression des chaînes de son prisonnier. Sirius soupira de soulagement et se cambra, collant son bassin contre celui de Rogue. Il avait renoncé à s'opposer, malgré toute sa honte. Son désir était si fort, maintenant, qu'il ne songeait plus qu'à le soulager. Rogue rejeta sa baguette et reprit ses caresses. Il repassa son bras sous ses hanches et le souleva de nouveau, l'attirant étroitement contre lui et Sirius comprit subitement ce qu'il allait faire. « Non ! Non, s'il te plait…  
_-_ Je ne t'ai jamais entendu supplier Malefoy ou Rodolphus… remarqua Rogue. Curieux…  
_-_ Tu vas me faire mal !  
_-_ Je te jure que non. Détends_-_toi. Si tu te détends, tout ira bien, je t'ai soigné, et… »

Rogue se tut, subitement gêné. Une légère rougeur colora ses joues pâles et un frémissement lui fit pincer les lèvres. Il hocha la tête, pensif, et leva sa main libre pour lui caresser la joue, si tendrement que Sirius sentit sa peur se dissiper. « Laisse_-_toi aller, Sirius », lui conseilla_-_t_-_il, dans un murmure.

Il le pénétra lentement, et si doucement que Sirius ne ressentit d'abord qu'un profond soulagement. Une foule de sensations nouvelles l'envahit, mais aucune n'était vraiment douloureuse, Rogue avait tenu sa promesse. Il respira plus librement et une nouvelle vague de plaisir monta en lui, au rythme imposé par son partenaire. « Tu as mal ? demanda Rogue.  
_-_ Non, soupira Sirius.  
_-_ C'est bon, hein ? » Il accéléra légèrement ses va_-_et_-_vient, le caressant de nouveau de sa main libre, et Sirius se surprit à aller au devant de lui, à accompagner ses mouvements de son plein gré. Mais il refusa d'y penser, il repoussa toute pensée, uniquement focalisé sur les sensations toujours plus fortes que lui procuraient leurs deux corps soudés l'un à l'autre.

Il se libéra enfin, se cabrant brusquement sous l'explosion de son plaisir, haletant. Rogue cessa immédiatement tout mouvement, un sourire sur les lèvres, et se retira, sans même parvenir lui_-_même à l'orgasme. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et une honte aussi grande que le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir saisit Sirius. Il s'était abandonné entre les bras de son pire ennemi, et _cela_ _lui avait plu !_ Quelque chose se brisa en lui, et il fondit en larmes, cédant finalement à la pression qu'il avait contenue tant bien que mal depuis son arrivée au manoir Malefoy. Et les larmes se muèrent très vite en sanglots irrépressibles. « Pleure, Sirius… murmura Rogue, ses lèvres tout près de son oreille. Tu te dégoûtes, hein ? Et la prochaine fois que tu m'agresseras, songe que je pourrais révéler ton terrible secret : je t'ai baisé et tu as aimé ça… »

Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre. Il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, cherchant à s'éloigner de lui. Mais Rogue posa une main sur son visage, caressant ses joues trempées de larmes avec une délectation si évidente que Sirius se sentit plus mortifié encore. « Merci, Black… Ta défaite était plus délicieuse encore que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer… »

Rogue se pencha davantage encore et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, il se releva prestement, nettoya sa robe tâchée d'un coup de baguette magique et quitta la pièce, laissant Sirius tremblant et sanglotant, complètement choqué. 


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 

Quelque_-_chose était arrivé à Sirius Black. Malefoy le remarqua dès le premier regard posé sur lui.

Sirius s'était montré incroyablement fort, jusqu'à présent, refusant de laisser voir sa peur ou sa détresse, s'efforçant de garder cet air de défiance et de fierté sur son visage. Même si les remarques acerbes avaient fini par être moins nombreuses, son regard traduisait toujours sa révolte. Black ne se complaisait pas dans le rôle de la victime. C'était inhabituel, chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Pourtant, il avait fini par craquer.

Son corps meurtri était agité de tremblements, et son visage sale était barbouillé de larmes.

Lucius hocha la tête, pensif. Ce devait être Rogue. Il devait venir soigner le garçon. Que lui avait_-_il fait ? Comment ce gosse malingre était_-_il venu à bout du jeune sorcier si brillant que lui_-_même n'avait su briser ?

« Qu'est_-_ce que Severus t'a fait ? » demanda_-_t_-_il, curieux. Sirius détourna la tête en reniflant. Lucius devina qu'il avait passé une partie de la nuit à pleurer. Il regretta de ne pas avoir assisté à cela. « Il a su trouver le moyen de te faire payer, il semblerait… Décidément, il m'étonne de jour en jour… Très prometteur… »

Il s'assit sur la table, sa cuisse contre celle de Sirius. Celui_-_ci ne se donna même pas la peine de s'écarter. Malefoy le détailla d'un peu plus près. « Il ne semble pas t'avoir frappé… Cela ne me surprend pas de sa part… il t'a touché ? »

De nouvelles larmes débordèrent des yeux de Sirius.

« Je vois… Intéressant… Qu'est_-_ce qui a fait la différence ? Je t'ai violé de la façon la plus brutale qui soit, et je n'ai jamais eu cet effet_-_là sur toi… » Il promena son regard sur le visage de Sirius, se réjouissant de toutes les marques de désespoir qu'il y voyait : les yeux enflés d'avoir trop pleuré, le pli amer de la bouche, les longs sillons tracés sur ses joues sales. Son regard étrangement éteint.

« Je suppose que ce sont les avantages d'être ennemis intimes… Rogue te connaît sûrement suffisamment pour savoir appuyer là où ça fait mal… Etrange, de voir à quel point vous pouvez être liés, tous les deux… »

Le visage de Sirius s'était décomposé un peu plus. Lucius sourit. « Tu payes pour deux, Sirius, tu sais ? James Potter… La haine que Severus a pour lui est au moins aussi grande que celle qu'il te voue. Pourtant, il a refusé qu'on s'en prenne à lui… Il lui a sauvé la vie… Bien que ça le mortifie, il ne tentera rien contre lui… Mais il t'a sous la main… Est_-_ce que tu penses que Potter te pardonnera un jour… ? »

Malefoy comprit aussitôt qu'il avait fait mouche. Il avait bien noté que l'amitié qui unissait les deux garçons avaient été sérieusement ébranlée, avant les vacances. Mais il n'avait pas encore mesuré toute l'ampleur que cela prenait pour Sirius. _Il tient vraiment au jeune Potter… Est-ce ainsi, que Severus l'a blessé ? En jouant sur le registre de l'amitié trahie ? _

« Peut_-_être Potter sera_-_t_-_il tenté de se rapprocher de toi, au retour des vacances… Tu as une mine tellement épouvantable… Si tu lui parles de ça, je vous plante tous les trois, lui, le monstre et toi. »

Il se releva, lissant les plis de son élégante robe violette.

« La rentrée est dans trois jours… Trois jours pendant lesquels tu pourras te refaire une santé… Les frères Lestrange vont te conduire dans une chambre un peu plus confortable, et Dobby viendra s'occuper de toi. »

§§§§

Sirius était si faible que les Lestrange durent le porter jusqu'à ses nouveaux quartiers. Il était resté dix jours allongé sur cette table, étroitement enchaîné. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

Dobby le fit asseoir dans une baignoire immaculée. Il le doucha une première fois, avant de le laisser barboter dans un bain très chaud. Sirius était tellement à bout de nerf qu'il était incapable d'apprécier ce nouveau traitement. De nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il sanglota encore, d'une voix cassée. Dobby le regarda avec une gêne manifeste.  
« Monsieur Sirius… murmura Dobby. Il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça… Mon maître a dit que c'était terminé, qu'il fallait vous soigner et faire en sorte que vous alliez bien… Vous allez rentrer chez vous, sans doute…  
_-_ Non… renifla Sirius. Je ne rentre pas chez moi… Je retourne à l'école…  
_-_ A l'école ?! s'exclama l'elfe, surpris. Mais c'est une très mauvaise idée, Monsieur Sirius… ! Vous êtes très mal en point, vous avez besoin de calme et de repos !  
_-_ Je n'ai pas le choix…  
_-_ Et vos parents ? Ne s'inquiètent_-_ils pas de votre absence ?  
_-_ Mes parents…  
_-_ Oh, excusez_-_moi…Vous êtes si jeune, je pensais que vous viviez encore avec vos parents…  
_-_ C'est le cas… »

Sirius se redressa dans la baignoire. Parler à Dobby l'aidait à retrouver ses esprits. Et si sa voix chevrotait encore, ses larmes, au moins, avaient cessé de couler.

L'elfe passa derrière lui et fit couler de l'eau chaude sur sa tête avant de lui frictionner les cheveux avec le shampooing.

« Y aura_-_t_-_il au moins quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous, dans votre école ? Vos professeurs prendront_-_ils soin de vous ?  
_-_ Ce n'est pas leur rôle… répondit Sirius, esquissant malgré lui un pâle sourire en imaginant MacGonagall venant le border le soir, dans son lit.  
_-_ Mais il faudra bien que quelqu'un le fasse, pourtant, insista Dobby, lui rinçant les cheveux. Vos amis, peut_-_être ? »

Sirius frissonna. Est_-_ce que le temps des vacances avait atténué la colère de ses amis à son endroit ? Remus serait_-_il prêt à lui laisser une chance de se faire pardonner ? Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui écrire, puisqu'on ne lui avait pas permis de lui parler.

Et si ses amis lui tournaient le dos ?

« Je peux soigner votre corps, Monsieur Sirius, fit Dobby. Mais seuls ceux qui vous aiment peuvent espérer soigner les blessures de votre âme… »

_Oui, mais qui m'aime ? Si je n'ai plus les Maraudeurs, qui reste-t-il ? _

Il pensa à son frère. Bien sûr, Regulus l'aimait. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de le voir mêlé à tout cela. Il était trop jeune, trop vulnérable.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne, déclara_-_t_-_il, dans un sursaut de détermination. Je panserai mes blessures tout seul. »

§§§§

Sirius grimpa dans le Poudlard Express, en grimaçant. Malgré Dobby, certains mouvements étaient toujours douloureux à faire, et il avait encore les jambes flageolantes. Il entra dans le compartiment et s'assit précautionneusement sur le bord de la banquette, près de la fenêtre, à sa place habituelle.

Enfin, tout était fini, il retournait à Poudlard.

Il retrouverait sa routine rassurante, les cours, le quidditch, les balades avec Moony dans la forêt interdite…

Son cœur se serra.

Non.

Il n'y aurait pas de routine rassurante.

Il aurait affaire à Malefoy pendant les cours de DCFM, il devrait croiser son regard, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si ce type immonde ne l'avait pas violé et torturé pendant presque deux semaines…

Il n'y aurait plus de quidditch, Dumbledore le lui avait interdit, tout comme les sorties à Pré_-_au_-_Lard.

Mais surtout, il n'y aurait plus de balade au clair de lune avec le loup, le cerf et le rat.

Il aurait pu supporter tout le reste, s'il lui était au moins resté cela. L'appui de ses amis.

Il n'avait plus d'amis.

Il soupira et regarda les collégiens qui se massaient sur le quai, embrassant leurs familles avant de monter dans le train. Rodolphus l'avait déposé à la gare avant de repartir, et il n'avait vu ni Bellatrix, ni Regulus. Ni ses parents. _Tant mieux, je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté de voir leurs gueules… _

Il n'avait pas vu Rogue non plus.

_Rogue_… Il sentit ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule. Finalement, ç'avait été vraiment ça, le pire… Le dernier instant passé avec Rogue. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se leurrer, il s'était passé _quelque-chose_ à ce moment_-_là. Et en y repensant… Le regard de Rogue avait changé, il avait été sûr d'y voir de la douleur, et de la tristesse aussi…

Il écarta ce souvenir de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas de courage, maintenant, pour une introspection.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, mais il ne se tourna pas vers elle pour voir qui entrait. Il y eut un blanc, puis, un reniflement exaspéré. Sirius répugnait vraiment à lever les yeux, maintenant. « Je crois que tu devrais sortir… » dit une voix.

C'était celle de James.

Il eut plus froid, encore, que lorsqu'il avait pensé à Rogue un instant plus tôt. Il se força à respirer doucement pour se reprendre.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de me battre ici, maintenant, avec toi ! insista James. Alors tu vas te choisir un autre compartiment tout de suite ! »

Sirius n'avait pas plus envie que James de se battre. Très prosaïquement, il en serait même probablement incapable. James était presque aussi grand que lui, mais il était plus large d'épaules, et il savait cogner fort, s'il le fallait. Sirius, lui, tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir, Sirius », intervint Remus, d'une voix moins sèche, mais tout aussi ferme. _Remus, la voix de la raison_. Sirius fit une grimace. Si lui_-_aussi s'y mettait… Il céda. Il se leva vite, trop vite. Battant des paupières pour empêcher le monde, autour de lui, de tanguer, il passa entre les trois garçons massés près de la porte et quitta le compartiment.

§§§§

Il resta un moment dans le couloir du train, tandis que celui_-_ci s'ébranlait enfin. Il s'en voulait. Il avait été stupide, de s'asseoir dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs, il aurait dû prévoir que James réagirait ainsi. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait agi avec automatisme : ce compartiment avait été aussi le sien, dès la deuxième année.

Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un autre endroit où s'asseoir.

« Cousin ! » s'exclama une voix enjouée.

_Non ! Pas Bellatrix ! _

« Viens donc avec nous ! fit_-_elle, se plantant devant lui, les mains gracieusement posées sur ses hanches. Rien de tel que la famille, quand les amis vous lâchent, tu sais…  
_-_ Ne me pousse pas à être grossier, Bellatrix… gronda_-_t_-_il, menaçant.  
_-_ Comme si je pouvais avoir peur de toi ! rit_-_elle. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ! » Elle lui prit le bras. « Allons, viens… Ton petit frère meurt d'envie de te voir !  
_-_ Tu pourrais lui raconter tes vacances… » suggéra une voix froide, derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder par_-_dessus son épaule pour savoir à qui appartenait ce ton si sarcastique et si glacial à la fois. Et il n'avait certainement pas envie de croiser le regard tranchant de Rogue. D'un mouvement brusque, il repoussa la main de Bellatrix. Il s'éloigna vers le fond du train, à grandes enjambées. « On pourrait prendre ça pour une fuite, Black ! lui lança Rogue. Ta réputation va en prendre un coup, tu sais ! Reculer devant une fille ! »

§§§§

James s'était assis à la place même qu'occupait Sirius lorsqu'il était entré dans le compartiment. A la place que Sirius avait toujours occupé dans le Poudlard Express. Remus s'assit à ses côtés, et Peter en face de lui. Ce dernier regardait tour à tour ses deux camarades, visiblement ennuyé. « Quoi, Peter ? demanda finalement Remus.  
_-_ Oh… ! fit Peter, en rougissant un peu. C'est juste que… » Il hésita, les yeux posés sur James. « Dis, Peter, l'encouragea Remus gentiment.  
_-_ J'espérais juste que ce serait fini… Tout ça…  
_-_ Tout ça quoi ?! » intervint James, d'un ton plutôt sec. Peter se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise et Remus soupira. « Ben… Avec Sirius… osa Pettigrew. J'aurais juste bien voulu qu'on ne soit plus fâché contre lui…  
_-_ Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, Peter, gronda James, froidement. Libre à toi de le rejoindre ! » Le visage ouvert de Remus se ferma brusquement. « N'agresse pas Peter, James, gronda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Je ne l'agresse pas ! répliqua Potter. Mais s'il tient tant que ça à Sirius… Je ne te retiens pas, Peter ! Quant à moi, il est hors de question que je passe l'éponge ! Merde… Ce qu'il a fait… »

Il se mordit les lèvres. Les vacances ne lui avaient pas permis d'oublier Sirius. Et il était toujours aussi en colère contre lui. Mais il comprenait Peter. Peter voulait que tout soit comme avant, il voulait pouvoir effacer ce qui s'était passé d'un coup de baguette. Jamais il n'avait à ce point regretté que ce ne fût pas possible.

« Nous comprenons très bien, Peter, dit Remus, traduisant sa pensée. Nous aussi, nous préfèrerions que tout soit comme avant. Mais c'est impossible… Pour James, et pour moi, en tous cas… » James tourna la tête vers Remus. Ils avaient peu parlé de tout cela, tous les deux. Le sujet « Sirius » était devenu tabou presque aussitôt que James lui eût raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Très bien, j'ai compris… marmonna Peter. Je suis désolé… Et je suis avec vous, les gars… » Ils échangèrent un sourire qui n'en était pas réellement un.

§§§§

Les trois Maraudeurs s'étaient efforcés de retrouver leur gaieté, après le départ de Sirius, mais James se sentait douloureusement crispé. Remus était moins pâle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et il semblait s'être plutôt bien remis de sa douloureuse pleine lune. Mais il appréhendait un peu sa prochaine transformation. _A la fin de la semaine, _pensa_-_t_-_il._ Déjà…_ Il espérait qu'il serait en mesure de retenir Moony, malgré l'absence de Padfoot. Il étouffa un soupir.

Il avait pensé à Sirius tous les jours, pendant les vacances. Tantôt pour regretter son absence, tantôt dans un regain de colère. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à _croire_ à ce que son ami avait fait. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait parfaitement compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur. Son intention était claire : il haïssait Rogue au point de chercher à le tuer !

Comment pouvait_-_il accorder sa confiance, son amitié, à un meurtrier en puissance ? Ainsi donc, Sirius cachait au fond de lui la même noirceur que sa famille honnie.

Etait_-_ce si surprenant que cela, en fin de compte ?

§§§§

Sirius s'était réfugié au fond du train, dans un compartiment que partageaient des premières années de Serdaigle. Il s'était assis sur le bord de la banquette, sans se soucier de leur en demander l'autorisation, et ceux_-_ci, après l'avoir regardé un moment avec embarras, s'étaient finalement résignés à sa présence.

Il resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant tout le voyage, sans un regard pour ses compagnons, sans même relever la tête lorsque le chariot de friandises s'arrêta devant leur porte. Il n'avait pas faim. Ou plutôt, il se sentait incapable de manger. Il avait encore sur l'estomac les toasts que Dobby lui avait fait ingurgiter presque de force ce matin_-_là. Il se demanda vaguement s'il retrouverait un jour l'appétit et constata sans aménité que cela lui était complètement égal.

Il descendit du train derrière les autres et resta en retrait, peu soucieux de se mêler aux groupes qui se bousculaient devant les carrosses. En quittant le manoir Malefoy, il avait pensé trouver du soulagement, à se retrouver mêlé aux autres élèves. Après tout, sa solitude lui avait été particulièrement pesante. Mais maintenant, il ne ressentait plus qu'une envie féroce de fuir loin de cette cohue. Il était oppressé à la seule idée de tous ces corps se pressant autour de lui ; la foule lui faisait horreur. Et de toute façon, il n'en serait pas pour autant moins seul.

Il finit par se résoudre à monter à son tour dans un carrosse, n'importe lequel, et se rencogna dans un coin sombre, près des rideaux qui exhalaient une persistante odeur de moisi. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement, et il se dit qu'il allait finir par rendre ses malheureux toasts, avant de se faire la réflexion que ceux_-_ci avaient sans doute été digérés depuis bien longtemps. Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

§§§§

Machinalement, il suivit les autres Gryffondors jusqu'à leurs quartiers. Il restait à peine une heure, avant le dîner. A peine avait_-_il mis le pied dans le Grand Hall que le Préfet_-_en_-_chef lui avait rappelé qu'il était consigné à l'intérieur du château. Il était donc hors de question qu'il s'attarde dans le parc, malgré son envie de profiter un peu du soleil. Le soleil… La gare de King's Cross en était baignée, lorsque Rodolphus l'avait finalement relâché. Et il avait savouré un long moment la douce chaleur de ses rayons sur son visage, avant de monter dans le train. Après tout, il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis deux longues semaines…

Il lui fallait renoncer à son besoin de chaleur et de lumière, et suivre les autres. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à se tenir à l'écart de James et Remus et peut_-_être qu'il trouverait un peu de paix et de réconfort dans cette Salle commune qu'il avait appris à apprécier plus que sa propre demeure – et de loin !

Quelques étudiants montèrent directement dans leurs dortoirs, dont les Maraudeurs, d'autres prirent possessions des vieux fauteuils confortables de la Salle Commune et commencèrent à évoquer leurs vacances, les perspectives de la rentrée et les examens si proches, maintenant. Sirius tira un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et se pelotonna dedans, les yeux perdus sur le ciel et le soleil qui touchait presque, maintenant, la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

Personne ne vint le déranger. Personne ne s'avisa de lui adresser la parole. Et finalement, il ne sut pas s'il devait vraiment s'en réjouir…

§§§§

Il attendit que James et ses amis quittent la tour des Gryffondors pour descendre à son tour pour le dîner. Eux_-_aussi l'avaient complètement ignoré. James lui avait à peine jeté un regard, avant de répondre quelque_-_chose à Remus qui était parti d'un rire franc. Et ce rire avait presque réussi à arracher un sourire à Sirius. Il avait toujours aimé le rire de Remus, qu'il trouvait si puissamment révélateur de son humeur profonde. Remus n'aurait pas ri, s'il n'était pas _bien_. Et Sirius s'en était fait la réflexion avec soulagement. Finalement, Remus s'était remis. Sirius sentait un poids de moins peser sur lui.

Il s'assit à l'extrémité de la table des Gryffondors, le plus près possible de la porte de sortie, à côté de premières années dont il ne se souvenait même pas du nom. Très loin de James et Remus et de sa place habituelle. Dumbledore commença son discours de bienvenue, avec son habituel ton bienveillant, et leur rappela à tous que la fin de l'année et son cortège d'examens approchaient. Enfin, les plats apparurent sur la table.

Sirius regarda les victuailles s'amonceler devant lui avec une grimace de dégoût. Leurs fumets se mêlaient les uns aux autres et il sentit son estomac se retourner. _Il faut bien manger, pourtant…_ s'admonesta_-_t_-_il. Il prit un morceau de pain, une aile de poulet et quelques haricots verts, qu'il commença à grignoter du bout des dents. Son ventre gargouilla douloureusement, et il fut pris d'un haut_-_le_-_cœur au moment d'avaler. Il but une gorgée d'eau pour faire passer le tout et reposa sa fourchette. Ses repas devenaient de véritables calvaires. Combien de temps, encore, devrait_-_il supporter cela ? Il se força à prendre encore un peu d'aliments, mâcha longuement et avala avec une gorgée d'eau.

Il repoussa son assiette. Il se sentait affreusement lourd, comme s'il avait avalé des briques, et il avait mal au ventre.

Ça n'allait pas du tout…

Il se leva d'un pas incertain et quitta la Grande Salle, sous les regards surpris de quelques élèves.

Il se réfugia dans les toilettes les plus proches et s'aspergea le visage et le cou d'eau froide. Il inspira et expira profondément pour calmer ses nausées et se sentit finalement beaucoup mieux. Après un instant penché sur le lavabo, il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir fixé au mur.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans.

Il était pâle et vraiment amaigri : son visage avait perdu les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses yeux lui renvoyaient un regard morne et désabusé qui l'étonna lui_-_même. Comme si l'individu qui lui faisait face était un inconnu.

Il détourna les yeux, troublé, s'essuya le visage du revers de sa manche et quitta les toilettes.

§§§§

Il regardait d'un œil distrait ses condisciples discuter, lire, jouer dans la salle commune, assis en retrait dans son fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il avait été soulagé de ne pas y trouver James, Remus et Peter. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à feindre de ne pas les voir. Ce jeu_-_là l'avait assez épuisé, avant les vacances, et il ne s'en sentait plus la force, maintenant.

Il avait terriblement sommeil. A mesure que les heures passaient, la salle commune se vidait, ne laissant plus que quelques étudiants consciencieux plongés dans leurs livres de cours. Et Sirius sentait approcher le moment de prendre une décision. Il mourait d'envie de monter dans son dortoir et de s'écrouler dans _son_ lit. Mais cela l'exposait à une confrontation avec les Maraudeurs.

_Pas maintenant… Je suis trop crevé, trop mal fichu pour supporter ça… _Pourtant, il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire l'économie d'une explication entre eux. Après tout, il n'avait pas revu Remus, depuis la dernière Pleine Lune. Il savait qu'il lui devait au moins des excuses, même s'il n'avait pas la prétention de penser que cela suffirait pour se faire pardonner… _Encore faut-il qu'il daigne m'écouter… _

Il soupira. Il était près de minuit, il ne pouvait plus différer bien longtemps. Avec un peu de chance, les Maraudeurs dormaient déjà, et il pourrait se glisser dans son propre lit sans bruit. Il se leva lentement et détendit ses membres engourdis par la fatigue, avant de se diriger, presque à contre_-_cœur, vers son dortoir.

Ils ne dormaient pas.

Un bref instant, il fut tenté de faire demi_-_tour, de refermer la porte qu'il n'avait qu'entrebâillée… _Trop tard, ils savent que tu es là…_ Il le comprit au silence subit qui succéda aux murmures étouffés des trois garçons. Reculer maintenant serait avouer sa faiblesse, avouer qu'il craignait la confrontation. Et cela, il ne le supporterait pas. Il entra.

Remus, Peter et James étaient assis sur le lit de ce dernier. Seul Peter, face à lui, leva les yeux lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, mais pour les rebaisser aussitôt. James lui tournait le dos, et Remus regardait droit devant lui, avec une rectitude qui trahissait sa nervosité. _Indésirable_.

Il hésita. Mais aucun des trois garçons ne prononça un mot, et un silence de plus en plus pesant s'installa. Sirius sentit son cœur cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et il eut soudain très froid.

Bien sûr, il ne s'était fait aucune illusion, sur ce qui l'attendait de retour à Poudlard… Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que James et Remus lui en veuillent moins après deux semaines de vacances.

Mais lui avait maintenant désespérément besoin d'eux.

Il en prenait vraiment conscience, là, alors qu'ils l'ignoraient délibérément. Il n'y aurait eu qu'eux, pour l'apaiser et le réconforter, pour l'écouter dire sa souffrance et sa colère. Il voulait pouvoir s'asseoir avec eux, pour simplement donner une chance au Sirius d'_avant_ d'exister encore au travers de leur regard, de leur amitié, lui qui avait été si cruellement dépossédé de lui_-_même par ses tortionnaires qu'il ne se reconnaissait même plus.

Le silence s'éternisait. Remus s'était contenter de froncer les sourcils, son visage toujours un peu pâle complètement fermé. Peter fixait ses mains, posées sur l'édredon devant lui, d'un air totalement absent. Et James ? Il ne voyait toujours que son dos, droit et rigide.

Sirius comprit qu'aucun n'était prêt à lui laisser une chance. C'était trop douloureux. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, d'une démarche plus incertaine qu'il n'aurait voulu et s'y enferma.

Il s'assit sur la cuvette des WC et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Non. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Il refusait de laisser sortir maintenant toute cette douleur qui lui broyait le cœur. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui_-_même, ne pas se laisser submerger. Ils ne voulaient définitivement plus de lui ? Il s'en accommoderait. Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon. Il réapprendrait à vivre seul, comme lorsque, enfant, il s'isolait pour se protéger des influences pernicieuses de sa propre famille.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Les elfes de maison ignorants de leur brouille avaient rangé sa trousse de toilette près de celles des autres. Il prit sa brosse à dents et commença sa toilette. Se concentrer sur ces gestes simples l'aida à évacuer son trop plein de tristesse. Comme si le simple fait de pouvoir s'occuper un peu de lui lui permettait de retrouver ses repères brouillés par les deux dernières semaines. Il se lava le visage à grande eau et se sentit mieux.

Il colla son oreille à la porte. Les murmures avaient repris, trop doux pour qu'il comprenne de quoi les trois autres étaient en train de parler. _Il faut bien que j'y aille, je ne vais pas passer la nuit allongé dans la baignoire !_

Il sortit de la salle de bain et avança vers son lit sans un regard pour eux. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il ouvrit sa malle pour en sortir son pyjama et se déshabilla rapidement. Les autres ne le regardaient pas, il n'y avait pas de risque qu'ils remarquent les fines zébrures rosâtres qui sillonnaient encore son corps, malgré le soin que Dobby et Rogue avaient mis pour les faire disparaître. Il finissait d'attacher ses boutons lorsque la voix de James, dans son dos, claqua dans la pièce. « Tu comptes dormir où, au juste ?! »

Il se figea, attendant la suite. Il ne voulait pas de dispute. Mais il ne tolèrerait pas tout non plus.

« Le canapé de la salle commune… » suggéra Remus. Sirius fut surpris par le ton sec qu'il avait employé. Et blessé. _Il t'en veut toujours, bien sûr, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? _

Mais James et Remus avaient signifié le début des hostilités. Et Sirius n'était pas décidé à leur céder sous la menace. Pas après tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir par la force dans le manoir Malefoy.

« Et qu'est_-_ce qui te fait croire que je vais obéir, Remus ? demanda_-_t_-_il froidement.  
_-_ Ne nous oblige pas à t'y contraindre ! répartit James, d'un ton plein de colère et d'exaspération.  
_-_ Ah oui… ? »

Sirius se tourna pour leur faire face et vit avec stupeur que James avait tiré sa baguette et la pointait sur lui. « Tu utiliserais ta baguette contre moi ?! fit_-_il, d'une voix blanche.  
_-_ S'il le faut, oui, gronda James, menaçant. Et sans hésitation, tu peux me croire ! Dégage, Sirius, ne me force pas à te donner une leçon ! » Sirius laissa échapper un ricanement sec, qui traduisait du mépris alors qu'il ne ressentait qu'une insondable tristesse. « Tu me menaces… Alors que je suis désarmé…  
_-_ La belle affaire, Sirius ! Va_-_t_-_en. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu. Qu'est_-_ce que tu croyais ? Que deux semaines suffiraient pour nous faire oublier ce que tu étais vraiment ?!  
_-_ Ce que je suis vraiment ?  
_-_ Un putain de Black ! Aussi sociopathe que tout le reste de ta saloperie de famille ! »

Sirius blêmit. Que James puisse penser cela de lui le blessa plus encore que la baguette brandie vers lui. Lui qui s'était toujours évertué à ne pas ressembler à ses parents, qui avait fait fi de leurs façons de penser étroites et rétrogrades, lui qui détestait tout ce qu'appartenir à la famille Black pouvait signifier… Comment James pouvait_-_il lui envoyer ça au visage ?!

« Ah, bien sûr ! éclata_-_t_-_il, submergé par la colère. Je suis un Black ! Et ça explique tout ! Ça explique surtout que je n'ai plus rien à faire avec un type comme toi, Potter ! Aussi ancré dans tes préjugés que ma propre famille !  
_-_ Ne mélange pas tout, Sirius ! gronda Remus, retenant visiblement sa propre rage. Quelle que soit la famille d'où tu viens, tu es responsable de ce que tu as fait, et James le sait très bien !  
_-_ Alors qu'il la ferme, et qu'il ne me lance pas des sottises pareilles au visage !  
_-_ C'est toi, qui va commencer par la fermer ! répliqua Remus, avançant d'un pas vers lui. S'il y en a un, ici, qui devrait se faire tout petit, c'est toi ! Tu rentres ici avec des airs de conquérant, comme si tout t'était dû… ! Comment peux_-_tu débarquer ici et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?! »

Sirius n'avait jamais vu un tel mélange de tristesse et de colère chez personne auparavant, et cela le calma d'un seul coup. Ses propres sentiments lui parurent dérisoires, en regard de ceux de Remus, et il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Mais celui_-_ci n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse de sa part.

« Tu crois que nous allons passer l'éponge ?! poursuivait Remus, tremblant de tous ses membres. Que ta présence nous est si indispensable que nous te pardonnions tout ! Moi, je ne peux pas te pardonner, Sirius ! Jamais ! J'avais confiance en toi… ! » Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots et il parut un instant sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, mais il se reprit aussitôt, ravalant sa peine en même temps que ses larmes. « Tu as failli faire de moi un assassin, tu as failli me faire renvoyer, j'ai manqué ne pas m'en remettre… ! Et tu ne t'es même pas excusé pour tout le mal que tu m'avais fait ! Comme si ta putain de fierté était si précieuse que tu ne puisses la mettre de côté pour me demander pardon ! Je ne veux plus vous voir, toi et ton arrogance démesurée, toi et tes airs supérieurs ! Va_-_t'en ! »

Visiblement à bout, il recula de quelques pas pour se laisser tomber sur le lit de James. Peter le rejoignit aussitôt, les joues très rouges, mais James n'avait pas quitté Sirius des yeux, comme pour le défier de renchérir sur ce qui venait d'être dit.

Mais Sirius n'avait pas la moindre intention de provoquer un nouvel éclat. Voir Remus aussi malheureux avait suffi pour le démonter complètement. Il tendit la main pour prendre sa couverture et quitta la chambre sans un mot ni un regard en arrière.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bon, Sirius n'est peut-être plus en aussi mauvaise position que dans les précédents chapitres, mais il n'est pas pour autant au bout de ses soucis...


	11. Chapitre 11

Merci à Miss Lisa Black qui me fait la gentillesse de reviewer sur ces chapitres ! C'est une fic difficile à écrire, je ne suis pas sûre que sans ses encouragements, je continuerais à la publier...

J'ai oublié de signaler que j'ai posté le point de vue de Rogue sur le chapitre 9, ça s'appelle _Vengeance amère_. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez lu...

Chapitre 11

Le premier cours était justement celui que Sirius appréhendait le plus. Dans quelques minutes, il allait devoir affronter le regard de Malefoy et faire comme si tout était normal. Et c'était d'autant plus dur qu'il était physiquement et nerveusement épuisé. Les paroles de Remus, sa tristesse si profonde avaient pesé de tout leur poids sur lui, et il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi, la nuit dernière.

Oui, mais à quoi bon les remords… Le mal est fait, je ne peux rien faire pour effacer mon erreur, Remus…  
Même s'excuser maintenant était vain. Les excuses auraient dû venir immédiatement, avant même que Remus ait quitté l'infirmerie. Faites maintenant, elles n'auraient aucun poids.

Les Serpentards étaient groupés devant la salle de classe et échangeaient quelques paroles acerbes avec les Gryffondors. La routine… Pourtant, les choses étaient tellement différentes, maintenant, songeait Sirius. Il vit Rogue, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres, le nez plongé dans un livre. Une flambée de haine et de colère l'étreignit. _Sa faute…_ Il aurait aimé y croire vraiment. Mais il n'était pas assez dupe, ni assez imbu de lui-même, contrairement à ce que prétendait Remus, pour ne pas voir sa propre – énorme – part de responsabilité, dans ce qui lui était arrivé.

Lucius Malefoy se fraya un passage entre ses élèves et Sirius réprima un frisson de dégoût, à sa vue. Il connaissait maintenant l'esprit pervers qui se nichait au fond de lui, il l'avait vu dans toute sa noirceur. Il serra les dents : la simple présence de l'homme si près de lui avait réveillé une douleur sourde au fond de lui, au creux de ses reins. Et un flot de souvenirs tous plus affreux les uns que les autres déferlèrent soudain dans son crâne, derrière ses paupières qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de clore. Comme si cela suffirait à le protéger. Comme si fermer les yeux pouvait anéantir cette silhouette hautaine aux robes coûteuses qui s'avançait avec autant d' assurance…

« Avance, Black ! » Sirius tourna la tête. Lily le regardait, un air impatient sur le visage. Et il avança sans un mot.

Il se retrouva seul à une table, loin des Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci l'avaient totalement ignoré, mais Remus était visiblement abattu, et il semblait avoir aussi peu dormi que lui-même. _Et la pleine lune arrive à la fin de la semaine…_ se souvint-il. Comme si ce pauvre Remus avait besoin en plus de se torturer à cause de lui…

Le professeur Malefoy s'arrêta devant lui et leva un sourcil, tandis que son regard gris acier se posait sur lui avec sévérité. Il sursauta. En deux semaines, il avait appris à lire ce regard, à y reconnaître l'anticipation d'une joie féroce, et il eut peur. _Non, il ne me fera rien là, pas en pleine classe…_

« Votre devoir, Mr Black ! dit Malefoy de sa voix si désagréablement onctueuse, la main tendue vers lui.  
- Mon devoir… ? répéta Sirius, sans comprendre.  
- Oui, Mr Black ! Etes-vous sourd ?! Le devoir que vous deviez rédiger pendant les vacances ! J'attends le vôtre, dépêchez-vous ! »

Sirius n'osait pas en croire ces oreilles ! Comme si cet abominable personnage ignorait ce qui lui était arrivé pendant les vacances ! Comme si, lié à une table, battu, torturé, violé, soumis à des sortilèges que la loi condamnait par la prison à perpétuité, on lui avait laissé l'occasion de faire ses devoirs ! Que Malefoy lui balance ça au visage avec une telle nonchalance réveilla en lui une colère prodigieuse.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! lâcha-t-il, les yeux plantés dans celui de l'homme au-dessus de lui, avec toute la morgue dont il était encore capable.  
- Ah non ? Vous vous croyez donc si brillant que cela, pour prendre la liberté de vous en dispenser… ?  
- Comme si… J'avais autre chose en tête, _monsieur_ !  
- Des choses plus passionnantes… ? » suggéra Malefoy, d'un ton sec. Mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent, pour lui seul, en un affreux sourire pervers. Sirius serra les poings sous sa table, dans l'espoir un peu vain de maîtriser la vague de colère qui montait en lui. « Mais _rien_ n'excuse que vous fassiez fi de vos obligations scolaires, Mr Black ! poursuivit Malefoy.  
- Vraiment ? répliqua Sirius, faisant frémir la moitié de la classe par son ton sec et ouvertement impudent. Comme si vous vous souciiez vraiment de ma scolarité… _monsieur_… ! »

Malefoy s'écarta de la table de Sirius et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. « Je vois ! Arrogant Mr Black ! Petit prince de la maison Gryffondor... ! Je vais vous rabattre votre vilain petit caquet insolent ! Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

L'annonce provoqua un mouvement consterné, de la part de ses condisciples. Cinquante points, c'était énorme ! Il y eut quelques murmures de protestation, et plus encore de regards noirs jetés sur Sirius.

Celui-ci rougit. La punition était d'autant plus injuste que Malefoy avait de bonnes raisons de savoir qu'il _ne pouvait pas_ avoir fait ses devoirs.

Mais il comprit immédiatement ce que voulait faire Malefoy. _Il va faire pression sur moi, il va me mener une vie d'enfer… Et pousser les autres Gryffondors à me rejeter pour de bon…_ Il se tassa un peu sur sa chaise, accablé.

« Très bien, reprit Malefoy, un sourire satisfait et particulièrement déplaisant sur le visage. Vous me rendrez ce devoir demain sans faute. Passons au cours d'aujourd'hui. Sortez vos baguettes ! »  
Les élèves plongèrent leur main dans leur robe à la recherche de leurs baguettes et les posèrent sur la table devant eux. Sirius esquissa le même geste machinalement, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait plus la sienne. Il soupira légèrement.  
« J'ai dit « sortez vos baguettes », Mr Black ! lança Malefoy, froidement.  
- Je n'ai plus de baguette, Monsieur… répondit Sirius, articulant à peine entre ses mâchoires serrées. On me l'a confisquée…  
- Confisquée… Oui, je me souviens… Le directeur doute sérieusement de votre capacité à user de votre magie à bon escient… J'avoue partager son opinion ! Quoi qu'il en soit, vous en avez besoin maintenant… Oui, Miss Evans ?  
- J'ai la baguette de Sirius, Monsieur.  
- Très bien. »

Lily se leva et posa la baguette devant Sirius. Celui-ci tendit la main et l'effleura du bout du doigt. Le fourmillement qui remonta jusqu'à son poignet le fit frissonner de plaisir. Il n'avait pas eu recours à la magie depuis deux semaines… Une éternité… C'était si agréable, de sentir l'influx magique l'envelopper ainsi. Et rassurant.

Il prit sa baguette et la tint fermement entre ses doigts.

Tout à ses sensations, il n'entendit pas les directives de Malefoy. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard clairement malveillant. Et le sanctionna encore de cinq points.

§§§§

Le cours fut un désastre. Malefoy traquait la moindre erreur de la part de Sirius, et celui-ci, de plus en plus nerveux, enchaînait les maladresses. Lui qui avait toujours lancé ses sorts et contre-sorts d'attaque avec aisance ne se reconnaissait même plus. _Je suis plus nul que Peter !_ pensa-t-il avec amertume, jetant un regard en coin au garçon grassouillet, sur sa droite.

Peter peinait sous les attaques de Lily. James faisait équipe avec Remus, bien évidemment, et s'en sortait avec son panache habituel. Remus lui tenait la dragée haute. Mais lui-même…

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il entendit Malefoy annoncer la fin du cours. Celui-ci félicita quelques élèves particulièrement appliqués – Rogue fut du lot – et lui rappela qu'il attendait son devoir pour le lendemain sans faute.

Il eut le plus grand mal à se soustraire aux vociférations de ses condisciples. Tous avaient été sidérés par la façon dont il s'était adressé à Malefoy. Aussi insupportable qu'il puisse être en classe, jamais Sirius Black n'avait manqué de respect à l'un de ses professeurs. Même Lily devait bien en convenir.

§§§§

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?! s'exclama la préfète, alors que Sirius s'éloignait à grands pas, s'efforçant de garder un air digne. Potter ? » James sursauta en entendant son nom dans la bouche de Lily. « Pourquoi tu me le demandes, Evans ?! répliqua-t-il, sur les nerfs.  
- C'est ton copain !  
- C'_était_ ! » corrigea James, froidement. Il y eut un moment de flottement, mais Lily n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber. « Il n'empêche… Tu le connais assez bien pour pouvoir répondre à ça !  
- Je dirais… Qu'il a décidé d'envoyer le monde entier balader. Même s'il doit nous couler tous en même temps… répondit-il avec hargne.  
- Pourquoi ?!  
- Parce que… Parce qu'il est en colère, je crois. Il perd tout sens commun, quand il est en colère…  
- De là à insulter un professeur…  
- Il n'a pas insulté Malefoy, » corrigea Remus, presque par automatisme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être juste et équitable, même dans sa colère, remarqua James. Et il savait que celle qu'il avait contre Sirius était particulièrement forte.  
- Mais il n'a pas été correct, Remus… avança Peter. Et tous ces points… Ça nous fait un sacré retard, non, maintenant ?  
- On va le rattraper… » promit James, les yeux posés sur le dos de Sirius qui tournait au bout du couloir.

§§§§

Le Professeur de potions les salua tandis qu'ils s'installaient derrière leurs chaudrons. « Bonjour à tous, mes chers enfants ! Petite révision, histoire de voir si vous ne vous êtes pas endormis sur vos livres pendant les vacances… Quels sont les huit ingrédients nécessaires pour réaliser la potion……………………………………………… ? »

Quelques doigts se levèrent. « Mademoiselle Evans ? » Sirius écouta distraitement Lily donner la bonne réponse. Le professeur Slughorn la gratifia d'un large sourire. « Excellent, Mademoiselle Evans ! Dix points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, quelle quantité de jus d'ortie est-elle nécessaire pour réussir la potion ……………………….. ? Mr Black ? »

Sirius sursauta. Le Professeur attendait sa réponse, les bras croisés sur son ventre opulent. « Jus d'ortie… ? murmura Sirius, cherchant vainement dans sa mémoire à quel cours Slughorn faisait référence.

« Je vois, fit Slughorn, tandis que Sirius restait muet. J'ai parlé à votre professeur de DCFM… Il n'exagérait pas, en parlant de votre laxisme… Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Potion ………………………………… Vous avez toutes les instructions sur le tableau. »

Sirius se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle étaient posés les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion. « Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, Black, lui glissa Pernilla Banks, les bras chargés, en le croisant. On a assez perdu de points comme ça par ta faute ! » Sirius préféra l'ignorer. Ainsi, Malefoy avait prévenu Slughorn contre lui… Parfait, le Directeur des Serpentards ne laisserait certainement pas passer une occasion pareille de tirer dans les pattes des Gryffondors…

Il commença la réalisation de la potion. Mais il était tellement tendu, et si épuisé, qu'il avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se troubler, toutes les fois que Slughorn passait à côté de lui. « Est-ce ainsi, que l'on émince des queues de rat, Mr Black ? » remarqua ce dernier, lui jetant un regard méprisant. Sirius baissa les yeux sur son ouvrage. _Elles sont très bien, ces queues… !_ « Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor !  
- Pourquoi ?! protesta Sirius. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, comment elles sont coupées !  
- Il est quand même stupéfiant qu'au bout de six ans passés dans ce cours, vous n'ayez toujours pas compris que, _justement_, ce genre de détail à toute son importance ! Voulez-vous que je vous place à côté de Mr Rogue ? Celui-ci se fera fort de vous faire comprendre ces subtilités !  
- Je suis sûr que Servilo est parfaitement habile en tronçonnage de queues de rat… ! Il excelle dans tout ce qui est répugnant ! » Ses bras se couvrirent de chair de poule en disant ces mots. Il savait que personne, à part Rogue, ne pouvait comprendre le sens réel de ses paroles. « Vingt points de moins pour vos paroles méchantes et totalement gratuites ! » répliqua le professeur, féroce.

Il y eut un tollé général chez les Gryffondors. Quatre-vint-dix points en une demi-journée ! Sirius avait battu, de très largement, son propre record ! « Silence ! cria Slughorn. Silence où vous vous retrouvez vite avec un joli zéro point sur votre compteur ! Retournez à votre potion ! Et priez pour que Mr Black fasse un peu plus d'efforts et se montre beaucoup moins insolent ! »

Sirius s'efforça d'ignorer les regards noirs de ses condisciples et de maîtriser les violentes émotions qui le tourmentaient pour se concentrer sur sa potion. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il versa trop de lait d'ortie dans son chaudron, et le mélange prit une vilaine teinte grisâtre. Il aurait dû être bleu turquoise, comme le clamait bien haut la préparation de Rogue, qui recevait à l'instant même les félicitations du professeur et une gratification de vingt points.

« Mr Black… soupira Slughorn, les mains sur les hanches et l'air furieusement désappointé. Peut-être auriez-vous dû prêter plus d'attention à vos études, pendant les dernières vacances… C'est une catastrophe ! » Cette fois-ci, Sirius jugea plus prudent de se taire. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui, dans l'attente de la sanction qui viendrait, inévitable.

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor… »

§§§§

Sirius n'avait pas seulement négligé ses devoirs de DCFM ou de potions, s'aperçut-on bientôt. Il n'avait strictement _rien_ fait pendant ses deux semaines de vacances ! Et si aucun autre professeur ne se montra aussi cassant que Malefoy ou Slughorn, tous sanctionnèrent la faute comme il se devait, en retirant des points à Gryffondor.

« Mais pourquoi ne le mettent-ils pas en retenue _lui_, au lieu de nous punir tous ! gémit Pernilla, la copine de Lily.  
- Parce qu'il est _déjà_ en retenue, remarqua James, sombrement. Tous les soirs. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et sans doute de l'année suivante, s'ils ne le renvoient pas avant…  
- Il ne leur reste plus guère de moyen de pression sur lui, ajouta Remus.  
- Mais s'ils croient que nous retirer des points à _nous_ peut le calmer… Je crois qu'il s'en fiche comme d'une guigne ! »

Ils gagnèrent la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs. Sirius y était déjà, assis à la table du préfet-en-chef, ses livres et ses parchemins étalés autour de lui. « S'il doit rendre tous ses devoirs demain, il n'est pas près de les faire, ses heures de retenues, remarqua Peter, en s'asseyant près de James.  
- Il les fera. Dumbledore exige qu'il étudie tous les jours jusqu'à six heures. Ensuite, retenue jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Il finira ses devoirs ce soir, dans la salle commune, après le couvre-feu.  
- Du moins, il faut l'espérer… grommela Remus. Parce que s'il se présente demain sans les devoirs de Malefoy… » Il n'eut pas besoin de poursuivre.

§§§§

Sirius arriva en retard dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il s'installa au bout de la table des Gryffondors, des dizaines de paires d'yeux hostiles se posèrent sur lui. Les étudiants, toutes années confondues, avaient été stupéfaits de voir le nombre de points de leur maison si considérablement diminué après une première journée de cours, et le rôle que Sirius avait joué là-dedans ne fut bien vite plus ignoré par personne.

Sirius avait compris qu'il se mettrait involontairement à dos ses condisciples, mais il ne pensait pas que cela prendrait si peu de temps. _Mes journées vont devenir aussi invivables que mes nuits…_ soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Il s'efforça de manger, mais déclara forfait bien vite, nauséeux. _Combien de temps durent les contrecoups d'un doloris… ?_ Si on lui accordait cinq minutes, dans ses longues journées, il chercherait à se renseigner. Du temps pour lui… Cela aussi, lui paraissait illusoire, maintenant. Il n'avait même pas fini tous ses devoirs de vacances, et il savait que les professeurs l'attendaient au tournant. Et il était évident que Dumbledore ne lui passerait aucune retenue. Après l'étude, il avait rejoint Rusard, et la joie du concierge était si flagrante qu'il s'attendait à passer de bien pénibles moments en sa compagnie.

Bref, si ce n'est pas Malefoy, ce sera Rusard, si ce n'est pas Rusard, ce sera les Gryffondors… Sans parler de Rogue, Rabastan et Bellatrix que je pourrais croiser au détour d'un couloir… Ni des colères de Remus…

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa vie à Poudlard lui paraîtrait plus insupportable que sa vie chez lui, Place Grimmaurd.

Un silence de mort l'accueillit, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, après sa dernière retenue. L'hostilité était palpable. _S'ils se liguent tous contre moi… Je ne le supporterai jamais !_ Il battit prudemment en retraite vers un vieux fauteuil miteux, au fond de la pièce. Lentement, les conversations reprirent, mais de nombreux regards chargés de colère étaient encore posés sur lui. Il choisit de les ignorer. Il sortit ses livres, ses parchemins et ses plumes et recommença à travailler, le tout posé autour de lui et sur ses genoux, dans un équilibre précaire.


	12. Chapitre 12

Merci à Galatée, Epieixia, Maureen, Ladymarie, Akunohana et Miss Lisa Black pour leurs reviews, j'ai retrouvé le moral ! (Comme quoi, il suffit parfois de quelques mots… Dommage que Sirius ne comprenne pas ça…)

Chapitre 12

« Ça ne peut plus durer ! »

James s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir et se retourna vers la salle commune, et Elliot Herman, le préfet de cinquième année, qui venait de lancer cette phrase, visiblement dans l'intention d'attirer l'attention du plus grand nombre possible. « Quoi donc, Elliot ? » demanda Lily, de l'autre bout de la pièce. Malgré son ton posé, James sentait la jeune fille nerveuse, et cela suffit à le décider de rester plus longtemps dans la salle commune. Il redescendit l'escalier, laissant Peter s'enfermer seul dans leur dortoir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Remus avait levé les yeux de son livre, aussi curieux que lui.

« Je veux parler de Sirius Black ! » poursuivit Elliot. Subitement, James regretta de ne pas avoir suivi Peter. Voir sa propre colère contre Sirius être relayée par ses camarades avait quelque_-_chose de troublant.

De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers Herman, « Elliot… soupira Lily.  
_-_ Je devrais me taire, Lily ?! répartit le garçon. N'êtes_-_vous pas tous d'accord avec moi ?! Nous sommes revenus de vacances il y a quatre jours ! Et vous avez vu combien de points il nous reste ?!  
_-_ Si Sirius n'y met pas du sien, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire… soupira Franck.  
_-_ Mais tu trouves normal, toi, qu'on paye parce que _Monsieur_ Black a décidé de faire tourner les profs en bourrique ?!  
_-_ Il ne me semble pas que ce soit le cas, à moi… intervint Remus, après s'être éclairci la voix.  
_-_ Oh, bien sûr, tu prends sa défense ! Comme toujours ! » s'emporta Elliot.

Le regard de Remus s'assombrit, et James y vit toute la violence du ressentiment qu'il avait contre Sirius. Elliot était aveugle, s'il ne s'apercevait pas de cela.

« Je ne défends pas Sirius, répliqua Remus, sèchement. Pas du tout. Je dis seulement la vérité : Malefoy s'amuse, et il l'a pris comme bouc émissaire.  
_-_ Pourquoi ferait_-_il cela, Remus ? demanda Lily. Quel intérêt ?  
_-_ Je n'en sais rien. Mais admettez qu'il en fait un peu trop…  
_-_ Mais ce n'est pas comme si Black n'avait rien fait ! remarqua Miranda Delsay. Vous avez entendu, comment il a répondu à Malefoy… ?  
_-_ Je n'ai pas dit non plus que Sirius n'avait aucun tort ! » soupira Remus.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

« Où est Sirius ? demanda Lily.  
_-_ Probablement encore en retenue, répondit Remus.  
_-_ Encore… ? murmura Pénélope, la préfète de cinquième année.  
_-_ Jusqu'au couvre_-_feu. Dumbledore ne lui permet un temps de pause que pour le dîner : cours, études, retenue, dîner, retenue. Il s'est assuré qu'il n'ait aucun temps libre.  
_-_ Et il nous le fait bien payer. A tous, ajouta Elliot, sombrement.  
_-_ Et pourquoi Dumbledore lui impose_-_t_-_il cela ? » demanda Lily.

James vit les yeux de la jeune fille briller de curiosité, et il comprit que la question la taraudait depuis un moment déjà. Remus soupira. « Tu dois le savoir, non ? insista Lily. Il ne te l'a pas dit ?  
_-_ Qui ? Sirius ? Dumbledore ?  
_-_ L'un ou l'autre…  
_-_ Sirius a fait une sottise », intervint James. Il répugnait à intervenir dans la discussion, certain que les autres seraient tentés de l'accuser de partialité, mais il ne pouvait laisser Remus s'enliser dans des explications nécessairement vaseuses.

« Une sottise ? répéta Lily, lui faisant face. Allons donc ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Sirius Black ferait une _sottise_ ! Mais si Dumbledore le punit si sévèrement, c'est qu'il a fait quelque_-_chose de grave !  
_-_ C'est le cas, Lily, soupira James. Il a fait quelque_-_chose de vraiment moche…  
_-_ Quoi ? insista Elliot.  
_-_ Dumbledore nous a interdit d'en parler, trancha Remus.  
_-_ Ah… Pourquoi ne l'a_-_t_-_il pas renvoyé, alors ? » demanda Pernilla. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard, mais aucun ne se donna la peine de répondre.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Elliot, il faut faire quelque_-_chose ! On ne peut pas se laisser enterrer tous ainsi à cause de lui !

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu proposes ? demanda le préfet_-_en_-_chef, Antonius Parks.  
_-_ Il faut aller voir MacGonagall. Lui dire que nous ne voulons plus de Black. »

§§§§

Sirius déboula en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être une réunion exceptionnelle. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle commune des Gryffondors, tandis que le portrait refermait le passage derrière lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la scène pour comprendre ce qu'il avait interrompu : Elliot Herman, debout au milieu des canapés, Lily à sa gauche, Antonius et Pénélope face à lui, et les Gryffondors présents – une quinzaine – tous âges confondus, faisant cercle autour d'eux.

Sirius hésita. Peut_-_être qu'il était plus sage de battre en retraite… Mais il n'avait pas de refuge, son dortoir lui était interdit, et il n'avait pas le droit de sortir des quartiers des Gryffondors, maintenant que sa retenue était achevée. Et puis, il en avait assez. Assez de voir les conversations s'arrêter brusquement et des paires d'yeux hostiles se braquer sur lui à tout bout de champ. Il était évident qu'on venait de parler de lui, et même si cela devait le blesser, il voulait savoir ce qu'on disait de lui lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. 

« C'est une réunion au sommet ?! lâcha_-_t_-_il, plutôt sèchement. Qui concerne tous les Gryffondors ? » Elliot soutint un instant son regard, avant de baisser les yeux. Sirius renifla son mépris. Le silence s'étira. Et Sirius sentit son exaspération monter d'un cran. « Je vois… fit_-_il, sarcastique.  
_-_ Tu ne vois rien du tout, Sirius », coupa une voix glaciale.

La voix de Remus.

Remus, assis dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée vide. Sirius aurait voulu pouvoir le regarder avec la même assurance qu'Elliot, mais il ne put qu'à peine lui jeter un regard.

Il haussa les épaules, avec une désinvolture parfaitement feinte. Mais le nœud dans son estomac se resserra un peu plus.

« Il était question de demander à Dumbledore de t'exclure de la maison de Gryffondor », poursuivit Remus.

Sirius hésita un bref instant, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire sec et sans joie. « Chouette idée ! Vire_-_moi de la tour Gryffondor, Remus ! Oh, oui… Je suis curieux de connaître la réponse de Dumbledore… ! » Les visages, autour de lui, se fermèrent, et il vit la colère ou le mépris qui couvaient au fond de ses camarades. Il comprit que son attitude ne faisait que l'enterrer davantage.

« Tu ne devrais pas le prendre comme ça, Sirius, répliqua Remus, exaspérant de calme et de froideur. J'irai voir MacGonagall dès demain pour relayer la demande de mes camarades à ton sujet. »

Sirius serra les points, réprimant une furieuse envie de hurler des injures à la face de tous ces garçons et filles qui se permettaient de le juger et de le condamner derrière son dos. De hurler contre l'hypocrisie de Remus, qui profitait de la situation pour régler ses comptes avec lui.

« Parce que tu crois que vous obtiendrez gain de cause si facilement ?! lança Sirius. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un élève réparti une seconde fois, à la demande de ses condisciples ! » Il traversa la salle commune, la tête haute, concentrant dans ce geste tout ce qui lui restait de dignité, et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, avec cette grâce désinvolte qui le caractérisait si bien. « En attendant… dit_-_il encore, j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être ici, et je vous emmerde tous, tous autant que vous êtes ! »

Sur ces paroles, il se détourna vers la fenêtre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il se sentait affreusement mal. Malefoy était parvenu à ses fins. Il n'avait plus aucun appui nulle part, plus rien ne l'empêcherait de sombrer, maintenant.

§§§§

Remus était sur les nerfs. Après la dernière provocation de Sirius, il était resté dans la salle commune juste assez longtemps pour qu'on ne prenne pas son départ pour une fuite. Il s'était levé, sans un regard pour l'ex maraudeur, et avait regagné son dortoir, dans lequel James s'était déjà réfugié.

Il s'assit sur son lit, les jambes en tailleur, le dos appuyé sur la tête de lit. Il sentait le regard de James sur lui, et il savait que son ami s'inquiétait. Mais il ne se sentait pas le courage d'aborder le sujet _Sirius_ maintenant. Ses sentiments étaient encore trop violents, trop complexes.

« Ça va aller ? demanda James après un long moment.  
_-_ Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, James ? soupira Remus.  
_-_ Tu vas vraiment demander à MacGonagall qu'elle change Sirius de maison ?  
_-_ Ce serait plus simple, non ?  
_-_ Elle n'acceptera pas.  
_-_ Sans doute. Mais les professeurs comprendront que nous ne voulons plus de lui. Et que nous ne voulons plus payer pour ce qu'il fait. Que Sirius prenne seul ses responsabilités !  
_-_ Mmmmhhh… soupira James. Tu veux que j'y aille à ta place ?

_-_ C'est moi, le Préfet, James. Et puis… MacGonagall sait ce qu'il m'a fait. Elle acceptera peut_-_être plus facilement de trouver un compromis.  
_-_ Bref, tu vas te venger en prenant la colère d'Elliot comme prétexte… »

James s'en voulut presque aussitôt, pour ce qu'il avait dit. Remus était si foncièrement intègre que l'idée de se venger de Sirius ne l'avait probablement même pas effleuré. Et la tristesse de son regard confirma l'erreur aussitôt.

« Pardon, Remus.  
_-_ Sirius mérite ce qui lui arrive, tu sais, James… soupira Remus. Vois, avec quelle insolence il réagit !

_-_ Tu le connais, Remus. Sirius est incapable de faire preuve d'humilité !  
_-_ Oui, je sais. Il est temps qu'il apprenne. »

§§§§

Remus se tournait et retournait dans son lit. Sans cesse, il repensait à l'arrogance de Sirius, à la façon dont il se fichait éperdument des sentiments qu'il pouvait susciter chez les autres. Que les autres élèves veuillent l'exclure ne l'avait qu'à moitié étonné, et s'il avait commencé par trouver cette idée dérangeante, elle lui apparaissait maintenant comme la meilleure des solutions. 

Vraiment ? Est_-_ce que tu souffriras moins, si Sirius n'est plus à Gryffondor ?

A la vérité, rien ne le soulagerait vraiment. Il avait trop investi dans l'amitié qui les unissait, lui et les autres Maraudeurs, eux seuls avaient eu sa confiance, avec Pomfresh, MacGonagall et Dumbledore. Et eux seuls avaient été témoins de sa métamorphose. Oui, il avait surmonté sa honte et son angoisse de se voir repoussé et traité de monstre, et il leur avait montré. Ils avaient vu comment le loup prenait possession de lui, muscle après muscle, comment il anéantissait sa part d'humanité.

Sirius avait vu cela.

Tu es un monstre, Remus… C'est ce qu'a compris Sirius… Alors pourquoi se serait_-_il soucié de tes sentiments ?!

Il soupira et se retourna dans son lit.

_Cela ne l'excuse pas, _décréta_-_t_-_il. _Il n'avait pas le droit de me trahir… ! Pas le droit de faire de moi un meurtrier malgré moi !_

C'était tellement douloureux. Plus, maintenant qu'il avait finalement compris que Sirius ne s'excuserait pas. Pendant les vacances, il avait vaguement pensé que les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi terribles, qu'il y aurait bien une discussion entre eux, que Sirius afficherait profil bas. Il avait attendu un appel de sa part, une lettre… En vain. Et leur confrontation dans le dortoir le premier soir avait vu ses illusions partir en fumée. Sirius se fichait de lui. Il était si ancré dans son bon droit, son orgueil était si fort, qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à voir sa souffrance à lui, pauvre loup_-_garou pathétique qui avait le culot de revendiquer un amour_-_propre et des sentiments. _Comme si cela était permis à un monstre comme toi_.

Pourtant…

Pourtant, c'était si peu de Sirius, de le mépriser ainsi.

Sirius.

Sirius qui était catastrophé par ce qui lui arrivait chaque mois. Qui _souffrait_ littéralement sa propre souffrance.

Avant que ses amis ne deviennent des animagi, ils le rejoignaient dans la Cabane Hurlante, pour le soutenir lors de l'épreuve de sa métamorphose. Pas dans la pièce même, bien sûr, c'était trop dangereux, et même des têtes brûlées comme ses trois amis le savaient. Ils restaient hors de la pièce, et il sentait leur présence, à travers la porte. Ses sens aiguisés lui permettaient de les percevoir presque aussi aisément que s'ils avaient été dans la même pièce.

Il sentait Peter. Le timide Peter, si facilement impressionnable. Le plus éloigné possible de la porte, tremblant de tous ses membres potelés, prêt à détaler au premier signe de fureur du loup. Sa peur excitait l'animal en lui. _Comme tu avais raison, de te tenir en retrait, Peter… Tu aurais fait une proie de choix, pour Moony…_

James. James sur le pas de la porte, lui parlant de sa voix calme et posée, presque comme un reflet de lui_-_même, Remus. James, le cœur des Maraudeurs, toujours là pour soutenir les membres de son petit groupe, ses amis. Mais James avait peur, lui_-_aussi. Et ses paroles rassurantes étaient tout autant destinées à lui_-_même qu'à Remus, il le savait.

Et Sirius.

Sirius, lui, était collé contre le bois de la porte. Et Remus avait tremblé plus d'une fois, en pensant qu'un jour, Sirius serait peut_-_être tenté de passer outre cette ultime protection.

Sirius, qui n'avait pas peur. Non. La tension qu'il sentait chez lui avait un autre objet. Il partageait sa souffrance avec une empathie terrifiante. Sirius n'avait jamais su dominer ses sentiments. Et dans ces moments_-_là, Sirius avait mal comme lui_-_même avait mal. Il le comprenait à l'inflexion de sa voix, lorsqu'il murmurait son nom, à travers le battant de la porte.

Et c'était de ça, dont il avait besoin. Pas de la terreur de Peter ni de la voix raisonnée de James. Il avait besoin de l'empathie de Sirius, de sa capacité à ressentir sa propre souffrance, et de la comprendre.

Si Remus considérait en général James comme son meilleur ami, c'était avec Sirius, qu'il se sentait le plus d'affinités, les nuits de Pleine Lune. Sirius qui acceptait de souffrir avec lui. C'était le cas avant que les Maraudeurs ne deviennent des animagi, mais c'était encore plus vrai, depuis que Prongs, Wormtail et Padfoot le rejoignaient pour passer la nuit. Moony avait trouvé un vrai compagnon, avec Padfoot.

Comment Sirius avait_-_il pu le trahir ?!

Ses pensées étaient tellement douloureuses qu'il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il s'assit sur son lit, étouffant un soupir.

Ses deux amis dormaient, il les envia.

Et Sirius ? Dormait_-_il aussi, ce sale traître ? Ou était_-_il lui_-_aussi tenu éveillé, troublé par le mouvement d'antipathie collective que son arrogance avait fini par lui attirer ?

Il fut subitement pris d'une envie irrésistible de savoir.

Il avait été frappé par l'indolence dont Sirius avait fait preuve, plus tôt dans la soirée. Comme si la perspective d'être exclu des Gryffondors ne l'ennuyait même pas. _A moins que tu nous détestes tellement, maintenant, que tu préfères cela plutôt que de nous affronter tous les jours…_

Non. Sirius ne pouvait pas être bien. Ou alors, il avait tellement changé qu'il n'était plus vraiment Sirius.

Il devait savoir.

Il se leva de son lit doucement et hésita un court moment, avant de s'approcher de la malle de James pour y prendre sa cape. Si Sirius ne dormait pas, il préférait éviter une confrontation en restant invisible.

§§§§

Remus se glissa silencieusement hors du dortoir et entra dans la Salle Commune. Une unique bougie, posée sur un guéridon, éclairait d'un pâle halo orangé un coin de la pièce.

Sirius ne dormait pas.

Il avait abandonné son fauteuil miteux pour le canapé le plus long de la Salle Commune, le seul qui puisse accueillir sa grande taille. Il avait replié son bras sur l'accoudoir et posé sa tête dessus, comme pour chercher le sommeil, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur la flamme de la bougie. Et Remus vit quelque_-_chose briller sur ses joues et il comprit qu'il pleurait.

Des larmes discrètes et amères, qui trahissaient une profonde tristesse plus sûrement que de bruyantes manifestations de chagrin. Mais Remus n'imaginait pas Sirius se laisser aller à de longs sanglots. Il n'imaginait même pas qu'il puisse se laisser aller à pleurer.

Non. Sirius ne laissait jamais voir son chagrin.

Mais il ne se savait pas observé.

Et Remus ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage, ébranlé par ce qu'il voyait.

Sirius avait perdu cette arrogance qui lui avait paru si détestable. Il n'arborait plus sa morgue habituelle, celle qui l'exaspérait parfois alors même qu'ils étaient encore amis. Son beau visage était grave et profondément triste.

Pour la première fois, il voyait l'autre facette de Sirius Black, celle qu'il avait toujours soupçonnée sans jamais la voir. Le Sirius qui souffrait d'être rejeté et incompris de sa propre famille, qui cachait son mal_-_être derrière son air enjoué et ses sourires charmeurs. Le Sirius qui comprenait sa douleur, lorsque le loup prenait possession de lui une fois par mois, qui savait trouver les mots justes quand il se sentait mal.

Il se sentit brusquement honteux. Honteux d'être le témoin de ce que Sirius cherchait si désespérément à cacher, honteux de l'espionner dans un moment pareil, et honteux de n'avoir pas su voir sa détresse derrière ses provocations.

Il battit en retraite, le cœur serré. Malgré l'envie qu'il avait, maintenant, de rejoindre Sirius, d'effacer ces larmes sur ses joues. Il savait une chose : même s'il n'était plus très sûr de sa colère contre Sirius, celui_-_ci ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir été témoin de sa faiblesse. Sirius lui en voudrait ; il ne pourrait que réagir violemment à cette violation de son intimité.

En se recouchant, Remus se prit à penser qu'il se sentait, finalement, infiniment plus proche de ce Sirius_-_là que de l'autre, celui qui était son ami. 


	13. Chapitre 13

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai vu que vous étiez sensibles à l'espoir que Remus et Sirius puissent enfin se réconcilier... Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi simple...

Chapitre 13

Sirius s'assit sur le canapé et se passa une main sur le visage. Il se sentait affreusement barbouillé, sa nuit avait été bien trop courte. Mais comment aurait_-_il pu dormir, après ce qu'il s'était passer la veille ? On ne voulait plus de lui. Bien sûr, c'était compréhensible : jamais le nombre de point des Gryffondors n'avait été aussi bas ! Oh, il avait bien essayé de ne pas réagir aux provocations de Malefoy. Mais c'était trop dur. Il lui suffisait de poser les yeux sur le professeur pour revivre toutes ces horreurs qu'on lui avait fait subir. Il avait bien essayé de s'appliquer dans tous ses cours. Mais il était tellement épuisé qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer. Rien de ce qu'il s'efforçait d'apprendre pendant l'étude du soir, en compagnie des préfets, ne lui revenait jamais en mémoire. Ses résultats devenaient catastrophiques. Et tous étaient persuadés qu'il le faisait exprès.

Et Remus allait se faire le porte_-_parole de sa déchéance.

_MacGonagall ne peut pas leur accorder ça, elle ne peut pas m'exclure de sa Maison…  
_  
Peut_-_être que si, après tout. Peut_-_être devrait_-_il remettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête et l'entendre lui dire qu'il n'avait effectivement plus rien à faire à Gryffondor, qu'il devait intégrer une autre Maison.

_Non, c'est stupide, je suis toujours le même, je n'ai pas perdu les qualités qui font de moi un Gryffondor…  
_  
Il s'était répété cela en boucle, jusque tard dans la nuit. Surtout pour s'éviter de penser à Remus, d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il avait vu tant de mépris pour lui, dans les yeux du Préfet…

Il se frotta les yeux une dernière fois. Quelques élèves étaient déjà descendus dans la Salle Commune, l'ignorant avec un dédain trop appuyé pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Il se leva et les toisa froidement. _Ne pas leur donner prise sur moi… _

Il monta dans ce qui avait été son dortoir. Que cela plaise aux Maraudeurs ou non, il devait se laver, prendre des vêtements propres et ses affaires de cours.

James finissait de s'habiller, Peter faisait son lit à la va_-_vite et Remus… était probablement dans la salle de bain.

Il se pencha sur sa malle et l'ouvrit. Le silence, dans la chambre, était écrasant. Si froid qu'il en frissonna malgré lui. Il prit une chemise et une robe et les posa sur son lit. Remus n'avait toujours pas quitté la salle de bain, et il se trouva tout bête. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire ou faire pour atténuer sa gêne. Il savait que de toute façon, tout serait mal interprété. Il pouvait juste rester debout près de son lit, à attendre, les yeux posés sur la porte de la salle de bain.

« J'espère que MacGonagall ne m'interrogera pas sur le cours d'hier… commença Peter, tournant obstinément le dos à Sirius.  
_-_ Je croyais que Remus t'avait expliqué, pourtant, répondit James.  
_-_ Il m'a expliqué, oui… Mais je n'ai pas tout compris quand même…  
_-_ Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera… Elle est assez embêtée comme ça que nous soyons si loin derrière les autres Maisons. Elle va éviter de nous faire perdre des points… Avec de la chance, elle ignorera peut_-_être même Sirius ! »

Sirius tourna la tête vers James, mais celui_-_ci l'ignora superbement. Peter, par contre, sembla subitement gêné. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Remus, se frictionnant les cheveux vigoureusement avec une serviette. « Tu disais, Prongs ?  
_-_ Je disais qu'avec de la chance, MacGonagall ignorera Sirius. Peut_-_être que nous ne perdrons pas trop de points aujourd'hui. Quoique… Les autres professeurs ne nous feront pas une telle fleur… Et Sirius trouvera bien une connerie à faire pour nous plomber un peu plus !  
_-_ C'est vraiment mesquin, James… » marmonna Sirius entre ses dents.

Remus sursauta et se tourna vers lui, prenant conscience de sa présence. « Sirius… ? » James haussa les épaules. « Mesquin ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi…  
_-_ Tu cherches à me provoquer.  
_-_ Non. Je fais comme si tu n'étais pas là, nuance. Et je te prierai de ne pas te mêler de nos conversations !  
_-_ Alors ne parlez pas de moi ! riposta Sirius, les poings serrés.  
_-_ Si Sirius nous fait encore perdre des points, continua James, l'ignorant superbement, je lui casse les dents ! Et je les offre à Elliot pour qu'il s'en fasse un collier ! Un beau collier de dents… ! »

Il éclata d'un rire bruyant, relayé, plus timidement, par Peter. Remus, lui, s'était décomposé. « James… protesta_-_t_-_il faiblement. Tu ne devrais pas…  
_-_ Essaye seulement de poser la main sur moi, Potter ! explosa Sirius, vibrant de colère.  
_-_ Ou à Lily… poursuivait James. Un beau collier pour Lily...  
_-_ Propose_-_le à Rogue, s'esclaffa Peter. _Lui_, il serait vraiment ravi !  
_-_ Pour Rogue ? Pas en collier, alors… Vu l'état de ses propres dents… Oh, tu vois ça ?! Rogue se faisant poser les dents de Sirius à la place des siennes ! »

Un bref instant, Sirius eut la vision de Rogue, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses affreuses dents plantées de travers… Ce rictus plein d'une joie mauvaise, tandis qu'il se tordait sous ses mains, à sa merci… Sirius fut pris d'un vertige tandis qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenirs…

« Arrête, James, ce n'est pas drôle ! » La voix de Moony le ramena brutalement au moment présent. « Je ne cherche pas à être drôle, Remus, répartit James fraîchement. Je veux juste qu'il se mette dans la tête qu'il n'est plus le bienvenu ici ! Qu'il s'en aille !  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu crois ?! répliqua Sirius, les dents serrées. Que ça me plaît, de devoir monter ici ?! J'en ai rien à foutre, de vous trois ! Vous ne voulez plus de moi ?! Je ne veux plus de vous non plus ! Sa Majesté James Potter, grand gardien de l'ordre moral, arrogant défenseur des valeurs de feu Godric Gryffondor ! Reste avec ton monstre et ton stupide rat d'égout ! »

Remus devint subitement horriblement pâle. Il regardait Sirius avec des yeux ébahis, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait dit.

Ce fut James qui réagit. D'un bond souple, il se jeta sur Sirius et l'attrapa par le col de son pyjama. Il planta son regard dans le sien, visiblement furieux. « Ose redire une chose comme ça, ose t'en prendre encore une fois à Remus, ou à Peter, et je te ferai regretter de ne pas avoir intégré Serpentard comme le reste de ta fichue famille !  
_-_ Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?! répliqua Sirius, d'un ton mordant. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'intimider comme ça ?! »

Le poing de James se resserra davantage sur ses vêtements et Sirius pensa un instant qu'il allait les déchirer.

« Lâche_-_le, James. »

Sirius détourna les yeux de James une seconde pour voir Remus les rejoindre, toujours aussi pâle, un air terrible sur le visage. « Mais Moony… protesta James.  
_-_ Lâche_-_le, James. »

Les mains de James se desserrèrent lentement, comme à contrecœur. Sirius recula d'un pas et rajusta son pyjama. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire le moindre mot, le poing de Remus s'abattit avec force sur son visage. Il tituba, stupéfait, et posa une main sur sa joue. La douleur était cuisante et du sang maculait sa lèvre meurtrie. Il regarda ses doigts teintés de vermeil, complètement abasourdi. Remus l'avait frappé.

Il était bien conscient de l'avoir mérité.

« Si tu dois monter dans ce dortoir, à l'avenir, je te suggère d'attendre qu'il soit désert », conclut Moony. Sa voix était sourde, comme un grondement, et lourde de menaces. Sirius lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis à James, et enfin à Peter. Même Peter le regardait d'un air farouche. Il était sûr qu'il était prêt à lui cogner dessus, lui_-_aussi. Bien. Après tout, il l'avait cherché…

Sans un mot, il fila directement dans la salle de bain.

§§§§

Remus contempla un moment ses phalanges tâchées de sang, l'air choqué. Son cœur battait encore à tout rompre et il avait du mal à contenir les tremblements de colère qui l'agitaient. Il était conscient que James et Peter le regardaient, et cela renforçait son malaise.

Il avait frappé Sirius.

Et il s'était senti presque mieux. Sur le coup. Maintenant, il se dégoûtait lui_-_même, d'être parvenu à une telle extrémité. Lui qui se contrôlait d'ordinaire si bien…

Mais Sirius avait dépassé les bornes. Une nouvelle fois. Ne pouvait_-_il pas simplement s'écraser ? Pourquoi fallait_-_il toujours qu'il en rajoute dans la morgue et l'arrogance ? Ne se rendait_-_il donc pas compte des conséquences de son attitude ?

« Ça va, Moony… ? demanda James avec inquiétude.  
_-_ Ouais…  
_-_ Il l'avait vraiment cherché, ce coup_-_ci… » Peter approuva vigoureusement de la tête. Il prit la robe que Remus avait préparé sur son lit et lui tendit. « Habille_-_toi, Remus, on va être en retard…  
_-_ Merci, Peter.  
_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, hein… Ce qu'il dit, on s'en fiche… t'es pas un monstre, tu es notre ami… » Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peter qui tentait de lui remonter le moral… « Et tu n'es pas un stupide rat d'égout, lui renvoya_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ S'il le pense, je m'en moque, dit Peter, haussant les épaules.  
_-_ Dépêchons_-_nous », intervint James.

Il prit son sac de cours, le balança sur son épaule et sortit du dortoir, ses amis sur les talons.

§§§§

Sirius resta un long moment à contempler son reflet dans le miroir, accroché au_-_dessus du lavabo. Sa lèvre ne saignait plus, mais elle était légèrement enflée, et sa joue était toujours rouge et douloureuse. Remus avait tapé fort.

_Evidemment, tu l'as traité de monstre…_

Comment avait_-_il pu dire une chose pareille ?!

Il ne voulait pas blesser Remus. Il en avait après James – James qui prenait un malin plaisir à le provoquer – pas après Remus. Remus, au contraire, n'avait_-_il pas tenté de s'interposer ?

« Sirius, espèce de pauvre imbécile… marmonna Sirius, les mâchoires crispées. Tu ne peux pas te contrôler ?! C'est trop dur, de retenir ta langue ?! »

Il était si violemment en colère contre lui_-_même… et contre James. Pourquoi avait_-_il fallu que James parle de Rogue ?! La seule mention de son nom le renvoyait dans ce cachot sordide, alors qu'il endurait ses attouchements ignobles… Il avait presque l'impression de le sentir encore entrer en lui… Pourquoi avait_-_il fallu que cela _lui plaise_ ?! Ce que ce type lui avait fait était vraiment ignoble !

De rage, il envoya valdinguer tous les objets de toilette rangés sur le lavabo : brosses à dents, gobelets, savon, shampooing… d'un geste brusque, il arracha le miroir du mur et le fracassa sur le sol carrelé. Au moins ne verrait_-_il plus son reflet. Il détestait ce garçon au regard morne, aux cheveux trop longs, aux traits tirés par la fatigue et le dégoût. Il détestait le garçon qu'il était devenu. Comme James, Remus et Peter avaient bien raison, de ne plus vouloir de lui ici… !

La putain de Rogue, voilà ce qu'il était désormais !

Les autres avaient raison, il n'avait plus rien à faire à Gryffondor. Un vrai Gryffondor se serait battu, il ne se serait pas rendu à Rogue comme il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas pris _du plaisir_ à son propre viol !

Il passa dans le dortoir, renversa la malle de James qui se trouvait sur son chemin, shoota dans les vêtements qui s'en échappèrent. Pas parce que c'étaient les affaires de James, mais parce que sa rage était devenue telle qu'il ne parvenait plus à la garder murée au fond de lui et qu'il fallait bien qu'elle explose, avec violence.

Il se déshabilla, jeta la veste de son pyjama au travers de la pièce, et enfila la chemise qu'il avait laissée sur son lit. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il eut du mal à attacher ses boutons. Le nœud de sa cravate lui posa plus de problèmes encore, et il dut le refaire trois fois avant d'y parvenir – à peu près. Il enfila sa robe, attrapa son sac de cours et quitta le dortoir, en courant presque.

§§§§

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la classe du professeur MacGonagall, il réalisa subitement qu'il était très en retard. Le cours avait déjà commencé. _Eh bien, ça continue ! Enfonce-toi un peu plus, Sirius ! Sûr que MacGonagall écoutera les plaintes de Remus, maintenant ! _Il ouvrit la porte et entra.

MacGonagall leva les yeux vers la porte sans terminer sa phrase. Une quinzaine de paires d'yeux convergèrent vers lui. Il y eut même quelques soupirs vite réprimés.

« Vous êtes en retard, Mr Black, lança le professeur.  
_-_ Je sais. » Les yeux de MacGonagall se rétrécirent dangereusement. « Vous trouvez sans doute que vous ne vous faites pas assez remarquer…  
_-_ Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, répliqua Sirius froidement.  
_-_ Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Mr Black ! Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau après votre étude ! Asseyez_-_vous ! Et surtout, je ne veux plus vous entendre, ai_-_je été assez claire ?! »

§§§§

Sirius s'efforçait de ne pas croiser les Maraudeurs. Il restait prudemment en retrait avant d'entrer dans les salles de classe, s'installait au fond, et sortait le dernier pour leur laisser le temps de prendre un peu d'avance.

Mais James avait vu l'éclat dangereux de ses yeux et ses joues plus pâles que d'ordinaire, et il avait compris qu'il contenait sa rage à grand peine. Il suffisait d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Et cette fois_-_ci, s'il devait en venir aux mains, Sirius ne se défilerait pas comme ce matin. Non. Sirius était assez remonté pour se battre contre lui. L'idée était loin de l'enchanter. Pas parce qu'il avait peur de Sirius, non. Il était de taille à se mesurer à lui. Mais Sirius était… avait été son meilleur ami.

Il s'en voulait déjà bien assez de l'avoir provoqué aussi puérilement dans leur dortoir. Ce qu'il avait fait était stupide ! Connaissant Sirius comme il le connaissait, il savait bien qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'encaisser sans rien dire. Et Remus s'était trouvé pris entre eux deux.

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, bien sûr, mais James savait que Remus avait été profondément ennuyé par la scène de ce matin.

Le fossé entre eux trois s'était agrandi un peu plus.

Il fit de son mieux, de son côté, pour ne pas fournir à Sirius de prétexte à un duel en règle.

§§§§

Après le déjeuner, il remonta dans le dortoir, Remus et Peter à sa suite, pour prendre ses livres pour les cours de l'après_-_midi. La première chose qu'il vit fut sa malle renversée sur le sol, déversant sa provision de chaussettes, de chemises et de dessous. Il se sentit rougir, tandis que sa colère gagnait en intensité, accélérant les battements de son cœur et lui serrant les poings.

Comment avait_-_il osé… ?!

Peter porta une main à sa bouche, étouffant un léger cri de surprise. Remus, lui, ne quittait pas James des yeux.

« Putain de merde… » murmura James entre ses dents.

Peter traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. « Merde… souffla_-_t_-_il, atterré. C'est pire ici !  
_-_ Il veut la guerre ! » déclara James. Remus redressa la malle en soupirant. « Tu l'as un peu cherché, James… remarqua_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Tu ne peux pas arrêter de prendre sa défense ?! explosa celui_-_ci. Il t'a traité de monstre ! Il t'a trahi ! Et il ne t'a même pas demandé pardon ! Et maintenant, il retourne notre dortoir, et toi tu lui trouves des excuses ?! »

Remus était devenu aussi pâle que James était rouge. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de le provoquer ! répliqua_-_t_-_il. Merde, James, c'est _Sirius_ ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?!  
_-_ Il va le payer ! Il ne foutra plus les pieds dans ce dortoir ! Je vais aller voir MacGonagall, je vais lui demander de le changer de Maison !  
_-_ James ! Attends, c'est ridicule !  
_-_ Tu préfères que je le coince dans un coin pour lui casser la figure ?! cracha James, hors de lui. Parce que c'est ce qui va finir par arriver, Remus !  
_-_ **Je** vais aller voir MacGonagall. C'est à moi de le faire, pas à toi !  
_**-**_Ah, vraiment ?! Je croyais que tu prenais sa défense ! »

Remus secoua la tête rageusement. Non, il ne prenait pas la défense de Sirius ! Lui_-_même l'avait frappé, ce matin même ! Mais il ne pouvait se retirer de la tête l'image de Sirius pleurant silencieusement dans la solitude de la salle commune, et il regrettait le mur toujours plus haut qui s'édifiait entre eux trois. James et lui d'un côté, Sirius de l'autre.

Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu être à la place de Sirius.

Voir James prêt à en venir aux mains avec lui le stupéfiait et l'horrifiait tout à la fois. Comment eux, les meilleurs amis du monde, avaient_-_ils pu en arriver là ?!

_A cause de toi, Remus…_ pensa_-_t_-_il, le cœur serré. _A cause de ton affreux secret… _

« James, tenta_-_t_-_il de sa voix la plus raisonnable. Tu l'as provoqué délibérément. Tu t'es moqué de lui. Bien sûr, qu'il a explosé ! Mais je t'en prie ! Ne va pas surenchérir là_-_dessus !  
_-_ Peut_-_être que tout ce dont il a vraiment besoin, c'est d'une bonne raclée, pour lui remettre les idées en place ! Je l'ai laissé tranquille jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques, parce que tu m'as assuré qu'il reviendrait à de meilleurs sentiments ! Mais il ne s'est toujours pas excusé ! Pire, il prend un malin plaisir à tout prendre de haut !  
_-_ Je ne suis pas sûr que cela lui fasse vraiment _plaisir_, James…  
_-_ Il est du genre à chercher les ennuis ! Il est prêt à nous déclarer la guerre, uniquement pour nous prouver qu'il est assez fort pour se passer de nous ! Avec tout ce que cela peut impliquer comme provocations ! Quitte à tirer définitivement une croix sur notre amitié !  
_-_ Je ne crois pas…  
_-_ Putain, Remus ! Arrête ! Il tient moins à nous qu'à sa foutue fierté ! Tu n'as pas compris ça ?!  
_-_ Ce serait con… murmura Peter, qui avait fini de ranger les brosses à dents sur le lavabo. Une fierté mal placée… Remus n'a rien fait pour l'offenser, que je sache…  
_-_ Merci, Peter. Tu vois, Remus, même Peter en est conscient !  
_-_ Et ça veut dire quoi, _même Peter_ ? » grommela Pettigrew, passant la tête par la porte de la salle de bain.

James l'ignora. L'inertie de Remus lui était incompréhensible. Remus, plus qu'aucun d'eux trois, aurait dû en vouloir à mort à Sirius. « Tu m'énerves, Remus ! s'emporta_-_t_-_il, agacé. Va donc le voir, alors ! Dis_-_lui que tu es désolé de lui avoir fait la gueule, que tu le supplies de t'accorder un peu de sa précieuse personne !  
_-_ Tu es ridicule, James ! gronda Remus. Je suis aussi en colère contre Sirius que toi. Sans doute plus. Et plus peiné encore, merde, c'est moi, qui ai fait les frais de sa désinvolture… ! »

Sa voix s'était faite plus aiguë, douloureuse. James regretta aussitôt de l'avoir provoqué aussi puérilement. Remus avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, depuis qu'ils étaient brouillés avec Sirius. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

« Je ne te comprends pas, Moony… avoua_-_t_-_il plus doucement.  
_-_ Je ne crois pas que se battre avec Sirius le disposera mieux envers nous.  
_-_ Là, il a raison, intervint Peter. Mais il ne faudrait pas que Sirius se croit tout permis non plus. Il a beau jeu, là, de jouer les martyrs… Après tout, tout est de sa faute, c'est lui, qui s'est mis dans cette situation.  
_-_ Il ne s'excusera pas, Remus, reprit James. Jamais.  
_-_ Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas conscient de la gravité de ce qu'il a fait… Et qu'il ne regrette pas…  
_-_ Même s'il regrette, Remus… Il a _vraiment_ essayé de tuer Rogue ! Il a eu cette pulsion_-_là ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on déteste quelqu'un qu'il faut le tuer ! Sirius a toujours été du genre amoral, mais là… ! »

Il ne put retenir un frisson. Si lui_-_même n'avait pas toujours été irréprochable, il savait qu'il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir. Pour lui, Sirius était passé de l'autre côté de la frontière pourtant floue entre le bien et le mal. Le meurtre, c'était _mal_. Même le meurtre d'un ennemi. _Tue ton ennemi et prouve ainsi que tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui_. Son père lui répétait cela, lorsqu'ils parlaient ensemble des exactions des partisans de Voldemort.

_Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Rogue et sa magie noire, Sirius…  
_  
Cette pensée soudaine raviva sa tristesse. « C'est fini, Remus… murmura_-_t_-_il, sa colère soudain retombée. Même s'il venait s'excuser, je ne pourrais plus le considérer comme mon ami. Je refuse d'avoir des meurtriers pour ami.  
_-_ Je vois… répondit Remus, d'une voix terriblement sèche. Il est donc heureux que tu sois intervenu à point nommé pour tirer Rogue de mes griffes… »

James pâlit, affreusement embarrassé. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Moony, ce n'est pas pareil !  
_-_ Je suis un meurtrier en puissance une fois par mois, James. Et tu m'avais assuré que ça ne posait pas de problèmes. Qu'est_-_ce que je suis censé penser, maintenant ? Entre Sirius qui balance mon secret à Rogue comme une bonne plaisanterie et toi qui affiche tes principes moraux avec tant de rigidité…  
_-_ Ce n'est pas pareil ! répéta James. Le loup agit par instinct ! Toi, Remus, je suis sûr que tu serais incapable de tuer froidement ! Je sais qu'il ne te viendrait pas à l'esprit de tuer ! Je sais que cette seule idée te fait horreur ! »

Remus poussa un soupir et s'assit sur son lit. Il avait les traits tirés, profondément creusés. Et il semblait malheureux, véritablement. Peter s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Tu es dangereux, mais nous le sommes tous, Remus, assura_-_t_-_il doucement. La baguette de James pourrait faire autant de dégâts que tes crocs, s'il le voulait. Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas le pouvoir que l'on a de détruire ou non, c'est la façon dont on décide ou non d'en user… Sirius a eu une occasion de nuire à Rogue, il l'a prise en dépit de toute considération morale. Et ça, ni toi ni James ne l'auriez fait. »

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Peter venait de résumer parfaitement ce qu'il pensait lui_-_même. Il s'assit à son tour, à la droite de Remus.

« j'aimerais qu'il n'ait pas fait cela, conclut_-_il. J'aimerais penser qu'il ne s'agit en fait que d'une erreur, qu'il n'ait pas eu vraiment conscience de la gravité de ce qu'il faisait… Mais il ne m'a rien donné qui puisse me laisser penser qu'il n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé ce soir_-_là.  
_-_ D'accord… murmura Remus. Ton point de vue ne diffère pas du mien, James. Seulement… Ne t'en prends plus à lui comme tu l'as fait ce matin… Je ne supporte pas de vous voir vous dresser l'un contre l'autre comme ça… Surtout à l'approche de la pleine lune… Et James… N'essaye pas de me monter davantage contre lui. »

James hocha la tête lentement. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il ne faisait que blesser Remus un peu plus, par son attitude, et cela l'ennuyait profondément, maintenant.

« D'accord, Remus. J'éviterai de croiser Sirius, désormais.  
_-_ Je vais aller voir MacGonagall, tout à l'heure. Peut_-_être qu'elle comprendra que la situation est devenue invivable pour nous tous…  
_-_ Elle refusera de le changer de Maison, tu le sais très bien.  
_-_ Elle pourrait l'exclure pour un temps de notre tour… Je ne sais pas, moi… Il faudrait vraiment trouver une solution. Parce que si on ne le fait pas, les autres vont finir par lui tomber dessus et faire leur loi eux_-_mêmes… »

§§§§

Sirius se rendit au bureau du professeur MacGonagall aussitôt son temps d'étude terminé. Sa position était trop délicate pour qu'il se risque à exaspérer sa directrice un peu plus. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'elle ne lui passerait rien. Tout comme Dumbledore, qui l'avait mise au courant de ce qu'il avait failli faire à Rogue, elle avait été profondément choquée.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de lui faire comprendre que la situation le dépassait. Pas sans révéler ce que lui avait fait Malefoy. Il était hors de question qu'elle le sache.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il comprit que MacGonagall n'était pas seule. Il hésita un court instant avant de frapper.

« Entrez ! »

Il obtempéra, et eu un geste de recul, lorsqu'il reconnut Remus, assis sur une chaise en face du professeur. Celui_-_ci lui tournait le dos et ne prit pas même la peine de se tourner vers lui. Mais ses épaules se voûtèrent légèrement, laissant supposer qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux de cette confrontation.

« Je peux revenir plus tard, si vous êtes occupée, suggéra Sirius.  
_-_ Non, Mr Black. Nous parlions justement de vous, Mr lupin et moi. » Elle lui désigna la chaise près de Remus d'un geste sec. Il s'assit, un peu raide.

« Comme je vous le disais, reprit MacGonagall, s'adressant à Remus, il est impensable que j'exclus Mr Black de notre Maison. Même si lui_-_même s'obstine à aller contre nous. » Elle lança un regard appuyé en direction de Sirius qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer vertement ce qu'il en pensait.

« Les plaintes contre Sirius se multiplient, insista Remus, de sa voix si parfaitement posée. Et pas seulement chez les sixième année. Nous faisons tous les frais de son peu de sérieux en cours… » Sirius frissonna. Comment Remus pouvait_-_il garder ce ton froid, alors que lui_-_même était assis juste à côté de lui. Comment pouvait_-_il continuer à parler ainsi, en affectant de ne pas le voir ?

« Dis plutôt que tu ne me veux plus dans tes pattes, Remus, coupa_-_t_-_il, sèchement.  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas que de moi, Sirius, répliqua Remus, sans le regarder. Tu n'étais pas obligé de retourner les affaires de James, tout_-_à_-_l'heure… » Le professeur haussa les sourcils, interrogative. « James n'était pas obligé de me provoquer comme il l'a fait ! s'emporta Sirius. C'est lui, qui m'a cherché !  
_-_ Ça suffit, Mr Black ! Je ne supporterai pas que vous éleviez la voix dans mon bureau ! Expliquez_-_vous, Remus.  
_-_ Il a dévasté notre salle de bain et balancé toutes les affaires de James…  
_-_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu utilises _ça_ contre moi ! coupa une nouvelle fois Sirius.  
_-_ Tu crois que tu nous laisses le choix ?!

_-_ C'était de sa faute, tu le sais bien ! Professeur, il s'est mis à se moquer de moi, à…  
_-_ Suffit, Sirius ! Taisez_-_vous ! Tout de suite ! »

Sirius ferma la bouche, les mâchoires crispées. Que pouvait_-_il faire, de toute façon ? L'opinion de MacGonagall était déjà faite, et plus il chercherait à se justifier, plus elle camperait sur ses positions. Cette femme était au moins aussi têtue que lui !

Et comment porter une oreille attentive à ce qu'il pouvait dire, quand il s'emportait stupidement, alors que Remus exposait ses faits avec cette voix si assurée, si calme… On ne pouvait que lui accorder tout le crédit possible. Le psychopathe, c'était lui, Sirius.

C'était perdu d'avance.

Mais c'était dur, de se résigner. D'écouter Remus, son ami Remus, le dénigrer avec cette précision clinique.

« Je comprends que la situation doit être dure pour vous, Remus, compatit le professeur. Surtout étant données les circonstances… Mais il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire, vous savez… »

_Dure pour lui ?_ pensa Sirius, amèrement. _Et moi, je m'amuse, peut-être ? _

Mais visiblement, ce que lui_-_même pouvait ressentir n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

McGonagall lui envoya un regard sans aucune équivoque. Il baissa les yeux. Il était douloureusement conscient d'avoir perdu toute l'estime que le professeur avait pu avoir pour lui. C'était d'autant plus pénible qu'il respectait vraiment McGonagall et que lui_-_même l'estimait grandement, comme professeur, mais aussi comme femme.

« Je ne peux que vous prévenir, Mr Black, poursuivit_-_elle. Continuez sur cette lancée, et vous ne ferez bientôt plus partie de cette école… Votre comportement est inadmissible ! Vous avez dépassé les limites du tolérable ! Avez_-_vous conscience de ce que signifie la requête de vos condisciples ? Etes_-_vous conscient de l'opprobre que vous faites retomber sur la Maison de Gryffondor ?  
_-_ Ils se liguent contre moi et ils se plaignent que je me défende… lâcha Sirius, entre ses dents serrées.  
_-_ Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! Vous faites fi de l'enseignement de vos professeurs, vous vous montrez insolent, vous provoquez vos camarades, vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard en cours, au mépris des sanctions que cela fait immanquablement retomber sur votre Maison… ! »

Sirius garda le silence.

« Professeur… reprit Remus. Mes condisciples ont vraiment besoin qu'on leur apporte une réponse concrète… Ils ne font pas assez confiance à Black, je ne crois pas qu'ils se satisfassent d'une remontrance…  
_-_ Mais je ne peux guère donner plus de sanction à Mr Black… remarqua MacGonagall. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait faire d'autres retenues…  
_-_ Obligez_-_moi à bosser pendant l'heure des repas ! lâcha Sirius, dépité. Réveillez_-_moi à l'aube pour récurer les couloirs de Poudlard !  
_-_ Les punitions vous passent au_-_dessus de la tête…  
_-_ Je les ferais avec joie, si cela me permettait de rester loin de mes condisciples et de leurs provocations gratuites !  
_-_ Comment tu peux dire ça, Sirius ! » protesta Remus, se tournant vers lui pour la première fois.

Sirius croisa les bras, les yeux rivés devant lui. Il ne répondrait pas. Il ne voulait plus parler à Remus.


	14. Chapitre 14

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours un problème avec les italiques… La mise en forme change quand le chapitre est posté… Du coup, ce n'est plus toujours très cohérent !

Chapitre 14

Sirius quitta le bureau de McGonagall avec l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de centaures. Le professeur avait rejeté en bloc toutes ses justifications, se contentant de donner raison à Remus.

_Evidemment, ce pauvre Remus a tellement souffert par ta faute…_ pensa-t-il, non sans une dose d'ironie.

Il en voulait profondément à Remus. Il aurait préféré mille fois recevoir une bonne raclée, plutôt que de l'écouter l'enfoncer comme il l'avait fait. _Au moins, il n'aurait pas caché sa colère derrière les intérêts des Gryffondors !_ Il trouvait la démarche profondément hypocrite. McGonagall était-elle dupe ?

Il remonta jusqu'à la salle commune, qu'il traversa sans se soucier des regards hostiles qu'on lui lançait, et monta dans son dortoir pour y poser son sac de cours. Il avait une retenue avec Slughorn avant le dîner, une autre ensuite, avec Rusard. Des heures de travail fastidieux en perspective. Des heures à ressasser ses idées noires, sans rien pour l'en distraire.

_La situation est pénible pour Remus, hein…_ pensa-t-il, le cœur serré. _Mais il a le soutien de tout le monde, lui_… _Et il ne passe pas son temps les mains dans la crasse, occupé à d'ignobles tâches dont tout le monde se fiche !_

Il quitta la tour des Gryffondors, très las et complètement désabusé, pour prendre le chemin du bureau de Slughorn.

§§§§

« C'est bon, retournez dans votre dortoir, bougonna Rusard. Il est vingt-et-une heure vingt-cinq, vous avez cinq minutes avant le couvre-feu. »

Sirius laissa tomber sa brosse dans son seau et se redressa avec un soupir. Il avait les reins en compote. Il s'essuya les mains sur le chiffon crasseux que lui tendait le concierge et prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y mettre les pieds. Remus leur avait sans doute annoncé le fiasco de son entrevue avec McGonagall. Et puis, il savait que James était furieusement remonté contre lui, maintenant. _Tu le serais aussi, à sa place, si on avait bazardé toutes tes affaires !_ Il soupira. Si seulement James avait la bonne idée de l'ignorer, ce soir… Il ne se sentait vraiment pas la force de l'affronter. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était s'effondrer dans le canapé de la salle commune et sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Avec de la chance, il aurait peut-être droit à une heure d'un sommeil à peu près correct… Il dormait si peu, et d'un sommeil si troublé, qu'il se demandait comment il parvenait à ne pas s'endormir en cours. _La peur des cauchemars, c'est le meilleur remède, pour se tenir éveillé…_ se dit-il.

Mais ce soir, la fatigue intellectuelle se doublait d'une véritable fatigue physique. Rusard lui avait fait lessiver à la brosse toute une série de vieux tapis qui n'avaient connu aucun nettoyage depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Et le concierge s'était bien assuré que le travail avait été effectué avec toute l'huile de coude que Sirius était capable de fournir.

Mais alors qu'il s'engageait dans un couloir déjà désert, quelqu'un l'agrippa et le tira violemment en arrière. Une main ferme se plaqua sur sa bouche, et il sentit la peur le gagner. Il se cabra brusquement, rua pour se dégager, mais la prise se fit seulement plus ferme. On l'entraîna dans une salle de classe toute proche, avant de le lâcher. Il fit face à son agresseur, le cœur battant à ses tempes, prêt à se défendre.

Malefoy le dévisageait de ses yeux gris et froids. Impénétrables. « Encore dans les couloirs, Mr Black ? Ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre dortoir ?  
- Je m'y rendais… lâcha Sirius, sur la défensive.  
- Ah, vraiment… ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous n'êtes pas en odeur de sainteté, chez ces chers émules de Godric…  
- Laissez-moi partir, je ne suis pas censé être dehors après le couvre-feu. Moi moins qu'un autre. »

Il espérait encore, il _voulait_ espérer que Malefoy ne l'avait attiré ici que pour l'intimider. Il n'oserait pas le toucher ici, au sein-même de l'école… ? Il serra les poings pour maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains. S'il dominait sa peur, peut-être arriverait-il à tenir le professeur en échec ?

Avec un sourire glacial, Malefoy tira sa baguette des replis de sa robe grise et la brandit devant lui, négligemment. « Parce que vous vous souciez du règlement, Mr Black ? Le vieux Dumbledore est donc parvenu à mater votre esprit rebelle ?  
- Laissez-moi partir… répéta Sirius, avec moins d'assurance qu'il le souhaitait.  
- Bien sûr… Tout à l'heure… pour le moment… »

Il verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette magique et fit quelques pas vers Sirius. Celui-ci jeta un regard autour de lui, à la mince lueur du soleil couchant : la pièce était absolument vide. Il ne pouvait compter que sur sa seule force pour se défendre. C'était bien mince, face à l'adulte armé et en parfaite condition physique qu'était Malefoy. Il recula prudemment, tous les muscles bandés. Cela amena un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres minces du professeur. « Tu comptes vraiment essayer de me résister, Sirius… ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me toucher…  
- Non, certes… Tu oublies notre petit accord ? » Sirius se tendit un peu plus. Il aurait aimé se boucher les oreilles, ne pas entendre le chantage ignoble auquel Malefoy voulait le soumettre.

« Remus… soupira Malefoy, se passant la langue sur les lèvres avec indécence. Oh, bien sûr, il n'a pas ta classe, ta distinction… Mais il est plutôt joli garçon… Intelligent et sensé… Dommage qu'il ne soit qu'un monstre !  
- Je vous défends de dire ça !  
- Ah oui ? Tout monstrueux qu'il soit… Je crois que je n'aurais pas de mal à prendre mon plaisir de lui… avant de le briser, bien sûr… Quelques paroles malheureuses et l'ensemble de la communauté magique pourrait s'émouvoir du laxisme de notre cher directeur, qui laisse les enfants d'honnêtes citoyens côtoyer un pareil danger public… Assez joué ! Viens ici ! »

Non, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas revivre _ça_. Il ne laisserait pas Malefoy poser encore les mains sur lui. Toutes les menaces qu'il pouvait faire peser sur Remus n'y changerait rien. Cela le dégoûtait trop. « Je ne veux pas ! répliqua-t-il, d'une voix tremblante.  
- Ah non ? Pense aux conséquences, Sirius…  
- Pourquoi je devrais me soucier de Remus ?! Il me déteste ! Il complote avec les autres pour me foutre dehors ! Pourquoi je devrais souffrir pour lui ?! »

Un instant, Malefoy parut déconcerté. Un instant, seulement.

« Parce que tout est de ta faute, Sirius ! répondit-il, avec un sourire satisfait. C'est toi, qui a trahi le secret de Remus. C'est toi, qui me l'a livré sur un plateau ! Et tu le sais : s'il lui arrive malheur par ta faute, tu ne pourras plus jamais te regarder dans une glace ! Tu vivras avec ce poids sur ta conscience. »

Il avançait jusqu'à lui, si légèrement qu'il semblait glisser sur le sol. Il était si proche de Sirius, maintenant, que celui-ci pouvait sentir son parfum. Cette odeur capiteuse qui lui donnait la nausée. « Je vais perdre patience, Sirius… » gronda Malefoy, comme il réprimanderait un enfant capricieux.

Sirius recula encore et buta contre la porte close. Il s'était coincé lui-même. En deux pas, Malefoy fut sur lui. Sirius le repoussa aussi violemment qu'il le put, frappant à l'aveuglette. Malefoy pesta et le pressa un peu plus contre la porte, malgré ses coups de pieds désordonnés. « Tu vas te laisser faire, oui… ?! » Pour toute réponse, Sirius mordit la main qui le tenait jusqu'au sang. Le professeur poussa un cri de douleur et le frappa violemment en retour. « Tu veux jouer à ça ?! Très bien ! »

Il lui empoigna les cheveux d'une main et tira brusquement sur le col de sa chemise de l'autre, dénudant son cou, ignorant la grêle de coups que le garçon faisait pleuvoir sur son dos. Il enfonça ses dents dans sa chair si tendre, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur.

Avec toute la force qui lui restait, Sirius repoussa son agresseur qui recula finalement, lui arrachant au passage une bonne poignée de cheveux.

Blême de rage, Malefoy tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur lui. « Stupefix ! » Sirius tomba lourdement sur le sol, incapable de bouger. « Je t'avais prévenu, Sirius… soupira Malefoy. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Du pied, il le fit basculer sur le ventre, avant de le dépouiller de ses vêtements.

Sirius avait beau concentrer toute sa volonté, il ne pouvait pas faire un geste. Il ne put que pleurer silencieusement lorsque Malefoy lui écarta les cuisses. « N'attends pas que je sois gentil avec toi, Sirius… » prévint Malefoy de son ton le plus professoral.

Sirius fit le constat amer que, malgré tout ce par quoi il était déjà passé, c'était toujours aussi douloureux. Malefoy le pénétra avec la même sauvagerie que Rodolphus autrefois. Mais celui-ci ne se contentait pas de le violer. Il frappait, pinçait, griffait, mordait, faisant jaillir le sang de plus d'un endroit.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ça, quand ça fait mal, Sirius ? ricana Malefoy, vaguement essoufflé. Tu aimes te faire défoncer comme ça ?! Peut-être que c'était ça, que tu cherchais, en me défiant stupidement tout-à-l'heure, que je te fasse mal ?! Peut-être que tu y as pris goût, finalement, à force de te faire mettre ! » Le visage enfoui dans la poussière, Sirius ne répondit pas.

Le rythme s'accéléra. Sirius avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier pour que Malefoy aille plus vite encore : qu'il parvienne enfin à l'orgasme, et qu'il le libère ! Malefoy accompagna ses derniers coups de reins par une pression encore plus accrue sur ses cuisses et Sirius lâcha un cri de douleur – le seul qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir.

Malefoy se retira et se releva, décoiffé, les joues écarlates et les yeux fous. « Tu n'en as pas fini, avec moi, Sirius… Sais-tu que je rêve de ton petit cul bien serré, la nuit ? Oh oui ! Il suffit que j'y pense pour me mettre à bander comme un fou ! Qui aurait prévu ça, hein ? Tu n'es pourtant pas le premier que je prends… »

Il rajusta ses vêtements avec dignité et contempla le corps souillé devant lui. « Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à me passer de toi pendant deux longs mois… dit-il, songeur. Non… Je vais aller voir ton père, Sirius… Et l'assurer que tu as bien besoin de cours de rattrapage en DCFM… »

Il brossa sa robe soigneusement, avant de retourner Sirius du pied. « Je ne prendrais pas le risque de te voir raconter notre charmante petite soirée au premier venu… Surtout si ta fidélité envers ton cher loup-garou s'est émoussée… _Oubliette_ ! »

Satisfait, Lucius Malefoy rangea sa baguette dans sa robe et quitta la salle, après s'être assuré que le couloir était désert.

§§§§

Sirius avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui, comme s'il était embarqué sur un balai échappant à tout contrôle. Ses pensées étaient si confuses qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il battit des paupières et ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil s'était couché, et il ne voyait rien d'autre que les points lumineux des étoiles, au travers d'une vitre crasseuse.

« Où suis-je… ? » murmura-t-il. Il ne se souvenait absolument plus de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait affreusement mal. Et qu'il était nu. Il passa une main tremblante entre ses cuisses et la retira subitement, la devinant souillée de sang et de sperme.

Quelqu'un l'avait violé.

Qui ? Combien étaient-ils ? Etait-ce Rabastan ? Rogue ? Malefoy ? Il comprit la cause de son amnésie. Sans doute avait-on jugé plus prudent de lui faire perdre la mémoire…

Il se releva péniblement sur les genoux et chercha ses vêtements à tâtons. Des sanglots irrépressibles lui montèrent dans la gorge et il pleura un long moment, prostré, sa robe de sorcier roulée en boule dans sa main.

Ils avaient recommencé. Ici, à Poudlard. Il n'y avait nulle part où il pouvait être en sécurité. Ses agresseurs pourraient abuser de lui, à volonté, où qu'il soit, en toute impunité. Et ils lui tomberaient dessus à leur guise, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, tellement misérable…

Il pleura jusqu'à s'en briser la voix, sans pour autant atténuer sa souffrance. Il n'y avait qu'une chose, qui pourrait l'apaiser un peu. Retrouver ses amis. Il avait besoin de leur présence, il avait besoin de leur sympathie. Qu'ils lui montrent qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui, qu'il n'était pas cette chose méprisable qu'il se sentait être maintenant.

Il avait fait face tant bien que mal tout seul, jusqu'à présent, mais c'était fini. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Comme il avait été stupide de s'accrocher à sa fierté ! Il aurait dû présenter ses excuses à Remus aussitôt de retour à Poudlard. Ils ne voulaient plus de lui ? Au lieu de s'entêter à préserver sa dignité, il aurait dû leur montrer à quel point il avait besoin d'eux, et les supplier de ne pas se détourner de lui comme ils le faisaient. Leur dire qu'il n'y avaient qu'eux pour le sauver de l'abîme dans lequel Malefoy et ses acolytes l'avaient jeté en abusant de lui jour après jour.

S'il leur montrait, maintenant, à quel point il souffrait, le condamneraient-ils encore à la solitude ? Auraient-ils vraiment le cœur à le repousser dans l'état où il était ?

Il enfila sa robe à tâtons et prit le reste de ses vêtements sous son bras. Ici, dans le noir, tremblant comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

§§§§

Il marchait lentement, s'appuyant sur le mur du couloir. Il sentait la semence de son agresseur couler le long de ses cuisses et il devait lutter pour ne pas pleurer encore. Il devait se laver. Il n'oserait jamais se présenter dans la Tour des Gryffondors dans cet état.

Il s'arrêta dans les toilettes. Il y faisait plus sombre, encore, que dans le couloir. Si au moins il avait eu sa baguette… Un peu de lumière, un peu de chaleur, et peut-être que la situation lui paraîtrait-elle moins horrible… ?

A tâtons, il trouva un lavabo et ouvrit l'eau. Il commença par s'asperger le visage. Ensuite, il défit sa robe et, frissonnant, se lava du mieux qu'il put, frottant son corps endolori encore et encore de ses mains tremblantes.

Il avait froid, maintenant. Il enfila sa chemise sur sa peau mouillée, puis sa robe. Après une hésitation, il remit son slip. Mais pas son pantalon. Il ne supporterait pas le frottement du tissu trop serré sur ses chairs meurtries.

Sans lumière, il était difficile de juger, mais il estima être à peu près présentable.

_Présentable, hein ? Et qui ça peut intéresser que tu le sois ?! Tout le monde s'en fiche ! _

Non, tout le monde ne s'en fichait pas… James et lui avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde, il ne le laisserait pas souffrir comme ça, tout seul, même s'il était furieux contre lui ! Et Remus… Remus était le garçon le plus généreux qu'il connaissait, le moins égoïste… Il allait demander pardon à Remus, il lui dirait pourquoi il avait trahi son secret, pourquoi il avait souhaité la mort de Rogue, et il comprendrait. Il lui suffirait de poser les yeux sur lui pour qu'il comprenne. Il en avait assez, il ne se cacherait plus. Il allait remiser sa fierté et se présenter tel quel devant eux : avec sa douleur et son désespoir. Il allait se comporter comme il aurait dû le faire dès le début. Faire des excuses à Remus, tout expliquer à James.

Il sortit des toilettes et reprit sa marche le long des couloirs déserts.

Et si James et Remus refusaient de lui pardonner ? S'il était vraiment trop tard pour les excuses et les explications ?

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à l'idée qu'ils seraient là pour lui pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Il s'arrêta devant le portrait de la grosse dame, en train de dormir à gros ronflements, et murmura le mot de passe, la voix cassée. Elle ouvrit un œil et le referma. Il répéta le mot de passe un peu plus fort.

« Je suis désolée, mon jeune ami, ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe, trancha-t-elle.  
- Pas le bon mot de passe ?! s'exclama Sirius, abasourdi.  
- Non, mon garçon. Passez votre chemin.  
- Mais… ! protesta Sirius, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Nous n'étions pas censés changer de mot de passe aujourd'hui ! » La grosse dame haussa les épaules. « Ils ont décidé ça juste avant le couvre-feu.  
- Qui « ils » ?!  
- Les préfets. Ils sont venus me voir tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'ils ne tenaient pas à ce que vous rentriez dans leurs quartiers, jeune homme !  
- Ce sont aussi _mes_ quartiers ! lâcha Sirius froidement. Et je veux y retourner ! Tout de suite !  
- Crier ne vous servira à rien, je ne vous laisserai pas passer !  
- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Pas maintenant ! »

Il tremblait comme une feuille, de nouveau au bord des larmes. Derrière ce stupide portrait se trouvait le seul endroit où il pourrait être relativement à l'abri, ainsi que les seules personnes susceptibles de se soucier un peu de lui. Et on lui en refusait l'accès.

« Ecoutez… Cela fait six ans que je vis ici ! Vous pouvez bien me laisser entrer, non ?! insista-t-il.  
- Désolée, c'est non.  
- Je ne peux pas passer la nuit dans le couloir ! Laissez-moi au moins parler à Antonius ! Ou Remus !  
- Ils dorment. Revenez avec le professeur McGonagall, et je vous laisserai entrer. »

McGonagall ? Il était hors de question qu'il aille la trouver ! Il était hors de question qu'elle le voit dans cet état-là !

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le sol, à bout de nerfs. Il était même trop épuisé, trop à bout, pour se rebeller.

C'était fait. Il était exclu de la Tour Gryffondor.

Justement cette nuit, où il avait si désespérément besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir.

D'un seul coup, il réalisa à quel point ses illusions avaient été vaines. Lui qui s'était imaginé se réconcilier avec ses amis ! Comme si cela était encore possible ! Il se souvint alors de la façon dont James, et même Remus le regardaient désormais : avec tant de colère et de mépris…

_Est-ce que je suis devenu si différent de ce que j'étais, pour qu'ils me méprisent à ce point ?!_ pensa-t-il douloureusement. _Ou notre amitié n'a-t-elle jamais reposé que sur un malentendu ?_

Peut-être. Peut-être était-ce cela, en vérité. James et Remus s'étaient trompés sur lui, ils l'avaient accepté par erreur… Et maintenant qu'ils en avaient pris conscience, ils ne ressentaient plus que du dégoût pour lui. _Oui, c'est ça… James et Remus ne te voyaient pas tel que tu étais, bien sûr ! Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que tu pouvais les trahir pour ta petite personne ! Misérable petit égoïste ! Comme si ton cul avait plus de valeur que la vie de Remus ! _

Une flambée de haine le submergea, oblitérant presque sa peine. De la haine contre lui-même. Il s'était cru supérieur à toutes les règles, y compris celles qui avaient scellé leur amitié, il n'avait été qu'arrogance, alors qu'il aurait dû se montrer humble, et avouer ses fautes, il aurait dû affronter les obstacles avec courage, sans chercher à utiliser ses amis… Pousser Remus à commettre un meurtre pour lui éviter une confrontation avec Rogue ! Le compromettre, le livrer à la malveillance d'autrui…

Il se mordit le poing pour contenir un cri de rage et de douleur. A la place, il n'émit qu'une longue plainte étouffée, qui se termina dans un sanglot.

Tous ses remords étaient vains : ils ne le changeraient pas. Et ils ne lui rendraient pas non plus ses amis.

Il se recroquevilla contre le mur et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre quinze

Sirius ouvrit les yeux juste avant l'aube. Il avait passé la nuit blotti contre le mur froid qui l'excluait de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, sans que sa présence perturbe le moins du monde le sommeil de la Grosse Dame.

Après avoir longuement pleuré, tournant et retournant sans cesse sa rancœur contre lui_-_même, il avait fini par s'endormir, d'un sommeil qui n'avait rien eu de réparateur.

Il resta un moment assis, brusquement conscient du froid qui le transperçait, de la douleur qui lui cisaillait les reins et de son état de faiblesse. Ses jambes tremblaient, sous sa robe, sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Les autres allaient se réveiller, le trouver là, assis misérablement sous le portrait…

Il ne voulait pas les voir.

Il se redressa lentement et eut un vertige. Les événements de la veille l'avaient vidés de ses maigres ressources d'énergie. Il devait se réchauffer, manger quelque_-_chose, ou il ne tiendrait pas debout une heure. D'un pas chancelant, il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Les Elfes de maison étaient sans doute déjà en train de s'affairer aux cuisines pour préparer le petit_-_déjeuner.

Arriver aux cuisines lui prit tant de temps que le soleil brillait déjà derrière les fenêtres lorsqu'il s'engouffra derrière le tableau. Il ne s'était pas trompé : une vingtaine d'Elfes s'affairaient à la préparation du repas, et une appétissante odeur montait des fourneaux. Du moins, Sirius l'aurait jugée appétissante, à une autre époque. Il savait que son estomac n'était plus assez solide pour ingurgiter quoi que ce soit de trop consistant. Il avait été malade si souvent, depuis son séjour chez Malefoy, qu'il ne regardait plus la nourriture qu'avec suspicion. 

« Monsieur désire ? » demanda un Elfe empressé, avec force courbettes. Sirius réfléchit un instant. « Un peu de thé… brûlant… Du pain… » A peine eut_-_il formulé sa demande qu'on lui tendit ce qu'il avait demandé, servi sur un plateau d'argent. Il le prit avec précaution et le posa sur le coin d'une table. Une Elfe poussa une chaise sous ses fesses et il se trouva assis avant de le réaliser.

Le thé était servi dans une délicate tasse de porcelaine décorée de minuscules fleurs rouges. Sirius referma ses mains dessus. Elle était brûlante, et la chaleur se diffusa dans ses doigts gourds, lui apportant un vague réconfort.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez rien d'autre, Monsieur ? Des scones ? Marmelade ? Pain d'épice ? Œufs ? Bacon ? Porridge ?  
_-_ Non, merci… fit Sirius, le nez dans sa tasse.  
_-_ Le petit_-_déjeuner sera bientôt servi dans la Grande Salle, si vous changez d'avis…  
_-_ Merci.  
_-_ Les œufs brouillés sont particulièrement bons, ce matin. De l'extra_-_frais. Et nous avons aussi du cake, tout juste sorti du four… »

Sirius grignota son bout de pain sans répondre. Dans une autre vie, cet étalage de bonnes choses aurait sans doute réveillé son appétit. Cela lui était complètement égal, désormais. S'il ressentait encore parfois la faim, le goût de ce qu'il mangeait lui était devenu indifférent. 

_Mais il faut que tu manges, tu ne peux pas continuer sans te nourrir au moins un peu…_

Se nourrir ne relevait plus, désormais, que de la nécessité, il n'avait plus aucun plaisir à le faire.

« Monsieur ? » Il baissa les yeux sur l'Elfe qui le regardait. « Je ne veux rien de plus, merci.  
_-_ Je pensais pourtant… Excusez_-_moi… Vos vêtements…  
_-_ Mes vêtements ?  
_-_ Ils sont sales, Monsieur, pardon de vous le dire… »

Sirius baissa les yeux sur sa robe et s'aperçut alors de l'état lamentable dans lequel elle était. Lui qui avait pensé s'être rendu présentable…

« Je peux vous arranger cela, si vous le voulez… suggéra l'Elfe.  
_-_ Oui, merci. » Autant profiter de l'aide qui lui était proposée. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de se changer ce matin, et il devait bien se rendre en cours…

_Pour quoi faire ? _lui suggéra une petite voix désabusée. _Pour montrer aux autres qu'ils ont réussi à te mettre plus bas que terre ? Pour essuyer l'animosité de McGonagall ? Celle de James ? Pour supporter les regards de Malefoy ?_

_Parce que tu dois faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, _se réprimanda_-_t_-_il. _Parce que personne ne doit savoir ce qu'on t'a fait cette nuit._

Cela amènerait des questions, et les réponses ne plairaient pas à Malefoy, certainement. Et Remus ferait encore les frais de son inconséquence.

_Plus jamais._

Il se tairait. Il s'efforcerait d'être le même garçon arrogant que les Gryffondors avaient pris en grippe. S'il laissait entendre que quelque_-_chose avait changé…

Il était tout bonnement terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un devine de quelle façon on se permettait de le traiter.

« Voilà, monsieur. » Sirius baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. D'un sort, sa robe avait été nettoyée. « Merci ».

§§§§

James, Peter et Remus quittèrent la Grande Salle rapidement. Ils n'étaient pas en avance, ce matin. Mais Remus avait mis tant de temps à se préparer…

_Cette nuit, c'est la pleine lune, _pensa James, jetant un regard en biais à son ami à ses côtés, affreusement pâle et fatigué.

Il savait que Remus dormait très mal, depuis quelques nuits déjà, et la lune n'était pas totalement en cause, pour une fois.

Il repensa à la scène de la veille et soupira. Remus avait rapporté sa discussion avec MacGonagall aux Gryffondors rassemblés dans la Salle commune. Ils avaient profité de la retenue de Sirius pour « statuer sur son cas ». Remus avait été très mal à l'aise, même s'il l'avait bien caché. Il était évident qu'il n'y avait aucune solution au _problème Sirius_. Alors, en désespoir de cause, il avait été décidé qu'on exclurait Sirius de la Tour des Gryffondors, en l'empêchant d'accéder à leur salle commune. Antonius avait choisi un nouveau mot de passe et l'avait imposé à la Grosse Dame quelques minutes avant le couvre_-_feu.

James ne pouvait qu'imaginer dans quel état de colère Sirius s'était sans doute mis, en trouvant le portrait obstinément clos, après sa retenue de la veille.

Mais il avait beau se répéter que Sirius méritait une punition, il se sentait profondément mal_-_à_-_l'aise. 

Il avait des raisons très personnelles, très intimes, d'en vouloir à Sirius. Il ne voulait pas partager cette colère_-_là avec ses condisciples. Que pouvaient_-_ils comprendre à la situation, tous ces autres qui ignoraient pourquoi Sirius agissait comme il le faisait ? Ils ne lui en voulaient pas pour les bonnes raisons. Ce qu'avait fait Sirius était tellement plus grave que répondre à un professeur ou louper le début des cours…

Il avait eu énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tourner vers le lit de Sirius, à sa droite, vide. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. _Et il n'est pas prêt de réintégrer le dortoir, maintenant qu'il ne peut même plus passer le barrage de la Grosse Dame._

La nuit de Remus avait été plus agitée encore que la sienne. _Pauvre Remus… _ Rien que pour cela, il en voulait dix fois plus à Sirius.

Il se rapprocha ostensiblement de son ami, alors qu'ils débouchaient dans le Hall, comme pour lui offrir son soutien. Que Remus sente qu'il n'était pas seul.

Finalement, la confrontation qu'il avait tant craint, au lever du lit, n'avait pas eu lieu. Il s'était figuré sans mal un Sirius tempêtant et vociférant au beau milieu d'un couloir, et il fut vraiment soulagé, lorsqu'il vit que celui_-_ci n'était même pas venu prendre le petit_-_déjeuner. Au moins, Remus avait pu manger un peu. Il en avait vraiment besoin.

§§§§

Sirius attendait devant la classe du cours de sortilège, légèrement en retrait et adossé contre le mur. James tressaillit dès qu'il l'aperçut, et il sentit monter une bouffée d'adrénaline. Il sentit Remus se crisper également près de lui. _Je ne te laisserai pas t'en prendre encore à Remus, Sirius…_ pensa_-_t_-_il, histoire de se donner du courage.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'affronter. Pas du tout.

Il se força à regarder Sirius, s'attendant à lui trouver l'air furieux et prêt à en découdre avec tout Poudlard. Ce qu'il vit le prit totalement au dépourvu.

Sirius était plus pâle encore que Remus. Ses lèvres elles_-_mêmes semblaient décolorées. _Il a l'air d'un cadavre,_ pensa James, choqué.

D'énormes cernes noirs s'étalaient sous ses yeux las. Il était épuisé. Et James eut clairement l'impression qu'il se tenait au mur moins pour afficher une attitude désinvolte que par réelle nécessité. _S'il lâche le mur, il s'écroule…_

Sirius leva la tête et survola ses condisciples du regard, sans s'arrêter sur personne en particulier. Comme s'il ne les voyait pas vraiment. James ne l'avait jamais vu aussi… éteint. Ce n'était pas le Sirius qu'il connaissait. C'était déstabilisant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir Sirius aussi affecté par le simple fait d'avoir été exclu de leur salle commune.

Sa colère s'évanouit d'un seul coup. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas de le voir ainsi, si vulnérable.

Il fit un pas vers lui, avec l'envie subite de lui tendre les bras pour le soutenir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, malgré tous leurs différends. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir, lui qu'il aimait comme un frère. Lui qu'il aimait malgré tout ce qui s'était passé.

Le professeur Flitwick arriva au même moment et passa entre eux pour ouvrir la porte de la classe, brisant net son élan.

Il hésita. Mais Remus et Peter entraient déjà, et il choisit de leur emboîter le pas, le cœur lourd.

§§§§

Sirius entra derrière les Maraudeurs. Il choisit une table loin d'eux et s'assit avec précaution. Il avait mal. Il espérait que personne ne le remarquerait. _Pas que ça intéresserait grand monde, de toute façon_, pensa_-_t_-_il douloureusement.

Quand il repensait à ses vains espoirs de la veille, il lui prenait l'envie de rire. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il s'était figuré ? Que James, Remus et Peter passeraient l'éponge sitôt qu'il aurait pointé le bout de son nez dans leur dortoir ? _C'est __**fini**__, Sirius. Mets-toi ça dans la tête !_ Il s'efforçait de ne pas les regarder. Ne pas voir la façon dont ils l'ignoraient… Ne pas s'assurer qu'il était devenu parfaitement transparent, comme s'il n'était pas là, dans la même salle de classe qu'eux.

Il imaginait parfaitement bien la scène qui avait dû avoir lieu, hier, dans la salle commune : Remus au centre, James l'épaulant, Peter à ses côtés… Et tous les trois haranguant la foule de leurs condisciples, critiquant le manque de compréhension de MacGonagall, et décidant en définitive de faire leur loi eux_-_mêmes.

Est_-_ce qu'ils jubilaient, au moment de se coucher ? Avaient_-_ils savouré leur victoire ? S'étaient_-_ils gaussés de lui, avaient_-_ils imaginé sa mine déconfite, lorsqu'il se verrait exclu pour de bon de leur fichue tour ?

« Mr Black ! » La voix aiguë de Flitwick le tira de ses réflexions maussades, et il leva la tête vers le bureau. « Professeur ?  
_-_ J'ai dit : sortez votre livre… !  
_-_ Mon… livre… ? »

Il réalisa subitement qu'il n'avait pas son sac de cours. Evidemment, il l'avait déposé dans son dortoir, près de sa malle, après l'étude, la veille au soir.

« Je ne l'ai pas, Monsieur… » répondit_-_il doucement. Les joues du petit homme rosirent subitement. Sirius retint un soupir. _Je sens que ça va encore me retomber dessus…_

« Et puis_-_je savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi venez_-_vous à mon cours sans vos affaires ? »

Le cœur de Sirius s'accéléra. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'étaient eux, les Gryffondors, qui étaient responsables. C'était profondément injuste… Un moment, il eut envie de les dénoncer, tous, de dire à Flitwick ce que ses chers condisciples avaient fait dans son dos… Le professeur lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Vous êtes décidément incurable, Black ! Alors les punitions n'y font rien ?! Vous vous obstinez à ne pas comprendre ?! Très bien ! Vingt points de moins pour les Gryffondors ! Et j'espère que vos condisciples vont vous secouer les puces pour vous remettre les idées en place ! Passez_-_lui votre livre, Evans. »

Sirius prit le livre que la jeune fille lui tendait de mauvaise grâce. _Tant pis pour eux, ils se punissent eux-mêmes. C'est bien fait !_

Après lui avoir jeté un regard noir, Lily et ses amies retournèrent à leur livre. Sirius remarqua que James ne s'était même pas tourné vers lui, contrairement à Peter et Remus. _Il s'en fiche ? _se demanda_-_t_-_il. _Je viens de leur faire encore perdre des points et il reste sans réaction…_

§§§§

L'hostilité, dans la salle de classe, était palpable. James se tassa sur sa chaise, alors que Remus, assis à sa droite, esquissait un mouvement pour se tourner vers Sirius et Flitwick. Lui_-_même n'avait pas le courage de faire de même. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard morne de son ex meilleur ami.

_Sirius… Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?!_

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il devait se reprendre, ne plus penser à Sirius. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le cours, en vain. Il ne parvenait pas à se sortir Sirius de l'esprit. Jamais cela n'aurait dû prendre des proportions pareilles. Jamais les autres Gryffondors n'auraient dû être mêlés à leurs histoires. Sirius n'aurait jamais dû être expulsé de la salle commune de cette manière.

Qu'avait_-_il pensé, en trouvant le portrait fermé ? James essaya de s'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, à ce moment_-_là. Sa peine avait été forte, sans doute, pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ce matin. Où avait_-_il dormi ? Pourquoi n'était_-_il pas descendu manger dans la Grande Salle, ce matin ?

Il soupira légèrement. Imaginer Sirius errant seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit, rejeté par ceux qu'il aimait plus que sa propre famille lui était incroyablement douloureux.

Alors fais en sorte que ça s'arrête ! Va le voir à la fin du cours, explique_-_toi avec lui !

Cela semblait tellement simple…

_Evidemment, que ça l'est ! Sirius et toi vous connaissez mieux que personne, vous devriez arriver à vous parler !_

Justement. Il connaissait Sirius. Sirius et son entêtement. Sa fierté. Son désir de prouver qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. 

_Il t'enverra balader. Il te rira au nez, il te dira d'aller te faire voir, qu'il n'a pas besoin d'un ami qui le laisse dormir dans les couloirs par pur esprit de revanche…_

_Et Remus… Remus qu'il a blessé, qu'il a traité de monstre… Remus qu'il fait souffrir… Est-ce que je peux laisser tomber Remus pour Sirius ? Abandonner Remus pour fraterniser avec celui qui a failli faire de lui un meurtrier ?_

Il coula un regard en direction de Moony. Tellement abattu, lui_-_aussi. Pâle, fatigué… Usé… Si fragile.

Remus ne supporterait pas d'être renvoyé à sa solitude, celle qui lui pesait tant, avant qu'il découvre l'amitié, avec les Maraudeurs. Remus avait besoin de lui.

Sirius aussi.

_Mais Sirius s'est mis de lui-même dans cette situation. C'est lui, qui nous a trahi._

« Mr Black ! » La voix désagréablement aiguë du professeur le tira de ses réflexions. Cette fois_-_ci, il imita les autres Gryffondor et se tourna vers la table de Sirius.

« Mr Black ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes venu à mon cours sans vos livres et parchemins ! Mais si vous aviez dans l'idée de ne rien faire, vous auriez aussi bien dû rester dans votre dortoir ! » Sirius regardait droit devant lui, le visage complètement fermé, ignorant le minuscule professeur Flitwick, qui tentait de planter ses yeux dans les siens. « Dehors ! Et vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a fait ? chuchota James à Remus.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… répondit Remus, d'un ton las. Je crois qu'il n'écoutait pas…  
_-_ C'est abusé, là, quand même ! Moi non plus, je n'écoutais pas…  
_-_ Tous les profs l'ont dans le collimateur, James… glissa Peter, sinistre.  
_-_ On reprend ! » coupa Flitwick.

§§§§

Sirius s'assit devant la porte de la classe. Il ne savait pas où il était censé aller, aussi jugea_-_t_-_il préférable de ne pas bouger. De toute façon, il ne pouvait toujours pas accéder aux quartiers des Gryffondors.

Ça continuait. Les professeurs, dans leur aveuglement, continuaient à monter ses condisciples contre lui. Quel sort allait_-_on lui réserver, maintenant, pour le punir de cette nouvelle perte de points ? _S'ils étaient honnêtes, ils admettraient que je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose…_

Mais qui se soucierait de ça ? S'en prendre à lui était devenu tellement facile…

Même Rogue n'a jamais été aussi malmené…

N'est_-_ce pas ?

Pendant son emprisonnement dans le cachot humide de Malefoy, il s'était plus d'une fois posé la question, même si cela lui faisait mal. Sa « punition » était_-_elle vraiment à la mesure de ce que Rogue avait pu souffrir ?

_Nous n'avons jamais monté les Serpentards contre lui ! Nous ne lui avons jamais fait autant de mal qu'il a pu m'en faire à moi…_

Vraiment ?

Il soupira et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de l'image de Rogue. Il n'avait pas le courage d'y penser, pas maintenant.

Il avait tellement sommeil…

§§§§

« Debout ! claqua la voix d'Antonius. Tu n'es pas censé dormir dans les couloirs, Black ! » Sirius battit des paupières et se redressa légèrement. « Ah ouais… ? maugréa_-_t_-_il. Et où crois_-_tu que j'ai passé la nuit dernière, petit malin ?! » Il s'écarta, tandis que le préfet avançait le pied pour le frapper hargneusement. « Tu devrais être en cours !  
_-_ Flitwick m'a foutu dehors.  
_-_ Tiens donc ! Lève_-_toi, où je fais prévenir McGonagall ! »

Sirius se releva, dardant un regard noir sur le jeune homme. Antonius était moins grand que lui, mais plus costaud. Et de toute façon, s'il fallait en venir aux mains, Sirius était bien persuadé que même Peter serait capable de lui mettre une trempe, tant il se sentait faible.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas, Black ?! cracha Antonius, son visage d'ordinaire agréable tordu par la colère et la rancœur. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il faut qu'on te fasse, pour que tu comprennes et que tu te tiennes à carreaux ?!  
_-_ Commence par ne plus me postillonner au visage, ce sera un bon début… » railla Sirius. Antonius allait répondre, mais la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, livrant passage aux sixième année. 

Il y eut comme un blanc, une hésitation… Et Remus passa entre les deux protagonistes sans un regard pour eux. « Je vais chercher les affaires de cours de Sirius, dit_-_il à Antonius au passage. Ou tous les profs nous retirerons encore des points…  
_-_ Attends, Remus, je vais le faire, intervint James. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie…  
_-_ Je tiendrai encore deux heures, James.  
_-_ Pas si tu t'amuses à courir dans les couloirs… J'y vais. »

James remonta le couloir au pas de course, s'éloignant de Sirius et Antonius toujours face_-_à_-_face. 

Le préfet décida de céder. « Ne te mets pas en retard pour ton cours suivant, Black. Ou tu auras affaire à moi. »

§§§§

James revint rapidement et posa le sac de Sirius sur la table de celui_-_ci, alors que tous s'installaient pour le cours de métamorphose. Sirius leva les yeux vers lui, pris d'une irrésistible envie de croiser son regard. Mais James, visiblement, avait choisi de l'ignorer complètement.

Autant cela l'aurait soulagé la veille encore, autant cette marque de totale indifférence le blessait cruellement, maintenant.

James n'avait_-_il pas vu qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien ? N'avait_-_il pas vu sa détresse ?

_Il n'a pas pu ne pas le voir, il me connaît trop bien…_

Peut_-_être. Mais si tel était vraiment le cas, force lui était de constater que James s'en fichait royalement.

Il sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux et les refoula avec colère. Non, il n'allait pas pleurer là, devant tout le monde ! Il n'allait pas faire le plaisir à James de lui montrer à quel point son attitude le blessait !

Et lui qui avait pensé, la veille, que James le soutiendrait, s'il savait. Qu'il ne pourrait pas ignorer son désespoir, tellement il était évident, violent. _Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que la grosse vache ne m'ait pas laissé passer hier… Ça m'a évité une scène grotesque…_

Oui, grotesque. La façon dont James se serait sans doute moqué de sa souffrance l'aurait rendue grotesque… et stupidement pathétique.

Il se mordit les lèvres et respira doucement, pour essayer d'évacuer son trop_-_plein de chagrin. _Tu ne devrais pas t'appesantir là-dessus, _se morigéna_-_t_-_il. _Tu sais que rien n'y fera jamais, James n'est plus ton ami, il ne le sera plus jamais._

Il le savait. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas.

Et le fait qu'il n'ait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner ne lui simplifiait pas les choses.

_Oublie James, oublie les Maraudeurs, oublie qu'ils comptent plus pour toi que ta si détestable famille, oublie qu'ils sont tout ce à quoi tu tiens vraiment, dans ta misérable petite vie… !_

« Mr Black ? » Il sursauta. McGonagall le regardait froidement, à travers ses sévères lunettes carrées. « Seriez_-_vous capable de répéter ce que je viens de dire ? Vous ne me semblez pas très attentif, une nouvelle fois ! »

Il leva les yeux vers le professeur, étouffant un soupir. Pourquoi s'acharnait_-_on ainsi sur lui ?! « Vous pensez pouvoir vous dispenser d'être attentif en cours ? poursuivit MacGonagall. Je ne trouve pas que vos résultats soient particulièrement brillants, pourtant !  
_-_ Je suis… un peu fatigué…  
_-_ vous trouvez que l'on vous donne trop de travail ?!  
_-_ Je n'ai pas dit ça… protesta Sirius, faiblement.  
_-_ Je serais désolée d'avoir à sanctionner encore Gryffondor à cause de vous, Black ! Bon sang, reprenez_-_vous ! »

Il baissa la tête. Il allait faire un effort. Essayer d'oublier l'angoisse et le désespoir qui menaçaient de le submerger. _Je vais y arriver, je suis fort… _

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en convaincre lui_-_même. Il s'était rarement senti aussi démuni.


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

James ne quittait pas Remus des yeux, inquiet. Son ami semblait si épuisé qu'il sentait son appréhension grandir, à mesure que la nuit approchait. C'était la première pleine lune, après l'épisode « Rogue ». Comment le loup allait_-_il se comporter ? Allait_-_il manifester la même fureur que le mois précédent, désespéré de ne pouvoir se mettre une proie sous les crocs ? Et comment Remus affronterait_-_il cela, lui qui semblait si abattu… ?

Il y avait bien longtemps, que James n'avait pas autant craint pour la santé de son ami. Depuis qu'il l'accompagnait les nuits de pleine lune sous sa forme animagus. Il savait que cela aidait Remus, mais il réalisa subitement _à quel point_ il avait besoin de lui. D'eux… Peter et…

_Comment va réagir Moony, lorsqu'il s'apercevra que Padfoot n'est pas là ?! _soupira_-_t_-_il en lui_-_même.

Remus fourrait ses derniers livres dans son sac. Il fronçait les sourcils, trahissant ainsi un mal de tête persistant. Ses traits étaient tendus, crispés dans l'attente de la souffrance à venir. James soupira. « Remus… Va à l'infirmerie…  
_-_ J'ai encore le temps, James… coupa Remus.  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas du temps qu'il te reste… Merde, Remus, Pomfresh ne peut rien te donner contre ton mal de crâne ?! »

Remus lui lança un regard morne. « A quoi bon ? La douleur s'amplifiera de toute façon jusqu'à ce que… » Il termina sa phrase d'un haussement d'épaules. « Je ne tiens pas à rester tout seul à l'infirmerie… A broyer du noir…  
_-_ Je peux rester avec toi… Ecoute, Remus, je crois vraiment que tu as besoin de tout le repos que tu pourras prendre, avant… cette nuit… »

Remus finit par acquiescer avec un soupir.

§§§§

« Pomfresh l'a endormi, disait James à Peter, alors qu'il retrouvait son ami, devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle est d'accord avec moi, elle pense qu'il a besoin de tout le repos possible…  
_-_ Tu crois que ça va bien se passer, cette nuit… ? risqua Peter, l'air inquiet.  
_-_ Je n'en sais rien, Pete… Moony est… très attaché à… Padfoot… Comment il réagira à son absence, je n'en sais rien… Et puis, Remus est perturbé par tout ça, il est loin d'être en bonne condition pour subir ce qu'il est obligé de subir…  
_-_ Ouais… Il faudrait qu'ils fassent la paix… »

James se tourna vers lui, très pâle. Peter, subitement gêné, fixa le bout de ses chaussures. « Nous en avons déjà parlé, je crois… lâcha James sèchement.  
_-_ Ouais, je sais… marmonna Peter. Mais… Enfin, James, faire la gueule à Sirius ne vous enchante ni l'un ni l'autre… Et Sirius, lui…  
_-_ Il a essayé de tuer Rogue… rappela James, comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.  
_-_ Je sais, c'est moche… Mais qu'est_-_ce qui arrivera à Remus, si le loup refuse d'oublier qu'il a un ami chien quelque_-_part ? Je veux dire… Si la _santé_ de Remus en dépend, est_-_ce qu'il ne vaut mieux pas revoir tes principes… James… ? »

James croisa les bras, irrité. « Tu parles comme si tout dépendait de moi ! Comme si c'était moi, qui empêchais Remus et Sirius de se réconcilier !  
_-_ Non… corrigea Peter, prudemment. Mais au lieu de calmer le jeu, tu ne fais qu'envenimer les choses depuis le début, entre eux… Merde, James, tu te comportes comme si Sirius t'avait trahi_ toi_ plutôt que Moony !  
_-_ Parce que je me _sens_ trahi !  
_-_ Il n'a rien fait contre toi ! »

James se sentit pris d'une irrésistible envie de le frapper. Comment Peter ne voyait_-_il pas les choses comme lui ?! Pourquoi ne pouvait_-_il pas comprendre que l'_attitude_ de Sirius l'avait blessé, parce qu'il avait trahi la confiance qu'il avait choisie de placer en lui, en lui accordant son amitié malgré le nom qu'il portait et les valeurs que sa famille prônait ?

Sirius n'était pas seulement _Sirius_. C'était aussi un _Black_. Il se demandait maintenant jusqu'à quel point Sirius avait réussi à rejeter les dogmes de ses parents, et quelle part il en restait en lui.

La fierté d'être ce qu'il est, naturellement, même au détriment des autres… Et un dédain pour ceux qu'il juge indignes de lui… Au point de commettre un meurtre…

Sirius avait_-_il seulement conscience que ce qu'il avait fait était mal ? Qu'on ne pouvait pas simplement décider de tuer quelqu'un, sous prétexte qu'on ne l'aime pas ? Il frémit, en repensant à l'effroyable réputation de la famille Black…

« Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi, James… » dit Peter, d'une toute petite voix, le tirant de ses réflexions. James respira un grand coup pour se calmer. Non, il n'allait pas s'emporter contre Peter. Lui_-_aussi, était déboussolé, en ce moment. Il lui tapota l'épaule amicalement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « Bien sûr que non, Wormtail. Ecoute, je comprends que tout ça te chagrine… Mais pour le moment, le plus important, c'est d'épauler Remus… » Peter approuva d'un signe de tête, visiblement soulagé.

§§§§

Ils travaillèrent deux heures à la bibliothèque, plus pour se forcer à penser à autre chose, que par réelle nécessité. Mais James avait beau faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Remus. Il revoyait son visage si pâle posé sur l'oreiller, à l'infirmerie, tandis qu'il se laissait glisser dans un sommeil magique, un pli douloureux crispant ses lèvres fines. _Si seulement on trouvait un remède contre ça…_

Il soupira et Peter leva la tête de son devoir de botanique. « Il est tard… avança James, peu désireux de partager ses angoisses concernant Remus avec lui. Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de travail ! Merde, je crois que j'ai jamais autant bossé d'affilé !  
_-_ Ça te fera un bon entraînement pour tes aspics… sourit Peter.

_-_ Ah oui ? Parce que tu crois que je vais passer mon temps à potasser, l'année prochaine ?! »

Il jeta plumes, parchemin et livres pêle_-_mêle dans son sac, imité, plus lentement, par Peter. « Une partie d'échec avant le dîner, ça te dit ? proposa_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ J'aurais préféré faire un petit somme… répondit Peter. Avec la nuit que nous allons passer…  
_-_ Ouais… Tu as raison… Allons dormir, alors… »

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque et prirent la direction de la Tour des Gryffondors.

Ils marchaient côte_-_à_-_côte, silencieusement. De brusques éclats de voix les tirèrent de leurs pensées et ils échangèrent un regard, avant de hâter le pas. Tout indiquait qu'une rixe avait éclaté un peu plus loin, ils voulaient en avoir le cœur net.

James s'arrêta net, en reconnaissant la silhouette de Sirius, au milieu du groupe des Gryffondors de septième année. Peter lui jeta un coup d'œil anxieux qu'il ne vit pas, tout tourné vers la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Antonius avait plaqué Sirius contre le mur et lui hurlait des injures dessus. Et si James fut un instant surpris de ne pas voir Sirius répondre et se défendre, il en comprit très vite la raison : on lui avait jeté un sort pour l'immobiliser.

« Le professeur Malefoy a bien raison ! tonnait le préfet. Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire pour te mater ! Te filer une bonne correction !  
_-_ Tu comprendras peut_-_être qu'il est _urgent_ que tu arrêtes de jouer au con ! » renchérit Francis Hopkins, le meilleur ami d'Antonius.

Ils commencèrent à le frapper. Stupéfait, James voyait sa tête ballotter mollement sur ses épaules à chaque nouveau coup, tandis que les amis d'Antonius le maintenaient fermement contre le mur du couloir. « Soixante points ! criait Hopkins. Tu nous a fait perdre soixante points à toi tout seul ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute… murmura Peter, d'une voix blanche, à peine audible. Il n'avait pas ses affaires de cours à cause d'eux, c'est injuste… »

Peter avait raison. James serra les poings et frémit, lorsqu'il vit le col de la chemise blanche que portait Sirius se teinter de sang. Antonius l'avait frappé au visage. Fort. Trop fort. Il n'allait pas laisser faire ça, il _devait_ réagir.

Au moment où il allait avancer pour s'interposer entre les septième année et son ex_-_meilleur ami, une tornade rousse se précipita vers le groupe, baguette brandie. « Cessez immédiatement ! hurla Lily Evans, ses yeux émeraude lançant des éclairs.  
_-_ Laisse_-_nous régler ça, Lily, répliqua Antonius. Black se fiche de nous depuis trop longtemps, il est temps qu'il comprenne !  
_-_ Et vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de le tabasser dans le couloir ?! Lâchez_-_le, ou j'appelle MacGonagall ! Je vous jure que je le fais ! »

Antonius s'écarta d'un pas, et ses amis relâchèrent Sirius qui glissa sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffons. « Je crois qu'il a compris, de toute façon… déclara Antonius. _Enervate_ ! Tu te trompes de cible, Lily. Le méchant, c'est lui ! » Il passa son bras sous celui de Lily et l'entraîna loin de Sirius, s'efforçant de faire valoir son point de vue. Ses amis leur emboîtèrent le pas.

§§§§

Sirius porta le dos de la main à son visage douloureux. Du sang dégoulinait de son nez sur son menton et lui emplissait la bouche d'une désagréable saveur métallique. Il ramena ses jambes sous lui pour se mettre à genoux. Antonius avait cogné fort, il avait vraiment mal.

Mais rien n'était plus douloureux, pour lui, que l'absence totale de réaction de _leur_ part.

Il avait entraperçu James et Peter, derrière le rideau de ses cheveux.

Ils n'avaient pas réagi.

Ils l'avaient laissé se faire molester sans esquisser le moindre geste pour s'interposer, alors qu'il était totalement sans défense, contre Antonius et ses amis. Alors qu'il gisait maintenant lamentablement sur le sol du couloir, le visage ensanglanté.

_Lève-toi et décampe avant qu'ils ne prennent la relève… Ou pire, qu'ils te rient au nez…_

Il prit appui sur le mur et se releva lentement, tête basse. De grosses gouttes écarlates s'étoilèrent sur le sol devant ses pieds, mais il refusait de lever la tête. Il ne supporterait pas de croiser leur regard et d'y voir leur mépris, leur dédain, leur… satisfaction ? Avaient_-_ils trouvé la punition juste ? Ou trop faible, pour ses crimes ?

_Trop faible, bien sûr, aucune punition ne sera assez terrible, pour sanctionner ma trahison…_

Il longea le mur lentement, pour se soustraire à leur regard. Il n'avait plus la force de les affronter, de leur lancer avec morgue que leur indifférence lui était égale.

§§§§

James regarda Antonius s'éloigner avec Lily, aiguillonné par le démon de la jalousie. Que _ce type_ se permette de la toucher, qu'il lui parle de cette façon… !

Il en oublia Sirius.

Peter regardait alternativement James et Sirius, sans comprendre. Sirius saignait abondamment, il semblait vraiment à bout… Et James ne disait rien ?! Et pourquoi semblait_-_il si en colère, subitement ? Si c'était pour ce qu'Antonius avait fait à Sirius, pourquoi ne s'avançait_-_il pas pour soutenir son ami ?! « James… ? » murmura_-_t_-_il.

James l'ignora et emboîta le pas des septième année. Il allait rattraper Antonius et Lily. S'assurer que le Préfet n'allait pas tenter quelque_-_chose pour se rapprocher de _sa _petite amie. Future petite amie.

Stupéfait, Peter regarda James s'éloigner sans un regard pour Sirius. Sirius qui battait en retraite dans la direction opposée, d'un pas chancelant, sa robe froissée et tâchée de sang. Il hésita un long moment. Il avait mal pour Sirius, vraiment. Mais que diraient James et Remus, s'il tentait de se rapprocher de lui ? Ne verraient_-_ils pas cela comme une trahison de sa part ? Il ne supporterait pas de se retrouver exclu comme ils avaient exclu Sirius.

Il le regarda tourner le coin du couloir, complètement désemparé. Que pouvait_-_il faire ? Tenter une nouvelle fois de convaincre James qu'il avait tort, de tirer un trait sur l'amitié qui le liait à Sirius ? De faire comprendre à Remus la nécessité de lui pardonner ?

_Têtus comme ils sont, je doute qu'ils tiennent compte de mon misérable avis…_ pensa_-_t_-_il avec amertume.

Bien sûr. Il ne se leurrait pas. Il avait beau faire parti des _Maraudeurs_, sa voix avait toujours beaucoup moins compté que celle des trois autres. Comme s'il n'était pas capable d'avoir d'idées sensées. Comme s'il était profondément stupide.

« Pourtant, c'est moi qui ait raison, là… »soupira_-_t_-_il.

Il suivit le chemin pris par James, non sans un dernier regard derrière lui, et hâta le pas pour rejoindre son ami.

Il ne le trouva pas dans la Salle Commune, ni dans leur dortoir. En soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il allait dormir un peu. Si James le cherchait, il saurait de toute façon où le trouver.

§§§§

Peter retrouva James devant le portrait de la grosse Dame. Il semblait très en colère, sans que Peter comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt devant le regard noir de son ami. « On va manger ? » Il approuva d'un signe de tête. De toute évidence, il n'était pas question d'aborder le sujet _Sirius_ maintenant. Il valait mieux attendre qu'il soit un peu calmé.

Ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il s'assirent à leur place habituelle, et le trou laissé par l'absence de Remus et de Sirius à leurs côtés parut à Peter démesurément grand. Il survola la table du regard presque malgré lui, à la recherche de Sirius. Il n'était pas là. En retard, ou avait_-_il simplement jugé préférable de ne pas se montrer au dîner ?

_De toute façon, il connaît le chemin des cuisines…_ pensa_-_t_-_il.

Il coula un regard en direction de James. Celui_-_ci gardait les yeux fixés sur Antonius, tout en plantant sa fourchette avec hargne dans ses pommes de terre. « Où étais_-_tu passé ? risqua_-_t_-_il à voix basse.  
_-_ Je courais après Antonius.  
_-_ Ah… Et ?  
_-_ Il m'a envoyé balader… ! Saleté de préfet !  
_-_ Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Sirius…  
_-_ Sirius ? »

Subitement, James sembla se réveiller. Il battit des paupières et regarda Peter avec surprise. « De quoi, Sirius ?  
_-_ Bah… marmonna Peter, déstabilisé. Tu n'étais pas en colère contre Antonius à cause de Sirius ? » James rougit violemment. « En fait…  
_-_ Je pensais que tu avais remarqué que Sirius se faisait _tabasser_ proprement, coupa Peter, la voix pleine de reproches. Et que tu avais trouvé ça choquant !  
_-_ Oui… répondit James, gêné. Bien sûr…  
_-_ Tu penses qu'il méritait ça, James ? » insista Peter, d'une voix qui tirait de plus en plus vers les aigus. James laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette avec humeur. « Fous_-_moi la paix, avec Sirius ! J'ai autre chose en tête ! »

Peter se tassa sur sa chaise et n'insista pas.

§§§§

James eut du mal à terminer son repas, tant il avait l'estomac noué. Dans le fond, il n'en voulait pas vraiment à Peter. Celui_-_ci avait raison, et il aurait pris la défense de Sirius, si Lily n'était pas intervenue. Mais il n'avait pas envie qu'on le détourne de sa colère. Il ne voulait pas penser à Sirius. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ressasser son amertume et repasser en boucles dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé, lorsqu'il avait rattrapé les deux préfets.

Antonius l'avait regardé avec surprise d'abord, puis impatience, tandis qu'il essayait stupidement de convaincre Lily de revenir avec lui dans la Salle Commune. Avant de lui dire, en riant, d'aller faire le beau ailleurs… Le mot avait fait rire Lily. Il en était encore mortifié.

Et elle avait de nouveau passé son bras sous celui du jeune homme, se collant contre lui, à son grand désespoir à lui.

Si MacGonagall n'était pas passée dans le couloir justement à ce moment_-_là, il lui aurait volé dans les plumes, à cet arrogant d'Antonius !

_Oui, tiens, des plumes… Il doit bien y avoir une formule pour faire pousser les plumes, je vois d'ici sa tête, à l'autre, avec des plumes lui sortant du trou de balle… Connard ! Je chercherai demain à la bibliothèque… Peut-être dans un livre de soins aux créatures magiques… ? Un truc pour les plumes des Hippogriffes, ça doit bien exister, quand même…_

Un méchant sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il regarda Antonius, qui discutait avec ses camarades. Lily était plus loin, avec Pernilla et Franck.

_Mouais… En tous cas, elle n'est pas assise à côté de lui… Elle l'a suivi pour me faire enrager, c'est tout, elle sait très bien qu'il n'est pas du tout pour elle, ce connard prétentieux de pauvre tâche d'Antonius… ! Et puis Antonius, c'est trop con, comme prénom. __Mr et Mrs Antonius et Lily Parks… __Pff… _

Son dîner achevé, il suivit Peter jusqu'à son dortoir. Celui_-_ci lui avait rappelé – avec une certaine froideur, il l'avait remarquée – que c'était la pleine lune et qu'ils devaient rejoindre Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante, avant la tombée de la nuit. Comme s'il pouvait oublié Remus…

Moui, bon, ça lui était aussi un peu sorti de la tête, ça aussi…

De toute façon, Parks ne perdait rien pour attendre. Et Lily non plus. Il ne lâcherait pas aussi facilement !

§§§§

Sirius avait passé sa retenue avec un Rusard particulièrement de bonne humeur. Sans doute son visage tuméfié en était_-_il la cause. Le concierge ne lui avait même pas fait une remarque et s'était contenté de le regarder astiquer les deux milles petites cuillères en argent qu'il avait extirpées du tiroir d'un énorme bahut ancien.

_Comme si les Elfes ne le faisaient pas régulièrement…_ soupira Sirius intérieurement, avant de se dire qu'il ne devait pas chercher d'autre utilité à ces corvées que celle de lui en faire baver.

Il s'était exécuté en silence, sous le regard narquois de Rusard. S'efforçant de ne penser à rien. Ni à ce qu'on lui avait fait la nuit dernière, ni à ce qu'on pourrait lui faire encore ce soir, s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Il avait une retenue avec MacGonagall jusqu'au couvre_-_feu. Il serait en sécurité jusque là. Ensuite, il devrait trouver un endroit où dormir, sans qu'on le trouve. Car bien sûr, il était inenvisageable qu'il puisse réintégrer la Tour de Gryffondor. Pas après ce qu'on lui avait fait tout à l'heure…

Il étouffa un soupir. Il ne tenait pas non plus à penser à James, à la manière dont il l'avait ignoré. Il aurait voulu ressentir de la colère contre lui, se persuader qu'un type qui ne fait pas plus de cas de ses anciens amis ne vaut vraiment pas le coup qu'on s'y intéresse davantage… Mais il n'arrivait même plus à lui en vouloir. Pire, il était persuadé que le dédain de James était légitime…

_Non, non, tu ne peux pas penser ça… ! Ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas toi, le monstre, ce sont eux… Rogue et Malefoy et les Lestrange… Ces types qui t'ont traîné dans un cachot sordide pour te maltraiter… Et qui continuent… Ouais, ils continuent, et ils continueront, d'ailleurs, parce que tu n'as aucun moyen de les en empêcher, hein… ? Tu dois te démerder pour te défendre, et démerde-toi sans ta baguette, plus de magie, parce que c'est trop dangereux, pour un type comme toi, tu pourrais l'utiliser contre quelqu'un… Oui, contre eux, qui me font bouffer des impardonnables à tour de bras, mais ça, Dumbledore s'en fout… Bien sûr, il ne le sait même pas, mais il le saurait, ça changerait quelque-chose ? On m'explose la tête dans les couloirs et personne ne réagit… Si, cette furie d'Evans a réagi… Gentille Lily… Elle réagit même pour prendre la défense de Rogue, hein… T'emballe pas… Je suis sûr qu'elle prendrait même le parti de tous ces malheureux cafards écrasés quotidiennement par le personnel d'entretien de Poudlard… ! _

_Lily a réagi…_

Il posa soigneusement sa petite cuillère à côté des autres et s'essuya le front et les yeux du revers de sa manche. Il avait terriblement sommeil… Et mal, mais il commençait à y être habitué, maintenant…

_Ouais, tu as mal, mais pas autant que pendant les vacances, hein, c'est supportable, là… Pas de doloris, ce coup-ci, quelle chance ! Bien sûr, lancer des impardonnables à Poudlard, c'est plutôt risqué… Mais il y a tellement de manière de faire souffrir quelqu'un… le frapper, le violer, le priver de sa mémoire et l'abandonner dans un coin… Le faire exclure de son groupe, retourner tout le monde contre lui… Le tabasser sous les yeux de son meilleur ami sans que cela lui fasse ni chaud ni froid… _

Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux et il les ravala péniblement.

_Tu t'en fiches… Il te reste… il te reste… _

_Rien… ?_

Il prit une nouvelle petite cuillère et l'astiqua d'une main tremblante.

_Si… J'ai encore le courage d'endurer tout ça… Voilà… Il me reste mon courage… C'est ce qui fait de moi un Gryffondor, non ? Je ne vais pas les laisser me retirer ça aussi… ?_

« Va manger ! » Il sursauta. Rusard l'observait, les bras croisés, un air jubilatoire sur son horrible visage décharné. « C'est l'heure, va manger ! »

Sirius posa sa cuillère et son chiffon et s'essuya les mains sur sa robe.

« Tu astiqueras les mille sept-cent vingt-six qui restent demain… »


	17. Chapitre 17

Merci pour vos reviews ! Pour les anonymes, n'hésitez pas à mettre une adresse, pour que je puisse vous répondre directement. Quelques mises au point avant le chapitre : 

Il semblerait que vous ayez tous envie de botter les fesses de ce pauvre James… ! N'oubliez pas qu'il ignore tout de ce que vit Sirius. Il l'imagine plutôt fâché de s'être fait exclure de leur tour que profondément blessé pour une cause inconnue. Et quand Lily entre dans l'équation, il ne voit plus qu'elle. Sirius se fait agresser par Antonius, mais Lily est intervenue. Pour James, il est tiré d'affaire. Il ne se rend pas compte que le Sirius actuel n'est plus aussi fort que celui d'avant, qu'il ne peut plus encaisser comme avant.

Pour Remus : c'est la pleine lune. Il n'est pas en état de vraiment s'occuper de Sirius. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois qu'il a essayé de calmer le jeu, il s'en est pris plein la tête ! Il est fragile, pour le moment.

Peter : j'ai toujours imaginé sa trahison comme résultant d'une grande rancœur à l'égard des maraudeurs. Il est conscient de « valoir moins ». Moins doué, moins apprécié. Et il en souffre. Pour une fois, il a l'occasion de montrer qu'il sait comprendre, peut_-_être même avec plus de finesse que le narcissique James. Et il est plus « disponible » que Remus, empêtré dans ses propres souffrances.

Rogue : il est lui_-_même en pleine chute. Comme il a un côté fataliste, il refuse d'imaginer une rédemption. Bien sûr, qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait à Sirius. Et il est très conscient qu'il est la cause de leur chute à tous les deux. Il ne peut simplement pas revenir en arrière… Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'on ne le reverra plus interagir avec Sirius.

Maintenant, le chapitre suivant. Pas très gai, hein, mais quelques portes s'entrouvrent pour Sirius…

Chapitre 17

Sirius n'avait aucunement envie de manger. Il avait encore moins envie de mettre les pieds dans la Grande Salle. Pas ce soir. Il prit la direction des cuisines.

« Monsieur ! Le repas est servi en haut, Monsieur ! s'exclama l'Elfe, surpris.  
_-_ Mais je ne tiens pas à me mettre à table avec les autres… insista Sirius.  
_-_ Oui, mais…  
_-_ Bon, écoutez, si ça pose problème, ce n'est pas grave, je m'en vais, c'est tout…  
_-_ Non, non, nous allons vous donner à manger, bien sûr… ! »

Il s'installa dans un coin de la cuisine et commença à picorer les petits pois et les morceaux de rosbif qu'il avait dans son assiette. Il s'efforçait de bien mâcher et de manger lentement. Entre sa mâchoire douloureuse et son estomac qui se révoltait à chaque nouvelle bouchée, manger était une véritable torture…

« Monsieur devrait aller à l'infirmerie… remarqua un Elfe qui l'observait de ses gros yeux globuleux.  
_-_ Oui… » Il y avait pensé, bien sûr… Ne serait_-_ce que pour mettre Antonius et ses amis dans l'embarras… Avant de se faire la réflexion que Pomfresh verrait aussi bien d'autres choses que ces quelques bleus et contusions… Il n'y tenait vraiment pas.

Et puis, Remus devait y être. La pleine lune était pour cette nuit.

La pleine lune… Inutile de penser à quitter le château ce soir… Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait toujours passer la nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante… Là, il était sûr que personne ne viendrait le chercher. Personne d'autre que les Maraudeurs, du moins. Mais il était impensable qu'il prenne le risque d'exciter la colère de Moony. C'était bien trop dangereux. Pour lui, bien sûr, mais aussi pour Remus…

Il finit son repas et se leva. Il irait passer la nuit dans la Salle sur demande… A condition qu'il puisse s'y rendre sans se faire prendre avant, ce qui était difficile, sans la Carte du Maraudeur ou la cape de James… Mais le bureau de MacGonagall était tout proche, ce devait être faisable…

Il avait encore presque trois quart d'heures à tuer, avant sa retenue.

« Je devrais en profiter pour me soigner un peu… songea_-_t_-_il. Faire un brin de toilette… Changer de vêtements… Idiot, tu fais comment, si tu ne peux pas accéder à tes affaires ?! »

Il fallait pourtant bien qu'il retourne dans son dortoir… Ne serait_-_ce que pour préparer ses livres de cours pour le lendemain… S'il osait se présenter encore devant un professeur sans ses affaires, il n'osait pas imaginer le traitement que lui réserveraient Antonius et ses copains…

Il faudrait que les Gryffondors comprennent qu'il était dans leur intérêt de le laisser entrer au moins pour ça…

§§§§

Il se posta dans l'angle du mur, près du portrait de la Grosse Dame et attendit ses condisciples. Ceux_-_ci lui jetèrent un regard noir, avant de murmurer le mot de passe et de s'empresser de claquer la porte du passage derrière eux.

_Mouais, c'est pas gagné…_

Il vit James et Peter arriver. James, plongé dans ses pensées, l'air morose. Peter, lui, semblait irrité. _A cause de moi ? _

Un instant, il fut tenté de les interpeller, de leur demander le mot de passe… _Chouette idée, ça, très bien, Sirius… Implore leur pardon, donne-leur ce pouvoir-là sur toi… Fais-le et ils se foutront de toi, Sirius Black qui s'abaisse à leur demander __**la permission**__ d'entrer dans son propre dortoir !_

Il soupira. Il avait beau se draper dans sa fierté, il n'était pas dupe… Sa réticence venait moins de son orgueil que de sa peur de souffrir encore un échec… Il se fichait que James et Peter le voient aussi misérable qu'il se sentait. Mais il ne supporterait pas qu'ils se moquent de lui. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son amour_-_propre…

James et Peter avaient disparu à leur tour derrière le portrait. _Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?!_

Il se sentait terriblement abattu. Et désemparé.

Il vit Lily. Lily qui, seule, s'était interposée tout à l'heure… Son cœur battit plus vite. Peut_-_être arriverait_-_il à la convaincre… ?

Il la rejoignit alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant le portrait.

« Evans… ? » appela_-_t_-_il doucement. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. _Remise ton agressivité au placard…_ songea_-_t_-_il. _Garde ta rancœur pour qui la mérite…_ « Lily… se reprit_-_il, s'efforçant d'adopter le ton le plus humble possible. Il faudrait que je rentre dans mon dortoir… S'il te plait… »

La jeune fille le toisa froidement. « Tu n'y es pas le bienvenu, tu le sais très bien, Black ! rétorqua_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ J'avais cru comprendre… marmonna Sirius, sans parvenir à supprimer de sa voix toute son amertume. Mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille…  
_-_ Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi le mot de passe ?  
_-_ A qui pourrais_-_je le demander ? Tu me sembles être la seule personne sensée de cette fichue tour…  
_-_ Ah, c'est nouveau, ça ! Voilà que de casse_-_pied je deviens sensée ! »

Sirius s'appuya contre le mur, près du portrait. Il sentait l'échange lui échapper, il ne parviendrait pas à convaincre Lily… Il baissa la tête et fixa le bout de ses chaussures. « Je voulais juste me laver un peu… murmura_-_t_-_il. Prendre des vêtements propres et mes livres de cours… »

Sa voix tremblait malgré lui. Mais il en avait tellement assez, de toute cette agressivité qu'on lui témoignait… !

Lily le regardait, soupçonneuse. « Et qu'est_-_ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas provoquer encore un esclandre ?  
_-_ J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui cherche la bagarre… ? soupira_-_t_-_il. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai eu ma dose ? Je te promets, Lily… Je me lave, je prends mes affaires et je quitte la tour. Ma retenue avec MacGonagall commence dans une demi_-_heure. Et si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, tu peux toujours faire changer encore une fois le mot de passe… »

La préfète sembla peser le pour et le contre. Sirius se prit à espérer. « Potter risque de ne pas apprécier de te voir débouler dans son dortoir… remarqua_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Je ne ferai qu'entrer et sortir.  
_-_ Et si lui ne l'entend pas ainsi ? Si lui ne se montre pas raisonnable ?  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut faire, Lily… ?  
_-_ Comment ça, qu'est_-_ce que ça peut faire ?! Je ne veux pas de bagarre dans les quartiers des Gryffondors !  
_-_ Il n'y en aura pas. Si James veut me foutre une raclée… Eh bien, qu'il le fasse ! Au point où j'en suis maintenant, de toute façon… »

Il se tut, la gorge serrée. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était de se battre contre James. Il ne lèverait pas la main sur son meilleur ami. Jamais. Même pas pour se défendre.

Mais James ne s'en prendrait pas physiquement à lui… ? N'est_-_ce pas ?

_Ne parie pas là-dessus, Sirius, tu risquerais d'être déçu…_

Lily, subitement, semblait…inquiète ? « Antonius t'a fait très mal… ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Il paraît que je le méritais… » répondit Sirius, en haussant les épaules. Il y eut un silence.

« Tu me promets de ne rien faire qui puisse susciter une bagarre ? Et que tu partiras sitôt que tu seras prêt ?  
_-_ Je te le promets, Lily.  
_-_ D'accord… Le mot de passe, c'est « péril noir »…  
_-_ Très drôle… marmonna Sirius.  
_-_ Tu ferais mieux d'entrer derrière moi. »

§§§§

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, quand il entra dans la Salle Commune derrière Lily. Il y eut quelques murmures que la jeune fille fit taire d'un seul regard. « Vas_-_y, Sirius, dit_-_elle. Monte chercher tes affaires… et sors d'ici. »

Il traversa la Salle Commune jusqu'à l'escalier des dortoirs sans un mot. Il avait promis à Lily qu'il serait sage. Elle avait choisi de lui faire confiance. Alors il ravalerait tous ses sarcasmes et garderait sa hargne pour lui_-_même. 

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de son dortoir. James et Peter étaient là, derrière… Comment allaient_-_ils réagir, en le voyant entrer ? _Je t'en prie, James, ne dit rien… Accorde-moi un seul petit moment de paix… _Il frappa à la porte et entra.

James et Peter se préparaient pour leur expédition nocturne. Peter sortait des vêtements de rechange de la malle de Remus et James les pliait proprement. Ils levèrent les yeux vers lui, et la surprise fit aussitôt place à la méfiance. James posa la cape de Remus et serra les poings, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir attaquer. Sirius referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Tu n'es pas censé être là… lâcha James, sèchement. Comment tu es entré ?  
_-_ Lily m'a ouvert le passage… » répondit Sirius du ton le plus neutre possible.

La seule mention du nom de Lily raviva brusquement la rancœur que James avait réussi à mettre de côté, alors qu'il pensait à Remus. « Ah ouais… ?! » fit_-_il, d'un ton venimeux. Sirius pâlit un peu plus. Peter regardait les deux garçons, profondément embarrassé. Sirius ne lui semblait pas particulièrement agressif, l'attitude de James le choquait. Il tendit la main pour retenir James par la manche. « Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux, Sirius ? » demanda_-_t_-_il simplement.

Sirius se tourna vers lui. Peter était loin d'avoir l'agressivité de James. Le garçon semblait même plutôt enclin à la conciliation. « Je ne cherche pas d'ennuis, Peter… dit_-_il. Je veux juste…me laver, me changer… J'ai une retenue avec MacGonagall, je ne suis pas très présentable… je crois… »

Effectivement, songea Peter, il ne l'était pas. Il trouvait curieux, choquant même, de voir Sirius aussi négligé… Il détailla sa tenue sale et débraillée. Ses cheveux qui pendaient autour de son visage abîmé. Peter réalisa tout à coup qu'il n'avait reçu aucun soin. « Tu aurais dû aller à l'infirmerie… dit_-_il.  
_-_ Remus y est… remarqua Sirius.  
_-_ Ouais, c'est vrai, tu ne fréquentes pas les monstres… ! » coupa James abruptement.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'irritait le plus : la mention de Lily, l'air misérable de Sirius ou Peter qui jouait les médiateurs… Il vit le visage de Sirius se fermer un peu plus. « James… fit Peter, d'un air de reproche. Vas_-_y, Sirius. Va te laver.  
_-_ Ta malle est dans le coin, là_-_bas, dit James, lui désignant d'un geste vague de la main. Si tu pouvais nous en débarrasser… »

Sirius réalisa alors que ses affaires avaient été déménagées et entassées dans un coin de la chambre. Cela lui fit plus mal, encore, que les provocations de James. « Et où veux_-_tu que je la mette… ? demanda_-_t_-_il sombrement.  
_-_ C'est ton problème !  
_-_ James… prévint encore Peter, tirant sur sa manche.  
_-_ Laisse_-_le faire, Peter… soupira Sirius. Ça m'est égal… »

Il se dirigea vers sa malle et en sortit des vêtements de rechange. Il sentait le regard des deux garçons sur son dos, et un instant, il fut tenté de se tourner vers eux… d'essayer de désarmer l'agressivité de James… _Et comment tu t'y prendrais, hein ? Il t'envoie une vanne à chaque mot que tu prononces…_ « Je ne suis pas venu chercher la bagarre, James… murmura_-_t_-_il. J'ai vraiment besoin…  
_-_ Dépêche_-_toi, Sirius ! coupa celui_-_ci. Remus a besoin de nous. »

Très bien. Voilà qui mettait fin à tout espoir de conciliation. Il s'enfuit vers la salle de bain.

§§§§

« Non mais qu'est_-_ce qui t'a pris ?! s'emporta Wormtail, dès que la porte se fut refermée sur Sirius. Tu ne pouvais pas lui foutre la paix, non ? Il n'a rien fait de mal !  
_-_ Il n'a pas à entrer ici, coupa James, buté.  
_-_ Je ne crois pas que MacGonagall soit de cet avis ! Et puis… Merde, James ! Est_-_ce que tu as vu dans quel état il est ?! »

Bien sûr qu'il avait vu ! Mais ça ne l'aidait pas à admettre qu'il avait tort d'avoir agi comme il l'avait fait, bien au contraire ! Et se faire sermonner par Peter… « Lâche_-_moi, Pettigrew !  
_-_ Non, toi, tu vas lâcher Sirius ! Si tu ne veux pas faire la paix avec lui, très bien… Mais n'en rajoute pas non plus ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu cherches, au juste ? Tu tiens vraiment à en venir aux mains avec lui ?!  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Alors arrête ! »

James croisa les bras, rageur. Il savait que Peter avait raison. Que Sirius n'avait rien fait pour mériter sa colère. Sois honnête, tu ne lui aurais rien dit, s'il n'avait pas parlé de Lily… Pourtant, il n'avait vraiment rien dit de mal… Non, en fait, tout venait d'Antonius… C'était après le préfet, qu'il en avait réellement, pas après Sirius…

« Tu as raison, Pete… soupira_-_t_-_il. Je n'aurais pas dû… »

Et il regrettait vraiment. Il avait passé la journée à s'inquiéter pour Sirius, et alors qu'il avait eu l'occasion de parler avec lui, il l'avait bêtement gâché…

« Bon, allons_-_y, dit Peter.  
_-_ Hein ?  
_-_ Moony nous attend… »  
Il hésita. Maintenant qu'il sentait sa colère s'évanouir, il avait vraiment envie de parler avec Sirius… Et pour lui dire quoi ? Que tu regrettes d'avoir permis son expulsion ? Que tu ne veux plus le voir dans cet état_-_là ? Il n'était pas censé faire la paix avec Sirius dans le dos de Remus…

« James ! insista Peter, le tirant de nouveau par la manche. Remus n'a pas toute la nuit devant lui !  
_-_ Mais Sirius…  
_-_ Sirius peut attendre demain ! décréta Wormtail. Et puis, je crois que si tu veux vraiment lui parler, il vaut mieux le faire à froid, quand tu seras calmé ! »

James n'en était pas très sûr. Mais Peter avait raison, Remus avait besoin d'eux tout de suite. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir, non sans un dernier regard en direction de la salle de bain.

§§§§

Sirius ferma soigneusement la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui. Il ne pensait pas que James ou Peter auraient dans l'idée de le rejoindre, mais il ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils le voient nu. Il ne se sentait pas de répondre à leurs questions maintenant.

Il posa ses affaires sur le bord du lavabo et fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Tandis que celle_-_ci se remplissait, il se tourna vers le miroir pour inspecter son visage. Ce qu'il vit le fit sursauter. Pas étonnant, que Rusard ait eu l'air si réjoui… Le pourtour de son œil gauche était enflé et violacé, et sa lèvre supérieur, fendue et encroûtée de sang. Il avait l'air pitoyable, ainsi, ses longs cheveux sales et emmêlés pendant autour de son visage trop pâle. Il détourna les yeux en frissonnant. Je ressemble à Rogue…

Il n'était pas étonnant que Peter ait accepté de faire une concession…

Lentement, il se débarrassa de sa robe tachée de sang, déboutonna sa chemise et retira son pantalon. Il avait peur de baisser les yeux sur son propre corps et d'y voir les stigmates de la nuit précédente. Il grimpa dans la baignoire et s'assit dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien, oublier.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater que l'eau n'était plus aussi claire. Elle s'était teintée de sang. Il étendit ses jambes et les écarta légèrement. Elles étaient couvertes d'égratignures et de bleus. Demande à Rogue de te soigner… ! songea_-_t_-_il avec amertume. Il prit un gant de toilette et du savon, et commença à se laver.

Il avait beau se concentrer sur ces gestes simples, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revenir à la nuit précédente. Qu'est_-_ce qu'on lui avait fait ? Jusqu'où s'était_-_on permis d'aller avec lui ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Il avait l'impression d'être dépossédé de lui_-_même, et cela le terrifiait.

Et si cela se reproduit encore… ? 

Il essaya de ne pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent malgré lui et il les laissa couler le long de son visage.

§§§§

MacGonagall le dévisagea un long moment, l'air plus sévère encore que d'ordinaire. Sirius attendit son verdict. Il avait nettoyé le sang qui souillait son visage et s'était soigneusement coiffé, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de soigner son œil et ses lèvres tuméfiés.

« Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez encore fait, Black ? demanda le professeur, d'une voix pleine d'exaspération. A qui vous en êtes_-_vous pris, cette fois_-_ci ?  
_-_ A personne, Madame, répondit Sirius, songeant avec amertume qu'elle ne le croirait pas, alors que pour une fois, il ne disait que la stricte vérité. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.  
_-_ Ah, vraiment… ?! Dans ce cas, je suppose que personne d'autre ne présentera semblable marque sur son visage…  
_-_ Je vous promets que non, Madame.  
_-_ Même pas chez les Serpentards ?  
_-_ Non Madame.  
_-_ Pourquoi n'êtes_-_vous pas allé vous faire soigner à l'infirmerie ?  
_-_ Pour ne pas être en retard à ma retenue avec Mr Rusard. Je n'ai pas si mal que ça…  
_-_ Et le concierge n'a pas jugé opportun de vous envoyer voir Mrs Pomfresh…  
_-_ A vrai dire, il semblait me trouver très à son goût comme ça… »

Le professeur MacGonagall ne releva pas. « Asseyez_-_vous à cette table là_-_bas. Je vais vous donner de quoi occuper l'heure que vous aller passer ici… »

§§§§ 


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 :

Sirius prit un rapide petit_-_déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder en direction de James et Peter. Il s'était installé tout au bout de la table, le plus près possible de la porte. Personne ne s'était assis à côté de lui. Ni en face. _Comme si j'avais la lèpre… Comme si ma disgrâce était contagieuse…_

Il sentait le regard des Serpentards posé sur son dos, et il aurait pu jurer avoir reconnu le gloussement de Bellatrix. Brusquement, il se sentit revenir des années en arrière, lorsque les Serpentards se félicitaient des problèmes qu'il avait rencontrés pour se faire accepter des autres Gryffondors… Il se souvenait. Ses condisciples avaient accueilli son arrivée dans leurs rangs avec surprise et suspicion, tant il était entendu qu'un Black n'avait sa place qu'à Serpentard. Pourtant, si les deux_-_trois premiers jours avaient été un peu tendus, ils avaient fini par voir le bon côté de la chose : ils retiraient à la maison adverse un leader potentiel.

Finalement, mon intégration n'avait pas été si difficile que ça… Non, le plus dur, c'était de cohabiter avec les autres, James et Remus… James qui le regardait de travers… Qui avait du mal à accepter de partager la vedette avec un garçon de toute évidence aussi brillant que lui… Il leur avait fallu du temps, avant qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils avaient des goût similaires et une même façon de penser. Petit à petit, l'antagonisme avait cédé le pas à la reconnaissance, puis à la connivence, et ils avaient fini par devenir inséparables.

Et Remus.

James s'appuyait sur Peter pour se faire valoir. Au début, Sirius avait pensé rétablir l'équilibre des forces en mettant Remus de son côté. Peine perdue. Remus semblait se moquer comme d'une guigne de leurs querelles de dortoir. En fait, Remus semblait se moquer de tout ce qui ne se rapportait pas aux cours. Il restait toute la journée plongé dans ses devoirs, comme s'il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait aussi se _distraire_ à l'occasion. Et il ne parlait à personne, jamais. Sirius l'avait classé très vite dans la catégorie des snobs, James de même, et ce fut même l'une des premières choses sur lesquelles ils étaient tombés d'accord.

Longtemps, les choses en étaient restées là.

Lorsque James, Sirius et Peter s'étaient décrétés finalement amis, l'ombre de ce garçon maladif au fond de leur dortoir avaient commencé à les exaspérer. Ils avaient l'impression d'être sans cesse espionnés. Et le fait que Remus reste obstinément muet ne jouait pas en sa faveur. James lui trouvait l'air fourbe, Sirius se contentait de le déclarer « trop bizarre ».

Ce fut Peter qui modifia leur façon de voir.

« Il est malheureux », avait_-_il déclaré un jour, alors qu'ils le regardaient s'asseoir dans son coin et étaler ses parchemins devant lui pour travailler. « Malheureux ?! avait répondu James. Qu'est_-_ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
_-_ Il ne sourit jamais.  
_-_ Peut_-_être qu'il le ferait, s'il ne restait pas dans son coin ! avait remarqué Sirius.  
_-_ Sans doute… Encore faut_-_il qu'il ait le courage de le quitter, son coin… !  
_-_ Le courage ? C'est un snob !  
_-_ Pas du tout… Il est juste beaucoup trop timide… »

Peter n'en avait pas dit plus. Cependant, cela leur avait donné à réfléchir. Pour eux qui n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes pour s'intégrer, qui évoluaient avec aisance dans le monde, il était bien difficile de comprendre qu'on puisse être timide à ce point. Mais Peter, lui, savait à quel point il était dur d'essuyer les moqueries des autres et de se voir rejeter à la première tentative de contact.

Alors, ils regardèrent Remus différemment. Et ils comprirent que Peter avait vu juste, même s'il n'avait pas _tout_ vu.

Il leur avait fallu une année entière, pour comprendre. Deux mois pour accepter. Et autant pour convaincre Remus de mettre de côté sa peur d'être rejeté. Autant pour sceller leur amitié. Et ils avaient découvert que Remus savait sourire, et rire aussi.

_Oui, il s'autorisait enfin à être humain…_ songea Sirius. _A se comporter comme un gamin de son âge, à être heureux…_

Les sourires de Remus lui manquaient. Ils étaient devenus tellement rares, maintenant, et ils ne lui étaient plus jamais adressés.

Il soupira. Il en revenait toujours là : au mal qu'il lui avait fait en le trahissant.

Il se pencha légèrement pour regarder James et Peter. Peter dormait littéralement le nez dans son bol de porridge. James était avachi sur la table, sa tête hirsute posée dans sa main. L'air morose.

_Sont-ils déjà allés voir Moony à l'infirmerie ? Et comment va Remus ?_

Il pouvait toujours aller voir par lui_-_même… Mais comment Remus l'accueillerait_-_il ? S'il était mal en point, mieux valait ne pas en rajouter en l'exaspérant. _Peut-être que si tu demandes à James…_

Il n'était plus temps, maintenant. Il devait se rendre au cours de métamorphose. Il était préférable qu'il n'arrive pas en retard.

§§§§

« Vous n'êtes toujours pas allé vous faire soigner ?! s'exclama MacGonagall en le voyant débarquer dans sa salle de classe. C'est ridicule !  
_-_ Je n'avais pas le temps de passer à l'infirmerie avant le couvre_-_feu, hier soir… avança Sirius en guise d'excuse.  
_-_ Et ce matin ?  
_-_ Je ne voulais pas arriver en retard en cours…  
_-_ Mais il est hors de question que vous restiez dans cet état, Mr Black ! Allez voir Mrs Pomfresh ! Tout de suite ! »

§§§§

L'infirmerie était inondée de soleil, soulignant la blancheur immaculée des lits alignés contre le mur. Pomfresh n'était pas dans la salle. Il n'y avait personne, à part… Remus, bien sûr. Ce ne pouvait être que Remus, derrière le paravent.

Finalement, il se rendrait compte par lui_-_même de son état. Et si Remus se mettait en colère, il avait une excuse valable à lui opposer : il était là à la demande de MacGonagall.

Il approcha du paravent silencieusement et se pencha pour apercevoir la silhouette blottie au creux des draps. La première chose qu'il remarqua, à son grand soulagement, fut l'absence de bandages sur le visage du garçon. Il avait craint que Moony ne recommence à s'auto_-_mutiler, si Padfoot n'était plus là pour le raisonner. Il n'a peut_-_être finalement pas si besoin de moi que ça… remarqua_-_t_-_il avec une pointe d'amertume. Il dut s'avouer, à sa grande honte, qu'une partie de lui_-_même avait vaguement espéré que les choses ne se passent pas aussi bien sans lui. Que Remus aurait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas faire une croix aussi facilement sur son ancien ami.  
_  
Tu parles d'un ami… ! Qui souhaite que les choses aillent mal uniquement parce qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on n'ait pas besoin de lui… !_

Il soupira imperceptiblement et reporta toute son attention sur Remus. Même ainsi, endormi, il ne semblait pas en repos. Sirius voyait une tension, dans son visage, qui trahissait son besoin de garder le contrôle à tout prix. Comme si laisser filtrer ses émotions libérerait le loup en lui, même dans le sommeil.

Et moi, moi… Je lui envoie une victime toute désignée entre les pattes… Je profite du seul moment où il n'a plus aucun contrôle sur lui_-_même pour satisfaire mes intérêts personnels…

La culpabilité pesait de nouveau sur lui de tout son poids. Il tendit la main vers lui. Il souhaitait tellement – _tellement – _s'excuser… Et s'il s'asseyait là, près de lui, à attendre son réveil, pour lui dire à quel point il était désolé ?

« Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites ici ?! » La voix de l'infirmière était cassante. Sirius se tourna vivement vers elle. Elle le dévisageait avec méfiance, comme s'il était évident qu'il allait s'en prendre à son patient préféré. « Le professeur MacGonagall m'envoie… » dit_-_il, indiquant d'un geste vague les traces de coups sur son visage.

Pomfresh esquissa une grimace de dédain. « Ainsi, vous battre à coup de magie ne vous suffit plus, Black… ! Et votre victime, où est_-_elle ?  
_-_ Ma victime ?  
_-_ Qui était_-_ce ? Ce pauvre Rogue, encore une fois, je présume… » Une vague de haine emplit Sirius d'un froid intense. _Pauvre Rogue _?! Et qu'avaient_-_ils donc tous, à être persuadés qu'il n'aspirait qu'à se battre à longueur de temps ?! _Moui, bon, peut-être que si tu avais passé moins de temps à chercher les ennuis pendant toutes ces années…_

« Je suis tombé dans les escaliers. » Un instant, il avait été très tenté de lui dire que l'honorable Préfet_-_en_-_chef Antonius Parks lui avait proprement cassé la figure dans un couloir, après l'avoir immobilisé magiquement. _Fais-ça, et renonce définitivement à l'espoir de te voir réintégrer un jour la Maison de Gryffondor._

L'infirmière s'approcha pour l'examiner. Il frissonna. Et si elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait plus à voir que quelques contusions sur son visage ? Il vit l'infirmière l'évaluer du regard, d'un air un peu plus concerné. Il retint son souffle. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Hors de question qu'elle s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit…

« Remus va survivre ? » demanda_-_t_-_il, d'un ton désagréablement nonchalant. Il vit Pomfresh se tendre aussitôt. Très bien, il avait détourné son attention de lui. « Oui, il va survivre ! Dieu merci ! Cela vous intéresse ? » Il nota son expression de défi. Pomfresh, tout comme Dumbledore, était fortement attachée à Remus. Il savait qu'elle n'ignorait rien de ce qui s'était passé avec Rogue, avant les vacances. Elle avait soigné le garçon, après cette nuit_-_là, s'était inquiétée pour lui… Et lui en voulait sûrement profondément pour cela. _A juste titre, d'ailleurs… Remus était si mal en point…_

Mais il avait atteint son but. Elle ne s'inquiéterait pas pour lui, ni ne s'intéresserait à ce qu'il cachait sous ses robes. Il haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. « Vous le protégez tous avec tellement d'ardeur… laissa_-_t_-_il tomber. Vous ne serez pas toujours derrière lui, vous ou Dumbledore. Il devra bien apprendre à passer les pleines lunes tout seul comme un grand… »

Un instant, il fut persuadé que l'infirmière allait le gifler. Elle inspira profondément et serra les poings. « Vous n'êtes qu'un sale petit… Remus trouvera toujours des amis sur qui compter ! Des amis qui tiendront vraiment à lui !  
_-_ Ah oui ?! répliqua Sirius, sarcastique. Combien de personnes sont capables d'assister un loup_-_garou les nuits de pleine lune, selon vous ?! Et combien de personnes cela intéresserait_-_il vraiment ?!  
_-_ Comment pouvez_-_vous dire des chose pareilles ?! Vous vous disiez son ami ! »

Sirius se détourna, les mains dans les poches de sa robe. Afficher un tel cynisme lui était incroyablement difficile.

« Je vois… reprit Pomfresh après un long silence. Et finalement, Remus ne perd pas au change, en ne vous fréquentant plus… »

Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire de plus blessant. Mais il encaissa le coup. C'était ce qu'il avait cherché, après tout, non ?

L'infirmière se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et sortit une fiole d'un placard, qu'elle lui tendit. « Mettez_-_ça sur vos contusions trois fois par jours. »

Ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes de Pomfresh, de se décharger ainsi des soins de l'un de ses patients. Il était clair qu'elle tenait absolument à voir Sirius quitter son hôpital au plus vite. Sirius prit le flacon, murmura un merci entre ses mâchoires crispées, et quitta l'infirmerie.

§§§§

La voix de l'infirmière avait réveillé Remus. Il était resté un instant confus, se demandant où il était, avant que la douleur diffuse dans son corps lui remette en mémoire qu'on était un lendemain de pleine lune. Très vite, ses sens encore exacerbés lui firent percevoir une odeur qu'il connaissait bien : celle de Sirius. A deux pas de lui, sans doute juste derrière le paravent. Il tendit l'oreille. Qu'est_-_ce que Sirius venait donc faire à l'infirmerie ? Venait_-_il pour prendre de ses nouvelles ? S'inquiétait_-_il encore un peu pour lui, malgré tout ?

Le ton sarcastique de Sirius lorsqu'il parla de lui le plongea en plein désarroi. Un désarroi qui céda très vite le pas à la douleur. Sirius _se moquait de lui_ ! Il était là, cassé en deux par la douleur qui irradiait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et Sirius proclamait bien haut qu'on ne devrait pas s'en soucier !

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Depuis quand, au juste, Sirius avait_-_il décidé qu'il ne valait pas le coup qu'on s'inquiète pour lui ? Depuis quand avait_-_il décidé qu'il ne méritait pas son amitié ?

Le mauvais tour qu'il lui avait joué n'était peut_-_être qu'un symptôme de la lassitude de Sirius. _Oui, bien sûr… Sirius a sans doute trouvé amusant, au début, de côtoyer un loup-garou… Prouver qu'il en était capable, qu'il parviendrait à devenir animagus… Mais pourquoi continuer, maintenant ? Il en a eu marre… _Il serra très fort les paupières pour contenir ses larmes.

Pomfresh prenait sa défense, remarqua_-_t_-_il. Cela le toucha, mais ne compensa pas la douleur de se voir trahi une nouvelle fois par celui qu'il considérait encore, malgré tout, comme son ami.

_Je devrais m'en moquer, de ce qu'il dit, après ce qu'il a osé me faire ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi douloureux, mon Dieu…_

« _Il devra bien apprendre à passer les pleines lunes tout seul comme un grand…_ _Combien de personnes sont capables d'assister un loup-garou les nuits de pleine lune ?! Et combien de personnes cela intéresserait-il vraiment ?! _» C'était sa plus grande hantise, depuis que les Maraudeurs le soutenaient lors de ses transformations : qu'il perde ses amis et doive de nouveau affronter cette horreur seul. Sirius en était_-_il conscient ?

_Mais il a raison… _pensa_-_t_-_il, le cœur serré. _Ils ne seront pas toujours là, ce n'est pas possible… Je ne peux pas les condamner à m'assister aussi longtemps que nous vivrons, il y aura forcément un moment où ils auront leur propre vie à vivre… Comment une amitié aussi exigeante que celle-ci pourra-t-elle affronter l'épreuve du temps ?! Ils finiront par ne plus me rejoindre, et je devrai bien me débrouiller tout seul… _

Il frissonna. Peut_-_être était_-_ce pour cela, que Sirius n'était pas venu s'excuser, pour cela, qu'il avait laissé mourir leur amitié. Elle lui était trop pesante, il exigeait trop de lui. Et Sirius n'aimait pas les contraintes.

Est-ce que tu peux lui en vouloir pour ça… ? Pour s'être montré plus lucide que James ou Peter ? 

Il avait trop investi dans les Maraudeurs. Bien sûr. Ils étaient les seuls amis qu'il ait eu, depuis qu'il était devenu lycanthrope, les seuls qui étaient parvenus à franchir tous les barrages que sa peur d'être rejeté lui avait fait bâtir autour de lui. Il avait fait une terrible erreur. Jamais il n'aurait dû attendre autant d'eux.

§§§§

Sirius s'enferma dans les premières toilettes qu'il trouva. Il prit la fiole que lui avait donné Pomfresh, la déboucha, et soigna son visage avec précaution. A son grand soulagement, la potion fit effet quasi instantanément, atténuant les contusions qui marquaient son visage et apaisant sa douleur. Il soupira légèrement. Il allait pourvoir retourner en cours, maintenant.

Il rangea soigneusement la fiole dans sa poche et quitta les toilettes.

§§§§

Remus était étrangement silencieux, de l'avis de James. Et la pleine Lune n'expliquait pas tout.

Il avait gagné l'infirmerie sitôt le cours de métamorphose terminé. Il avait une heure devant lui avant le prochain cours et il avait décidé de la passer avec Remus.

Mais Remus, curieusement, ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi de sa présence.

« Est_-_ce que tu es fatigué, Remus ? demanda James avec sollicitude.  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Alors ? Tu préfèrerais que je m'en aille ?  
_-_ Comme tu veux… » James s'assit sur le lit près de lui avec un soupir. « Bon, d'accord… Dis_-_moi ce qui ne va pas.  
_-_ Mais tout va bien ! Je ne me suis presque pas blessé, cette nuit… Grâce à vous… »

James hocha la tête et le dévisagea un instant. Il sentait que c'était cela, qui ennuyait son ami. Mais il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. « Remus… Tu ne veux pas me dire, franchement, ce qui te chiffonne ? »

Remus détourna le regard. James pouvait voir le conflit à l'intérieur de lui s'imprimer sur son visage. « C'est juste… Que je devrais être assez fort pour supporter ça tout seul…  
_-_ Pourquoi, puisque nous sommes là ?  
_-_ C'est _ça_, l'ennui, James !  
_-_ Tu ne veux plus de nous près de toi ?! s'exclama James, stupéfait.  
_-_ Non, bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! répliqua Remus, incapable de le regarder en face. Mais… eh bien… Tu ne crois pas que ça risque fort d'arriver ? Admets que tu ne peux pas m'assurer que toi ou Peter serez toujours là pour moi ! »

Remus enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en soupirant.

« Ce n'est pas parce que Sirius a été assez stupide pour te trahir que nous ferons pareil… » avança James, avec moins de conviction qu'il n'aurait voulu en avoir. Remus garda le silence.

« Enfin, Remus ! insista James. Pourquoi t'inquiètes_-_tu de ça maintenant ?! Tu semblais aller bien, ce matin, quand nous t'avons laissé !  
_-_ Mais je vais bien, James… C'est juste qu'il faut que je sois réaliste… »

James ne voulait pas laisser Remus ruminer de pareilles pensées. Pas juste après une pleine lune. Remus était bien trop fragile.

« Non ! protesta_-_t_-_il. Arrête de penser à des choses pareilles ! Pour le moment, nous sommes avec toi, c'est tout ce qui compte !  
_-_ Sirius… » murmura Remus, des tremblements dans la voix. James posa une main sur son bras, réconfortant.

Et d'un seul coup, il réalisa une chose : Sirius était passé ici avant lui, à la demande de MacGonagall. Etait_-_il possible que Sirius ait dit quelque_-_chose à Remus ? Quelque_-_chose qui l'avait perturbé ?

« Tu as vu Sirius ? demanda_-_t_-_il doucement. Tu l'as vu, lorsqu'il est venu ici tout à l'heure ?  
_-_ Non… répondit Remus, en reniflant.  
_-_ Mais il a dit quelque_-_chose ? Je sais qu'il était là, Remus…  
_-_ Il parlait avec Pomfresh…  
_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qu'il a dit ?  
_-_ James…  
_-_ Bon, très bien ! Je vais aller l'interroger tout de suite ! fit James en se relevant brusquement.  
_-_ Il a juste dit que je devais apprendre à me débrouiller tout seul ! lâcha Remus. Et il a raison, James…  
_-_ Merde, Remus ! pesta James, qui sentait la colère lui monter au nez. Arrête de prendre sa défense ! Arrête de trouver des justifications à toutes les méchancetés qu'il te balance !  
_-_ Il ne me parlait pas _à moi_, James ! protesta Remus. Il disait juste le fond de sa pensée à Pomfresh… Et c'était juste… sensé… »

Il tourna le dos à son ami et ferma les yeux. James choisit de battre en retraite.

§§§§

« La prochaine fois que tu juges bon de donner ta détestable opinion sur Remus, assure_-_toi au moins qu'il ne t'écoute pas ! » cracha James.

Il avait attrapé Sirius juste avant le début du cours de sortilèges et l'avait repoussé contre le mur du couloir, lui bloquant le passage pour lui couper toute retraite. Celui_-_ci fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes ? demanda_-_t_-_il, tendu.  
_-_ Quelle qu'ait pu être ta tirade dans l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, Remus t'a entendu ! » Il resserra sa prise sur le col de la robe de Sirius. « Tu l'as _blessé_, Sirius ! Encore !  
_-_ Je ne voulais pas… Il dormait…  
_-_ Pourquoi, Sirius ?! cria James, à bout de nerfs. Pourquoi ne peux_-_tu pas simplement le laisser tranquille ?! Tu crois qu'il ne souffre pas assez de ce que tu lui as fait ?! Merde, pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur lui comme ça, c'était ton ami !  
_-_ Je parlais à Pomfresh… tenta Sirius, dans un souffle.  
_-_ Il doute déjà tellement ! Et il a fallu que tu en rajoutes une couche !  
_-_ Je ne voulais pas qu'il entende ça ! coupa Sirius, ses yeux gris virant au noir. Et lâche_-_moi tout de suite ! »

James le foudroya du regard. Un instant, il fut tenté de le frapper, comme Antonius l'avait fait la veille. Il se ravisa alors même que ses poings se crispaient déjà. Non. Il avait promis à Remus qu'il ne le ferait pas. Et lui, il tenait ses promesses.

Il relâcha le col de la robe de Sirius et recula d'un pas, jaugeant celui_-_ci d'un air dédaigneux.

« Tu es méprisable, Black. »

Sirius se contenait à grand_-_peine. Tout son corps était tendu, crispé, et James aurait parié qu'il était prêt à se jeter sur lui. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de lui renvoyer son regard. « Parce que tu crois vraiment que je pensais ce que j'ai dit ?! lâcha_-_t_-_il d'un ton clairement ironique.  
_-_ Alors… Pourquoi ?! » répartit James, subitement déconcerté.

Il connaissait suffisamment Sirius pour percevoir son hésitation et sa gêne subite, derrière ses airs supérieurs. Par contre, ses motivations lui échappaient complètement. « Si tu n'as pas dit ça parce que tu le pensais ou pour blesser Remus, alors pourquoi ?! » insista_-_t_-_il.

Sirius resta muet. Mais James sentait sa colère fondre, et _quelque-chose_ percer la carapace de fierté méprisante au fond de laquelle il s'était réfugié. De la lassitude. De l'amertume, aussi.

Pourtant, il se reprit brusquement et toisa James dédaigneusement. « Parce que tu crois que je vais me justifier devant toi… ?! laissa_-_t_-_il tomber du bout des lèvres.  
_-_ Sirius…  
_-_ Potter ! Black ! Qu'est_-_ce que vous comptez faire, là ?! »

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête pour voir Lily se planter devant eux avec détermination. « On discute, Lily, c'est tout… répondit James.  
_-_ Vous alliez vous battre ! Juste sous le nez de Flitwick ! »

James lança un regard noir en direction de Sirius, mais choisit de céder. Il rejoignit les autres, les plantant là sans un mot. Lily fit mine de le rappeler, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, préférant se reporter sur Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé. « Vous étiez prêt à en venir aux mains ! répéta_-_t_-_elle. En plein couloir ! Tu trouves que tu n'en as pas assez fait, Black ?  
_-_ C'est lui, qui est venu me chercher, pas moi ! répliqua Sirius, vertement.  
_-_ Bien sûr…  
_-_ Et si tu crois que je lèverai la main sur lui, Lily, tu te trompes lourdement… » ajouta_-_t_-_il, détournant les yeux de Lily.

Quelque_-_chose, dans son ton, calma net la jeune fille. Elle le regarda s'éloigner à son tour, pensive.


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 18

« Qu'est_-_ce que Sirius a fait à Remus ? demanda Peter à James, alors qu'ils quittaient l'infirmerie.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas au juste… Mais ça avait à voir avec sa lycanthropie.  
_-_ C'était à cause de ça, cette dispute dans le couloir, tout à l'heure ?  
_-_ Oui… »

James était toujours aussi troublé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé Sirius à dire du mal de Remus. Etait_-_ce par colère ? Sirius devait en vouloir à Remus, d'avoir demandé à MacGonagall de l'exclure de la tour des Gryffondors. Peut_-_être avait_-_il trouvé ce moyen pour se venger ?

Mais James avait du mal à y croire. C'était si peu de Sirius…

_Mais tu ne le croyais pas non plus capable de meurtre… Ni de trahison…_

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? demanda encore Peter.  
_-_ Je suppose qu'il a cherché à se venger… »

C'était encore plus bizarre lorsqu'il le disait à voix haute. Que Sirius soit du genre à rendre coup pour coup, il en était persuadé. Mais qu'il fasse du mal à Remus…

« Ça ne ressemble pas à Sirius, remarqua Peter, en écho à ses propres pensées.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas, Peter… »

§§§§

James resta songeur tout le reste de la journée. Il avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, il ne trouvait pas de réponse à ses questions.

Et il se sentait profondément mal à l'aise. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir loupé quelque chose de fondamental.

Le retour de Remus dans leur chambre le soir_-_même acheva de le démoraliser. Remus était si visiblement triste… Comment effacer les paroles prononcées par Sirius ? Comment mettre fin aux douloureuses interrogations de Remus ?

Il n'y avait que leur présence, à Peter et lui, pour le réconforter. Il allait s'y employer, avec toute l'ardeur nécessaire.

Il réfléchirait au « problème Sirius » plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait la certitude que Remus allait vraiment bien.

§§§§

Sirius avait trouvé refuge dans la cabane hurlante. Couché dans le lit délabré de la chambre la moins ravagée, il lui était encore plus difficile de ne pas penser à Remus, et à la peine qu'il lui avait fait. Car il l'avait blessé, c'était indubitable.

Que pouvait_-_il faire, maintenant, pour rattraper le coup ? Comment faire comprendre à Remus qu'il ne pensait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il avait dit ?

_C'est simple, va le voir et dis-lui ! Dis-lui que tu n'es qu'un idiot et qu'il ne devrait pas t'écouter dire des conneries pareilles !_

Il se retourna dans le lit, faisant gémir une bonne dizaine de ressorts au passage.

Ça paraissait tellement simple…

Si seulement il pouvait parler à Remus…

Il s'endormit l'esprit agité par cette perspective : aller s'excuser auprès de Remus.

§§§§

James se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur. Bien qu'il n'ait plus le moindre souvenir de son cauchemar, celui_-_ci l'oppressait encore.

Il s'agissait de Sirius. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il avait rêvé de Sirius.

Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain, pour s'asperger le visage à l'eau froide.

Ses nuits n'étaient pas tranquilles, depuis qu'il s'était brouillé avec Sirius. Il avait beau être profondément en colère contre lui, et être déçu, également, leur rupture laissait un grand vide au fond de lui. 

Sirius lui manquait.

Le vrai Sirius. Pas ce type étrange qui s'amusait à blesser Remus, qui cherchait à se venger de façon aussi basse…

Qu'est_-_ce qui lui était arrivé… ? Pourquoi avait_-_il si radicalement changé ?

Il savait qu'il aurait bien peu de chances de comprendre Sirius si leurs relations restaient telles qu'elles étaient à l'heure actuelle. Lorsqu'il était sur la défensive, Sirius devenait agressif. Et blessant. Cela ne facilitait pas le dialogue, surtout si Remus se retrouvait pris entre eux deux.

Ce serait tellement plus simple sans Remus…

Remus ne devait pas souffrir. Ce qu'il avait vécu était bien assez terrible comme cela.

_Donne un peu de temps à Remus pour se ressaisir et oublier ce qu'a dit Sirius… On verra après…_

Cela ne l'enchantait pas. Il aurait préféré mettre les points sur les i tout de suite avec Sirius. Mais il devait d'abord penser à Remus.

§§§§

Sirius hésitait. Il savait qu'il devait voir Remus, lui parler franchement. Il aurait dû le faire depuis des semaines, déjà. Attendre n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation. Il devait effacer ce qu'il avait dit la veille avant que le temps ne rende les cicatrices plus profondes.

Mais Remus n'était pas seul. Jamais. James et Peter étaient sans cesse à ses côtés, dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, dans les couloirs, dans les salles de cours.

On aurait dit deux chiens de garde prêts à égorger le premier agresseur venu.

Sirius savait qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas lui parler. Ils l'avaient tenu soigneusement éloigné de lui, après l'épisode de la cabane hurlante. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils agissent autrement maintenant. 

Ils faisaient cela pour le protéger, certes… Mais Sirius savait qu'ils ne faisaient qu'entretenir la discorde entre eux.

Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait parler à Remus, il devrait le faire en leur présence.

Il choisit d'aborder le trio juste avant l'étude, alors qu'ils étaient en route pour la tour Gryffondor. Il se planta devant eux au milieu du couloir, résolu à les arrêter. Il _devait_ le faire. Remus avait l'air si malheureux…

James fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant, et son visage se ferma, peu engageant. Peter paraissait inquiet, et il se rapprocha ostensiblement de Remus. Que croyait_-_il ? Qu'il allait se jeter sur lui pour l'agresser ?!

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour les interpeller, une main s'abattit soudainement sur son épaule et il sursauta.

Malefoy était derrière lui.

L'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée d'engager la conversation avec Remus se mua en peur sourde. Que lui voulait Malefoy ?

« Votre étude, Mr Black, lui dit celui_-_ci de sa voix onctueuse. Je suis chargé de votre surveillance, aujourd'hui… Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à vous attendre… »

Sirius serra la courroie de son sac de cours aussi fort qu'il le put pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un tête à tête avec Malefoy…

James, Peter et Remus s'étaient arrêtés à quelques pas d'eux. Il aurait tellement aimé les rejoindre… Mais Malefoy le poussa doucement dans le dos pour le faire avancer. Il n'avait plus qu'à obtempérer.

§§§§

Ils parcoururent les couloirs en silence. Sirius tentait vainement de se convaincre qu'il ne risquait rien, qu'il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux pour que Malefoy s'en prenne à lui physiquement.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils étaient presque en vue de la bibliothèque, Malefoy ouvrit brusquement un placard sur sa droite et le poussa à l'intérieur. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais la main du professeur étouffa son appel.

« Juste une mise au point avant ton étude, Sirius, dit Malefoy, le ton menaçant. Il est absolument hors de question que tu papotes avec tes amis ! »

Sirius, le dos au mur, ne pouvait qu'écouter. Il tremblait, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Je t'ai observé toute la journée, poursuivait Malefoy. Tu brûles d'envie de déballer ton sac à ton cher Lupin, hein ? Rappelle_-_toi les termes de notre contrat ! Je te jure que si tu dévoiles notre petit secret à qui que ce soit, y compris à tes copains, Lupin peut faire ses bagages dans l'heure ! Et je t'assure que mes amis, à l'extérieur, trouveront bien une occasion de faire payer Potter du mal qu'il pourrait me causer… ! Quant à toi, Sirius… Je te laisse imaginer ce que je te ferai subir en punition… Si tu croyais avoir souffert pendant ces deux semaines, tu apprendras à quel point tu t'étais trompé… »

Sirius sentit un poids effroyable l'écraser. La sensation d'être pris au piège était aussi douloureuse que les souffrances qu'on lui avait déjà infligé.

« Je ne comptais pas parler… murmura_-_t_-_il, lorsque Malefoy eut retiré sa main de sa bouche. Je voulais juste que Remus sache… que j'étais désolé… »

Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il ne put prononcer un mot de plus. Comment pourrait_-_il faire comprendre à Malefoy qu'il n'était pas une menace ?

« Ce genre de déclaration finit toujours par des confessions, Sirius… reprit Malefoy sévèrement. Je te surveille, ne l'oublie pas. Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de Lupin. Ne t'approche de personne. Pourquoi crois_-_tu que j'ai fait en sorte de t'isoler de la sorte ?! Je ne veux pas que tu sois tenté de te plaindre de moi à quelqu'un. Si tu ne joues pas le jeu, tu en baveras dix fois plus. Et les personnes que tu auras prévenu contre moi en souffriront aussi. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Il appuya sa dernière tirade d'un regard menaçant.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il avait compris.

§§§§

James, Remus et Peter reprirent leur route vers la tour de Gryffondor en silence. Chacun était profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées, mais aucun n'avait le courage de poser à voix haute la question qui les taraudait tous. Remus en était parfaitement conscient. Il résolut de briser le silence que ses amis s'imposaient, sans doute pour ne pas le heurter.

« Qu'est_-_ce que voulait Sirius ? demanda_-_t_-_il finalement.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… » répondit James, haussant les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Remus ne fut pas dupe. Il connaissait suffisamment James pour voir son trouble derrière sa nonchalance.

« Il voulait peut_-_être nous parler… risqua Peter. Peut_-_être qu'il regrette ce qu'il a dit… ?  
_-_ Tu crois ? » demanda James.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point l'idée tentait James. Lui_-_même se sentait remué par cette idée. Que Sirius fasse enfin un pas vers lui pour s'excuser…

« J'aimerais tellement comprendre… murmura James.  
_-_ Pourquoi il agit de cette façon ? demanda Peter. Oui. Moi aussi. »

Remus garda le silence. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Pourquoi Sirius s'en était pris à lui comme il l'avait fait ? Peut_-_être n'était_-_ce qu'un malentendu, mais il avait toujours du mal à lui pardonner la manière dont il l'avait trahi.

Même si Sirius ne lui avait pas voulu sciemment du mal, il l'avait suffisamment dédaigné pour lui causer un tort profond. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui, lorsqu'il avait révélé son secret à Rogue. Comme si les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir étaient négligeables. Sirius n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas voir la gravité des faits, il en était certain.

« On pourrait peut_-_être essayer de lui parler ce soir… » risqua Peter.

Remus se tourna vers lui. Il savait que la suggestion lui était adressée à lui.

Voulait_-_il d'une confrontation directe avec Sirius ?

Il avait tellement peur d'être blessé de nouveau…

« On verra, Peter… » répondit James, devant son indécision.

Remus se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

§§§§

Les Maraudeurs attendirent Sirius devant la grande salle. Il n'y avait que là, qu'ils pourraient l'attraper pour lui parler. Avant, il était en retenue avec Slughorn. Ensuite, il serait en retenue avec Rusard. Ils pourraient toujours le rejoindre après le couvre_-_feu, dans l'endroit où il se réfugierait pour la nuit. Mais James était d'avis qu'il valait mieux que Sirius ne se sente pas contraint à des explications. Il prendrait certainement mal le fait qu'ils le débusquent grâce à la carte pour le pousser à avoir une conversation avec eux.

Sirius finit par arriver. James lui trouvait décidément mauvaise mine. Et il était à peu près certain qu'il avait pas mal maigri. Ce n'était pas étonnant, en soi. La situation n'était certainement pas facile, pour lui, entre l'animosité des Gryffondors et ses retenues qui lui prenaient tout son temps libre…

En les apercevant, Sirius s'arrêta. James le vit hésiter à poursuivre. Visiblement, il ne tenait pas à passer devant eux pour se rendre dans la grande salle.

Si Sirius avait eu l'intention de leur parler dans l'après_-_midi, l'envie lui était passée, de toute évidence.

Il fit un pas en avant. Autant être sûr. Au moins pour Remus. Il sentait son ami si tendu que s'en était douloureux.

« Est_-_ce que tu avais quelque chose à nous dire ? demanda_-_t_-_il de but en blanc.  
_-_ A quel propos ? lâcha Sirius, tendu.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… répondit James, désarçonné. Tu semblais vouloir nous parler, tout à l'heure…  
_-_ Je n'ai rien à vous dire », répliqua Sirius, catégorique.

Il y eut un silence. James vit, du coin de l'œil, le visage de Remus se crisper un peu plus, et Peter se rapprocher instinctivement de lui pour lui offrir son soutien. 

Sirius sembla s'en rendre compte également.

« Je crois que tout a été dit, poursuivit_-_il cependant. Je ne tiens pas à dire des choses désagréables… Foutez_-_moi la paix, c'est tout. »

Il croisa les bras et il y avait du défi, dans son regard qu'il planta dans celui de James.

Peter prit Remus par le coude et l'entraîna vers la grande salle. Mais celui_-_ci se dégagea et s'éloigna. Il voulait être seul. James sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus.

« D'accord… reprit_-_il, en direction de Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête… Mais j'ai compris le message. Tant pis pour toi, Sirius. »

Il lui fut difficile de mettre fin ainsi à l'échange. Il sentait que s'il le faisait, il n'y aurait plus de réconciliation possible. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il rejoignit Peter, visiblement aussi perturbé que lui_-_même par l'attitude de Sirius et la réaction de Remus.

§§§§

« Tu organises un dernier entraînement pour le match d'après_-_demain ? demanda Franck, interpellant James, alors que celui_-_ci quittait son dortoir.

James leva la tête, se demandant de quoi Franck lui parlait, avant de se souvenir qu'il y avait effectivement un match de quidditch de prévu.

Il se sentait à mille lieues du quidditch.

Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à ressasser ses pensées.

Remus n'avait pas dîné, la veille. Il n'avait rejoint le dortoir qu'au couvre_-_feu, et il s'était réfugié au fond de son lit, tous rideaux tirés. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Ce matin, Remus avait les traits tirés par la fatigue, et il lui semblait qu'il avait pleuré. Mais comme il ne se déparait pas de son mutisme, James avait compris qu'il était trop tôt pour lui parler. Remus avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour digérer sa déception.

Lui_-_même ne se sentait vraiment pas capable de penser à Sirius de façon rationnelle. Il était en colère contre lui, certes… Mais surtout, il était profondément déçu. Il aurait vraiment aimé que Sirius accepte l'occasion qui lui avait été donnée de s'expliquer. La situation, maintenant, il paraissait inextricable.

« Je suppose qu'il faudrait, effectivement… répondit James à Franck.  
_-_ Cet après_-_midi ?  
_-_ Oui… »

Un entraînement était nécessaire, effectivement. Andrew, le joueur qui remplaçait désormais Sirius, avait un peu de mal à s'intégrer à l'équipe. Et les Gryffondors ne pouvaient pas se payer le luxe de perdre ce match…

Il discuta un moment tactique avec Franck, jusqu'à ce que Peter les rejoigne.

Il suivit son ami pour prendre le petit_-_déjeuner.

« Remus va nous rejoindre ? demanda James.  
_-_ Il a dit que oui, répondit Peter.  
_-_ Il va mieux ?  
_-_ Non. Mais il fera semblant, comme d'habitude… Sirius ne s'excusera pas, alors ?  
_-_ Tu l'as entendu comme moi…  
_-_ Je ne comprends pas… »

Peter ne poursuivit pas plus loin sa pensée. Mais James comprenait parfaitement ses interrogations. Elles n'étaient qu'un reflet des siennes.

« C'est vraiment fini, alors ? ajouta Peter. Il n'y aura plus quatre Maraudeurs… ? »

James fit non de la tête. Sa gorge était trop douloureuse pour qu'il prenne le risque de le dire à haute voix.

Tout était fini.

§§§§

Sirius avait beau se répéter qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir agi autrement, que c'était nécessaire, pour protéger Remus. Il avait la bizarre impression de l'avoir poignardé dans le dos.

Il savait que Remus soufrait encore par sa faute. Mais Malefoy avait été si menaçant… Il sentait le regard du professeur posé sur lui, à tout moment, traquant le moindre manquement à sa parole.

Il le regardait de loin, alors que James l'avait abordé.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de jouer le jeu funeste de son tortionnaire. Même si cela signifiait perdre tout espoir de pouvoir se réconcilier un jour avec ses amis.

C'était dur. Mais moins dur que d'imaginer James ou Remus, ou même Peter, subissant ce que lui_-_même avait subi.

Malefoy ne poserait pas la main sur eux. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour se protéger, certes. Mais il ferait en sorte de préserver ses amis. Il ne donnerait pas une occasion à Malefoy de s'en prendre à eux. Même s'il était bien conscient, par ailleurs, que rien ne pourrait vraiment l'empêcher, si Malefoy décidait de faire de nouvelles victimes…

Sirius en tremblait rien que d'y penser.

Lorsqu'il se rendit à la grande salle, ce matin_-_là, il commença par chercher les Maraudeurs des yeux. Il voulait s'assurer que Remus allait bien, qu'il était parvenu à encaisser le nouveau coup qu'il avait été obligé de lui porter.

Mais Remus n'allait pas bien. Sirius le connaissait suffisamment pour en être persuadé, rien qu'à la manière qu'il avait de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine et de rentrer la tête dans ses épaules, comme pour se protéger d'éventuels nouveaux coups.

Un bref instant, Sirius se fit la réflexion qu'il valait peut_-_être mieux pour lui de disparaître. Peut_-_être Remus se sentirait_-_il mieux, s'il n'était plus là… ?

Il frissonna. Il ne voulait pas de ces pensées_-_là. Parce qu'il les savait séduisantes.

Tout serait tellement plus simple, pour tout le monde, s'il n'était plus là… Qui le pleurerait, de toute façon ?

Et s'il n'avait plus personne pour qui vivre, qu'est_-_ce qui l'empêchait de mettre fin à cette farce grotesque qu'était devenue sa vie ? Il ne ferait que priver Malefoy de son joujou, l'idée était finalement bien plaisante…

Il tremblait, maintenant. L'idée de sa propre mort était vertigineuse. Et il ne trouvait aucun argument auquel se raccrocher pour ne pas y succomber.

A part un.

S'il mourrait, Malefoy et Rogue auraient eu le dernier mot. Ils auraient gagné.

Il ne voulait pas leur donner la satisfaction de l'avoir brisé.

Sirius était bien conscient, cependant, que cet argument_-_là n'était pas bien solide. Il se sentait perdre pied comme jamais. 


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

Sirius fit en sorte de ne plus croiser les Maraudeurs. Il était plus facile de ne pas penser à Remus sans voir son visage marqué par le chagrin. Après tout, il devait les oublier. Peut_-_être que s'il se détachait vraiment d'eux, Malefoy n'aurait plus l'idée de s'en prendre à eux… Et comme il n'avait plus rien à attendre de leur amitié…

Il s'efforçait de ne penser à rien. Il se concentrait sur les tâches stupides qu'on lui donnait en corvée, s'abrutissant de travail, avec l'espoir que le soir venu, la fatigue l'emporterait sur ses angoisses et qu'il sombrerait sans mal dans un sommeil sans rêves.

§§§§

James acheva de boutonner sa robe de quidditch et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe.

Il n'avait absolument pas envie de jouer. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible, mais c'était vrai. 

Comment aurait_-_il pu prendre du plaisir à jouer, alors qu'il était tourmenté par la tristesse et la souffrance de Remus. Alors que lui_-_même avait terriblement mal au cœur.

Il était malheureux. Sans doute pas autant que Remus, mais il était malheureux aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à l'absence de Sirius. Voir son lit vide à côté du sien ravivait le manque, chaque matin.

Sa colère s'était émoussée. Un peu. Il en voulait toujours autant à Sirius d'avoir causé la ruine de leur petit groupe. Et encore plus d'avoir refusé l'explication qu'il lui proposait. Mais la sensation de manque s'imposait, de jour en jour. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une éternité qu'il avait perdu son ami de vue. Depuis Noël, en fait…

« Prêt ? » demanda Londubat, l'air vaguement soucieux.

Tiré de ses pensées, il acquiesça vaguement de la tête. Il devait absolument se ressaisir…

§§§§

Les couloirs étaient pratiquement vides. Presque tous les élèves devaient être dans les gradins du stade, à attendre le coup d'envoi du match de quidditch. Sirius, évidemment, n'avait pas le droit d'y assister. C'était plutôt rude, comme décision. Il n'avait plus la moindre occasion de se divertir, Dumbledore aurait au moins pu le laisser regarder le match… Pas qu'il s'en soucie vraiment, en fait. Le quidditch lui apparaissait franchement futile, maintenant.

Ce qui blessait Sirius, c'était plutôt que personne ne semblait se soucier du poids que toutes ces privations faisaient peser sur lui. Dumbledore avait décrété la punition, mais il n'était pas là pour en voir les effets. Le Directeur était bien souvent absent, ces derniers temps. Mais aurait_-_il été présent, cela aurait_-_il changé quelque chose ?

Peut_-_être. Dumbledore était un homme bon. Il ne se détournerait pas volontairement de sa souffrance, s'il l'avait sous les yeux.

Encore fallait_-_il qu'il la voie, sa souffrance ! Sirius n'était pas doué pour exprimer ces choses_-_là. Il ne devenait que hargne et colère, lorsqu'il avait mal. Il en était conscient, sans rien pouvoir y changer. Il n'avait pas appris à montrer ses faiblesses, son éducation avait toujours valorisé la force, voire la dureté. Il lui était tout simplement impossible de laisser tomber le masque.

De toute façon, Malefoy ne l'aurait pas permis.

Malefoy était professeur, il n'était qu'un élève. Un élève qui avait passé son temps à transgresser les règles, qui avait failli être responsable d'un meurtre… Il suffirait d'un mot de Malefoy pour l'enterrer auprès de Dumbledore. Comme il avait suffi de quelques phrases pour monter contre lui ses condisciples, ou pour pousser les autres professeurs à entrer dans son jeu. McGonagall elle_-_même l'aurait vu renvoyé avec plaisir…

Renvoyé…

Il imaginait déjà l'accueil que lui réserverait ses parents, si Dumbledore prenait finalement la décision de l'exclure de l'école. La correction des vacances de Noël ne serait certainement qu'une plaisanterie, au regard de celle qui l'attendrait alors…

Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui. Il avait le sentiment très net qu'il y serait plus en danger encore qu'ici, à Poudlard.

Il ne devait pas donner aux professeurs l'occasion de se plaindre davantage de lui.

Il hâta le pas. Il devait rejoindre Rusard, pour la durée du match. Le concierge ne manquerait sans doute pas de se plaindre, s'il arrivait en retard.

Alors qu'il tournait le coin du couloir, un sort l'atteignit entre les épaules et il s'effondra sur le sol, avant même de s'être rendu compte qu'il était attaqué.

§§§§

Il se réveilla allongé sur un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un lit aux tentures vert émeraude. Au moment où il allait se redresser, il prit également conscience qu'il était étroitement attaché par une multitude de cordelettes, aux montants de bois. Il pouvait à peine bouger.

_Et maintenant… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver… ?_

Il tourna la tête. Il n'était pas seul, dans la pièce. Quelqu'un se tenait près de la porte. Il reconnut aussitôt la silhouette de Rogue. Subitement, il se sentit la gorge très sèche…

_Je suis dans les quartiers des Serpentards… _comprit_-_il. _Dans le dortoir des sixièmes années ? _

L'idée qu'il était peut_-_être lié sur le lit_-_même de Rogue le fit frissonner de dégoût.

Le Serpentard revenait vers le lit. Sirius lui décocha son regard le plus féroce. Que Servilo n'aille pas s'imaginer qu'il se laisserait une nouvelle fois manipuler ! Il se promit de ne plus avaler aucune potion venant de lui.

« Tu n'assistes pas au match, Servilo ? Tu ne veux pas voir les Gryffondors mettre la pâtée à ton équipe de merde ?! » Rogue haussa un sourcil et s'assit sur un fauteuil qu'il tira à la tête du lit. Sirius ne put empêcher un mouvement de recul. Rogue était trop proche. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à voir une bande de sauvages gesticuler sur des balais… Surtout ton copain Potter… Et je me fiche de qui remportera la coupe de quidditch.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu me veux ? coupa Sirius, abruptement.  
_-_ Tu étais tout seul dans le couloir… Une cible tentante, Black…  
_-_ C'est mon cul, que tu veux ?! Tu comptes finir, cette fois_-_ci ?! A moins que tu n'en sois pas capable ! »

Le visage blafard de Rogue devint écarlate, et Sirius le vit serrer les poings, sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait, de le provoquer de la sorte… _Comme si tu pouvais t'empêcher de faire ce genre de provocations stupides… !_

« Tu veux vraiment que je te montre de quoi je suis capable, Black ?! répliqua Rogue d'une voix blanche. A moins que tu préfères que j'appelle Rabastan ? Et Rosier et Wilkes sont dans les parages, eux_-_aussi… Tu veux que je leur montre comment se distraire à tes dépends ?! » Sirius serra les dents. « Ferme_-_la un peu, imbécile ! poursuivit Rogue. Pour le moment, ta situation n'est pas si mauvaise.  
_-_ Ficelé sur ton lit ? Je suis sûr de me couvrir de pustules avant cette nuit ! Tu es sûrement contagieux…  
_-_ Ce n'est pas mon lit. C'est celui de Rabastan. Et il attend derrière la porte, en ce moment_-_même…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu attends pour le faire entrer ?! Qu'on en finisse… » Rogue eut un sourire mauvais. « Ttttt… Tu as _vraiment _envie que je l'appelle ?  
_-_ Entre toi et lui… lui, au moins ne pue pas, et il est moins moche que toi ! »

Sirius n'aurait pas cru possible de voir Rogue plus rouge de colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. Même s'il devait le payer, au final, il se satisferait de ça.

« Si ma présence t'indispose autant, j'en suis ravi… se reprit Rogue. Quoique… Il y a bien eu un moment où je ne te dégoûtais pas autant que ça… » Il se pencha sur Sirius. Celui_-_ci se tendit dans ses liens. « S'il te plait, _Severus_, vas_-_y, baise_-_moi… parodia_-_t_-_il d'une voix de fausset.  
_-_ C'était dans tes rêves, Rogue… marmonna Sirius, entre ses dents serrées. Je n'ai jamais dit ces mots_-_là !  
_-_ Tu te tortillais sous moi comme une salope…  
_-_ Tu m'avais drogué, sale petite enflure !  
_-_ Moui, bien sûr… C'est ce que tu te dis pour te rassurer, hein… ? Mais à quel point ma potion a_-_t_-_elle influée sur tes actes, véritablement ? Tu n'en sais rien !  
_-_ Si, je le sais ! cracha Sirius. Tout ce que j'ai jamais ressenti pour toi, c'est de la haine ! Et du dégoût ! Tu ne me feras jamais croire que j'ai voulu ce qui est arrivé !  
_-_ Mais tu as aimé ça, hein ?! oh, oui, tu as aimé ça… ! »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rougir de fureur. Rogue tendit un doigt vers lui et lui effleura le visage, le faisant tressaillir de dégoût. Les lèvres du Serpentard esquissèrent un sourire, tandis qu'il caressait sa joue. « La colère te va tellement moins bien que le plaisir… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Ne me touche pas !  
_-_ Qu'ai_-_je fait, pour mériter toute cette haine ? poursuivit Rogue d'un air curieusement pensif. Tu m'as haï dès le premier regard… pourquoi ? Pourquoi, alors que tu as accordé toute ta confiance à ce monstre de la nature qu'est Lupin… ?  
_-_ Remus n'est pas un monstre !  
_-_ Ah non ? Les loups_-_garous sont des créatures sanguinaires, qui se repaissent du sang des innocents…  
_-_ Remus ne ferait jamais ça !  
_-_ Mais le loup, si ! Allons, Black, ne me fais pas croire que tu es dupe de ses airs de sainte nitouche ! Lupin est dangereux.  
_-_ Lui, il ne séquestre ni ne viole personne ! Lui ne s'aviserait jamais d'user d'_impardonnables_ sur qui que ce soit ! »

Rogue quitta son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près de lui. « Dis_-_moi, Black… Comment peux_-_tu encore t'illusionner sur tes précieux amis… ? » Sirius sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement. « Tu t'obstines à les porter aux nues… Alors qu'ils t'ont tout bonnement abandonné…  
_-_ Mêle_-_toi de tes oignons, Servilo…  
_-_ Le bruit court que tu aurais été exclu de ta propre tour… Est_-_ce vrai, que Parks t'a remonté les bretelles dans un couloir, l'autre jour… ? Ta propre maison te renie, Black ! Elle s'est finalement rendue compte que tu n'avais rien à faire dans leurs rangs !  
_-_ C'est _leur_ opinion ! coupa Sirius vertement. Pour ce qu'elle vaut…  
_-_ M'envoyer à Lupin comme tu l'as fait… N'était_-_ce pas très _serpentard_, cela ? Allons, Black… Le Choipeau ne t'a_-_t_-_il pas proposé la Maison de Salazar ?  
_-_ Il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor !  
_-_ Mais il a hésité… Tu es l'héritier de l'une des plus puissantes familles de Sang_-_Pur, toute ta famille est passée par Serpentard… Tu aurais _dû_ y aller également ! »

Il se pencha vers Sirius, plein de curiosité. Celui_-_ci trouva cela particulièrement étrange. Pourquoi son affectation l'intéressait_-_elle ?

« Et alors ? demanda_-_t_-_il, d'un air de défi.  
_-_ Pourquoi l'as_-_tu refusée ?  
_-_ Parce que je hais tout ce qu'elle représente ! Je vous hais tous, vous et vos préjugés sur les Moldus, vous et votre obsession de la pureté, vous et votre ambition dangereuse ! Ecoute_-_toi parler, Rogue, tu traites Remus de monstre, tu te moques de Lily Evans parce qu'elle est née de parents Moldus… alors que tu n'as toi_-_même rien d'un sang_-_pur ! »

La gifle l'atteignit à peine avait_-_il terminé sa phrase. Rogue se dressait face à lui, en proie à une véritable fureur.

« Ne te permets pas de me juger, Black ! cracha_-_t_-_il. Ne t'avise surtout pas de me faire ce genre de morale !  
_-_ Pourquoi, Rogue ? Pourquoi cherches_-_tu à être comme eux ?! Tu ne comprends pas que tu choisis le mauvais camp ?!  
_-_ Le _mauvais camp_ ?! Et selon quels critères ?! répliqua Rogue.  
_-_ Je sais ce qui se passe, je sais que ce malade qui se fait appeler Voldemort rallie les sang_-_pur à lui, je sais qu'il projette de s'en prendre à tous ceux qu'il estime indignes de vivre et de pratiquer la magie ! Je sais qu'il ira jusqu'au meurtre pour cela ! Et toi, toi et tous les autres Serpentards, les Malefoy, Lestrange et autres maniaques de la pureté allez prendre part à cela ! Vous avez déjà commencé, non ? Qui a tué le professeur Artemius ? Les partisans de Voldemort !

_-_ On ne prononce pas son nom ! coupa Rogue, soudainement plus pâle.  
_-_ Ah ? Et pourquoi pas ? Il te fait peur ?  
_-_ Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est capable de faire !  
_-_ J'en ai une petite idée… »

Un instant, les deux garçons se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, Sirius se demandait ce qui animait Rogue, quels sentiments le poussaient lui, le sang_-_mêlé, à adhérer aux propos si profondément destructeurs des Serpentards.

« Merde, reprit Sirius, plus doucement. Pourquoi tu te mets au service d'un monstre pareil… ?  
_-_ Je ne suis pas à son service !  
_-_ Pas encore, mais tu as un pied dedans, non ? Tu t'es compromis dès l'instant où tu as demandé le soutien de Malefoy contre moi… Est_-_ce que ça valait vraiment le coup, de vendre ton âme pour te venger de moi ?! »

Les yeux de Rogue lançaient des éclairs. Sa fureur se muait en une rage froide autrement plus dangereuse. Mais Sirius n'allait pas lâcher maintenant. Il voulait comprendre, aller jusqu'au bout de l'échange.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu as à gagner, à rejoindre Voldemort ? poursuivit_-_il. Où est ton intérêt ? »

Le regard de Rogue se troubla, et il parut subitement moins assuré.

« Et toi, Sirius ? demanda_-_t_-_il à mi_-_voix. Pourquoi refuser ton héritage en bloc… ? Comment peux_-_tu ne pas être fier de ce que tu es ? »

Sirius se redressa légèrement, en prenant appui sur ses coudes, et fronça les sourcils. « Je devrais être fier d'écraser les plus faibles que moi ?  
_-_ Ça ne t'a jamais ennuyé, quand c'était moi, la victime… »

L'amertume, dans sa voix, était très nette.

« Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme plus faible que moi, Severus, répondit Sirius, pensif. Pas du tout. Pour moi, tu as toujours été… dangereux… Oh, oui, tu l'es ! Tu es capable de _tout_ pour parvenir à tes fins ! Un vrai Serpentard !  
_-_ Et pourtant, Sirius, pour moi_-_aussi, le Choipeau avait hésité… J'ai refusé la Maison de Gryffondor… »

De surprise, Sirius s'étrangla. « Toi ?! Toi à Gryffondor ?!  
_-_ Je voulais Serpentard. Il n'y avait que là que je pouvais faire mes preuves !

_-_ Pourquoi ?! Pour te mesurer à ces gens qui te regardent de haut parce que ton père est moldu ?!  
_-_ Parce que Serpentard est le premier pas vers la grandeur !  
_-_ Tu es fou… »

Rogue se rassit lentement auprès de Sirius. « Fou ? Et toi, Black, es_-_tu sûr d'être sain d'esprit ? Refuser la gloire et le pouvoir pour… Pour quoi ? Pour protéger quelques moldus qui ne le méritent pas ? »

Un instant, il sembla hésiter à poursuivre. Lorsqu'il le fit, ce fut d'un ton qui avait curieusement perdu toute son agressivité.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est, Sirius, de naître dans une famille qui refuse de te voir tel que tu es…  
_-_ Je crois que si, répondit Sirius, ironique. Tu t'imagines que c'est le grand amour, avec mes parents ? Ils refusent de comprendre que je ne _peux pas_ adhérer à leur idéologie !  
_-_ Mais ils ne t'ont jamais fait sentir que tu étais un monstre ! Ose prétendre que tes parents n'étaient pas fiers de toi, Black ! Ose prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas fiers de présenter leur merveilleux petit garçon, si beau et si brillant, au reste de la bonne société magique ! »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Sous cet angle, Rogue avait raison. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avise de se rebeller contre les principes de ses parents, il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre d'un manque de considération. Son enfance avait été plutôt protégée, même s'il avait l'impression d'avoir cruellement manqué de tendresse.

« Regarde_-_moi, Sirius ! reprit Rogue, sa tristesse et son amertume douloureusement perceptible. Crois_-_tu que mon père m'ait accepté, moi ? Moi et mes traits grossiers, mon nez impossible, moi, le _monstre_ doué de talents magiques ?! Que crois_-_tu que sont les sorciers, pour les Moldus ? Des erreurs de la nature, rien d'autre ! Ils nous élimineraient tous, s'ils savaient que nous existions !  
_-_ Tous les Moldus ne sont pas comme ça…  
_-_ Mon père l'était ! Il me frappait dès que ma magie enfantine m'échappait ! Et il frappait ma mère aussi, mon idiote de mère reniée par sa famille au sang_-_pur pour avoir épousé ce type ! Et… Et… Si j'avais eu la chance d'être à ta place, Black… ! Si j'avais eu ta beauté, ton nom, ta lignée… ! Pourquoi as_-_tu rejeté tout ça ?!  
_-_ Parce que cela ne me rendait pas heureux, Severus… répondit Sirius doucement. Parce qu'il y a autre chose, dans la vie, que le nom que tu portes, où l'importance de ton héritage…  
_-_ Quoi ?!  
_-_ L'amitié. La confiance. L'entraide. »

Rogue renifla avec mépris.

« L'amitié ! Tu n'as rien compris, encore, Black ! Tu t'appuies sur quelque_-_chose de tellement fragile ! Regarde_-_toi ! Depuis que Potter et Lupin t'ont abandonné, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi_-_même ! Que tes amis disparaissent, et c'est toute ta force qui disparaît avec eux !  
_-_ C'est toi qui ne comprends rien, Rogue. Ils _sont_ ma force. Jamais je n'aurais réussi à endurer le quart de ce que j'ai souffert avec vous si je ne l'avais pas fait en pensant à eux.  
_-_ Tu souffres pour eux… Et quel bénéfice en tires_-_tu ? Sont_-_ils seulement conscients de ce que tu subis pour eux ?!  
_-_ Je n'ai pas besoin qu'ils en soient conscients.  
_-_ C'est faux… et tu le sais ! Tu aimerais te satisfaire de ce que tu leur apportes… mais cela ne te suffit pas. Tu es trop fier pour ça, Black. »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres, dépité. Il ne voulait pas parler de James ou Remus. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue fasse jouer ce levier_-_là pour le blesser. Mais Rogue ne semblait pas prêt à le lâcher. « Potter ne s'est pas inquiété pour toi, hein ? A_-_t_-_il seulement remarqué à quel point tu souffrais ? Et Lupin ? T'a_-_t_-_il demandé pourquoi tu es si mal en point ?  
_-_ Je l'ai trahi, pourquoi s'intéresserait_-_il à moi… ? Il a toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir…  
_-_ Parce que tu ne lui as pas dit _pourquoi_ tu l'avais fait ! Est_-_ce que tu crois qu'il aurait compris ? Est_-_ce qu'il t'aurait pardonné ? Ou n'est_-_ce pas justement la raison qui te pousse à ne rien dire : la peur qu'ils se fichent de toi ?!  
_-_ Tu n'es qu'une ordure, Rogue…  
_-_ Parce que toi, tu es irréprochable ! Tu allais commettre un meurtre, Black ! »

Sirius détourna le regard. Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi blessé par les paroles de Rogue. Mais toute allusion à James ou Remus lui était douloureuse, maintenant. Oui, ses amis l'avaient abandonné. Ils semblaient avoir tiré un trait définitif sur leur amitié. Pire, ils agissaient comme s'il n'existait plus.

Rogue avait_-_il raison, finalement ? N'avait_-_il pas eu tort de croire si fort en l'amitié ? _Mais notre amitié s'appuyait sur une relation de confiance, et tu l'as trahie… Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !_

Comme s'il comprenait la raison de son brusque mutisme, Rogue sourit. Un sourire sans joie, désagréable, qui le rendait plus laid encore.

« Potter n'a que faire de quelqu'un comme toi, Black, suggéra_-_t_-_il. Tu n'as rien à lui apporter !  
_-_ C'est vrai… admit Sirius, baissant les yeux. James a ce qu'il faut pour être heureux, à la différence de nous_-_deux. Il a une famille qui l'aime et le respecte. » Rogue renifla avec mépris. « Je me contenterais du respect.  
_-_ Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Moi, je donnerais tout pour que mes parents m'accueillent à la maison comme les Potter accueillent leur fils. J'aimerais que ma mère m'embrasse, et que mon père me traîne jusqu'au magasin de quidditch, et qu'on déjeune ensemble sur le chemin de traverse, en se racontant simplement nos vies les uns sans les autres… et rire avec eux, ou discuter de ce qui nous tient à cœur, et être aimé, malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire et penser… Etre aimé pour soi. »

Il soupira. Le visage cireux de Rogue ne reflétait que froideur et maîtrise.

« Tu as bien raison d'envier James, Rogue… reprit Sirius.  
_-_ Je n'envie _personne_ ! lâcha Rogue, les lèvres pincées d'un air dégoûté.  
_-_ Tu aurais sans doute été plus crédible, si tu n'avais pas passé ton temps à espionner James, pendant toutes ces années ! »

Rogue ne releva pas. Sirius tira sur ses liens. « A moins que… Dis_-_moi, tu le hais vraiment, James ?! » Rogue lui décocha un regard meurtrier. « A qui tu penses, quand tu te touches ? A lui ou à moi ? Aux deux, peut_-_être ? C'est ça, ton fantasme, toi et nous, ensemble ?!

_-_ Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, Black… prévint Rogue, venimeux.  
_-_ Lequel de nous deux te fait le plus bander ? James ou moi ? »

Rogue se releva brusquement, repoussant le fauteuil.

« Tu peux toujours le nier… Tu as aimé me sucer, hein ?! Toute cette mascarade, c'était seulement pour ça : te permettre de coucher avec moi ! Tu caches ton désir sous des prétextes de vengeance ! »

Rogue le frappa au visage, de toutes ses forces. Sirius serra les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur. Mais il n'allait pas lâcher Rogue si facilement, pas maintenant qu'il le voyait si furieux, si vexé par ses paroles. « Tu aurais aimé que James te prenne par derrière, pendant que tu me suçais ? Là, tu aurais peut_-_être réussi à jouir ! »

Rogue se jeta sur Sirius pour le frapper encore. Celui_-_ci esquiva tant bien que mal, crispé dans ses liens. « Détache_-_moi, pourriture ! Laisse_-_moi te foutre la raclée que tu mérites ! » Blême de rage, Rogue grimpa sur le lit et pesa de tout son poids sur Sirius, ses deux mains plaquées sur ses épaules. « Me foutre une raclée, vraiment ?! Tu te crois en position de le faire ?!  
_-_ Tu n'attends que ça, me baiser ! lâcha Sirius. Alors vas_-_y ! Vas_-_y vite, qu'on en finisse ! Et après, essaye de me prouver que tu ne bandes pas pour moi ! »

Rogue se pencha sur lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Sirius s'efforça de garder son calme, malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait à sentir le souffle de son ennemi glisser sur sa joue. Les prunelles noires étaient vissées dans ses yeux. Et il eut l'impression très nette que Rogue essayait de pénétrer son âme. Il le repoussa de toutes ses forces, lui refusant cette emprise_-_là sur lui. Rogue esquissa une grimace. « Je ne me salirai pas les mains sur toi, Black ! lâcha_-_t_-_il vertement. Rabastan n'attend que ça…  
_-_ Tu te contentera de regarder, alors ? Comme d'habitude ? Ça te fait bander ? »

Les mains de Rogue se crispèrent sur ses épaules, ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa chair, à travers le tissu de sa robe et celui de sa chemise. « Tu aimes vraiment ça, voir les autres abuser de moi… ? » demanda encore Sirius, frémissant malgré lui.  
_-_ Non… avoua Rogue, entre ses dents serrées. Non, je n'aime pas ça…  
_-_ Mais tu te proposes d'ouvrir cette porte pour le laisser faire…   
_-_ Tu mérites qu'on te rabatte ton caquet !  
_-_ Pourquoi de cette façon_-_là ?!  
_-_ Parce que ça, ça te fait vraiment mal. Je veux que tu en baves, Black.  
_-_ Je suis à bout, Severus… »

Sirius se surprit lui_-_même par cette confession. Il ne se sentait même plus la force de vraiment haïr Rogue.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… grogna Rogue, crispé.  
_-_ Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ton nom ? Tu préfères _Servilus_ ?  
_-_ Je préfère que tu te taises !  
_-_ Laisse_-_moi partir…  
_-_ Je ne peux pas. Même si je le faisais, Rabastan te rattraperait… Alors tu vas rester là, attaché sur ce lit, et Rabastan va s'amuser avec toi, avant de te faire perdre le souvenir de tout ça et te renvoyer vers ton dortoir… »

Rogue se redressa légèrement. « Dis_-_lui que j'ai eu mon compte… suggéra Sirius, en désespoir de cause.   
_-_ Ce n'est pas le cas…  
_-_ Tu penses que je n'ai pas assez souffert… ?  
_-_ Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que vraiment souffrir ! coupa Rogue. Tu as eu à subir Malefoy et les Lestrange pendant deux semaines ! Deux misérables semaines… ! »

Il se tut, les yeux étrangement brillants. Sirius se redressa à son tour, approchant son visage du sien pour accrocher son regard. Il redoutait de comprendre, pourtant. « Tu as été violé, Severus… ? demanda_-_t_-_il doucement. C'est ça ? » Rogue frémit, dérobant son visage ingrat derrière le rideau de ses cheveux gras. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… répéta Rogue à voix basse. Tu pleures sur tes amis perdus, tu souffres des mains de tes ennemis… Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, Sirius… Et mes pires souffrances n'ont pas été le fait de mes ennemis…   
_-_ Mais c'est sur moi que tu te venges… murmura Sirius.   
_-_ Tu l'as cherché…  
_-_ Libère_-_moi… Ne m'oblige pas à endurer ça encore…  
_-_ Désolé, Sirius…  
_-_ Non, tu ne l'es pas… soupira Sirius, alors que ses entrailles se nouaient désagréablement.   
_-_ Si, je le suis, contra Rogue d'une voix étonnamment douce et triste. Je te l'ai dit, ça ne m'amuse pas, de te voir souffrir… Disons plutôt que ça ne m'amuse plus… Et puisque tu n'auras plus aucun souvenir de tout ça… »

Il se pencha sur Sirius et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres – à peine un effleurement. « J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes entre nous… »

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte à Rabastan, sans un regard de plus pour Sirius.


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

Sirius sentait une douleur sourde lui marteler les tempes. _Oh non, non, non… !_ Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il avait peur… Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce sentiment_-__là_ le dominer. Il devait faire face, s'efforcer de se relever.

Il était allongé contre un mur, dans un couloir du cinquième étage. Et il avait mal, comme toujours. Mais s'il reconnaissait parfaitement la douleur qui irradiait dans son bassin jusqu'à ses cuisses, il n'en était pas de même pour la brûlure intense qui lui déchirait le ventre.

Il s'assit et s'adossa au mur, avec une grimace. Lentement, il déboutonna sa robe. Sa chemise blanche, en dessous, était tâchée de sang. Il se mordit les lèvres. Qu'est_-_ce qu'on lui avait encore fait ?! Il souleva le tissu avec précaution.

La peau, au_-_dessus de son nombril, avait été profondément entaillée en une multitude de coupures douloureuses. Des coupures qui formaient des lettres, d'après ce qu'il put en juger.

Quelqu'un avait inscrit le mot « pute » dans sa chair.

Il effleura les coupures du doigt et regarda le sang qui le macula aussitôt avec dégoût et lassitude. Avec quoi allait_-_il soigner cela ? La potion contre les contusions de Pomfresh se révélerait sans doute inefficace, dans ce cas précis.

_Et c'est une blessure magique, _pensa_-_t_-_il. _Je doute qu'un simple pansement suffise…_

Il rajusta sa chemise souillée soigneusement. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, dans le couloir…

« Ah, je vous trouve enfin, sale petit morveux ! gronda la voix nasillarde de Rusard. Voici plus d'une heure que je vous cherche partout ! Le professeur MacGonagall sera ravie de voir avec quel sérieux vous venez me retrouver pour vos punitions ! »

Le concierge se planta devant Sirius, les poings sur ses hanches maigres, et le dévisagea avec une joie féroce. Sirius, qui avait refermé précipitamment sa robe sur son ventre, s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui pour se relever.

« Et quelle excuse allez_-_vous nous pondre, cette fois_-_ci ? poursuivit Rusard en le regardant avec dédain.  
_-_ Je ne me sens pas très bien… » murmura Sirius. C'était vrai. La brûlure s'était intensifiée, lui nouant désagréablement les entrailles. Rusard fronça les sourcils. « Vous avez encore fait quelque blague idiote qui a mal tourné… » suggéra_-_t_-_il froidement. Sirius ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Si ce crétin était incapable de voir qu'il était au bord de la syncope…

Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Peut_-_être que s'il marchait un peu…

Ce fut pire. Un violent spasme le plia en deux, et il vomit le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à ingurgiter au repas de midi, sous le regard dégoûté de Rusard. « Qu'est_-_ce que… » marmonna celui_-_ci.

Il regarda Sirius se redresser sans esquisser le moindre geste vers lui pour l'aider ou le soutenir. Celui_-_ci écarta les mèches de cheveux trempées de sueur qui lui balayaient le front et respira doucement, pour s'empêcher de vomir à nouveau. « Je ne me sens pas bien du tout… répéta_-_t_-_il dans un murmure à peine audible.  
_-_ C'est ce que je vois… Je vous accompagne chez Pomfresh. »

Un long tremblement agita Sirius. Non, il ne fallait pas que Pomfresh l'examine. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit ce qu'on lui avait fait. Il devait se reprendre tout de suite.

« Ça ira, assura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Vous venez de vomir dans le couloir… remarqua Rusard. Et vous ne tenez pas sur vos jambes. Et votre visage est tout gris.  
_-_ Je vais aller mieux dans une minute…  
_-_ Ah, je vois ! Vous avez peur que l'infirmière découvre quelle misérable sottise vous avez encore faite ! Et bien vous méritez d'en subir les conséquences ! »

Sirius s'appuya à deux mains sur le mur, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour ignorer la douleur, les vertiges, les élancements de sa tête et les nausées. _Ce n'est pas pire qu'un doloris…_ se répétait_-_il en boucles.

« Gryffondor a perdu. »

Il fallut un instant à Sirius pour comprendre de quoi Rusard parlait. « Vos copains ont joué comme des nuls. Puisque vous allez bien, vous allez m'aider à nettoyer les vestiaires. Ces sales petits cons sont incapables de les laisser propres !  
_-_ Gryffondor a perdu… répéta Sirius d'une voix sans timbre. James doit être furieux.  
_-_ Potter ? Il a été pire que tout, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui_-_même ! Venez ! Et je vous interdis de vomir encore dans les couloirs, c'est dégoûtant ! »

Un bruit assourdissant régnait dans les vestiaires des Serpentards : cris de joie, chants de guerre, slogans anti_-_Gryffondors… Sirius sentit son mal de tête s'intensifier. Il suivit Rusard tant bien que mal, un seau dans une main, un balai brosse dans l'autre. « Allez lessiver les douches », ordonna le concierge, le poussant dans le dos.

Il y eut un silence, tandis que les regards convergeaient vers eux, surpris, puis narquois. « Black a retrouvé son balai ! s'esclaffa le gardien tandis que tous éclataient de rire.  
_-_ Je suis sûr qu'il aurait quand même fait mieux que Potter, même assis sur ce truc ! »

Sirius se tendit sous le sarcasme. Seul Regulus ne semblait pas trouver la boutade à son goût. Il finit de boutonner sa robe et tourna les talons, après lui avoir jeté un bref regard. Sirius le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte, avant de se rendre dans les douches sous les quolibets des Serpentards. Rusard irradiait d'une satisfaction malsaine : il était ravi de jeter le garçon en pâture à ses ennemis déclarés.

§§§§

L'ambiance était plus que morose, dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de Gryffondor. L'abattement se doublait d'une colère latente. Tous les regards convergeaient vers James, lourds de reproches.

« Cette fois, c'est fichu, risqua Titus, le gardien de buts. On perd la coupe de quidditch et on n'arrivera jamais à rattraper les points qu'on a perdu à cause de Black ! »

S'il y avait bien une chose que James ne supportait pas à cet instant, c'était bien qu'on mentionne, en plus de ce fiasco, le nom de Sirius.

« Il fallait vous appliquer un peu plus, si vous teniez tant que ça à la victoire ! répliqua_-_t_-_il, acerbe. Tu as été une vraie passoire, Titus !  
_-_ Parce que tu crois que tu as été brillant, toi ?! répliqua Andrew, piqué au vif.  
_-_ Tu aurais pu faire l'effort d'attraper mes passes !  
_-_ Et comment j'aurais fait ?! Merde, Potter, tu es gonflé de dire ça ! Comment tu voulais que je devine tes passes ?! Tu balances le souaffle n'importe où, n'importe comment et tu t'attends à ce que je réceptionne comme ça ?!  
_-_ Comment ça, _n'importe où, n'importe comment_ ?! J'ai joué comme d'habitude !  
_-_ Mais je ne suis pas _Black_ ! s'exclama Andrew, à bout de nerfs. Lui, il sait peut_-_être lire dans ta tête, pas moi ! »

Il y eut un silence. Tous les regards avaient convergé vers le capitaine. James leur rendit leurs regard, un peu sonné. Franck hocha la tête gravement. « Il a raison, James… appuya_-_t_-_il doucement. Quand tu jouais avec Sirius, c'était… spécial… Vous vous connaissez tellement bien que vous savez toujours vous trouver l'un l'autre. Ça marche parce que Sirius est capable d'anticiper tes mouvements, il sait ce que tu vas faire, avant même que tu bouges…  
_-_ Ouais… acquiesça Titus. On a même l'impression qu'il sait _avant toi_ ce que tu vas faire…  
_-_ Je ne suis pas Sirius, reprit Andrew, avec amertume. Je suis incapable de jouer comme ça. Tout à l'heure, je ne savais jamais si tu allais me lancer le souaffle à moi ou à Franck. Et ne parlons pas de tes trajectoires tarabiscotées… »

James ne trouva rien à répondre.

Il ramassa ses affaires et quitta le vestiaire, en silence.

Franck et Andrew avaient raison. Il devait ses succès autant à ses talents propres qu'à la merveilleuse compréhension de Sirius.

Mais Sirius n'était plus là, et il n'avait pas pris la peine de revoir son jeu. Il n'avait pas fait l'effort de s'adapter à son nouveau partenaire. Comment avait_-_il pu ne pas y penser ?!

« Bon, c'est ma faute… Super… Comme si on avait besoin, en plus, de se faire laminer au quidditch ! »

C'était, de loin, la pire année de toute sa scolarité à Poudlard. C'était aussi vraisemblablement la pire année qu'ait connue la Maison des Gryffondors depuis des années.

« Et tout ça à cause de nous, Sirius et moi… »

_Non_, se reprit_-_il aussitôt. _Tout ça, c'est à cause de Sirius. Sirius qui nous a trahi, qui a trouvé le moyen de se faire jeter de l'équipe, qui prend un malin plaisir à provoquer les profs ! _

Il retrouva Peter et Remus qui l'attendaient, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ils échangèrent un regard. « Je vais me faire huer, si je rentre, hein ? soupira_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Ils sont assez remontés, effectivement, répondit Remus. Ils misaient beaucoup sur ce match…  
_-_ Ils comptaient un peu dessus pour réduire notre écart avec les autres Maisons, renchérit Peter. Tu préfères qu'on aille faire un tour ?  
_-_ Je ne vais pas me défiler. Je vais entrer là. Et m'enfermer dans notre dortoir jusqu'au dîner !  
_-_ On t'accompagne.  
_-_ Bien sûr. »

§§§§

Sirius quitta le bureau de Rusard, après y avoir remisé son seau et son balai_-_brosse. Il était censé rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas, mais il voulait s'arrêter aux toilettes avant. Son ventre le brûlait tellement qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas avancer plié en deux.

Et il saignait. Il sentait sa chemise empoissée de sang lui coller à la peau. Sans doute cela finirait_-_il par se voir, même à travers sa robe d'uniforme. Et si un professeur insistait pour qu'il se fasse examiner ? _Non, je n'irai pas voir Pomfresh dans cet état-là, plutôt quitter Poudlard que de la laisser me déshabiller !_

Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de ce qui pourrait arriver à Remus, s'il parlait. Il avait tellement _honte_ de son impuissance, de sa faiblesse. Lui, qui se pensait si fort…

Il entra dans les toilettes et vérifia qu'elles étaient vides. Il s'enferma dans l'une des cabines, pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé, et s'appuya contre la cloison. Ses jambes peinaient à le soutenir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'étendre et dormir.

Il déboutonna sa robe et grimaça, devant sa chemise maintenant écarlate. Et ça _brûlait_ tellement ! Il prit un grand morceau de papier toilette et tenta, vainement, d'épancher le sang qui coulait de ses blessures. _Blessure magique… Ça ne s'arrêtera pas de saigner sans la bonne potion… _Il confectionna un pansement de fortune avec le papier et referma sa robe. Cela tiendrait peut_-_être jusqu'à la fin du dîner, avec un peu de chance…

§§§§

Il était rare de voir la table des Gryffondors si silencieuse. Au contraire des Serpentards, qui devisaient joyeusement, chaque Gryffondor dînait le nez dans son assiette, n'échangeant que de rares propos, du bout des lèvres.

Lorsque Sirius s'installa à son extrémité, quelques regards hostiles se tournèrent vers lui, et il eut la désagréable impression qu'ils le rendaient aussi responsable de la débâcle de leur équipe de quidditch.

_Les Gryffondors ne seraient pas en si mauvaise posture, si je ne leur avais pas fait perdre autant de point…_ admit_-_il cependant.

Il chercha James du regard. Celui_-_ci gardait la tête haute, prêt à affronter quiconque s'aviserait de lui faire une seule réflexion sur le match. Il était plein de défi, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer pour sa détermination. James refuserait toujours de se laisser intimider. Et il avait assez bonne opinion de lui, de toute évidence, pour ne pas souffrir de la rancœur latente de ses camarades. Ou du moins, il savait en donner parfaitement l'impression.

Tu es tellement, tellement plus fort que moi, James… Bien sûr, tu as ta bonne conscience pour toi, ça aide… 

Il se servit un peu de purée et un blanc de poulet. Il n'avait pas faim, sa blessure au ventre le rendait même nauséeux, mais il devait manger. Il n'avait plus assez de ressources dans lesquelles puiser pour pouvoir sauter un repas. En portant la fourchette à sa bouche, il constata que ses mains tremblaient, sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher. Ce signe de faiblesse suffit à l'exaspérer davantage.

Tout en mangeant, il promenait son regard sur la table des Serpentards. A qui devait_-_il son joli tatouage sanglant ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Rogue. Rabastan ? Bellatrix, également, aurait pu trouver amusant de faire cela. Malefoy ? Non, sans doute pas. C'était trop risqué, n'importe qui pouvait se rendre compte qu'il était blessé.

Oui, n'importe qui.

Il suffirait que quelqu'un pose un œil un peu attentif sur lui pour voir qu'il souffrait, de manière évidente. Et d'un regard à peine plus inquisiteur pour remarquer que sa robe était humide. Humide de sang.

Non, Malefoy n'aurait pas pris ce risque.

Même si, en définitive, personne ne semblait vraiment se soucier de poser les yeux sur lui. Sauf pour bien lui faire sentir tout le mal que l'on pensait de lui…

Bah… ! Qu'ils m'ignorent, tous, cela m'arrange, dans le fond… 

Mais il aurait tellement voulu que James se rende compte… Que James fasse vers lui les quelques pas qui pourraient les rapprocher et que lui_-_même était incapable de faire…

_Oublie-ça, Sirius… Oublie… _

D'ailleurs, Malefoy ne le permettrait sûrement pas. Il avait été suffisamment clair sur ce point.

§§§§

Après le dîner, Sirius rejoignit Rusard pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il était censé travailler avec lui jusqu'au couvre_-_feu. Il espérait que la punition ne requerrait pas trop d'huile de coude ; il était à peu près certain de ne pouvoir fournir aucun effort physique ce soir. La douleur était telle qu'elle en devenait oppressante.

Rusard l'examina un long moment d'un regard torve, comme pour le jauger. Sirius ne pouvait pas prétendre aller bien. Il espérait seulement que le concierge n'aurait pas suffisamment pitié de lui pour l'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

« Vous allez trier les œufs de caille du professeur Slughorn. Il en a besoin pour le cours des troisième année, demain. Certains sont moisis… »

Sirius hocha la tête. Au moins, il serait assis…

§§§§

Une fois sa retenue achevée, il se dépêcha de gagner le passage qui conduisait dans le parc. Il était hors de question qu'il reste dans le château cette nuit. Il ne voulait pas se faire débusquer par Rogue et sa clique. Il n'y aurait que dans la cabane hurlante, qu'il se sentirait vraiment à l'abri.

Une fois dans la chambre délabrée, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé. Il resta un long moment à regarder le plafond fissuré, dans l'angle de la porte, vide de toute énergie. Il devait bouger, pourtant. Se déshabiller, et soigner sa blessure. Il aurait aimé prendre un bain chaud, pour délasser ses membres noués. Pour effacer les marques de ce qu'il avait subi dans la journée. Mais il n'y avait pas d'eau, dans la cabane hurlante.

Lorsqu'il fut tellement sombre qu'il ne parvint plus à distinguer le plafond, il se força à se redresser et tendit la main pour prendre la boite d'allumettes posée sur la table de chevet, à côté de la bougie. Il avait obtenu l'une et l'autre auprès des Elfes de Maison, la veille. Lorsque la flamme de la bougie vacilla dans la pièce, il se résigna à se déshabiller. Il se débarrassa de sa robe et grimaça devant sa chemise rouge de sang. Mais ce fut pire, lorsqu'il essaya de la retirer. Le tissu collait à la plaie et il dut tirer dessus d'un coup sec pour dégager sa blessure.

Les lettres saignaient toujours. La peau refusait apparemment de se refermer, le sang ne coagulait pas correctement.

Qu'est_-_ce qu'_ils_ avaient utilisé pour lui faire cela ? Et comment était_-_il censé se soigner, sans baguette, et sans recours possible à l'infirmerie ?

Il arracha un pan des rideaux en lambeaux pour se bricoler un pansement de fortune. La blessure ne saignait pas suffisamment pour le mettre en danger. Mais la douleur l'épuisait.

Il s'allongea sur le lit avec précaution et ferma les yeux. Il devait dormir. Ne pas penser à la souffrance. Il était en sécurité, il n'y avait que les Maraudeurs, à s'aventurer ici. Et ils ne lui feraient jamais de mal. Non. Il en était certain.

Il pensa à Remus, à ce qu'il endurait tous les mois dans cette même cabane. Lui aussi, devait composer avec la douleur. Et lui non plus, n'avait rien pour l'apaiser.

S'accrochant au souvenir de Remus, il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

§§§§

Sirius s'assit le plus près possible de la porte, à deux tables de James et Remus. Slughorn survolait la classe du regard, un large sourire sur le visage. « Dépêchons, dépêchons ! dit_-_il. Nous avons beaucoup de travail, aujourd'hui ! Une potion extrêmement difficile à faire, tout est une question de dosage ! »

Il tapota le tableau de sa baguette, qui se couvrit d'instructions. « Potion de régénérescence. Elle est utilisée dans les cas de blessures magiques. Elle permet aux tissus lésés de se reconstituer, sans cicatrice visible si elle est correctement préparée. »

Sirius se redressa sur sa chaise. C'était inespéré ! Il aurait une chance de pouvoir se soigner en toute discrétion. « Mouis… A condition d'arriver à la préparer… » pensa_-_t_-_il, après un coup d'œil au tableau.

C'était extrêmement difficile. Il ne s'agissait pas _que_ d'une question de dosage. Le problème était que la potion nécessitait en plus une grande rapidité d'exécution, ce qui obligeait à faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Sirius n'arrivait plus à suivre. Il avait tellement mal à la tête qu'il avait du mal à lire ce que Slughorn avait inscrit sur le tableau.

« Bon ! fit le professeur à la fin du temps imparti. Voyons comment vous vous êtes débrouillés ! » Il passa entre les tables, se penchant sur les chaudrons, reniflant les effluves qui s'en échappaient, et commentait chaque potion. « Potter… dit_-_il, s'arrêtant devant James. Pas mal… Il y a de l'idée… Avec un peu d'entraînement, je suppose que vous arriveriez à faire une potion convenable… »

Il y eut des gloussements à la table des Serpentards. Rogue renifla de mépris.

Slughorn jeta à peine un coup d'œil au chaudron de Remus, qui ne s'était pourtant pas si mal débrouillé que cela, d'après ce que pouvait en voir Sirius. Puis, ce fut au tour des Serpentards. « Mr Rogue… dit le professeur, fronçant les sourcils. Curieux, ce que vous nous avez fait là…  
_-_ C'est une potion de régénérescence, Monsieur… répondit Rogue du bout des lèvres, comme s'il répugnait à devoir s'expliquer.  
_-_ Sauf qu'elle devrait être jaune pâle… La vôtre est… bizarrement brillante…  
_-_Peut_-_être devriez_-_vous la tester, Monsieur… suggéra Rogue.  
_-_Sans façon, non… Une nouvelle fois, vous vous êtes éparpillé… Vous devriez vous en tenir aux instructions que je donne Mr Rogue, cela éviterait quelques déconvenues… Dommage, car je vous crois brillant… »

Sirius vit James sourire méchamment. Pourtant, Sirius était plutôt d'accord avec Slughorn, Rogue était brillant... Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il baissa les yeux sur sa propre potion, découragé. Il posa sa cuillère en bois sur la table avec un soupir. Il avait perdu sa meilleure occasion de se soigner. Le professeur s'arrêta devant sa table et secoua la tête d'un air navré. « Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez fait, Mr Black ! soupira_-_t_-_il. C'est à croire que vous n'êtes plus bon à rien, désormais ! Est_-_ce que vous comptez vous ressaisir ?  
_-_ Je ferai mon possible, Professeur… » répondit Sirius, en essayant d'adopter le ton le plus neutre possible. Slughorn haussa les épaules et passa son chemin.

« Excellent, Miss Evans, comme toujours ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il, en se penchant sur le chaudron de Lily. Mrs Pomfresh va être ravie de voir son stock de potion de régénérescence renouvelée si vite grâce à vous, ma chère ! J'accorde trente points à Gryffondor pour le succès de Mademoiselle Evans ! » Il sortit une série de fioles d'un placard et commença à les remplir.

Les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, après avoir vidé leur chaudron d'un coup de baguette magique. Sirius regarda son chaudron tristement. Il n'aurait pas l'occasion de retenter de faire cette fameuse potion. Il allait devoir supporter encore ce feu qui lui rongeait les chairs.

Non, c'est vraiment trop nul ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen ! 

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Slughorn aligner les fioles de la potion de Lily sur son bureau. Peut_-_être qu'avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à en subtiliser une…

Il fourra son livre dans son sac, se leva et s'approcha du bureau. Après s'être assuré que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, il tendit la main et saisit l'une des fioles, qu'il mit aussitôt dans sa poche.

Il avait presque atteint la sortie lorsque la main du professeur s'abattit sur son bras. « Monsieur Black ! fit Slughorn, d'un ton glacial qui ne présageait rien de bon. Vous serez assez aimable pour me rendre ce que vous venez de voler !  
_-_ Moi ?  
_-_ Dans votre poche, Black. La fiole de potion de régénérescence ! Je sais qu'elle est dans votre poche ! Il en manque une et vous seul vous êtes approché de mon bureau ! Ne m'obligez pas à vous fouiller ! »

Résigné, Sirius tira la potion de sa poche et la tendit au professeur. Celui_-_ci la prit d'un geste brusque. Son visage avait perdu sa bonhomie habituelle, et il semblait tout bonnement outré par ce qu'il avait osé faire. « Je devrais vous sanctionner, Black, pour cet acte incroyablement impudent, et retirer – encore ! – des points à Gryffondor ! Mais ce serait faire perdre à Mademoiselle Evans le bénéfice de ses efforts. Sachez cependant que j'informerai le professeur MacGonagall de ce qui vient de se produire. Je pense qu'elle saura trouver la punition la mieux adaptée à la situation ! Déguerpissez en vitesse, Black ! »

Sirius tourna les talons et quitta la classe rapidement. Se faire pincer pour vol, dans sa situation, était la chose la plus stupide qu'il pouvait faire. Et que Slughorn l'ait pris à partie devant le reste de la classe n'arrangerait rien.

Il allait tourner l'angle du couloir lorsqu'une main le saisit par l'arrière de sa robe. Il frissonna et fit brusquement volte_-_face, prêt à accueillir comme il se devait Rogue ou un autre des Serpentards.

C'était Lily.

Elle paraissait calme, mais Sirius ne s'y trompait pas. Elle était furieuse. « Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête, Black ?! lui lança_-_t_-_elle, redressant les épaules pour ne pas paraître aussi petite. C'est une chance que Slughorn ne nous ait pas encore retiré de points ! Enfin, voler une potion, sous le nez du prof ! »

Sirius se contenta de planter ses yeux gris dans les siens, hostile.

« Et qu'est_-_ce que tu comptais en faire, de cette potion ?! La détourner pour jouer un de tes tours stupides ?!  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Tu n'as plus ta baguette, il ne te reste plus que les potions, pour te distraire aux dépends des autres ! poursuivit Lily, s'échauffant. A qui tu allais t'en prendre cette fois_-_ci ? Encore à ce pauvre Rogue ? A moins que tu ne décides de régler tes comptes avec Potter à coup de potions foireuses ! »

Sirius avait serré les poings. Pour qui se prenait_-_elle, cette pimbêche de préfète, du haut de son mètre soixante, pour insinuer des trucs pareils ?! S'en prendre à James ?! « Tu n'es qu'une idiote, Evans ! »

Sirius n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la main de Lily. Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces, hors d'elle. « Tu t'imagines toujours si supérieur à tout le monde, hein, Black, le Sang_-_pur… Espèce de sale gosse pourri gâté qui croit que rien ne doit lui être refusé jamais ! » Sirius avait reculé malgré lui et heurté le mur. Lily lui marchait presque sur les pieds, dans son désir de s'imposer à lui. « Tu t'es brouillé avec ton copain, du coup, tu en fais baver à _tout le monde_, uniquement pour prouver à quel point tu es fort ! Ne crois pas que tu pourras jouer à ce petit jeu_-_là éternellement ! Dumbledore finira bien par te renvoyer chez toi !  
_-_ Il ne le fera pas, répliqua Sirius, sans en être, au fond, totalement persuadé.  
_-_ Continue de voler, et tu verras, s'il hésite ! Mais quel intérêt, de voler une potion pareille ?!  
_-_ A quoi ça peut servir, d'après toi ?! » fit Sirius, sarcastique.

Lily recula d'un pas, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre. Sirius rajusta sa robe, sans lui accorder un seul regard.

« Tu en as vraiment besoin… ? demanda Lily, incertaine.  
_-_ Laisse tomber, Evans.  
_-_ Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie, si tu en as besoin ? »

Sirius ramassa son sac qui était tombé à ses pieds et lui tourna le dos. Lily le regarda s'éloigner, profondément perplexe. En quelques secondes, elle se décida. Elle le rattrapa une nouvelle fois et lui mit la petite fiole qu'elle avait gardée dans la main. Surpris, Sirius fit tourner la potion entre ses doigts. « Promets_-_moi de ne pas en faire mauvais usage… » dit Lily, d'une voix incertaine. Sirius hésita avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

« Merci Lily… »


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 :

Lily entra dans la serre de botanique, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle aperçut Potter et Pettigrew, en grande conversation. Elle s'assit juste à côté d'eux. Comme elle l'avait pensé, ils commentaient l'incident du cours de potion.

« J'en sais vraiment rien, Pete… soupirait James. Je n'arrive plus à le comprendre…  
_-_ Vous êtes donc vraiment brouillés, alors ? » intervint Lily. James lui jeta un regard surpris. Que Lily s'adresse à lui sans y être obligée, et surtout, sur le ton d'une conversation normale, et qui plus est, pour lui parler de Sirius, avait de quoi le déstabiliser. « Oui.  
_-_ Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Je te l'ai dit, Lily, Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'on en parle !  
_-_ Alors tu ne sais pas pourquoi Sirius a absolument besoin d'une potion de régénérescence », poursuivit Lily. James fronça les sourcils « Besoin… ?  
_-_ Pourquoi l'aurait_-_il prise, sinon ?  
_-_ J'en sais rien… »

Il y eut un silence pensif.

« Peut_-_être qu'il a eu affaire aux Serpentards… suggéra Peter. Comme il n'a plus de baguette, il fait une cible de choix ! » James approuva vigoureusement de la tête. Peter avait sûrement raison ! Mais Lily fit la moue. « Vous croyez que les Serpentards feraient ça… ?!  
_-_ Dans quel monde tu vis, Lily ?! Bien sûr, qu'ils le feraient !  
_-_ Mais on l'aurait su, si cela avait été le cas !  
_-_ Vraiment ?! fit James, ironique. Tu ne sais probablement pas le quart de ce que nous avons fait contre les Serpentards… Ils détestent Sirius ! Ils ont dû trouver une occasion de se venger…  
_-_ Mais pourquoi ne va_-_t_-_il pas à l'infirmerie, dans ce cas ?!  
_-_ Parce qu'il est trop fier pour ça ! Il préfèrerait crever plutôt que d'avouer que les Serpents lui ont fichu une raclée !  
_-_ Alors, il faut prévenir MacGonagall ! Elle interrogera Sirius et punira les coupables – s'il y en a.  
_-_ Surtout pas ! C'est le meilleur moyen de lui attirer encore plus d'ennuis !  
_-_ Moui… »

Elle se tourna vers le professeur qui venait d'entrer dans la serre.

§§§§

James avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur le cours. Peter devait avoir raison : Sirius était tombé sur les Serpentards. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à son geste. Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Les Gryffondors ne se gênaient pas, pour maltraiter Sirius, pourquoi les Serpentards auraient_-_il plus de scrupules ?!

Oui, bah qu'il se débrouille… ! 

Il sentait un nœud désagréable au fond de son ventre. Laisser Sirius à la merci des Serpentards, c'était… Il avait beau être furieux contre lui, il ne voulait pas _ça_ !

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas parler à Sirius ? » lui glissa Lily. Il s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'avait probablement pas quitté des yeux depuis le début du cours, suivant le cheminement de ses pensées ennuyées. C'était vraiment étrange, de se retrouver au centre de l'attention de Lily…

« Parler à Sirius… J'ai l'impression qu'on n'arrivera plus jamais à parler normalement… Il passe son temps à nous sortir des choses désagréables…  
_-_ Mais tu es inquiet pour lui, non ?  
_-_ Inquiet ?  
_-_ Tu as l'air soucieux, Potter…  
_-_ Les Serpentards sont retors, Lily… Et s'il a _vraiment_ besoin d'une potion de régénérescence, ils n'ont vraiment pas dû y aller de main morte !  
_-_ Va le voir.  
_-_ Il va me rembarrer, Lily.  
_-_ Et alors ?! Peut_-_être qu'il te parlera au contraire !  
_-_ Silence ! » coupa le professeur, leur lançant un regard noir. 

§§§§

Sirius regarda la petite fiole que Lily lui avait glissée entre les doigts avec un léger sourire. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant le cours d'Arithmancie. Il se réfugia dans les toilettes les plus proches, s'enferma soigneusement, et déboutonna sa robe et sa chemise. Le pansement qu'il avait bricolé dans la cabane hurlante était déjà rouge de sang. Il sortit son mouchoir de sa poche, l'imbiba de la potion de Lily et l'appuya contre sa blessure, frissonnant de douleur. Un instant, la brûlure s'intensifia, à la limite du supportable, et il s'appuya contre la cloison des toilettes, haletant.

Puis, la douleur s'estompa. Les mots gravés dans sa peau prirent une teint brune, alors que le sang séchait enfin.

Mais la brûlure ne disparut pas complètement.

Laisse le temps à la blessure de cicatriser… 

Il reboucha soigneusement la fiole de potion et la rangea dans la poche de sa robe. Il grimaça, en constatant que sa chemise était légèrement souillée. _Avec la robe, ça ne se verra pas…_

Il quitta les toilettes et se rendit au cours d'Arithmancie. En retard, bien entendu. Il allait encore essuyer un sermon, mais au moins, il ne saignait plus, et la douleur était devenue beaucoup plus supportable…

Les Gryffondors regardèrent le professeur d'Arithmancie avec anxiété… Mais celui_-_ci se contenta d'un soupir désapprobateur. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Professeur, s'excusa Sirius. J'étais aux toilettes…  
_-_ Vous n'avez rien manqué. Asseyez_-_vous, Mr Black, et sortez votre livre page 203. »

Sirius s'exécuta, tout en remarquant du coin de l'œil le regard insistant de Remus posé sur lui. C'était dérangeant.

Il reporta toute son attention sur le cours, s'efforçant d'oublier tout le reste, le regard étrange de Remus, la colère probable de MacGonagall quand Slughorn lui rapporterait l'incident du matin, les questions de Lily.

Le cours se déroula sans incident, au grand soulagement de Sirius. C'était beaucoup plus simple, quand James n'était pas là, finalement… C'était étrange, de constater à quel point il était facile de composer avec Remus seul. _Il a pourtant été le premier lésé, dans l'histoire… Mais lui, il ne s'obstine pas à remettre de l'huile sur le feu sans arrêt… pourquoi James ne prend-t-il pas exemple sur lui et ne laisse-t-il pas tout simplement tomber… ? _

En vérité, c'était loin d'être aussi simple. L'indifférence de James lui serait toujours plus pénible que l'agressivité de Remus. James était son meilleur ami. Il l'_aimait_. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, auparavant. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait perdu…

Il aimerait toujours James. Même s'il était aveugle, borné, et qu'il lui refusait désormais son amitié.

Il rangea ses parchemins et sa plume dans son sac, avec un soupir. Lui qui détestait toute forme d'introspection… Lui qui avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas avoir à s'interroger sur ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur… Privé de sa capacité à réagir, il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de tourner et retourner toutes ces pensées dans sa tête…

Remus avait déjà quitté la classe. Quelle qu'ait été la raison de son étrange regard, il ne provoquerait pas de confrontation.

En y réfléchissant, c'était curieux, d'ailleurs… que Remus ne cherche pas à parler avec lui…

_Non, Remus joue les médiateurs, mais il n'est jamais très à l'aise pour parler de __**lui**__, ou de ses sentiments… Il sait provoquer les confessions, mais pour ce qui est de se confier lui-même… _

Les choses auraient été plus simples, s'il s'était simplement brouillé avec James. Remus aurait rétabli le dialogue entre eux, il aurait désarmé les deux protagonistes par quelques paroles pleines de bon sens… Mais Remus était trop fragile, pour se risquer à mettre ses sentiments à nu devant lui.

_Il craint que tu ne le blesses davantage…_ remarqua Sirius avec amertume.

Il aurait bien aimé rassurer Remus sur ce point, mais il n'était pas stupide, il se connaissait… Il savait qu'il n'était pas capable de retenir sa langue… Et s'il se sentait mal à l'aise… Ce serait comme l'autre jour, lorsqu'il l'avait traité de monstre…

§§§§

James ne cessait de penser à ce qu'avait dit Lily. Elle avait raison. Il devait attraper Sirius, l'interroger.

Il se posta devant les portes de la Grande Salle, après avoir dit à Peter et Remus de le laisser seul un instant. Ses deux amis ne lui avaient pas posé de question.

Sirius finit par arriver. Il chercha à déceler le moindre signe de malaise chez lui, mais Sirius ne laissait rien paraître de particulièrement alarmant. Il marchait lentement, mais ne semblait pas souffrir outre mesure. Bien sûr, il avait les traits tirés, le teint bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire, des cernes énormes sous les yeux.

_Où dort-il ? Est-ce qu'il a un lit tous les soirs ? Il aurait besoin de trente-six heures de sommeil d'affilées…_

Sirius avait ralenti en l'apercevant, comme s'il hésitait à couvrir la distance qui les séparait tous les deux. James se redressa légèrement et planta ses yeux dans les siens, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu me veux ?! lui demanda Sirius, abruptement, lorsqu'il fut certain que la confrontation était inévitable.   
_-_ La potion de Lily… commença James.  
_-_ Toi aussi, tu vas m'engueuler ?! Pourquoi ?! C'est sur moi tout seul que ça va retomber, cette histoire_-_là ! Même le directeur des Serpentards a pitié de la déchéance des Gryffondors !  
_-_ Pourquoi tant de sarcasmes, Sirius ? » soupira James. Sirius haussa les épaules. « Ne me dis pas que c'est volontairement, que tu nous a fait perdre tous ces points… insista James. Tu n'es quand même pas tombé aussi bas !  
_-_ Ah ouais ? Tu me surestimes, Potter !  
_-_ Sirius…  
_-_ Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, non ? Je suis un serpent ! Toute ma famille l'est, il était stupide de penser que je puisse être autre chose !  
_-_ Arrête…  
_-_ Tu n'as pas idée du mal que je pourrais faire… J'ai bien trahi Remus, non ? »

Exaspéré, James le saisit par le bras. Sirius sursauta et recula brusquement, s'arrachant à son étreinte. « Qu'est_-_ce que tu comptes faire ?! cracha_-_t_-_il, très pâle. Me taper dessus toi_-_aussi ?! Comme ce connard de Parks ?!  
_-_ Tu crois vraiment ?! répliqua James, stupéfait de le voir si agressif. Je ne le ferai pas, Sirius…  
_-_ Laisse_-_moi tranquille. »

James fronça les sourcils, ennuyé. Il avait bien dit à Lily que Sirius ne se laisserait pas approcher facilement. Mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur…

« Est_-_ce que les Serpentards s'en sont pris à toi ? » demanda_-_t_-_il de but en blanc. Autant poser la question franchement, cela empêcherait peut_-_être Sirius de louvoyer dans ses pensées malsaines.

Le visage de Sirius se ferma complètement. James l'avait rarement vu s'enfoncer ainsi, dans sa carapace. Il ne le faisait que pour se protéger de sujets particulièrement douloureux, pour se soustraire aux questions auxquelles il ne voulait certainement pas répondre. James sentit son inquiétude grandir d'un cran. « Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? insista_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ A ton avis ? laissa tomber Sirius sèchement.  
_-_ Réponds simplement, Sirius, arrête de te défiler !  
_-_ Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Il recula, faisant mine de s'esquiver. Mais James s'interposa une nouvelle fois entre lui et les portes de la Grande Salle. Les joues de Sirius se colorèrent légèrement. Il allait se fâcher… James n'en était nullement impressionné. Il avait l'habitude des colères de Sirius. _Oui, mais elles ne sont pratiquement jamais dirigées contre toi, normalement…_ pensa_-_t_-_il avec amertume.

« S'ils s'en prennent à toi, il faut le dire à MacGonagall, » insista_-_t_-_il. Sirius laissa échapper un ricanement. « Maîtresse, les méchants garçons ils m'embêtent… minauda_-_t_-_il. Tu me crois tombé si bas, Potter ?!  
_-_ C'est sérieux, Sirius ! Tu n'as plus de moyen de te défendre !  
_-_ Ouais, sûr… Je dois me débrouiller tout seul, maintenant ! Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?! Tu t'imagines que je faisais comment, quand je ne te connaissais pas ?!  
_-_ Je ne te parle pas de nous… murmura James. Mais tu n'as plus de baguette… »

Il n'avait pas envie que Sirius l'emmène sur ce terrain_-_là, il ne voulait pas parler des Maraudeurs…

Sirius croisa les bras, toujours sur le qui_-_vive.

« Qui c'était, Sirius ?  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut faire… ? Est_-_ce que ça changera quelque_-_chose, si tu sais qui c'est ? » James ne répondit pas, hésitant à comprendre. Mais Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir poursuivre sur cette voie, lui non plus.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Pour autant que je le sache, ça pourrait être n'importe qui… Même toi…  
_-_ Arrête de me provoquer, Sirius !

_-_ Laisse tomber James. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. Je n'ai pas besoin de _toi_. Le déjeuner est bien entamé, et je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi. Laisse_-_moi passer. »

James s'écarta lentement, avec regrets. Il avait presque obtenu ce qu'il attendait, mais il se sentait incroyablement frustré. Sirius ne lui avait pas réellement parlé. Pas comme il l'aurait fait s'ils avaient été encore amis.

Un horrible sentiment d'échec lui serrait le cœur.

§§§§

« Alors ? demanda Peter alors qu'il rejoignait les Maraudeurs à table.  
_-_ Alors tu as vu juste, Peter.  
_-_ Il te l'a dit ?!  
_-_ A moitié. Au milieu d'une tonne de sarcasmes et de provocation. » Remus l'interrogea du regard. Trop discret pour poser la question de but en blanc. « Sirius s'est fait attraper par les Serpentards, le renseigna_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ C'est pour ça qu'il a volé la potion ce matin ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Qui ?  
_-_ Il dit qu'il ne sait pas.  
_-_ Rogue ? demanda Peter.  
_-_ Lui ou un autre. Peu importe, dans le fond. »

Remus se pencha légèrement pour regarder Sirius, à l'autre bout de la table. Il mangeait, penché sur son assiette, sans un regard autour de lui.

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec un soupir.  
_-_ Il ne l'a pas dit.  
_-_ On devrait prévenir MacGonagall…  
_-_ Et lui dire quoi ?  
_-_ Elle l'enverrait voir Pomfresh.  
_-_ Parce que tu crois que c'est ce que veut Sirius ? Fais_-_le et il s'en prendra à toi ! »

Remus pinça les lèvres douloureusement. « Non…  
_-_ Si, insista Peter.  
_-_ Ne t'en prends pas à sa fierté, Remus… » Remus repoussa son assiette, dans un geste de colère qui surprit ses deux amis. « Remus…  
_-_ Arrêtez ça ! lâcha_-_t_-_il. Arrêtez de prétendre qu'il me voudrait sciemment du mal ! »

James tendit la main et la posa sur son bras, apaisant. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'on voulait dire, Remus…  
_-_ Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête cette nuit_-_là ! Je ne _veux pas_ entendre que c'était délibéré de sa part !  
_-_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'on prétend… tenta James, désarçonné.  
_-_ Il est ce qu'il est, mais il n'est pas hypocrite à ce point_-_là !  
_-_ Remus ! insista Peter. Il ne s'agit pas que de cette nuit_-_là ! Si tu t'en prends à lui, il mord ! Et là, il se fiche de savoir à qui il s'en prend ! Regarde, toutes les vannes qu'il nous a balancées ! »

Remus se leva brusquement et laissa tomber sa serviette sur son assiette avant de tourner les talons.

« Pourquoi il le prend comme ça ? demanda Peter à James, profondément ennuyé.  
_-_ Il est blessé, Pete…  
_-_ Mais c'est vrai, non, que Sirius risque de se retourner contre Remus ?!  
_-_ Honnêtement ? Oui… Sirius n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, et il ne sait pas réfléchir, quand il est contrarié… alors oui, il pourrait s'en prendre à Remus… Tout en le regrettant profondément après. Remus a raison, je ne crois pas qu'il veuille le blesser sciemment… » Peter soupira, avant de terminer ses haricots à la tomate.

§§§§

Sirius se sentait profondément déstabilisé. James était venu à lui, il lui avait parlé, il était inquiet…

_Est-ce qu'il prendrait ma défense, s'il voyait les Serpentards me molester ? Oui sans doute… Mais ça ne voudrait pas forcément dire grand-chose, ça ne signifierait pas qu'il veuille me défendre _moi_… Et ça ne voudrait surtout pas dire qu'il accorde encore quelque prix à notre amitié… _

Etait_-_elle vraiment morte, leur amitié ?

Sûr, si tu continues à te comporter avec lui comme tu viens de le faire ! 

Il soupira. Il savait qu'il avait tort de lui répondre comme il le faisait, mais c'était plus fort que lui… Qu'aurait_-_il pu dire de toute façon ? _Oui, j'ai été agressé par les Serpentards : ils m'ont violé, inscrit des injures dans la peau et volé la mémoire… _

James était_-_il vraiment inquiet pour lui ?

Remus passa devant lui, l'air très agité, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe. Il était rare, que Remus laisse ainsi ses sentiments affleurer : on pouvait voir la colère et la tristesse, sur son visage.

Pourquoi ? En veut-il à James de m'avoir adressé la parole ? 

Il pouvait toujours espérer se rapprocher de James… Mais qu'en penserait Remus ? Qu'arriverait_-_il, si James se trouvait forcé de choisir entre Remus et lui, et qu'il choisissait de lui rendre son amitié ?

Il fut tenté de se lever à son tour, de rattraper Remus… Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. D'ailleurs, si Remus était en colère contre lui, il ne l'écouterait certainement pas. Inutile, donc, de s'exposer à une nouvelle scène douloureuse. Il avait assez à faire avec ses ennemis…

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards et croisa le regard de Rogue. Et il frissonna malgré lui. Rogue avait le pouvoir de faire du mal à Remus, comme Malefoy. Il ne devait jamais l'oublier.

Si James s'avisait de chercher encore à lui parler, il était dans leur intérêt que cela se fasse sans témoin. Sirius se promit d'y veiller, à l'avenir.

§§§§

Rogue lui barra le passage, alors qu'il sortait tout juste de la grande salle. Il stoppa net et dévisagea son ennemi, les poings serrés.

« Encore à te promener tout seul dans les couloirs, Black… ? sourit celui_-_ci, sarcastique. Tu n'as pas compris que c'était dangereux ?  
_-_ Tu crois me faire peur ?  
_-_ C'est aussi ce que tu as dit, la dernière fois qu'on t'a attrapé… ! »

Sirius leva la main pour le repousser, mais pour une fois, Rogue fut plus rapide et lui saisit le poignet au vol. « Tsss… Tu manques de réflexe, Black… Il est vrai que tu ne sembles pas être en grande forme… Comment va ton ventre ? Le remède de cette sang_-_de_-_bourbe d'Evans est_-_il efficace ?! »

Sirius se dégagea brutalement, mais Rogue le repoussa violemment contre le mur. Sirius ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu si sûr de lui, si enclin à affirmer sa force contre lui. Que s'était_-_il passé, la dernière fois que Rogue lui était tombé dessus ? Que lui avait_-_il fait, pour se sentir à ce point en confiance ?

« Laisse_-_moi deviner… susurra Rogue à son oreille. La blessure est presque cicatrisée, et moins douloureuse… Mais l'inscription reste visible… N'est_-_ce pas ?  
_-_ Dégage…  
_-_ Tu veux que je jette un coup d'œil moi_-_même ?! »

Il écarta brutalement les pans de la robe de Sirius et glissa une main aux longs doigts glacés dans sa chemise. Sirius l'écarta avec un frisson. Rogue esquissa un mauvais sourire.

« Malefoy était furieux contre Lestrange… Te marquer comme il l'a fait, c'était vraiment idiot ! N'importe qui aurait pu le voir ! C'est grâce à Malefoy que Slughorn a eu la bonne idée de nous faire concocter une potion de régénérescence ce matin, il pensait que tu pourrais te soigner… Mais tu es trop stupide pour avoir pu saisir l'opportunité ! Quelle sottise, de voler la potion d'Evans ! Maintenant, tu vas avoir MacGonagall sur le dos ! »

Il toisa Sirius avec dédain. Celui_-_ci serra les poings, prêt à se défendre.

« Malefoy m'envoie te dire de ne pas avoir quelque parole inconsidérée… Il te le ferait payer très cher… »

Sur cette dernière menace, il tira une fiole de la poche de sa robe et lui tendit. « Prends, dit_-_il, la fourrant dans la main de Sirius. Crois_-_moi, elle est plus efficace que celle d'Evans ! » Sirius contempla la potion d'un jaune d'or qui emplissait le flacon de verre. « Slughorn a dit que tu avais foiré ta potion… Elle n'est pas de la bonne couleur…  
_-_ Slughorn est un imbécile. S'il passait plus de temps près de son chaudron et moins le nez dans ses bouquins, il comprendrait… Cette potion est parfaite, Black. Elle te soignera deux fois plus vite, sans séquelles.   
_-_ Tu t'imagines que je vais te croire sur parole ?!  
_-_ Tu peux pourtant témoigner de mon excellence dans ce domaine…   
_-_ Elle a des effets secondaires indésirables, c'est ça ?  
_-_ Non. Crois_-_moi, dans l'état où en sont les choses, je n'ai plus besoin d'artifices pour me jouer de toi ! Très intéressante, notre dernière entrevue, même si tu n'en as gardé aucun souvenir…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu m'as fait ?! » demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche.

Rogue lui répondit par un sourire malveillant. _Il se joue de moi… comment puis-je savoir s'il ment ou non ?!_

« Prends cette potion, soigne_-_toi, » conclut Rogue avant de tourner les talons.

§§§§

Remus se sentait un besoin irrépressible de hurler. Il traversa la salle commune à grands pas, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et claqua la porte du dortoir derrière lui avec fracas. Ce n'est que là, dans l'abri de sa chambre, qu'il laissa échapper le cri de colère et de frustration qu'il avait tenu enfoui jusqu'alors au fond de sa gorge.

Pourquoi fallait_-_il que James et Peter s'obstinent à appuyer là où ça faisait mal ?! Pourquoi lui rappeler sans cesse que Sirius n'était pas digne de la confiance qu'il lui avait pourtant accordée ?

Penser à Sirius lui était toujours douloureux. Il enrageait de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui. Il aurait tellement aimé l'entendre dire qu'il était désolé !

Il avait eu une vraie occasion de s'excuser, il ne l'avait pas prise. Il l'avait envoyé balader, simplement. Sa fierté était_-_elle donc telle, pour qu'il ne soit même pas capable de lui dire ces simples mots : « je suis désolé » ? Ou était_-_ce simplement qu'effectivement, il ne l'était pas ?

Les mêmes questions, sans arrêt, et toujours aucune réponse de nature à l'apaiser… !

Sirius s'en prendrait_-_il réellement encore à lui, s'il intervenait dans ses affaires avec les Serpentards ? Est_-_ce qu'il lui en voudrait vraiment, d'alerter les professeurs, si c'était pour le protéger ?

_Les Serpentards lui ont joué un sale tour, et il souffre… Il souffre suffisamment pour prendre le risque de voler une potion sous le nez de Slughorn…_

Il était inquiet. Et triste. Comme la nuit où il avait surpris Sirius en train de pleurer.

Peut_-_être, effectivement, que Sirius n'apprécierait pas qu'il se mêle de ses affaires. Peut_-_être, aussi, qu'il se moquait vraiment de lui, et qu'il se fichait du mal qu'il avait pu lui faire. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas lui prêter main forte, s'il avait des soucis avec les Serpentards !

Il se promit de surveiller un peu plus attentivement Rogue et sa bande, à l'avenir…


	23. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

Une nouvelle fois, Sirius put constater à quel point Rogue maîtrisait l'art des potions. Non seulement il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, mais en plus, l'inscription avait entièrement disparu. Sans aucun effet secondaire, apparemment.

Il sortit des toilettes, pour tomber sur Parks.

«MacGonagall te demande dans son bureau. Tout de suite.»

Sirius sentit aussitôt le peu de réconfort qu'il avait gagné en se soignant s'envoler d'un seul coup. MacGonagall était sévère, et ce qu'il avait fait était grave. Elle aurait peut_-_être passé l'éponge, s'il n'y avait pas eu _tout le reste_. Mais il ne pouvait guère se faire d'illusions.

Qu'allait_-_il lui arriver, maintenant? Allait_-_elle persuadé Dumbledore qu'il fallait le renvoyer?

Que dirait son père, si Poudlard lui renvoyait son rejeton avant la fin de l'année scolaire? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il lui ferait, pour se venger de l'affront? Sirius ne le laisserait pas faire. Il ne laisserait pas sa famille le détruire un peu plus. S'il le fallait, il s'enfuirait pour de bon…

Mais où irait_-_il?

N'importe où. Il se métamorphoserait en chien, et il vivrait dans les rues de Londres. Ce ne pourrait pas être pire que ce qu'il vivait déjà, de toute façon.

Parks s'effaça pour le laisser entrer dans le bureau de sa directrice. Celle_-_ci était assise derrière son bureau, l'air grave. Mais Sirius le remarqua à peine. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, dans le bureau. Un quelqu'un autrement plus menaçant.

Malefoy était posté près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Il pouvait paraître impassible, mais son regard était lourd de menace. Sirius comprit aussitôt le pourquoi de sa présence. On ne lui laisserait pas une chance de s'expliquer.

«Il faut que j'en finisse d'abord avec cet élève, si vous le voulez bien, Lucius…  
_-_ Bien sûr, Minerva, je vous en prie…»

Sirius n'était pas dupe. Quoi que Malefoy ait pu prétendre, il était là pour lui. Pour être sûr qu'il ne trahirait pas leur «petit secret». Comme si ce qu'il pouvait dire à MacGonagall pouvait avoir un poids quelconqueet représenter une vraie menace! Il avait menti bien trop souvent de façon éhontée pour qu'on l'écoute!

Il s'arrêta devant le bureau du professeur, s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser troubler.

«Mr Black… commença MacGonagall avec un soupir. Le professeur Slughorn m'a raconté ce que vous avez fait ce matin…»

Sirius garda le silence. Que pouvait_-_il dire? La seule raison à son geste incriminerait les Serpentards. Et Malefoy le regardait avec une acuité qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Malgré lui, il pensa à toutes les représailles qui tomberaient sur lui, s'il parlait…

«J'écoute!» fit MacGonagall, sévèrement.

Sirius baissa la tête et tritura les manches de sa robe, perdu. Il était pris au piège, et le sentiment de son impuissance l'écrasait complètement.

Son silence parut exaspérer davantage sa directrice. Les lèvres pincées, elle finit par briser le silence d'une voix chargée de colère mal contenue.

«Un vol! Il ne manquait plus que cela, à votre palmarès! Vous pensez vraiment que nous pourrons ignorer encore une fois la gravité de vos actes?! Il ne s'agit plus seulement de manquements au règlement de notre école! Vous venez une nouvelle fois de faire la preuve de votre inadaptation sociale! Je ne crois pas qu'il soit du ressort de notre établissement de vous remettre dans le droit chemin!»

Sirius se mordit les lèvres. Voilà, on y était. Dans quelques instants, elle allait le renvoyer. Quelle autre punition aurait_-_elle pu envisager? Il ne pouvait pas être plus en retenue qu'il l'était déjà, et on l'avait déjà privé de tous les divertissements qu'il pouvait avoir au sein de l'école…

«Vous n'avez donc rien à dire pour votre défense?! demanda MacGonagall, se redressant sur son fauteuil. Aucune justification à avancer?!  
_-_ Mr Black semble un peu… égaré… en ce moment, intervint Malefoy. Je doute qu'il ait vraiment conscience de la portée de ses actes…  
_-_ Pourquoi ce vol, Sirius? insista MacGonagall, ignorant l'interruption. Ne vous doutiez_-_vous pas des conséquences? Est_-_ce encore le résultat de l'un de vos paris stupides…?»

Sirius resta muet.

«Répondez, bon sang! s'emporta la vieille femme. Assumez donc vos actes!»

Sirius s'était rarement senti aussi petit.

«J'ai volé la potion… murmura_-_t_-_il. Je n'ai aucune excuse… Je suis désolé…»

Alors que MacGonagall allait répondre, quelques coups furent frappés contre sa porte. «Entrez!» lâcha_-_t_-_elle, sèchement, après un temps d'hésitation.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lily.

Elle survola la pièce du regard, avant de s'arrêter sur son professeur.

«Professeur MacGonagall, commença_-_t_-_elle, posément. J'aurais aimé vous entretenir de quelque chose…  
_-_ Je suis occupée, pour l'heure, Miss Evans…  
_-_ Il s'agit de Sirius Black, insista la jeune fille. S'il vous plait.»

Sirius jeta un regard surpris à la jeune fille, alors que MacGonagall lui faisait signe d'approcher. Dans le coin du bureau, Malefoy avait froncé les sourcils, perdant un peu de son impassibilité.

Lily se redressa, bien droite, devant le bureau et commença.

«Le professeur Slughorn vous a dit que Sirius avait volé une fiole de potion, ce matin, dit_-_elle en préambule.  
_-_ C'est exact, Miss Evans.  
_-_ Vous a_-_t_-_il dit également qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de régénérescence…?  
_-_ Miss Evans… coupa Malefoy après s'être éclairci la gorge. Je ne vois pas en quoi la nature de la potion volée par Mr Black excuse son geste de quelque manière que ce soit!»

Lily se tourna vers lui, semblant remarquer pour la première fois la présence du professeur de DCFM dans la pièce – et presque choquée qu'il s'immisce ainsi dans une discussion ne regardant que la maison de Gryffondor.

MacGonagall sembla subitement penser comme elle. «Professeur Malefoy, dit_-_elle. Je pense que vous devriez revenir plus tard, lorsque j'en aurai fini avec ces questions de discipline… »

Malefoy hocha la tête d'un mouvement un peu sec et quitta le bureau. Non sans lancer un regard menaçant à Sirius au passage, regard que lui seul put intercepter.

«Poursuivez, Miss Evans, dit le professeur MacGonagall lorsque Malefoy fut sorti.  
_-_ Sirius vous a_-_t_-_il dit pourquoi il a fait cela?» Elle ne le regardait pas. Sirius trouvait la situation surréaliste. Evans en train de prendre sa défense? Il n'en revenait pas…

«Il n'a rien dit du tout, répondit le professeur. Absolument rien.  
_-_ Il a eu des démêlés avec des élèves… N'est_-_ce pas, Sirius?  
_-_ Des démêlés…?  
_-_ Certains élèves de notre propre maison se sont chargés de certaines… punitions… J'ai moi_-_même dû intervenir pour faire cesser un règlement de compte.»

MacGonagall regarda Sirius avec attention. Celui_-_ci retint son souffle.

«Est_-_ce exact, Sirius? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Avez_-_vous eu à subir… des mauvais traitements, de la part des autres élèves?»

Sirius hésita. Il était dangereusement prêt de dire la vérité. Il finit par hocher brièvement la tête.

«Pourquoi n'êtes_-_vous pas venu m'en parler? Pourquoi ne pas être allé à l'infirmerie pour vous faire soigner, si besoin était?  
_-_ J'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple comme ça… Vous n'auriez pas cru que je n'y étais pour rien, Professeur…  
_-_ Drôle d'assertion…  
_-_ Vous m'avez demandé qui j'avais frappé, la dernière fois, avança Sirius doucement.  
_-_ Oh…»

Un instant, MacGonagall sembla prise au dépourvu.

«Bien… se reprit_-_elle. Qui s'en est pris à vous?»

Sirius baissa la tête sans répondre. Il en avait bien assez dit.

«Sirius… insista MacGonagall.  
_-_ Je ne peux pas, Professeur...  
_-_ Lily? Savez_-_vous quelque_-_chose?  
_-_ Non, Professeur. Juste que Sirius a pris cette potion pour se soigner. Pas pour le plaisir de commettre un acte répréhensible.  
_-_ Je vois… Vous passerez à l'infirmerie, Mr Black.»

Sirius frémit. La potion de Rogue était efficace, certes… Mais Pomfresh pouvait trouver bien autre chose, en l'auscultant…

«Lily a eu la gentillesse de me donner une fiole de sa potion de régénérescence et j'ai pu me soigner comme il convenait… avança_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Une visite à l'infirmerie est donc inutile? fit le professeur. Voilà qui est bien commode… Vous avez de la chance que Miss Evans soit là pour plaider en votre faveur! Venant de toute autre personne qu'elle, je serais amenée à sérieusement douter de vos motivations, Mr Black.  
Je vais demander aux Préfets d'avoir un œil sur vous. Je n'admettrais pas qu'on règle ses comptes dans les couloirs de l'école! Et à l'avenir, si vous avez un soucis de ce genre, je vous prierai de m'en avertir! Merci, Miss Evans…»

La jeune fille hocha la tête en direction de la vieille femme.

«Il n'y aura pas de sanction cette fois_-_ci, Mr Black. Mais j'aimerais que cela ne se reproduise plus. Vous pouvez sortir.»

§§§§

Sirius n'en revenait pas de s'en être sorti aussi bien. Non seulement il ne serait pas renvoyé, mais en plus, Malefoy ne pourrait pas l'accuser d'avoir manqué à sa parole. Il se tourna vers Lily, qui refermait la porte du bureau. C'était la troisième fois, qu'elle lui venait en aide.

«Merci Lily.  
_-_ MacGonagall a raison, dit_-_elle. Tu dois lui dire, si on t'agresse, Sirius.  
_-_ Tu crois qu'elle m'aurait cru, si je lui avais dit que Parks m'avait cassé la figure, l'autre jour? Et tu crois qu'il n'y a pas assez de tensions, en ce moment, entre les autres élèves et moi? Si je parle, j'en baverai encore plus…»

_Et Remus avec moi_, pensa_-_t_-_il.

«Pourquoi tu es venue prendre ma défense? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Parce que c'était juste.»

Elle avait dit ces mots avec une sincérité touchante. Sirius avait toujours vu Lily comme la casse_-_pieds de service, qui sanctionnait leurs blagues comme il se devait, assumant son rôle de préfète, quand Remus s'obstinait à jouer les aveugles. Pour la première fois, il prit conscience que la jeune fille n'agissait pas par excès de zèle, mais bien au nom de principes auxquels elle tenait.

S'en prendre gratuitement à quelqu'un, le faire souffrir, était mal. Sirius n'avait jamais pensé en ces termes, lorsqu'il s'en prenait aux autres élèves. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé ce que c'était, que de se retrouver la victime de quelqu'un. Avant d'avoir lui_-_même ses propres tortionnaires. Toute proportion gardée, évidemment. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de points de comparaison entre ses blagues pas toujours de bon goût et le traitement qu'il subissait de Malefoy et compagnie.

«Merci, répondit_-_il simplement.  
_-_ Pas de quoi», répondit la jeune fille, haussant les épaules.

Sirius la regarda s'éloigner, avec au cœur un sentiment qui allait au_-_delà de la simple reconnaissance. Lily venait de lui apporter un peu de chaleur humaine, et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Alors qu'il s'engageait à son tour dans les couloirs, il se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière. Une main ferme le poussa vers la porte ouverte d'une salle de classe. «Juste un mot, Mr Black, murmura la voix sèche de Malefoy à son oreille. Une mise au point…»

Sirius se dégagea et se tourna pour faire face au professeur. L'appui de Lily lui avait donné un regain de vigueur et de combativité. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, pas cette fois_-_ci.

«Si vous me toucher, je hurle, prévint_-_il. Les couloirs ne sont pas déserts!» Malefoy lui adressa un sourire méprisant. «Comme si tu avais la moindre chance contre moi! Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela. Comment s'est terminée ta visite chez MacGonagall? Que voulait Evans?  
_-_ Elle lui a dit que j'avais été agressé, répondit Sirius.  
_-_ Et…?  
_-_ Et rien du tout! s'emporta Sirius. Je n'ai rien dit de plus!  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle sait, au juste, cette petite sang_-_de_-_bourbe?»

Le regard de Malefoy était si malfaisant que Sirius se sentit brusquement inquiet pour Lily. Malefoy ne s'en prendrait pas à elle – si?

«Rien. Elle ne sait rien, s'empressa_-_t_-_il de répondre. Comment saurait_-_elle quelque chose, nous ne sommes même pas amis?!  
_-_ Elle a pris ta défense.  
_-_ Elle a vu Parks me tabasser avec ses amis. Elle sait que les autres élèves en ont après moi. C'est tout. Elle fait son boulot de préfète.  
_-_ Et tu n'as rien dit à MacGonagall? Vraiment rien?  
_-_ Si Lestrange continue à me faire ce genre de truc, il n'y aura même plus besoin de me menacer de me taire! répliqua Sirius d'une voix vibrante. Les professeurs finiront par le voir! Comment suis_-_je censé caché ça…? Vous me démolissez, et je n'ai pas de moyen de me soigner…»

Sa voix s'étrangla malgré lui. Malefoy ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il aurait tellement aimé ne pas se sentir si misérable… Il serra les dents et releva la tête. «Torturez_-_moi encore, et quelqu'un finira par s'en apercevoir…!» reprit_-_il, se forçant à adopter un ton ferme.

Le silence lui sembla durer une éternité.

«Tu as raison… dit finalement Malefoy. Te torturer ici est parfaitement stupide. Et dangereux. Nous aurons bien assez d'occasions de nous amuser avec toi dans deux mois, lorsque j'aurai convaincu ton père du bienfait de quelques vacances chez moi…  
_-_ Parce que vous croyez que mon père permettra cela?! contra Sirius, sans en être persuadé, dans le fond.  
_-_ Ton père s'est_-_il soucié de la manière dont tu as passé les dernières vacances, Sirius…?» demanda Malefoy, sinistre.

Sirius frémit, touché par la remarque. Non, son père ne s'en était pas soucié. Il n'avait reçu aucun courrier, depuis son retour à Poudlard, rien qui puisse laisser supposer que ses parents aient ressenti le moindre intérêt pour les deux semaines qu'il avait passées loin du domicile.

«Je vois que tu as compris, poursuivit Malefoy. Tiens ta langue, et je retiendrai Lestrange. Et à l'avenir, si tu as le moindre souci de santé… adresse_-_toi plutôt à Rogue, plutôt que de courir le risque de voler les potions de Slughorn! Tu as bénéficié de ses soins, tu peux témoigner qu'il sait soigner les désagréments liés à nos petits amusements…»

Brusquement, Sirius se souvint des séances de soins prodigués par Rogue, de ses longues mains froides se promenant sur son corps meurtri, de son désespoir, de voir que le peu de répit qui lui était accordé l'était par son pire ennemi, et il sentit une nausée lui tordre l'estomac.

«Passez une bonne nuit, Mr Black», conclut Malefoy, avant de quitter la salle de classe.

Sirius inspira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de lui_-_même. Il ne devait pas laisser le poison distillé par Malefoy se répandre en lui et détruire le peu d'assurance qu'il possédait encore. Il devait s'accrocher à cette certitude: Malefoy était passé bien près de la catastrophe. Il allait être contraint de retenir les Serpentards. Quant à ces menaces concernant les prochaines vacances…

C'était simple, Sirius ne monterait pas dans les diligences, il ne prendrait pas le Poudlard express. Il s'enfuirait par l'un des passages du château, via Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Il ne passerait plus de «vacances» au Manoir Malefoy. Il préférait encore mourir.

§§§§

Le cauchemar débuta à peine eut_-_il fermé les yeux.

_Les mêmes scènes, comme toujours. Rogue se penchant sur lui, un affreux sourire sur son visage repoussant, les rires de Malefoy… Et la douleur. Et la peur._

_Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il tremblait de la tête aux pieds._

_«Sirius…? Sirius, je suis là…» Il tourna la tête et aperçut la silhouette de James, qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à lui, au milieu des hommes cagoulés qui se pressaient autour de lui. «James…» Il chercha à se relever, en vain. Ses liens se resserrèrent davantage: de minces serpents enroulés autour de ses membres, qui sifflaient d'un air menaçant…_

_«Tu es prisonnier? demanda James, penchant sa tête ébouriffée sur lui.  
- Aide-moi, James…!» supplia-t-il. Une partie de lui détesta son ton larmoyant, mais il avait trop peur, il avait trop besoin d'aide…_

_D'un coup de baguette, James fit tout disparaître: ses liens, la table sur laquelle il était allongé, les hommes cagoulés, Malefoy et Rogue… Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, assis sur son lit, dans la sécurité de leur dortoir de Poudlard. _

_Un profond soulagement envahit Sirius. Son angoisse fit place à une immense plénitude. «Alors ça y est, c'est fini…? demanda-t-il, hésitant.  
- Oui, c'est fini, assura James. Tu ne croyais pas que je les laisserais faire sans réagir?!»_

_Sirius eut l'impression que son cœur allait déborder. Il se laissa aller en arrière sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller avec un soupir de soulagement. James se mit à rire. «Soulagé?  
- Je n'y croyais plus! J'avais fini par croire que c'était bel et bien fini, que tu m'avais définitivement laissé tombé…  
- Tu es mon meilleur ami, Sirius.  
- Et Remus…?»_

_Toute la joie qu'il avait pu ressentir s'évanouit brusquement. Où était Remus? _

_Il sanglotait, recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans un coin de leur dortoir. _

_«Non… murmura Sirius. Non, Remus, ne pleure pas…»_

_Remus releva la tête et Sirius sursauta, choqué. De larges balafres sanglantes le défiguraient et des larmes de sang souillaient ses joues. Et il le regardait avec un tel air de reproche… «Tu m'as trahi! lui lança-t-il, entre deux sanglots. Tu m'as trahi et tu m'as volé mes amis!  
- Non…  
- Je suis tout seul, maintenant! Tout seul pour affronter __**ça**__!»_

_Remus poussa un hurlement déchirant, alors que la peau de son visage se déchirait comme sous l'action d'une lame invisible. Un museau sanglant jaillit de sa bouche…_

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, et les joues couvertes de larmes. Il serra ses bras autour de lui convulsivement et laissa échapper quelques sanglots.

C'était épouvantable.

Remus, souffrant par sa faute, encore et encore…

Il n'osa pas se rallonger. Il ne voulait pas revoir la détresse de Remus.

Remus était_-_il fâché contre James parce qu'il lui avait parlé? La question l'obsédait toujours. Il était inconcevable qu'il puisse faire la paix avec James au détriment de Remus. Même si son rêve avait réveillé en lui le besoin de retrouver son meilleur ami. Il s'était senti si _bien_, transporté dans sa chambre, James à ses côtés! L'absence de James était peut_-_être ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir, en définitive.

Peut_-_être Remus lui pardonnerait_-_il avec le temps? A condition qu'il se fasse oublier. Il ne devait plus lui donner le moindre sujet de plaintes, ne plus le blesser ni l'exaspérer. Il quitta la Cabane Hurlante en se promettant de tout faire dans ce sens.

§§§§

Il s'appliqua à devenir aussi transparent que les fantômes de Poudlard.

Il s'efforça d'abord d'ignorer provocations et insultes. Les Serpentards qui cherchaient à le faire sortir de ses gonds se heurtaient à un mur.

Il se concentra un peu plus sur ses études. Ses notes étaient devenues catastrophiques. Il était tellement absorbé par ses problèmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'intéresser à ses cours. Et puis, son épuisement perpétuel ne l'aidait pas à travailler correctement. Lui qui avait toujours eu tellement d'aisance dans ses études était maintenant obligé de revoir tous les cours à fond, une fois la journée terminée. Et même ainsi, il avait beaucoup de mal à s'accrocher.

Il se contraignit à _obéir_, lui qui avait toujours détesté les règlements. Simplement, il avait compris que c'était à cette seule condition qu'on le laisserait un peu en paix.

Il mobilisait toutes ses ressources à cela: se faire oublier. Il ignora complètement les Gryffondors. Il se força même à ne plus s'intéresser à ce que pouvaient faire les Maraudeurs. Il ne les chercha plus du regard dans la Grande Salle, s'appliqua à ne plus les croiser lorsqu'il se rendait au dortoir pour utiliser leur salle de bain, il s'asseyait loin d'eux en cours.

Il ne remarqua donc pas que Remus n'était jamais bien loin, lorsque les Serpentards l'insultaient, prêt à intervenir si les choses dégénéraient. Remus dont le visage devenait de jour en jour plus maussade, plus renfermé, et pas seulement à cause de la pleine lune qui approchait. Remus qui ne supportait plus de le voir si seul, qui brûlait d'envie de rétablir le dialogue entre eux sans savoir comment l'aborder.

Il ne remarqua pas non plus les regards inquiets de James posés sur lui. James qui passait de longues heures à se retourner dans son lit, à se demander comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

Ni Peter, qui épiait les uns et les autres, dans l'espoir de plus en plus ténu de voir les choses enfin s'arranger.

§§§§

James quitta la bibliothèque, ses livres sous le bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi assidu dans ses études que depuis qu'il ne fréquentait plus Sirius. «Ce n'est peut_-_être pas une mauvaise chose, finalement, que je perde moins mon temps à traîner dans les couloirs…», pensa_-_t_-_il. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui_-_même. D'abord, il avait toujours eu des facilités à apprendre. Même pour passer ses BUSES l'an dernier, il ne lui avait fallu fournir qu'un minimum d'efforts. Et puis… Il s'ennuyait. Remus était un excellent camarade… mais terriblement sérieux. Ses absences fréquentes l'obligeaient à travailler bien plus, pour se maintenir à son niveau. Et il était préfet. Quant à Peter… Eh bien, c'était Peter! Quelques idées brillantes, mais… De toute façon, sans Sirius, ce n'était plus vraiment drôle…

«James?» Une main fine et délicate le rattrapa par le bras. Il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille, et son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il détailla les longs cheveux soyeux, l'ovale délicat du visage, les lèvres rosées… _Lily, merveilleuse Lily…_

C'était là le seul point véritablement positif de la fin de son amitié avec Sirius: Lily. Leurs rapports étaient de jour en jour plus faciles, maintenant qu'il avait laissé de côté les blagues idiotes et les agressions gratuites contre Rogue.

«Oui, Lily?  
_-_ Tu sors de la bibliothèque?! Etonnant de ta part!» Un instant, il fut tenté de lui répartir qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, étant donné son talent naturel pour la magie, mais il se mordit la langue, pressentant que la jeune fille n'apprécierait pas vraiment. «Deux_-_trois trucs à vérifier pour le devoir de potions…  
_-_ Tu es tout seul?  
_-_ Comme tu vois.  
_-_ Remus n'est pas malade, au moins?  
_-_ Non, non, il va bien… Il explique le cours de Charme à Peter… Alors, plutôt que de végéter dans mon coin, j'ai choisi de m'avancer dans mes devoirs…» Il lui sourit, tandis qu'elle hochait la tête. Elle semblait vaguement dubitative. «Tu ne crois pas que je puisse étudier s_érieusement, _c'est ça? soupira_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Non. Je pensais simplement que… Je me demande…  
_-_ Oui?» l'encouragea James. Elle avait l'air si sérieuse, d'un seul coup… «Je me demande si tu n'es pas en train de te… trahir un peu… Oui, enfin… Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien heureux, quand tu joues les élèves studieux…  
_-_ Oh…» James haussa les épaules.

Décidément, il ne comprenait rien aux filles! N'avait_-_elle pas répété en boucles, l'année dernière, qu'il n'était qu'un insupportable m'as_-_tu_-_vu? Et maintenant, que laissait_-_elle sous_-_entendre? «Tu préfères me voir faire des blagues stupides et courir dans les couloirs pour échapper aux profs et aux préfets…? suggéra_-_t_-_il, haussant les sourcils avec étonnement.  
_-_ Non. Mais je pense qu'il y a quand même un juste milieu. Oh, laisse tomber! Tu vas poser tes affaires et on se retrouve au dîner?  
_-_ Bonne idée, Lily!» La jeune fille lui sourit avant de reprendre sa route vers la Grande Salle.

La tête fourmillant de mille questions, James monta jusqu'à son dortoir, jeta son sac de cours par_-_terre, ses livres sur son lit, jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir – juste assez pour constater qu'il était vraiment, mais _vraiment_, mal coiffé – et reprit sa course vers la Grande Salle et Lily.

Alors qu'il descendait l'un des derniers escaliers, il entendit des éclats de voix, des rires méprisants. Il ralentit. L'escalier formait un coude avec le couloir, de là où il était, il ne voyait pas qui parlait, mais il lui avait semblé reconnaître Sirius.. Il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche et se pencha pour observer.

C'était bien Sirius. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre pourquoi il était à genoux par terre, une brosse à la main. _Quelle corvée stupide Rusard lui a-t-il encore trouvée?_ Le concierge semblait se réjouir d'imposer à Sirius les punitions les plus inutiles qui soient. Et les plus viles, aussi… Il se vengeait de toute évidence pour toutes les fois où il n'avait pas réussi à attraper les Maraudeurs en flagrant délit de manquement au règlement.

Sirius n'était pas seul. Les voix étaient celles de sa cousine, Bellatrix, et de Rabastan Lestrange. Et la rencontre tournait visiblement à l'agression pure et simple. «Si j'avais ma baguette… disait Sirius, les mains crispées sur sa brosse.  
_-_ Tu ferais quoi, Black? ricana Rabastan. Regarde_-_toi! A récurer les sols comme un vulgaire elfe de maison!» Il éclata d'un rire sonore. «Enfin, cousin! renchérit Bellatrix, le poussant du bout du pied. Si ma tante te voyait…  
_-_ Sûr qu'elle aurait une syncope! insista Lestrange.  
_-_ Si tu savais comme je me contrefous de ce qu'elle pense de moi…! répliqua Sirius.  
_-_ Quoique… Tu serais mignon, seulement vêtu d'une serviette… fit Bellatrix, un sourire désagréable sur les lèvres.  
_-_ C'est une idée, ça! Black à quatre pattes, une minuscule serviette autour des reins, à frotter le sol avec sa petite brosse… Tu crois que ça ferait marrer Rogue?»

James regarda Sirius, surpris de ne pas le voir réagir. Le Sirius qu'il connaissait se serait déjà jeté sur Rabastan pour lui faire ravaler ses injures. Mais celui_-_ci se contentait de poser sur ses agresseurs un regard plein de lassitude. Ce n'était même pas de la résignation, c'était au_-_delà de cela. Sirius ne semblait simplement plus posséder l'énergie nécessaire pour répliquer.

«Tu ne voles pas à son secours?» Le murmure, si près de son oreille, le fit brusquement sursauter, et il faillit tomber de sa marche d'escalier en se retournant. C'était Rogue, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. «Tu m'espionnes?!  
_-_ Oh, ça te choque? Tu n'espionnes pas Black, toi?!  
_-_ Je ne l'esp…» Il gronda, exaspéré. «De quoi tu te mêles?!»

Rogue ne répondit pas et se pencha légèrement, tout comme James juste auparavant. «Pathétique!» lança_-_t_-_il. James l'imita. Bellatrix crachait sur Sirius et Rabastan shootait dans le seau posé près de lui, inondant le bas de sa robe. James se crispa instinctivement. Voir Sirius ainsi agressé lui serrait le cœur.

«Dire qu'il y a moins de trois mois, il était l'un des types les plus populaires de Poudlard… poursuivait Rogue. Et maintenant… Son propre meilleur ami le regarde se faire molester sans réagir!» James voulut répliquer… Mais que pouvait_-_il répondre à cela?

Bellatrix et Rabastan s'éloignaient enfin, laissant Sirius à genoux au milieu d'une flaque d'eau sale. Sans réaction. James se sentit subitement très triste.

«Regarde_-_le… reprit Rogue, d'une voix curieusement dénuée d'agressivité. Il est en train de mourir et tout le monde s'en moque…  
_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes?! coupa James, d'une voix blanche.  
_-_ Est_-_ce que tu es aveugle, en plus d'être stupide, Potter? Il se laisse crever! De toute façon, qui se soucie assez de lui, maintenant, pour l'en empêcher?  
_-_ Tu dis n'importe quoi…»

James regarda Sirius. Si pâle. Si amaigri. Si terne, qu'il semblait être une ombre de Rogue lui_-_même. Non, il ne pouvait pas aller si mal que cela…

«Il craquera avant la fin de l'année. Mais on s'en fout, non? Après tout, il n'aura eu que ce qu'il méritait… Pour ce qu'il a voulu me faire, pour ce qu'il a fait à Lupin…» James serra les poings. Il se sentit pris d'une envie subite de clouer le bec de Rogue une fois pour toute. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Sans doute parce que, curieusement, il avait réellement l'impression que Rogue lui disait là quelque_-_chose d'essentiel. Et il sentait que les sarcasmes de son vieil ennemi étaient dirigés contre lui, et non contre Sirius.

«Est_-_ce que tu lui as demandé _pourquoi _il avait essayé de me tuer?»

La question prit James totalement au dépourvu.

Non. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette question_-_là.

Que Sirius ait tenté de tuer Rogue l'avait tellement choqué qu'il ne s'était pas posé cette question pourtant essentielle: pourquoi. Pourquoi en était_-_il arrivé à une telle extrémité? Qu'est_-_ce que Rogue lui avait fait _à lui_ pour qu'il perde à ce point tout sens commun?

Rogue lui lança un regard vaguement dédaigneux avant de tourner les talons, laissant James s'abîmer dans ses réflexions.

§§§§

On approche de la réconciliation ! Encore deux ou trois chapitres difficiles pour Sirius, avant que les choses aillent vraiment mieux !


	24. Chapitre 24

Petit retour en arrière sur le chapitre précédent. Il me semblait nécessaire de faire une pause sur les sentiments de Rogue, afin de comprendre ce qui le conduit à pousser James à ouvrir les yeux sur l'état de Sirius. Ensuite, on enchaîne sur le chapitre 24.

**Point de vue de Rogue.**

Je regarde Sirius Black.

Il se tient au bout de la longue table des Gryffondors, le nez dans son assiette. Mais il ne mange pas. Il ne mange presque jamais rien. Chaque fourchetée semble lui être difficile à avaler. Je me demande pourquoi. Est-ce un contrecoup du traitement que nous lui avons fait subir pendant les vacances ? Son organisme a-t-il particulièrement mal réagi à l'une de mes potions ? A moins que ce ne soit dû à tous ces doloris…

Ou alors, il ne faut pas chercher d'explication physiologique…

Il repousse ses petits pois du bout de son couteau. Il garde la tête soigneusement baissée. Comme si cela empêchait les autres de le voir…

Peut-être, après tout. Personne ne tourne plus les yeux vers Sirius Black, maintenant. Moi excepté.

Fascinant, de voir à quelle vitesse les autres se sont détournés de lui… Potter et Lupin lui en veulent à mort, bien entendu… Mais il a été tellement simple de monter ses condisciples contre lui…

Maintenant, il est tout seul.

Je le regarde se lever.

Il a laissé son assiette à peine entamée. Comment parvient-il à tenir, avec si peu de nourriture dans le ventre ? Je le regarde redresser sa longue silhouette. Sa maigreur accentue sa haute taille. Sa robe pend sur ses épaules, il a l'air d'un épouvantail… Ses robes autrefois si parfaitement ajustées sont désormais trop larges pour lui.

Il jette un coup d'œil furtif sur le reste de la tablée. Je sais ce qu'il cherche. Il cherche le regard de Potter. Peine perdue, bien entendu. Potter est en grande conversation avec Evans, il ne le remarque même pas…

Je le regarde quitter la Grande Salle, dans l'indifférence générale. Un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs me le confirme. Il n'y a personne pour se soucier de sa démarche vacillante, de son mauvais état de santé si flagrant. Comment ne le voient-ils pas, eux tous ? N'y a-t-il que moi, son pire ennemi, pour m'apercevoir de sa trop grande faiblesse ? Suis-je le seul à avoir conscience de ce qui arrive ? Sirius Black meurt à petits feux…

Il se glisse entre les grandes portes. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien passer au travers, cela n'aurait choqué personne, il ressemble plus à un fantôme qu'à un vivant, maintenant…

Sirius Black est en train de mourir.

Plus que tout ce qu'on lui a fait pendant les vacances, plus que ma haine, c'est le rejet de Potter qui l'a démoli. L'imbécile… A trop attendre des autres, on finit toujours par se brûler les ailes. N'a-t-il donc pas appris cela : ne jamais se fier à personne ? Toute sa force reposait sur ses amis. Ils ne sont plus là, il s'écroule.

C'est pathétique.

Je devrais me réjouir. Me féliciter d'être si aisément parvenu à mes fins.

Je n'y arrive pas.

Je ne comprends pas…

Notre dernier échange pèse encore désagréablement sur moi. J'aurais préféré ne pas entendre certaines des choses qu'il a dites, ou les oublier, comme il les a lui-même oubliées après mon sortilège d'amnésie.

Quand j'y repense… Ce moment-là était tellement _intime_ ! Ces choses que je lui ai dites, que personne n'a jamais su… Je regrette presque les avoir effacés de sa mémoire. Je revois son regard interrogatif, presque soucieux, comme s'il craignait d'avoir loupé quelque chose de capital… Est-ce qu'il me haïrait moins, s'il savait par quoi je suis passé ? S'il comprenait pourquoi je ne peux pas agir autrement que je le fais ?

Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Rabastan seul avec lui. J'attendais derrière la porte qu'il en finisse, ce qui ne pouvait durer bien longtemps, pensais-je. Mais il ne sortait toujours pas. Et imaginer ce qui se passait dans la chambre devenait une véritable torture. Je ne lui ai pas menti, je ne ressens absolument aucun plaisir à le voir violé et torturé.

Une plainte étouffée…

Je suis entré dans la chambre. Le visage de Sirius exprimait plus de douleur que de colère. Il se crispait entre ses liens, alors que Rabastan… Que faisait-il, au juste ? Il s'amusait à graver quelque chose dans sa peau, au couteau. Il y avait du sang partout sur le drap.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi. D'un coup de baguette, je l'ai expédié loin de Sirius. Sirius, au bord de la syncope. Rabastan m'insultait, apparemment furieux que je le prive de son jouet. Qu'il aille au diable ! Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

Aucun des sorts que je connais n'est venu à bout de la blessure de Sirius. Il saignait toujours. Peu, mais de manière continue. Rabastan ricanait, j'avais bien envie de lui balancer un sort entre les deux yeux !

« J'ai utilisé un couteau magique, dit-il. Tu ne le guériras pas comme ça ! »

L'imbécile ! Ne se rendait-il pas compte du danger qu'il nous faisait courir à tous ?!

J'ai libéré Sirius de ses liens. Il tremblait. Il semblait au bord des larmes. Au bord, seulement. Il a toujours eu assez de fierté pour ne pas faire cette joie-là à Lestrange. Je me demande si j'aurais le même courage…

Je l'ai laissé inconscient dans un couloir désert et je suis allé trouver Malefoy. Lui rapporter ce qu'a fait Rabastan. Il n'y avait que lui, pour tenir la bride à Lestrange. Et j'espérais – oh oui, j'espérais ! – qu'il lui ferait payer ce qu'il avait fait…

Je ne veux plus de cela. C'est fini. La haine qui nous lie, Sirius et moi, est trop intime pour qu'elle soit partagée avec une brute comme Lestrange. Il n'y a que Potter, qui ait sa place entre nous. Potter que je déteste au moins autant que lui. Plus que lui.

Potter qui n'est même pas fichu de prendre son parti.

Quel plaisir puis-je tirer maintenant, de l'emporter sur Black, dans l'état où il est ? La haine est un moteur formidable. C'est la haine, qui m'a soutenu toutes ces années contre eux, Potter et lui. Que vais-je devenir, si je ne peux plus le haïr ?

Je réalise subitement que c'est de cela, dont j'ai besoin. De Black et Potter ensemble contre moi. Pour me prouver que je suis suffisamment fort pour les tenir en respect tous les deux.

Il faut que Potter ouvre les yeux. Je trouverai bien l'occasion…

§§§§

Potter est là, enfin seul. Pourquoi s'est-il arrêté sur cette marche ? Que regarde-t-il ? Il ne me remarque même pas alors que je me penche par-dessus son épaule.

C'est Black, justement. Il nettoie le sol, sous les quolibets de sa cousine et de cet imbécile de Lestrange.

Potter ne réagit pas. Mon dédain pour lui se double de colère. A quoi bon ses grands principes sur l'amitié, s'il n'est même pas capable de protéger Sirius ?!

« Tu ne voles pas à son secours ? »

Je ne pouvais pas avoir de meilleure occasion d'aborder le sujet avec lui ! Le mettre au pied du mur, l'obliger à regarder ce qu'il se refuse à voir – qu'il n'est qu'un lâche, même pas capable d'affronter ses propres limites !

A mesure que notre échange se poursuit, je vois mes mots peser sur lui. Enfin ! Réalise-t-il qu'il a parfaitement joué notre jeu à nous, en laissant tomber Black ?

« Est_-_ce que tu lui as demandé _pourquoi _il avait essayé de me tuer ? »

Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a même pas pensé. Parce que pour Potter-le-Bien-Pensant, il y a des actes que rien ne justifie.

Comme il a tort !

Il mériterait de subir ce que Sirius a enduré. Oh oui, il le mériterait ! Mais je ne le toucherais pas. Fichue dette de sang !

Je me consolerai en pensant à sa douleur, quand il comprendra, à ses remords… S'il aime Sirius, il souffrira de ce qu'il a souffert.

Et nous pourrons nous haïr de plus belle, tous les trois.

Chapitre 24

Sirius hésita à ouvrir les yeux. Le sol froid, sous lui, la douleur dans chacun de ses muscles, le nœud au fond de son estomac, tout l'en dissuadait. D'autant plus qu'il ignorait complètement où il se trouvait, et qu'il ne lui restait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu faire pour être dans cet état.

Mais il _devait_ savoir.

Il battit des paupières et se redressa.

Il était nu, sur le sol de pierre d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Ses vêtements gisaient en tas, près de lui. Il tendit une main tremblante vers eux. Et remarqua les marques de morsures, sur ses bras. _Ça a recommencé…_ Il n'avait peut-être plus aucun souvenir de ce qui était arrivé, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, pour savoir ce qu'il avait dû subir.

Tout comme il n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour identifier ce qui souillait ses cuisses.

« Sortilège d'amnésie… » songea-t-il. Son estomac se tordit brusquement. _Ne pas vomir…_ Il respira profondément pour essayer de maîtriser ses crampes. _Ça va passer…_ Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à _ça_. Même s'il y avait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'on le laissait à peu près tranquille. L'alerte avait été suffisamment chaude, la dernière fois, pour qu'on lui laisse un peu de répit. Mais la nuit dernière venait de marquer la fin de la trêve, apparemment.

Il attrapa ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller, lentement. Il avait mal partout, et le frottement du tissu sur sa peau lui fut rapidement insupportable. _Qui était-ce, cette fois-ci ? Malefoy ? Rabastan ? Rogue ?_ Il était probable qu'il ne le saurait jamais.

Ne pas savoir était une torture.

Il se releva péniblement et sortit de la salle de classe, d'une démarche raide.

Il aperçut le soleil, qui filtrait par les fenêtres. _C'est le matin… vendredi matin…_ Pas tôt, apparemment. Ses condisciples se hâtaient vers la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Avec de la chance, les Maraudeurs y étaient déjà, et il pourrait utiliser la salle de bain.

Ils n'étaient pas dans la grande salle. Pas encore. Ils discutaient, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Il hésita.

Il devrait passer au milieu d'eux, pour rejoindre les quartiers des Gryffondors et la salle de bain.

Mais il devait absolument se laver, effacer toutes ces souillures sur lui, et changer de vêtements. Il en avait _besoin_.

Il soupira et avança. Il pressa le pas, s'efforçant de marcher normalement, et passa entre James et Remus, bousculant légèrement ce dernier au passage.

« Hé ! » fit Remus, chancelant. La main de James se tendit et attrapa le bras de Sirius au passage. « Putain de réflexes, James… pensa Sirius, réprimant une grimace. Et de la poigne, évidemment… »

« Tu pourrais faire attention ! lança James, les sourcils froncés.  
- Vous pourriez aussi discuter ailleurs que dans le passage ! répartit Sirius, serrant les poings, prêt à se défendre.  
- Tu n'étais pas obligé de nous rentrer dedans ! »

Ils se firent face. Sirius ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur. Il avait mal partout, il était sale et son estomac se contractait douloureusement. Alors s'il devait balancer une baffe à James pour atteindre la salle de bain, il y était tout disposé !

Remus fronça les sourcils et grimaça. Quelque-chose n'allait pas, quelque-chose le dérangeait profondément, chez Sirius. Ce qu'il avait senti… Une odeur de sang, mêlé à… ?

Il leva les yeux et intercepta les regards des deux garçons : celui, désarçonné, de James, mais il y avait une colère indéniable dans celui de Sirius. Colère et… ? Remus ne lui avait jamais vu un regard pareil, et il comprit subitement qu'il était prêt à se battre. Vraiment. Il remisa ses questions dans un coin de sa tête et se mit entre eux pour les séparer. « James ! gronda-t-il. Ne m'oblige pas à nous retirer des points, tu veux ? Allons manger. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il saisit son ami par le bras et l'entraîna vers les escaliers. « Tu viens, Peter ? »

Sirius leur tourna le dos et donna le mot de passe.

§§§§

Remus entraîna ses deux amis dans la grande salle, en silence. James était songeur. Vaguement ennuyé. Sans doute l'agressivité de Sirius lui était-elle aussi surprenante que pour lui. Mais l'arrivée de Lily le détourna apparemment de ses pensées, et il emboîta le pas de la jeune fille, un sourire aux lèvres.

Remus s'efforçait de manger, sans grand succès. La pleine lune était pour cette nuit, il en ressentait déjà les effets. La douleur, dans son crâne, n'était que le prélude à des souffrances plus grandes encore, mais il se résignait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Il repoussa son assiette. James discutait avec Lily, Peter les écoutait. La routine. Il laissa ses pensées s'enchaîner librement, revenir sur ce _quelque chose_ qui le tracassait.

Sirius… 

Sirius, lorsqu'il l'avait percuté…

Il n'y avait pas que de la colère, dans son regard. Il y avait vu comme une supplication muette.

C'était comme si Sirius était sur le point de s'effondrer et de perdre tout contrôle, le sentait et suppliait James, celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, de ne pas le provoquer.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il était arrivé quelque-chose à Sirius. Quelque-chose de très perturbant… Et cette odeur sur lui ?

Subitement, il éprouva le besoin de savoir. Un besoin si grand qu'il étouffait presque l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac. Ne s'était-il pas promis de veiller un peu sur lui ? Même s'il n'avait rien vu de nature à l'inquiéter, depuis l'épisode du vol de la fiole…

Il se leva. Sirius était peut-être encore dans leur tour. Peut-être pourrait-il lui parler.

Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas parlé avec Sirius ? 

Trop longtemps.

§§§§

La salle commune des Gryffondors était presque déserte, maintenant. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir. Sirius était encore là, il sentait son odeur dans la chambre, il entendait le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit sur son lit pour l'attendre.

Après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres, Sirius se résigna enfin à quitter la salle de bain. Il attendrait que les autres quittent la grande salle pour aller y manger quelque-chose. Il n'avait pas faim, mais il devait bien se forcer. Il referma la porte et sursauta.

Remus était là, assis juste en face de lui.

Il sentit une nouvelle bouffée de colère le saisir. On l'avait chassé de son dortoir, puis de la salle commune, de la tour des Gryffondors… Allait-on aussi lui interdire l'accès à la salle de bain ?!

Remus perçut sa colère. Le loup, au fond de lui, s'agita. _Paix… Il faut que je lui parle…_

« Sirius… commença-t-il.  
- Tu vas me faire la morale ? _Oh, c'est pas bien, Sirius, de te jeter sur les gens et de provoquer des altercations dès le matin !_ Je t'emmerde, Remus. Et j'emmerde James !  
- Ne m'agresse pas, Sirius… » prévint Remus. Il voulait lui parler et était prêt à quelques concessions pour ça, mais le loup était trop présent, maintenant, pour lui permettre de garder son calme longtemps.

« Ouais, t'as raison… On n'agresse pas les préfets…  
- Où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit ?  
- Dehors. Oui, je sais, vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, Sirius Black n'a pas respecté le couvre-feu. Ni le décret de Dumbledore qui le consigne à l'intérieur du château. Ni la règle qui stipule que nul ne doit entrer dans la forêt interdite. Vingt points, finalement, c'est sans doute pas assez… Cinquante ? Putain, il va falloir que James se défonce au quidditch, pour rattraper notre retard, maintenant !  
- Tu pourrais faire l'effort d'écouter… gronda Remus entre ses dents.  
- J'ai pas envie ! trancha Sirius. J'ai pas envie de t'entendre, pas envie de te voir non plus, d'ailleurs. Pas envie de devoir me justifier, alors que vous m'avez flanqué dehors !  
- Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas cherché, Sirius ! répliqua Remus, vertement.  
- C'est vrai. Je suis un sale gosse. Demande à Dumbledore d'allonger la punition. Je sais pas, moi… Je pourrais passer les nuits à laver les couloirs avec les Elfes de maison ? Au moins, tu saurais où je passe mes nuits… Si tant est que ça t'intéresse vraiment ! Tu es en colère, hein ? Tu te contrôles bien…  
- Tu ne devrais pas, Sirius… prévint Remus, la respiration un peu courte, maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui…  
- Ah… La pleine lune ? Alors je crois que je vais te laisser… Je n'ai pas très envie de supporter tes humeurs lunatiques… »

Il saisit son sac de cours et quitta le dortoir rapidement.

§§§§

« Tu trouves que Remus ne manque pas assez de cours comme ça ?! » Sirius tourna la tête et vit James, furieux, se planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Sirius le toisa des pieds à la tête, apparemment calme. Mais ses doigts se crispèrent sur la courroie de son sac de cours, trahissant sa nervosité. « Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, James…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?! » Sirius haussa les épaules. Les autres Gryffondors commençaient à se regrouper autour d'eux, pleins de curiosité. « Le cours va commencer, James… » intervint Peter, mal-à-l'aise.

Le regard noir qui passait entre les deux garçons ne présageait rien de bon. Peter avait rarement vu James en colère, mais par contre, les emportements de Sirius lui avaient toujours paru démesurément violents. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'assister à un combat en bonne et due forme…

« James Potter ! »

Lily se fraya un chemin entre les étudiants et se planta devant James. Peter respira plus librement, bénissant la jeune fille. Elle seule pouvait calmer son ami. En espérant, bien sûr, que Sirius abaisse sa garde également.

« Encore à provoquer des disputes ?!  
- Sirius a besoin qu'on lui explique certaines choses, Lily… répliqua James, les yeux toujours vissés dans les prunelles gris sombre de son ancien ami.  
- Sirius ? s'exclama la jeune fille, se tournant vers Black. Quand arrêterez-vous ces affrontements stupides ?!  
- Demande-lui ce qu'il a fait à Remus ? suggéra James, froidement.  
- Je n'ai rien fait à Remus ! contra Sirius. Où est-il ? »

Il n'avait pas pu masquer totalement l'inquiétude dans sa voix. « A l'infirmerie, répondit Peter.  
- Il est blessé ?! demanda Lily, ennuyée.  
- Non… répondit James. Juste… éreinté. Il est mal fichu…  
- Et pourquoi penses-tu que Sirius ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça ?  
- Parce que nous l'avons trouvé en train de hurler après lui, expliqua Peter.  
- Il n'avait qu'à me foutre la paix ! protesta Sirius. Comme vous tous ! _Foutez-moi la paix_ !!  
- Vous me paraissez bien en forme, Mr Black ! »

La voix du professeur MacGonagall était aussi cinglante qu'une gifle. Elle jaugea Sirius d'un regard plus que sévère. « Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, pour les éclats grossiers de Mr Black ! » James fusilla Sirius du regard. Et celui-ci sentit sa colère monter encore d'un cran.

_Pourquoi ne me laissent-ils pas tranquille ! Ce n'est pas assez, de se faire battre et violer, il faut encore supporter tout ça ?!_

Il en avait ras-le-bol. Il renvoya son regard à MacGonagall. Il avait envie de hurler, de frapper… Mais il se contenta de s'écarter, et de lui tourner le dos. « Mr Black ! s'exclama MacGonagall, tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir. Revenez ici tout de suite ! » Sirius l'ignora superbement. James serra les poings. « Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher, professeur ? » demanda-t-il. MacGonagall réfléchit rapidement. « Non… Nous sommes assez en retard comme cela. Rentrez en classe, je m'occuperai de Mr Black plus tard. »

§§§§

Sirius parcourut les couloirs à grandes enjambées. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait plus les voir, ni les uns, ni les autres. Il était à bout de nerfs. Tout ce qu'il désirait, en quittant cette sordide salle de classe ce matin, c'était un peu de calme, pour pouvoir reprendre ses esprits. Pas devoir se justifier, et encore moins se défendre._ Tu ne pouvais pas seulement m'ignorer comme toujours, James…_ Mais bien sûr, il avait commis l'erreur de s'en prendre à Remus… Et cela, James ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il repensa à Remus. Allait-il vraiment si mal que cela ? Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'avait envoyé balader ? Bien sûr, c'était presque la pleine lune, mais quand même… Il se demanda subitement pourquoi Remus voulait tant lui parler. Remus l'avait presque complètement ignoré depuis que James lui avait tout raconté pour Rogue. Peut-être avait-il vraiment fait une erreur, en l'envoyant paître, après tout…

Il se sentit plus mal encore. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à Remus. Et Remus était à l'infirmerie _à cause de lui_.

Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais de causer du tort à Remus ?! 

Il sortit du château et s'éloigna dans le parc. Il ne supportait plus les agressions, il ne supportait plus la violence, ni sa solitude, il ne supportait plus sa vie. Il s'enfonça dans le sous-bois de la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'il ne se supportait plus lui-même, il ne lui restait plus qu'une alternative : laisser Padfoot prendre les commandes.

Il se métamorphosa.

§§§§

Dès que Remus eut mis un pied dans la cabane hurlante, il sentit sa colère se raviver. Il lui avait fallu deux bonnes heures, ce matin-même, pour retrouver ses esprits, après son altercation avec Sirius. Deux heures qu'il avait passé d'abord à saccager le mobilier du dortoir en hurlant contre le fautif, ensuite, en envoyant vertement balader quiconque essayait de l'approcher, qu'il s'agisse de James, Peter ou Pomfresh. L'épuisement avait finalement eut raison de sa colère, et il s'était assoupi, roulé en boule sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Il avait attendu la soirée, plongé dans un bouquin qu'il n'arrivait même pas à lire, tant il était sur les nerfs. Sentant le moment approcher à grands pas, il s'était rendu de lui-même jusqu'au saule. Il y avait bien longtemps que Mrs Pomfresh ne l'accompagnait plus, elle lui laissait le soin de s'enfermer seul dans la cabane hurlante.

Il fut heureux qu'elle ne soit pas à ses côtés à cet instant. Car il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à lui expliquer son comportement. En effet, à peine eut-il refermé le souterrain qu'il huma l'air autour de lui, traquant une odeur familière.

Une odeur qui réveilla brutalement ses envies de se battre, de mordre et de hurler à la mort.

L'odeur de Sirius…

Il monta jusqu'à la chambre où il s'enfermait habituellement et retroussa les lèvres. Sirius avait dormi ici récemment, dans son lit, sur _son _territoire. Le loup ressentit cela comme une agression. Il grogna et se précipita sur le baldaquin délabré et poussiéreux. Il prit les draps froissés et les renifla longuement. _Sirius, Sirius… Pourquoi ?!_ Confusément, ce qui restait de rationalité chez Remus tira une sonnette d'alarme. La colère du loup bouillonnait en lui et il avait peur. Terriblement. Pour lui, bien sûr, mais surtout pour Sirius. Remus n'en voulait pas vraiment à Sirius, mais le loup...

Si le loup mettait la patte sur Sirius, Remus ne donnait pas cher de sa peau…

Il sursauta lorsque la porte qu'il avait tiré derrière lui s'ouvrit. Mais ce n'était que James et Peter qui le rejoignaient. Il bondit sur ses pieds et leur fit face. Il tenait peut-être là sa seule chance de protéger Sirius de la colère du loup… « James… commença-t-il, d'une voix étranglée.  
- Remus ? Qu'est-ce que… »

James connaissait suffisamment Remus pour voir tout de suite que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Remus avait peur. Sa métamorphose était imminente, maintenant, et James redouta subitement ce qui allait se produire. Il avait déjà dû maîtriser Moony en colère, mais jamais il n'avait eu à le faire seul. Sirius avait toujours été là pour le seconder. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur Peter pour cela. Si le loup se déchaînait ce soir, pourrait-il le contenir ?

« Sirius était là… » reprit Remus, d'une voix hachée par une respiration devenue pénible. James et Peter échangèrent un regard inquiet. « Est-ce que Sirius… est rentré au château… ? »

Remus avait de plus en plus de mal à formuler ses craintes. La douleur qui martelait ses tempes devenait insupportable. Mais il luttait encore. Il ne _pouvait pas_ libérer le loup tant qu'il n'était pas assuré que Sirius ne risquait rien.

« On ne sait pas où il a passé la journée… commença Peter, très pâle et maîtrisant mal une peur sans cesse grandissante.  
- Mais il sait que c'est la pleine lune, non… ? » dit James. Son front s'était couvert de sueur, et il n'était pas loin de partager la panique qu'il sentait monter chez Peter.

« _Où est-il ?!_ » gronda Remus, la fureur et la douleur ravageant ses traits d'ordinaire si doux.

James sursauta et tira la carte de sa poche. Tandis qu'il marmonnait la formule pour l'activer, Remus se mit à arpenter la pièce, tressaillant et se frottant convulsivement les bras, comme s'il avait froid. Peter se pencha sur la carte également, et tous deux cherchèrent fébrilement des yeux parmi tous les noms qui défilaient sur le parchemin. « Merde, merde, Sirius… répétait James.  
- Je ne le vois pas ! » geignit Peter, les doigts crispés sur la carte.

Un hurlement qui n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain les fit subitement tressaillir jusqu'au plus profond de leur être et ils reculèrent instinctivement contre le mur du fond, serrés l'un contre l'autre. James ne leva même pas les yeux, cherchant toujours sur la carte. Plus que quelques secondes…

« James… » Le ton suppliant de Peter lui fit abandonner sa recherche. Il prit brusquement conscience que la métamorphose de Remus s'était achevée et que deux yeux jaunes le fixaient désormais. Peter s'était transformé en rat et s'enfuyait déjà le long de la plinthe et il fit de même une fraction de seconde avant que le loup ne se jette sur lui.

Reconnaissant Prongs, le loup s'arrêta net et se désintéressa aussitôt de lui. Il leva le museau et huma l'air profondément. Et James réalisa aussitôt l'énorme erreur qu'ils avaient commise. Obnubilés par la carte, ni Peter ni lui n'avaient songé à verrouiller la porte. Et il était désormais trop tard pour le faire. « J'espère que tu es à l'abri, Sirius… » pensa James en tremblant, tandis que Moony se lançait vers le souterrain, traquant déjà sa proie.


	25. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25 :

James tentait désespérément de trouver la trace du loup. Il avait dû renoncer à sa forme animagus, le cerf était trop grand et trop large pour courir dans le souterrain. Il avait donc laissé Moony prendre une légère avance pour ne pas courir de risque en redevenant humain et ne s'était retransformé qu'une fois sorti du saule. Peter niché dans ses ramures, il huma l'air un long moment avant de prendre la direction de la Forêt Interdite.

Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas la plus petite piste qui pourrait le conduire à Remus. Il avait reconnu l'odeur de Padfoot, près de la cabane d'Hagrid, mais elle n'était plus très récente. _Bon sang, Sirius, où te caches-tu ?!_ Il avait été en colère toute la journée, il était maintenant furieux. Contre Sirius, bien sûr, qui avait été assez stupide pour mettre Remus hors de lui quelques heures avant sa transformation, qui n'avait pas été assez avisé pour rentrer dans Poudlard avant la nuit, mais aussi – surtout – contre lui_-_même. Il sentait qu'il avait une grosse part de responsabilité, dans tout ce qui arrivait maintenant. Il avait croisé le regard de Sirius, lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés avant le petit_-_déjeuner. Tant de lassitude, de dégoût… _Il est en train de mourir_… Pourquoi n'arrivait_-_il pas à se sortir les mots de Rogue de la tête ?

Il aurait dû faire en sorte que les choses n'aillent pas si loin, ne pas traquer Sirius pour lui reprocher le moindre faux pas. Ne pas le pousser à bout, alors qu'il voyait bien qu'il n'était plus capable d'encaisser. Peut_-_être qu'alors Sirius ne se serait pas emporté comme il l'avait fait contre Remus. Peut_-_être qu'il ne se serait pas enfui du château pour se cacher on ne savait où et qu'il serait maintenant à l'abri dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Il ne servait à rien de s'appesantir sur leurs erreurs. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : s'assurer que Remus ne ferait pas de mal à Sirius.

§§§§

Sirius avait passé la journée dans la Forêt Interdite, sous sa forme animagus. Etre un chien avait des avantages indéniables : il ne s'appesantissait plus autant sur ses problèmes.

Dans le début de l'après_-_midi, poussé par la faim, il s'était rendu jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Le garde_-_chasse lui avait donné quelques restes, sans montrer la moindre surprise envers ce gros chien sorti de la forêt. Mais Hagrid avait sans doute vu des animaux bien plus étranges qu'un chien. Padfoot avait dévoré la nourriture qu'il lui tendait avec reconnaissance. Pourtant, il s'était enfui sitôt son repas terminé, se dérobant aux tentatives du brave homme pour l'approcher.

Sirius éprouvait maintenant une réelle répugnance à se laisser toucher, et elle demeurait même sous sa forme animale. Même s'il était par ailleurs bien conscient qu'Hagrid ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Il était retourné dans la forêt, sans se soucier de réapparaître au château. Sans doute MacGonagall était_-_elle furieuse contre lui. Peut_-_être même était_-_elle allée se plaindre auprès de Dumbledore… Au fond de sa tête de chien, il savait que les quelques heures de répit qu'il s'octroyait maintenant seraient chèrement payées par la suite. Mais il était si près de _craquer_ qu'il préférait ne pas y songer. Et puis, que pouvait_-_on lui faire de pire que ce qu'on lui avait déjà fait, de toute façon ?

Il se dénicha une petite clairière ensoleillée au milieu de laquelle il s'allongea. Il savoura la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur ses flancs, l'odeur douce de l'herbe sous lui, et il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil se couchait. Il était temps de rentrer. Et d'affronter la colère du corps enseignant, et sans doute aussi celle de James. James qui avait pris la défense de Remus contre lui. Il frissonna subitement. _C'est la pleine lune_… Il accéléra sa course. Sans doute Remus était_-_il dans la cabane hurlante… Mais il n'en jurerait pas. Moony avait perdu l'habitude de rester enfermé, depuis que les Maraudeurs se joignaient à lui les nuits de pleine lune. Et peut_-_être James l'avait_-_il libéré.

Il n'était guère prudent de s'attarder dans la forêt cette nuit. A tout prendre, mieux valait faire face à la fureur de MacGonagall qu'à celle d'un loup_-_garou.

Il allait quitter le sous_-_bois quand une masse sombre le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol. Il se redressa aussitôt sur ses pattes et fit face à son agresseur.

D'une brusque détente, le loup se jeta sur lui. Il ne l'avait pas senti venir.

_Il ne veut pas jouer_, réalisa aussitôt Sirius. _Il veut me tuer_.

Il sentit la panique le submerger lorsque les crocs de la bête s'enfoncèrent dans son cou.

§§§§

Le loup avait rapidement repéré la trace du chien. Aussi ténue que soit sa piste, il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le retrouver, lui, le traître. Lui, qui ne se joignait plus à lui, comme avant, pour leurs jeux nocturnes. Trois nuits qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Il s'était enfoncé dans la Forêt Interdite, l'oreille aux aguets et le cou tendu, humant l'air à la recherche de sa proie.

Pourquoi le chien était_-_il là, dans cette forêt, si ce n'était pour le retrouver ? Et pourquoi n'était_-_il pas avec ses deux autres amis, le cerf et le rat ?

A cause de l'_homme_. Celui qu'il sentait s'agiter au fond de sa conscience, là où la lune l'avait enfoui. _L'homme_ ne voulait pas de Padfoot auprès de lui. Une fois de plus, il se fichait des ses besoins à lui, le loup. Et sa rage n'en était que plus profonde.

Il l'avait repéré.

Il s'était rapproché de sa proie avec précaution, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il s'amusait à chasser ensemble. Mais cette fois, il n'avait absolument pas envie de jouer.

Il bondit, le renversa, attaqua encore.

Ses crocs acérés percèrent sa gorge et un flot de sang chaud lui emplit la gueule. Le chien gémit et secoua la tête pour se libérer de l'emprise de ses mâchoires, mais le loup pesa sur lui de tout son poids pour l'immobiliser et le mordit plus profondément encore.

Le chien geignait doucement. Sans doute lui faisait_-_il mal. Et le loup sentit son excitation grandir : le goût du sang, l'odeur de la peur… Il s'en délectait, voulait s'en repaître. Ses instincts carnassiers lui hurlaient de déchirer cette chair palpitante à pleines dents, de dévorer sa proie, mais _quelque chose_ de plus puissant s'imposa à lui. Son désir allait au_-_delà d'un désir de mort.

Il desserra les mâchoires, libérant le chien, et enfouit sa truffe dans sa blessure, se gorgeant de l'odeur de son sang. Il aimait cette odeur, elle évoquait bien plus, pour lui, que celle d'une simple proie. Elle lui parlait de compréhension et de connivence, elle lui rappelait la fin de sa solitude et l'atténuation de ses souffrances. L'odeur de son _ami_.

Avec un grondement de gorge qui disait sa profonde satisfaction, il se mit à lécher la plaie sanglante, savourant le chaud liquide sur sa langue, sa texture presque onctueuse, sa saveur subtile.

Le chien ne bougeait plus. Les oreilles plaquées vers l'arrière, il semblait dans l'expectative.

Le loup relâcha son étreinte sensiblement, concentré sur sa tâche.

§§§§

Il va me tuer…pensa Sirius. 

Il était terrorisé. Le poids de la bête sur son dos, son souffle chaud, ses crocs… Après ce qu'il avait vécu pendant les vacances, il avait cru que plus rien ne pourrait l'effrayer. Mais le loup_-_garou était incontrôlable, et il était sa proie désignée.

_C'est de ma faute_, pensa Sirius, _je l'ai agressé, il se venge…_

Il poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque Moony accentua la pression sur son cou.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé se faire tuer un jour par l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

_Non, Remus n'est plus ton ami, tu l'as trahi… Il a failli mourir par ta faute, tu t'es servi de lui… Si le loup veut te tuer maintenant, tu l'as bien cherché…_

Il ne savait plus ce qui était le plus douloureux. Les crocs de Moony enfoncés en lui, déchiquetant ses chairs, ou la preuve flagrante que plus rien ne subsistait désormais de leur amitié. Ainsi, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, le chien et le loup, il n'était plus rien d'autre, maintenant, qu'une victime à mettre à mort.

Cette dernière constatation le brisa un peu plus. Et il cessa de se débattre. _Tue-moi, Moony, si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires…_

Non. Remus _ne pouvait pas_ souhaiter sa mort. Quels que soient les désirs du loup, ils n'auraient jamais l'aval de Remus.

_Si Moony me tue, Remus ne se le pardonnera jamais._

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les liens qui les unissaient, il en était conscient. Mais il connaissait Remus. Il n'avait jamais accepté cette part de lui qui prenait le dessus tous les mois pour tout ce qu'elle impliquait de violence et de bestialité. Il ne se supporterait pas meurtrier.

Et _Padfoot_, lui, refuserait de se laisser tuer. Son instinct de conservation lui hurlait de se défendre.

Tandis que le loup se détendait, le museau enfoui dans son cou, il s'efforçait de reprendre ses esprits et d'évaluer sa situation rationnellement. Il devait trouver un moyen.

§§§§

Moony ferma les yeux, grondant doucement sa satisfaction. Son museau barbouillé de sang s'attardait dans le pelage emmêlé du chien, humant son odeur. Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que Padfoot se glissait entre ses pattes.

Brusquement, le chien se redressa et se dégagea d'un coup de rein.

Furieux, le loup se ramassa sur lui_-_même et se jeta sur lui de nouveau. Mais Padfoot fit un écart et chercha à prendre un peu de champ. En vain. En deux enjambées, Moony fut de nouveau sur lui, et il sentit sa gueule se refermer sur sa hanche. Un aboiement étranglé lui échappa, tandis qu'il se tordait sur le sol, contraint par le loup à s'allonger sur le flanc. La douleur était trop vive, il chercha à éloigner son agresseur d'un coup de griffes qui l'atteignit sur le museau.

L'attaque décupla la rage du loup. Il lui laboura les flancs de ses griffes tranchantes, sourd aux gémissements du chien. Son envie de tuer fut décuplée par l'abondance du sang versé. Son odeur était si forte qu'elle l'enivrait, le poussait à blesser sa victime plus profondément encore. _Tuer_.

Le chien gisait, immobile sur le flanc. Ses plaintes n'étaient plus guère qu'un soupir.

Les yeux jaunes du loup le contemplèrent avec avidité, comme s'il anticipait d'avance le plaisir de la mise à mort. Mais il capta le regard du chien et s'immobilisa, dans l'expectative.

Il y avait plus que de la peur ou de la douleur, dans ce regard.

Et il se souvint subitement d'une chose : ce chien était _son ami_. Il lui devait les quelques rares moments joyeux de son existence.

Il se pencha sur le chien, ouvrit sa gueule ensanglantée… et lui lécha doucement le bout du museau. Le chien releva la tête, les oreilles plaquées en arrière et gémissant. Mais le loup avait perdu de sa rage. Il s'allongea près de lui, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'ils jouaient et, délicatement, commença à lécher ses blessures.

Il soignait maintenant son camarade avec autant d'ardeur qu'il en avait mis à le blesser. Il nettoya chaque plaie avec application, épanchant le sang qui s'en écoulait et dégustant celui_-_ci avec un plaisir si manifeste que Sirius eut peur à plus d'un moment de voir ressurgir son désir de le dévorer.

Mais le loup se contentait de grogner doucement, tandis que sa langue passait d'une blessure à une autre. Et il enfouissait sa truffe dans les longs poils du chien, retrouvant son odeur sous celle, entêtante, du sang.

Il aimait son odeur.

Mais quelque_-_chose le troubla. Un souvenir de _l'homme_.

Il se redressa et posa ses pattes sur le chien. Il le renifla plus attentivement. Il reconnut l'odeur humaine, mêlée à celle du chien, qui caractérisait Padfoot. Il chercha encore.

C'était davantage la trace d'un effluve qu'une véritable odeur identifiable, mais elle était présente. Et Moony comprit que _l'homme_ ne s'était pas trompé.

Il y avait sur Padfoot une odeur qui n'aurait pas dû y être. Une odeur humaine qui n'appartenait à aucun de leurs amis – des amis de _l'homme_ que le loup tolérait. Une odeur _désagréable_.

Il sentit sa colère ressurgir.

Il se jeta sur le chien en grondant. Celui_-_ci se ramassa sur lui_-_même, dans une tentative plutôt vaine de se protéger des griffes et des crocs de la bête.

Morsures, griffures. Le sang jaillit de nouveau, de blessures toujours plus nombreuses.

Mais brusquement, le loup s'éloigna. Il avait noyé l'odeur de l'intrus dans le sang, il était satisfait. Il s'allongea à quelques pas du chien, dardant sur celui_-_ci ses prunelles jaune d'or.

Padfoot finit par bouger, légèrement. Le loup lui adressa un grondement d'avertissement. Mais le chien se remit sur ses pattes et avança lentement jusqu'à lui, tête basse, la queue entre les jambes, dans une attitude de parfaite soumission. Il se coucha devant le loup, sa tête posée juste sous sa gueule. Moony posa une patte sur lui avec un grognement satisfait.

§§§§

La nuit s'achevait.

Le loup se convulsa violemment, hurlant sa douleur, tandis que la métamorphose s'inversait. Et Remus s'écroula sur le sol, nu et grelottant. Une légère plainte sortait de ses lèvres rougies par le sang et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la mousse trempée de rosée.

Il glissa sur ses genoux jusqu'à Padfoot et s'affala sur lui, la tête posée sur son flanc.

Il avait si froid que la chaleur du corps du chien lui apparut comme une bénédiction. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer un moment par la respiration de l'animal. Il était si épuisé, son corps était si douloureux qu'il ne voulait penser à rien. Il n'avait aucune envie de courir après les souvenirs de la nuit passée, souvenirs qui s'effaçaient aussi rapidement qu'un rêve.

Mais Padfoot bougea sous lui et il glissa sur le sol moussu et froid. Il ouvrit les yeux juste au moment où Sirius reprenait forme humaine et il ramena ses genoux contre lui, le corps agité de tremblements. « Sirius… ? » murmura_-_t_-_il. Son visage lui apparut horriblement pâle, dans le jour naissant.

Sans un mot, Sirius retira sa robe et la laissa tomber à ses pieds avant de s'éloigner lentement, en boitant de manière si prononcée que Remus sentit la peur le gagner.

J'ai blessé Sirius… 

« Sirius, attends ! » cria_-_t_-_il. Sirius tourna la tête vers lui. Ils échangèrent un regard. _J'ai failli le tuer… Merde, Sirius…_ Remus voulait au moins s'excuser, et surtout s'assurer qu'il allait bien…

« Je ne voulais pas… commença_-_t_-_il, gauchement.  
_-_ Si, tu le voulais… » répondit Sirius. Et il y avait bien plus de douleur que de reproche dans sa voix.  
Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Sirius se métamorphosa et le chien reprit sa marche claudicante sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

Remus était trop faible, trop harassé, pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Et il avait terriblement froid. D'une main tremblante, il prit la robe de Sirius sur le sol et l'enfila. Elle était encore pleine de sa chaleur, et il se sentit immédiatement mieux.

Il se redressa lentement. Il n'était guère prudent de rester seul dans la Forêt Interdite, surtout sous sa forme humaine. Et il devait rejoindre la cabane hurlante avant Mrs Pomfresh.

Et retrouver Sirius.

Il se mit en marche, péniblement.

§§§§

James avait renoncé à retrouver Sirius ou Remus. Le loup semblait s'être enfoncé très avant dans le sous_-_bois, et il n'était pas prudent de le suivre. Malgré son imposante stature, il y avait là des créatures qui n'hésiteraient pas à prendre en chasse un cerf. Il n'avait pas peur de prendre des risques, si ceux_-_ci étaient justifiés. Mais se lancer ainsi, de nuit, au plus profond de la Forêt Interdite, sans savoir précisément où chercher, ni même si Sirius était réellement en danger, lui paraissait totalement stupide.

Il s'était donc résigné à rentrer dans Poudlard, et Peter et lui avaient regagné leur dortoir, la mort dans l'âme. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il était inquiet. Terriblement.

Et si Remus avait retrouvé Sirius ? Et si le loup l'avait attaqué ? Et si Sirius ne revenait pas ?

La pensée que Sirius puisse être blessé, ou même tué, lui était insupportable. Et il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : il était bien trop attaché à son ami pour l'oublier. Toute la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir contre lui n'y faisait rien. Et maintenant qu'il craignait de le perdre vraiment, son absence lui sembla plus intolérable encore.

Il quitta son lit, sur lequel il s'était jeté tout habillé et prit la carte du Maraudeur. Sirius n'était pas rentré. Il la replia en soupirant. _Est-ce que Moony pourrait réellement s'en prendre à Sirius ?_ Il aurait aimé se persuader que non. Mais Remus lui_-_même avait semblé réellement inquiet, avant sa transformation. Et cela ne présageait certainement rien de bon.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Peter. Après s'être longtemps retourné, celui_-_ci avait fini par s'endormir, mais son sommeil, visiblement, n'avait rien de paisible.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là, dans cette chambre. Il était trop angoissé. Une nouvelle fois, il sortit dans le parc.

Sous sa forme de cerf, il refit tout le chemin depuis le Saule Cogneur jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite, dans l'espoir de trouver une trace. En vain. Il passa le reste de la nuit à parcourir le parc et les abords immédiats de la forêt.

Au petit jour, épuisé, il reprit la route du Saule, pensant que Remus y reviendrait sans doute, maintenant qu'il était redevenu humain.

Il aperçut une frêle silhouette qui avançait en chancelant. Il bondit aussitôt vers elle, à moitié soulagé. A moitié seulement.

A deux pas de son ami, il reprit forme humaine.

« Remus ! » fit_-_il, le dévorant du regard.

Ce qu'il vit lui donna un nouveau coup au cœur. Remus était couvert de sang, son visage en était barbouillé. Et il paraissait si faible… « Tu es blessé ? » demanda_-_t_-_il, tentant en vain de maîtriser l'angoisse qui perçait dans sa voix. Remus leva un regard incertain vers lui, la ligne de ses sourcils s'arquant d'un air interrogatif, comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui disait. « Tu es plein de sang ! » ajouta James.

Remus baissa les yeux sur ses mains et les contempla un moment. Comme s'il essayait de se souvenir. « Non… C'est le sang de Sirius… »

James n'aurait jamais pensé que ces quelques mots puissent lui faire si mal. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

« Remus… fit_-_il, d'une voix étranglée. _Où est-il ?! Où est Sirius ?!_ »

Remus pencha la tête, cherchant un souvenir. « Il est rentré… Je crois… » répondit Remus. Sa voix était si faible… « Il m'a donné sa robe… et il m'a laissé dans la forêt… » poursuivit_-_il.

Il chancela et James le retint par le bras. « Je vais te ramener à la cabane…dit_-_il.

_-_ Pas comme ça, répondit Remus, s'accrochant à lui. Pomfresh ne comprendra jamais… pourquoi j'ai tout ce sang… sur moi… » James sortit sa baguette de sa poche et jeta un sort de nettoyage sur son ami. Puis, il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher.

Ils revinrent vers le Saule Cogneur en silence. James mourait d'envie de presser son ami de questions, mais il le sentait si faible et si fatigué qu'il se retint. Les questions viendraient ensuite, lorsqu'ils auraient regagné la Cabane Hurlante. _Sirius ne doit pas aller si mal que ça, puisqu'il est rentré…_ se répétait James, tentant de se rassurer. Mais il y avait tant de sang, sur Remus… James ne pouvait pas imaginer Sirius en perdre autant et aller bien. Surtout dans l'état qui était le sien maintenant.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le tunnel, Remus devant James, et celui_-_ci pouvait voir à quel point cela lui demandait d'efforts. Il aurait voulu l'aider, le soutenir, mais l'étroitesse du souterrain ne le permettait pas vraiment. Avec un soupir, Remus déboucha enfin dans la cabane délabrée. Encore quelques marches à grimper, et il s'affala dans le lit. James rabattit la couverture sur lui.

« Pomfresh ne devrait plus tarder, je vais y aller… dit_-_il.

_-_ Trouve Sirius, James… murmura Remus, les yeux fermés et déjà prêt à sombrer dans le sommeil. Il est blessé… » Ses traits se crispèrent, tandis qu'un souvenir remontait à sa mémoire. Et James sentit son inquiétude grandir encore. Remus semblait tellement désolé… « James, je t'en prie… insista Remus. Ne le laisse pas tout seul, il a besoin d'aide…  
_-_ Bien sûr, que je vais trouver Sirius ! assura James, serrant ses doigts dans les siens.  
_-_ Je sais que tu es toujours en colère contre lui, ajouta Remus, rouvrant les yeux pour le regarder avec insistance, mais essaye de dépasser ça…  
_-_ Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui à ce point_-_là, Remus ! Je vais le trouver, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je te rejoins à l'infirmerie. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus se recroquevilla sur le lit délabré, le cœur lourd. Il avait blessé Sirius, il avait failli le tuer…

_« Je ne voulais pas…  
- Si, tu le voulais… »_

Sirius avait raison. Et il pourrait continuer à nier, cela ne changerait rien. Le loup ne s'en serait jamais pris au chien, s'il n'avait pas voulu réellement lui faire mal. Et il aurait beau essayer de se retrancher derrière l'idée qu'il _n'était pas_ le loup, il ne ferait que se mentir à lui_-_même. Le loup était une partie de lui. Sa colère contre Sirius n'était qu'un reflet de celle de l'humain en lui.

Remus sentit des larmes lui échapper. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller poussiéreux, retrouva la trace de l'odeur de Sirius.

Sirius était blessé. Il souffrait, par sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas simplement rester là, à attendre de James qu'il le soigne, il devait le rejoindre et lui dire simplement combien il était désolé. 

Il se força à se redresser, mit un pied à terre et concentra toute sa volonté à se mettre debout.

Il parvint à faire quelques pas dans la chambre, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient.


	26. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26 :

Sirius referma la porte des toilettes derrière lui et s'appuya contre le battant, à bout de forces. La douleur qui irradiait de sa hanche droite était plus forte, maintenant qu'il se tenait sur ses deux jambes. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester dans le château sous sa forme animale.

Il fit quelques pas en avant, portant son poids sur sa jambe valide. Il ne s'était plus senti aussi mal depuis qu'il avait été libéré des cachots de Malefoy. Il inspira profondément…

« Aaaahhhhh !!!! Un _garçon _dans mes toilettes !!!! » Sirius sursauta brusquement et faillit tomber sur le sol. Le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde jaillit de la cabine à sa gauche et se précipita au_-_devant de lui, son visage ingrat tordu par l'horreur. Sirius soupira. « Désolé, Mimi, mais je n'ai pas le choix… » dit_-_il, avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun autre endroit où il puisse se réfugier et soigner ses blessures sans être dérangé.

Le fantôme descendit à sa hauteur et avança son visage blafard vers le sien. « Et _pourquoi_ viens_-_tu dans _mes_ toilettes ?!  
_-_ S'il te plait, Mimi… » Il n'avait pas le courage de se lancer dans une joute oratoire.

Ignorant Mimi, il s'avança jusqu'aux lavabos. Celle_-_ci le suivit, subitement intéressée. Elle lui tourna autour un moment et ses lèvres fantomatiques s'étirèrent dans un sourire qui se voulait gracieux. Sirius retira sa chemise trempée de sang, et le regard de Mimi s'écarquilla. « Ooohhh !!! fit_-_elle. C'est plutôt à l'infirmerie, que tu devrais aller ! » Sirius ne répondit pas. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire la causette avec un fantôme. « Je t'assure ! insista Mimi. A moins que tu n'ais décidé de trépasser… » Elle gloussa. « Oh, oui ! Je serais vraiment ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie !

« Mimi, s'il te plait… ! » prévint Sirius, très las. Mimi lui lança un regard dépité et flotta vers le fond des toilettes d'un air boudeur, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Sirius posa sa chemise sur le bord du lavabo, ouvrit les robinets et se regarda dans le petit miroir crasseux fixé au mur.

C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait.

Les crocs de Moony n'avaient manqué sa veine jugulaire que de peu, et il perdait vraiment beaucoup de sang. Il effleura les lèvres béantes de la blessure du bout des doigts, frissonnant de douleur et baissa les yeux sur son torse, sur les plaies infligées par les griffes du loup. Certaines étaient plus profondes que les autres, d'autres n'étaient plus que de longues zébrures écarlates. Il savait sans avoir besoin de le voir, que son dos était dans le même état.

Il déboutonna son pantalon et le baissa légèrement, dénudant sa hanche avec une grimace. La marque des crocs du loup était clairement visible, sur sa peau souillée de sang. Un large hématome cernait la blessure, jusqu'en haut de la cuisse.

Il sentit la panique le submerger. Ses blessures étaient trop nombreuses, trop profondes, parfois, et il n'avait rien pour les soigner, rien pour étancher le sang qu'il perdait encore abondamment, rien pour soulager sa douleur. Il avait besoin d'aide. Mais qui accepterait de l'aider ? Il ne pouvait se confier à aucun des adultes, et il n'avait plus un seul ami. _Non, tu ne peux rien attendre de personne…_ _Tu es tout seul… Et c'est bien fait pour toi, il ne fallait pas embêter Moony…_

Est_-_ce qu'il avait vraiment mérité d'avoir si mal ? Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de si terrible, il n'avait cherché qu'à se protéger un peu, à se soustraire au regard désagréablement perçant de Remus. Car il avait été certain, à ce moment_-_là, qu'il suspectait quelque_-_chose. Mais il n'était pas prêt à parler des sévices qu'il endurait depuis deux mois. Surtout que les interrogations de Remus ne lui avaient semblé être motivées que par la curiosité. Un fond de fierté, que Malefoy et même Rogue n'étaient pas parvenus à annihiler, lui interdisait de livrer ainsi sa souffrance et sa honte. Même à Remus. Et il avait beau en payer le prix maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir agi autrement.

Qu'il ait mérité ce qui lui arrivait maintenant ou pas, cela n'avait guère d'importance, finalement. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il devrait affronter la situation seul, une fois de plus.

Il prit sa chemise roulée en boule et la mouilla. Il l'appliqua contre sa gorge ensanglantée, serrant les dents pour retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il sentit le sang ruisseler le long de son bras et couler à grosses gouttes sur le sol. Il rinça le tissu maintenant écarlate, les mains tremblantes. Il y avait du sang partout, sur ses bras, sur le bord du lavabo, sur le sol. La tête lui tourna et il se sentit plus mal encore.

Je vais me vider comme un porc qu'on saigne… Et je vais crever ici comme une bête, tout seul… Sûrement dans l'indifférence générale… 

Le désespoir lui nouait les entrailles. Il se sentait totalement impuissant. Sa vue se brouilla et il comprit qu'il pleurait. Il essuya ses larmes du revers de la main, barbouillant ses joues de sang. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il devait conserver son sang_-_froid.

Mais c'était si dur…

Il s'appuya sur la faïence du lavabo. Ses jambes le supportaient à peine, maintenant. La douleur irradiait dans tout son corps, toujours plus vive, et il murmura une prière pour qu'elle cesse enfin. Mais dans la vie qui était la sienne désormais, ne plus souffrir lui semblait de plus en plus illusoire.

Et il ne pouvait plus que se résigner.

§§§§

James appréhendait vraiment de se trouver face_-_à_-_face avec Sirius. Remus semblait tellement défait, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de partir à sa recherche… Dans quel état allait_-_il le retrouver ? Qu'allait_-_il pouvoir lui dire ?

_Et si tu lui disais seulement la vérité ? Que l'idée qu'il pouvait mourir cette nuit t'était simplement insupportable ?_

Mais il savait déjà que ce genre d'argument resterait sans effet, sur Sirius. Après tout, il avait bien volé au secours de Rogue, risqué sa propre vie pour lui éviter la mort… et il n'avait jamais existé aucun lien d'amitié entre Rogue et lui, bien au contraire…

Dis-lui que tu en as assez, que tu veux le retrouver comme avant… 

Ce ne serait jamais comme avant. Sirius avait changé. Il avait voulu tuer Rogue.

Pourquoi as-tu essayé de tuer Rogue ? 

La même question, toujours.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Un bref coup d'œil sur la carte lui confirma que Sirius était toujours là. _Bon, vas-y…_ Il inspira profondément et entra.

Sirius était appuyé contre les lavabos, nu jusqu'à la taille. Couvert de sang.

James étouffa un cri de surprise et d'horreur. Il s'était attendu à le voir blessé, certes, mais pas à ce point_-_là ! Il lui sembla qu'il n'y avait pas une parcelle de sa peau qui n'ait été lacérée par les griffes ou les crocs de Moony. Et tout ce sang…

Sirius avait levé les yeux vers lui, sursautant de surprise. James croisa son regard et y lut sa souffrance, sa solitude et son désespoir. Ses entrailles se nouèrent au fond de son ventre et il eut mal, comme s'il avait été lui_-_même blessé. Terriblement mal.

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction, notant son grand état de faiblesse. Il avait remarqué auparavant que Sirius avait maigri, mais il n'avait jamais mesuré à quel point. _Il n'a plus que la peau sur les os ! Oh, Sirius, comment en es-tu arrivé là ?!_ C'était en partie de sa faute, il le savait. Son amertume n'en fut que plus profonde.

« Va_-_t_-_en, James… » Sa voix était rauque et étranglée, comme s'il la maîtrisait mal. « Sirius… » Il ne savait plus quoi dire, maintenant. Il n'était pas préparé à faire face à cela. « Laisse_-_moi… insista Sirius.

_-_ Remus était très inquiet… » _Moi aussi_. Pourquoi n'arrivait_-_il pas à le dire ? « Remus ? Il est bien rentré ? demanda Sirius, rebaissant les yeux sur le lavabo.

_-_ Oui. Il m'a demandé de te trouver. Il voulait… s'assurer que tu allais bien…

_-_ Je suis vivant. » Sa voix était si lugubre que James en frissonna.

« Tu me sembles plutôt mal en point… » reprit James. C'était plus qu'un euphémisme. Les lèvres pâles de Sirius s'étirèrent dans un rictus sarcastique. « Ah ouais ?

_-_ Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh…

_-_ Parce que tu imagines qu'elle est assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre comment j'ai pu être blessé de la sorte ? répliqua Sirius avec morgue. Et tu me vois en train de lui expliquer que je n'ai pas été contaminé par Remus parce que je n'étais pas humain, au moment où il m'a attaqué ? Tu crois qu'il réagira comment, Dumbledore, en apprenant que je suis un animagus non déclaré, en plus d'un psychopathe en puissance ? »

James ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il avait beau avoir confiance en la bienveillance de leur directeur, il était sûr qu'il n'empêcherait pas la loi de s'emparer de Sirius. Devenir un animagus non déclaré lui vaudrait la prison à coup sûr.

« Je ne supporte plus d'être enfermé dans le château toute la journée, reprit Sirius d'une voix morne, comme s'il avait suivi sa pensée. Je ne survivrais certainement pas à Azkaban… » _Mais si tu ne te soignes pas, tu ne survivras pas non plus à cette nuit_, pensa James en frissonnant.

Il fit les derniers pas qui le séparaient encore de Sirius. Celui_-_ci lâcha le lavabo pour reculer. Et James n'eut même pas l'impression que son geste était délibéré. Il tendit la main pour l'arrêter. « Attends, Sirius… Tu as vraiment besoin de soins… » Sirius eut un ricanement sec et sans joie. « Je me débrouillerai…

_-_ Et tu vas t'y prendre comment ?! » répliqua James, exaspéré. Il était vraiment inquiet, et voir Sirius prendre les choses ainsi le hérissait prodigieusement. Pourquoi ne pouvait_-_il pas simplement le laisser lui apporter l'aide nécessaire ?

« Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut te foutre ?! répliqua Sirius. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions encore amis et que tu doives vraiment t'en soucier ! »

James ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait dit ça comme ça. Il aurait beau faire tous les pas possibles vers Sirius, il comprit subitement que celui_-_ci reculerait toujours d'autant. Sirius ne voulait pas de son aide, il ne voulait plus de son amitié. C'était fini.

Il était écœuré.

« Tu es vraiment stupide ! lâcha_-_t_-_il, vertement.

_-_ Barre_-_toi, James !

_-_ Vide_-_toi de ton sang, si c'est ce que tu veux ! Je m'en lave les mains ! »

Sirius croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et James fut certain de l'avoir vu frissonner. Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Il était juste exaspéré de voir Sirius le repousser ainsi. Si seulement il voulait bien l'écouter… 

« Je suis désolé, Sirius, murmura_-_t_-_il, tentant de se rattraper. Laisse_-_moi t'aider… Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester comme ça !  
_-_ Va_-_t_-_en… » répliqua Sirius.

James s'approcha un peu plus de lui, et Sirius recula d'autant, mal assuré sur ses jambes. Et James réalisa que ce n'était pas la bonne façon pour l'aider. Que pourrait_-_il faire, de toute façon ? Il ne maîtrisait pas suffisamment les sorts de guérison pour lui être d'un grand secours. Il avait besoin de remèdes, de bandages. Alors, il tourna les talons, la mort dans l'âme, et quitta les toilettes.

Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, il entendit un sanglot étouffé. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de bois, ses propres yeux brûlants de larmes.

§§§§

Lorsque James entra dans l'infirmerie, il fut accueilli par une Pomfresh souriante. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Remus va parfaitement bien, Mr Potter, lui dit_-_elle, se méprenant sans doute sur la raison de sa pâleur. Il ne dort pas encore. Voulez_-_vous le voir ? » James fit oui de la tête.

Remus était assis dans le lit, appuyé contre de gros oreillers confortables. Il paraissait fatigué, mais son regard était alerte et capta aussitôt celui de son ami. « Je vous laisse », dit l'infirmière, retournant vers son bureau. James s'assit sur le lit, près de Remus et s'accorda un bref moment. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Remus, il savait à quel point celui_-_ci se sentait coupable, pour ce qui était arrivé à Sirius.

« Inutile de me ménager, James… dit Remus, de sa voix douce et triste. Je sais que je lui ai fait mal… Très mal… Je l'ai vu à son regard, ce matin… » James ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. « C'est si terrible que ça ? demanda Remus, d'une voix plus basse encore.

_-_ Il est… Oh, Remus ! Qu'est_-_ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

Remus ferma les yeux, et son visage se crispa. James remarqua une fine zébrure rosée sur sa joue, qui tranchait avec la pâleur de son teint. « J'ai essayé de le tuer… dit finalement Remus.

_-_ Pas toi, le loup… corrigea James, par automatisme.

_-_ Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, James, poursuivit Remus. Juste… Juste que Moony voulait _vraiment_ lui faire mal.

_-_ Mais il n'est pas mort, remarqua James.

_-_ Parce que… » Il soupira profondément et fronça les sourcils, comme pour préciser sa pensée. « Moony a _besoin _de Padfoot, James. Il se fiche que nous soyons brouillés, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que son ami lui manque… Il _me_ manque… »

Il se tut et James posa une main sur la sienne. Il comprenait parfaitement, il ressentait la même chose.

« Quand j'ai senti son odeur, hier soir, dans la cabane… Moony s'est senti trahi… Il était en colère. »

Mais il y avait eu tellement plus que cela… Remus était trop fatigué, maintenant, pour y penser plus à fond.

« Comment va_-_t_-_il, James ?

_-_ Il est couvert de plaies… Il perd beaucoup de sang… Tu… Moony… l'a mordu à la gorge… C'est plutôt moche, Remus…

_-_ Il faut que Pomfresh le soigne… murmura Remus d'une voix blanche.

_-_ Il ne viendra pas. Comment expliquerait_-_il ça sans nous compromettre les uns et les autres ?

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire, James ?

_-_ Je suis venu chercher de quoi le soigner. Je m'en chargerai moi_-_même… Dis_-_moi ce que je dois prendre pour nettoyer et cicatriser ses blessures… »

Remus tendit la main vers la tablette, au pied de son lit, chargée de pots et de fioles et James fit disparaître les remèdes au fond de sa poche.

§§§§ 

James quitta l'infirmerie et prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondors au pas de course, bousculant au passage les premiers élèves qui descendaient vers la salle commune pour le petit_-_déjeuner. Il devait faire vite. Il voulait revenir auprès de Sirius avant que quelqu'un le trouve, et lui donner les premiers soins au plus vite, mais il voulait d'abord prendre des vêtements propres pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas quitter les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde dans des vêtements dégoulinants de sang.

Il allait entrer dans son dortoir, lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine à l'intérieur. Une voix sèche et autoritaire, à laquelle s'efforçait de répondre Peter. _MacGonagall_… Il serra les fioles, au fond de sa poches, et entra. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le petit Peter affronter seul leur directrice de maison.

« Où est Mr Black ! » insistait MacGonagall, les mains posées sur ses hanches osseuses. Debout devant elle, Peter n'en menait pas large. Ses joues étaient très rouges, et il évitait de croiser son regard. « Je vous assure que je ne sais pas, Professeur… couina_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Professeur MacGonagall ? » intervint James. Peter leva les yeux vers lui avec soulagement. « Ah, Potter ! fit la vieille femme, les lèvres pincées. Où est Mr Black ?

_-_ Il n'a pas dormi ici, Professeur. Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit.

_-_ D'où venez_-_vous ?

_-_ De l'infirmerie. C'était la pleine lune, je voulais voir comment allait Remus. »

Le fait qu'il ne dise que la vérité l'aida considérablement à garder son calme. MacGonagall le dévisagea longuement. « Ainsi, Black n'a pas réapparu depuis sa sortie d'hier matin… résuma_-_t_-_elle. Et vous n'êtes pas inquiet ? Je vous croyais amis !

_-_ Plus depuis qu'il a compromis Remus, répondit James avec une pointe d'amertume. Sirius n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête. S'il ne veut pas être retrouvé… » Il haussa les épaules.

MacGonagall semblait hésiter. « Mr Black va au_-_devant de gros ennuis, Mr Potter », insista_-_t_-_elle. _Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'il est en train de vivre maintenant…_ « Alors je vous conseille vivement de me dire où je peux le trouver…

_-_ Je n'en sais rien, Professeur ». Son regard était si franc que MacGonagall n'insista pas. Elle tourna les talons et quitta le dortoir.

« Ouf ! soupira Peter, se laissant tomber sur son lit. Heureusement que tu es arrivé, elle ne voulait plus me lâcher ! » James ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la malle de Sirius. Il fourragea dedans, sous le regard étonné de Pettigrew. « Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ?

_-_ Il me faut des vêtements pour Sirius.

_-_ Des vêtements ?! Pour Sirius ? Tu sais où il est ? » James acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit une chemise, un pantalon et une robe de la malle. « Il va… bien ? demanda Peter, la bouche subitement sèche.

_-_ Pas exactement… Ecoute, Peter, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches pas plus… » Comme il lui tournait le dos, James ne vit pas le regard blessé que Peter posa sur lui. James plia les vêtements et les glissa sous sa robe. « Descends manger, ne t'occupe de rien…

_-_ Mais Sirius ?

_-_ Je vais m'en charger, Peter. »

Il quitta le dortoir, descendit dans la salle commune et passa par le portrait de la grosse dame. Tandis qu'il quittait la tour des Gryffondors, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un le suivait. Un bref coup d'œil derrière lui lui révéla qu'il s'agissait du Préfet en chef. Il s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Tu me suis ?!

_-_ Parfaitement, Potter, répondit le préfet sans sourire. Ordre de MacGonagall. Elle veut savoir où se cache Black.

_-_ Je n'en sais rien !

_-_ Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis… »

James haussa les épaules et reprit sa route. « Tu vas me suivre toute la journée ?

_-_ Absolument ! »

James fit une grimace. Comment pourrait_-_il soigner Sirius, avec ce crampon aux trousses ?! 

A cours d'idées, il prit la direction de la grande salle. Il devait trouver un moyen de semer Parks, au plus vite. Il savait que chaque minute était importante. Outre que Sirius manquait à tout moment de se faire découvrir, il devait en plus souffrir effroyablement. Il fallait l'emmener au plus vite dans un lieu plus sûr que les toilettes de Mimi et le soigner.

Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, toujours sous le regard inquisiteur de Parks. Machinalement, il tendit la main vers les victuailles du petit_-_déjeuner, et glissa furtivement quelques tartines dans sa poche. Il les donnerait à Sirius dès qu'il le pourrait… 

Alors qu'il cherchait encore vainement un moyen d'échapper à la surveillance du préfet, il vit MacGonagall entrer dans la salle et s'approcher de la table des professeurs pour échanger quelques mots avec Dumbledore.

« Sirius Black… dit Franck Londubat à sa droite à l'un de ses camarades. Ils ne savent toujours pas où il s'est caché.

_-_ MacGonagall est venue nous interroger dans notre dortoir ce matin…

_-_ C'est inquiétant, non ? Et s'il s'était perdu dans la Forêt Interdite ?

_-_ Il est plus malin que ça ! Il se planque pour ne pas écoper d'une punition supplémentaire !

_-_ Avec toutes celles qu'il a à faire déjà, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient lui trouver à faire d'autre…

_-_ Dormir dans le dortoir des Serpentards ? suggéra Franck avec un sourire.

_-_ Ce n'est pas drôle ! coupa Lily, se levant de table. Il a peut_-_être vraiment des problèmes ! »

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait subitement allumé une lumière en pleine nuit. _Lily, ma Lily, montre-moi que je ne me suis pas trompé sur toi et que tu as vraiment bon cœur…_

Lily allait quitter la salle, lorsqu'il se leva à son tour et lui emboîta le pas. « Evans ! Je peux te demander un truc, au sujet du devoir de potions ? » Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Préfet en chef se lever à son tour. « Devoir de potions ? Tu ne l'as pas encore fait ?! s'exclama Lily, surprise.

_-_ Si, mais il y a juste un truc… Tu m'accordes deux secondes ? »

§§§§

Il entraîna la jeune fille à sa suite, s'efforçant de ne pas presser l'allure pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Parks, ainsi qu'il l'avait parié, les suivait de loin. « Tu peux m'expliquer, Potter ?! fit Lily, suspicieuse.

_-_ Lily… J'ai un gros problème… » Lily rougit et le foudroya du regard. « Encore une de tes sottises ! Et tu veux que je te couvre, c'est ça ?!

_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de moi, Lily… » Il baissa la voix. Parks ne devait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. « C'est Sirius… Il faut que tu aides Sirius ! »

La jeune fille le regarda avec gravité. « Explique_-_moi… soupira_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Il est blessé.

_-_ Blessé ?! Pourquoi n'est_-_il pas à l'infirmerie ?!

_-_ C'est… C'est un peu compliqué, en vérité…

_-_ Parce que MacGonagall le cherche partout et qu'il passera un mauvais quart d'heure si elle lui met la main dessus ? » James eut un sourire amer. Que le corps professoral le recherche pour le punir devait actuellement passer très largement au_-_dessus de la tête de Sirius. Mais il devait un minimum d'explication à la jeune fille.

« Sirius… a eu un accident. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir. Il ne peut pas aller à l'infirmerie sans… Enfin… Nous risquons tous très gros, dans cette histoire…

_-_ Qui « nous » ?

_-_ Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi… Oui, je sais ce que tu penses… Mais c'est _vraiment_ sérieux, Lily.

_-_ _Sérieux_ au point de risquer de vous faire renvoyer ? » Il repensa aux paroles de Sirius. Sirius évoquant Azkaban.

« Nous risquons la prison, Lily. » La jeune fille eut un sursaut d'effroi. « Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez fait ?!

_-_ Rien de mal…

_-_ On n'enferme pas les gens qui ne font _rien de mal_ en prison, James ! protesta Lily, très pâle.

_-_ Nous avons fait quelque_-_chose d'interdit pour… Pour aider Remus… Ecoute, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, le secret n'est pas à moi seul… Sirius va très mal, est_-_ce que tu acceptes de l'aider ?

_-_ Pourquoi pas toi ?

_-_ On me surveille. Il ne faut pas que MacGonagall trouve Sirius maintenant. Pas dans l'état où il est.

_-_ Tu me fais peur, James… »

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Lily s'aperçut que James était complètement désemparé, et qu'une profonde tristesse l'habitait. Quelque_-_chose remua, au fond de son cœur. Elle ne supportait tout simplement pas de le voir si malheureux.

« Je croyais que tu te fichais de Sirius… » avança_-_t_-_elle lentement. James haussa les épaules. « Qu'il n'était plus ton ami… insista la jeune fille.

_-_ Il ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive…

_-_ Où est_-_il ?

_-_ Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. »

Il savait qu'il risquait gros, en révélant ainsi la cachette de Sirius à la jeune fille. Rien n'empêchait la préfète de courir prévenir le professeur MacGonagall. Il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle n'en ferait rien.

« Bon… soupira_-_t_-_elle. Que dois_-_je faire ? »

James sourit brièvement. Il accéléra le pas pour se mettre temporairement hors de vue de Parks, en tournant le coude d'un couloir, et sortit tout ce que sa robe contenait pour Sirius. Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent lorsqu'il lui remit les remèdes de Pomfresh. « La potion, c'est pour coaguler le sang. La pommade, pour la cicatrisation, expliqua James.

_-_ James…

_-_ Je t'en prie, Lily… Fais en sorte qu'il accepte ça… Ne le laisse pas t'envoyer balader…

_-_ C'est ce qu'il a fait avec toi, c'est ça ?

_-_ Il a absolument besoin de soins. Mais il ne me laissera jamais l'aider.

_-_ C'est ridicule… marmonna la jeune fille.

_-_ Eh bien, ne lui dis pas ça… »

Lily soupira, tira sa baguette magique pour ensorceler sa propre robe et y fourrer tout ce que James lui avait donné, et lui adressa un dernier sourire. « Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à t'aider, James…

_-_ Mon charme ravageur ? suggéra James avec un léger sourire.

_-_ Plutôt le fait que tu sois vraiment inquiet, objecta Lily, très sérieusement. Et que, te connaissant, cela signifie certainement que quelque_-_chose de vraiment grave s'est passé.

_-_ Tu verras par toi_-_même, répondit James sombrement. Merci, Lily. »


	27. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27 :

« Personne n'entre dans mes toilettes !!!! » braillait Mimi d'une voix stridente. Campée devant sa porte, les poings sur les hanches et le visage déformé par la fureur, elle faisait face à une Lily tout aussi déterminée.

« Mimi ! Il _faut_ que j'entre !

_-_ Il y a d'autres toilettes à cet étage ! Tu fais comme ces idiotes de première année qui sont venues tout à l'heure et tu dégages de ma porte ! »

Quelques têtes curieuses se tournaient maintenant vers elles. Lily sentit son exaspération monter d'un cran. « Laisse_-_moi entrer ! souffla_-_t_-_elle. Je sais que Sirius est là, il a besoin d'aide ! » Le fantôme plissa le nez avec dégoût. « Tu vas l'aider comme cet idiot qui est venu et l'a laissé en pleurs ?!

_-_ Ecoute, c'est très gentil à toi de vouloir le défendre… Mais je sais qu'il est blessé, il a besoin de soins… »

Mimi hésita. Mais Lily s'était efforcée de lui parler gentiment, et cela avait toujours eu un effet positif sur elle. Elle s'évapora avec un soupir. Lily poussa la porte des toilettes et la verrouilla derrière elle.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut la mare de sang qui souillait le sol carrelé, près des lavabos. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle avait compris que James ne plaisantait pas, en parlant de quelque_-_chose de grave, mais elle s'aperçut que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer était bien en_-_dessous de la réalité. Mais où était donc Sirius ?

Elle le trouva dans la dernière cabine sur sa droite. Il était allongé sur le sol, recroquevillé autant qu'il pouvait l'être contre la cuvette des WC, ses bras serré autour de lui et sa tête posée par terre. Ses paupières étaient closes, il semblait dormir… à moins qu'il ne soit évanoui. La jeune fille s'agenouilla à ses côtés, horrifiée. Ses yeux glissèrent sur son corps pâle et maigre, s'arrêtant sur ses blessures. _Il y en a tellement_… pensa_-_t_-_elle, affolée.

Elle tendit la main, effleura son bras et retira ses doigts immédiatement. Sa peau était glacée. Une vague de panique la submergea. _Il ne peut pas être mort !_ « Sirius… » appela_-_t_-_elle, d'une voix étranglée. Elle toucha sa joue maculée de sang et de larmes et fut soulagée, quand Sirius remua légèrement à son contact. « Sirius ! » insista_-_t_-_elle.

Elle le prit par les épaules et le secoua doucement. James n'aurait jamais dû le laisser ainsi, seul, dans cet état ! Elle se promit de lui faire la leçon dès que Sirius irait mieux. « Allez, Sirius, insista_-_t_-_elle. Réveille_-_toi ! »

Il battit des paupières et ouvrit les yeux. Il dévisagea la jeune fille sans comprendre. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Lily ? fit Sirius, d'une voix incertaine.  
_-_ Oui, c'est moi. Il faut te soigner, Sirius. Tu peux te redresser ? » Très lentement, soutenu par la jeune fille, il s'assit et s'appuya contre le mur des toilettes. « Viens, il nous faut plus de place… insista Lily.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ici ?  
_-_ James m'a demandé si je voulais bien te filer un coup de main…  
_-_ James… » soupira Sirius.

Il ferma les yeux. Sans doute, James avait _vraiment_ voulu l'aider, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé. Pourquoi l'avait_-_il repoussé comme il l'avait fait ? _Je ne veux rien devoir à sa pitié, je ne lui laisserai pas avoir cette prise-là sur moi…_ Il ne supportait tout simplement pas de voir leur ancienne amitié se résoudre à _ça_ : un peu d'attention concédée par la nécessité.

Lily ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et elle comprit parfaitement où en étaient ses pensées lorsqu'elle avait parlé de James. « Laisse tomber, Sirius, dit_-_elle. Tu n'es pas en état de refuser de l'aide. Même si elle vient de James. » Elle le fit sortir de la cabine et l'aida à s'asseoir près des lavabos.

A la lumière blafarde du plafonnier, les blessures de Sirius étaient plus impressionnantes encore. Lily déglutit péniblement, partagée entre la compassion et la colère. Qu'avait_-_il bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans un état pareil ?! « Je suppose que tu ne me renseigneras pas sur ce qui t'est arrivé… commença_-_t_-_elle. James n'a rien voulu me dire non plus.  
_-_ Nous avons de bonnes raisons de le taire, répondit Sirius d'une voix douce et triste qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.  
_-_ Au moins, vous êtes d'accord sur un point. »

Elle vida ses poches et sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaître des compresses et des pansements. « James a ramené de quoi te soigner de l'infirmerie. Et des vêtements propres. Je me demandais pourquoi, mais ça se passe de commentaires… »

Elle déboucha la première fiole, imprégna quelques compresses de potion et commença à nettoyer la plaie de son cou. « On dirait une morsure… remarqua_-_t_-_elle, songeuse.  
_-_ Lily…  
_-_ Tu ne me diras rien, mais tu ne m'empêchera pas de penser, Sirius ! gronda la jeune fille.  
_-_ Juste… admit Sirius. J'ai été attaqué… dans la Forêt Interdite. » Lily sursauta. « Oui, je sais… si elle est interdite, c'est pour une bonne raison », bougonna Sirius. Il prit la compresse des mains de Lily et l'appliqua sur sa blessure. Lily soupira. « Pourquoi faut_-_il que vous vous mettiez toujours dans des situations pas possibles, tes copains et toi ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle. Sirius fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit. « Ce ne sont plus mes copains, Lily, remarqua_-_t_-_il, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.  
_-_ Mais vous vous couvrez toujours autant les uns les autres…  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas d'amitié, Lily. Nous sommes liés par autre chose.  
_-_ Votre fichu secret ? Celui qui peut vous conduire en prison ?  
_-_ James t'a parlé de ça aussi…  
_-_ J'ai pensé qu'il exagérait. Comme toujours. Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse trop. »

Cette fois_-_ci, Sirius ne put retenir un sourire. Oui, c'était vrai. James avait toujours tendance à faire dans l'excès. « Il t'a dit que j'étais à moitié mort ?  
_-_ Non. Il l'aurait dit que je n'aurais pas été aussi inquiète. C'est sa sobriété, qui m'a fait comprendre que c'était grave…  
_-_ Ah…  
_-_ Tu comptais faire quoi, au juste ?  
_-_ En vérité ? fit Sirius, baissant la tête avec amertume. Rien. Il n'y a rien que je pouvais faire, de toute façon. Je n'ai même plus de baguette…  
_-_ Et tu te payes quand même le luxe de repousser l'aide de James ? »

Lily sentit Sirius se tendre brusquement. Elle soupira. Décidément, elle ne comprenait rien à leur façon de fonctionner. Que Sirius soit prêt à supporter la douleur pour ne pas déroger à ses principes lui semblait dingue. « Maudit orgueil… murmura_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas de l'orgueil ! protesta Sirius.  
_-_ Ah, vraiment ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules et prit une compresse propre pour nettoyer sa hanche. Pensive, Lily le regarda faire. « Lily… reprit Sirius, comme s'il hésitait encore à poursuivre. James et moi étions très proches. Trop pour surmonter certaines choses…  
_-_ Etonnant que tu vois les choses ainsi ! Lorsqu'on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on doit pouvoir pardonner, non ?  
_-_ Non. C'est exactement le contraire, Lily. Nous avions absolument confiance l'un dans l'autre. J'ai trahi cette confiance. Tu comprends, Lily ? On ne peut pas faire machine arrière. On peut décider de faire la paix, on n'arrivera jamais à renouer avec les liens d'avant. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'être juste « copain » avec James. »

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce que Sirius voulait dire. Mais elle était surprise. Elle aurait plus facilement adhérer à ce point de vue si Sirius parlait de relations amoureuses. Que James et lui aient partagé une amitié aussi intense la laissait perplexe. Mais d'un autre côté, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi James lui avait paru à ce point changé, affecté par leur dispute.

« Je préfère encore qu'il m'ignore complètement, conclut Sirius avec trop de douleur dans la voix pour que Lily approuve.  
_-_ Même si cela vous blesse tous les deux ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle avec gentillesse. Sirius haussa les épaules. Lily choisit de ne pas insister. Elle passa derrière lui pour soigner son dos.

« La bête qui t'a attaqué t'en voulait vraiment… » remarqua_-_t_-_elle. Sirius frissonna. _J'ai dit une sottise, _pensa la jeune fille. « J'ai eu de la chance d'en sortir vivant… commenta Sirius, sans conviction.  
_-_ Tu devrais manger un peu. Et te reposer. Tu vas avoir besoin de forces, pour affronter MacGonagall… Elle est vraiment furieuse contre toi, tu sais, elle te fait chercher partout…  
_-_ Cite_-_moi une personne, dans Poudlard, qui ne me reproche rien, Lily… » Il eut un petit rire sec et amer que Lily trouva particulièrement douloureux. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le contrer, mais… eh bien, Sirius avait raison. Elle_-_même l'avait toujours trouvé exaspérant.

Sirius prit un morceau de pain, que Lily avait déposé sur le bord d'un lavabo et commença à manger. Lily l'observa avec curiosité. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il dévore la nourriture qu'elle lui avait apporté, mais il mangeait lentement, comme si chaque bouchée était douloureuse à avaler. Un moment, elle pensa que sa blessure à la gorge devait le gêner, mais en le regardant plus attentivement, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait autre chose… Elle se souvint subitement de Sirius quittant précipitamment la Grande Salle au beau milieu des repas, au retour des vacances de Pâques. Cela l'avait surprise.

« A quand remonte ton dernier repas, Sirius ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Hier midi.  
_-_ Tu n'as pas faim ? » Sirius la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Où voulait_-_elle en venir ? « Pas trop… Je suis trop fatigué… Et j'ai mal. » Il soupira. Oui, il avait mal. Beaucoup. Chaque mouvement lui était douloureux, et il devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la douleur.

Il finit son morceau de pain, alors que Lily terminait de bander son torse, et s'allongea sur le sol, sur le côté. « Sirius… Tu devrais t'habiller… conseilla Lily.  
_-_ Sommeil… » souffla Sirius, fermant les yeux. Lily fit apparaître une couverture et l'enveloppa dedans. Il eut un léger soupir lorsque le tissu couvrit son corps meurtri. Les doigts de la jeune fille s'attardèrent un instant sur lui, mais il s'endormait déjà.

Penchée sur lui, Lily le regarda un long moment. Et elle remarqua pour la première fois à quel point il était beau. Plus encore, sans doute, maintenant qu'il dormait, sans avoir conscience d'être regardé. Il y avait bien longtemps, Lily avait décrété que Potter et Black n'étaient absolument pas dignes d'intérêt et qu'ils ne méritaient pas que ses yeux se posent sur eux. Elle s'y était tenue pendant des années, haussant des épaules toutes les fois que ses condisciples féminines vantaient les avantages physiques de ces deux_-_là. Jusqu'à ce que James se mette en tête de la séduire. Elle avait dû reconnaître que James… Enfin, James était très beau… Mais elle ne s'était jamais abaissé à _regarder_ Sirius Black.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il était tellement différent du garçon qu'elle avait pensé connaître. Elle se l'était toujours figuré comme un fier à bras, arrogant et vantard, sûr de lui et de ses charmes… Mais à vrai dire, il était sans doute loin d'être aussi vain et superficiel qu'elle le pensait. Curieux, de voir à quel point l'apparence des gens pouvait tromper sur ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Et elle avait vraiment envie, maintenant, de comprendre la force du lien qui les avait un jour uni, James et lui.

Elle se leva et quitta les toilettes, verrouillant magiquement la porte derrière elle. Elle devait retrouver James, le rassurer et pourquoi pas, le pousser à lui en révéler un peu plus. Et puis, il fallait trouver un moyen de désarmer la colère de MacGonagall à l'égard de Sirius.

§§§§

James attendait Lily avec impatience. Il était persuadé qu'elle était parvenue à approcher Sirius. Sans doute celui_-_ci allait_-_il penser qu'elle l'avait retrouvé sur son initiative à lui, mais il pensait Sirius assez intelligent pour mettre son orgueil de côté et accepter l'aide qu'elle pouvait lui apporter.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva enfin dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il lui adressa un large sourire. Lily se dirigea vers lui, notant le regard du préfet en chef tourné vers eux. « Des nouvelles de Black ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Quoi ? fit James, surpris.  
_-_ Il n'est toujours pas revenu ?  
_-_ Non, dit Peter, un peu pâle.  
_-_ Ils devraient chercher dans la forêt, intervint Pénélope. Si ça se trouve, il est blessé…  
_-_ Peut_-_être qu'on devrait le chercher, nous aussi », lança un garçon de septième année.

James les regarda tour à tour, ne sachant que penser. Après s'être montrés si virulents contre Sirius, il lui paraissait stupéfiant que ses condisciples s'inquiètent maintenant pour lui.

« Personne ne l'a vu, depuis hier, peut_-_être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque_-_chose de grave… insista Lily.  
_-_ Il ne serait quand même pas allé dans la Forêt Interdite… Si ? demanda une élève de troisième année. Il sait que c'est dangereux…  
_-_ Comme si le danger arrêtait Sirius… fit James, retenant un sourire.  
_-_ On devrait commencer par fouiller le château, suggéra lily. Et si on ne le retrouve pas, il faudra demander aux professeurs de chercher dans la Forêt Interdite. »

Les élèves acquiescèrent gravement de la tête. « Je vais chercher dans l'aile ouest », déclara Franck. James esquissa un sourire. Que les Gryffondors se mobilisent maintenant pour retrouver Sirius lui réchauffait le cœur. _Non, Sirius, tu n'es pas tout seul… _Malgré toutes les insinuations de Rogue. « Je vais le chercher aussi, annonça_-_t_-_il, avec un regard de défi lancé au préfet.  
_-_ Je viens avec toi, James », appuya Lily. Les deux jeunes gens s'esquivèrent ensemble, et James remarqua avec soulagement que le préfet n'avait pas poussé le zèle jusqu'à le suivre.

« Comment va_-_t_-_il ? demanda James à Lily, alors qu'ils étaient enfin seuls dans le couloir.  
_-_ A ton avis ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il allait si mal !  
_-_ Tu l'as soigné ?  
_-_ Bien sûr !  
_-_ Il s'est laissé faire ?  
_-_ Il avait trop mal pour jouer les fiers, je crois…  
_-_ Il t'a parlé de moi ?  
_-_ On dirait une midinette, Potter… remarqua_-_t_-_elle avec un sourire.  
_-_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est… »

Il hésita. Comment faire comprendre à Lily ce qu'il ressentait, depuis la veille ? La jeune fille le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il lui parut vraiment urgent que les deux garçons aient une vraie discussion, tous les deux. « Tu devrais lui parler vraiment, une fois qu'il ira mieux, James…  
_-_ Lui parler de quoi ?  
_-_ Arrête de faire l'idiot ! protesta Lily. C'est ton meilleur ami !  
_-_ _Etait_, corrigea James.  
_-_ Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes brouillés, mais je crois que vous avez tout intérêt à vous réconcilier.  
_-_ C'est toi qui dis ça ! s'exclama James. Depuis que je ne parle plus à Sirius, je suis devenu à peu près fréquentable, non ?  
_-_ Tu es devenu triste à mourir, James. Et Sirius… Tu as vu dans quel état il est ? Et je ne parle pas de ses blessures…  
_-_ Je sais… »

Il soupira et s'abîma dans ses pensées.

Sirius lui était toujours apparu comme quelqu'un de fort, mais il était clair qu'il était en train d'éprouver ses limites. Le plus curieux, finalement, c'était qu'il ne comprenait pas _comment _il en était arrivé là. La fin de leur amitié n'expliquait pas tout, pas plus que les punitions sévères imposées par Dumbledore. Non, il y avait toujours quelque_-_chose qui lui échappait. _Pourquoi a-t-il voulu tuer Rogue ?_

« Bon, fit Lily, le tirant de ses pensées. Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Il est toujours enfermé dans les toilettes de Mimi, mais on ne peut pas le laisser là_-_bas longtemps…  
_-_ Et comment faire pour que MacGonagall ne lui rentre pas dedans… ? » La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, pensive. Et James la trouva une nouvelle fois tellement belle qu'il en oublia ses soucis un instant.

« Il faudrait le poser comme victime… dit_-_elle. Faire comme si quelqu'un lui avait joué une mauvaise blague… Enfermons_-_le dans un placard…  
_-_ Je vois… Avec un sort suffisamment simple pour qu'il ait pu être réalisé par n'importe qui dans cette école. Après tout, Sirius a tellement d'ennemis que la chose paraîtra très plausible…  
_-_ C'est entendu, alors. On trouve un placard, on y enferme Sirius, et on fait en sorte que quelqu'un le retrouve. Et MacGonagall sera portée à l'indulgence, quand elle pensera qu'il a passé la journée d'hier et la nuit enfermé dans le noir… Mais il reste un problème… Maintenant que tout le monde le cherche, comment faire pour l'emmener sans se faire remarquer… ?  
_-_ Pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas… » sourit James, tirant sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche.

§§§§

Sirius dormait d'un sommeil agité, plein de crocs et de griffes, lorsqu'une main douce aux doigts frais se posèrent sur son front. Il battit des paupières et se redressa aussitôt. « Aïe… gémit_-_il, tandis que ses blessures se rappelaient à son bon souvenir.  
_-_ C'est moi, Sirius, dit Lily gentiment.  
_-_ Lily…  
_-_ Il faut qu'on te transporte ailleurs, tout le monde te cherche…  
_-_ Ailleurs où ?  
_-_ Lily a eu une super idée », intervint James.

Il s'approcha de Sirius et s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille. Sirius baissa les yeux. Il était plus troublé que fâché, de sa présence. « J'écoute… dit_-_il simplement.  
_-_ Nous allons te transporter dans un placard et t'y enfermer. MacGonagall croira que ta disparition est la conséquence d'une mauvaise blague. Ça t'évitera peut_-_être une nouvelle punition… Et tu n'auras pas à te justifier…  
_-_ Et c'est Lily qui a imaginé cela… ? fit Sirius avec un sourire en direction de la jeune fille. Félicitation, Mademoiselle Evans… ! Tu sais quoi, James ? Fais_-_en une Maraudeuse. Elle en a l'étoffe. »

James se rembrunit presque imperceptiblement et Lily se demanda pourquoi. Après tout, rien, dans le ton de Sirius, n'indiquait une moquerie quelconque. « C'est quoi, une _Maraudeuse_ ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, curieuse.  
_-_ Les _Maraudeurs_, expliqua Sirius en se redressant légèrement. Ce sont Peter, Remus, James et… » Il se tut, les mâchoires crispées et James détourna le regard. Lily garda le silence, tout en se disant que la situation était franchement douloureuse, pour ces deux garçons.

« Bon, allons_-_y, reprit James. Debout, Sirius. »

Sirius prit appui sur ses mains et se releva péniblement. « Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, là, James… soupira_-_t_-_il, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. J'ai mal partout et dormir par terre ne m'a pas arrangé… »

_Toujours le même, Sirius, _pensa James. _A cacher ta souffrance sous des airs goguenards… _« Je vais t'aider. »

Il passa un bras précautionneux autour de sa taille, lui arrachant un léger cri lorsqu'il frôla par mégarde sa hanche blessée. « Mets ton bras sur mes épaules, Sirius… Mets_-_y du tien, quand même… ! »

Il sentit Sirius frissonner lorsqu'il resserra sa prise sur lui, sans qu'il puisse dire si c'était à cause de la douleur ou pour une toute autre raison. « Bon, on y va. Lily, peux_-_tu nous couvrir avec la cape ? »

§§§§

Ils parcoururent les couloirs lentement, derrière Lily. Ils durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois, malgré l'empressement de James. « Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas aller plus vite ! le rembarra Sirius sèchement, alors qu'il tentait d'allonger le pas.  
_-_ Tais_-_toi, on va se faire repérer ! coupa James, exaspéré.  
_-_ Tu peux très bien me laisser y aller tout seul ! remarqua Sirius.  
_-_ Désolé, mais vu ta propension à te mettre dans des situations pas possibles… !  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut te foutre ?! Laisse_-_moi me démerder tout seul !  
_-_ C'est _ma_ cape que tu as sur le dos ! »

Lily poussa un profond soupir. A quoi bon une cape d'invisibilité, s'ils n'étaient pas capables de la fermer cinq minutes ?! « Chut ! fit_-_elle, autoritaire. Vous faites trop de bruit ! » La voix de Sirius grommela quelque_-_chose qui fut vite étouffé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, quelle que soit la gravité de la situation, ces deux_-_là semblaient incapables de se comporter avec le minimum de sérieux nécessaire.

Ils arrivèrent devant le débarras choisi. Après un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Lily ouvrit la porte et s'y engouffra. Elle referma derrière elle et alluma sa baguette, tandis que les deux garçons émergeaient de sous la cape. Les yeux de James flamboyaient de colère, mais Sirius était si pâle et semblait si souffrant que Lily choisit de prendre son parti sans hésitation.

« Eh bien ! souffla James, en s'appuyant contre le mur, en face de Sirius. Nous avons fini par y arriver ! » Sirius le foudroya du regard. « Je voudrais t'y voir, à sa place ! contra aussitôt Lily. Pas sûre que tu serais parvenu à te lever, toi, James Potter ! » Sirius esquissa un sourire. James passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement agacé. « Ça va, Lily ! N'en rajoute pas !  
_-_ Je te l'ai dit, tu n'étais pas obligé de me traîner jusqu'ici, intervint Sirius. J'y serai arrivé tout seul.  
_-_ Ah ouais ?  
_-_ Je suis bien rentré de la Forêt Interdite…  
_-_ Tu es idiot, Sirius. »

Le ton de James était sec et froid, et Sirius se rembrunit. James l'avait aidé, certes, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi, maintenant. Pas pour faire la paix, en tous cas. _C'est égal, je me débrouillerai sans toi_. Il choisit de l'ignorer et leva la tête vers Lily, toujours debout contre la porte. « Merci, Lily. C'était chouette de ta part.  
_-_ Je vais verrouiller la porte. Si tu entends quelqu'un passer, appelle de toutes tes forces…  
_-_ Et si personne ne passe… ?  
_-_ On te laissera croupir là, compléta James, cyniquement.  
_-_ Arrête, Potter ! On aiguillera les recherches. En tous cas, il est préférable que ce ne soit pas James qui te trouve. Ce ne serait pas crédible.  
_-_ Ouais… grommela Sirius, tête basse. Pas qu'il ait fait grand chose pour prendre mon parti, ces derniers temps… »

James se redressa sur ses pieds, les lèvres pincées et les joues rougies par l'énervement. « Et pourquoi l'aurais_-_je fait ?! s'exclama_-_t_-_il avec emportement. As_-_tu fait quoi que ce soit de bien, depuis… depuis… »

Sirius fixait le sol devant ses pieds, parfaitement immobile. Lily se racla la gorge, ennuyée. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour une explication. James épousseta sa robe pour reprendre une contenance. « Tu ne me feras pas culpabiliser, Sirius, déclara_-_t_-_il, froidement. Tout ce qui t'arrive, tu le mérites. Ne t'amuse pas à jouer les victimes… »

Il sortit du placard sans ajouter un mot. Lily hésita un instant. « J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long, Sirius… » dit_-_elle. Le garçon ne lui répondit même pas. Avec un soupir, elle referma la porte et la verrouilla magiquement.

§§§§

« Tu le mérites »

« Tout ce qui t'arrive, tu le mérites »

Sirius était resté sur ces mots, écœuré.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, tu ne sais même pas ce que je vis depuis trois mois ! Putain, James, tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?!_

Oui, sans doute James était_-_il sincère. Mais il ignorait tout des sévices qu'il endurait.

Que dirait_-_il, s'il savait ce qu'on lui avait fait ? Dirait_-_il encore qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait ?

_Est-ce que je mérite vraiment tout ça ?!_

Il était las, de se poser sans cesse les mêmes questions. Cela ne l'aidait pas. De toute façon, rien ne pouvait l'aider. Il avait essayé de fuir ses problèmes, en se réfugiant dans la Forêt Interdite, et il avait failli y laisser sa peau.

_On ne se protège pas en refusant d'affronter ses problèmes…_

Mais que pouvait_-_il faire ?

Il se recroquevilla dans un coin du placard. Au moins, tant qu'il était enfermé ici, il n'aurait pas à affronter les autres. _Merci Lily_.

Il repensa à la jeune fille. Il s'était toujours moqué de l'attirance de James pour elle. Mais il comprenait qu'il puisse l'aimer autant. Elle était forte, la tête sur les épaules, elle était prête à aider les autres… Quitte à transgresser les règlements ? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Une parfaite Maraudeuse.

« Prends_-_là à ma place, James… murmura_-_t_-_il dans l'obscurité de son placard. Quatre, c'était un bon compte… Et tu ne perdras pas au change… »

Ses yeux le picotaient, mais il refoula ses larmes immédiatement. Il avait bien d'autres soucis que de pleurnicher sur les Maraudeurs !

Alors pourquoi se sentait_-_il autant affecté chaque fois qu'il repensait à eux ? Et pourquoi accordait_-_il autant d'importance à tous les jugements que James pouvait porter sur lui ?

_Tu te fiches de ce qu'il pense, il n'est plus ton ami…_

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait_-_il pas croiser son regard sans sentir son cœur s'écraser au fond de sa poitrine ? Pourquoi ne pouvait_-_il pas s'empêcher d'espérer, tout au fond de lui, que les choses s'arrangent quand même un jour ?

_Ce n'est pas en te comportant comme tu l'as fait que Remus ou James te pardonneront un jour…_

Avec un soupir désabusé, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

§§§§

« Ce que tu lui as dit n'étais pas très gentil… remarqua Lily.  
_-_ De quoi ?  
_-_ Je doute qu'il ait vraiment mérité de se faire mettre en charpie de la sorte ! »

James baissa les yeux. Non, bien sûr. Sirius n'avait pas vraiment mérité cela, et il s'en voulait d'avoir dit une chose pareille. Mais que Sirius puisse ainsi lui reprocher de ne pas avoir pris son parti… _S'il n'avait pas trahi Moony, rien de cela ne se serait produit…_ « Il n'aurait jamais dû sortir du château. Il n'a pas le droit de le faire. Et encore moins de s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite…  
_-_ Mais pourquoi l'a_-_t_-_il fait ? » James haussa les épaules. Lily le regarda, pensivement. « Je pense que ce doit être dur, pour lui, de se retrouver tout seul… avança_-_t_-_elle doucement.  
_-_ Il avait des amis ! coupa James. Il nous a trahi, c'est tant pis pour lui ! »

Il se mordit les lèvres. Une nouvelle fois, ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Mais Sirius l'avait tellement irrité, à le repousser comme il l'avait fait…

« James… Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre vous… ? » demanda doucement Lily.

C'était tentant. Quelque_-_chose lui disait que ce serait même bénéfique. Lily ne voyait pas les choses comme lui, peut_-_être arriverait_-_elle à lui démontrer que la situation n'était pas aussi tragique… Peut_-_être lui apporterait_-_elle un début de solution…

« Il faut que j'en parle à Remus d'abord. »


	28. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28

Ce fut un élève de première année qui trouva Sirius. Comme ses camarades, il s'était lancé à la recherche de ce garçon dont il ignorait à peu près tout, si ce n'était qu'il avait une formidable propension à s'attirer des ennuis, plus par désœuvrement que par réelle conviction. Il se précipita aussitôt chez MacGonagall pour la prévenir. Le professeur lâcha immédiatement son paquet de copies pour le suivre jusqu'au placard.

«Mr Black ? fit MacGonagall au travers de la porte.  
_-_ Je suis enfermé, Professeur.  
_-_ Un sort simple, apparemment…  
_-_ Mais je n'ai pas de baguette magique, professeur… lui rappela Sirius d'une voix pleine de lassitude.  
_-_ C'est vrai…»

Elle leva le sort et ouvrit le petit placard. Sirius était assis sur le sol, pâle et les traits tirés. «Très bien. Mr Perkins, veuillez informer vos condisciples que vous avez retrouvé Mr Black. Vous, suivez_-_moi dans mon bureau…»

Sirius se releva lentement, s'efforçant de ne pas trahir la douleur que lui causait chaque mouvement, et la suivit non sans mal jusqu'à son bureau.

MacGonagall ferma la porte derrière Sirius et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle s'accorda un moment, pendant lequel elle le regarda longuement. Sirius semblait épuisé. Il était incroyablement pâle, également, et il lui sembla qu'il avait vraiment trop maigri, ces derniers temps.

Un moment, elle fut tentée de remettre les explications à plus tard, et de l'envoyer simplement se coucher. Comment n'avait_-_elle pas noté avant à quel point ce garçon avait changé ?

_Il travaille beaucoup trop,_ songea_-_t_-_elle. _Il a sérieusement besoin qu'on allège un peu son emploi du temps…_

La punition de Dumbledore lui était apparue comme parfaitement justifiée, mais elle se demandait maintenant si ce n'était pas trop.

Vous êtes resté enfermé là_-_dedans depuis hier…? commença_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Oui, Professeur.  
_-_ Qui a fait ça ?  
_-_ Je l'ignore, Madame. On m'a poussé dans le dos.»

Sirius s'efforça de lui renvoyer un regard franc et sincère. Il savait que son professeur ne lui accordait plus aucun crédit, depuis ce qu'il avait fait avant les vacances. Tout comme Dumbledore. Mais la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'elle se penche plus précisément sur son emploi du temps de la veille… et qu'elle découvre ce qu'il cachait sous sa robe de sorcier.

Il se tenait le plus droit possible et évitait de bouger. Chaque mouvement lui était douloureux et risquait de trahir son état de faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils. Sirius lui avait si souvent menti, depuis le début de sa scolarité, qu'examiner chacune de ses paroles à la loupe était devenu une véritable habitude.

Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire, dans ce cas précis. Sirius semblait mal en point. Trop pour que ce ne soit que de la comédie.

«Vous savez que je devrais vous sanctionner pour votre éclat d'hier, Sirius…»

Elle n'y tenait vraiment pas. Pas du tout, même.

«Vous rendez_-_vous compte de ce que vous avez fait, en partant avant le début de mon cours ? poursuivit_-_elle.  
_-_ Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, Madame…»  
_- _Pourquoi l'avez_-_vous fait ? insista le professeur.  
_-_ J'ai tellement de mal… à gérer les disputes…»

Sirius était très mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il avançait en terrain dangereux, et elle l'obligeait de plus à exprimer des choses qu'il gardait en général pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa dispute avec James. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il souffrait encore tant des blessures infligées par Moony.

«Une dispute avec James Potter, c'est cela? demanda MacGonagall.  
_-_ Il m'a sauté dessus avant le petit_-_déjeuner. Et Remus s'en est mêlé ensuite… Et James a remis ça devant la porte de votre classe…» Il inspira profondément. Pouvait_-_elle comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ? Pouvait_-_elle imaginer comme il était dur, de se retrouver en butte à ses propres amis ? «J'étais fatigué, Madame… avoua_-_t_-_il simplement.  
_-_ Je vois…»

Elle avait noté à quel point le comportement des deux garçons l'un envers l'autre avait changé. Potter était en colère contre Black. Il semblait avoir définitivement tiré un trait sur leur amitié. Pour la première fois, MacGonagall songea à quel point Sirius devait en souffrir. James et lui étaient inséparables, auparavant.

Elle soupira. Il était inconcevable qu'elle punisse Sirius. Ce garçon lui faisait de la peine.

«Je ne vois pas par quel moyen je pourrais sanctionner votre indiscipline, Mr Black, avoua MacGonagall. Vous avez déjà tellement de retenues qu'il m'est impossible de vous en ajouter davantage… Et enlever des points à Gryffondor ne servirait à rien. Je crois que vos condisciples en ont plus qu'assez, de payer pour vous. Promettez_-_moi simplement de ne plus vous emporter de cette façon. Il faut que vous trouviez un compromis avec vos camarades, Sirius, il est inconcevable que les élèves de ma Maison entretiennent une telle guerre ouverte! Passer votre temps à vous provoquer dans les couloirs ne peut que nuire à votre scolarité! Surtout si vous jugez bon de manquer les cours toutes les fois que l'on vous contrarie ! »

Sirius baissa la tête, retenant un sourire amer, sachant qu'il serait sans doute mal interprété. Contrarié? Le mot était faible, pour décrire son état d'esprit de la veille! Démoli, au bord de la rupture aurait été plus juste… «Ce serait plus facile pour moi si les autres acceptaient de m'ignorer, Madame… Je fais ce qu'on me dit, j'exécute mes punitions, je rends mes devoirs, je fais tout mon possible pour me comporter comme il faut…  
_-_ Mmhh… Vous êtes rentré dans le droit chemin, donc…  
_-_ Ai_-_je donné à qui que ce soit des raisons de se plaindre de moi, ces derniers temps ?  
_-_ Pourquoi James et Remus vous en voulaient_-_ils, dans ce cas ? »

Sirius prit un temps avant de répondre. Comment cette dispute idiote avait_-_elle débuté, au juste ? Que lui reprochait James, cette fois_-_là ? Il avait du mal à se souvenir, maintenant, les atrocités de la nuit avaient balayé l'amertume de la veille.

«J'ai bousculé Remus par mégarde, hier matin, dit_-_il finalement, retrouvant ses souvenirs.  
_-_ Par mégarde ?  
_-_ Ils discutaient devant le portrait, je voulais passer, j'étais fatigué, je l'ai bousculé. Ce n'était pas intentionnel… Mais James… Il est devenu très protecteur, avec Remus, depuis… depuis ce que j'ai fait.  
_-_ Ils vous en veulent toujours.  
_-_ Oui. Bien sûr. Je voudrais juste qu'ils m'oublient. Tous. Qu'ils cessent de médire dans mon dos, qu'ils arrêtent de m'insulter et de me rendre responsable de tout ce qui peut arriver…»

Il se força à respirer calmement, pour éviter de laisser déborder son trop plein d'émotions. S'il continuait sur sa lancée, il finirait peut_-_être par lui parler de Malefoy. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

MacGonagall acquiesça lentement de la tête. Sirius avait fait perdre un nombre de points considérable à ses condisciples, depuis le retour des vacances de Pâques. Cela ajouté à ce qu'il avait fait à Remus… Elle comprenait parfaitement que Potter et lupin lui en veuillent.

«Vous ne faites que récolter ce que vous avez semé, vous en êtes conscient…? » avança_-_t_-_elle.

_Tu as mérité ce qui t'arrive…, _avait dit James. Le même message, encore une fois.

Sirius serra les mâchoires. Lui, qui un instant, avait cru qu'elle pouvait comprendre… qu'elle l'écouterait simplement dire à quel point sa vie était devenue difficile… Mais non. Elle était son professeur, elle n'aurait pas manqué une occasion de lui faire la morale… Comme s'il avait vraiment besoin qu'on lui renvoie sans cesse sa part de responsabilité en pleine figure… 

N'y avait_-_il décidément personne qui veuille bien seulement l'écouter ?

Et il se raffermit un peu plus dans sa certitude qu'il ne pouvait accorder sa confiance à aucun adulte. Parce qu'aucun adulte n'était prêt à entendre ce qu'il pouvait dire, simplement, sans le juger. Et certainement, aucun ne l'aiderait.

«Oui, j'en suis conscient, répondit_-_il froidement. Je mérite d'être sans arrêt conspué par mes condisciples, de subir leurs agressions pour des broutilles dès le matin, de supporter leur mépris, leurs insultes à longueur de journée, de rester enfermé dans un placard… Là, au moins, on est sûr que je ne ferai pas de sottises, hein ?  
_-_ Ne le prenez pas sur ce ton, Black… s'exclama MacGonagall, désarçonnée.  
_-_ Pourquoi ne me renvoyez_-_vous tout simplement pas? poursuivit Sirius. Puisqu'il est clair que je n'ai plus ma place ici… ?  
_-_ Qui a dit ça? demanda le professeur, haussant les sourcils.  
_-_ Moi, je le dis ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire à Poudlard… Je n'arrive même plus à apprendre correctement. Autant me renvoyer chez moi. Mon père se fera un plaisir de m'enseigner ce que doit savoir tout Black digne de ce nom…»

MacGonagall était surprise. C'était si peu de Sirius, de parler ainsi…

«C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, Sirius ?  
_-_ Quitter Poudlard pour apprendre la magie noire, vous voulez dire ? Bien sûr que non ! Mais je crois que je n'ai plus tellement le choix, hein ?  
_-_ Bien sûr que si ! protesta MacGonagall. Il n'a jamais été question de vous renvoyer, que je sache… Le professeur Dumbledore s'y opposerait de toute façon.  
_-_ Bien sûr… Il sait quel genre d'homme est mon père, et ce qu'il me ferait…»

Il y avait tant d'amertume, dans sa voix… Bien trop, pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Subitement, MacGonagall se sentit mal à l'aise. Parce qu'elle avait enfin compris une chose : Sirius avait besoin d'aide. Vraiment.

«Nous ne vous renverrons pas, Sirius. C'est hors de question, dit_-_elle, d'un ton qu'elle voulait apaisant. Et je ne laisserai pas les autres élèves s'en prendre à vous impunément. Je vais mener ma petite enquête pour savoir qui vous a joué ce vilain tour hier… Pensez_-_vous que ce puisse être Potter ? Il était fâché contre vous…  
_-_ James… murmura Sirius, les yeux posés sur ses propres genoux. Non…  
_-_ Pourtant…  
_-_ Il ne m'aurait pas fait cela, tout de même ! »

MacGonagall n'insista pas, tant il était flagrant que la pensée que James ait pu faire une chose pareille était dérangeante pour Sirius.

« Promettez_-_moi d'être sage, Sirius… De ne plus tomber dans les provocations de vos camarades… Et de mon côté, je vais m'assurer qu'ils vous laissent en paix. »

Sirius acquiesça vaguement de la tête. Il se sentait déboussolé. MacGonagall semblait compréhensive, d'un seul coup, c'était inhabituel, de sa part…

« Merci, Professeur… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Allons ensemble dans la salle commune. »

§§§§

Lily et James entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh les accueillit avec un sourire. James savait que l'humeur de l'infirmière était directement liée à l'état de santé de Remus. Et Remus semblait avoir particulièrement bien vécu cette pleine lune, contrairement à Sirius.

« Oui, vous pouvez le voir, répondit Pomfresh à la demande de James. Il va bien, il sera content de vous voir. Votre ami Peter est passé, tout à l'heure…»

James et Lily se dirigèrent vers le lit qu'occupait Remus, en bout de rangée. Celui_-_ci ne dormait pas et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Dès qu'il vit son ami, il se redressa avec une grimace. «Remus ? Tu es malade ? » demanda Lily. Son regard était perçant. Comme tous leurs compagnons, elle s'interrogeait sur l'état de santé de leur préfet. «Rien de bien grave…» certifia Remus. Il jeta un regard à James et celui_-_ci vit qu'il brûlait de lui poser ses questions, sans l'oser. Alors, il prit les devants.

« Lily a soigné Sirius. »

Remus les dévisagea tous les deux, cherchant tout ce que cela impliquait. Comment Lily avait_-_elle été embringuée dans leurs histoires ? « Ah…  
_-_ Et elle a trouvé un moyen pour lui permettre de réapparaître sans que ce soit trop suspect…  
_-_ Oui, intervint la jeune fille. Nous l'avons enfermé dans un placard, pour faire croire à une mauvaise blague. On ne pourra pas lui en vouloir d'être resté absent aussi longtemps dans ces conditions… »

Remus approuva d'un signe de tête. Ainsi, Lily avait vu les blessures de Sirius… Qu'en avait_-_elle pensé ? Se doutait_-_elle de quelque_-_chose ? Il avait beau la dévorer du regard, il ne voyait rien, chez elle, qui puisse donner prise à ses craintes.

Un peu rassuré, il revint à son inquiétude première: l'état de santé de Sirius. «Comment va_-_t_-_il? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Très mal », répondit Lily, avant que James ait pu placer un mot. Remus vit son ami se renfrogner. Sans doute avait_-_il décidé, une nouvelle fois, de minimiser la douleur de Sirius pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Lily ne pouvait pas avoir de tel scrupules, après tout, elle ignorait que tout était de sa faute. Il soupira doucement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, ajouta Lily, mais il est passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe ! » Elle darda sur lui ses prunelles vertes, et il se sentit subitement mal_-_à_-_l'aise. « Il s'en remettra, coupa James, sentant la gêne de son ami. Et s'il a un peu de jugeote, il se tiendra à l'écart de la Forêt Interdite, désormais… Tu sors bientôt, Remus ?  
_-_ Vraisemblablement demain. Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué…»

Oui, il se sentait bien. En attaquant Sirius la veille, le loup avait satisfait son besoin morbide de chasse et de domination, et Remus n'avait pas eu à souffrir de sa frustration. Il n'avait pas été blessé, à part quelques légers coups de griffes de Padfoot. Sirius s'était si peu défendu, quand il y repensait… _Moony était vraiment en colère, il ne faisait pas le poids…_

Il se laissa aller sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à James ou Lily. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser à ce qu'il s'était passé entre Moony et Padfoot.

« Repose_-_toi, Remus, lui dit James, lui tapotant l'épaule gentiment.  
_-_ A demain, Remus, ajouta Lily.  
_-_ A demain. »

§§§§

Une fois seul, Remus put laisser ses pensées revenir sur la nuit passée. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout. Il avait l'impression que tout se résumait à une longue étreinte sanglante, qui ne s'était achevée que par la reddition absolue du chien. _Comme s'il avait eu le choix…_

Les motivations du loup lui échappaient encore. Le loup réagissait d'instinct, il n'avait pas de pensées rationnelles, et Remus avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ses réactions. A vrai dire, jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à la question. Devoir cohabiter avec ce monstre et le laisser prendre possession de lui une fois par mois lui suffisait amplement, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'interroger davantage sur lui. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Moony avait manqué de tuer Sirius. Il devait comprendre pourquoi, et s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas tenté de recommencer.

Bon. Moony était en colère. Comme lui, Remus. _Non, pas comme moi. J'en voulais à Sirius parce qu'il m'a encore une fois envoyé balader, parce qu'il s'entête à faire le fier alors qu'il ne va pas bien et qu'il repousse toutes mes tentatives pour…_ Pour faire la paix ?

Voulait_-_il vraiment faire la paix avec Sirius ? Cela ne voulait_-_il pas dire qu'il lui avait pardonné sa trahison ? A la vérité, il était tellement inquiet pour lui qu'il ne s'était pas posé la question dans ces termes.

Il avait bien évidemment remarqué que Sirius était à bout. Comme James. Même si l'un comme l'autre feignaient de ne rien voir. Le seul fait que Sirius s'enferme de plus en plus en lui_-_même indiquait l'ampleur de son mal_-_être. Finies, les fanfaronnades, disparus, les airs hautains. Il ne restait plus qu'un adolescent épuisé, trop écœuré pour chercher à donner le change. Il ne se donnait même plus la peine de se défendre.

Mais Sirius était habitué à affronter l'hostilité des autres, non ? Il se débattait perpétuellement avec sa famille… Pourquoi était_-_il tellement affecté par ce qui lui arrivait? Etait_-_ce parce qu'il avait perdu l'amitié des Maraudeurs ?

_Et comment tu te sentirais, toi, si les Maraudeurs décrétaient subitement que tu n'étais plus digne d'eux ?_

Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Il était sûr qu'il en faudrait bien plus, pour abattre Sirius. Sirius était tellement fort…

Alors quoi ?

_J'étais en colère parce qu'il m'a envoyé baladé…_ Il devait reprendre le fil de ses pensées. Revenir à hier matin, pour comprendre comment il en était arrivé à l'attaquer comme il l'avait fait. _J'étais en colère parce qu'il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer…_ Quoi, déjà ? Sa frustration semblait avoir balayé tout le reste. Pourquoi était_-_il allé trouver Sirius, hier matin ?

_A cause de cette odeur, sur lui…_

Oui, c'était cela. L'odeur qu'il avait senti sur lui hier matin. Et cela avait exaspéré Moony, aussi. Cette odeur n'avait _rien à faire_ sur Sirius.

Sirius saignait. Il était sûr de ne pas se tromper. Cette odeur avait agité Moony.

Il y avait autre chose aussi, plus âcre.

Et un parfum persistant. Celui de…?

Remus fronça les sourcils, cherchant à préciser ses pensées. Pas un autre élève. Un professeur, donc. Il les passa en revue un à un: MacGonagall… Flitwick… Malefoy…

Malefoy. C'était le parfum de Malefoy. Remus esquissa un sourire, content d'avoir finalement trouvé… et se rembrunit aussitôt. Qu'est_-_ce que cela pouvait_-_il bien dire ?

Il sentit ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Malefoy s'en était pris à Sirius. Malefoy l'avait fait saigné, il l'avait…

_Merde…_

Quelque_-_chose se noua brutalement au fond de lui, lui coupa le souffle. Malefoy et Sirius… _Non, Sirius n'a pas pu vouloir ça, il ne supporte pas Malefoy, il en a… peur… ?!_

Bien sûr, cela expliquait l'attitude de Sirius en cours de DCFM. Sirius qui perdait tous ses moyens lorsque le professeur l'approchait ou le prenait à partie. Sirius qui était incapable, désormais, de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, alors qu'il avait toujours été doué dans cette matière.

Alors, cela voulait donc dire que…?

_Dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi, Malefoy a violé Sirius._

Remus frissonna longuement sous ses couvertures.

_Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? Combien de fois l'a-t-il fait ?! Et Sirius… Sirius ne réagit pas ?!_

Mais pouvait_-_il le faire ? Malefoy devait avoir trouvé un moyen de le faire taire… Mais de toute façon, vers qui Sirius se serait_-_il tourné ? Les seuls à qui il aurait pu faire une confidence pareille, c'était ses amis. Remus le connaissait assez pour en être persuadé. Et de toute façon, il le voyait mal dire un truc pareil à la vieille MacGonagall…

Mais James, Peter et lui lui avaient tourné le dos.

Brusquement, il comprit le drame que vivait Sirius.

Des larmes amères lui brûlèrent les yeux. Par sa rancœur, il avait contribué à faire souffrir Sirius… Il l'avait privé de tout soutien, lui avait même pris James, son meilleur ami. Pire, il avait failli le tuer… Quelle pouvait être l'ampleur de la souffrance de Sirius, qui avait dû affronter les crocs et les griffes de celui qui avait été son ami, une nuit seulement après avoir subi les violences de Malefoy ?

Remus étouffa un sanglot dans son oreiller, le cœur broyé, à bout de nerfs.

_Pardon, Sirius… Pardon… _

§§§§

Sirius entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors derrière le professeur MacGonagall. Aussitôt, les bruits de conversations cessèrent et tous se tournèrent vers leur directrice de Maison.

« Jeunes gens ! commença_-_t_-_elle. Ainsi que vous pouvez le constater, nous avons enfin remis la main sur Sirius Black… Et il semblerait que celui_-_ci ait été la victime d'une plaisanterie plus que douteuse ! »

Elle survola la pièce du regard, traquant la moindre trace de culpabilité sur les visages tournés vers elle.

« Il est hors de question que pareille chose se reproduise ! poursuivit_-_elle. Je ne veux pas de ces actes dans ma Maison, pas de vengeance, à l'encontre de Mr Black, m'avez_-_vous bien comprise ? »

Il y eut quelques murmures. Finalement, Antonius Parks s'éclaircit la gorge et s'adressa au professeur.

« Il est évident que ce n'est pas à nous de réguler l'attitude de Sirius Black, Professeur, dit_-_il posément. Mais convenez que son attitude est loin d'être irréprochable…  
_-_ Il me semble cependant que Sirius n'a plus guère fait parler de lui, ces derniers temps, contra MacGonagall, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
_-_ Ne s'est_-_il pas disputé avec Potter et Lupin hier matin ?  
_-_ En quoi cela te regarde, toi, Parks ! lâcha Sirius, les poings crispés.  
_-_ C'était juste pour signaler que tu étais loin d'être une innocente victime, Black ! répliqua le Préfet en chef.  
_-_ Cela suffit ! coupa MacGonagall. Rien ne justifie que vous fassiez justice vous_-_même, et encore moins de cette façon_-_là ! J'espère que la personne qui a joué ce tour à Black, si c'est l'une d'entre vous, n'aura pas le mauvais goût de recommencer ! Vous êtes dispensé de vos retenues pour ce soir, Mr Black. Reposez_-_vous, il est évident que vous en avez le plus grand besoin. »

Sirius traversa la salle commune sous les regards noirs de ses condisciples et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil attitré, près de la fenêtre.

Les murmures et commentaires désobligeants débutèrent dès le départ de MacGonagall.

« C'est incroyable ! Il se paye le luxe de se plaindre de nous auprès de MacGonagall !  
_-_ Après son éclat d'hier, c'est un peu fort, quand même !  
_-_ Si au moins il était irréprochable !  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a fait à Lupin ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était à l'infirmerie…»

Sirius ferma les yeux et laissa aller sa tête contre le dossier. Ainsi, s'il obtenait le plus petit soutien de la part des professeurs, c'était pour s'attirer le mépris et la rancœur de ses condisciples en retour… C'était tellement injuste…

Le portrait s'ouvrit, et Sirius coula un regard dans sa direction. James et Lily venaient d'entrer.

Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, mais ne parvint pas à faire de même avec James, préférant se détourner. Il avait encore sur le cœur les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dits.

§§§§

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à James, mais celui_-_ci, apparemment, avait décidé d'ignorer le retour de Sirius dans la salle commune. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en direction de l'escalier des dortoirs, curieusement attristée.

Pourquoi s'entêtait_-_il à rester brouillé avec Sirius ? Il était tellement évident qu'il en souffrait !

Sirius s'était pelotonné dans un fauteuil, l'air maussade. Et elle comprit subitement pourquoi. La plupart des conversations tournaient autour de lui. De son retour dans la salle commune, de son comportement, de ce qu'il avait fait à Remus la veille, même si personne, de toute évidence, ne savait de quoi il retournait exactement. Il ne restait plus rien, de toute évidence, de l'inquiétude généralisée dont il avait fait l'objet quelques heures plus tôt. Comment pouvait_-_on être aussi versatile dans ses attentions ?!

Personne ne voyait donc à quel point il souffrait ?!

C'était insupportable. Insupportable d'entendre tout ce monde médire de lui sans savoir, insupportable de le voir si manifestement malheureux.

Elle traversa la pièce d'un pas décidé, satisfaite d'entendre les murmures s'estomper à mesure qu'elle approchait de Sirius. Pratiquement tout le monde la regardait, maintenant.

« Comment te sens_-_tu, Sirius ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle doucement.

Celui_-_ci lui lança un regard incertain.

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, Lily », répondit_-_il, laconique.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait parler de ses blessures ou de l'attitude des autres à son égard, mais elle fut particulièrement sensible au regard troublé qu'il posait sur elle. Comme s'il était vraiment surpris qu'elle lui parle gentiment.

Elle lui tendit la main.

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Sirius hésita, ne sachant apparemment quoi en penser.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, sans le quitter des yeux. Alors, il obtempéra. Il se leva péniblement de son fauteuil et la laissa l'entraîner vers les dortoirs des filles.

§§§§


	29. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29

Lily indiqua son lit à Sirius. « Assieds_-_toi. Je vais refaire tes bandages. » Sirius s'installa sur l'édredon avec précaution, pendant que la jeune fille disparaissait dans la salle de bain.

Tandis qu'elle nettoyait ses plaies soigneusement, Sirius se sentit plus en paix qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien des jours. Elle l'avait soustrait à l'agressivité des autres, elle s'occupait de lui, sans lui poser de questions ou lui faire de reproches… Il se sentit pris d'un véritable élan de tendresse et de reconnaissance envers elle.

Peut_-_être avait_-_il finalement trouvé une alliée ?

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal à Remus, tu sais… » dit_-_il finalement. Un besoin irrépressible de lever tout doute chez la jeune fille l'avait finalement poussé à rompre ce silence si agréable qu'il avait savouré les premiers instants. Non, il n'était pas le salaud qu'ils imaginaient tous, en bas.

« Je sais… J'ai vu Remus, répondit la jeune fille. Il avait l'air inquiet pour toi, pas spécialement fâché… » Elle prit une nouvelle compresse et l'imbiba de potion. « Je ne te fais pas trop mal ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en l'appliquant contre son dos.  
_-_ Tu crois que je prendrais le risque de me plaindre ? sourit Sirius. Non. Sincèrement. Rien de ce que tu me feras ne sera plus douloureux que ce que j'ai déjà connu, rassure_-_toi… »

Il écarta de ses pensées les souvenirs de son séjour au manoir Malefoy, sans pouvoir réprimer un frisson. Lily le sentit, mais passa outre. Elle sentait qu'il fallait avancer doucement, ou Sirius se braquerait encore.

« Je me suis juste un peu disputé avec Remus, reprit Sirius. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait des proportions si énormes… James a le goût du mélodrame…  
_-_ Disputé avec Remus ? J'imagine mal Remus se disputer avec qui que ce soit…  
_-_ Et c'est là le nœud du problème… soupira Sirius. Remus, le gentil préfet. S'il y a eu affrontement, c'est forcément de mon fait, c'est moi, le sale type.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Sirius… » fit Lily, secouant sa jolie tête avec tristesse.

Sirius hésita. Lily comprendrait_-_elle ? Elle paraissait si ouverte à la discussion… Mais comprendrait_-_elle sans qu'il ait à tout révéler ?

« Je m'étais déjà accroché avec James, avant le petit_-_déjeuner… » commença_-_t_-_il à expliquer. Lily s'assit à côté de lui pour l'écouter. « Pour une broutille. James ne perd pas une occasion de me rentrer dedans… » Lily fut sensible à l'amertume qui perçait dans sa voix. Elle laissa son regard errer sur lui et fut frappée de le voir si triste et si las. James ne pouvait_-_il pas le voir ? _Une petite discussion s'impose, James Potter…_

« Remus m'a surpris dans notre… leur… dortoir. Il voulait que je réponde à ses questions. Mais j'étais fatigué, et surtout, je n'avais pas envie de me justifier, je n'avais rien fait de mal… Je lui ai dit de me foutre la paix, et je l'ai planté là.  
_-_ C'est tout ?! s'exclama Lily, vraiment surprise.  
_-_ Oui, c'est tout. Rajoute seulement la dose de sarcasmes habituels…   
_-_ Tu ne sais pas rester sobre dans tes propos. Bon. James en a rajouté, comme toujours.  
_-_ Le fait est que Remus a mal pris la chose. Et que ça a exaspéré James. »

Il haussa les épaules, d'un air fataliste. Lily lui tendit une compresse.

« Qu'est_-_ce que Remus voulait savoir ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Où j'avais passé la nuit. Dis comme ça, c'est stupide, ça fait scène de ménage ! » Il esquissa un sourire. « Il fait son boulot de préfet… avança Lily.  
_-_ Mouais… Où aurais_-_je pu passer la nuit, à son avis ?! »

Lily le regardait avec une curiosité évidente. Mais elle ne lui poserait aucune question, il en était certain.

« J'ai passé la nuit dans une vieille salle de classe, dans l'aile ouest… »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Comme la plupart des Gryffondors, elle s'était demandé où Sirius Black se réfugiait la nuit, depuis que ses condisciples l'avaient exclu de leurs quartiers. Elle avait vaguement pensé qu'il avait trouvé un soutien auprès de membres des autres Maisons. Son frère et ses cousines n'étaient_-_ils pas à Serpentard ?

« Tu as _dormi_ dans cette salle de classe… ?  
_-_ Oui, répondit Sirius, tandis que son estomac se nouait brutalement.  
_-_ Par terre… ?!  
_-_ Il n'y a pas de lit, dans les salles de cours, tu sais, Lily… fit remarquer Sirius. Seulement quelques chaises, quelques tables et beaucoup de poussière…  
_-_ Et tu comptes retourner là_-_bas cette nuit ?! »

_Non, pas là-bas !_

« Là ou ailleurs, peu importe, répondit_-_il en s'efforçant de garder un ton neutre. Dans un endroit où le concierge ne me trouvera pas, où Peeves ne viendra pas me harceler…  
_-_ Tu vas dormir n'importe où ?! Par terre ?!  
_-_ A moins que tu ne demandes à MacGonagall d'installer un lit pour moi quelque part, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix… Je m'en serais chargé moi_-_même, mais je n'ai plus de baguette, alors…  
_-_ Et ça dure depuis deux mois ?! »

Sirius passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il ne pensait pas que Lily prendrait les choses tant à cœur. « Laisse, Lily… demanda_-_t_-_il doucement. Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais. »

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, consciente de son embarras. « Oui… Bah pas ce soir ! annonça_-_t_-_elle. Pas dans ton état. Tu vas dormir ici ! » Sirius haussa les sourcils, surpris. « Ici… ? Dans ton dortoir, tu veux dire ?!  
_-_ Oui, dans mon dortoir ! Et je défie quiconque de te mettre dehors ! »

Ses yeux pétillaient de détermination. _Vraiment très belle, James, tu as raison, _songea Sirius. « Tu ne crois pas que ça va faire jaser… ? suggéra_-_t_-_il avec un sourire. Toi et moi, ici ? Là, James va me tuer pour de bon ! » Lily rougit brusquement et Sirius sourit davantage. « Je n'ai pas dit qu'on dormirait ensemble ! protesta la jeune fille, gênée. Je te laisse juste mon lit le temps que tu ailles mieux…  
_-_ Rassure_-_toi, j'avais compris ! Il n'empêche… James va faire la gueule ! »

Lily haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé. Pourtant, ses pommettes étaient toujours aussi rouges… James lui plaisait_-_il un peu, finalement ?

« Il est vraiment amoureux de toi, tu sais », dit Sirius. La rougeur de Lily s'accentua encore et gagna son front, sous ses mèches rousses. « Peut_-_être que tu devrais lui donner sa chance… C'est un type bien, Lily, vraiment…  
_-_ Un type bien ?  
_-_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est parfois stupide, qu'il fait des blagues idiotes, que ce n'est pas un type bien…  
_-_ Il est arrogant, vantard… Puéril !  
_-_ Puéril ? Sans doute, mais il n'a pas dix_-_sept ans… Vantard ? Il cherche à attirer ton attention. Laisse_-_lui l'occasion de te montrer qui il est vraiment… Tu veux vraiment risquer de passer à côté d'une belle histoire d'amour ? Donne_-_lui une chance… »

Lily enfouit ses joues brûlantes dans ses mains. Bien sûr, James était beau, brillant, et ses yeux, quand il la regardait… Eh bien, elle se surprenait à penser assez souvent à lui, et plus seulement pour traquer ses défauts. Et Sirius qui disait qu'il l'aimait vraiment… ?

« Un type bien ? répéta_-_t_-_elle, préférant détourner la conversation d'elle. Malgré la façon dont il te traite ? » Sirius haussa les épaules. « C'est moi, qui ai commencé, dit_-_il. Et s'il est en colère, c'est justement parce que c'est un type bien, et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de m'en vouloir. »

Il se leva pour prendre les bandages que Lily avait posés sur sa table de chevet. Lily se demanda un instant si elle pouvait se risquer à poser la question qui semblait s'imposer. _Au pire, tu te feras rembarrer…_ Alors, elle se lança.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait, Sirius ? »

Sirius déroula la bande et la passa autour de son torse. Il savait que c'était inévitable, que Lily voudrait savoir. Mais il savait aussi qu'il risquait de perdre son seul soutien, s'il disait la vérité à la jeune fille.

Mais il répugnait à poursuivre sur un mensonge. Il devait la vérité à Lily. Qu'elle décide d'elle_-_même s'il méritait ou non son attention !

« J'ai essayé de tuer Rogue. »

Lily devint aussi pâle qu'elle avait été rouge quelques instants plus tôt. Sirius renonça à s'escrimer sur la bande, la roula en boule informe et la laissa tomber sur le lit de Lily. Celle_-_ci gardait le silence, tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'effroi.

« C'est moche, hein ? fit_-_il, alors que le silence s'étirait désagréablement.  
_-_ C'est… vrai ?  
_-_ Quel intérêt j'aurais à mentir ?  
_-_ Mais… C'est grave !  
_-_ Oui. Désolé, Lily. Le type bien, c'est James, pas moi. »

Il se leva et récupéra sa chemise. Il jugeait le silence de la jeune fille suffisamment éloquent, il ne voulait pas la laisser dans une situation aussi embarrassante plus longtemps.

« Attends… dit celle_-_ci, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il allait partir. Tu l'as fait volontairement ? Ce n'était pas une de vos plaisanteries idiotes qui auraient mal tourné ?  
_-_ Ce n'était pas prémédité, Lily. Rogue… Il m'a menacé, j'ai réagi d'instinct, pour me défendre.  
_-_ _Menacé _?! répéta Lily, vertement.  
_-_ Oui, menacé. Je sais ce que tu penses, Lily. Tu te trompes. Rogue n'est pas la pauvre victime qu'il semble être. Il est _vraiment_ dangereux.  
_-_ Dangereux comment ?  
_-_ Dangereux au point d'utiliser des sorts qu'il n'a même pas le droit de connaître. Au point de fréquenter des sorciers qui finiraient à Azkaban si le Ministère avait la moindre preuve contre eux. »

Lily voyait Sirius pâlir à mesure qu'il parlait, et tout son corps reflétait une tension extraordinaire, comme s'il évoquait quelque_-_chose de particulièrement douloureux – et terrifiant.

Rogue, dangereux ?

Elle avait beau l'avoir pris en pitié, elle l'avait quand même toujours trouvé inquiétant. Et désagréable, évidemment. Mais elle s'était efforcée de ne pas rester sur sa première impression, d'essayer de voir au_-_delà des apparences.

A moins qu'elle n'ait simplement cherché à prendre le contre_-_pied de James, en prenant la défense de son punching_-_ball préféré…

« Rogue a cherché à te faire du mal, Sirius ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix mal assurée.  
_-_ Il a menacé de s'en prendre à James… »

Lily remarqua qu'il n'avait pas répondu directement à sa question. Elle préféra ne pas insister sur ce point. 

« Est_-_ce que tu l'as dit à James ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ De quoi ?  
_-_ Que Rogue voulait s'en prendre à vous ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit alors. Non… A part lui hurler au visage qu'il avait vraiment voulu tuer Rogue, il n'avait pas avancé l'ombre d'une justification.

« Non.  
_-_ Et tu t'étonnes qu'il t'en veuille autant ! soupira Lily.   
_-_ Non. Je te l'ai dit, c'est un type bien. Ce que j'ai fait ne peut que le révolter, quelles que soient mes raisons. Et puis, tu ne sais pas tout… Ce que j'ai fait implique Remus… Il m'aurait peut_-_être pardonné pour Rogue, mais pas pour Remus.  
_-_ Remus… ?  
_-_ Là, n'insiste pas, Lily, je ne dirai rien. »

Il enfila sa chemise lentement. « Tes pansements, Sirius… l'arrêta Lily. Certaines de tes blessures ne sont pas encore refermées…  
_-_ Tu n'es pas obligée, Lily…  
_-_ J'aimerais finir ce que j'ai commencé. Ça ne change rien, Sirius. Je me suis proposée pour t'aider…  
_-_ C'était avant de découvrir que j'étais un psychopathe en puissance…  
_-_ Je crois que les choses sont loin de se résumer à ça, Sirius. Je me garderai bien d'un jugement hâtif. Si Rogue t'a fait du mal, si tu as eu vraiment peur… chez les moldus, cela s'appelle de la _légitime défense_. Si tu as fait ça pour te défendre, tu n'es pas aussi fautif que ça… Même si c'est un peu… raide… »

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et ensorcela la bande pour qu'elle reste en place. « Rhabille_-_toi, c'est presque l'heure du repas. Nous allons y aller ensemble, et puis nous reviendrons ici tous les deux. Tu as le droit de souffler un peu, Sirius. »

Sirius crut que son cœur allait exploser de gratitude. Enfin quelqu'un qui avait pris le temps de l'écouter, sans le juger hâtivement ! Pour la première fois depuis l'histoire de la Cabane Hurlante, Sirius ne se sentait pas si ignoble que ça ! quelques mots avaient suffi à Lily pour le réchauffer un peu. Alors, il lui plaqua un rapide baiser sur la joue, qui la laissa surprise et légèrement rougissante. « Merci pour tout, Lily, lui souffla_-_t_-_il à l'oreille. Merci de ne pas être aussi butée que les autres…  
_-_ De rien, Sirius… »

Alors qu'ils redescendaient dans la Salle Commune, Lily s'arrêta subitement, les sourcils froncés, en regardant James. « Lily ? lui souffla Sirius.  
_-_ Attends, Sirius, je vais demander un truc à James… »

Sirius la regarda filer vers son ancien ami et lui parler à voix basse. Le visage de James se rembrunit, mais Lily insistait visiblement. « Sacré caboche ! dit la jeune fille en revenant près de Sirius.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu lui as demandé ? demanda Sirius, curieux.  
_-_ Sa cape. Tu te cacheras dessous pour monter dans mon dortoir. Mon honneur sera préservé…  
_-_ Et tu dormiras où, Lily ? »

La jeune fille se contenta d'un sourire.

§§§§

Sirius s'était finalement endormi.

Après le repas, Sirius, caché sous la cape de James, avait suivi Lily dans la chambre des filles. Ils avaient discuté assez longtemps, dans l'abri douillet du lit de la jeune fille, tous rideaux tirés. Et Lily avait trouvé cela plutôt agréable… Sirius était vraiment très différent du garçon qu'elle avait imaginé, capable de discussions sérieuses. Pour l'essentiel, ils avaient parlé de sa vie à elle, du monde d'où elle venait. Sirius éprouvait une sorte de fascination pour les Moldus qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonnée. Il avait finalement dû lui expliquer quelle sorte de famille était la sienne, et tous les ennuis qu'il avait eu en osant prendre « étude des Moldus » en option.

Ils en étaient arrivé à parler de lui. De son éducation aristocratique et rigide. De son dégoût sans cesse grandissant pour les préceptes qui lui avaient été inculqués dès sa plus tendre enfance. Des conflits permanents avec sa famille. Et Lily entendit au_-_delà des mots sa souffrance de se sentir incompris et rejeté par les siens, sa rancœur de les voir ancrés dans leurs préjugés stupides et dangereux. Elle comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, sa sœur Pétunia ne l'avait plus jamais regardée de la même façon, depuis qu'elle avait été admise à Poudlard.

Et finalement, le sommeil l'avait gagné, et il s'était endormi, enfoui sous les draps. 

Lily esquissa un sourire. Sirius avait bien le droit à un peu de repos, et elle était contente de le lui fournir. Mais elle voulait faire plus.

Elle prit la cape de James posée près de l'oreiller et la mit sur elle. Ses compagnes de dortoir n'allaient pas tarder à monter. Elle ensorcela les rideaux de son lit, afin d'être sûre que Sirius ne serait pas dérangé. Ensuite, elle se glissa hors de la chambre, sans bruit.

La Salle Commune était loin d'être vide, mais un coup d'œil circulaire lui apprit que ni James, ni Peter ne s'y trouvaient. Déjà dans leur dortoir, sûrement, à moins que ces garçons cachent une autre cape d'invisibilité dans leurs malles. Ou tout autre secret aussi utile…

Elle prit l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

§§§§

James était assis sur son lit, plongé dans ses pensées. Il était monté dans son dortoir dès que Lily fut montée dans le sien. Peter avait bien essayé de lui tirer un mot, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Il se sentait trop confus.

Pourquoi Lily lui avait_-_elle emprunté sa cape ?

Qu'est_-_ce que Sirius et elle avaient comploté ?

Où était Sirius ?

Comment Sirius allait_-_il ?

Pourquoi n'avait_-_il pas été capable de lui parler sans l'agresser ? Pourquoi avait_-_il senti sa colère se réveiller à ses côtés ?  
_  
Tu as passé la nuit dernière à t'inquiéter pour lui, pourquoi ne le lui as-tu pas fait comprendre ?_

Il était las, de ces chamailleries. Tout ce qu'il voulait, maintenant, c'était une trêve. Sirius semblait tellement en avoir besoin…

Peter dormait, épuisé lui_-_aussi par la nuit précédente. Il avait bien envie de souffler la dernière chandelle et de glisser lui_-_aussi dans le sommeil, mais la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit doucement. Il fronça les sourcils. Personne… Pourtant…

« Qui est_-_là ? demanda_-_t_-_il à mi_-_voix. Sirius, c'est toi ? » Le fin tissu argenté de sa cape glissa sur le sol, révélant… « Lily ?! » s'exclama_-_t_-_il, se redressant subitement. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne pensa même pas à se composer un visage séducteur. 

La jeune fille replia la cape soigneusement avant de s'approcher de son lit. James, bouche_-_bée, la regarda faire, notant au passage qu'elle était en chemise de nuit, et que celle_-_ci révélait les courbes douces de ses formes bien plus avantageusement que son uniforme d'écolière. Il se sentit rougir furieusement.

« Tu viens dans mon dortoir me rendre ma cape… ? avança_-_t_-_il, embarrassé.  
_-_ Entre autre chose…  
_-_ Ah… Et puis ?  
_-_ Lequel de ces deux lits est celui de Sirius ? » Surpris, James lui indiqua le lit près du sien. La jeune fille tapota l'oreiller et s'allongea.

« Lily… ?! Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ?!  
_-_ Simple… Vous ne voulez plus de Sirius dans votre dortoir, mais il est hors de question qu'il dorme ailleurs que dans un lit ce soir. Je lui ai prêté le mien, il me prête le sien.  
_-_ Sirius dort dans ton dortoir ?! Et tes copines le savent ?!  
_-_ Bien sûr que non, James ! C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de ta cape : personne ne sait que Sirius est monté avec moi tout à l'heure, personne ne sait que je suis ici.  
_-_ Tu vas… dormir… ici ?! hoqueta James, abasourdi.  
_-_ J'espère, du moins ! Tu ne ronfles pas trop ? »

La jeune fille remonta le drap sur elle et se cala dans l'oreiller. « Tu as vu dans quel état est Sirius, non ? reprit_-_elle. Il lui faut une nuit de sommeil dans un bon lit, et pas par terre dans une vieille salle humide et poussiéreuse ! » 

James perçut très distinctement les reproches qu'elle lui adressait indirectement. Ainsi, Lily prenait le parti de Sirius. Cette pensée l'horripilait.

« Enfin, James… poursuivit la jeune fille, exaspérée par son silence. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas plus que ça pour lui ?! C'était ton meilleur ami !  
_-_ Il est entre de bonnes mains, apparemment, bougonna James.  
_-_ Oui… Mais tu m'en veux, de lui porter secours… Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Sirius tient tant que ça à me convaincre que tu es un type bien !  
_-_ Pardon… ? »

Lily soupira et se rassit, calant l'oreiller dans son dos. « Tu ne crois pas que tu le juges un peu vite, ton ami ? Tu t'es donné la peine de l'écouter, au moins ? » James se renfrogna. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'entendre Lily lui reprocher son attitude envers Sirius. Ce qui se passait entre eux ne la regardait pas ! Et qu'est_-_ce que Sirius était allé lui raconter ?!

« James… Il ne faut pas être très fin pour voir que Sirius est profondément malheureux… Ça t'est vraiment égal ?  
_-_ Non ! Mais il l'a cherché !  
_-_ Ce n'est pas vrai. Il a agi par impulsion, sans penser aux conséquences. Il n'a rien _cherché_ du tout !  
_-_ De quoi tu parles ?  
_-_ De ce qu'il a fait à Rogue.  
_-_ Il t'a parlé de ça ?! »

James n'en revenait pas. Que Sirius se soit senti suffisamment proche de Lily pour lui confier cela… Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Son estomac se nouait désagréablement. Lily et Sirius ?

« Je vois que vous êtes très intimes… lâcha_-_t_-_il, sèchement.  
_-_ Intimes ? Sirius est désespérément seul, espèce d'idiot ! s'emporta Lily. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il endure, depuis trois mois ?! Il a perdu ses meilleurs amis, il est surchargé de travail, il ne sort plus, passe son temps en punition, ne reçoit qu'injures et mépris de la part de tout le monde, s'est fait rejeté de sa propre Maison… Il n'a même plus le droit de dormir dans un lit ! Même les profs se fichent de ce qu'il peut ressentir ! Et tout ça pour quoi ?! Pour _Rogue_ ?!  
_-_ Il a essayé de le tuer ! protesta James. Vraiment !  
_-_ Rogue lui a fait quelque_-_chose, James… Quelque_-_chose de terrible, pour qu'il réagisse aussi violemment…»

James se sentit brusquement très mal. On en revenait toujours là : pourquoi ?

« Est_-_ce qu'il t'a dit quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il, beaucoup plus doucement.  
_-_ Non. Et il ne me le dira pas. Peut_-_être qu'il te le dirait, à toi, si tu te donnais la peine de lui poser la question !  
_-_ Lily…  
_-_ Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ? Tu as peur de te rendre compte que tu l'as jugé trop vite ?! »

Etait_-_ce vraiment cela, qui l'arrêtait ? La peur de découvrir qu'il s'était trompé ? Qu'il avait condamné son meilleur ami alors qu'il aurait dû lui tendre la main ?

Bien sûr. Pour ça, et pour Remus.

« Si Remus lui pardonne, je suis prêt à faire la paix avec Sirius, Lily.  
_-_ Remus, encore et toujours Remus ! Curieux comme tout semble graviter autour de lui ! Qu'est_-_ce qu'il cache, au juste ? Oui, je sais ! Tu ne diras rien ! Sirius est comme toi ! Vous vous chamaillez autour de Remus, mais lui, qu'est_-_ce qu'il en dit ?  
_-_ Stop, Lily ! coupa James d'une voix blanche. Tu vas trop loin ! »

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air déterminé. « Il ne m'a pas paru indifférent au sort de Sirius, tout à l'heure ! Je dirais même qu'il avait l'air assez inquiet ! Arrête de tout renvoyer à Remus ! Si tu te soucies vraiment de Sirius, laisse ton orgueil de côté et dis_-_lui que tu veux faire la paix avec lui ! »

Un instant, James fut sur le point de lui répondre méchamment, mais il préféra tourner le dos à la jeune fille. Il rabattit la couverture sur lui sans ajouter le moindre mot. 


	30. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30 :

James avait terriblement mal dormi. Sa conversation avec Lily l'avait profondément remué. Sirius avait commis un acte épouvantable, certes, et il avait réagi contre lui avec colère et indignation. Sans se demander _pourquoi_ Sirius avait agi comme il l'avait fait. Il savait bien qu'il avait fait une erreur, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû couper les ponts avec Sirius aussi catégoriquement qu'il l'avait fait. Il ne lui avait pas laissé une seule chance de s'expliquer.

Il pouvait toujours se retrancher derrière Remus. Remus avait terriblement souffert de la trahison, et il était difficile de ne pas en vouloir à Sirius pour cela. Comme il était difficile de prendre son parti contre Remus.

Mais c'était de la mauvaise foi.

L'acte de Sirius avait été rendu particulièrement odieux par l'absence de justification. Il semblait gratuit. Remus aurait sans doute préféré comprendre pourquoi Sirius avait fait ce qu'il avait fait.

En empêchant Sirius de voir Remus à l'infirmerie, Peter et lui – non, lui_-_seul, pour être honnête – avaient fait une erreur lourde de conséquences. Il voulait protéger Remus, il n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation. Moony ne le lui avait_-_il pas fait remarquer, d'ailleurs ?

Lily avait raison, il n'était qu'un imbécile.

Lorsqu'il était finalement parvenu à cette conclusion, son inquiétude pour Sirius avait pris le relais. Ce n'était pas tant son état physique, qui le préoccupait, même si ses blessures étaient nombreuses, terribles…

Il avait croisé le regard de Sirius.

Sa souffrance était si profonde… Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir son ami avec un regard pareil, aussi manifestement désespéré.

Qu'attendait_-_il, pour réagir ? Pour lui apporter enfin le soutien dont il avait besoin ? Comment pouvait_-_il prétendre attendre la _permission_ de Remus ?! Sirius souffrait, il devait réagir. Et Remus ne lui en voudrait pas. Prétendre le contraire ne serait qu'un mensonge de plus, et James en avait assez, des mensonges.

Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé. 

§§§§

Sirius se redressa avec précaution. Il avait passé une nuit agitée, troublée par de multiples réveils, trop souffrant pour rester endormi bien longtemps. Il avait toujours l'impression de sentir la mâchoire de Moony refermée sur son cou ou sa hanche.

Et puis, il y avait les cauchemars. Malefoy lâchant le loup_-_garou déchaîné sur lui sous l'horrible sourire jaunâtre de Rogue… Rodolphus le torturant sous le regard indifférent de James. Moony le coursant à travers la Forêt Interdite pour le livrer à ses propres parents, qui ricanaient avec malveillance, sous leurs cagoules noires… Peur, souffrance, solitude… Toujours les mêmes sentiments, qui le laissaient complètement épuisé à chaque réveil.

Il entendait les autres filles du dortoir discuter entre elles. Il avait hâte qu'elles partent, pour laisser le champ libre à Lily. « Tu vas louper le petit déjeuner, Lily ! » entendit_-_il. Une main se posa sur les rideaux… en vain. _Merci, Lily_. « Tu es sûre que ça va, Lily ? insista Pernilla.  
_-_ Mmmhh… fit_-_il de sa voix la plus féminine.  
_-_ On t'attend dans la Grande Salle, dépêche_-_toi ! »

Lily entra juste après le départ de ses camarades. Elle leva le sort sur les rideaux. « Sirius ? Tu es réveillé ? » Sirius écarta les rideaux. « Tes copines se font du soucis pour toi, Lily. Tu devrais les retrouver très vite !  
_-_ J'y vais, merci. Tu rendras sa cape à James ?  
_-_ Mmhh…  
_-_ Je me dépêche ! »

Sirius regarda la jeune fille sortir du dortoir en courant. Il se demandait où elle avait passé la nuit. Il enfila la cape et se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons. Il devait soigner ses blessures avant de descendre prendre le petit_-_déjeuner.

§§§§

Peter et James étaient encore couchés. Tant mieux. Après avoir pris ses affaires, il se glissa dans la salle de bain sans bruit. Lentement, il déboutonna sa chemise de pyjama. Il avait encore très mal. Certains de ses bandages étaient encore souillés. Lily n'avait malheureusement pas les compétences de Pomfresh. _Ne te plains pas, Sirius… Sans elle, tu serais peut-être mort dans les toilettes de Mimi !_

Il déroula les bandes une à une et inspecta les longues traînées suintantes qui lui barraient le torse. Il fit une grimace. Sa peau était très rouge, gonflée sur le pourtour des griffures. Il pencha la tête pour regarder son cou… et sursauta, lorsqu'il vit le reflet de James dans le miroir, debout derrière lui.

« C'est moche, dit James avec une grimace. Moony ne t'a vraiment pas loupé, sur ce coup_-_là… » Les mains de Sirius se crispèrent sur la faïence du lavabo. « Mais il ne m'a pas tué, James… remarqua_-_t_-_il doucement. Si vraiment il avait voulu… »

Moony l'avait tenu à sa merci. D'un coup de dents, il pouvait mettre fin à ses jours. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce que Moony ne _voulait pas_ qu'il meure. Moony voulait sa soumission complète, rien de plus. James comprendrait_-_il cela ?

« Tu as eu de la chance… avança James.  
_-_ De la chance ?! ricana Sirius. Oui, c'est sûr ! Je me suis fait déchiqueté par l'un de mes anciens copains, quel pied ! Sentir ses crocs s'enfoncer dans ma chair, mordre toujours plus profondément, avoir à endurer ça sans pouvoir bouger… »

James s'était figé, très pâle.

« C'était le sort que tu réservais à Rogue, Sirius… Tu en es conscient ? » demanda_-_t_-_il fraîchement.

Sirius se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face. « Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! s'emporta_-_t_-_il. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite, une fois de plus ! Rogue est en parfaite santé, Remus s'est remis… Et moi, je devrai payer pour le restant de mes jours !  
_-_ Rogue va bien grâce à moi, Sirius… rappela James, tendu.  
_-_ Oui, James Potter le héros ! La réincarnation de Godric Gryffondor en personne ! Prêt à risquer sa vie pour défendre les innocents ! »

Le visage de James se décomposa un peu plus, et Sirius pensa un instant qu'il allait le frapper. Mais il s'en moquait. Pourquoi James était_-_il aussi imperméable à sa propre souffrance ? _Putain, James, regarde-moi et redis-moi que c'est bien fait pour moi !_

Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Comment James, qui se disait son ami – son meilleur ami ! – pouvait_-_il ne pas voir à quel point il allait mal ?

D'une main tremblante, il prit la fiole de potion qu'il avait posée sur le bord du lavabo et commença à nettoyer ses blessures. Il serra les dents. C'était encore si douloureux…

James le regarda faire en silence, mortifié. Lui qui avait passé un partie de la nuit à s'inquiéter pour Sirius, voilà qu'il le blessait encore ! Comme s'il ne souffrait pas assez ! Pourquoi ne parvenait_-_il pas à garder sa maîtrise ?! Sirius le provoquait peut_-_être, mais c'était sa manière d'être, il avait toujours agi ainsi. Particulièrement dans les moments de crise.

S'il voulait se réconcilier avec Sirius, c'était à lui de faire les premiers pas. De le _forcer_ à baisser sa garde. En commençant par lui parler franchement.

« Sirius… reprit_-_il, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis désolé. »

Sirius laissa échapper sa compresse dans le lavabo. Il tremblait tellement que James sentit des nœuds se former au fond de lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on en est arrivé là… poursuivit James, péniblement. Nous étions si proches, l'un de l'autre, et maintenant… Maintenant, on n'arrive même plus à se parler simplement ! Et c'est tellement horrible, de te voir comme ça… Laisse_-_moi t'aider, je t'en prie… »

Sirius s'accrocha au bord du lavabo. Avait_-_il vraiment bien entendu ? Ou n'était_-_ce qu'une nouvelle façon, plus vicieuse encore, de le faire souffrir ? Il avait tellement besoin de ces mots_-_là… Tellement besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour lui et le soutienne…

Tellement besoin de James…

Brusquement, il sentit James dans son dos, et un instant, il crut qu'il allait simplement l'enlacer. Mais ses mains descendirent vers sa ceinture pour la détacher. Un long frisson glacé lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, et il sursauta. Non, pas James. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'allait pas lui faire _ça_ !

« Qu'est_-_ce que… hoqueta_-_t_-_il, alors que James baissait légèrement son pantalon, dénudant sa hanche blessée. L'hématome s'était encore élargi, prenant une teinte violet profond. La blessure, en large demi_-_lune, saignait encore. Elle mettrait du temps à se refermer, sans soins plus approfondis : les crocs de Moony avaient déchiqueté la peau fine sur l'os du bassin.

« Celle_-_ci doit te faire particulièrement mal… » remarqua James, la voix altérée par l'émotion. 

Sirius se força à respirer plus doucement. Non, James n'allait pas le violer ! Il ne cherchait qu'à le soigner, il s'inquiétait pour lui ! Son cœur battait à un rythme désordonné, encore sous le coup d'une peur irraisonnée.

« J'ai du mal à marcher, répondit Sirius, s'efforçant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix. Même rester debout m'est difficile. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, Moony a été plus rapide…  
_-_ Ne bouge pas, je vais t'aider… »

James prit une nouvelle compresse et l'appliqua sur la partie de sa blessure que Sirius ne pouvait pas atteindre, dans son dos.

La douleur était telle qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il ferma les yeux et s'accrocha plus fortement au lavabo.

_Des mains solides enserrant ses hanches, et la douleur… La douleur qui le sciait en deux, sous les assauts répugnants de Malefoy…_

Il se cabra malgré lui, pour se soustraire au contact.

« Pardon… »

La voix de James le ramena subitement au moment présent.

« Je ne suis sans doute pas aussi doux que Lily… ajouta James, d'un ton qui se voulait badin.  
_-_ Lily… murmura Sirius. Lily est une fille super… Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de désobligeant sur elle… »

Il avait essayé d'adopter un ton léger. James voulait manifestement faire des efforts dans ce sens, il se devait de faire de même. Pourtant, il sentit James se tendre et appuyer un peu plus fort sur sa compresse. Il retint un cri de douleur, et comprit aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas choisi le bon sujet.

« Tu es jaloux ?  
_-_ Moi, jaloux ? Parce que tu te fais tripoter par la fille que j'aime ?! Il y aurait de quoi ? »

James s'efforçait de plaisanter, lui_-_aussi, mais Sirius le connaissait suffisamment pour entendre le doute et la pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

« Non, répondit Sirius. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Et je ne l'intéresse pas. Par contre… Si tu la joues finement… »

James suspendit son geste. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quand il s'agissait de Lily, plus rien n'avait d'importance aux yeux de son vieil ami.

« Je crois que tu lui plais bien, finalement… insista Sirius.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu en sais ?!  
_-_ Elle rougit quand je lui parle de toi.  
_-_ Tu lui parles de moi ?!  
_-_ Ouais… Je lui ai dit que tu gagnais à être connu. »

Il y eut un silence. James était troublé.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
_-_ Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la vérité.  
_-_ Tu ne lui as pas dit du mal de moi… ?  
_-_ Je lui ai dit que tu étais un type bien.  
_-_ Sirius…  
_-_ C'est ce que je pense. Sûrement trop rigide sur tes principes, et entêté, orgueilleux et un peu trop m'as_-_tu_-_vu aussi… Vraiment trop m'as_-_tu_-_vu. Lily le supportera difficilement. Fais un effort, James…  
_-_ Sirius… »

Un instant, Sirius sentit passer entre eux la vieille complicité de jadis et son cœur tressaillit de joie. Si des moments comme ceux_-_ci étaient encore possible, rien n'était vraiment perdu… Peut_-_être Lily parviendrait_-_elle à les rapprocher, finalement ?

Il laissa James soigner les plaies de son dos, et pour la première fois depuis trois mois, le silence entre eux n'avait rien de pesant ou désagréable. Sirius se détendit considérablement. D'un coup de baguette magique, James ensorcela la bande qui se fixa autour de lui. Sirius enfila sa chemise avec précaution.

« Merci… » murmura Sirius, embarrassé.

Il ne savait pas jusqu'où allait la bienveillance de James à son égard. Et il ne voulait certainement pas gâcher le moment qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. James, pourtant, esquissa un sourire, sans se départir d'un air grave que Sirius lui avait rarement vu.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, avant que James ne reprenne la parole.

« Pourquoi as_-_tu voulu tuer Rogue, Sirius ? »

La question prit Sirius au dépourvu. Le regard de James ne le lâchait pas.

« Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Sirius, lentement. Pourquoi cette question _maintenant _?  
_-_ Je ne te l'ai jamais posée.  
_-_ Et ça changera quelque chose si tu sais ? »

James resta muet un long moment. Peut_-_être, peut_-_être pas. Peut_-_être l'explication permettrait_-_elle de passer l'éponge. Ou non. Peut_-_être la cassure était_-_elle si profonde qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à la réparer. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Sirius.

« Je ne sais pas, Sirius, répondit_-_il honnêtement. Mais je crois que tu devrais le dire. Au moins à Remus. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, je sais que je t'ai condamné trop vite. J'aurais dû… »

Il s'arrêta, gêné par la boule d'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge.

De son côté, Sirius eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

« Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal… souffla_-_t_-_il.   
_-_ Je sais… J'étais en colère, j'ai agi stupidement… Mais je n'ai jamais voulu que tu ailles aussi mal !  
_-_ Je te fais pitié, c'est ça… »

Sirius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Peut_-_être valait_-_il mieux la pitié de James que son indifférence ? Il se sentait affreusement amer, maintenant.

James secoua négativement la tête, lentement. Il n'était pas question de pitié, il n'était pas question qu'il suive Sirius dans ce sens. Parce qu'il savait que s'il le faisait, Sirius se déroberait. Sirius ne voulait pas inspirer de la pitié, James le comprenait parfaitement.

« Tu crois que ça peut se résumer à ça ? demanda_-_t_-_il doucement. A de la pitié ? Sirius… J'aimerais juste qu'on ait une chance de faire la paix… Pas parce que j'ai de la pitié pour toi, mais parce que mon meilleur ami me manque. »

Il se tut, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Incapable aussi, de poser les yeux sur Sirius.

Il y eut un long silence. Sirius était si profondément bouleversé qu'il était incapable de réagir à ce que James venait de dire.

« Quand tu seras prêt… » conclut James d'une voix tremblante.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de bain.

§§§§

James retourna dans la chambre complètement chamboulé. Bien sûr, Sirius était resté sur la défensive, bien sûr, il n'avait pas répondu à sa question si essentielle… Mais ils s'étaient _parlés_. Ils avaient pu échanger quelques phrases sans se jeter des insultes au visage. Et il avait senti quelque_-_chose passer entre eux. Quelque_-_chose qui excitait sa nostalgie, et ravivait une vraie sensation de manque au fond de lui.

L'amitié de Sirius.

Lily avait raison, ils s'étaient comportés comme des imbéciles, tous les deux. Sa colère s'était sérieusement émoussée, depuis qu'il avait vraiment réalisé l'état dans lequel était Sirius. Il _devait_ lui pardonner ! Il semblait tellement avoir besoin de soutien…

_Mais Remus acceptera-t-il de lui pardonner, lui ?_

Bien qu'ils en aient peu parlé, il savait que Sirius avait profondément blessé Remus, en trahissant son secret. Remus avait toujours craint de se voir rejeté, méprisé pour ce qu'il était… Et Sirius avait donné corps à ses angoisses, en cherchant à l'utiliser comme il l'avait fait.

Mais en y repensant, maintenant, il avait vraiment du mal à croire que Sirius ait vraiment agi intentionnellement. _Non, il n'a pas réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas causer du tort à Remus._

Est_-_ce que Remus en était conscient ?

Il était urgent qu'ils aient une vraie conversation sur le sujet. Tous les deux. Et peut_-_être pourraient_-_ils s'expliquer vraiment avec Sirius. Faire la paix…

Il avait tendu la main à Sirius. Il espérait que celui_-_ci l'accepterait.

Il sursauta lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Sirius traversa le dortoir sans un mot, la tête baissée. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et passablement perturbé. Un instant, James fut tenté de le rattraper…

Mais il valait mieux attendre que Sirius fasse le pas suivant dans sa direction.

§§§§

Remus espérait retrouver ses amis avant que ceux_-_ci descendent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit_-_déjeuner. Il était encore tôt, il était probable que James et Peter soient encore au lit, à profiter de leur dimanche matin.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, depuis la dernière visite de James et Lily à l'infirmerie, la veille. Pomfresh lui avait simplement dit qu'on avait retrouvé Sirius enfermé dans un placard. Le plan de Lily avait fonctionné, apparemment.

Il arriva dans la salle commune au moment même où Sirius descendait l'escalier des dortoirs. Son cœur manqua un battement. 

Sirius s'immobilisa sur la dernière marche, hésitant. Ils échangèrent un regard. Remus sentit un flot d'émotions monter en lui. Après ce qu'il avait compris la veille, il ne pouvait plus simplement l'ignorer. Il voulait au contraire se rapprocher de lui, lui faire sentir qu'il était là pour le soutenir.

Mais comment Sirius l'accueillerait_-_il, maintenant qu'il avait failli le tuer ?

Avec un léger soupir, il avança jusqu'à lui. Sirius ne bougea pas, dans l'expectative. Remus remarqua qu'il semblait bouleversé. Etait_-_ce parce qu'il était face à lui ? Etait_-_ce sa présence qui le mettait si mal à l'aise ?

« Comment vas_-_tu ? demanda Remus prudemment.  
_-_ Bien.  
_-_ Tes blessures ?  
_-_ Lily fait une bonne infirmière.  
_-_ Tant mieux… » Il hésita. Sirius était sur la défensive, il sentait sa tension, dans chacun de ses muscles. _Bien sûr, tu as failli le tuer…_

« Je suis navré, Sirius », murmura_-_t_-_il, d'une voix légèrement étranglée. Sirius esquissa un sourire, qui manquait un peu de conviction. « Je sais, Remus. James et Peter ne vont pas tarder.  
_-_ Ah… Merci… »

Sirius hocha la tête et s'éloigna de Remus, mettant fin à la discussion. Remus le regarda quitter la salle commune, un peu ennuyé de ne pas avoir pu pousser l'échange aussi loin qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir, James finissait de s'habiller.

« Remus ! Tu vas mieux ?  
_-_ Oui, ça va. J'ai vu Sirius…  
_-_ Ah… »

James se détourna, et Remus comprit que le sujet le troublait. Mais il fallait absolument qu'ils en parle. Cependant, il ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. Il se voyait mal dire à James qu'il soupçonnait Malefoy d'abuser de Sirius… Il avait la conviction, en plus, que Sirius lui en voudrait terriblement s'il le faisait. Mais James était du genre têtu, à camper sur ses positions. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était vraiment temps de passer l'éponge ?

James le devança.

« Il faut qu'on parle de Sirius, tous les deux… » lui dit_-_il. Remus en fut soulagé. « Oui, je le pense aussi.  
_-_ Il y a quelque_-_chose, Remus… Je ne sais pas quoi, mais Sirius… J'aimerais comprendre ce qui lui arrive… » James se passa une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé. « Il a tellement maigri, ces derniers temps… et… Bref, j'aimerais savoir… Si on n'est pas passé à côté de quelque_-_chose… » Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Je ne voudrais pas que ça t'ennuie, ajouta James.  
_-_ Ça ne m'ennuie pas, James, au contraire. Je te l'ai dit... Il me manque…  
_-_ Bon, très bien, alors… La question est : comment s'y prend_-_t_-_on ? Il ne voudra pas m'écouter… Il se dérobe chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler.  
_-_ Je m'en charge, James. C'est à moi de le faire. »

§§§§

Remus épia Sirius toute la journée du dimanche, sans trouver l'occasion de l'aborder. Sirius n'avait pas une minute de libre, et maintenant que Remus le voyait enchaîner études obligatoires et retenues, il mesurait vraiment la pression que Dumbledore faisait peser sur lui. Comment Sirius aurait_-_il pu faire quoi que ce soit contre le règlement ? Il était constamment sous la surveillance de quelqu'un, préfet ou professeur. C'était tout juste si on ne l'accompagnait pas aux toilettes ! Remus avait l'impression que MacGonagall avait renforcé la sévérité des sanctions, après l'épisode de vendredi. Cela empêcherait_-_il Malefoy de le toucher encore ? Qu'arriverait_-_il à Sirius, si le professeur de DCFM se chargeait de l'une de ses retenues ? Remus en tremblait rien que d'y penser.

Sirius avait mal, Remus le voyait bien. Il avait beau prendre sur lui, ses mouvements étaient gênés et lui arrachaient parfois des grimaces de douleur. Cela n'étonnait pas Remus. En revanche, il fut surpris de constater que personne ne semblait le remarquer. Sirius était_-_il devenu transparent ? _Tout le monde s'en fiche, _remarqua_-_t_-_il avec amertume.

Non, pas tout le monde.

Le regard de James était lui_-_aussi souvent posé sur Sirius, et il s'assombrissait toujours plus, à chaque signe de douleur réprimé, à chaque marque de lassitude.

Et Lily, Lily non plus ne s'en moquait pas. Elle semblait inquiète, vraiment. _Evidemment, elle l'a soigné, elle a vu le mal que je lui ai fait…_

Il remarqua aussi que Sirius était conscient de la sympathie que la jeune fille semblait éprouver pour lui. Il lui arrivait de lui sourire, lorsque leurs regards se croisaient.

James avait bien fait, de faire confiance à Lily.

Mais la journée passa, sans qu'il puisse trouver l'occasion de parler à Sirius.


	31. Chapitre 31

Un long chapitre… Mais je n'avais pas le courage de le couper. En plus, si je l'avais fait, vous auriez râlé… Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 31

Lily enfila la cape de James et grimpa dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs sitôt que Sirius fût couché bien à l'abri dans son propre lit. Celui_-_ci allait déjà beaucoup mieux, seule sa blessure à la hanche saignait encore un peu. Toutes les autres étaient en bonne voie de guérison. Les remèdes de Pomfresh étaient vraiment efficaces.

Finalement, elle trouvait la situation assez excitante… Cacher la présence de Sirius dans son dortoir, comploter pour le protéger, se faufiler jusqu'à celui de James sous la cape d'invisibilité… Mentir à MacGonagall… Voilà qui la changeait du quotidien ! 

Finalement, elle en vint même à comprendre pourquoi ces quatre garçons prenaient un malin plaisir à contourner les règlements : c'était tout bonnement grisant !

Et elle soupçonnait les Maraudeurs de cacher des secrets plus excitants encore.

L'un de ces fameux secrets touchait Remus. Elle soupçonnait ce secret d'être la cause des soucis de Sirius. En dormant dans son dortoir, peut_-_être en apprendrait_-_elle plus.

§§§§

Remus dévisagea Lily avec stupeur, tandis qu'elle s'installait sur le lit de Sirius. Il échangea un regard avec James, qui haussa les épaules avec un air de fatalisme théâtral, démenti par la lueur de plaisir qui illumina ses prunelles. « Sirius dort dans son lit… expliqua James, surtout pour Peter qui n'y comprenait visiblement rien.  
_-_ La cape, c'était pour ça… remarqua Remus.  
_-_ Oui. C'est bien pratique, pour passer inaperçu… remarqua Lily. Je suppose que vous l'avez utilisée bien des fois, non ?  
_-_ Mmhh… fit James, se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.  
_-_ La nuit ? insista Lily. A quoi ressemble Poudlard, la nuit ?  
_-_ Comme en plein jour, les Serpentards en moins, dit Peter.  
_-_ Allons… Je suis sûre que vous en avez profité pour faire des tas de découvertes passionnantes… ! »

James et Remus échangèrent un regard. James avait ouvert la voie aux questions de Lily, en lui confiant les soins de Sirius. Mais Remus n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui révéler tous leurs secrets. Que dirait Lily, si elle apprenait qu'il était un loup_-_garou ? si elle apprenait que c'était lui, qui avait agressé Sirius ? Qu'il avait failli tuer Rogue ? 

_Mais elle n'a pas trahi Sirius. Elle a choisi de le couvrir, au lieu de le dénoncer. Et elle se soucie de lui._

« Il n'y a presque pas de recoin que nous n'ayons pas visités, que ce soit ici ou à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, disait James, plein de fierté.  
_-_ Mouais… On n'a pas visité les quartiers des autres Maisons, nuança Peter.  
_-_ Mais on connaît plus de passages secrets que n'importe qui !  
_-_ Des passages secrets ?  
_-_ Excitant, hein ? fit James avec un sourire.  
_-_ Donc, vous passez vos nuits à vous promener… Ça vient de là, « Maraudeur » ? »

Remus sursauta une nouvelle fois. « James… ?  
_-_ C'est Sirius, qui lui a dit. Il a suggéré qu'on la prenne avec nous… » L'idée semblait vraiment lui plaire. « Ah… lança_-_t_-_il. Y a_-_t_-_il quelque_-_chose que vous ne lui ayez pas dit ?   
_-_ Remus… fit James, gêné.  
_-_ Ils ne m'ont rien dit sur toi, intervint Lily. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Tu peux leur faire confiance, tes secrets sont bien gardés. »

Remus rougit brusquement. La jeune fille le regardait avec une telle franchise qu'il en était gêné. Mais plus encore, elle savait qu'il avait des choses à cacher. Lily était intelligente. Maintenant qu'elle savait cela, il ne lui faudrait que peu de temps, pour comprendre ce qu'il était réellement.

Il décida de risquer le tout pour le tout et de jouer franc jeu avec elle.

« Très bien. Ils ne diront rien, mais tu meurs d'envie de savoir. Je vais te le dire.  
_-_ Remus… ! » s'exclama James, tandis que Peter se redressait sur son lit, très pâle. Remus les ignora.

« Je suis un loup_-_garou. »

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent de stupeur. De stupeur seulement, nota Remus, il n'y avait aucun dégoût dans son regard.

Le cerveau de Lily fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre.

« Seigneur ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Sirius.. C'est toi ?! C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ?!  
_-_ C'était la pleine lune, et il a eu la mauvaise idée de se promener dans la Forêt Interdite… expliqua James.  
_-_ Mais c'est une catastrophe ! Il faut prévenir Pomfresh tout de suite ! »

Elle s'était relevée subitement. James l'imita et arrêta le mouvement qu'elle fit vers la porte en s'interposant. « Attends, Lily !  
_-_ Mais si Sirius a été mordu par un loup_-_garou… Il est contaminé, et… ce n'est pas dangereux ?! Remus… ?!  
_-_ Non, Sirius n'a pas été contaminé. Il a juste failli y laisser sa peau.  
_-_ C'est impossible ! Une seule morsure suffit ! »

Remus la voyait pâlir à vue d'œil. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, et regretter était vain. « Lily… intervint_-_il. Seuls les humains peuvent être contaminés par la morsure d'un loup_-_garou…  
_-_ Pardon ?! Vous allez me dire maintenant que Sirius n'est pas humain ?!  
_-_ Si, il l'est… Mais il ne l'était pas vendredi soir !  
_-_ C'est un loup_-_garou aussi ?! »

Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. James la prit doucement par les épaules et la fit asseoir sur le lit de Sirius. « Non, ce n'est pas ça, expliqua James gentiment. Arrête de chercher des explications et laisse_-_nous te les fournir, tu veux ? »

Lily regarda tour à tour chacun des trois garçons et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Je vous écoute… »

James s'assit à ses côtés et commença ses explications.

« Quand nous avons découvert pourquoi Remus s'absentait tout les mois, cela nous a beaucoup touché… La transformation en loup_-_garou est très douloureuse et… Bref, nous voulions trouver un moyen de l'aider. De le soulager.  
_-_ Ils voulaient être avec moi pendant les pleines lunes… intervint Remus d'un air grave.  
_-_ Il y a un passage secret sous le saule cogneur. Il mène à la Cabane Hurlante. C'est là que Remus est enfermé les nuits de pleine Lune. Au début, nous le rejoignions là_-_bas. Nous restions derrière la porte. Mais notre présence excitait plus le loup qu'il ne l'apaisait. Alors… Nous avons décidé de devenir des animagi. Sous une forme animale, nous pouvions approcher de Remus sans risque. Nous y sommes parvenus l'année dernière. »

Le regard de Lily passa de James à Peter, plusieurs fois. « Vous êtes devenus des animagi… ? Tous les trois ?! » Peter acquiesça vigoureusement, très fier.

« Sirius était sous sa forme animagus, lorsque Remus l'a attaqué. Il n'a pas pu le contaminer. Tu comprends, pourquoi on ne pouvait pas prévenir Pomfresh ? Remus était censé être enfermé, et pas se promener dans la Forêt Interdite… Et si quelqu'un apprend que nous sommes des animagi… c'est illégal, Lily ! »

Il regarda Lily avec intensité. Remus attendait, anxieux. Avaient_-_ils eu raison, de tout lui dire ? Etait_-_elle vraiment digne de confiance ?

« Comment avez_-_vous fait ?! s'exclama Lily.  
_-_ Hein ?  
_-_ Pour devenir des animagi ! C'est un acte de magie tellement complexe que même des sorciers expérimentés n'y parviennent jamais !  
_-_ Ils sont très doué, Lily… fit remarquer Remus avec un léger sourire. Ce sont d'insupportables fats imbus d'eux_-_mêmes, mais ils sont doués ! Je ne crois pas que les professeurs se rendent compte à quel point, d'ailleurs…  
_-_ Non, ils ne le savent pas, et c'est tant mieux. S'ils le savaient, il y a longtemps qu'ils nous auraient fait passer nos ASPICS… Et nous aurions été obligés de quitter Poudlard prématurément… remarqua James, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
_-_ Parle pour toi, James… soupira Peter. J'ai déjà eu assez de mal avec mes BUSES…  
_-_ Ouais, bon… Sirius et moi, alors. Mais tu as réussi à devenir animagus aussi, Peter. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Peter lui adressa un sourire plein de gratitude.

« Bon… Cela explique beaucoup de choses, reprit Lily. Et je comprends pourquoi Sirius et toi avez préféré vous taire… » Elle regarda Remus un long moment, et celui_-_ci se sentit très mal_-_à_-_l'aise. « Merci, Remus, dit_-_elle finalement, à son grand soulagement. Merci pour ta confiance.  
_-_ Tu n'aurais pas tardé à le découvrir toute seule.  
_-_ Peut_-_être. Mais je suis flattée que tu ais choisi de tout me dire. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire si beau que Remus sentit toutes ses craintes l'abandonner.

« Autant tout te dire, maintenant », décida_-_t_-_il.

§§§§

« Vous êtes donc décidés à faire la paix avec lui ? » conclut Lily.

Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures, et la nuit était bien avancée, maintenant. Peter avait fini par s'endormir sur son lit, laissant à James et Remus le soin de tout expliquer à la jeune fille. Celle_-_ci était tout simplement stupéfaite par ce qu'elle apprenait, mais plus encore par la profondeur des liens qui avaient uni ces quatre garçons. Elle comprenait mieux l'attitude de Sirius, qui refusait de se contenter d'un simple copinage avec James et Remus : leurs relations étaient si fortes qu'il ne pourrait jamais se satisfaire d'un pis_-_aller. 

Mais à la lumière de tout ce qu'elle avait appris, il lui apparaissait comme plus inconcevable encore qu'ils puissent rester brouillés.

Elle interrogea tour à tour Remus et James du regard.

« Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal, dit Remus. Mais oui. Je veux faire la paix avec lui. J'ai failli le tuer, Lily… Il faut que cette folie cesse… » Remus était profondément accablé et elle se sentit peinée pour lui. Elle se tourna vers James. « Et toi ?  
_-_ Une petite rouquine particulièrement tenace m'a fait comprendre que c'était plutôt dans mon intérêt, alors…  
_-_ Non, sérieusement ! protesta Lily.  
_-_ Bien sûr, que je préfèrerais faire la paix avec lui. Tu crois que j'ai ressenti quoi, en le voyant dans cet état_-_là ?!  
_-_ Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas fait comprendre ?!  
_-_ Parce que je suis trop stupide pour ça. Parce que j'ai trop d'orgueil… et que sa propre fierté l'empêche de me laisser approcher…  
_-_ Enfin une parole sensée, mon cher monsieur Potter… » James haussa les épaules.

« J'essayerai de lui parler demain », conclut Remus. 

§§§§

Sirius ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il était encore bouleversé par sa confrontation avec James le matin_-_même, et il ne parvenait pas à faire un tri dans ses émotions. James voulait qu'il lui parle. Qu'il s'explique. Et peut_-_être, finalement, faire la paix avec lui. Une part de lui voulait vraiment croire que c'était possible. Mais il vivait sans espoir depuis tellement longtemps, maintenant, qu'il avait du mal à imaginer que tout pouvait redevenir comme avant.

Non, rien ne serait comme avant. Même s'ils faisaient la paix, il n'était plus le même, désormais. Il avait le sentiment terrible d'être en morceaux. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il lui était devenu étranger, et les émotions qui l'habitaient maintenant l'avaient tellement éloigné de ce qu'il était _avant_ qu'il ne se reconnaissait même plus.

Où était le Sirius insouciant et sans peur que James appelait son meilleur ami ?

James accepterait_-_il vraiment celui qu'il était devenu ?

Il avait terriblement peur d'être renvoyé à sa solitude. Parce qu'il était conscient que si on le rejetait maintenant, tout était fini. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer ainsi, il était au bord du gouffre. Et presque résigné à y sombrer. Il avait déjà effleuré l'idée de sa propre mort. Mais elle l'obsédait presque, depuis que Remus avait manqué le tuer.

Ce serait tellement plus facile, de mourir…

Peut_-_être était_-_ce le mieux, finalement.

Non… James le regrettait. Il le lui avait dit. Sa colère contre lui semblait finalement s'être émoussée. Et il y avait Remus, qui semblait tellement désolé de ce qu'il avait fait…

Sirius avait bien vu que Remus l'observait. Peut_-_être souhaitait_-_il lui parler, lui_-_aussi. Pour lui dire combien il était désolé de l'avoir attaqué ? Sans doute. Mais il lui paraissait complètement incongru que le dialogue entre eux soit rétabli de cette façon. Ce n'était pas à Remus, de s'excuser, mais à lui.

James avait raison. Il devait une explication à Remus. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer en train de raconter ce que Malefoy et les autres lui avaient fait. Et d'ailleurs… Qu'arriverait_-_il, s'il trahissait le secret ?

Il en revenait toujours au même point. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Tout ce qu'il avait la latitude de faire, s'était de présenter ses excuses à Remus. Mais rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de confession. Il mourrait plutôt que de laisser ces monstres s'en prendre à Remus.

Oui, il était prêt à mourir… Il n'y avait plus grand chose pour l'empêcher, maintenant…

_James… sauve-moi…_

James tenait_-_il suffisamment à lui pour lui pardonner sans qu'il s'explique ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, l'oreiller sur lequel il reposait était trempé de larmes.

§§§§

Remus laissa filer la journée du lundi sans avoir eu l'occasion d'approcher de Sirius. Il avait l'impression que celui_-_ci se défilait, comme s'il craignait une confrontation entre eux. C'était d'ailleurs très probablement le cas. De toute façon, susciter une discussion entre eux entre deux cours n'était pas une bonne idée. Remus voulait avoir le temps de lui parler vraiment, pour pouvoir aller au bout des choses.

« MacGonagall m'a chargé de surveiller l'étude de Sirius, lui apprit Lily au déjeuner. Tu pourrais saisir cette occasion pour lui parler…  
_-_ Bonne idée, Lily.  
_-_ Nous serons dans la bibliothèque. Rejoins_-_nous, et je vous laisserai vous expliquer. »

Le dernier cours lui sembla interminable. Il avait beau être d'un naturel patient, il bouillait littéralement devant la lenteur avec laquelle s'égrenaient les minutes.

Pourtant, lorsque Lily et Sirius prirent la direction de la bibliothèque, il s'obligea à attendre un peu avant de les rejoindre, qu'ils aient le temps de se plonger dans leurs devoirs. Aborder Sirius serait plus aisé, s'il était pris par son travail.

Assis à l'écart, il observa le couple. Lily avait choisi une table dans un recoin calme, entre deux étagères poussiéreuses, et il ne pouvait les apercevoir qu'en se penchant. Choix judicieux. Ils seraient relativement à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. 

Sirius écrivait sur son parchemin. Il avait presque l'air détendu, remarqua Remus. Tant mieux. Il l'accueillerait peut_-_être plus facilement. Maintenant que le moment était presque venu, il se sentait fébrile. Qu'allait_-_il lui dire, au juste ? Comment allait_-_il aborder la question qui le préoccupait vraiment ? Comment réagirait Sirius, quand il verrait qu'il avait découvert ce qu'il cachait ? Serait_-_il soulagé ? Ou en colère ? Remus avait peur qu'il se mette en colère. La colère était le moyen par lequel Sirius se défendait de toutes les émotions qui l'embarrassaient : peur, souffrance, tristesse. S'il pouvait contourner cet obstacle, l'amener à dire vraiment ce qu'il ressentait…

Il devait se lancer, maintenant, avant de flancher.

Il fit signe à Lily de s'écarter, et posa sa pile de livres sur la table, près de Sirius. Celui_-_ci leva brièvement les yeux de son parchemin avant de les rebaisser. Remus se pencha légèrement sur lui pour voir ce qu'il écrivait, et il le sentit se tendre immédiatement, sur la défensive. _Cela ne devrait pas te surprendre… _pensa_-_t_-_il _Tu as_ _failli le tuer…_

« Devoir de DCFM… murmura_-_t_-_il. Beaucoup de travail en perspective, hein ? » Sirius ne répondit pas, mais sa plume ne courut plus aussi vite sur le parchemin. Remus s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui, légèrement de biais pour pouvoir le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas trouver de meilleure occasion pour aborder la question qui le préoccupait. Son cœur s'accéléra légèrement, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant.

« Comment se fait_-_il, dis_-_moi, que tu ne sois plus fichu de lancer le moindre sort sans te planter ? » demanda Remus, sans le quitter des yeux. La main de Sirius trembla très nettement. « Est_-_ce que cela n'aurait pas à voir avec le professeur Malefoy ? » insista_-_t_-_il. La réaction de Sirius n'aurait pas été plus violente s'il l'avait frappé. Il recula sa chaise, blême, et Remus vit dans son regard quelque_-_chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu : Sirius avait peur. Pire, il était paniqué.

Il en conclut qu'il avait vu juste.

Il ne laisserait pas Sirius se défiler.

« Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait, Sirius, dit_-_il à voix basse.  
_-_ Il ne m'a rien fait du tout !  
_-_ Tu peux le crier à tout Poudlard si tu veux, répliqua Remus, s'efforçant de contrôler la colère qui grondait au fond de lui. Mais tu ne peux pas me cacher ça à moi… J'ai senti son odeur sur toi, Sirius… »

Sirius manquait singulièrement d'air, d'un seul coup. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, lorsque Remus s'était avancé vers sa table, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il aborde le sujet « Malefoy » ainsi. Il se leva. Il devait s'éloigner, reprendre ses esprits. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter Remus sur ce terrain_-_là maintenant.

« Où est_-_ce que tu vas ! lui cria Remus, alors qu'il tournait les talons pour quitter la bibliothèque. Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir !  
_-_ Les toilettes… Je vais aux toilettes, tu permets… ?! »

Remus hésita un court instant avant de lui emboîter le pas.

§§§§

Lorsqu'il entra à son tour dans les toilettes, Sirius était penché sur un lavabo, en train de s'asperger le visage à l'eau glacée. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et tira sa baguette pour la verrouiller magiquement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quiconque les déranger dans un moment pareil.

Sirius se redressa et sursauta, en voyant la baguette dans les mains de Remus. « Tu comptes t'en servir contre moi ? demanda_-_t_-_il un peu sèchement.  
_-_ Ne sois pas stupide ! soupira Remus, en la rangeant dans sa poche. Je veux juste discuter avec toi.  
_-_ J'ai des devoirs à terminer.  
_-_ Ça attendra. Maintenant, réponds_-_moi. Depuis quand ça dure ?  
_-_ De quoi tu parles ?  
_-_ Il faut vraiment que je te le dise ?! soupira Remus, exaspéré. Depuis quand Malefoy abuse de toi ? »

Sirius s'appuya sur le bord du lavabo. Il tremblait et Remus en eut mal au cœur. « Sirius… insista_-_t_-_il, plus doucement. Il faut que tu en parles…  
_-_ Je ne peux pas, Remus… souffla Sirius, détournant les yeux.  
_-_ C'est très grave, tu sais ? » Sirius haussa les épaules. Remus avança vers lui lentement. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur un fil : un pas de travers et Sirius se renfermerait totalement sur lui_-_même. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? » Sirius soupira. Remus l'avait rarement vu aussi tendu. « Je ne peux pas, c'est tout… J'ai promis… »

Remus le regarda, stupéfait. Que Sirius garde le silence par principe lui semblait inconcevable, au vu de la situation qu'il subissait. « Tu as promis ?! répéta_-_t_-_il. Tu as promis à _ce type_ de ne rien dire ?! Pourquoi ?!  
_-_ C'est donnant_-_donnant… avança Sirius, d'une voix plus qu'incertaine.  
_-_ Et il te donne quoi, en échange ?! » Il avait presque crié, tant cela le révoltait. Sirius frémit et recula d'un pas. « Sirius ?! insista Remus.  
_-_ Il a promis de se taire aussi…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il doit taire ?! »

Sirius baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il voulait sortir de ces toilettes, quitter le château, se réfugier sous les arbres de la forêt interdite, ne plus penser à rien. Ne plus entendre la colère et l'exaspération dans la voix de Remus.

La main de Remus se referma sur son poignet et il sursauta. La prise était ferme, mais pas spécialement douloureuse. Mais il comprit ce qu'elle signifiait : « ne te défile pas ». Alors, il choisit de céder.

« Il sait, pour toi…  
_-_ Hein ? » Remus le regarda sans comprendre. « Il sait que tu es un loup_-_garou… »

Sirius sentit les doigts de Remus se crisper sur son poignet tandis qu'il comprenait finalement. « C'est _moi_ que tu protèges en te taisant ?! s'exclama Remus, le souffle court.  
_-_ C'est de ma faute… murmura Sirius.  
_-_ Merde, Sirius… »

Remus était complètement désarçonné.

Il s'accorda un instant pour examiner l'information et ses implications. Bien sûr, Sirius ne s'était jamais excusé pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, en lui envoyant Rogue cette nuit_-_là, dans la cabane hurlante, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'en soit pas voulu pour autant. Bien au contraire. Remus pouvait voir, maintenant, à quel point il était rongé par la culpabilité. « Je vois… répondit_-_il. Alors on va mettre fin à ça tout de suite. Je vais voir Dumbledore. »

Sirius sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. _Il ne peux pas faire ça !_ Il s'agrippa à son bras pour le retenir. « Non, s'il te plait !  
_-_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser faire ça ?!  
_-_ S'il te plait, Moony ! »

Son visage était si désespéré qu'il hésita. « Mais ça ne peut pas continuer, Sirius… Tu crois vraiment que je peux laisser faire ça ?  
_-_ Si tu le dis, nous devrons payer… Tous les deux… »

Subitement, Remus comprit qu'il n'avait pas entraperçu la moitié de ce qui tourmentait Sirius. Et cela lui fit terriblement peur. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le calmer : Sirius tremblait tellement qu'il pensait le voir s'effondrer. « D'accord… soupira_-_t_-_il. On va se donner un peu de temps pour en discuter d'abord… Ça te va ? » Sirius fit oui de la tête. Et de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Remus sentit ses propres yeux déborder, et il attira son ami contre lui. Sirius se mit à sangloter, à bout de nerfs, la tête penchée sur son épaule. Remus le serra doucement contre lui, surpris de le sentir si maigre et si tremblant. « Ça va aller, maintenant… promit_-_il à mi_-_voix. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour ça, hein ? Viens, ne restons pas ici, sortons un peu… Un peu de soleil nous fera du bien…  
_-_ Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir… renifla Sirius.  
_-_ Ah oui ? sourit Remus. On se demande bien ce que tu fabriques dans la forêt la nuit, alors !  
_-_ La nuit, il n'y a personne pour me voir… A part les loups_-_garous, bien sûr… »

Remus se mordit les lèvres, gêné. Il avait failli le tuer, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Un bref instant, il se demanda si Sirius avait dit cela pour l'embarrasser, mais il repoussa aussitôt cette idée. Dans l'état où il était, Sirius ne penserait certainement pas à ça. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et sortit sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte. « Je crois que si tu es accompagné d'un préfet, personne n'y trouvera rien à redire… » sourit_-_il.

§§§§

Ils quittèrent les toilettes et descendirent vers le hall, côte_-_à_-_côte. Sirius avait retrouvé une contenance et seul quelqu'un d'attentif aurait pu remarquer qu'il avait pleuré. De toute façon, il ne se souciait plus vraiment de ce genre de chose, maintenant.

Ils croisèrent James.

Sirius s'appliqua à ne pas croiser son regard ; il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour cela. En admettant que sa discussion avec Remus marque bel et bien la fin des hostilités. 

James interrogea Remus du regard. Celui_-_ci lui fit un léger signe de tête : _plus tard_. James soupira. De soulagement. Peut_-_être serait_-_ce vraiment la fin, cette fois_-_ci. Il avait hâte que Remus en finisse avec Sirius. Pour qu'il puisse avoir sa propre discussion avec lui. Et faire la paix.

§§§§

Sirius s'assit sur l'herbe et leva son visage vers le soleil. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti en plein jour sous sa forme humaine… Présentement, il ne voulait plus penser à rien : ni à Malefoy, ni à la discussion qu'attendait Remus. _Remus_… Il s'était assis près de lui, muet, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Les explications viendraient, il le lui devait bien, mais pas tout de suite. Encore un moment à seulement savourer la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.

Remus l'observait du coin de l'œil, le cœur serré. Sirius avait tout du prisonnier fraîchement libéré. Sirius avait toujours aimé le soleil, et il se demanda si Dumbledore avait bien compris ce que cela pouvait signifier pour lui, de le confiner dans le château comme il l'avait fait. Quoi qu'il sorte de leur discussion, il se promit de tenter d'arranger cela.

Sirius ne bougeait toujours pas. Mais Remus n'était pas particulièrement pressé. Il se doutait que les moments à venir allaient être douloureux, il était prêt à lui offrir ce moment de quiétude.

Il en profita pour le regarder plus attentivement.

Comment James, Peter et lui avaient_-_ils pu ne pas remarquer à quel point il avait maigri ? A quel point son visage était marqué par le chagrin et les nuits d'insomnie ? Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. James l'avait remarqué. Et s'en était inquiété, même s'il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre. Il se demanda si Sirius était conscient du malaise de James. S'était_-_il rendu compte que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, James n'arrivait pas à tirer un trait sur leur amitié ? Il espérait que oui. Il espérait que Sirius ait eu au moins ce réconfort_-_là, au milieu de sa solitude. 

Il soupira et Sirius ouvrit les yeux.

La discussion pouvait commencer.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, et Remus comprit qu'il serait plus facile, pour Sirius, de simplement répondre à ses questions.

« Est_-_ce que ça dure depuis longtemps ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Quand cela a_-_t_-_il commencé ?  
_-_ Avec Malefoy ? Pendant les dernières vacances. » Remus tiqua. « Pourquoi, _avec Malefoy_ ? » Sirius se crispa. Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent d'effroi, lorsqu'il comprit ce que Sirius voulait dire. « Qui d'autre ? demanda_-_t_-_il, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.  
_-_ Les Lestrange… Et… » Sirius se demanda s'il devait y inclure Rogue. « Et ? demanda Remus, très pâle.  
_-_ Rogue…  
_-_ Les Lestrange et Rogue t'ont…violé… ? » Les doigts de Sirius se crispèrent dans l'herbe, et il serra les dents. « Oui.  
_-_ Souvent… ? » Remus n'était pas très sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. Mais il fallait que Sirius parle, qu'il sorte ce poison de lui. « Plusieurs fois par jour… Pendant toutes les vacances… »

Il se tut et posa son menton sur ses genoux, enlaçant ses jambes, les yeux fermés. C'était si dur, de dire ça maintenant. Remus sentit la colère prendre le pas sur son chagrin, à mesure qu'il découvrait le mal qu'on avait fait à son ami. Il se força à se calmer. Se jeter sur Malefoy pour le déchiqueter de ses mains n'arrangerait pas vraiment la situation de Sirius.

« Bon… murmura_-_t_-_il. Pourquoi toi ?  
_-_ A cause de Rogue… C'est le moyen qu'il a trouvé pour se venger de moi.  
_-_ Après l'épisode de la cabane hurlante ?  
_-_ Non, avant. Ça a commencé avant. » Remus fronça les sourcils. « Les vacances de Noël… réalisa_-_t_-_il soudain. C'était ça… ? »

Lui aussi, s'était mis à trembler, maintenant. Il comprenait tout : le brusque changement de Sirius, sa colère décuplée envers Rogue… Et même cette fameuse nuit… Tout trouvait enfin une justification. « Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?! souffla_-_t_-_il, atterré.  
_-_ J'aurais voulu… soupira Sirius. Je ne pouvais pas. Trop dur. Et j'avais tellement mal, Remus… » Il ravala péniblement un sanglot. Remus se rapprocha de lui et l'entoura de son bras. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand_-_chose pour le soulager, et cela le mortifiait. « Tu peux le faire maintenant, Sirius… l'encouragea_-_t_-_il. Tu peux le dire, je t'écoute…  
_-_ Je ne veux pas que tu saches…  
_-_ Mais je sais déjà, Sirius. Commence par le début… »

§§§§

Ils restèrent longtemps côte à côte. Si les premiers mots de Sirius avaient été hésitants, la suite était venue plus facilement, le silence attentif de Remus aidant. Celui_-_ci avait frémi plus d'une fois, durant son récit, mais il se gardait bien de faire une remarque. Et il s'était efforcé de ne pas laisser paraître son dégoût de façon trop visible. Sirius n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Et finalement, lorsque Sirius eut tout raconté, ils se contentèrent d'échanger un regard.

Et pour la première fois, Sirius se sentit vraiment soulagé et respira plus librement.

Le bras de Remus autour de ses épaules lui réchauffait le cœur, comme il ne pensait pas que cela puisse être encore le cas. Et cela lui avait paru même étrange : qu'on puisse encore le toucher sans lui faire mal.

James vint. Il les observa un moment de loin, hésitant à intervenir, mais se décida, lorsqu'il fut flagrant que leur discussion était terminée. « Alors c'est fini ? Vous avez fait la paix ? » demanda_-_t_-_il, se plantant devant eux. L'éclat de ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes, démentait tout ce qui pouvait paraître froid dans son ton. Remus perçut son soulagement et lui sourit. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, James… remarqua_-_t_-_il doucement. Le loup me l'a bien fait comprendre… »

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bras de Sirius, protecteur. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé, dans la forêt, cette nuit_-_là. Et il savait qu'il devrait le faire tôt ou tard. Mais pas maintenant.

James s'assit à gauche de Sirius, légèrement tourné vers lui. Lentement, il tendit la main, paume en l'air. Sirius lui lança un regard en biais. Dénué de toute agressivité. Et mit sa main dans la sienne. James poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il referma doucement ses doigts sur ceux de son ami. « Nous allons devoir avoir aussi une conversation, tous les deux…  
_-_ Oui… Plus tard, si tu veux, James, répondit Sirius. Là, je suis plutôt à plat… »

James vit les traces de larmes qui sillonnaient son visage amaigri et acquiesça lentement.

Il était aussi décidé que Sirius à apprécier ce moment de paix.

Et à ne pas s'appesantir sur le fait que c'était le bras de Remus, qui était passé autour des épaules de son ami, et non le sien.

Que c'était Remus, qui avait entendu ses confessions.

Que c'était Remus qui avait initié la fin des hostilités.

Que Sirius ait fait confiance à Moony, plutôt qu'à lui, James, son soi_-_disant meilleur ami.

Il se contenta de serrer sa main dans la sienne, troublé de la sentir si frêle.

§§§§

Il ne manquait plus que le quatrième maraudeur, pour que le moment soit vraiment idéal.

Peter, qui n'était jamais bien loin derrière James, les rejoignit à son tour sous l'arbre où ils étaient assis. La scène amena un large sourire sur son visage poupin. « Enfin ! soupira_-_t_-_il. Je commençais à désespérer que ce moment arrive ! »

Les trois garçons lui sourirent. 

Peter s'agenouilla devant Sirius. « Merde, Padfoot, tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! C'était vraiment plus pareil, sans toi… »

Il allait l'étreindre, quand il réalisa soudainement que Sirius n'apprécierait peut_-_être pas. Le regard de Sirius avait changé, et il avait beau vouloir que tout soit de nouveau comme avant, il comprit tout de suite que ce ne serait pas vrai. Il resta donc planté devant lui, gauchement.

Sirius lui sourit et lui tendit son autre main, celle qui n'était pas broyée par l'étreinte possessive de James. « Merci, Peter… »


	32. Chapitre 32

Chapitre 32

Sirius passa le reste de la soirée comme dans un brouillard. Ses confessions à Remus l'avaient totalement vidé émotionnellement, même si, il devait bien l'admettre, elles l'avaient profondément soulagé. La seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment, maintenant, c'était dormir.

Revenus dans le hall de Poudlard, Remus leur dit qu'il devait parler à MacGonagall. Il tenta de le rattraper, effrayé, mais Remus lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. « Fais_-_moi confiance, Sirius… » dit_-_il simplement. Bien sûr, qu'il allait lui faire confiance. Ce n'était pas comme si Remus avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse le faire douter de lui… « Je te fais confiance… Merci, Moony ».

Remus le laissa aux bons soins de James et Peter. Ceux_-_ci l'entraînèrent dans la tour des Gryffondors, le poussant légèrement dans le dos lorsqu'il menaçait de se laisser distancer. Arrivé dans la salle commune, Sirius hésita un instant. Elle était pleine de monde, et il avait tellement besoin de repos… ! Il remarqua, ennuyé, que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui, maintenant. Des regards curieux, intrigués, beaucoup trop inquisiteurs… « Viens, Sirius… » lui dit James, le tirant du même coup de l'embarras.

Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir et le brouhaha, dans la salle commune, reprit de plus belle. Sirius se doutait que les autres élèves parlaient d'eux, mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à les entendre, il s'en moquait.

« Voilà qui va occuper les conversations un moment, dit Peter, traduisant tout haut sa pensée. Sirius Black réintègre son dortoir… !  
_-_ Bah… fit James, haussant les épaules. Voilà qui mettra fin à la _chasse au Sirius_ !  
_-_ La _chasse au Sirius_ ? demanda celui_-_ci.  
_-_ Certains élèves…  
_-_ Beaucoup d'élèves, corrigea Peter.  
_-_ Oui, beaucoup d'élèves se sont lancés dans un concours : savoir où tu passais la nuit …  
_-_ Je vois…  
_-_ Il a même été suggéré, dans un moment de pure folie, que tu _quittais_ le château pour aller dormir _dans la forêt interdite_ ! Tu te rends compte ?! rit Peter.  
_-_ On se demande, vraiment… » fit Sirius, esquissant un sourire. James referma la porte de leur chambre derrière eux.

« Mais sans rire, tu dormais où ? demanda finalement Peter, désarçonnant ses deux amis.  
_-_ La plupart du temps ? Dans la cabane hurlante… Quand Remus n'y était pas, bien sûr… Et parfois, vraiment dans la forêt. C'est dur, tu sais Peter, de rester enfermé toute la journée…  
_-_ Tu peux retourner dormir dans la forêt, ou te coucher dans ton lit, Sirius… » intervint James, se forçant à sourire.  
_-_ Je crois que je vais rester là… Du moins, tant que vos ronflements ne me gêneront pas… »

Il s'affala sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller avec un soupir de contentement. Pour la première fois depuis cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune, il se sentit vraiment en sécurité, et suffisamment détendu pour s'endormir sans trop de difficultés.

§§§§

C'était l'heure du repas, mais James répugnait à réveiller Sirius. Il lui semblait que celui_-_ci avait au moins autant besoin de sommeil que de nourriture, ce qui n'était pas rien, si l'on considérait le nombre de kilos qu'il avait perdu, depuis les dernières vacances.

Alors que Peter s'était assis sur son lit pour bouquiner, lui avait préféré regarder Sirius. Il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il avait dit à Remus. Et de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, depuis que Rogue l'avait plantée dans son esprit : _pourquoi as-tu voulu tuer Rogue_ ? Qu'est_-_ce que Rogue avait fait, pour que Sirius perde tout sens commun à ce point ?

Et pourquoi le Sirius si vif, gai et insouciant qu'il avait connu était devenu subitement ce pâle et maigre garçon recroquevillé sur son lit ?

Qu'est_-_ce qu'il avait manqué, dans l'aveuglement de sa colère ?

« On le réveille pour manger ? demanda Peter à voix basse.  
_-_ Non… Nous lui monterons quelque_-_chose à grignoter…  
_-_ Il a besoin de plus que grignoter, James… » remarqua Peter. C'était surprenant comment Peter pouvait déconcerter, parfois, par son simple bon sens. « Tu as raison, Peter, mais je crois qu'il préfèrerait manger ici, au calme, plutôt qu'affronter les regards curieux des autres. Laissons_-_le dormir, Peter… »

§§§§

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Remus avec eux, Sirius n'avait pas bougé. James posa le plateau qu'il était allé chercher aux cuisines sur sa malle, au pied du lit, pendant que Remus se penchait sur lui.

« Sirius ? »

Sirius sursauta et se redressa sur son lit, l'air complètement perdu. « Ça va, tu es dans ta chambre ! fit Remus. Dans ton lit !  
_-_ Remus… J'ai dormi longtemps ? Mince, ma retenue… ! » Il fit mine de se lever, mais Remus le retint gentiment. « Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai prévenu MacGonagall que tu n'étais pas bien du tout et elle t'en dispense pour ce soir.  
_-_ Merci…  
_-_ Il faut que tu manges, maintenant.  
_-_ C'est vrai… »

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au plateau, l'estomac noué. Ses trois amis échangèrent un regard inquiet. « Vas_-_y, Sirius, insista Remus.  
_-_ Qui est allé harceler les Elfes de maison, pour m'avoir ce plateau ?  
_-_ James, répondit Peter.  
_-_ Il est très persuasif, ajouta Remus.  
_-_ Alors mange, que je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour rien ! » appuya James.

Sirius commença à manger, lentement. Mais il aurait vraiment préféré que ses amis ne le regardent pas ainsi. Il finit par lever les yeux vers eux, la fourchette en l'air. « C'est si intéressant que ça ? demanda_-_t_-_il, en essayant de ne pas être trop agressif.  
_-_ C'est juste qu'on veut être sûr que tu manges… s'excusa Peter, penaud.  
_-_ Parce que nous sommes inquiets », compléta James.

Le regard que lui lança Sirius lui donna vraiment envie de s'enterrer le plus profondément possible. Remus s'interposa aussitôt entre eux. « Oui, Sirius, nous sommes inquiets, insista_-_t_-_il. Nous le sommes, _tous_, depuis un moment, déjà. Que James n'ait pas réussi à te le dire avant ne change rien. Mais finis de manger, nous parlerons après. »

Les trois Maraudeurs s'écartèrent du lit de Sirius pour le laisser terminer son repas. Peter reprit sa revue, Remus prépara soigneusement ses affaires pour les cours du lendemain, et James, tournant le dos à tous, s'abîma dans la contemplation du parc de Poudlard.

Lorsque Sirius repoussa son assiette, elle était loin d'être vide, mais les trois garçons s'estimèrent tout de même satisfaits. Remus reprit sa place sur son lit. « Ça va passer ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Je crois…  
_-_ Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh… Elle t'aiderait à te remettre sur pied.  
_-_ Quand les marques de crocs et les coups de griffes auront disparu, Moony, j'y songerai… » Le visage de Remus se ferma, mais son regard trahit toute sa gêne et ses remords. Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Je ne disais pas ça pour t'embêter, tu sais… reprit_-_il, aussi gêné que son ami. C'est juste que je voudrais éviter les questions… Pomfresh n'est pas stupide… Merde, Remus, je suis désolé…  
_-_ Laisse_-_ça, Sirius, je serais bête de le prendre mal… »

James s'adossa au montant du lit, les bras croisés. Il aurait vraiment voulu… discuter avec Sirius à son tour, en tête_-_à_-_tête… Pas forcément pour aborder les sujets délicats. Juste lui parler. Mais quel droit avait_-_il de s'immiscer dans leur discussion ?

« Quand je suis allé voir MacGonagall, Je lui ai demandé d'alléger un peu ta punition, reprit Remus.  
_-_ Vraiment ?  
_-_ Oui, je lui ai dit que tu t'étais finalement excusé, et…  
_-_ Je me suis excusé, moi ? coupa Sirius, un sourire en coin. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir fait…  
_-_ Sirius ! soupira Remus, les yeux au ciel, répondant à son sourire.  
_-_ Bon, admettons que je me sois excusé, alors… Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a dit ?  
_-_ Qu'elle allait voir avec Dumbledore, bien sûr… Mais elle admet que tu as bien besoin qu'on te lâche un peu… Bon, ne t'attends pas à des miracles quand même…  
_-_ Merci, Remus.  
_-_ Je doute qu'elle supprime les heures de colle… poursuivit Remus, retrouvant tout son sérieux.  
_-_ Ah…  
_-_ Ce qui veut dire qu'il va falloir qu'on trouve un moyen par nous_-_même. Pour être sûrs que ça ne recommencera plus… »

Les deux garçons s'assombrirent, plongés dans leurs pensées.

« Bon ! Je suppose que vous n'allez pas m'expliquer ! » lâcha James, glacial. Sirius et Remus levèrent un regard surpris sur lui. Il s'écarta du lit, haussant les épaules. « Vous me ferez signe, quand vous aurez fini ! » Il sortit du dortoir d'un pas rapide.

« J'ai encore loupé quelque chose ? demanda Peter.  
_-_ Pas que je sache, répondit Sirius.  
_-_ Je crois qu'il avait vraiment besoin de te parler, Sirius… dit Remus, l'air songeur. Il avait beau faire le fier, il n'a plus été vraiment le même, depuis votre dispute…  
_-_ Pourquoi n'a_-_t_-_il rien fait pour que ça change, alors ? bougonna Sirius.  
_-_ Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?  
_-_ C'était un vrai mur !  
_-_ Toi aussi, Sirius, tu as campé sur tes positions… »

Sirius se renfrogna. Mais Remus savait qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il avait besoin d'entendre cela.

« Et puis, reprit_-_il, ce n'était pas facile pour lui, de se retrouver entre nous deux… C'était moi, la victime, après tout… Et tu sais comment il est…  
_-_ Oui, je sais… C'est pour ça que j'hésite à lui dire… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire, pour les vacances de Noël… » Il avait baissé la voix, prenant conscience des choses à mesure qu'il les disait. « C'était… **C'est** mon meilleur ami, mais ce n'est pas comme avec toi… Avec toi, je peux parler…  
_-_ Tu devrais essayer, pourtant… Il en a besoin, Sirius. Et toi aussi. »

Sirius se renversa en arrière en soupirant. Remus avait raison. _Comme toujours !_ « J'essayerai de lui parler demain…  
_-_ Très bien. Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire quand il sera au courant. » Il tapota gentiment son genou et se leva de son lit.

§§§§

James était en colère contre lui_-_même. Il s'en voulait, de sa réaction démesurée. Sirius n'avait rien fait pour susciter une telle réaction de sa part…

Il se posta dans un coin de la salle commune, tourné vers le parc, et s'efforça de se calmer. L'important, c'était que Sirius et Remus aient fait la paix. Il aurait bien le temps, de s'expliquer avec lui, non ? A la vérité, il était profondément angoissé par l'idée qu'il était passé à quelque chose de fondamental… et que son attitude passée ait dressé comme une barrière infranchissable entre eux. S'il avait vraiment tourné le dos à Sirius à tort au lieu de lui tendre la main, comment pouvait_-_il espérer, désormais, qu'il lui fasse de nouveau suffisamment confiance pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé ?

Il sursauta lorsque Remus posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approché, plongé dans ses pensées.

« James…  
_-_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire, coupa_-_t_-_il. Et je suis désolé. » Il serra les poings, presque malgré lui.

« Il a besoin de toi.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, Remus. » C'était douloureux à dire. Il avait l'impression de perdre une nouvelle fois l'amitié de Sirius, en se montrant incapable de lui parler franchement.

« Il lui faut juste un peu de temps, c'est tout, expliqua Remus doucement.  
_-_ Il t'a expliqué ? Pourquoi il a essayé de tuer Rogue ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Et ? »

Remus hésita. James reporta son attention sur le parc. « Tu ne me le diras pas, c'est ça… soupira_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Je pense que c'est à lui de se confier, c'est tout.  
_-_ Tu lui as pardonné ?  
_-_ Oui. Bien sûr.  
_-_ Alors, c'est si horrible que ça… ? » Sa voix était sortie curieusement étranglée. Une partie de lui avait peur d'imaginer ce que Sirius avait pu souffrir pour être acculé à une chose aussi horrible qu'une tentative de meurtre…

Remus était troublé. Il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un rapide hochement de tête. James sentit sa colère monter encore d'un cran. Stupide. Il avait été stupide. Et lui qui ne parvenait même pas à rassurer Sirius, alors que celui_-_ci en avait, de toute évidence, tellement besoin !

« Où est Sirius ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Il dort. Peter est resté là_-_haut. Tu lui parleras demain, James. Montre_-_lui simplement que tu es là. Le reste viendra tout seul. »

§§§§

James se réveilla en sursaut, tiré de son sommeil par quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un gémissement. Il tendit la main pour prendre sa baguette, posée sur sa table de chevet, et fit un peu de lumière.

Il croisa les regards ensommeillés de Remus et Peter, assis eux_-_aussi dans leur lit, avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

_Un cauchemar_, pensa_-_t_-_il aussitôt.

Il quitta son lit pour s'asseoir près de Sirius. Sa baguette éclaira un visage tendu par l'angoisse et le chagrin qui lui fit mal au cœur. « Sirius… » murmura_-_t_-_il, tendant la main pour lui toucher l'épaule. Sirius sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Il semblait passablement perdu, bouleversé. « Tu as fait un cauchemar, Sirius, lui dit James.  
_-_ James… ? souffla Sirius.  
_-_ Oui. Tout va bien, tu es dans ton lit. Est_-_ce que… ça va aller ? »

Sirius regarda autour de lui, aperçut les visages indistincts de Remus et Peter, dans l'expectative, et fit oui de la tête.

James n'en était pas du tout persuadé. « Tu es sûr ? »

Sirius sembla hésiter un moment. Il avait du mal à le regarder en face, remarqua James. Il tendit la main pour prendre celle de Sirius. Elle était moite, crispée.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, ici, tu le sais ? murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Je sais… répondit Sirius.  
_-_ Essaye de te rendormir.  
_-_ James… ?  
_-_ Oui ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Comme si les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir. C'était affreux.

« Tu veux que je reste près de toi ? » suggéra James.

Sirius hésita encore, et fit oui de la tête.

§§§§

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain, Sirius se sentait plutôt reposé. Il avait encore fait des cauchemars, bien sûr, mais…

James était là.

A chaque demi_-_réveil, il était là, près de son lit. A le rassurer. A lui promettre que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et cela avait suffi, à chaque fois, pour effacer les angoisses liées aux mauvais rêves.

Il se redressa dans son lit. Apparemment, tout le monde était déjà réveillé. Mais la chambre était silencieuse comme il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle l'ait été auparavant. James enfilait sa robe d'uniforme, pendant que Peter terminait de lacer ses chaussures. Remus devait être dans la salle de bain.

« Quelle heure est_-_il ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Ah, tu es réveillé ?! fit James, se tournant vers lui. Sept heures et demi.  
_-_ C'est calme…  
_-_ Tu n'as pas passé une bonne nuit, commenta James laconiquement.  
_-_ Vous ne vouliez pas me réveiller… murmura Sirius, un peu troublé. Merci…  
_-_ Pas de quoi… répondit Peter. Il est évident que tu as besoin de sommeil. Tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits ? »

Sirius hésita. Il était difficile d'avouer cela, même à ses amis…

James lui épargna la peine de répondre. Il fit quelques pas vers lui, visiblement embarrassé.

« Je suis désolé, pour hier… commença_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Désolé ? Pour quoi ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ D'être parti comme ça… Je… C'était stupide de ma part… C'est juste que j'aimerais comprendre et que ça me tue de ne pas en être capable, et… Je sais que j'aurais dû être là avant pour toi… »

Il se détourna, feignit de chercher quelque chose dans son sac de cours, pour cacher son trouble. Sirius en fut soulagé. Il ne se sentait pas assez solide pour faire face à un James bouleversé… Même si le fait qu'il le soit si manifestement avait quelque chose de rassurant, dans le fond.

« Merci pour cette nuit, James. »

James hocha vaguement de la tête. « Il ne faut pas se mettre en retard pour le petit déjeuner », conclut Peter, sautant à bas de son lit.

§§§§

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit_-_déjeuner, ils virent de nombreux regards curieux se tourner vers eux. Instinctivement, James et Remus se rapprochèrent de Sirius, mais celui_-_ci semblait avoir repris confiance en lui et supportait cette curiosité sans gêne apparente. James en fut soulagé. Sirius redevenait Sirius. Malgré tout ce que Rogue avait pu lui faire, il finirait par relever la tête. A la condition que ses amis soient auprès de lui.

Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger. James, une nouvelle fois, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Sirius mangeait du bout des lèvres. Il se demandait d'où lui venait cette réticence vis_-_à_-_vis de la nourriture. Que lui avait_-_on fait, pour le démolir à ce point… ?

Il chercha Rogue des yeux, à la table des Serpentards. Celui_-_ci les regardait, avec une fixité dérangeante. Lui, avait le dernier mot de toute l'histoire. James mourrait d'envie de se lever, de traverser la grande salle et d'attraper ce sale type par le col de sa robe pour le forcer à s'expliquer.

« Rogue nous regarde », commenta_-_t_-_il. Sirius, assis à sa droite, tressaillit très nettement. Et il était pâle aussi. Par contre, il ne semblait pas porter une attention plus particulière à la table des Serpentards. Non. Ses coups d'œil étaient tous pour la table des professeurs.

« Je n'aurais pas dû m'asseoir avec vous… murmura_-_t_-_il, presque pour lui_-_même. Non, je n'aurais pas dû…  
_-_ Pourquoi ? » Sirius ne répondit pas. « Sirius ?  
_-_ Je vais partir…  
_-_ Hein ?  
_-_ Ne me suis pas, James, s'il te plait… Laisse_-_moi quitter la table…  
_-_ Non, intervint Remus.  
_-_ Remus…  
_-_ Non, Sirius. Il est hors de question que tu restes tout seul. James ? Il ne faut pas qu'il reste tout seul. Jamais. »

D'un seul coup, James eut l'impression d'avoir avalé des pierres, au lieu de ses œufs brouillés. Remus avait un air si grave… Et Sirius semblait si désemparé…

« Si Remus dit que tu dois rester avec nous, je pense qu'il faut lui faire confiance… dit James. Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète, Sirius ?  
_-_ Je… Pas ici, James… »

Les trois amis restèrent silencieux un moment, malgré la nervosité sans cesse grandissante de Sirius.

« Black ? » Sirius leva la tête. Antonius était debout derrière sa chaise. « Oui ?

_-_ Le directeur voudrait te voir dans son bureau. Toi aussi, Remus. »

James interrogea le préfet du regard, puis Remus et enfin Sirius.

« Allons_-_y, Sirius, dit Remus, d'un ton encourageant.  
_-_ Pourquoi veut_-_il me voir… ? murmura Sirius. Je ne veux pas lui parler, Remus…  
_-_ Ce n'est pas de mon fait, je te jure que je ne lui ai rien dit. Allons_-_y. Allons voir ce qu'il te veut. »

Lentement, Sirius se leva de table, imité par Remus.

§§§§

Remus adressa un sourire à Sirius avant de saluer Dumbledore. Celui_-_ci s'assit derrière son bureau et les regarda un moment par_-_dessus ses lunettes en demi_-_lune. « Je suis désolé de vous interrompre pendant le petit_-_déjeuner, mais je suis malheureusement très pris, en ce moment… Mr Black… Mr Lupin a demandé hier au professeur MacGonagall de revoir les conditions de votre punition. Il semblerait qu'il se fasse du soucis pour vous… » Son regard se fit plus aigu tandis qu'il observait Sirius. « Je vois que ses inquiétudes semblent fondées… »

Sirius soutint son regard, s'efforçant de rester le plus naturel possible. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Dumbledore lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait enduré depuis le début des vacances de Pâques. S'il n'était pas prêt à se confier à James, il était plus réticent encore vis_-_à_-_vis de Dumbledore.

« Remus dit qu'il s'est expliqué avec vous… reprit le professeur.  
_-_ Je me suis excusé, répondit Sirius laconiquement.  
_-_ Parce que vous n'aviez pas jugé bon de le faire avant ?! » Le ton du directeur était indubitablement surpris. Et vaguement désapprobateur. Remus le regarda avec surprise. Dumbledore lui était toujours apparu comme un modèle de compréhension et de bienveillance. « Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le loisir, Professeur… intervint_-_il.  
_-_ Je vois…  
_-_ Les dommages n'ont pas été si grands, insista Remus. Pour ma part, j'estime que Sirius a été largement puni pour ce qu'il a fait. »

Le simple froncement de sourcil de Dumbledore indiqua à Remus que celui_-_ci n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. _Bien sûr, il n'a pas idée de tout ce qu'il a subi depuis…_ Il mourait d'envie de tout déballer là, maintenant, de montrer au directeur à quel point il se trompait sur Sirius. Non, il n'était pas cet adolescent stupide et insouciant, orgueilleux et arrogant qu'il imaginait sans doute. Sirius avait réagi comme il avait pu face à un problème grave. Et il avait moins besoin de punition que d'aide.

Sirius, à ses côtés, restait de marbre. Les réticences de Dumbledore ne semblait même pas le toucher. Et cela sembla étrange, à Remus, qui s'était toujours appliqué à ne pas décevoir leur directeur. Sirius, lui, n'avait pas besoin de l'approbation de Dumbledore. _Il ne se transforme pas en bête sanguinaire tous les mois, il n'a rien à prouver…_ réalisa Remus.

« Que proposez_-_vous, Remus ? demanda Dumbledore.  
_-_ Il travaille trop, avança Remus prudemment. Il n'a plus aucun loisir. Et il a besoin de sortir un peu aussi, de prendre un peu de soleil.  
_-_ C'est vrai que vous avez mauvaise mine, Mr Black, concéda Dumbledore. Qu'en pensez_-_vous ? »

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Remus. Il avait peur de parler, de devoir se lancer dans des explications qu'il ne contrôlerait pas. « Vous connaissez Remus… répondit_-_il doucement. N'est_-_ce pas pour son caractère conciliant que vous l'avez nommé préfet ?  
_-_ Mais _vous_ ! insista Dumbledore. Trouvez_-_vous que l'on vous donne trop de travail ? »

Sirius baissa la tête. Il était persuadé que Dumbledore lui en voulait toujours. Il se demanda si Remus était conscient de la profonde affection que leur directeur avait pour lui. Sans doute pas. Remus était toujours persuadé que le monde entier devait le rejeter parce qu'il était un loup_-_garou. Comment aurait_-_il pu concevoir que l'acharnement de Dumbledore à le protéger venait moins de sa bonté que des sentiments que son élève avait réussi à susciter chez lui ?

Comment répondre franchement à la question sans exaspérer le professeur ? Et comment répondre sans susciter d'autres questions ?

« C'est très dur, de rester enfermé toute la journée, sous la surveillance de quelqu'un… avança_-_t_-_il lentement. Mais je suis capable d'encaisser beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que quelques corvées, que quelques insultes…  
_-_ Sirius… coupa Remus.  
_-_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Remus, ça va aller.  
_-_ Non, ça ne va pas aller ! coupa Remus, subitement inquiet. Tu tiens à peine debout, Sirius ! Il _faut_ que tu te reposes un peu ! »

Il n'en revenait pas que Sirius puisse réagir ainsi ! « Tu ne manges plus, tu ne dors plus non plus, et en contrepartie, tu travailles toute la journée ! Comment veux_-_tu tenir le choc dans ces conditions ?! Professeur…   
_-_ En sortant de mon bureau, vous passerez voir directement Mrs Pomfresh, intervint Dumbledore. Elle me dira si vous êtes vraiment si mal en point que vous semblez l'être. Et nous ferons en fonction…  
_-_ Ce sera inutile, Professeur… contra Sirius, le souffle court. Je ferai mes punitions ! J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de sommeil, je me coucherai plus tôt, c'est tout…  
_-_ Et moi, je suis persuadé que ce ne sera pas suffisant ! Remus, veillez à ce que Sirius passe immédiatement voir Mrs Pomfresh, voulez_-_vous ? »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres. Non. Il ne pouvait pas y aller. C'était trop dangereux. Pomfresh verrait les blessures infligées par Moony, et, si elle était suffisamment attentive, elle verrait bien d'autres choses encore… Et Malefoy le saurait, lui qui l'avait regardé avec une attention si particulière, pendant le petit déjeuner…

Il croisa le regard de Remus. Mais celui_-_ci se contenta de lui faire signe de le suivre.


	33. Chapitre 33

Désolée du retard, mais ça plantait tout le temps !!

Chapitre 33 :

James et Peter les attendaient devant la gargouille. Ils grimacèrent devant leur mine peu enthousiaste. « Dumbledore veut qu'il aille voir Pomfresh. Tout de suite, expliqua Remus.  
_-_ Je n'irai pas, décréta Sirius.  
_-_ Ça n'est pas une bonne idée.  
_-_ Me faire examiner par Pomfresh non plus.  
_-_ Mais tu n'as pas le choix, Sirius ! soupira Remus.  
_-_ Et je lui dis quoi, à Pomfresh, quand elle verra… ? Elle comprendra tout de suite que mes blessures sont des morsures ! »

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent. James repensa avec malaise aux blessures de Sirius. Lui seul les avait vues, et il savait qu'elles étaient vraiment sérieuses. Et qu'elles intrigueraient vraiment l'infirmière. « Dis_-_lui… que tu as été attaqué dans la forêt interdite… proposa_-_t_-_il. Ce qui est vrai, d'ailleurs. »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas particulièrement les morsures du loup, qui l'inquiétaient… Pomfresh verrait sans doute bien d'autres choses, que les blessures infligées par Moony. Comment réagirait Malefoy, en apprenant qu'il était allé voir l'infirmière ? Oui, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix… Et il pourrait toujours taire le nom de son agresseur…

« Sirius ! insista Remus. Il _faut_ y aller…  
_-_ Tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver, Moony… ? murmura Sirius.  
_-_ Il n'arrivera rien ! Rien du tout ! De toute façon, Dumbledore te forcera à y aller !  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu crains, Sirius ? » coupa James.

Il avait compris que Sirius cherchait à cacher autre chose… Et cela l'effrayait terriblement. Qu'est_-_ce qui pouvait être pire que les blessures infligées par Moony ?

« Peut_-_être que si tu me disais quel est le problème, je pourrais enfin t'aider… ? »

Sirius hésita. Comment réagirait James, quand il apprendrait ce qu'on lui avait fait ? Et comment lui dire ? Avec Remus, cela n'avait pas été trop difficile, parce qu'il avait déjà compris, avant même qu'il s'explique. Mais là… Il se voyait mal raconter à froid ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois… Même si au fond, il sentait bien qu'il avait besoin de partager ce secret_-_là avec lui. Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami…

« James ? Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? A l'infirmerie ?  
_-_ Bien sûr, Sirius. »

Peut_-_être que ce serait plus facile, si James apprenait les choses par le biais du regard de Pomfresh…

§§§§

Le visage d'habitude aimable de Mrs Pomfresh se ferma lorsqu'elle vit Sirius pénétrer dans l'infirmerie, James sur ses talons. Décidément, Dumbledore n'était pas le seul à lui en vouloir. Mais cela l'étonnait moins, de la part de l'infirmière : elle veillait sur Remus depuis cinq ans, l'assistait et le réconfortait après chaque pleine lune.

« Le directeur m'a demandé de venir vous voir…  
_-_ Vous êtes blessé ?  
_-_ Le professeur MacGonagall s'inquiète de ma santé, apparemment…  
_-_ Mmmh… »

James nota une curieuse absence de compassion chez elle. Les mots de Rogue lui revinrent en mémoire : « il est en train de mourir et tout le monde s'en moque » . Et de fait, aucun adulte ne s'était inquiété, malgré son évidente perte de poids et son mauvais état physique flagrant.

« Bon… Déshabillez_-_vous… »

Sirius retira sa robe et sa chemise. Les yeux de Pomfresh s'écarquillèrent de surprise. James, un peu en retrait derrière eux, sentit son estomac se nouer, à la vue des larges zébrures et des marques bleuâtres qui parsemaient son torse et son dos. « Qu'est_-_ce que… » fit l'infirmière. Elle effleura les blessures de Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

« D'où vous viennent ces marques ?!  
_-_ J'ai été attaqué », répondit Sirius. James pâlit légèrement. « Par un chien, poursuivit Sirius.  
_-_ Un chien ?!  
_-_ Il y a un gros chien, qui vit dans la Forêt Interdite. Un gros chien noir. Il m'a attaqué, quand je me suis sauvé du château.  
_-_ Cela ressemble effectivement à des morsures de chien… remarqua Pomfresh, songeuse. Pourquoi n'êtes_-_vous pas venu ici vous faire soigner ?! Certaines de ces blessures sont… vraiment… » Elle fronça le nez. James remarqua qu'elle avait perdu son air pincé, et qu'elle semblait vraiment ennuyée, maintenant. « Vous avez dû avoir sérieusement mal… » Sirius haussa les épaules.

_C'était pire que ça, _pensa James. Jamais il n'avait vu Sirius aussi mal. Heureusement que Lily était intervenue…

Mrs Pomfresh continua son inspection. Et son visage se décomposait de minute en minute. Sirius la laissait faire, mais James voyait qu'il était plus que gêné, et il pensa un moment les laisser seuls tous les deux.

« Je veux bien croire que vous avez été attaqué par un chien… dit Pomfresh. Mais ces morsures_-_là… » James sursauta, surpris. Il interrogea Sirius du regard, mais celui_-_ci se détourna. « Vous êtes sous_-_alimenté… Et vous êtes visiblement épuisé… Et toutes ces marques… ? Bon sang, Sirius, qu'est_-_ce que vous avez fait ?! »

Elle prit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts de diagnostique. Elle blêmit. Ce coup_-_ci, James fut vraiment effrayé. « Sirius ? » murmura_-_t_-_il. Sirius leva les yeux vers lui. « Qui vous a fait ça ?! s'exclama Pomfresh, reposant sa baguette.  
_-_ Fait quoi ? demanda James.  
_-_ Sirius… C'est très sérieux… insista l'infirmière, tandis que celui_-_ci gardait le silence.  
_-_ Réponds, Sirius…  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas, répondit Sirius simplement.  
_-_ Sortilège d'amnésie ? demanda Pomfresh.  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Souvent ?  
_-_ Trop.  
_-_ Pourquoi n'avez_-_vous rien dit ?!  
_-_ Je ne pouvais pas… »

James sentit son front se couvrir d'une sueur froide. Qu'avait découvert Pomfresh qui l'effrayait à ce point ?

« Je crois que vous devriez sortir, Mr Potter… affirma l'infirmière, se tournant vers lui.  
_-_ Non, l'arrêta Sirius.  
_-_ Le reste de l'examen va être… gênant…  
_-_ Reste, James…  
_-_ Tu es sûr ?  
_-_ Peut_-_être que tu comprendras mieux, si tu restes… » expliqua Sirius tristement. James avança jusqu'à lui, en acquiesçant de la tête.

« Retirez votre pantalon, Sirius… »

James fut plutôt surpris. Il regarda Sirius se déshabiller, subitement terrifié à l'idée de découvrir ce que son ami lui avait caché.

Sirius s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il évitait les regards de James, tout comme ceux de Pomfresh. L'infirmière poussa un soupir et lui ouvrit doucement les jambes.

L'intérieur de ses cuisses était couvert d'ecchymoses. L'empreinte très nette de doigts, imprimés dans sa chair. James porta une main à sa bouche, très pâle. « Bon… Vous avez été violé… ? » demanda Pomfresh, vraiment embarrassée. Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre. Mais lorsqu'il le fit, sa voix ne trembla pas. « Oui.  
_-_ Par qui ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. Sort d'oubliettes.  
_-_ Combien de fois ?  
_-_ Plusieurs.  
_-_ Depuis combien de temps cela dure_-_t_-_il ? »

Sirius releva la tête pour regarder James. « Les vacances de Noël… ? demanda celui_-_ci à mi_-_voix.  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Vous êtes au courant de quelque_-_chose, James ? demanda Pomfresh.  
_-_ Non. Sirius n'était plus le même, après Noël… Bon sang, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?! » Sirius ne répondit pas.

« Et les doloris ? » demanda Pomfresh. De stupéfaction, James sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il prit appui sur le lit de Sirius. « Je ne sais rien, Madame, répondit Sirius. Juste que _quelqu'un_ me viole et me torture régulièrement… avant de m'effacer la mémoire. Très régulièrement depuis Pâques.  
_-_ Quelqu'un qui vit ici, au château, donc… remarqua l'infirmière d'une voix songeuse.  
_-_ Je suppose…  
_-_ La dernière fois, c'était récent… ?  
_-_ Dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi. »

James eut un nouveau sursaut. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Sirius avait semblé si agressif, ce fameux vendredi.

« Bon… soupira Pomfresh. Je vais en parler tout de suite au professeur Dumbledore. Il faut qu'on prenne des mesures pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Quant à vous… La première chose à faire sera de vous nourrir convenablement… Seigneur, vous n'avez plus que la peau sur les os !  
_-_ Je n'arrive plus à manger…  
_-_ Le sortilège doloris affecte le métabolisme. Et d'après mes sorts de diagnostics, vous en avez reçu un certain nombre… Mais pas récemment. Je présume que votre agresseur n'en a pas usé depuis les dernières vacances…  
_-_ C'est ce que je pense aussi. Je me souviens parfaitement des contrecoups du doloris, et je n'ai rien senti de tel depuis la rentrée.  
_-_ Mais je me doute que les doloris ne sont pas la seule cause de votre perte d'appétit… » Elle eut un sourire vraiment compatissant. Sirius hocha la tête.

Pomfresh prit quelques potions dans un placard et entreprit de le soigner. Puis, elle se rendit dans son bureau et en revint avec deux petites fioles. « Voici pour vous aider à garder ce que vous manger. Et l'autre devrait vous aider à retrouver le sommeil… Vous êtes épuisé. Mr Potter ? Voulez_-_vous veiller à ce qu'il regagne son lit ? Je vais vous faire une dispense de cours pour la journée. »

Elle fit signe à James de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau, pendant que Sirius se rhabillait. « Ne le laissez pas tout seul, Mr Potter, lui dit_-_elle à voix basse. Si son agresseur venait à apprendre qu'il est venu me voir avant que j'ai eu le temps de prévenir le directeur…  
_-_ Vous avez peur qu'on lui fasse du mal… ?  
_-_ Si Sirius n'a rien dit, je suppose que c'est parce qu'on fait pression sur lui…  
_-_ Il dit qu'il ne se souvient plus…  
_-_ Si c'était vraiment le cas… Pourquoi n'est_-_il jamais venu se faire soigner ? Pourquoi a_-_t_-_il cherché à garder tout cela pour lui ? Ce qu'on lui a fait subir est très grave, James… Restez près de lui. »

James approuva d'un signe de tête, prit la dispense qu'elle lui tendait et adressa un sourire incertain à Sirius qui le rejoignait. « Au lit, mon vieux… »

§§§§

Sirius resta silencieux durant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur tour. Et James se garda bien de briser ce silence. Il avait besoin de l'abri relatif de leur dortoir pour lancer la discussion. Comment avait_-_il pu être aussi aveugle ?! Comment avait_-_il pu ne pas voir à quel point Sirius souffrait ?!

Mais beaucoup de questions restaient encore sans réponses. Comment Remus avait_-_il fait pour deviner une chose pareille ? Quel rôle Rogue avait_-_il réellement joué là_-_dedans ? Etait_-_ce vraiment _lui _qui torturait et violait Sirius ? Cela expliquerait le geste de Sirius, bien sûr… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Rogue avait_-_il attiré son attention sur l'état de Sirius ? « _Lui as-tu demandé pourquoi il avait essayé de me tuer ?_ » Question incongrue. Rogue maîtrisait_-_il vraiment le sortilège doloris ? Sinon, qui ? Et pourquoi Sirius ne voulait_-_il rien dire ? La honte n'expliquait pas tout.

James sentait son cœur battre à un rythme désordonné, écrasé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Son meilleur ami avait été torturé, violé.

Il était au bord des larmes.

Ils donnèrent le mot de passe et montèrent aussitôt dans leur dortoir. Sirius posa les deux fioles sur son chevet et s'assit sur le lit. Il adressa un sourire à James, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il était prêt à engager cette discussion qu'il lui réclamait. « Dur… commenta James, réalisant subitement qu'il ne savait pas comment commencer.  
_-_ Ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'en avoir parlé.  
_-_ Et Remus ? Comment il a su ?  
_-_ Il a senti…  
_-_ _Senti_ ?  
_-_ Il a reconnu l'odeur de Malefoy sur moi. Quand je l'ai percuté vendredi matin.  
_-_ Malefoy ! s'étrangla James, se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de lui. Oh, attends… Je croyais que tu ne savais pas qui c'était !  
_-_ Je ne savais pas, c'est vrai. C'est Remus qui me l'a appris.  
_-_ Et qu'attends_-_tu pour le dire à Dumbledore ?! »

Sirius soupira. Il savait que pour que James comprenne, il lui faudrait reprendre depuis le début. « Je pensais que c'était Rogue… poursuivit James, comme il gardait le silence.  
_-_ Rogue a initié tout ça… Mais il n'est qu'un parmi d'autres… James, tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ? » Il scruta le visage de son ami, devenu très pâle à la mention de ces « autres ». « Bien sûr ! répliqua James. Je veux savoir ce que tu as enduré ! Comment pourrais_-_je t'aider si tu ne me dis rien ?! »

Sirius se contenta d'un sourire. James, le parfait chevalier, toujours prêt à partir en croisade pour défendre l'opprimé… « Rogue voulait se venger de moi. Il a alerté ses copains. Ils ont organisé un pseudo procès chez ma cousine Bellatrix, à noël. J'ai été reconnu coupable, on m'a battu, balancé quelques doloris, et Rodolphus Lestrange m'a violé.  
_-_ Sirius… Je suis désolé… » Sirius haussa les épaules, d'un air désinvolte qui ne pouvait tromper personne. « J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas… murmura James.  
_-_ Mais je n'ai pas pu me confier à toi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ceci dit, mon père m'a effectivement flanqué une correction, au début des vacances… » Les doigts de James se crispèrent sur le couvre_-_lit.

« Le soir où j'ai envoyé Rogue à Remus… Je voulais vraiment le tuer, James…  
_-_ Tu voulais te venger de ce qu'il t'avait fait ?  
_-_ Pas exactement. Il… il me menaçait. Il se réjouissait d'avance de ce qu'il comptait me faire subir pendant les vacances de Pâques… Et puis… Merde, James… Il voulait te mêler à tout ça… !  
_-_ Moi ?!  
_-_ Il disait qu'il s'en prendrait à toi aussi… J'ai eu tellement peur, James… ! Je ne voulais pas que tu subisses _ça_, pas toi ! »

Il rabattit ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras, dans un geste dérisoire d'auto_-_protection. Il poursuivit, d'une voix plus basse. « Il m'a donné à choisir : toi ou le secret de Remus… J'ai dû _choisir_, James ! Je ne voulais pas faire du mal à Remus… Mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'ils te fassent du mal à toi… Un moment de folie… J'ai pensé que c'était plus simple s'il se faisait tuer… »

Il renifla et des larmes amères brillèrent au fond de ses yeux. Et James était dangereusement près de l'imiter.

« Je n'ai pas pensé que Remus risquait gros… poursuivit_-_il, la gorge étranglée par l'émotion. J'ai vraiment essayé de rattraper Rogue, tu sais… Et Remus… Je ne voulais pas qu'il se blesse…  
_-_ Tu voulais me protéger…  
_-_ Je sais bien que ça n'excuse rien…  
_-_ C'est faux, coupa James. Tu as réagi comme tu as pu… »

Sirius posa son menton sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. « Lorsque le Poudlard Express est arrivé à la gare, les Lestrange étaient là. Ils m'ont emmené. Chez Malefoy. Et ça a recommencé… Ils m'ont déshabillé et attaché sur une table… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tout te raconter dans le détail, James…  
_-_ Je ne te demande pas de le faire, Sirius… assura James. Dis_-_moi juste ce que tu peux me dire… Ce que tu veux que j'entende… »

Il tendit la main et la posa sur celle de Sirius. Il sentit ses doigts frissonner sous les siens, mais il resserra doucement sa prise. « Pourquoi n'ai_-_je pas compris… ? soupira_-_t_-_il. J'aurais dû te faire confiance ! Merde… »

Un instant, il faillit craquer, céder à l'émotion. Mais ce fut un brusque sentiment de colère qui s'imposa finalement à lui. Son visage se durcit soudainement. « Rogue va le payer. Je te jure qu'il va le payer !  
_-_ James… Il ne s'agit pas que de Rogue. Si tu t'attaques à lui, tu vas avoir affaire aux autres : Rodolphus, Rabastan… Malefoy… Sans parler de tous les autres que je ne connais pas et qui étaient là, cagoulés, la première fois… Il se passe un truc, James. Qui dépasse le cadre de l'école. Ne te lance pas sans savoir où tu mets les pieds…  
_-_ Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser ces ordures poser encore les mains sur toi ?!  
_-_ Je crois que Pomfresh va se charger d'alerter Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas que Malefoy me touchera si le directeur est au courant qu'il se passe des choses pas très nettes, la nuit, dans les couloirs… Et puis… On ne peut rien dire… Si on le fait, Malefoy s'en prendra à Remus… Il sait qu'il est un loup_-_garou. Il le fera renvoyer, si j'ouvre la bouche… »

Sirius dégagea sa main de celle de son ami et s'allongea sur son lit.

« Tes parents, Sirius… Ils savent ce qu'on t'a fait ? demanda James, s'appuyant sur le montant du lit en face de lui.  
_-_ J'espère que non. Je suppose que Bellatrix leur a simplement dit que nous passions les vacances ensemble… Nous sommes en froid, mais pas à ce point_-_là… Du moins… »

James préféra ne pas insister. Sirius avait beau clamer haut et fort qu'il se fichait de ses parents, il savait que ses sentiments étaient bien plus complexes que cela.

« Tu dis qu'on t'efface la mémoire… ?  
_-_ Je n'ai aucun souvenir des agressions qui ont eu lieu ici, à Poudlard. Je me doute qu'ils me tombent dessus après mes retenues. Quand je traîne dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un coin où dormir. Je me réveille le lendemain dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Je n'ai pas besoin de me rappeler pour savoir ce qu'on me fait ces moments_-_là, tu sais…  
_-_ Et c'est arrivé jeudi dernier…  
_-_ Oui. Je me suis réveillé dans l'aile Ouest, vendredi matin. Je me suis senti tellement impuissant, et sale… Je ne sais même pas ce qui est le plus douloureux : ce qu'on me fait, ou savoir qu'on peut me le faire impunément. Et se dire qu'il faudra bien faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, puisque je ne peux espérer aucune réparation d'aucune sorte. »

Il soupira profondément, l'air très las et essuya machinalement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Alors j'ai écrasé ma fierté. Je n'avais qu'à me résigner, une nouvelle fois. Je suis revenu à la tour pour me laver. Je voulais un moment de calme pour me retrouver. Depuis les vacances, je perds pieds, James… Tout m'échappe, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être maître de rien… même plus de mon propre corps… Il fallait que j'affronte les autres, les élèves, les profs… Remus et toi… »

James pâlit. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'avait souffert Sirius, sa propre attitude lui apparaissait tout simplement monstrueuse.

Il ne valait pas mieux que Rogue, finalement.  
« Tu y es allé un peu fort, ce matin_-_là, James… poursuivit Sirius. Je n'avais rien fait de mal…  
_-_ Je sais, Sirius.  
_-_ Si Remus n'était pas intervenu, je crois que ça aurait dégénéré bien plus tôt… Tu m'asticotes pour une broutille, alors que quelqu'un… Malefoy… s'était _amusé_ avec moi une bonne partie de la nuit… C'était si profondément injuste, que je doive supporter ça en plus…  
_-_ Et Remus a senti… Malefoy ?  
_-_ Pas seulement. Il a senti que je saignais… Pendant que vous déjeuniez, il est revenu dans la chambre pour me parler. Il voulait savoir où j'avais passer la nuit… Qu'est_-_ce que j'étais censé dire ? Nous ne nous étions plus adressé la parole depuis trois mois, sauf à nous envoyer quelques injures… Je ne me sentais pas capable de me confier… Non. Et s'il avait accueilli mes confidences avec mépris, ou dédain ?  
_-_ Remus ?!  
_-_ J'étais persuadé qu'il me détestait pour ce que je lui avait fait. Et ce n'est pas comme si vous vous étiez souciés de moi, ces derniers temps… Remus aurait très bien pu me rire au nez ! Je n'aurais pas supporté ça, James. Pas ce matin_-_là. »

Sirius se tut un long moment, comme s'il méditait sur ses propres paroles. James sentait un poids énorme lui écraser le cœur. Comment Sirius avait_-_il pu avoir des pensées pareilles ?! Avaient_-_ils vraiment laissé entendre à Sirius qu'ils le méprisaient ? _Vous l'avez condamné sans appel… Vous avez ignoré tous les signes de sa souffrance, n'est-ce pas une marque de mépris, cela ?!_

« J'ai rembarré Remus. Et tu es revenu à la charge. Et MacGonagall en a remis une couche en me retirant encore des points ! Tout ça parce que j'ai élevé la voix, parce que j'ai osé protester ! En faisant cela, non seulement elle me désigne comme responsable de la querelle, mais en plus, elle encourage le ressentiment des autres ! Je n'avais fait que me défendre… ! C'était si injuste, que je doive encore payer pour ça… Pour une chose aussi anodine que ça, alors que ce qu'on me fait à moi… »

Il bascula sur le côté en soupirant. James se sentait terriblement mal. Sirius lui semblait si profondément abîmé… Qu'il ait tenté de tuer Rogue ne le choquait même plus. Et lui, James, était presque aussi coupable que ses tortionnaires. Il n'avait pas été capable d'aller au_-_delà de ses principes, il s'était accroché à son orgueil et à sa fierté. Lily avait bien raison : un type imbu de lui_-_même au point d'en être stupide, voilà ce qu'il était ! Même pas capable de tendre la main à son meilleur ami – son _meilleur ami_ ! – simplement pour ne pas admettre qu'il avait peut_-_être eu tort !

« Pardon, Sirius… »

Bien sûr, c'était un peu tard… Mais il avait besoin de le dire. Si Sirius pouvait comprendre…

« Tu avais tes raisons, James.  
_-_ Ne me cherche pas d'excuses, Sirius…  
_-_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ta culpabilité. Je veux juste savoir que tu es là. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Je peux encaisser si tu es derrière moi.  
_-_ Je le suis. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber, Sirius »

Il se tut quelques instants, avant de reprendre.

« Tu sais… J'ai essayé de me rapprocher de toi, plus d'une fois … Mais tu m'as rembarré à chaque fois. Est_-_ce que tu en es conscient ?  
_-_ Quand ?  
_-_ Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai demandé, pour les Serpentards ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas simplement dit que oui, ils t'avaient agressé… ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas saisi l'occasion pour me faire comprendre ce qui se passait ? J'étais _vraiment_ inquiet pour toi, tu sais… C'est comme quand je t'ai trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé te soigner ?!  
_-_ Je ne voulais pas de ta pitié… murmura Sirius.  
_-_ Ce n'était pas de la pitié ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu crois que j'ai ressenti, en te voyant _toi _dans cet état ?! Toute la nuit, je l'ai passée à me faire du soucis pour toi, pour ce que Moony pourrait te faire, s'il te trouvait ! Quand j'ai vu tout ce sang, sur Remus… _Ton _sang… »

Cette fois_-_ci, il ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes.

« J'ai eu tellement peur… » avoua_-_t_-_il, refoulant un sanglot.

Il s'essuya les yeux et tenta de reprendre son souffle. « J'aurais dû te dire tout ça, au lieu de te laisser me repousser… »

Sirius hocha vaguement de la tête, mais il évitait soigneusement son regard.

« Je ne t'en aurais pas laissé l'occasion… murmura_-_t_-_il. J'aurais eu trop peur que tu me blesses encore… J'avais déjà essayé de me rapprocher de toi, James. Je n'ai récolté que des sarcasmes de ta part…  
_-_ Moi ?  
_-_ Tu te souviens, quand vous m'avez exclu de la Tour ?  
_-_ Oui… répondit James, incroyablement tendu, maintenant. Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui avait décidé ça. Ni Remus. Remus s'est contenté de dire que MacGonagall ne ferait rien, et Parks et Elliot ont pris cette décision. Lily était contre, bien sûr… Je ne l'ai pas ramené. Je le regrette, j'aurais dû les en empêcher… J'avais peur de blesser Remus, en prenant ton parti. Qu'est_-_ce que tu voulais dire, à propos de cette nuit_-_là… ? »

Sirius hésita avant de répondre.

« C'est cette nuit_-_là, que ça a commencé… J'ai fait ma retenue avec Rusard. Je l'ai quitté, avec l'intention de revenir à la Tour. Je me suis retrouvé nu, allongé dans une salle de classe… Et je ne me souvenais absolument de rien ! Oh, je savais ce qu'on m'avait fait… ! J'étais couvert de bleus, je saignais… j'étais… souillé… Et là, je me suis dit que je n'arriverais pas à supporter encore ça… J'avais tellement mal, et peur… Comment je pouvais les empêcher de me faire ça ?! Je n'avais plus moyen de me défendre, et comme on m'avait effacé la mémoire, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir _comment _on m'avait attrapé ! Alors, j'ai pensé à vous… Vous étiez les seuls à pouvoir m'aider, les seuls en qui j'avais encore confiance. Alors, je suis revenu à la Tour, décidé à tout vous dire. Je voulais faire mes excuses à Remus, j'étais prêt à le _supplier_ de me pardonner. Je vous aurais raconté ce qu'on m'avait fait… Je pensais qu'il vous suffirait de me voir dans cet état pitoyable, pour que vous compreniez que j'avais vraiment besoin de votre aide…  
_-_ Mais le portrait a refusé de s'ouvrir, ce soir_-_là… termina James, quand il vit que l'émotion empêchait Sirius de poursuivre.  
_-_ J'ai eu beau faire, elle a refusé de me laisser passer… ! fit Sirius, avec un sourire pitoyable et les yeux brillants de larmes plus abondantes encore. Alors j'ai compris que c'était fini. Dans mon désespoir, j'ai pensé que c'était _vous_, qui m'aviez rejeté. Le pire, c'est que je n'arrivais même pas à vous en vouloir, j'étais conscient de l'avoir mérité… J'ai été tellement nul, avec vous…  
_-_ Non, Sirius. Non, tu ne peux pas penser ça ! »

Comment pouvait_-_il penser avoir mérité ce qu'il avait subi ?! Il tendit la main pour la poser sur le bras de Sirius. Celui_-_ci se redressa subitement, comme gêné par le contact. Mais James ne le lâcha pas.

« J'ai trahi Remus… expliqua Sirius. Jamais je n'aurais dû avoir l'idée de l'utiliser comme je l'ai fait… Un véritable ami ne fait pas ça.  
_-_ Tais_-_toi ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Sirius… Si j'avais pu comprendre ce qu'on t'avait fait aux vacances de Noël… Si j'avais été là pour te soutenir… Tu n'aurais pas dû te retrouver seul à affronter _ça_ ! »

Sirius ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête. James trouvait sa tristesse tout simplement insupportable. Il le prit par les épaules pour l'enlacer, soulagé de voir que Sirius ne le repoussait pas.

« Maintenant, il faut faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus, hein ? murmura James. Malefoy ne posera plus la main sur toi. Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle. »

Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, contre son épaule.


	34. Chapitre 34

Chapitre 34

« Je n'ai pas tellement le temps de parler du cas de Sirius Black, Minerva, trancha Dumbledore.  
_-_ Je m'en doute, Albus, soupira la sorcière. Mais je crois que c'est assez sérieux… Remus Lupin est persuadé qu'il va vraiment mal, et je partage son opinion.  
_-_ Il m'a affirmé le contraire avec force… Mais je l'ai envoyé voir Pompom.   
_-_ Est_-_ce qu'il ira ?  
_-_ Il a tout intérêt à obéir… »

Minerva MacGonagall se tut, ennuyée. Elle avait rarement vu son directeur aussi cassant. De toute évidence, celui_-_ci avait en tête des soucis bien plus important que Sirius Black. Elle savait que s'il passait ses journées à gérer l'école, ses nuits étaient consacrées à la lutte contre Lord Voldemort. Une lutte de plus en plus âpre et dangereuse comme l'attestait la mort du professeur Artemius. 

Et puis, il s'agissait de Sirius Black. Et si Dumbledore l'avait toujours regardé avec bienveillance, malgré ses nombreuses frasques, ce qu'il avait failli faire deux mois plus tôt avait complètement changé les choses. Sirius avait failli compromettre Remus, et Severus Rogue avait échappé de peu à un destin horrible. Severus, Remus. Les deux élèves auxquels Dumbledore tenaient le plus dans cette école.

Albus Dumbledore ne serait pas enclin à l'indulgence, dans ce cas précis.

« Mais je suis vraiment inquiète, Albus… insista_-_t_-_elle. Black a toujours eu d'exceptionnels dons pour la métamorphose. Et depuis un mois… C'est comme si ses facultés magiques elles_-_mêmes s'amenuisaient… »

Il y eut un silence. Mais Minerva vit avec soulagement qu'elle était parvenue à capter l'attention de son supérieur. Peu de choses pouvait vraiment affecter les facultés magiques d'un individu. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Sirius Black a des soucis de famille… nota Dumbledore songeur. Peut_-_être est_-_ce de cela qu'il s'agit… Mr Black n'est pas le genre d'homme à plaisanter avec l'honneur…  
_-_ Et Sirius prend un malin plaisir à aller contre sa volonté… Il ne s'acharnerait pas autant sur les Serpentards, autrement…  
_-_ Je vous croyais plus impartiale que cela, Minerva…  
_-_ Vous n'ignorez pas vers quelle pente glissent nos élèves de Serpentard, Albus…

_-_ Monsieur le Directeur ? »

Les deux professeurs tournèrent la tête vers la porte pour voir entrer une Mrs Pomfresh pâle et tendue. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il avait rarement vu l'infirmière aussi chamboulée, cela ne pouvait rien augurer de bon. « Asseyez_-_vous, Pompom… proposa_-_t_-_il en désignant le siège près de celui du professeur MacGonagall. Sirius Black ? Minerva et moi parlions justement de lui.   
_-_ Oui, il s'agit bien de lui… soupira Pomfresh. Mon dieu, Albus, je ne comprends pas comment nous avons pu passer à côté d'une chose pareille ! »

Dumbledore soupira, l'air très las, et se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi_-_lune. « Allez_-_y, Pompom…  
_-_ A votre demande, j'ai examiné Sirius tout à l'heure. Il… » Elle inspira profondément pour contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

« Il y a tellement de choses à dire, que je ne sais pas par où commencer… avoua_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ C'est si terrible que cela ? demanda Minerva, presque aussi pâle que l'infirmière.   
_-_ Procédez dans l'ordre de votre diagnostic, Pompom… » suggéra le directeur. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

« A première vue, il est évident qu'il ne se nourrit plus suffisamment depuis… trop longtemps. Sa seule perte de poids aurait dû nous alarmer, Albus… Et il est tellement épuisé que je me demande encore comment il fait pour donner le change en cours… Il ne mange presque plus, il dort trop peu et il travaille beaucoup trop.  
_-_ C'est ce que Remus Lupin est venu me dire… coupa Dumbledore. Sirius assure qu'il va bien. Maudit orgueil !  
_-_ Sa façon de cacher des choses plus terribles, Albus… Je l'ai fait se déshabiller… Je n'avais jamais vu autant de blessures et de cicatrices que sur un autre élève : Remus.  
_-_ Des cicatrices ? Récentes ?  
_-_ Certaines oui, d'autres non. Les plus récentes ont été faites vendredi.  
_-_ Quand il s'est enfui au début de mon cours ? intervint Minerva.  
_-_ Il dit qu'il a été attaqué par un gros chien, en bordure de la forêt Interdite.  
_-_ Plausible ?  
_-_ Oui. Il porte des traces de griffes et de morsures. L'animal devait être d'une bonne taille. Et il aurait vraiment pu y rester. Ce chien l'a mordu à la gorge…  
_-_ Mais il n'est pas venu vous voir…  
_-_ Il aurait été enfermé dans un placard par un autre élève. En tous cas, c'est ainsi qu'on a finalement expliqué sa disparition… dit MacGonagall. Quant à savoir si c'est vrai…  
_-_ Il craignait les remontrances. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir du château, encore moins celui de s'approcher de la Forêt. Mais bon… _Quelqu'un _lui a donné des soins.  
_-_ Qui ?  
_-_ Je l'ignore. Je ne me suis pas fatiguée à lui poser la question, il ne m'aurait pas répondu. Mais il a eu de la chance d'en sortir vivant, Albus… »

Elle se tut et les deux professeurs purent voir ses mains trembler, sur ses genoux. « Il a certainement eu terriblement mal… Et cela non plus, n'aurait pas dû nous échapper… Avec les soins sommaires qu'il a reçu, probablement sans rien pour atténuer ses souffrances… et dans l'état où il est…  
_-_ Pompom…  
_-_ Je m'égare… Il a été attaqué par un animal. Cela correspond à ses cicatrices les plus récentes. Mais il y en a d'autres. Certaines ne sont presque plus visibles. »

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard. _Sa famille le maltraite donc… _pensa MacGonagall. « Des traces de coups ? demanda Dumbledore.  
_-_ De coups ? répéta l'infirmière, ses doigts crispés sur sa robe. C'est pire encore que ce que vous pouvez imaginer… Il a été _torturé_. »

Le professeur MacGonagall eut un hoquet, tandis que Dumbledore se penchait en avant vers l'infirmière, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. « _Torturé_ ?  
_-_ Il porte des traces sur les poignets, je pense qu'il est resté longtemps attaché. Etroitement. Sa peau a subi des lacérations multiples, qui ne sont pas dues à des griffes. Sortilèges… Fouet… Assez violents pour qu'il en subsiste des marques malgré le soin qu'on a pris pour les dissimuler.  
_-_ Mais qui ?! s'exclama Minerva, d'une pâleur mortelle. Ce ne sont quand même pas ses parents qui auraient pu… !  
_-_ Il dit qu'il l'ignore. J'ai trouvé des échos de sortilèges d'oubliette. Assez nombreux. Et des échos plus sinistres encore… »

L'infirmière prit une profonde inspiration. Plus elle avançait dans ses révélations, plus elle sentait son estomac se nouer. Le traitement qu'avait subi Sirius la révoltait si profondément qu'elle en avait la nausée.

« On lui a fait subir des impardonnables… » lâcha_-_t_-_elle finalement.

MacGonagall laissa échapper un _oh !_ terrifié, tandis que le directeur se redressait sur sa chaise, un air terrible sur le visage. « Des impardonnables !  
_-_ Il a reçu des _doloris_. Assez fréquemment pour affecter profondément son métabolisme. Qu'il ne parvienne plus à manger ne m'étonne plus. Albus… Je ne comprends même pas comment il fait pour ne pas s'effondrer ! Nombre de sorciers adultes n'auraient pas supportés un traitement pareil !  
_-_ Il est conscient de ce qu'on lui a fait ?  
_-_ Oui. Il sait ce qu'il a subi. Je crois qu'on ne lui a pas retiré tous ses souvenirs… Mais je n'ai pas fini, Albus… »

Minerva lui lança un regard terrifié. « Ce n'est pas possible… murmura_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Il a été mis sous _imperium_. Au moins une fois.  
_-_ Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! protesta Minerva, se levant de son siège. Comment peut_-_on faire cela à un enfant !  
_-_ Hélas, Minerva… Je pourrais vous citer bon nombre de sorciers que cela n'arrêterait pas… soupira Dumbledore. J'ai peur de vous demander si vous savez ce qu'on l'a forcé à faire sous _imperium_, Pompom…  
_-_ Il a été violé. »

Minerva se laissa retomber sur son siège alors que Dumbledore se levait du sien pour arpenter la pièce. « Vous avez raison, Pompom, nous _aurions dû le voir _!   
_-_ Il y a pire encore, Albus…  
_-_ Pire ?! s'exclama MacGonagall, au bord de l'hystérie. Qu'est_-_ce qui pourrait être pire ?!  
_-_ Ça continue. Ici, au château. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta de faire les cent pas pour la regarder. Elle soutint son regard, les joues empourprées, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle contenait. « Quelqu'un l'a forcé à avoir des relations sexuelles pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Jeudi soir. Je crois que ça explique son comportement ce fameux vendredi matin… On l'a violé et privé de sa mémoire, il ignore qui lui a fait _ça_… Et il se trouve pris à partie dans une altercation… Il a simplement craqué, Minerva. C'était trop lui demander, de gérer tout cela, il a préféré la fuite. Pour tomber sous les crocs d'une bête particulièrement féroce… »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, particulièrement tendu. Minerva renifla, des larmes brillant au fond de son regard sévère. Dumbledore se rassit lentement, le visage dur. « Résumons… Quand cela a_-_t_-_il commencé ?  
_-_ Je dirais pendant les vacances de Pâques. Mais James Potter pense que Sirius a eu des problèmes encore avant, à Noël…  
_-_ Et depuis le retour des vacances, quelqu'un _s'amuse_ à lui faire du mal, ici, au château… Et lui efface la mémoire pour garder le secret… Des impardonnables ?  
_-_ Non. Je n'ai vu que des traces de violence consécutives au viol : des griffures et des hématomes sur ses cuisses, des traces de morsures.  
_-_ Il pourrait donc avoir été victime d'un autre élève…  
_-_ Elève ou professeur. Mais quelqu'un de puissant. Pas un élève des premières années. Et je crois qu'il sait qui est son bourreau… Je pense qu'il se tait sciemment.  
_-_ Pourquoi ?! s'exclama MacGonagall. Je vois mal quelqu'un comme Sirius Black se laisser malmener !  
_-_ On fait pression sur lui, Minerva. D'une façon ou d'une autre.  
_-_ Cette personne sait visiblement comment manœuvrer avec Black… songea Dumbledore. Je me demande… »

Il était encore sous le choc des révélations de Mrs Pomfresh. Son engagement contre Voldemort n'aurait jamais dû lui faire perdre de vue ce qui se passait au sein même de Poudlard. Tous ces jeunes gens étaient sous sa responsabilité, il aurait dû être plus vigilant. Et ne pas laisser l'agacement que suscitait Sirius l'aveugler à ce point.

_Des impardonnables… Assez nombreux pour que Pompom en décèle les échos plus de deux mois après… _Cela seul le terrifiait. La personne qui s'en était pris au jeune Black n'avait aucun scrupule.

Mais qui cela pouvait_-_il être ?

Dumbledore avait une idée sur la question. Une idée très dérangeante.

§§§§

« Comment va_-_t_-_il ? »

James leva la tête vers la porte, au moment où Remus, Peter et Lily entraient dans le dortoir. « Il dort, répondit_-_il à Remus, à voix basse. Mrs Pomfresh lui a donné une potion.  
_-_ Et qu'a dit Pomfresh ? » demanda Lily. 

James baissa les yeux sur Sirius, recroquevillé dans son lit. Remus s'assit à côté de lui. « On aurait dû le voir, Remus… murmura_-_t_-_il tristement.  
_-_ Je sais, James. Je me suis fait les mêmes reproches. »

Lily et Peter échangèrent un regard. « Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a, Sirius, au juste ? demanda ce dernier.  
_-_ Rogue et ses copains l'ont torturé, lâcha James, sommairement.  
_-_ Torturé… ? murmura Lily.  
_-_ Ça a commencé aux vacances de Noël, expliqua Remus.  
_-_ C'est la raison pour laquelle Sirius a voulu tuer Rogue. Il l'a menacé de recommencer. Ce qu'il a fait, finalement. »

Lily se pencha sur Sirius et écarta une mèche de son front. Il y avait une telle douceur, dans son geste, que James ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un brusque sursaut de jalousie. Lily et Sirius… ? « Je me doutais bien que ce devait être sérieux, dit_-_elle. La façon dont il en a parlé… Je te l'avais dit, James…  
_-_ Oui, je sais ! répliqua celui_-_ci, irrité. N'en rajoute pas, Lily, c'est assez dur comme ça !  
_-_ Vous n'allez pas vous chamailler à cause de moi, hein ? » coupa Sirius, ouvrant les yeux. James envoya un regard noir à la jeune fille.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu as raconté à Pomfresh ? » demanda Remus. Sirius lança un coup d'œil vers Lily, visiblement embarrassé. « Tu peux parler, le rassura James. On lui a tout dit, elle sait tout.  
_-_ Tout ?  
_-_ Oui, tout, appuya Remus. Alors, qu'est ce que tu as dit à Pomfresh ?  
_-_ Que j'avais été attaqué par un gros chien noir. Si Dumbledore mène sa petite enquête, il trouvera ça vraisemblable. Hagrid pourra confirmer qu'il y a bien un gros chien noir qui vit dans la Forêt Interdite. C'est lui, qui m'a donné à manger vendredi midi.  
_-_ Et pour le reste ?  
_-_ Que j'ignorais qui s'en prend à moi.  
_-_ Là, elle ne t'a pas cru, Sirius, intervint James.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas grave. »

Lily se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Ça va aller, maintenant », assura_-_t_-_elle. Sirius sourit. « Merci, Lily. Merci pour ton aide. Merci pour avoir tiré les oreilles à cette tête de mule de James… !  
_-_ Mmpff… » grommela James. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment les liens nouveaux qui existaient entre eux. Mais s'ils se moquaient de lui en plus… !

Il sursauta, stupéfait, quand Lily l'embrassa à son tour. Un baiser rapide, qui lui effleura à peine la joue, mais un baiser tout de même ! « Merci d'avoir écouté ! » lui souffla_-_t_-_elle à l'oreille. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, gêné. « Tu es tout rouge, Prongs… remarqua Peter avec un sourire.  
_-_ Oh, ça va ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Mais James nota que le regard amusé de Lily ne masquait pas tout à fait un air de grande douceur qui lui réchauffa le cœur jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles, tout comme le clin d'œil satisfait de Sirius.

Ils furent interrompus par quelques coups frappés à la porte. « Oui ? » répondit James. La porte s'ouvrit sur Antonius. « Black est là ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu lui veux ? demanda James sèchement.  
_-_ Dumbledore veut le voir. Tout de suite.  
_-_ Merci, Antonius », répondit Lily. Le préfet_-_en_-_chef referma la porte, l'air peu concerné.

Sirius s'assit sur le bord de son lit. « Tu vas lui dire ? demanda Remus.  
_-_ Lui dire quoi ?! répliqua Sirius.  
_-_ Ce qui se passe, bien sûr ! répondit James. Il doit renvoyer Malefoy tout de suite !  
_-_ Non, James. Tu ne connais pas Lucius Malefoy. Si je fais ça, Remus peut faire ses bagages tout de suite ! Je ne sais même pas… Il me regardait, ce matin…

Si ça se trouve, il va chercher à se venger… » Remus s'assit à ses côtés, l'air très ennuyé. « Je te l'ai dit, Sirius. Je refuse de te voir céder à ce chantage_-_là plus longtemps… Même si je dois en payer les conséquences…  
_-_ Arrête_-_ça, Remus ! coupa Sirius.  
_-_ Entre mes études et ta santé, il me semble qu'il n'y a pas lieu de tergiverser !  
_-_ Sa santé ? intervint Peter, qui avait visiblement le plus grand mal à suivre. Qu'est_-_ce que Malefoy lui a fait ? » Sirius fixa le parquet devant lui sans répondre. Il y eut un silence embarrassé.

« Rogue est allé se plaindre à Malefoy, dit Remus. C'est chez lui, que Sirius a passé les vacances. Là_-_bas, qu'ils ont… » Il se tut. Il ne lui appartenait pas de divulguer ce que Sirius lui avait confié. « Bref… Malefoy a menacé Sirius de révéler mon petit secret à tout le monde, s'il ne tenait pas sa langue…  
_-_ Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne nous a rien dit ? demanda Peter. Je veux dire… Bien sûr, vous étiez fâchés mais… enfin… tu as passé ton temps à te défiler, au lieu d'avoir une vraie conversation avec nous, Sirius…  
_-_ En fait, Peter, souligna Remus, nous ne lui avons pas vraiment laissé une chance de s'expliquer… moi, du moins… Je plaide coupable… »

Il esquissa un sourire triste en direction de Sirius.

« Je ne vaux pas mieux, Moony, murmura James. Dans la circonstance, je dois même dire que j'ai fait pire… Après tout, je n'avais pas les mêmes raisons que toi, d'en vouloir à Sirius… J'ai préféré camper sur mes positions, plutôt que d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire…  
_-_ Stop ! s'exclama Sirius, en se levant. On arrête tout ! Cette discussion ne rime à rien ! Remus était trop blessé pour pouvoir m'entendre, James m'en voulait de vous avoir trahis, et moi… Moi, j'aurais dû mettre ma fierté de côté tout de suite ! Et ne pas m'entêter à croire que j'étais assez fort pour résoudre mes problèmes tout seul… »

Sa voix trembla légèrement sur les derniers mots. « Oui, justement… dit Remus doucement. Nous sommes là aussi pour te _protéger_, Sirius. Tu m'as couvert, malgré tout ce que ça t'a coûté. A mon tour, maintenant. Je vais t'accompagner chez Dumbledore.  
_-_ Non… Non, je ne peux pas ! Il ne me laissera pas faire… murmura Sirius. Il trouvera bien une façon de me le faire payer, il me l'a bien fait comprendre… Je n'aurais même pas dû vous parler de tout ça ! »

Sirius croisa les bras, sans manifester la moindre intention de bouger. James soupira. Sirius était capable d'une incroyable inertie, quand il voulait. Alors, plutôt que de prendre le parti de Remus, il préféra lui donner raison. « Ce que tu as dit est juste, Moony, dit_-_il. Nous sommes là pour te protéger, maintenant, Sirius. Nous n'avons donc pas du tout besoin de Dumbledore. »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais James le coupa d'un geste. « Si Sirius ne veut rien dire, très bien ! C'est à lui de décider. Mais rassure_-_toi, Remus. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Je resterai avec toi vingt_-_quatre heures sur vingt_-_quatre, Sirius.  
_-_ Même pendant les retenues ? fit Peter, sceptique.  
_-_ Je trouverai un moyen. Il ne pourra tout simplement pas te toucher, Sirius, parce que tu ne seras plus tout seul. Tu ne comprends pas ? Il ne peut plus faire pression sur toi, c'est terminé !  
_-_ Je… Je ne sais pas, James… murmura Sirius.  
_-_ Fais_-_moi confiance ! Je t'accompagne chez Dumbledore. »

§§§§

Le passage de la gargouille était ouvert. Les deux garçons montèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur. « Je t'attends ici, Sirius, dit James, devant la porte. Mais… Eh bien, essaye de ne pas te braquer… Tu peux lui faire confiance, tu sais, c'est un homme bien.  
_-_ Je ne compromettrais pas Remus, répéta Sirius, obstiné. Et de toute façon, quelle preuve pourrais_-_je apporter de ce qu'il m'a fait ?! Ce sera toujours sa parole contre la mienne…  
_-_ Fais comme tu le sens, tête de pioche ! Mais souviens_-_toi de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure : tu as fait l'erreur de croire que tu pouvais tout résoudre tout seul et tu l'as chèrement payé. Dumbledore peut t'aider, si tu lui en laisses l'opportunité. »

Sirius se contenta d'un hochement de tête, avant d'entrer dans le bureau.

Dumbledore n'était pas à son bureau. Il était debout devant le perchoir de Fumseck, penché sur le phénix d'un air songeur. Sirius referma la porte doucement derrière lui et attendit patiemment que le directeur le remarque. Celui_-_ci poussa un profond soupir et finit par se tourner vers lui.

« Sirius Black… J'aurais aimé que vous me fassiez un peu plus confiance… » Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il restait planté devant le bureau, très droit, les mains nouées derrière le dos, en parfait représentant de la fine fleur de la société magique. Le visage complètement fermé. Dumbledore se demandait ce qu'il avait loupé, avec ce garçon, pour qu'il se montre à ce point sur la défensive avec lui. _A moins que Sirius ne se défie simplement de __**tout**__ adulte… Le problème de ces enfants qui grandissent tout seul… _Pourtant, il était parvenu à nouer des liens avec Severus Rogue, plus secret et plus renfermé encore que Sirius Black.

_Plus secret ? _rectifia Dumbledore. _Peut-être pas, finalement… Sirius se cache soigneusement derrière tous ces masques… Et puis… Puis-je être sûr d'avoir la confiance de Severus… ? _

Il en doutait sérieusement, depuis que Pomfresh avait quitté son bureau.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, tout à l'heure ?  
_-_ Que vouliez_-_vous que je vous dise, Monsieur ? demanda Sirius d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée. Vous m'avez demandé si je travaillais trop, je vous ai répondu. »

Pourquoi avait_-_il tant de mal à parler avec ce garçon ? Pourquoi ne parvenait_-_il pas à trouver le moyen d'entamer un véritable dialogue ?

Et pourquoi l'arrogance de Black le hérissait_-_elle à ce point, lui qui savait composer avec les sarcasmes de Rogue ?

« Vos amis savaient, eux ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Ils savaient ce qu'on vous a fait, pendant les vacances de Pâques ?  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Vous ne leur avez rien dit ?  
_-_ Non. Nous n'étions pas particulièrement en bons termes, Monsieur…  
_-_ Mais cela s'est arrangé, il semblerait…  
_-_ Remus… Remus s'est inquiété pour moi… »

Subitement, le ton du garçon n'était plus aussi suffisant. Il était curieux de le voir s'adoucir ainsi.

« Et vous avez fait la paix…  
_-_ Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal ! lança Sirius, d'un air de défi.  
_-_ Mais vous vouliez vraiment tuer Mr Rogue… n'est_-_ce pas ?! »

Sirius se donna le temps de répondre. « Il représente tout ce que j'ai toujours détesté…  
_-_ A_-_t_-_il joué un rôle dans ce qui vous est arrivé, pendant les vacances ? »

Autant poser la question directement, et mettre Sirius au pied du mur.

« Demandez_-_lui… suggéra Sirius.  
_-_ Est_-_ce lui qui vous agresse encore maintenant ?  
_-_ J'ignore qui s'en prend à moi. On m'efface la mémoire, Monsieur.  
_-_ C'est ce que Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit. Mais nous sommes tous deux persuadés que vous connaissez votre agresseur. » 

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il regardait devant lui, obstinément, et Dumbledore ne parvenait pas à accrocher son regard. « Sirius, gronda le directeur d'une voix grave. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser cette personne s'en tirer ainsi…  
_-_ Je suis le premier à souhaiter la voir punie.  
_-_ Mais vous préférez garder le silence. Et en le faisant, vous la couvrez… »

Il plongea finalement son regard dans celui de Sirius. Celui_-_ci le soutint simplement. L'échange se prolongea quelques secondes. « Pourquoi, Sirius ? demanda_-_t_-_il plus doucement. Avez_-_vous reçu des menaces ?  
_-_ Des menaces ?  
_-_ Vous a_-_t_-_on promis de nouvelles souffrances, si vous parliez… ? S'il vous plait, Sirius… Laissez_-_moi vous aider…  
_-_ Je n'ai pas peur, professeur, affirma Sirius simplement. Je ne crains pas ce qu'ils peuvent me faire, plus maintenant… Je crois que j'ai déjà tout enduré…  
_-_ Vous avez été soumis au sortilège _doloris, _ce n'est pas rien.  
_-_ Je ne souhaite pas le souffrir encore, mais je suis encore capable de le supporter.  
_-_ Mais _pourquoi_, Sirius ? Pourquoi vous résigner ainsi ? Si vous ne craignez pas ces gens, pourquoi les couvrir ?  
_-_ Parce que… parce que… »

Sirius baissa la tête. Il n'y avait plus trace d'arrogance, maintenant, chez lui. Dumbledore n'avait plus, en face de lui, qu'un adolescent pris au piège, contraint de se taire pour d'obscures raisons.

« Ils pourraient s'en prendre à d'autres que vous, Sirius, insista Dumbledore. Y avez_-_vous songé ? Pensez un peu aux autres ! »

Sirius sursauta brusquement, et le directeur s'aperçut aussitôt de sa maladresse. « Que je pense aux autres ?! s'exclama Sirius, visiblement atterré. Parce que vous vous imaginez quoi, au juste ?! Que ça m'amuse, de subir ça ?! Que je me tais parce que ça me plaît ?! Vous savez ce que c'est, d'être violé ?! On m'a forcé à faire tout un tas de choses… des choses si dégoûtantes que je n'arrive pas à les oublier ! Et on m'a fait tellement _mal_ que je ne sais même plus ce que c'est, que d'aller bien ! »

Tout son corps tremblait, de rage, de désespoir, et il s'appuya sur le bord du bureau pour ne pas s'effondrer. Dumbledore avança une main pour le soutenir, mais il s'écarta de lui aussitôt et rectifia sa position. « Oui, vous avez souffert, Sirius, dit le directeur, d'une voix apaisante. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire que ce n'était pas le cas, et pour être franc, je suis surpris de vous voir aussi fort…  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de force, Monsieur, coupa Sirius. Je n'ai tout simplement pas le choix !  
_-_ Laissez_-_moi vous aider, Sirius. Laissez_-_moi une chance de vous protéger ! »

Sirius lui lança un regard en biais, un regard plein de défiance, profondément sceptique. _Bien entendu, _songea Dumbledore, _je n'ai rien fait pour le protéger, jusqu'ici, pourquoi me ferait-il confiance ?_

« Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, dit Sirius avec raideur. Pour vous, je ne suis qu'un mauvais garçon égocentrique qui se croit tout permis. Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi. Pourquoi moi en aurais_-_je en vous ? »

Dumbledore contourna son bureau et s'assit dans son fauteuil en soupirant. « Oui, je suis fautif, admit_-_il. J'aurais dû voir que quelque_-_chose se passait. Mais vos actes, Sirius… Vos actes ont lourdement pesé en votre défaveur ! » Sirius croisa les bras, l'air plus renfermé que jamais. Dumbledore ne savait plus par quel bout le prendre.

« Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Nous en resterons là pour le moment. Etant données les circonstances, je lève les sanctions qui vous affligent. Vous êtes épuisé, il vous faut prendre impérativement du repos. Plus de retenues après l'étude. Vous aurez le droit de sortir du château comme vos condisciples, vous avez grand besoin d'air. Et je vous ferai rendre votre baguette. Si vos agresseurs s'avisaient de s'en prendre à vous, je préfère vous savoir en mesure de vous défendre. Mais je vous en prie, Sirius… Songez qu'en vous taisant, vous faites le jeu de vos ennemis ! »

Sirius hocha la tête, muet.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'est presque fini… Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir poster mercredi prochain, plutôt jeudi, à cause des fêtes.

Joyeux Noël à tous !


	35. Chapitre 35

Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue…

Chapitre 35 :

Dumbledore parlait de Sirius.

Lorsque Malefoy s'en aperçut finalement, il cessa de faire semblant d'écouter le directeur pour prêter une oreille vraiment attentive au discours. La mine grave, le vieil homme faisait état des maltraitances subies par Sirius Black ces derniers mois.

Ainsi, le garçon avait parlé ?! Malefoy dut fournir un violent effort sur lui_-_même pour se contrôler. Non. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être au courant de son implication dans cette histoire. Autrement, il l'aurait convoqué immédiatement dans son bureau, au lieu de faire ce discours à la cantonade, dans la salle des professeurs. Si Dumbledore avait la moindre preuve de sa culpabilité, il aurait déjà de sérieux ennuis.

Sirius ne l'avait pas trahi. Il avait tenu sa langue. C'était tellement facile, en vérité, de faire pression sur ces jeunes esprits pour les faire taire… Le traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir l'avait à ce point fragilisé qu'il était incapable du moindre recul sur la situation. Comment pouvait_-_il croire qu'il était dangereux, de parler ? S'il le faisait, Malefoy finirait directement à Azkaban, il en était sûr. Et du fond de sa cellule, quel mal pourrait_-_il faire à l'adolescent ou à ses amis ? Et pourtant, Sirius ne voyait pas l'évidence. La terreur annihilait ses capacités réflexives. Malefoy savait tout cela, il n'en était pas à ses premiers abus. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur la participation involontaire de ses victimes pour les soumettre à sa volonté.

« Je vous demanderai donc à tous la plus grande vigilance, poursuivait Dumbledore. Nous augmenterons le nombre des patrouilles le soir, dans les couloirs. »

Grand bien lui fasse ! Tant que Sirius tenait sa langue, lui, Malefoy, ne craignait rien !

A moins que Lestrange ne commette une autre de ses bourdes… Il lui faudrait le surveiller étroitement.

Comment Dumbledore en était_-_il venu à être au courant, pour Sirius ? Il avait vu le garçon se rapprocher de ses amis, ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner ensemble, le matin_-_même. Etait_-_ce eux, qui avaient tiré la sonnette d'alarme ? Sirius s'était_-_il confié à eux ?

Il lui faudrait en avoir le cœur net. Et faire en sorte de museler solidement tout ce petit monde. Ce serait certainement plus difficile qu'avec Sirius.

Sirius…

Il avait commis une erreur impardonnable. Il n'aurait pas dû rompre la trêve. La dernière alerte avait été assez sérieuse, pourtant, il aurait dû en tirer des leçons… Laisser Rabastan blesser Sirius aussi cruellement, de façon aussi _visible_… N'importe qui aurait pu s'apercevoir que Sirius était maltraité. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur le talent de Rogue… Un garçon vraiment prometteur, celui_-_ci. Il était parvenu à convaincre Sirius de la nécessité de se taire, tout en lui fournissant de quoi se soigner convenablement…

Mais lui_-_même n'avait pas résisté à la tentation. Il avait fallu qu'il le prenne encore… Sirius exerçait une attraction quasi irrésistible sur lui. Lorsqu'il le regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser avec délices aux moments qu'il avait passé avec lui dans son manoir, à toutes les fois où il l'avait soumis par la force à son désir, à l'exquise étroitesse et à la chaleur moite de son intimité…

Rien qu'en y songeant, il se sentait durcir.

Ce n'était pas le moment. Il se força à reporter toute son attention sur le directeur. Celui_-_ci s'adressait en particulier à Slughorn, maintenant, et le sommait de tenir ses Serpentards à l'œil. Mauvais, cela. Il ne fallait pas que Dumbledore s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à ces élèves_-_là. Il avait déjà entamé ses approches auprès des septième année et auprès de la plupart des sixième, dans le grand projet de recrutement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était prêt à parier que Dumbledore n'apprécierait pas de les voir d'ores et déjà acquis à la cause des Mangemorts…

Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Sirius.

§§§§

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ?! s'exclama Remus, dépité. Enfin Sirius, tu ne peux pas continuer à taire ça !  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux que je fasse ? soupira Sirius, l'air passablement épuisé. Je n'aurais même pas dû vous parler de tout ça ! Il ne voulait pas que je vous en parle… et je l'ai fait quand même ! »

Sirius semblait sérieusement ébranlé. James le sentait à bout de nerfs. Si Sirius avait été un temps soulagé de sentir ses amis enfin de son côté, il commençait maintenant sérieusement à songer aux conséquences. James avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Sirius craignait tant de parler. Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, il avait été torturé… James n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait pu vivre…

Pourtant, en toute objectivité, que risquait Sirius, à parler ? Que Malefoy s'en prenne à lui ? Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était toujours seul, désormais. Il avait ses amis avec lui, de même que les professeurs, et Dumbledore !

Si seulement Sirius parvenait à le comprendre…

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Sirius jetait des regards inquiets à la table des professeurs. Malefoy était là, bien sûr. Mais il n'accorda pas la moindre attention aux quatre garçons qui venaient d'entrer.

« Il est sûrement au courant, maintenant… murmura Sirius.  
_-_ Oui, sans doute, acquiesça James. Et qu'a_-_t_-_il fait ? Absolument rien !  
_-_ Il ne fait pas encore nuit…  
_-_ Quand la nuit tombera, tu seras à l'abri dans notre dortoir, Sirius », rappela Remus.

Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors, près de Lily. Curieusement, les mets n'étaient pas encore sur la table. Les élèves commençaient à échanger des regards un peu surpris. Peu à peu, le silence se fit, un silence plein d'expectative. Enfin, Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil, l'air grave.

« Mes enfants… Nous vivons une époque troublée. Le mal s'insinue partout, il n'y a pas un lieu où l'innocence ne soit menacée. J'ai cru, naïvement, que Poudlard échappait à la règle. J'ai appris ce matin_-_même que je me trompais. »

Le silence était lourd. Le directeur paraissait si accablé… !

« Je vous pensais à l'abri du mal, mes enfants. A l'abri de la perversion qui ronge les cœurs, qui pousse les plus honnêtes personnes à commettre les pires des atrocités… Je pensais que votre jeunesse vous garantissait du désir morbide de détruire. Comme je me trompais… ! »

Sirius se tenait très droit, comme sous l'emprise d'une formidable tension. James tendit la main pour la poser sur son poignet.

« J'ai appris ce matin qu'un des élèves de cet établissement avait subi des outrages tellement insupportables, sous ce toit_-_même, que j'en frémis encore d'horreur ! Il est absolument hors de question que pareille chose se reproduise ! J'avance donc l'heure du couvre_-_feu à vingt heures. Tout élève surpris hors de ses quartiers passé ce délai sera traité avec sévérité. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, les réunions entre groupe d'élèves seront interdites si elles ont lieu hors d'un endroit ouvert à tous. Outre dans les salles communes de vos Maisons respectives, vous ne pourrez désormais vous retrouver collectivement qu'ici, dans la Grande Salle, dans le parc, et dans la bibliothèque. A la fin de chaque cours, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir gagner immédiatement votre cours suivant, où les salles d'étude. Les retards ne seront plus tolérés. Je ne veux plus voir personne vagabonder dans les couloirs. Je regrette de devoir imposer à tous une discipline aussi stricte, mais c'est la seule façon que je possède pour m'assurer de votre sécurité. »

Le silence se prolongea, tandis que chacun intégrait les paroles du directeur. James glissa un sourire à Sirius, mais celui_-_ci n'y fit pas écho. James comprit sans peine pourquoi. Toutes ces mesures n'étaient imposées qu'aux élèves. Dumbledore ne le protègerait pas de Malefoy de cette façon_-_là.

Mais peu importe ! songea James. Il était là pour ça, désormais. Il ne laisserait pas cet homme poser ne serait_-_ce qu'un seul doigt sur Sirius !

Le repas qui suivit fut absolument dépourvu d'entrain. Chacun observait ses voisins à la dérobée, se demandant encore à qui Dumbledore avait fait illusion. Certains lançaient même des regards un peu plus appuyés à Sirius, sûrs que le garçon était impliqué pour une raison ou une autre dans le changement de politique de l'école.

Après le dîner, les élèves n'avaient plus qu'à retourner directement dans leurs salles communes, les nouvelles directives de Dumbledore ne permettant plus à ceux_-_ci de traîner un peu dans les couloirs. Les Maraudeurs emboîtèrent le pas à la masse des Gryffondors qui regagnaient la Tour.

« Tu vois ? glissa Remus à l'oreille de Sirius. Que veux_-_tu qu'il t'arrive ? Va trouver Dumbledore et dis_-_lui tout !  
_-_ Arrête, Moony… »

Sirius ne desserra pas les dents de toute la soirée. James avait réussi à faire comprendre à Remus qu'insister ainsi ne servait à rien. Il fallait un peu de temps, à Sirius, pour se sentir vraiment hors de danger.

§§§§

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était bien évidemment celui auquel Sirius appréhendait le plus d'assister. Il traîna le plus longtemps possible, avant de se résoudre à rejoindre la salle de classe, sous la pression amicale de James.

Pourtant, il eut un coup au cœur, en arrivant devant la porte.

Rogue était là, qui l'attendait. Du moins supposa_-_t_-_il qu'il l'attendait. Les autres Serpentards étaient déjà rentrés, il n'y avait que Rogue, dans le couloir. Sirius sentit son cœur s'emballer, sous la brusque poussée d'adrénaline.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas à lui, que Rogue s'adressa, mais à James.

« Alors, Potter ? Qu'est_-_ce que ça t'a fait ? »

Sirius sentit James se tendre brusquement, et il tendit aussitôt la main pour le retenir par le bras.

« De quoi tu parles, Servilus ?  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que ça t'a fait de savoir ce qu'on avait fait à ton petit copain ? Que pendant que tu râlais après les points qu'il faisait perdre à ta maison, on le forçait à se mettre à quatre pattes dans la poussière pour abuser de lui ?!  
_-_ Ta gueule ! gronda James, tandis que Sirius pâlissait.  
_-_ Tu ne te sens pas coupable ? Si seulement tu n'avais pas été aussi stupide, ni aussi borné ! Tu aurais bien vu qu'il était en danger ! »

Il s'esclaffa, comme à une bonne blague. Sirius le trouvait écœurant.

« Et toi, Black ! Quelle dignité te reste_-_t_-_il, pour te rabibocher avec le type qui t'a si honteusement tourné le dos ?! A_-_t_-_il jamais levé le petit doigt pour nous empêcher de te torturer ?!  
_-_ Il ne savait pas… murmura Sirius d'une voix blanche.  
_-_ Ah ? Il ne savait pas que tu allais mal ? Il suffisait de poser les yeux sur toi pour le voir, Black ! Tu rends ton amitié à un type qui n'est pas fichu de voir que tu es au bord du suicide ?! »

D'un même mouvement, James et Remus firent un pas vers Rogue, menaçant. Sirius raffermit sa prise sur James et rattrapa Remus par le dos de sa robe.

« Non… Il faut juste l'ignorer, c'est tout… ! » leur dit_-_il, d'une voix un peu trop tremblante.

Il ne devait pas écouter Rogue. Chacune de ses paroles était empoisonnée, il cherchait à semer la discorde entre eux. Provoquer le doute chez lui. Jouer sur les sentiments de culpabilité de James et Remus… Leurs retrouvailles étaient encore trop fraîches pour supporter qu'on maltraite ainsi leur sentiment d'amitié.

Le sourire de Rogue était horrible. Il se réjouissait si visiblement de leur désarroi !

« Tu le payeras, Rogue ! gronda James. Tu payeras pour tout le mal que tu as fait à Sirius !  
_-_ Le _mal_ ? Lui as_-_tu dit, Sirius ? Oh non, sûrement pas… »

Le brusque emploi de son prénom déstabilisa Sirius. Il suggérait une proximité entre Rogue et lui qui lui faisait horreur.« Allons en cours… suggéra Peter, intervenant fort à propos. D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes même pas censés être là… Surtout pour écouter ses conneries… ! »

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et attrapa l'autre bras de James pour l'obliger à le suivre sans se jeter sur Rogue. Sirius, lui, restait planté là, indécis.

« Sirius… fit Remus.  
_-_ Tu ne leur as pas raconté ce qui s'était passé entre nous, hein ? poursuivait Rogue, avec un sourire en coin. Tu ne leur as pas dit que je t'avais fait jouir ?! »

Sirius sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

« Quoi ? fit James, déboussolé.  
_-_ N'écoute pas ses élucubrations, James ! insista Remus. Peter a raison, allons en cours ! Sirius… !  
_-_ Si tu l'avais vu, Potter… ! Il se trémoussait sous moi comme une petite salope ! »

Sirius vit les regards déconcertés de ses amis se tourner vers lui. Peter ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce que racontait Rogue. James était très pâle. Et Remus… Remus lui parut soudainement effroyablement dangereux. Comme s'il était au seuil de sa métamorphose en loup_-_garou. Il repensa à la fureur du loup et il frissonna. Il savait mieux que personne ce que Remus était capable de faire…

« Comment oses_-_tu nous sortir ça ?! gronda Remus à Rogue. Comment peux_-_tu penser nous sortir ces horreurs en toute impunité… ?!  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu vas me faire, le monstre ?! répliqua Rogue. Me dévorer ?!   
_-_ Nous ne serons pas toujours ici, à l'école, intervint James d'une voix blanche. Nous te trouverons, Rogue… Et tu paieras !  
_-_ Tu penses que je mens, hein ? Dis_-_leur, Sirius ! Vous vous prétendez amis, mais vous passez votre temps à vous dissimuler les uns aux autres ! Sirius Black n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite pute ! Toi, Potter, tu n'es qu'un monstre d'égoïsme, tout juste bon à accorder un regard à ceux qui sont prêts à te suivre aveuglément ! Et toi, Lupin… Toi, particulièrement, tu me dégoûtes ! Tu n'es même pas humain ! Votre amitié ne repose que sur du vent ! »

Les trois garçons firent le même mouvement en avant pour se saisir de Rogue. Celui_-_ci leva aussitôt sa baguette.

« Stop ! lança_-_t_-_il, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs. Tu vois, Black, on peut raconter ce qu'on veut… Il y a certainement des vérités que tu n'es pas prêt à laisser entendre… Songe à tout cela, s'il te vient à l'idée de devenir un peu trop bavard pour ton propre bien ! »

Ainsi, c'était cela… Un avertissement. Si Rogue n'avait plus rien à perdre, il se ferait un plaisir de révéler tout ce qu'il savait de la condition de Remus. Et il dirait ce que Sirius n'avait pas réussi à dire. Sirius ne tenait vraiment pas à ce qu'il évoque les sévices sexuels qu'il avait endurés. Il avait trop honte…

« Allons en cours, insista Peter, d'un ton presque suppliant.  
_-_ On te suit, Peter », répondit Sirius, après un violent effort sur lui_-_même.

§§§§

Rien, dans l'attitude de Malefoy, ne laissait suggérer qu'il soupçonnait Sirius d'avoir parlé. Il n'était pas plus menaçant que d'ordinaire. Il se contenta de faire son cours, de la manière la plus naturelle possible.

Sirius, pourtant, ne s'y fiait pas. Il connaissait suffisamment l'homme pour savoir quelle duplicité il renfermait. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir était la certitude que James, lui, ne flancherait pas. Il se tenait à ses côtés, attentifs au moindre geste du professeur, au moindre regard de son ami.

Lorsque sonna la fin du cours, Sirius rangea rapidement ses affaires. Il ne serait soulagé que lorsqu'il aurait mis une distance raisonnable entre Malefoy et lui. Il se leva de sa table, imité par James, lorsque la voix du professeur l'arrêta net.

« Un instant, s'il vous plait, Mr Black, dit celui_-_ci de sa voix mielleuse. J'aimerais vous entretenir de vos résultats scolaires, si vous le permettez… »

Non. Non, il était hors de question qu'il reste là, dans cette salle, en tête à tête avec Malefoy ! 

Pourtant, il se doutait bien qu'une pareille discussion ne pouvait qu'avoir lieu. Malefoy se devait de lui rappeler leur pacte…

« J'ai cours… murmura_-_t_-_il, peu assuré.  
_-_ Cela ne prendra qu'une minute, Mr Black ! » assura Malefoy, s'approchant dangereusement près de lui.

Sirius jeta un regard autour de lui. La plupart des élèves étaient sortis. Il ne restait pratiquement plus que les Maraudeurs, avec lui, dans la classe.

« Je…  
_-_ Je reste avec toi, Sirius », annonça James. Sa voix était calme, mais ferme. « Moi_-_aussi », ajouta Remus, se postant près de lui. Peter imita Remus sans rien dire. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi, fit Malefoy, fronçant les sourcils. Ce que j'ai à dire à Mr Black ne vous regarde pas !  
_-_ Ah vraiment ?! fit James, croisant les bras. Et que comptez_-_vous faire ? Nous jeter dehors tous les trois ? Vous n'approcherez plus de Sirius. Plus jamais. »

Malefoy se contenta de froncer les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait sur la nouvelle donne.

« Tu sais que tu n'as absolument aucune preuve de quoi que ce soit, Sirius… ? dit_-_il finalement, d'un ton lourd de menace. Et que ta parole ne vaudra rien, au vu de ma réputation ? Pèse bien chacune de tes paroles. C'est un conseil valable pour tous les quatre.  
_-_ Vous êtes prêt à prendre le risque ? lança James, du tac au tac.  
_-_ Pardon ?  
_-_ Vous êtes vraiment sûr que Dumbledore ne croira pas Sirius, s'il vous accuse expressément de viol ?  
_-_ Prends garde à ce que tu dis, Potter ! gronda Malefoy, un peu pâle.  
_-_ Avisez_-_vous de poser un seul doigt sur Sirius, et c'est moi, qui irai trouver Dumbledore ! Vous pensez qu'il est facile de faire taire Sirius ! Vous l'avez suffisamment fait souffrir pour le tenir à votre merci ! Mais vous n'avez aucun moyen de pression sur _moi_ !  
_-_ Ni sur moi, intervint Remus. Je sais que vous connaissez mon secret, et que Sirius se tait à cause de ça. Mais je préfèrerais le dévoiler moi_-_même publiquement, plutôt que de vous laisser faire subir encore ce chantage_-_là à Sirius. C'est fini.  
_-_ C'est nous qui vous tenons, maintenant, _professeur_, renchérit James. Si vous_-_même ou l'un des Serpentards cause le moindre tort à Sirius, cela se terminera directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. »

Malefoy était très pâle. La discussion, apparemment, n'allait pas dans le sens qu'il avait envisagé.

« Tu ne diras rien, Sirius… dit_-_il cependant. Tu ne diras rien, parce que personne ne t'écoutera…  
_-_ Pomfresh, elle, l'écoutera. Elle a vu ce que vous lui avez fait subir… coupa James.  
_-_ Mes amis s'en prendront aux tiens, je te le jure… !  
_-_ Ce qui ne vous apportera certainement qu'un maigre réconfort, du fond de votre cellule, à Azkaban, ajouta Remus. Ce n'est pas le sort qu'on réserve à ceux qui usent d'_impardonnables _?  
_-_ Tenez_-_vous loin de Sirius, reprit James. Tenez_-_vous loin de nous. Viens, Sirius. »

Il prit son ami par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Les jambes flageolantes, Sirius quitta la classe, laissant un Malefoy profondément ennuyé derrière lui.

§§§§

Au fil des jours, Sirius se sentait reprendre confiance. Malefoy n'osait même plus poser les yeux sur lui, et Rogue et les autres l'évitaient comme la peste. Dumbledore avait bien convoqué Sirius deux ou trois fois dans son bureau pour le faire parler, mais en vain. Sirius avait bien trop peur de relancer les hostilités. Qui sait ce que Malefoy ferait, si le secret venait à être éventé ? James avait beau prétendre qu'il n'y avait pas de réel risque, Sirius préférait s'en tenir au status quo tant qu'il se sentait vulnérable. Laisser planer la menace d'une délation au_-_dessus de la tête de Malefoy était suffisamment efficace, apparemment, pour que l'homme renonce vraiment à lui faire du mal, et Sirius était prêt à s'en contenter.

Par ailleurs, James avait envoyé un courrier à ses parents, dans lequel il leur demandait de lui faire parvenir une paire de miroir à double sens que Sirius et lui utilisaient désormais toutes les fois où ils devaient s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. De cette façon, avait_-_il expliqué à Sirius, celui_-_ci ne serait plus jamais seul. James pourrait intervenir à tout moment, en cas d'agression.

Les relations entre les Maraudeurs étaient revenues au beau fixe. Lily se joignait de plus en plus souvent au groupe. La jeune fille avait pris une importance particulière, aux yeux de Sirius. N'était_-_ce pas grâce à elle, que la situation entre ses amis et lui s'était arrangée ? Remus également, appréciait la jeune fille. Ils avaient en commun un solide bon sens et un même goût pour l'étude. Mais surtout, elle l'avait accepté d'emblée, sans préjugé. Cela suffisait à Remus pour la ranger dans la catégorie de ses amis. Quant à James… James était un peu plus amoureux d'elle chaque jour.

Si Remus parlait encore sporadiquement de dénoncer Malefoy à Dumbledore, la plupart du temps, ils n'évoquaient pas ce qu'avait subi Sirius. Sans voir le trouble de Peter.

Peter n'avait absolument pas compris ce qui s'était passé entre Sirius et Malefoy, pas plus qu'il n'avait compris les allusions de Rogue. On ne lui avait rien dit. On s'était contenté de cette explication : Sirius avait été torturé. 

Et Peter était en plein désarroi.

Sirius était la personne la plus forte qu'il connaissait, en dehors de James. Même Remus lui était toujours apparu comme beaucoup plus fragile. Mais il avait bien vu que Sirius avait atteint ses limites. A bien des égards, il n'était plus le même. Ses plaisanteries n'avaient plus la légèreté d'_avant_, et il était inquiet. Toujours. Il était plus sombre, aussi.

Qu'avait donc subi Sirius, pour qu'il change à ce point ?

Peter ne pouvait que l'imaginer. Et ce qu'il imaginait le terrorisait. D'autant plus qu'il sentait confusément que les atrocités auxquelles il songeait étaient certainement en deçà de la réalité de ce que Sirius avait souffert.

Il se sentait plus angoissé de jour en jour.

Et si Malefoy s'en prenait à lui ? Comment résisterait_-_il ? Sirius, qui était tellement plus fort que lui, avait bien failli en mourir. De cela aussi, Peter était conscient. Même si Sirius minimisait la gravité de son état, Peter n'était pas dupe. Sirius était tellement maigre, si physiquement diminué… Et ces cauchemars, qui le tenaient éveillé une partie de la nuit…

Peter était sûr d'une chose : il n'avait pas l'endurance de Sirius. Il ne serait pas capable d'encaisser le dixième de ce qu'on lui avait fait subir.

Et il n'était pas question de compter sur les autres pour le protéger.

Qu'avait fait James, pour venir en aide à Sirius ?

Rien.

Pourtant, James prétendait si fort tenir à Sirius…

James parviendrait_-_il à le protéger _lui_, si Malefoy ou Rogue décidaient de s'en prendre à lui ? Ou baisserait_-_il les bras, comme il l'avait fait pour Sirius ?

Et alors que Sirius se relevait doucement du traumatisme engendré par ces longues semaines de souffrance, Peter, lui, s'enfonçait jour après jour dans une angoisse sans cesse plus profonde.

Une angoisse que les Mangemorts utiliseraient bientôt fort à propos.

Une angoisse lourde de conséquences.


	36. épilogue

Il ne manquait que l'épilogue pour achever ce récit... Voilà maintenant chose faite ! Pas de happy end, l'histoire restera sombre jusqu'au bout. Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de laisser des reviews. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas forcément facile, le sujet étant ce qu'il est.

Epilogue :

Lily s'était finalement levée du canapé pour aller coucher Harry. Elle avait disparu dans les escaliers, après que Sirius eut déposé une dernière bise sur le front de son filleul, l'enfant tendrement serré contre elle.

James l'avait regardée monter, avec un mélange de tendresse et d'inquiétude si facilement perceptible que Sirius en avait été gêné.

Maintenant, ils étaient seuls, tous les deux. Et le silence entre eux était étrangement lourd, comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis quelques années, déjà.

James savait qu'il devait demander à Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'en Sirius, qu'il avait confiance. Mais c'était tellement difficile…

« Sirius… commença_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ James ?  
_-_ Il faut que… Tu te souviens de ce dont je t'ai parlé ? La prophétie… ?  
_-_ Oui ? »

Sirius était attentif. Affreusement sérieux.

§§§§

Il avait tellement changé, depuis ses années au collège. En fait, ils avaient tous changé. Remus était devenu taciturne, renfermé. Peter, plus fuyant que jamais. Et Sirius…

Sirius ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de ce qu'il avait vécu en sixième année. Si le changement de Remus était lié à la foule de discriminations dont il était la victime depuis sa sortie de l'école, et si celui de Peter venait directement de la guerre incessante qu'ils menaient tous au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, celui de Sirius, en revanche, remontait à événements_-_là.

Et comment pourrait_-_il en être autrement ?

James se souvenait encore des semaines qui avaient suivi leur réconciliation. Il avait été bien difficile, à Sirius, de retrouver ses marques. Physiquement, les potions de Pomfresh lui avaient rapidement permis de remonter la pente. Il s'était remis à manger à peu près normalement, et il n'était très vite plus resté de traces des blessures infligées par Moony. Par contre, il avait continué à faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. James avait même fini par tirer son lit contre le sien. Il lui suffisait alors de tendre la main pour le réveiller et le calmer.

Sirius était inquiet, et pas seulement à cause de ses rencontres obligées avec Malefoy ou les Serpentards. James avait remarqué que Sirius restait sur la défensive même avec Remus, Peter et lui_-_même. Il avait même craint, un moment, que leurs relations n'aient plus jamais la même profondeur qu'avant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire la paix qu'il leur serait facile de retrouver la complicité qui avait été la leur. Sans doute était_-_ce aussi ce qui tourmentait Sirius…

Il lui était insupportable d'imaginer que Sirius ait encore des doutes sur leur amitié. Il n'avait certainement pas mérité de se torturer encore de cette façon. Alors, il avait décidé de provoquer la discussion qui s'imposait.

§§§§

C'était juste avant les examens de fin d'année. Remus et Peter s'étaient rendus à la bibliothèque pour réviser, mais Sirius avait préféré sortir dans le parc, pour revoir ses cours, et James l'avait suivi. Depuis que Dumbledore avait levé ses punitions, Sirius passait le plus de temps possible dehors, la plupart du temps, accompagné de l'un ou l'autre des Maraudeurs. Il était entendu qu'on ne laisserait plus Sirius seul.

Ils s'étaient installés près du lac.

Sirius, comme James, n'avait jamais consacré beaucoup de temps à ses révisions, les années précédentes. Mais il avait pris un retard considérable sur le programme, comme l'avait constaté James. Il avait sérieusement besoin de revoir tous ses cours. Ils avaient donc passé près de deux heures à travailler, couchés dans l'herbe.

Et finalement, James avait posé la question qui le tourmentait.

« Est_-_ce que tu m'en veux, Sirius ? »

Sirius avait pris tout son temps, avant de répondre. La question le troublait visiblement. Et James avait compris qu'il avait touché juste, qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, quant à la nature de l'inquiétude de Sirius.

« Non. Non, je ne t'en veux pas.  
_-_ Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé, tu le sais… ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Alors ? Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, Sirius… A part Malefoy, je veux dire…  
_-_ Oh… »

James s'était efforcé de ne pas le brusquer. Sirius avait du mal à se confier et il lui fallut de longues minutes, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu étais très en colère contre moi, James…  
_-_ C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu avais fait une chose pareille… J'étais choqué, aussi…  
_-_ Choqué de découvrir que je n'étais pas exactement comme toi, hein… ? Choqué de voir que, contrairement à toi, j'étais capable de tuer ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Est_-_ce que ça change quelque chose à notre amitié ? Et je t'en prie, réponds_-_moi franchement, James… »

C'était donc cela, qui tourmentait Sirius… Cela avait tourmenté James également. Mais il était lui_-_même tellement en colère contre Malefoy et Rogue, désormais…

« J'ai compris ce qui avait pu te pousser à agir comme tu l'as fait… Et figure_-_toi qu'en définitive… Non, ça ne change rien à notre amitié… Parce que je crois que j'en aurais fait autant… Pas de la même façon que toi, sans doute… Mais… Merde, Sirius, je rêve de tuer Malefoy, depuis que je sais ce qu'il t'a fait ! Réellement ! Je crois que j'en serais capable, si je le voyais te menacer encore… Ou s'en prendre à Remus ou Peter… Tu avais raison, quand tu parlais de la guerre. Elle est là, elle a déjà commencé… Et on va se trouver en plein dedans à peine sorti d'ici… Et il y aura des morts… Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que mes amis ne soient pas du nombre… Je croyais m'être trompé sur toi, mais c'est sur moi_-_même, que je me leurrais… J'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses, Sirius…  
_-_ Tout est pardonné, alors ? Vraiment ?  
_-_ Tu veux que j'aille assassiner Malefoy tout de suite ? »

Sirius avait souri, d'un air beaucoup plus décontracté. Presque son sourire d'avant. Et James en avait été soulagé.

§§§§

Cette conversation avait donné à réfléchir à James. Maintenant encore, il ne l'avait pas oubliée. C'était à ce moment_-_là, vraiment, qu'il avait compris ce qui l'attendait, en sortant de Poudlard. Qu'il aurait à affronter des hommes tels que Malefoy, qui ne reculeraient jamais devant rien et étaient prêts à toutes les horreurs pour parvenir à leurs fins. Et qu'il avait fait ce qu'il considérait encore comme son premier acte de guerre…

Il avait fait renvoyer Malefoy.

Au départ, il avait pensé qu'il fallait juste un peu de temps à Sirius, pour se décider à parler, qu'il finirait par aller trouver Dumbledore pour lui révéler le nom de son principal tortionnaire. Mais à mesure que les jours passaient, il en était de moins en moins certain. Jusqu'à avoir la certitude que Sirius ne parlerait pas.

Il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre le silence de son ami. Pourquoi ne faisait_-_il pas simplement payer à Malefoy le mal qu'il lui avait fait ?

« Il faudrait que je raconte tout… » se contenta de dire Sirius, alors qu'il lui posait la question directement.

C'était cela, qui retenait vraiment Sirius. Il était simplement incapable de _raconter_. « Il a honte de ce qu'on lui a fait, expliqua un jour Remus.  
_-_ Mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! C'est Malefoy, qui devrait avoir honte, et Rogue ! Mais pas lui !  
_-_ Je sais. Mais il se sent coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé.  
_-_ C'est ridicule !  
_-_ Non. C'est simplement triste.  
_-_ Comment tu sais ça ?  
_-_ La façon dont il a parlé de tout ça… Tu auras beau essayer de le persuader du contraire, c'est peine perdue, James. C'est pour cette raison, que je voulais qu'il parle tout de suite. Il aurait été plus facile pour lui de faire ses révélations dans la foulée, après m'avoir parlé à moi. On a trop attendu, avant de réagir. J'aurais dû le conduire chez Dumbledore immédiatement. »

James avait eu du mal à admettre que ce soit la honte, qui pousse définitivement Sirius à se taire. Mais comment expliquer autrement ses réticences, une fois sûr que Malefoy ne s'en prendrait plus à lui ? Sirius semblait vraiment résigné à simplement oublier.

James, par contre, ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Malefoy impuni. Il était injuste qu'il s'en sorte sans dommages, après avoir fait subir toutes ces atrocités à Sirius.

Alors, juste avant la fin de l'année, il s'était rendu chez Dumbledore. Là, il lui avait demandé de renvoyer Malefoy, et de faire en sorte qu'il ne travaille plus jamais à Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier l'avait longuement regardé. James n'avait pas eu besoin d'en dire plus, il avait tout compris.

« Lucius Malefoy ne sera pas à Poudlard à la rentrée, assura simplement le Directeur. Mais si Sirius le souhaite…  
_-_ Il ne dira rien, Professeur. On ne peut pas l'obliger. Je veux juste être sûr que tout est bien fini. »

James ne sut jamais ce que Dumbledore avait dit à Malefoy, mais il y eut un nouveau professeur de DCFM à la rentrée suivante. Et l'année d'après, leur diplôme d'Aspic en poche, James et Sirius rejoignirent l'Ordre du Phénix, prêts à se battre.

§§§§

« Dumbledore nous a conseillé de recourir au sortilège de _fidelitas_. Est_-_ce que tu connais ? »

James avait longuement hésité, avant de décider s'il devait ou non en parler à Sirius. Mais il avait regardé Harry, son petit Harry encore si jeune, et il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« C'est ce que tu souhaites, James ? demanda Sirius gravement.  
_-_ Je ne vois vraiment pas d'autre solution…  
_-_ Et tu voudrais que je sois ton _gardien du secret_… ?  
_-_ J'ai absolument confiance en toi, Sirius. »

Sirius baissa la tête et s'abîma dans ses pensées. James était un peu désarçonné. Il s'était attendu à ce que Sirius accepte d'emblée, malgré le danger. Ou peut_-_être justement parce que c'était dangereux… Sirius avait toujours tendance à se jeter dans le feu de l'action sans réfléchir. Lily disait qu'il y avait une part d'autodestruction indéniable, dans sa façon de faire. Remus, lui, évoquait la colère que Sirius avait accumulée depuis sa sixième année. En bravant les Mangemorts, en combattant, il ne faisait rien d'autre que prendre sa revanche sur ses souvenirs : il ne voulait plus la victime passive qu'il avait été.

« Sirius ? fit James, gêné.  
_-_ Ils sauront que c'est moi. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. James s'en voulait presque, maintenant, d'avoir proposé une chose pareille à son ami. Bien sûr, les Mangemorts s'attendraient à ce que ce soit lui, et il deviendrait leur cible première…

« C'est vrai… reprit James. Je comprends que tu refuses, je ne t'en veux pas… Je ne peux pas te demander de risquer ta vie pour nous. »

Il le pensait réellement. Mais Sirius releva la tête, l'air agacé.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, James ! Je n'ai pas peur de prendre ce risque_-_là ! Et je me fiche même de ce qui pourrait m'arriver à moi, si j'ai la certitude qu'il ne vous arrivera rien à _vous_ ! Vous comptez plus pour moi que… »

Il balaya le reste de sa phrase d'un geste de la main. Sirius n'était pas doué, pour les déclarations de ce genre. Mais James n'avait pas besoin qu'il soit plus explicite. Il savait que Sirius se sentait comme un membre de sa famille à part entière. Loin de les avoir séparés, leur brouille passée et tout ce qui avait suivi n'avait fait que renforcer leurs liens. Ils s'étaient simplement rendus compte que leur amitié était trop profonde pour qu'ils puissent se passer l'un de l'autre. En faisant de Sirius le parrain de Harry, James avait fait en sorte de ne pas le laisser sur la touche.

Et puis, Sirius n'avait personne d'autre à qui se raccrocher. Il avait définitivement rompu les ponts avec sa famille, et il n'avait pas de petite amie.

§§§§

James avait mieux mesuré l'ampleur du mal que Malefoy avait fait à Sirius lorsque lui_-_même avait commencé à fréquenter Lily. A mesure que leur liaison devenait plus sérieuse, il avait réalisé que Sirius, lui, se gardait bien de nouer de véritables relations avec les jeunes filles qu'il côtoyait.

Au début, il avait pensé que Sirius n'avait simplement pas trouvé la bonne personne. Et puis, il était encore bien jeune, sans doute préférait_-_il s'amuser un peu avant de s'engager…

Il finit par comprendre qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Si Sirius plaisantait volontiers avec ces demoiselles, s'amusait à les faire rire, acceptait parfois de sortir en tête à tête avec elles, cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Au détour d'une discussion, il lui avoua en effet qu'il n'avait même jamais réussi à en embrasser une. Pas qu'il n'en ressente quelquefois l'envie. Il ne pouvait simplement _pas_.

« Mais pourquoi ? avait demandé James, abasourdi.  
_-_ Je bloque… C'est… J'imagine qu'après, il faudrait aller plus loin…  
_-_ Et ça te fait peur ?  
_-_ Oui. »

James avait été plus que surpris par la confidence. Sirius n'abordait que rarement les questions vraiment intimes.

« Au début, c'est effrayant, peut_-_être… avait_-_il admis. Mais…  
_-_ Je sais que je ne pourrais pas. Je n'arrive même pas à m'imaginer en train de me déshabiller… »

_Il a été violé…_

James n'y pensait jamais. Pas dans ces termes. Pour lui, Sirius avait été globalement victime de sévices. D'ailleurs, ils ne les avaient jamais détaillés ensemble, il n'y avait qu'à Remus, que Sirius avait fait des confidences à peu près complètes.

« C'est à cause de Malefoy ? avait_-_il demandé avec précaution.  
_-_ J'y repense. Bien sûr. Et à Rogue. »

James s'était alors souvenu d'une chose qu'avait dite Rogue, à la fin de cette fameuse sixième année. Une chose horrible, qui avait choqué Sirius.

« Rogue… Il t'a fait quelque chose de terrible, non ? »

Il avait été certain d'avoir vu Sirius frissonner, à cet instant.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, Sirius. Mais je pense que ça te soulagerait peut_-_être de le faire…  
_-_ Il m'a drogué. Et il m'a forcé… J'ai ressenti du _plaisir_ à ce qu'il m'a fait, James… ! Il a posé ses mains répugnantes sur moi, il m'a caressé, il m'a… il m'a… Et j'ai aimé ça ! J'aurais mille fois préféré qu'il me fasse aussi mal que Malefoy ! Mais là, c'était… Ça me dégoûte tellement, James ! Ce plaisir-là… je ne veux plus, je ne _peux_ plus le ressentir ! Ça fait trop mal… »

Sirius s'était effondré, d'un seul coup. Et James avait compris que cette blessure_-_là était particulièrement profonde. Il avait essayé de son mieux de le consoler, mais quels mots trouver pour le soulager ? Sirius n'arrivait pas à se pardonner lui_-_même. Et ce qu'il avait perdu, entre les mains de Rogue…

§§§§

« Ce serait vous faire prendre trop de risques ! conclut Sirius.  
_-_ Je ne… J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne nous trahiras pas !  
_-_ Tu ne devrais pas, James… »

Son ton lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Tu comprends ? insista Sirius. J'ai déjà vécu ça, les tortures, les potions qu'on te force à ingurgiter, les _doloris_, les humiliations… » James sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin que Sirius lui rappelle de quoi les Mangemorts étaient capables… Et pas besoin non plus d'être replonger dans ces souvenirs_-_là.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te promettre que je serai capable de me taire, de garder ton secret. Mais je ne _peux _pas. Je sais que je pourrais craquer ! Voldemort n'est pas Malefoy, et s'il parvient à me faire parler… Je ne veux pas que ta famille et toi soyez en danger à cause de moi ! »

James n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Il était tellement persuadé de la force de Sirius !

Pourtant…

« D'accord… murmura James. Tu as sans doute raison. Mais alors ? Qu'est_-_ce que je dois faire ?! »

Une véritable bouffée d'angoisse lui serra la gorge.

« Il faut que tu choisisses quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que personne ne soupçonnera, auquel les Mangemorts ne songeront pas.  
_-_ Mais quelqu'un en qui Lily et moi avons confiance… Cela restreint le champ des possibilités, Sirius ! Je refuse de confier la vie de ma famille à n'importe qui.  
_-_ Peter.  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Demande à Peter.  
_-_ Peter… ?! »

James hésitait. Peter était le plus faible de ses trois amis. Et la guerre avait sérieusement ébranlé ses nerfs.

« Il le ferait pour toi, j'en suis sûr, certifia Sirius.  
_-_ Mais c'est dangereux ! A tout prendre, pourquoi pas Remus ?  
_-_ Parce que… parce que… C'est un loup_-_garou. »

James sursauta. L'argument lui semblait complètement incongru. « Cela ne t'avait jamais gêné, Sirius… remarqua_-_t_-_il, avec réticence.  
_-_ Non. Mais c'est la guerre.  
_-_ Tu n'insinues pas…  
_-_ Je n'insinue rien du tout ! Je dis juste que le Ministère fait des choses atroces, que Voldemort est un beau parleur, et que Remus… Remus est tellement malheureux…  
_-_ Il ne nous trahirait pas ! protesta James.  
_-_ Il y a un espion parmi nous, James. Et ce n'est pas moi.  
_-_ Tu n'as aucune preuve !  
_-_ Non. Et l'idée que Remus puisse passer dans l'autre camp me répugne autant qu'à toi. Mais… Vois comme il est aigri, depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard ! Comment vivre dans une société qui nourrit de tels préjugés envers les loups_-_garous ?!  
_-_ Ce que propose Voldemort n'est qu'un leurre ! Il n'a aucune espèce d'estime pour les gens comme Remus !  
_-_ Mais il fait des promesses…  
_-_ Des promesses ! Remus est trop intelligent pour se laisser avoir de cette façon ! »

Sirius ne releva pas. Son regard s'était un peu plus assombri, et James était vraiment découragé, maintenant.

« Demande à Peter, reprit Sirius.  
_-_ Il refusera. C'est trop dangereux.  
_-_ Dis_-_lui que personne ne saura. On dira à tout le monde que c'est moi, le gardien. Les Mangemorts se tromperont de cible, et vous serez à l'abri. »

James frémit. Comment accepter une chose pareille ? Comment permettre à Sirius de servir d'appât, pendant que lui_-_même se cacherait ?

« Non.  
_-_ Pense à Lily, James. Et plus que tout, pense à Harry. Pense à ce que Voldemort lui fera, s'il met la main sur lui !  
_-_ Mais ce que tu proposes… Quand j'avais dans l'idée de faire de toi notre gardien du secret, je pensais que tu te cacherais avec nous !  
_-_ Je ne compte pas aller me jeter dans les bras de Voldemort, James. Le tout, c'est de détourner les soupçons de Peter. Nous laisserons entendre autour de nous que je serai le gardien, et dès que ta famille et toi serez protégés par le sort, je disparaîtrai aussi. »

James avait beau réfléchir, il n'avait aucun argument de poids à opposer à Sirius. Il accepta.

Et après tout, n'était_-_ce pas une bonne idée… ?


End file.
